


Rock of Ages, Forever

by knight1228



Category: Def Leppard, Forever Knight
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 70
Words: 222,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight1228/pseuds/knight1228
Summary: Rick ‘Sav’ Savage has everything a man could ever want. As a bass player for Def Leppard, a successful rock band known all over the world. Fame, fortune and balance in his existence.That is until Lacey Garrett walked into his life and changed it forever. She offered him a life that was too seductive, secretive to let pass by…never could he imagine what the consequence of his decision held in store for him.A lifestyle change that forces a secret desire to the surface that he has kept buried for years.Nick Knight, a dark and imposing figure enters Sav’s life, stalked him for weeks…watching…waiting, calculating for the right time to strike, to take him for his own…forever. Nick throws Sav’s life and that of close nit band of brothers Def Leppard into chaos, turning their world upside down.Sav will do anything and everything to protect his friends from countless evil threats. Together they must face the obstacles that are thrown at them at every turn; it is the ultimate test of friendship for all of them.In the end…one will lose his battle….one will lose his life…..and two will come together for the one woman they both love.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Book One of 'Through the Decades' series 

Story contents: Through out the 90 parts of this story, there will be adult sexual content, some explicit between male/female, m/m, m/m/f. Violence, rape, language, bondage and unwilling captivity, drug use.

ROA is the longest of the 'books' Lot of relationships to further establish, wanted or not.

Been so long since I watched the Forever Knight series, I forget what episode where it showed more of Nick's dark side, other then that of a vampire. His character in the way I've written him is completely opposite of how he is in the series.

If you have never read these, sit back and enjoy...


	2. Chapter 2

Rock of Ages, Forever (Pt1)

  
  
She stood alone in the VIP section of the venue, focusing all her attention to the music and men on stage, oblivious to the roaring crowd around her. On both sides, high above the stage were two massive sets of speakers suspended by thick cables and metal rigging, blaring the loud rock music she has loved for years. A multitude of lights in a rainbow of colors moved in rhythmic motion across the stage with the music as the band played. How many times has she done this? She had lost count long ago.  
  
At that moment, her eyes were for only one person on the stage. She easily noticed that he was in a rare form tonight, flirting with most of the women close to the stage, spending mere moments smiling and posing for them before bounding off to a different place. He would run across the stage with long curly hair and an unbuttoned shirt flying behind him, stopping several feet from the edge of the stage to tease the women with his smile, and then sing the necessary backing vocals. Moments later, he was backing toward the steps that led up to the drums to play out the rest of the song.  
  
It was nights such as these that she did not have to second-guess her instinct from years of observing him. She knew he was in the prime of his life, knew his every move, every facial expression, and knew him better than he knew himself, or hoped she did. Over the many years, she never tired of watching him, his boundless energy on stage and off, the interaction with fans or when he did interviews. The few occasions when she was closer to him, she always felt him to be different then other people. It was that difference that she kept to herself, that made her follow him for so many years. Tonight she was going to change up her routine of waiting, mostly keeping her distance, tonight she was going to take it one step further...talking to him.  
  
The arena lights glowed to full brightness, pulling her mind back to the men as each one made their rounds to different areas of the stage, giving waves of thanks in gratitude to the fans for coming.  
  
Her eyes continued to follow him as he waved to the audience, or pointed out a particular area with a hand raised to his brow to shield out the lights. Backing away from the edge, he smiled and headed for stage left, clapping the drummer on the shoulder as they passed each other.  
  
When the band left the stage, the lights dimmed to a soft glow from the much lower, background rigging, illuminating the drum kit high on its perch. Thousands of fans grew louder with their cheering, whistling, and drumming on the seats in front of them, chanting "More!" that spread throughout the venue. Stomping of feet quickly joined, growing to a loudness that was almost deafening until the members of the band trickled back on stage.  
  
 _Which one will they do tonight?_ Her lips curled up into a smile as the opening cords to her favorite song filled the venue, and lighters flickered to life all around her. It was not often the band chose one of their ballads as part of the encore, and the only thing it did was leave the fans wanting more. This again was not surprising to her.  
  
The band plunged into their last song of the night, one of their harder guitar driven songs that caused the fans to pump the air with their fist in a final rush of adrenaline. Guitars screeched through the song, overlaid by the harmonizing chorus of voices. A strong, deep thump of the bass guitar and drums surged forward to keep the tempo to the last blistering cords of the guitars.  
  
For the last time that night, lights throughout the venue came back on, therefore ending the concert. Band members trolled around the stage, waving, or showing thumbs up for a fantastic crowd, while a dozen or so picks sailed through the air to eagerly waiting hands. One final wave goodnight all band members exited stage right to the thundering roar from the fans.  
  
After glancing around the slow to empty venue, she finally joined the shuffling people to get out of the seating area. Flowing with the crowd, she took the concrete ramp downward that would lead her to the merchandise area. She had barely stepped off the concrete ramp when a small group of young women pushed past her, talking excitedly about getting backstage and how to do it. She dismissed their chatter; she already knew the young women would not get what they want tonight. Walking past one of the memorabilia stands, she slowed her pace, contemplating weather or not to buy another tour program, then decided against it since she already had several from this leg of the tour.  
  
Leaving the area behind, she made her way around the back of the venue to join the small group of fans waiting several hundred yards from the buses. She noticed there was only a waist high, long metal guardrail separating them from the many large vehicles. Other times it was a tall chain link fence or no access to get that close to the buses.  
  
She listened to the fans around her talk about the concert or where the rumored after show party was going to be later that night. The same group of girls that talked about getting backstage; now argued about who would be the decoy so the other band members could slip onto the buses without notice. Nothing they said was anything new to her; she had heard it all before. Moving further down the rail, she tuned out the talking fans and calls to the security guards to wait patiently for the band to emerge from the building.  
  
~~  
  
“The humidity here is enough to kill a dead cow,” Joe said lowly as he wiped more sweat from his face.  
  
“Do you think you could have put it more graphic, Joe!” Phil exclaimed as he wrinkled his nose in disgust.  
  
Ignoring them, Vivian pointed to the white envelope in his friends hand. “I see you got another one.”  
  
“Yeah, this one doesn’t make any more sense then the rest of 'em,” he told them as he looked at it again. “Soon, that is all it says. What the hell does it suppose to mean!?”  
  
“Maybe you're supposed to put them all together and make a sentence,” Vivian suggested, with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"That would be too easy now wouldn't it!?" he quickly shot back.  
  
"Not really. Fourteen words can make many different sentences."  
  
"Sounds like a riddle to me," Phil offered.  
  
He spun around to face Phil. "How are you goin' to get a riddle out of fourteen words!?"  
  
"That's why you put them together and figure it out," Vivian again suggested as he turned back to his wardrobe case.  
  
"And I can tell you what it already means. I love you." Tossing the card on top of his bag, he headed for the showers.  
  
"He gets so uptight when he gets those cards," Vivian commented to no one in particular.  
  
Phil looked up from unlacing his shoes. "You would be too if they were sent to you."  
  
"No, actually, I find it amusing."  
  
Joe turned from his wardrobe case to look at both men. "Just some fan getting their jollies."  
  
~~  
  
Two hours later, three band members emerged from the building to find a handful of fans still waiting. Two of them made their way over to the guardrail. Amongst small talk, smiles, and excited giggles from those fans, the band signed autographs or had their picture taken with them, and inched toward the waiting bus that would take them to the hotel.  
  
She held her breath, her eyes never leaving him as he slowly moved toward her. _He is not going to make it this far, he never does. He will stop and go to the bus before he gets to me. I can already tell just by his body language._ Then he was right in front of her, too stunned that he was, all she could do was stare at him.  
  
"Hello." he waved his hand, the other poised to sign what ever she held.  
  
Blinking several times to clear her vision, she held up her hands showing him they were empty.  
  
Smiling, he grabbed the open front of her white leather jacket and with a flourish, signed it. "Did you enjoy the show?"  
  
Finding her voice, she returned his smile. "Yes, it was great."  
  
"Thank you, glad you could make it." he smiled at her again and moved on to the next waiting fan.  
  
She watched him a moment longer before she spun around and quickly stepped across the parking lot to her waiting car. She instructed the driver to take her to the Marriott Hotel where the band was staying the night, and like many other fans, she would wait in the bar for them to make an appearance. She already knew all of them would eventually end up at the bar; it was a ritual with them whenever they stayed at a hotel.

And, just like clockwork, two of them came in, mingling with the crowd while making their way to the bar to order drinks. _Well, he is never the first or second one to show up,_ she mused. She settled on watching Phil make his way around the room, greeting more fans that were already there or ones that had followed the buses.  
  
Thirty minutes later, she saw him lingering by the door; talking to someone she could not see from where she sat. With a slight nod of his head, he breezed into the room, going straight to the bar to order his first drink of the night. From her vantage point in one of the booths, she watched a female fan slide onto a barstool next to him and try to start a conversation. She knew that he was not interested in the woman by the way he kept looking away from her to the crowded bar or wiggled on his stool, but his occasional nod may have indicated to the woman that he was interested in what she had to say.  
  
She covered her own smile when he abruptly turned his back on her, therefore ending the one-sided conversation with the woman. _Did you get that hint Miss Fan?_ She watched the woman walk away and immediately elbowed her way in the small group that surrounded Vivian.  
  
Grateful that the woman had left, he eased the bar stool back around to survey the room. _A larger crowd tonight then there was the…’_ His inner voice trailed away as he took a sip of his drink and saw her over the rim of his glass.  
  
She was laughing at something Phil had told her as he leaned slightly over the table. He quickly ordered another drink, slid off the stool to mingle with the crowd. He made polite conversation with several fans on his way around the room, but his eyes kept searching out the place where she sat. He caught her gaze once as she spoke to the man who stood by her table. She smiled and turned her attention back to her guest. Several more times their eyes met, and she would always be the one to look away first.  
  
Phil stopped beside him. "Hey man, how is it going?"  
  
He glanced at him, but his eyes quickly turned back to her. "It could be better."  
  
Phil noticed where he was looking. "Forget it. She's waiting on someone."  
  
"I noticed you talking to her. I signed her jacket by the buses earlier. Did she give you her name?"  
  
"No, but don't be shy, go for it. She has turned down just about every guy in here." Phil smiled and nudged him with his elbow.  
  
"Any thing is worth a try," he said with a smirk, then shuffled away in her general direction.  
  
She watched him causally make his way toward her table, stopping to talk to many, sign autographs or take more pictures. He had his back to her, not two feet from her table when he turned around to look directly at her. She quickly turned her head and pretended to be looking at something over by the bar. The jittering in her stomach taking flight again. Pushing it away, determined to carry out talking to him, his voice rang in her ears.  
  
"You didn't wash it off?"  
  
She swept her puzzled gaze back to him. "Excuse me?"  
  
"My signature," he started, pointing at the lapel on her jacket. "You didn't wash it off."  
  
She looked down at her white jacket to the black pen marks. "I wouldn't dream of washing it off after it took me so long to get it."  
  
"You've been to a lot of shows then?"  
  
Tilting her head slightly to the side, she let a small smile touch the corner of her lips. "A few."  
  
Feeling as though the conversation was not going any where by the lack of her words, he glanced around the bar, then back to her. "Are you having a good time?"  
  
"Yes, a great time actually."  
  
"You haven't moved from this booth all evening," he knowingly stated.  
  
Leaning forward, she propped her arms on the table. "I don't need to move around talking to everyone to have a good time."  
  
"No one has joined you either."  
  
Smiling coyly, she answered, "I didn't invite them to sit down."  
  
He shifted on his feet and smiled at her again. "Not even the charming Mr. Collen?"  
  
His causal movement did not slip by her unnoticed. "No, I told all of them that I was waiting on someone else."  
  
"Just 'bout all the men in this bar have been to your table."  
  
Picking up her drink, she swirled the dark liquid around. "Just about all of them."  
  
He shifted again as he glanced around. "Well, maybe not all of them. I haven't...that guy over there, or that one. Joe hasn't-"  
  
"Are you going to point out everyone or are you going to sit down?"  
  
Turning his gaze back to her, and the inviting smile that graced her full lips. "So...am I the one you are waiting on?"  
  
"That remains to be seen weather or not you could spark my interest."  
  
With a crooked grin, he slid into the booth. "I must have sparked something, or else I wouldn't have been invited to join you."  
  
"Perhaps." Her smile faded as he moved closer to get comfortable in the seat. Her doubts began to make themselves known in the pit of her stomach. She would not let them get the best of her after waiting so long to have this moment with him. Pushing them away, she picked up her drink and tossed back the rest.  
  
He pointed at the empty glass she sat down. "May I buy you another?"  
  
"No, thank you. One alcoholic beverage a night is all I can stomach these days. But, don't let me stop you from ordering another for yourself."  
  
"I will--" He craned his head upward looking for the server. "--when the waitress makes her way over here." He caught Phil’s attention instead, who in turn relayed the drink order for him. “Well, it appears you have me at a disadvantage, you know who I am, but I didn’t catch your name.”  
  
"That’s because I didn't give it to you." She felt all her doubts of being close to him, talking to him, and getting to know him on a more up close and personal level slowly ease away as she held his eyes. The look there easily told her that tonight was not going to be their last one together. "Lacey Garrett."  
  
"Ah, well, now that the introductions are over, maybe you'd like to tell me why you have been glancing at me so much."  
  
Lacey leaned back against the cushion. "I believe you have that backwards Mr. Savage. It is you that have been glancing at me."  
  
"We have both been glancing at each other. I have my reasons as to why. But, I want to know your reasons?"  
  
Looking out over the crowded bar she told him, "I find you very intriguing Mr. Savage."  
  
He chuckled at her comment. "I don't think any one has ever said that about me. A sarcastic, pompous ass maybe, but never intriguing!"  
  
"I see none of that in you," Lacey told him when she leaned forward to prop her elbow on the table, and then dropped her chin to rest in her hand.  
  
Judging by the sultry, if not serious look on her face, Savage leaned a little closer. "Then what do you see?"  
  
"A sarcastic, pompous ass," she jokingly told him.  
  
Her quick return of the same words he used made him laugh. Lacey loved to hear his laughter. She had waited a long time to be this close to him and it was taking every bit of self control she could muster not to drag him out of the bar.  
  
"You should get to know me better. I'm sure you could find more words to add to that list."  
  
Shoving all thoughts of dragging him from the bar, Lacey let the smile spread across her face. "I'd like that very much, Mr. Savage."  
  
"Rarely does anyone call me that. Try Rick or Sav."  
  
"I prefer your given name, Richard. Rarely does anyone call you Richard, everyone uses Sav, so not to confuse you with Rick, but Sav is not as appealing as Richard is, so I will have to settle for, Rick."  
  
"You have me all confused after that. I'll have to remember your-"  
  
Joe picked that moment to interrupt them. "Who do you have backed into the corner Sav?"  
  
"Having several different names can get confusing even for me," Sav snorted and looked up at Joe. "Lacey Garrett, this is-"  
  
"Mr. Elliott, it is a pleasure meeting you." Lacey smiled and held out her hand.  
  
"The pleasure is..." Joe's voice trailed off as he took her hand and stared into her eyes. Uneasiness instantly crept into his stomach for the woman that tightly held his hand.  
  
"I'm sure it is," she replied, gently removing her hand from his.  
  
Sav glanced back and forth between them. "Trying to steal my date, Joe?"  
  
"I have no idea what you mean," Joe said, still looking at Lacey.  
  
"I believe Phil is trying to get your attention, Joe." Sav jerked his head in his direction.  
  
"Yeah, we...." Tearing his troubled gaze from Lacey to look at his friend. "He wants my opinion on something we were working on last night. Well, I'll catch you later, right?"  
  
Sav frowned at Joe's hard questioning look, not understanding the meaning behind it and made a mental note to ask him about it later. "Yeah...sure?"  
  
When Joe left them, Lacey asked, "Why did you say I was your date?"  
  
"To detour Joe away and leave us alone."  
  
They sat in the same booth for hours, talking about the tour, traveling, the fans, the musical direction of the next album. Sav would ask questions her about her life, to which Lacey gave him little information, only that she loved to travel and stay in places that suited her at that moment. Nevertheless, she always managed to turn the conversation back to his life and of the band. She easily picked up the small waver of frustration in his voice as she continued to be secretive about her life.  
  
Around four AM, the bartender announced a call for last drinks. A collective groan from the few remaining fans and guests that were staying at the hotel rose from the around the room.  
  
Sav looked around for his band mates, then remembered that each one had stopped by the table to say goodnight to them. "Well, looks like we are being booted out."  
  
"I need to go anyway. It's late and I have kept you far to long," she said quickly, sliding from the booth to stand up.  
  
Sav jumped to his feet to try and stop her from leaving. "You don't have leave because the bar is closing. We can continue talking in my room or...or the lobby...that is, if you are too tired to drive."  
  
"Very straight forward aren't you?" Lacey smirked.  
  
"Well I..."  
  
"Maybe another time." Lacey smiled. "Besides, we hardly know each other."  
  
"Not like I haven't tried tonight either, you kept evading my questions." Sav informed her, but not without a smirk of his own.  
  
Lacey reached for her jacket that lay on the seat. "I can't tonight, besides I'm a grouch when I wake up."  
  
"So is Joe. But he insists on sleeping in my room!" Sav tried to reason with her, anything to get her to stay the night with him.  
  
"All the more reason for me not to stay," Lacey calmly told him, while holding back the urge to take him up on his offer.  
  
"I'd like to see you again," he blurted.  
  
Lacey stepped closer and twined her fingers through his. "Walk with me to the front doors in the lobby."  
  
"I really hoped you would stay the night," Sav softly grumbled and reluctantly allowed her to pull him down the long hallway to the lobby.  
  
Stopping a few feet from the gold trimmed and glass doors, Lacey waited for her driver to arrive. "Well, this is where we say goodnight."  
  
"It doesn't have to be," Sav insisted as he squeezed her hand.  
  
On impulse, she moved closer to him. Standing on her toes, she softly kissed his cheek; lingered longer than she should have. "Goodnight, Rick." Spinning on her heel, she strolled to the doors.  
  
"Uh Lacey--when can I see you again?" Sav called after her.  
  
Lacey looked over her shoulder to say, "Soon."  
  
Before he could reply to that very familiar word, she was getting in the black limo. "Bye," he whispered, watching as it pulled away from the curb and into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Rock of Ages, Forever (Pt2)

  
  
A different city, different hotel and bar, another sold out show. They all seem to run together when a band has been on the road off and on for nine months. At the beginning of the 1992 tour for the new album, the band had agreed, they would work four weeks and take a week off. Doing it this way, would give them time to visit with family, rest up a bit before heading out again. They were in the US again, criss-crossing the vase land, hitting every city they had missed the first time.  
  
The following day was for traveling and the band decided to have an impromptu after show party at the hotel bar. Inviting a few friends that lived in the area they had known for years. Walking into the hotel’s bar, Sav groaned inwardly, at the amount of people there already. He almost changed his mind about going in, but decided against it, after all. If it weren't for the fans that bought their albums, bought ticket for gigs, they wouldn't be able to keep doing what they love to do...and that was being in band.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he headed for the bar, stopping every few feet to sign autographs or have his picture taken with a fan. Ordering his drink, he watched the crowd behind him in the full length mirrors above the bar. When the bartender sat his drink in front of him; Sav downed it quickly and ordered another one.  
  
Joe came up to stand beside him. “I see your lady friend is here again tonight.”  
  
“Yeah, I see a dozen of them.” Sav chuckled.  
  
“No, they’re always here. I meant Lacey…was that her name, over there in that corner booth.”  
  
Sav craned his neck to see over the room full of people. Grabbing his drink, he smiled at Joe and headed for her table. Squeezing through the people, his hand accidentally brushed up against a women’s breast.  
  
“Oh sorry, excuse me, I’m try….” he started.  
  
“Any time.” She replied.  
  
He gave her a sly grin and kept moving. Sav quickly slid into the booth where Lacey was sitting. “Jeez, it’s a jungle out there,” he said with a smile. “Hi.”  
  
“Hi yourself,” Lacey’s lips curved up slightly. “It would seem that there are more people here tonight.”  
  
“I don't know how they find out where we’re staying.”  
  
“It’s not hard really, word of mouth, some follow your bus or car here. Don’t under estimate your fans.”  
  
“I never have, but some of them go just a bit far.”  
  
“Not all of them.” She started. “Some just want to get to know the man behind the music.”  
  
“Like you?” Sav asked.  
  
“Yes, actually I did follow the band here.” She informed him.  
  
“And which one of us do you want to get to know better?”  
  
“Why you of course, but that’s already been established, after all, you are sitting here when no one else has.”  
  
“I noticed that.” He said and finished his drink. “I hate to have to go back out there to get a refill.”  
  
“Then don’t.” Lacey said quickly and pulled a bottle from under the table.  
  
“White wine, slightly chilled.” She popped the cork and refilled his glass.  
  
“Ah, a woman after my heart.” He smiled and held up the glass taking a sip.  
  
“And more.” Lacey whispered inches from his ear.  
  
Sav turned to look at her, the deep green of her eyes was mesmerizing; he glanced down at her partially parted lips, then slowly leaned forward, their lips barely touched…  
  
“Sav!” Joe yelled, startling both of them.  
  
“Your timing is perfect, Joe.” Sav looked up at him.  
  
“Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt. Some of us are going to grab a bite to eat. Do you and Lacey want to join us?”  
  
“We would be delighted to Mr. Elliott.” Lacey answered for him.

Turning a questioning look to her, "We would?" 

“Great, we’re meeting over at The Pit.”  
  
“The Pit,” Lacey repeated. “That’s a dreadful place, may I suggest The Capri on Fifth Street. The Pit has a rather questionable clientele. A lot of rough biker gangs hang out there.”  
  
“As long as they don’t bother me I won’t bro…” Joe started.  
  
“The Pit is not your friendly cup of tea Mr. Elliott. They would have you for dinner and spit you out.”  
  
“Sounds like fun.” Joe leered, leaning on the table to hold her steady gaze.  
  
“Fun on their part, but hardly on yours,” Lacey told him as a matter of fact. “Besides, I’d hate to see that lovely ass of yours hurt.”  
  
Sav stifled a laugh.  
  
Joe stared at her a moment longer. “The Capri it is, since you like my ass, maybe I could show you the rest later.”  
  
“But it’s not yours I want Mr. Elliott.” Lacey said not turning her eyes form him.

“Are you sure about that?”  
  
“Oh quite sure.” Lacey remarked smiling.  
  
“Did it just get real cold in here or is it just me?” Joe replied righting his tall frame.  
  
“I think it’s just you, Joe.” Sav told him. “We’ll see you there.”  
  
“Sure.” Joe replied and left them.  
  
Sav watched him as he made his way around the room telling everyone about the change.  
  
“Now,” Lacey began. “Where were we?”  
  
“That was funny, Joe isn’t used to that.” Sav said still smiling.  
  
“I merely pointed out the facts about The Pit.” Lacey told him. “And The Capri is in walking distance.”  
  
“Walk, are you kidding? I just spent almost three hours on stage. The last thing I want to do is walk.”  
  
Lacey placed her finger on Sav’s cheek and turned his head toward her. “Then maybe you shouldn’t run and bounce around so much.” With a quick kiss to his lip, she scooted from the booth. “Are you coming?"  
  
“But I like to run and bounce around.” Sav told her seriously. “I’ll never get out of here if we leave now.”  
  
“Of course you will, come on I’ll protect you.” Lacey held out her hand for him and waited.  
  
“Ok, you asked for it. But let me stop and tell Joe we’re leaving.” He scooted out of the booth to go look for him.  
  
“He knows were to go.” Lacey reminded him. She draped her arm through his, to pull him toward the door and out onto the street. “See, I told you.” She smirked.  
  
“That doesn’t happen often. Usually I can’t go two feet without getting stopped.”  
  
“It’s a beautiful night for a stroll. I’ve always liked the night. It holds lots of mysterious things.” Lacey informed him with a big sweep of her arm.  
  
“Yeah, like the thug over there.” Sav indicated with his head.  
  
"That is not a nice thing to say about some one you don't know, besides," She laughed. “He’s harmless and drunk.”  
  
“How can you tell?"  
  
“He reeks of liquor.”  
  
Sav laughed at her remark. “You can smell him?”  
  
“No, it’s the way he carries himself, staggering around like that.”  
  
“I didn’t notice that.” Sav replied.  
  
They walked in silence for a couple of blocks.  
  
“The show was good tonight, I really enjoyed it.” Lacey said softly.  
  
“You were there again tonight,” Surprise touched his voice. “I didn’t know that.”  
  
“You didn’t ask me either. But yes, I was there. And, I believe I have tickets for the rest of the shows.”  
  
His pace down the side walk slowed. “You do?”  
  
“Oh yes, as soon as they go on sell, I buy them.”  
  
“How many shows have you been to before I meet you last night?”  
  
“All of them on this tour.”  
  
Sav stopped dead in his tracks to stare at her. _‘Could this be the one that keeps sending me the cards,’_ he thought.  
  
“What?” Lacey said puzzlement creased her brow as to why he stopped so suddenly.  
  
“You wouldn’t by any chance be sending certain cards to me would you?”  
  
“Cards?” Lacey frowned.  
  
Sav moved forward again. “Never mind.”  
  
Lacey wanted to ask him about the cards but changed her mind. She wanted to know how he felt about them and it was obvious to her that by sending them. made him uncomfortable. She would have to play it by ear, until the time was right to tell him that she was sending them. And the reason behind it would be clear, but not tonight.  
  
“Ah, here we are. Best place in town.” She said and pulled him in.  
  
“Good evening Miss Garrett.” The hostess said smiling.  
  
“Evening Victor.” She replied.  
  
“Your usual table this evening?”  
  
”No, I’m expecting more guests; I’m not sure how many.” She informed him.  
  
“Knowing Joe the way I do, he’ll bring the group.” Sav told her with a snort.  
  
“The largest table you have then.” Lacey told him.  
  
“Right this way.”  
  
Lacey and Sav followed him through the restaurant to a table that sat about fifteen people. Sav pulled her chair out for her, and took the seat next to her.  
  
“Can I get you a drink?” Victor asked.  
  
“A bottle of white wine and the house special for me.” Lacey told him.  
  
Victor hurried off to get the order.  
  
“You come here a lot I take it?” Sav commented.  
  
“Yes, it has the looks of a classy restaurant but the atmosphere of a bar.”  
  
“I don’t think this is what Joe had in mind.” Sav said looking around.  
  
“You can party here just as well as you would anywhere else. The others won’t mind if it gets loud or not.”  
  
Victor brought their drinks and poured them, leaving the bottles on ice to stay chilled.  
  
Sav glanced at her red wine. “I thought you said you don’t drink?”  
  
“I did. It’s a non-alcoholic beverage.”  
  
“So you’re going to get me drunk.” He smiled at her, then leaned closer.  
  
“Only if you want to, Mr. Savage.” She replied.  
  
“And do what?”  
  
“The night is still young, who knows.”  
  
Sav was lost in her eyes again; he leaned forward to kiss her.  
  
“You’re looking well, Lacey.” A deep voice said, interrupting the moment again.

Sav grumbled under his breath as she turned to look up at the man standing beside their table.  
  
“Hello Archer. I can’t say the same about you.” She told him. Annoyance touching her voice.  
  
“Still playing the same old game I see.”  
  
“It was never a game, only avoidance.”  
  
“Don’t be that way Lacey; you know you still want me.” Archer said smugly.  
  
“Not in your wildest dreams.” She shot back.  
  
“You’re not going to introduce me to your new friend?”  
  
“No, now go away and bother some one else.” She told him.  
  
“Oh, still have that sharp tongue. I would watch it mate, she’s good with it in more ways than one.” Archer said and moved away.  
  
“Who was that?” Sav asked.  
  
“Nobody.” She told him and gulped her drink.  
  
“Didn’t sound like a nobody.”  
  
“We had a fling a long time ago and I got bored with him, but he insists on brothering me whenever possible.” She picked up the wine bottle and refilled her glass.  
  
“You haven’t told me a lot about you.” Sav wanted to know.  
  
“What do you want to know?”  
  
“Where are you from?”  
  
“All over.” She replied.  
  
“That’s not an answer.”  
  
“I told you, I travel all over the world, staying where it suits my mood at the time.”  
  
“You don’t have a place to call home?”  
  
“Actually I do, a modest home in New Zealand. I fell in love with the countryside there, it’s so beautiful.”  
  
“It is, I like it there too, but my home is in Dublin.” He commented pulling his eyes from the table top. “I’ve never seen hair color like yours.”  
  
“Is that a compliment or question?”  
  
“Both.”  
  
“It’s a throw back from my ancestors. From what I could gather, only the woman in my family have it. I guess it closely resembles what everyone calls strawberry blonde these days.”  
  
Sav couldn’t resist, he reached over and ran his fingers through it. “Feels like silk, and its beautiful…like you.”  
  
Loud voices and the sound of chairs scarping on the floor, pulled their attention away from each other.  
  
“You guys could always go back to the hotel and do that.” Joe said as he sat down.  
  
Lacey dragged her eyes from Sav’s. “You didn’t bring any groupies with you Mr. Elliott?”  
  
“No, I couldn’t find one as gorgeous as you.” Joe told her.  
  
“I’m flattered.” She smiled and batted her lashes at him.  
  
“Of all the men in that bar last night, Sav had to be the one to snag her.” Phil commented looking around the table.  
  
“I think Joe is losing his touch.” Vivian laughed.  
  
“Not hardly.” Joe shot back.  
  
“Then why don’t you have a date, Mr. Elliott?”  
  
“There was no one I wanted to leave with, beside, Sav took her already.”  
  
“Score one for Sav. Better watch out Joe, he’s going to catch up with you.” Rick said poking him in the arm.  
  
“Mr. Elliott can get ahead as far as he likes. Rick will not have to worry about that for a long time.” Lacey informed them and picked up her wine glass.

"Worry about what?" Rick asked glancing around the table.

"Oh, sorry." Lacey pointed at Sav. "This Rick."  
  
“When’s the wedding?” Phil asked.  
  
Sav glared at him “We’re not getting married.”  
  
“Lacey, if he doesn’t marry you, I will.” Joe said teasingly.  
  
“I was married once Mr. Elliott, he tried everything in his power to control my life and I have no desire to marry again,” Lacey said. “As I’m sure you also learned from your marriage.”  
  
“Ouch.” Rick said pretending to look at the floor.  
  
“I see this is going to be a very interesting evening.” Joe smiled at her.  
  
“Only if you want it to be Mr. Elliott.”  
  
“Stop calling me that.”  
  
“And what would you like me to call you?”  
  
“Blow me.” Joe said smiling, his gaze steady on hers.  
  
Lacey’s smile didn’t waver. “You want it here or back at the hotel?”  
  
Everyone roared with laughter.  
  
Joe leaned back in his chair. “Here.”  
  
Lacey glared at him a moment longer and slowly rose from her seat. Joe watched her as she came toward him, turning in his chair as she stopped beside him. Lacey leaned over and placed her hands on his knees, her breast dangerously close to falling out of her tight shirt. Her hands ran up his thighs to the top of his jeans to unbutton them to slid the zipper down.  
  
Joe grabbed her hand to stop her. “I was only teasing.” He uncomfortably said.  
  
Lacey continued to smile at him. “Then maybe you shouldn’t tease Mr. Elliott, if you don’t intend to carry it out.” She smiled and traced his lips with her fingers. She stood up going back to her set as Joe did up his jeans, amongst the laughter around the table.  
  
Lacey motioned for Victor. “I believe we’re ready to order now. Bring Mr. Elliott a cold glass of water, he seems to be a little flushed from the heat.”  
  
Sav snickered from her comment. Everyone order their food and sat around talking while they waited.  
  
“You’re not eating?” Sav asked her.  
  
“No, I’m not hungry.” She told him.  
  
The conversation around the table was light and humorous the rest of the evening. Joe would occasionally take a stab at Lacey, in which she countered with a stab of her own. One such stab sent every one in a fit of laughter; even Joe had to laugh at its relevance to him. Phil finally called it an evening for him and everyone followed suit, knowing they had to be on the bus tomorrow afternoon for the long trip to the next city.  
  
Stepping out on the sidewalk Lacey went up to a limo. “Riding or walking?” She asked Sav.  
  
“This is for you?” Sav asked pointing to the limo.  
  
“Yes.” She replied.  
  
Sav shrugged his shoulders. “I guess we could walk, after all, that’s how we started the evening.”  
  
Lacey turned to the driver and gave him instruction to meet her at his hotel.  
  
“You surprised me yet again. You must have a lot of money to be able to travel the world and have a limo at your whim.” Sav commented.  
  
“If you must know, yes I am. So rest at ease, I’m not after your money.”  
  
“I never thought that at all.” Sav told her.  
  
Reaching the entrance to his hotel, Sav asked her if she wanted to come up for one last drink. She agreed, and followed him to the elevator. They rode in silence, but Sav would steal glances at her, then dart his eyes back to the red numbers as they counted upward to his floor. When the doors opened, he placed his hand on the small of her back to guide her down the hall toward his room.  
  
Lacey smiled at him when she stepped over the threshold into his room, hearing the door close softly behind them. Going deeper into the large suit, she looked around as Sav poured them a drink and handed the glass to her.  
  
“Sorry, I forgot you didn’t drink.” He shyly said.  
  
Lacey sat her glass on the table. “It’s quite alright.”  
  
Sav sat his glass beside hers and moved closer to her. He reached up to trace her lips with his thumb. Lacey glanced down at his as he moved closer to her, hesitating briefly.  
  
“No distraction now.” He whispered, lightly brushing her lips and pulled back slightly, he teased her again then pulled her into his arms as his tongue sought entrance to her mouth.  
  
Lacey gave in to the heat of his mouth and parted her lips; his tongue dove in to collide with hers. His arms tightened around her waist as he started backing her toward the bed. The back of her legs touched the mattress and she sat down, never breaking the contact between them. Sav slowly pushed her down and she scooted backward, as he placed his leg between hers, she parted them.  
  
Sav pulled his arm from under her, his hand ran down the length of her body to her thigh to pull up her skirt. Leaving the softness of her lips, he trailed his tongue down her throat to the cool flesh her neck, his tongue flicking out to taste her, his hand found her breast and squeezed lightly.  
  
Lacey’s eyes flew open when she felt him nip her neck with his teeth. She started pushing on his chest. “Wait.” She whispered.  
  
“I want you.” He said and crushed her lips.  
  
Lacey turned her head away and he went for her neck again. “Don’t,” she breathed and shoved him harder this time. “Not like this.  
  
Sav was caught off guard and landed on his back. Lacey bolted from the bed, standing several feet from it as Sav propped himself on his elbows.  
  
“What’s wrong?” he asked. She could see the desire in his eyes.  
  
“I have to go.” She lied and grabbed her purse.  
  
“No you don’t.” he said and watched her move toward the door.  
  
“It’s better if I do.” She told him as she opened the door.  
  
“Lacey wait, don’t go.” Sav pleaded, scrambling from the bed.  
  
Lacey glanced at him, then spun around, going through the door and softly closing it behind her.  
  
Sav stared at it a few minutes before he flopped back down on the bed, taking a deep breath, he blew it out in frustration.  
  
“What did I do wrong?” he said to the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Rock of Ages, Forever (Pt3)

“Maybe we should extend the tour.” Sav commented to Joe one evening at another hotel stop on the tour. He was sitting in an overstuffed armchair, staring at the walls. The occasionally heavy sigh in annoyed frustration had Joe looking at him every time.

“Why?”

“Look out studio, here we come.” Sav exaggerated.

“Oh,” Joe laughed. “That’s still months away. Not to mention we haven’t done hardly any writing.”

“My point exactly, months instead of years. I know we have to, but it’s an evil I can do without. We could always record them on the road, put them on disc, send them to whom ever and off to the stores they go. Don’t go back and listen to them just….here take it or leave it.”

“That’s the most I’ve heard you say all day.” Joe commented and swung his long legs over the mattress to the floor. “What’s up?”

“Studio blues I guess.”

“I know you better than that.” Joe humph and tossed a pillow at him. “How is it going with Lacey?”

“What?” Sav replied quickly.

“Lacey, you know, that gorgeous woman that has been following you around for the last six weeks.”

Sav threw the pillow back at him and grumbled. “Complicated.”

“Just sleep with her and it won’t be complicated anymore.” Joe told him with a shrug. 

“I wish it were that easy. She leads me on and ….bam pushes me away just as fast.”

“Now look who is losing their touch.” Joe chuckled.

“No, I’m not.” Sav huffed.

“Then find some else that is willing to put out, or at least one that will give you a….”

“Don’t even say it.” Sav snapped.

“Blow job.” Joe smiled.

“Ugg…is that all you think about?” Sav yelled and slumped down in the chair.

Joe’s smirk turned to laughter at his reaction.

“Never mind, don’t answer that.”

“Oooo you’re so uptight.”

“Shut up Joe.”

A soft knock sounded on the door.

“It’s about time,” Joe cheerfully said and jumped up. “Thought she would never get here.”

“She who?” Sav asked.

“Your blow job extraordinaire.” Joe replied over his shoulder.

Sav flopped his head in his hand and groaned.

Joe flung the door open and his smile dropped. “Oh, it’s you.”

“Were you expecting some one else Mr. Elliott?” Lacey asked.

“Actually yes I was, Blow Jobs 'R' Us for Sav,” Joe leaned out into the hall, looking both ways. “Can’t imagine where they are.”

Lacing her fingers together in front of her, Lacey glared at him with a cool expression.

“I guess you wouldn’t be employed with them?” Joe smirked.

“Mr. Elliott,” Lacey stood to her full height. “I grow weary of your constant reference to blow jobs, perhaps it is you, that is in need of one.”

“Are you offering to give me one?” Joe asked leaning closer to her.

Lacey took a small step away from him.

“Maybe not. That’s ok, I don’t want to know what ice feels like around my….”

“If you’re finished goaded me I like to speak with Rick.” She snapped.

“Just when we were getting started.” Joe's smile returned and he ushered her into the room. As she came through the door, he resisted the urged to pinch her ass. “Hey Sav, you’re ice queen is here.” He chuckled as he walked by him, slapping the side of his leg to get his attention.

Lacey bit her tongue to keep herself from replying to his smart remark. Her breath caught in her throat at his disheveled look as he came up to her.

Sav leaned down to kiss her. “I thought we were going to meet up at The Crystal Club later tonight. Since you told me you wouldn’t be able to get here last night.”

“I was….detained else where.”

“Anything I can help with?”

Lacey shifted nervously. “We need to talk.”

Throwing his hand out, Sav indicated toward the chair he just vacated. “Ok, have a seat and talk away.”

“Privately.” Lacey said, swinging her gaze to Joe.

“Hey, I’m just a fly on the wall.” Joe said from his chair at the table, going over the last few weeks schedule of the tour.

Lacey rolled her eyes back to Sav. “With a million ears.” 

“Ok, we’ll go to the club.” Sav suggested and headed for the door. “See you later Joe and don’t….”

“…wait up, I know. Just don’t come back without getting that blow job.” Joe yelled as Sav closed the door.

Leading her down the hall, Sav slipped his fingers through hers. "I missed you. Did I already tell you that?"

"No," Lacey began adverting her eyes to the elevator button he pushed. “How do you put up with that?”

“With Joe, years of practice.”

“He’s obsessed with blow jobs.” Lacey commented.

Sav chuckled. “It’s the root of a joke from years ago.”

“One I’m sure I don’t won’t to hear about.” Lacey informed him.

Squeezing her hand tightly, Sav pulled her into the elevator. "Don't be so hard on Joe, he is just looking out for my well being."

"Does that include making sure you get laid or a blow job from me?" Lacey cocked her gaze toward him, then back to stare at the shiny steel doors of the elevator. "I know what he said, because I heard him."

"How could you hear that? How long were you standing at the door before you knocked?" Sav queried with confusion.

"I was at the end of the hall when he...oh never mind." She huffed taking a step forward when the doors opened on the lobby floor. She stopped when she felt a gently tug on her hand, when Sav didn't move from the elevator, she looked back at him. "Are you coming?"

Pulling his thoughts back in, Sav moved forward to follow her to the entrance of the hotel, where they stood in relative silence waiting for the valet to bring her car around. Moment later they were traversing the streets out of the city.

Sav watched the lights as she drove them down the road. "I'm surprised your driver and limo wasn't waiting for you this time."

"I gave him some time off." she glanced over at him and smiled. "Besides, this will give us some time alone without him listening to everything we say."

"He listens to us?" Sav quickly asked.

"He isn't suppose to, but I know when he does."

"He better not sell any of what we have talked about to the tabloids." Sav grumbled, clearly upset about learning her driver listens and possibly taking notes of their conversation within the limo.

"Relax Rick," In the small confines of the car, Lacey reached over and gently squeezed his thigh. "Jonathon checks out, his record is impeccable, very trustworthy. I wouldn't have him employed with me if he didn't."

Placing his hand over hers, Sav brought it to his lips to softly kiss the back. "He better not then." Laying their hands back on his thigh, and closer to his groin, he went back to watching the lights go by. “I thought we were going to The Crystal Club?” He asked a few minutes later when the lights and cars started to dwindle.

“What I want to talk to you about, needs a more…..private setting.” She informed him, pulling her hand away and placing it back on the steering wheel.

“Where are we going then?”

“I rented a cottage miles from town, where we can be alone for the night.”

Sav didn't hide his smile. “We don’t need to go way out there to be alone. I could have gotten us another room at the hotel.”

“I would feel much more comfortable out there.”

"Just to talk. Seems a little out of the way to talk." Sav replied, with a wave of his hand.

"Well," Lacey started. "Maybe a little more than talking."

Sav shifted in his seat. “Can you give me a hint?”

Lacey briefly looked over at him. “I have a gift for you.”

“Please tell me your going to dress in a big red ribbon with nothing else on underneath.”

Lacey looked at him again, the desire in his eyes was plain to see. “Uh…no.”

He turned away from her and sighed loudly in frustration.

“Rick, please don’t be mad.”

“I’m not,” He replied, his voice louder than he intended. “It’s just that I want to…forget it.” Turning his head away from her, he watched the dark countryside speed by the window.

They rode in silence for a while, when he suddenly turned to her and blurted out. “Are you a lesbian.”

“What?” Lacey chuckled nervously.

“That’s why you won’t sleep with me.”

“Um well…I never thought about it in that way really…I just …do it…and not even think about it. I don’t have a preference as to which is better.”

Sav burst out laughing. Lacey stared over at him, not sure why he was laughing and realized the way she said that would make any one laugh or be confused about what she meant.

“Does it bother you that I have been with other women?” she asked.

“No, why should it?”

“Some men use to frown upon it.” She told him.

“I don’t see why.”

She had to make it clear to him. “But I haven’t, not in that way.”

“Ok, now you have me confused, you have no preference as to whom you sleep with, but you’ve never slept with a woman.”

“Right.”

“But, that doesn’t make sense, if you don’t have a preference.”

“It’s a matter of taste more than anything.”

“Taste, what does that have to do with it?” Sav asked throwing his hands up.

Lacey didn’t want to get to in depth about that yet. “Any ideas about what the music will sound like on the next album?”

“Album, where did that come from?” Sav said looking around the car.

“Just steering the conversation in a different direction.”

“We weren’t finished with that one.”

Glancing over at him again, Lacey smiled. “It’ll all be clear to you before the night is over.”

“So in other words, don’t ask any more questions about it.”

“Exactly.”

“So, I don’t get that big red ribbon?” he asked with a pout.

“No more question.” She smiled at him.

Fifteen more minutes went by in silence, when Lacey pulled off the road onto a long dirt driveway, stopping in front of a rustic looking cottage.

Sav got out of the car and looked around. “You weren’t kidding about being outside the city, this is more like the boonies.”

Lacey chuckled at his remark. “I like my privacy sometimes.”

He noticed the lights flickering in the windows. “Is somebody here?”

“No, we're alone.” She told him. “That’s the candles I lit before I left.”

“Candles, I’m surprised the house didn’t burn down.”

“You just have to pay attention where you put them and...they do have glass enclosures.” Lacey started. "Although, I'm sure the fire is almost out, so I will have to tend to that. It gets really cold out here and the cottage isn't equipped with a electric furnace."

“Candle light, a warm glowing fire. There may be hope after all.” Sav told her as he rubbed his hands together.

“Come on silly.” Lacey looped her arm around his as she noticed his excitement at the prospect of maybe sleeping with her.

Going inside, Lacey put her things on the table and busied herself lighting more candles, while Sav had a look around. The cottage was one large room; the canopy bed with its sheer drapes dominated the room.

“How can you hope to find each other in that bed?” he asked pointing to the large piece of furniture.

“It’s not hard, you get in together and never move away from each other.”

“Well...lets find out if that is true.” Sav smiled wickedly.

Lacey returned his smile as she handed him a drink.

“To us, to a new beginning.” She whispered and lightly touched his wine glass. Their eyes locked together as they drank to the toast. Lacey sat hers on the table, moving in closer to him she had to tiptoe just to reach his lips to kiss him softly.

“I’m going to change, make yourself at home.” 

Sav followed her with his eyes until she disappeared behind the screen in the corner of the room. Finishing his drink, he went over and poured another one. He defiantly didn’t want to get drunk tonight, he wanted to remember everything. Going over to the fireplace, he stoked the fire and tossed another log in. He caught her movement out of the corner of his eye and looked over at her. He could only stare at her as she moved toward him. The sheer full length green nightgown matched the color of her eyes, while it enhanced the red in her hair, the flowing robe the opposite of the tighter fitting bodice that only hinted at what lay beneath. Lacey stopped in front of him.

“This is much better than the red ribbon.” He whispered.

“I thought you might like it.”

Sav pulled her to him and kissed her, his tongue exploring the depths of her mouth until she pulled away from him. Going over to the bar she lit several more candles. Sav came up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist and buried his face in the fresh scent of her hair. His hands roamed up the front of her body to gentle squeeze her breast. Lacey twisted away from him. Moving over to a small table, she lit more candles, once again Sav moved up behind her.

“Forget the candles, it’s bright enough in here.” His voice deep with desire for her. Moving her hair aside his tongue darted out to trace the outside of her ear.

“Do you trust me Rick?” Lacey asked softly.

“What does trust have to do with what happens here tonight?”

She turned in his arms, taking in his passion filled blue eyes, the slight hitch of his breathing, placing one hand on his chest to fill the thump of his heart, reaching up she traced the outline of his face.

“Everything.”


	5. Chapter 5

Rock of Ages, Forever (Pt4)

He pulled her hard against him and crushed her mouth with his. His hands roamed her body, as he ground his hips against her, his desire evident to her as his hardness pressed into her stomach.

Lacey pulled away first, slipping her arms from around his shoulders, she began to undo the buttons on his shirt. "Before we can truly be together, I must tell you something about me."

Bending down to kiss her neck and shoulder, that were now visible to his hungry eyes after he slid her rob away. "Now, you want to talk about that now?"

"Yes." Lacey easily pushed his shirt from his shoulders letting it drop to the floor behind him. "I know you have been patient and want to be with me, but we can't...not yet."

Gently urging her toward the bed, Sav looped his fingers under the thin straps of her nightgown and let it shimmy down her body. He let his hungry eyes rake her nude form, groaning at the site of her. Taking her lips in a deep kiss, Sav pushed a little more and she sat down on the bed. "I'm not sure how much more of my patient I have left, after seeing you like this."

Reaching up, Lacey undid the belt buckle, button, and zipper of his jeans. "I'm not like most women, I have secrets that I only tell a few trustworthy people." 

"Everyone has secrets, Lacey." Said replied as he watched her push his jeans down his legs.

"Not like mine," She told him, her own eyes dragging over his well toned body to land on his eyes. "The secret I harbor must be guarded, protected from everyone."

"Then why tell me?"

"It's that secret that is keeping us apart, so I must tell you before we can go any further."

Sav leaned over her and slowly ran his tongue up the length of her thigh, over her hip and across her stomach. Crawling on the bed with her he dipped down to flick his tongue out to tease her nipple. "I thought you said a gift, not a secret."

"It's both really. The secret I must tell you, the gift is what I want to give you."

Sav pushed her legs apart with his knee and eased his weight down on top of her. "Ok, so show me or tell me what that is." He dived for her neck again, trailing his tongue and lips across the cool flesh to make his way to her breast again, pulling one harden nipple into his mouth.

Swallowing a soft moan that threatened to escape from what he was doing to her, Lacey told him, "I am a vampire." her voice was soft, yet in a demanding way that he would listen.

Sav stopped what he was doing to look up at her. A smile spread across his face at the obvious joke, but the look in her eyes told him otherwise. "A vampire? They don't exists, Lacey. Sure, some people like to think they are vampires and live their life as one, but a _real_ one. I don't..." His voice faltered as his mind swept over the weeks he had know her. "I've never...seen you eat food..." Pushing himself to his elbows, Sav ran his fingertips down her body. "Is that why your skin is so cool to the touch?"

Lacey watched his every move, trying to gage weather or not he was going to bolt from the room. "Yes."

"I never saw you during the day, that sorta makes sense now, or I think it does." Sav leaned forward to kiss her. "If that is your secret, then it will not stop me from doing something I've wanted for weeks."

Lacey maneuvered him until he was more between her legs, she could feel his hardness poking her thigh. "You aren't afraid of me?"

Crawling a little further up her body, he felt her hips came up to meet his. "How can I be afraid of something that doesn't exist." He whispered mere seconds before he slowly pushed himself into her.

Lacey moaned with pleasure at the feel of him, the heat that spread through her as he held himself still, getting use to the tight feel of her wrapped around him. "We do exist Rick." She wrapping her leg around his, giving him better leverage for his smooth, gentle movements.

Sav showered her neck with feather light kisses. "mmm...you feels so good baby." He said before dropping down to her mouth, diving his tongue deep in her mouth to caress hers. He had waited so long to feel her beneath him, withering under his touch, to hear her soft cries of pleasure as he went deeper into her. Grabbing her knee he braced it with the crook of his arm and drove hard into her.

Lacey cried out from the suddenness of his hard thrust, his hips ground against her and she met his rhythm. As suddenly as he started, he stopped, holding himself deep inside her. Sav devoured her mouth, moaning from the feel of her muscles contracting around him, the taste of her tongue as it slid over his. Sav quickly sat up pulling Lacey with him, so she was straddled his lap.

Lacey was in control now, propping her hands on his knees, she leaned back. Sav took her hard nipple in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue, then gently biting the sides. Lacey barely held her control when she felt him bite into her breast, she could feel him throbbing inside her, on the brink of his release. She rammed herself down on him and held still, lacing her fingers through his hair she gripped it tightly, then roughly kissed him. He moaned into her mouth. Pulling back Lacey ever so slowly moved her hips against him. He had his eyes closed, the frown that knitted his brow, indicated the effort it took him to keep from losing it.

“I want to give myself to you, but you have to give yourself in return.” Lacey said, her breath a whisper across his face.

Sav slowly opened his eyes to look at her. He was startled by the change he saw on her face. She placed her finger over his lips to keep him from saying anything.

“Don’t be afraid.” She pleaded.

“I’m…..not.” He breathed against her finger. His tongue snaked out to flick across the tip, his gaze never leaving hers.

“My gift to you….” Lacey whispered. “….is eternal life. To became immortal as I am, to be with me….forever.”

He watched her eyes become a deeper golden color. She leaned forward and kissed him, her hips keeping up the slow rhythm against him.

“To never grow old.” She brushed his lips.

“….to never die….” Her tongue teased his lips.

“….to play your music always….”

"Vampires don't exist." He said more to himself than to her. Sav dug his fingers in her hips, trying to get her to move faster, she was driving him crazy with the slow motion of her hips.

“Give yourself to me,” Lacey gasped. “Tell me you want eternal life.”

He trembled from his need; he felt Lacey muscles tighten even more around him. ”Shit….Lacey please.”

“Join me in eternity.” Her voice was laced with desire.

Sav glanced at her parted lips, he could see the long sharp teeth, the flickering candlelight glistened off them, her tongue came out to lick the dryness from her lips. “I…..want….” He stammered, as his heart beat wildly in his chest. Her golden yellow eyes captivated him, pulled him into their depths.

“Say it.” She urged him on.

“I want it.” Sav choked out, then tried to pull her to him to kiss her.

Holding him back, Lacey's mouth curved up slightly. “No regrets.”

“No regrets.” He repeated.

She kissed him tenderly, her tongue darting into his mouth to taste his sweetness. Sav couldn’t get enough of her, he felt her teeth against his lip, the sharp points as his tongue scraped against them. Lacey pulled away from him, trailing her lips down to the base of his throat. Her hips moved faster, pulling him deep inside. The slow circular motion of her tongue, the sharp points of her teeth grazed his skin, one final thrust down on him, he spilled into her. Lacey sank her fangs into the soft flesh of his neck at that exact moment.

Sav's sharp intake of breath from the sudden, piercing pain as she went deep, felt his blood being drawn out, it was the most erotic thing he had ever felt. Sav began to feel light headed as she took more of him into herself. Her arms tightened around him as he started to relax. His blood was like honey on her tongue, she always knew it would be. How she longed for this moment between them; going deeper she sucked harder to pull his life’s blood from him.

Sav’s mind screamed at him to stop her, but he didn’t want to, the darkness caressed his skin, wrapped around him. He spiraled downward into nothing, into the blackness that awaited him. He took comfort in it, trusting that Lacey would be there waiting for him.

Lacey pulled away from him, licking the blood from the wounds, she gently laid him down on the bed and covered him. She kissed his lips softly. “Sleep now my love.” She whispered. Lacey retrieved her nightgown from the floor and pulled it on. Taking a bottle from the box by the bar she placed it on the nightstand beside the bed. Grabbing a different one she got comfortable in the chair and waited for the right time to pull him back.

A short time later she watched his eyes dart erratically around under his eyelids. She moved over to the bed to sit beside him, lightly caressing his face, she bit into her own wrist, once the blood was flowing freely, she placed it over his mouth and started calling out to him to come back to her. After a few minutes she felt the slight pull, then it grew harder as he took more of her. His hand came up to grip her wrist to hold it to him, to keep her from pulling away until he had his fill. When Lacey knew that she couldn’t give him any more, she leaned forward and stroked his face, whispering to him that it was enough and gently pulled her wrist free. Lacey smoothed the hair from his face. Sav took her hand and kissed her palm. Removing her gown she crawled into bed to mold herself to him, Sav pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

“You need to rest, the next couple of days will be long and hard.”

Sav grumbled his sleepy reply and snuggle further down in the bed. Lacey drifted off to sleep as the sun rose higher, wrapped in the arms of the man she has waited centuries to find to share her life with. 


	6. Chapter 6

Rock of Ages, Forever (Pt5)

Sav stirred in his sleep, images of golden eyes and long sharp teeth floated across his mind. He could hear Lacey whispering in his ear to give into the darkness, let it embrace him on his journey toward death. She was calling out to him to come back, come back to her and the life she could show him. Other voices called to him, one was familiar, telling him he couldn’t stay here, it was not his destiny. The others had endured enough loss for a lifetime, he must go back to the new life he had chosen, a love he could no longer deny. Lacey’s beautiful face swam in his vision, her features suddenly changed, her golden glowing eyes, blood dripped from the long canine teeth, his blood, the pain, sharp pain in his throat, his life being pulled from him, the imagines swam faster and faster, voices screaming his name…….

Sav bolted straight up, his startled cry echoed through the room, his breathing labored. A fine layer of sweat covered him, he shook all over, the yellowish hue of the room danced in his vision.

Lacey touched his arm. “Rick.”

He jumped at her touch whipping his head around to stare at her.

“It’s OK.” She whispered and caressed his face.

He brought his knees up to his chest and propped his arms on them, dropping his head, he took a deep breath and blew it out slowly.

“The nightmares will pass.” Lacey told him. “Would you like to tell me about them? It would help to ease them away.” He shook his head.

Lacey reached up to stroke his soft hair. “We’ve all been there, I know what it’s like.”

He tried to find the words. “I….uh….all the voices calling out….to… my name…..and you….you were there.”

“Yes, I never left your side.”

“One was louder than the others he, he …told me I couldn’t be there…stay there, I had to come back.”

“Some times loved one are there to help guide you.” Lacey informed him.

“He did, I felt him push me….push me back towards you…and the life I had chosen….I didn’t see his face, but I knew who it was.”

“What did he tell you?”

Sav looked at her. “That it….it was so clear, like he was here…in this room….that it wasn’t my destiny to stay there and that we would meet again some day. What did he mean by that?”

Lacey reached up to brush the wetness from his face. “Everyone’s experience is different at the crossroads.”

“He seemed….content.” Despite himself and the way he was feeling, Sav smiled.

“That can happen too, loved ones pass on to find what they are looking for in the next life, maybe your friend did.”

Sav's smiled faded. "Maybe. He did look happy...comfortable where he was," Still not sure what to make of what was happening to him, he suddenly blurted. “I wish you were there before he died, you could have…”

“No.” Lacey said firmly. “I was there, I watched him slowly kill himself every day. I saw you mourn for him. He would not have wanted what I could give him. This gift is not given lightly, it’s given to those who will uphold The Code, to keep our existence alive, to set those of us back on the right path when they stray to far.”

“But why me?” Sav asked.

“I saw all of those qualities in you, you’ve lead an exciting life. One day you will be a formidable pillar of our Community, one to be reckoned with.”

“And you see all of this in me?”

“Yes, that and more. Even The Elders will one day listen to you.”

“Elders. Who are they?”

“A small group of our kind, some of which have lived thousands of years. They make sure the balance of the vampire community stays within a limit, if there are too many of us, the balance tips and we could all be in danger.”

“And how old are you?” Sav smirked.

“29 in human years, as a vampire, 467.”

Sav had to laugh. "467, that’s incredibly.” It suddenly dawned on him that he would live forever. “Oh shit, I could live for that long.”

“And longer.” Lacey told him.

“That means I’ll watch as everyone….” his voice trailed off as a flash of pain sweep through him. “Um, some thi…thing is wrong….”

Lacey saw his face contort in pain, his arms wrap around his stomach.

“Shit….this hurts, what’s happening?”

Lacey grabbed the bottle from the table. “It’s called first hungry.”

“Can you stop it?”

She held up the bottle for him. “Drink this.”

With his hands shaking, he took the bottle and put it to his lips. He could smell the metallic scent in the blood, it drove the pains in his stomach to sharp, stabbing levels. The painful decent of his fangs startled him, causing him to reach up to feel them. He found them to be very sensitive to the slightest touch. Tipping the bottle up, he took a tentative sip. The sweet taste of the blood flowed over his tongue and burned its way to his stomach. Tilting his head back, he upended the bottle and drained it. Some dripped down his chin onto the covers. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he brought it down to stare at it.

“Do you need more?” Lacey asked.

He looked over at her. “This really happened didn’t it?”

“Yes,” She answered, a little worried that he had regrets. “You said you wouldn’t have any regrets.”

“I don’t, it’s just that….it’ll take some getting use to, I guess.”

“Your are more alive now than you have ever been. Everything will be new, and I will be there to help you adjust to these new changes, your new life.”

Sav was feeling his teeth; he cut his tongue when he ran it across them. “They’re very sharp.”

“You’ll get use to them being there.”

“But, I’ve never seen yours.” Sav wondered and looked over at her.

“I will teach you every thing you need to know. But right now, you need to rest. You have eternity to explore what lies ahead of you.” Lacey took the bottle from him and sat it on the bedside table; pushing him back down on the bed, she rubbed his chest until he finally went to sleep.

****

A few days later, Sav followed Lacey outside. He was only a few feet in the yard when he stopped. Everything came crashing in on him, the smell of the woods all around, he could see the warm-blood animals in soft red tones, and the noise all around him was deafening to the point where he wanted to run back inside the cottage, if not for Lacey grabbing his arm, he would have.

“Come on.” Lacey urged him. She pulled him further into the yard toward the trees. Deeper into the woods they went until Lacey stopped in a small clearing and had him stand still, to close his eyes and listen to the sounds of the woods around him. Everything was jumbled together; the song of the nightingale blended together with a creature digging in the dirt. The distant sound of a vast amount of water moving over rocks, the light breeze blowing in the wind, rustling the leaves, stirring up more sounds and smells. Turning his head in the direction of the flapping of owl wings as it swooped down for its prey, high pitched squeak as it was caught. The smell of its blood reached him in the wind, his fangs descended without warning. He heard Lacey giggle.

“That’s a good way to kill someone’s confidence.” He growled her.

“Sorry.” she replied, clearing her throat. “Now try and concentrate on my voice, block everything else. You will remember everything I tell you, even if you are not paying attention.”

“Ok.”

Her voice was soft as she told him of The Code, how it protected the community. “You _must_ never tell anyone of our existence, if mortals knew about us, their life will be in danger, and so would ours. You _must_ always cover your tracks when the need arises to take a human life.”

“I don’t know if I could do that….kill someone.” Sav's eyes popped open to stare at her.

“The need for fresh warm blood will always be there. But you can learn how to control that.”

“How will I know when I need it?” he asked.

“Its different for all of us, that’s all some of us do, others can go months even years without it. I haven’t taken a human life in over ten years.”

“What about relationships?”

“Can be fatal, but I have heard of some that have a normal, well almost normal relationship.”

“Why would it be fatal?”

“That I will show you later.” She smiled at him.

“Why not show me now.”

“Because silly, we’re in the middle of the woods and I don’t fancy having a rock digging into my back.”

He opened his eyes to look at her again. “It involves sex?”

“Yes, some of the best you will ever experience.”

“Oh really, I like the sound of that.”

“Tell me what you see?” Lacey asked trying to change the path the lesson was heading for.

“A beautiful woman.” He smiled down at her.

“Not me,” She laughed. “Look around you.”

Tearing his eyes away from her, he glanced around. “Everything, the slow movement of the tress blowing in the wind. That…thing…I don’t know what it is…animal over there still digging in the dirt.”

“I believe it’s a badger, at least, that is what it looks like.”

“The colors aren’t as intense now, like they were when I first came out.”

“You can control that also, to where the colors aren’t even there or more like you are use to.”

“This is all so overwhelming.” Sav whispered as he looked around more, taking in everything he could.

“It’s gets easier with time.”

“How much time?”

“It depends on the person. But you will do great, I’m sure of it.”

“My stomach is starting to hurt again.”

“We’ll head back to the cottage.” Lacey laced her fingers in his and gently dragged him along, despite the hungry pains she knew he had. He was like a small child at the playground for the first time. Lacey couldn’t help but laugh, the scolding look he gave her was priceless. Upon entering the cottage, Lacey went straight to the box, grabbed a bottle and gave it to him, in which he quickly drank.

“The sun will be up soon, you should get some more rest.”

“But, I’m not tried.” He said pulling her into his arms. “Maybe you could show me the part about sex.”

“Um….I don’t think you need help in that area, you have it pretty well covered.”

“Indulge me then.” He smiled down at her.

Sav leant down and kissed her, his lips spoke volumes to her. Lacey soon found herself on the bed, both of them half undressed, his thrust fast and hard in his need to take her, to seek out what his instinct was telling him. Lacey pushed him up.

“It’s easier this way for the first time.” Lacey slid him back into her; bringing him as close as she dared to his peak. Leaning back she looked at him, her ragged breath caught in her lungs at the site of him. His eyes deep gold with desire, his fangs showed behind his soft sensual lips. Lacey pulled the collar of her shirt aside and titled her head to give him better access to her. Sav glanced down at the pulsing vein and back to her eyes.

“It’s OK, do what your body is telling you.”

Pulling him forward she kissed him deeply. Sav quickly broke away, trailing his tongue down her neck over the exposed vein. Lacey felt his fangs sink into her flesh, as she continued to move against him. She moaned in pleasure as he drank from her. She heard him growl deep in his throat from the intensity of his release, his body trembled as she took him, his thoughts, and feelings flooded her mind, her own orgasm raked through her.

Sav still clang to her taking in her intoxicating blood, Lacey had to gently push him away before he took too much. He crushed her mouth and was surprised when he tasted his own blood there. Sav fell back on the bed breathing heavily, Lacey lay on his chest, listening to his breathing as it slowed.

“That was…” he started.

“Worth waiting for.” Lacey finished.

“I was going to say incredibly.”

“That too.” She replied and kissed his chest.

Sav wrapped his arms around her and flipped her on her back.

“I think I’m going to like this part most of all.”

“We’re very passionate when it comes to that.”

“I can see why, the whole blood thing is very erotic.”

“Yes it is and with you, it’s even better than I could have image.” Lacey told him. “It can bring you more pleasure than you could possibly dream of.” 

“And I’m sure you’ll show them all to me.” Sav told her in a sleepy voice, he made himself comfortable and pulled her close.

****

Sav stretched out his arm searching for Lacey. When he couldn’t find her sleeping form next to him, he turned over and saw her standing by the fire. He got up and went over to stand behind her, slipping his arms around her slim waist he pulled her tight against his chest, then kissed her neck. “Come back to bed.”

“Ready for more I see.” Lacey teased.

“Um hum.” He mumbled against her neck. He caught the flash of light, looking up he rested his chin on her shoulder. “What’s that?”

“Oh, something I wrote years ago, after I lost some one close to me.”

“Read it to me.”

“Ok.” In a clear voice, Lacey read it to him.

Darkness is our solace

it holds us in its icy grip

The stars guide us on our never

ending quest to survive

they are the only constant presents

in the dead of night, never changing

The coldness of the moon

warps us in its warmth

drives away the loneliness of eternity

The sun is our enemy

it shows no mercy

its unforgiving

in its quest to destroy us

The earth’s warm blood sustains us

heals us, fills our need

of never ending hungry

Creatures of the night

will always exists here

Forever…….

“I like that, it describes a lot of what a vampire goes through in their long life.” Sav commented.

“And how would you know that?”

“I can and do read books.”

“Don’t believe everything you have read about vampires, most of it is only half truths.”

“You can tell me what is and isn’t later,” Sav told her, his hands exploring her body. “I want to get to know this better.”

Lacey sat the framed poem back on the mantle and turned in his arms, their lips met in an urgency that Lacey hadn’t felt in years, from any of her lovers. She had fallen in love with this man along time ago and now he belonged to her in every possible way.

****

Sav and Lacey spent the next few day’s mostly in bed. Lacey taught him every thing he needed to know about his new life. How much blood to take, to the point where it would put someone in danger of being killed. How to go about finding someone, when the need for warm blood over took him. How to protect himself from the sun, if ever he was caught to far away from shelter. Sav reminded her of a schoolboy every time he discovered something new, she laughed many times at his expense. They spent hours looking up at the stars and more time making love under them. She told him about her long life and everything that she had experienced in that time. He asked her many question about certain times in history to get the facts right.

But as life would have it, they had to get back to the real world. She hoped that the many weeks they had spent together for Sav to learn about his new life, was enough for him to stay in control. 


	7. Chapter 7

Rock of Ages, Forever Pt6

Joe slammed the phone down for the tenth time in so many days, taking a deep breath he ran his hands over his face, scrubbing at the stubble on his chin. Jabbing hands on his hip, he stared at the phone, willing it to ring, to hear the voice of the man he had been trying to find for weeks.

“Did it help?” Vivian asked.

“What?”

“Slamming the phone down. Did it help?”

“No.” Joe grumbled going over the window, he pulled the drapes back and peered outside at the brightly lit city lights.

“Anything I can do?” Vivian asked as he sat down in the chair opposite Joe.

“Yeah, tell me where Sav is.”

“I don’t know the answer to that any more than you do.”

“I’ve called everyone I can think of, but no body has seen him.”

“Did you guys get into a fight that day?”

“No, he kept going on about the studio…I already told you guys that. Lacey showed up, I poked fun at her, as I always do, they left and that’s the last time I saw him.”

“I wasn’t in the hotel that night so I didn’t see them either.”

”And no one else did.” Joe told him.

“Maybe its time to call the police.” Vivian suggested.

“And tell them what? Our bass player has ran off with a beautiful woman and hasn’t been seen in almost eight weeks.”

”Yeah, something like that.” Vivian smirked.

“They won’t get any further than I have, which is no where.”

“They do have more contacts, resources Joe.”

“Why would he just disappear like that?” Joe said in frustration.

“You looked exhausted,” Vivian commented. “When was the last time you had any rest?”

“Yesterday, day before, I don’t know.”

“Do you need something to help you sleep?”

“No, I don’t need anything to help me sleep.” Joe replied sarcastically.

“Ok…this is getting no where. I’ll get the others and call the police, maybe they can do something.” Vivian informed him, not really giving Joe an other option.

“Fine, but I doubt it.”

** 

Hours later every one had gathered in Joe’s room. Talking about the shows that had already been postponed and the ones that may have to be. Some fans were upset but understood. Some how word had leaked out that the bass player for Def Leppard had quit. The press was having a field day with the story. The reporters hounded everyone, especial Joe. One reporter had said according to eyewitness that Joe and Sav had a knock out, drag down fight about the night in question, and that is why Sav quit. Joe was livid at the article, calling the newspaper that printed it and literally cussed out the editor, which only added fuel to the fire. The editor printed a retraction for the article the next day.

Now, they all sat around waiting on the police. Vivian watched Joe as he keep nodded off, only to jerk awake.

“He needs to get some sleep.” Vivian told Phil.

“I know, but he won’t.”

“Maybe we should slip something in his drink.” Vivian suggested as he leaned closer to Phil.

“Uh…no, bad idea.”

“Very bad idea.” Joe said from his chair.

“You need to get some rest Joe.” Vivian told him again, not that it would do any good.

“I’m fine.” Joe replied softly.

Phil shrugged his shoulders. “Told you.”

The phone rang and Vivian answered. “Yeah, I did....send them up,” He hung up the receiver. “The police are on the way up.”

A few minutes later they knocked on the door.

“I got it.” Vivian jumped from his chair to open the door and greet them.

“Hi, Detective Nick Knight, Metro Homicide, Detective Lynda Samos.” He said flashing his badge. Vivian showed them in and introductions were made.

Joe eyed the tall blonde Detective Knight wearily.

“I listen to your music, I guess you could call me a closet fan.” Lynda told them. “Its just that it would have been better if we didn’t have to meet under these circumstance.”

“Why is that Detective Samos?” Joe asked as he watched Detective Knight move about the room looking around, stopping at Sav’s suitcase. He flipped the lid open, moving the clothes around to pull out the cards that were there.

“Do you mind?” Joe said to him.

”Who was the last person to see Mr. Savage?” Detective Knight asked, placing the cards in an evidence bag.

“I was, right here in this room.” Joe told him.

“What are you going to do with those?” Phil asked indicating the cards.

“Send them down to be dusted for finger prints.” Detective Samos said.

“I think we all touched those.” Vivian put in.

“Have you all been finger printed before?” Detective Knight asked.

They all answered yes.

“Do any of you have an up to date picture?” Detective Samos asked.

“I do in my room,” Rick said. “Want me to get it?”

”We can get it when we look through your room.” Detective Knight told him.

“Why would they send Homicide Detectives?” Vivian wanted to know.

“We’re treating this as a kidnapping.” Detective Samos said.

“Kidnapping?” Phil repeated. “Why?”

Detective Knight held up the evidence bag, still looking through the suitcase. “He was being stalked.”

“That doesn’t mean anything. We get them all the time.” Joe said louder than was needed.

Detective Knight looked up at him. “I understand you had an argument with him that day.” It came out more of a statement than a question.

“You understand wrong. He was aggravated, tense.”

“Why is that Mr. Elliott?”

“I’m not discussing his private life with you, _Detective Knight._ ” Joe said angrily.

Det. Knight turned after inspecting the suitcase, facing Joe to take in his body language, noting it didn’t give off anything to much out of the normal for some one that was concerned for their friend. “His private life could lead to his where about.”

“We’ll need his bank account number.” Lynda informed no one in particular. “Does any one have it?”

“I do.” Joe said not looking away from Nick. “Why?”

“Why am I not surprised?” Nick said softly, scratching his chin.

“To see if he has accessed his account since he disappeared.” Samos said.

“Why are you the only one that has the numbers Mr. Elliott?” Nick asked slowly moving toward the bathroom.

“He gave them to me years ago.” Joe said as he wrote them down and handed them to Samos.

Nick glanced at the paper. “He has two bank accounts, one here and one in Dublin?”

“What’s wrong with that?” Vivian asked.

“Nothing,” Nick answered. “When was the last time you accessed his account Mr. Elliott?”

“It’s been awhile.”

“Within the last two weeks?”

”I don’t remember.” Joe said quickly.

Nick looked at Lynda a moment, then continued his inspection of the room.

“Do any of you have reason to believe that some one would want to cause harm to Mr. Savage?” Lynda asked the question. It was directed more at Joe, than the others.

“I think I can speak for every one here Detective Samos.” Phil said as he looked around the room at everyone. “Sav is a very likable person. Some of the fans can get rowdy, crowding us, pulling clothes and such. But, we have no idea where he is or why he left.

“I’ve only been in the band a few years,” Vivian began. “It’s not uncommon for any of them to call every couple of weeks just to check up on each other.”

“What about you Mr. Elliott?” Nick called from the other room.

Joe couldn’t hold out any longer, his angry, frustrated laughter echoed around the room.

Nick came out of the bathroom. “I don’t find the situation funny Mr. Elliott.”

“Just ignore him, his been under a lot of stress lately.” Phil said.

“No doubt.” Nick commented. “Is it common to carry a knife around? One that is of illegal length in Toronto.” He dropped the knife in another evidence bag.

Joe’s laughter died. “I get it, you think I had some thing do with his disappearance.”

Everyone looked at him, shocked that he would say that.

“You were the last one to see him.” Nick reminded him.

“No, I wasn’t.”

“That’s what you said earlier.” Lynda reminded him.

“Yes, right in this room, in that chair. When Lacey showed up and they left, going to the The Crystal Club to talk.”

Nick pulled his attention from inside the closet where he had been looking through the few clothes that were hanging up. “Lacey?”

“Lacey Garrett.”

Nick dropped his hard, steady gaze from Joe's and looked over to Lynda. "Have they been seeing each other?"

"Yes." Rick answered. "You don't think she..."

“How long have they been seeing each other?” Nick asked, turning his attention back to Joe.

“I don’t know 6…8 weeks maybe, before Sav disappeared.” Joe told him.

“Did they leave on foot or car?”

“A car I would assume.” Joe smirked.

Nick pulled out his card and handed it to Vivian. “If you can think of anything else you might want to add, call me at that number. May I remind you all not to leave town for now.” Nick said, once again looking directly at Joe. “Lets go Lynda.”

“But Nick, I’m not….” Lynda started.

“We’re done here for now.” He told her moving to the door.

“Well nice meeting you all, thank you for your cooperation.” Lynda said and followed Nick out.

Phil glanced over at Joe. “Is there something your not telling us Joe?”

Joe spun toward him. “I’m not even going to dignify that with an answer.”

“They think you did something.” Vivian said.

“Let them think what they want,” Joe said angrily. “All I know is that Sav walked out that door…puff he’s gone. I can’t believe you would think I did something.”

“I didn’t say that.” Phil said.

“You implied it!” Joe yelled back.

“Hey, look guys,” Rick started. “Yelling at each other gets us no where. Joe would never do what you or the police are thinking.”

“We’re all worried about him Joe.” Phil said.

“Yeah, and I just do it more vocally.” He was much calmer now.

“Get some rest, before you start biting our fingernails off.” Rick told him with a chuckle.

Joe looked down at his fingers. “Yeah, I guess I have.”

“Don’t worry they’ll find him.” Phil said and slapped him on the back.

Vivian pushed him toward the bed. “Now, you just lie here and do nothing else like a good little boy.”

“I won’t be able to sleep.” Joe grumbled and flopped on the bed.

“Try anyway.” Phil told him. “We’ll see you later.”

****

Two more days went by with nothing no new leads, the test for fingerprints showed only the five of theirs. There was blood on the knife, that test so far was inconclusive. They had tracked down a rental car in Lacey’s name but have yet to find it. Lynda had keep them up to date on everything they found out, which wasn’t much and as it stood now, they were at a dead end. A look into the bank accounts only showed one withdrawal after Sav had disappeared. Nick and Lynda obtained the security tape and viewed it. It clearly showed Joe withdrawing the money and he was hauled into the station for questioning.

Nick questioned him for three hours. He told them a hundred times that access to his bank account was down for hours, he needed money to eat and buy a few personal things that he had ran out of. No he didn’t bother to ask the others. He told Detective Knight numerous times during the course of the interview. No matter how flustered Joe became, his story never changed. When they finally let him go, after confirming his story with the Branch Office of his bank, reporters bombarded them outside the police station. Phil told him to keep his mouth shut, keep moving to the car that was waiting.

****

Joe hung up the phone softly this time.

“Well?” Phil said.

“They are not very happy because I postponed the next month worth of shows.”

“We could always reschedule them.”

“That’s what I said, but they want us to get another bass player.”

“That was forward of them.”

“That tells you something about the record company.” Joe commented.

“I don’t think they meant it like that Joe.”

“I know.” He said wearily. “They want me to keep them up to dated on the investigation, which I knew wouldn’t do any good.”

“They did find out she had a car.”

“And that’s all they know.” Joe said.

“At least it’s something.”

Taking a deep breath and rubbing his face Joe began. “I don’t know Phil…I don’t think I can do th…..”

A soft knock interrupted him. Phil got up to answer it while Joe stood by the window.

“Hi, Mr. Collen.” Lynda said forcing a smiling. “Hope we didn’t catch you at a bad time, may we come in?”

“No, not at all, we were just talking about the tour and how it’s going no where until we find Sav.” Phil told them.

“Um…that’s why we decided to come by instead of tell you on the phone.”

“Tell us what?” Joe quickly spun around, eyes darting back and forth between them. Even in his stressed out, bundle of nerves, Joe didn’t mistake the intense gaze on him from Detective Knight.

“Maybe you should get the others?” Nick said from behind Lynda. He wanted to watch Joe’s reaction from what they where about to be told.

“I don’t want to wait for the others.” Joe snapped. His nerves already on edge when he saw Nick walked in behind Lynda.

“Did you find him?” Phil asked.

Lynda looked briefly at Nick. Taking a breath, she chose her words carefully. “We …uh found an unidentified body this morning about….”

“Oh shit…I don’t want to here this.” Joe said and tried to go into the bathroom, but Nick grabbed his arm to stop him.

“You have to understand Mr. Elliott.” Nick began and tightened his grip. “This maybe a murder investigation now.”

“And I’m on top of the list.” Joe shot back, snatching his arm away.

“You’re the prime suspect.” Nick told him.

“Fuck you.” Joe growled and shoved him away.

“I could arrest you for assault.”

“Fine, then do it!” Joe yelled. “I didn’t do anything goddamnit, Sav is..”

Phil quickly came between them and pushed Joe back over to the window. “Joe, this isn’t helping.”

“The body is badly decomposed and we’ll need his medical records to make a positive identification.” Lynda continued.

“They’re on the bus.” Phil said.

“Does he have any scars or tattoos that would help?”

“Um…a uh….scar on his leg from a busted beer bottle.”

“Which one?” she asked.

“Le…no right one, down on his calf.” Phil told her.

“It is not him.” Joe barely said above a whisper.

“How do you know it isn’t Mr. Elliott?” Nick wanted to know.

“I don’t...just...I don’t know.” Joe replied softly after a quick glance at him. “It’s not him...not that body.”

“Once we get the medical records and do an autopsy, we’ll know for sure. This could take several more days to run all the test.”

“He wore a ring,” Joe whispered, now that he was much more calm. “He never took it off, except to change it around, did you find it?”

Lynda flipped through her notes. “No, the body didn’t have any jewelry.”

“What about his clothes, I know everything he owns?”

“You seem to know quite a bit about him Mr. Elliott.” Nick commented.

“We’ve all lived out of each others pockets for the past eighteen years, lived together, worked together, can finish each others sentences. Even slept in the same bed, when we couldn’t afford two rooms. I guess you can say that I know these guys pretty damn good.”

“There weren’t any clothes on the body.” Lynda told him when he was finished.

Joe took a deep breath, closing his eyes, he turned away from them. Phil had moved over to the chair and slumped down in it.

“I know what your thinking Mr. Elliott, but at least wait until we can positively identify the body.” Lynda told him. “We’ll let you know when we find out something. But until then, stay in town. We’ll let our self’s out.”

When Nick didn’t show any signs that he was going to follow her, she grabbed his coat sleeve and dragged him out of the room.

“Why are you being so hard on him, you know he didn’t do anything.”

“I wasn’t sure until now.” Nick told her.

“I wouldn’t blame him if he punched you. That was very cruel Nick.”

“The world is a cruel place Lynda.” Nick shrugged as they got in the car.

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Rock of Ages, Forever (Pt7)

Lacey stood in the doorway of the cottage watching him. Sav had been quite for most of the night, deep in thought about something. Earlier she caught him staring into the fire as it crackled in the fireplace, and now standing on the porch he was doing it again. Lacey approached him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He didn’t acknowledge she was there at first.

“I have to go back.” He finally told her, his voice a soft whisper.

She knew this day would come. The pull of his other life beckoned to him to return, one he had always known.

“Are you ready to take that step?”

“I don’t know, not until I get there anyway.”

“We could always stay here until you’re sure.” Lacey suggested.

“No, I’ve been gone to long already.” Sav sighed heavily. “I know everyone’s worried, because I didn’t leave word about where I was going or where I am.”

“When do you want to leave?”

“Tomorrow after the sun sets.” He told her.

“Think they’ll be there?”

“Knowing Joe, he hasn’t moved. I’ve always shown up for the bus ride or plane to go to the next gig. We’ve always kept in touch with each other whenever we are not together. And we didn’t have any time off between shows when I left.”

“Are you going to tell them?”

“I can’t tell them, The Code forbids it. They’ll know something is wrong, no matter how hard I try to cover it up.”

“If they start getting suspicious. How will you deal with it?”

Sav shrugged his shoulders. “I’ll cross that path when it presents itself.”

Sav laced their fingers together and brought her hand to his mouth, brushing the back lightly with his lips across her soft skin. He turned in her arms to face her.

“I don’t want to waste any more time talking.” He told her, the desire evident in the tone of his voice. “I need to practice on this part.”

“There is nothing wrong with this part.” She told him as their lips touched.

“You know what I mean.” Sav pulled her lower lip between his teeth.

“Oh yeah that, can’t have you showing your inner self at the wrong time.”

“Just the mere site of you brings that out.”

“We can’t have that, now can we.” Lacey leered, as she ran her hands up his bare chest and around his neck.

Sav pulled her close, giving in to his need to taste the depths of her mouth, to feel her tongue as it intertwined with his. Lacey pushed his shirt over his shoulders and he shrugged out of it. Making her way down his chest to slide his jeans from around his waist and pulled them off. She let her tongue trail slowly up his thigh. She eased him back against the railing as her hand enclosed his hardness; her tongue snaked out and teased the head. His sharp intake of breath as she closed her mouth around him. With slow agonizing strokes, she pulled back along his length.

Sav grabbed the railing with his hand while the other dove into her hair. She went back down on him taking all of him in until she felt him touched the back of her throat. Her fangs descended and scraped along the sides as she pulled back again.

“Damnit Lacey don’t tea….” Sav hissed.

Lacey quickly went down on him and pulled back just as quickly, she dug her fingers in his buttocks and pushed him forward, deep into her mouth. Sav tried to hold himself in check as his hips came forward to meet her downward motion. The soft suction she held on him was enough to make him thrust faster. Her breath played across his stomach as he watched her take all of him, it sent shivers through his body.

Lacey felt him throbbing inside her mouth, she pulled her hands around the front and pinned him to railing to keep him from moving. She slowed her strokes and heard him moan under his breath at the sudden change in pace. Lacey pulled him out and circled his tip with her tongue several times before she made her way up his chest and captured his lips, kissing him hungrily.

Stepping back from him she looked into the deep golden yellow of his eyes, moving further away she began to remove her clothes. Taking her time as she watched him, he was beautiful standing there naked in the soft glow of the moonlight. Lacey wiggle off her jeans and tossed them aside with her foot. Her hands had a mind of they’re own as they roamed her body, one coming to rest between her legs and she felt her own wetness, her eyes never leaving his.

Sav watched her as she pleased herself. Moaning in pleasure from her touch. He moved slowly towards her to stand within inches, leaning forward he took her mouth, their tongues clashed together. Lacey pulled his hand up to glide it over her breast, taking his other she slipped it under hers, she gasp as his finger touched her clit. He drew back slightly as Lacey brought up her hand to his lips, rubbing the taste of her across them, his tongue shot out and licked them. Moving it quickly Lacey crushed his lips with fevered urgency.

“I want to feel you inside me.” She whispered.

He pulled her close, her smaller body molding to his. Lacey ran her leg up his and wrapped it around his waist. Sav picked her up further and slid her back down, guided himself into her, sheathing him with her tightness. Lacey brought up her other leg and locked her ankles behind him. He quickly turned and sat her on the railing. He easily drove into her with long, hard strokes, devoured her neck when she threw her head back, to cry out in pleasure. Faster and harder he drove into her, until he felt her muscles tighten around him. His fangs descended as he kissed and licked his way to her throat.

Sav ran his tongue roughly over the vein. He pushed her to the brink, her hips coming forward to meet his, her legs tighten around him, in one swift motion he buried his fangs in her neck. Lacey quickly followed, his rich layered blood cascading down her throat, warming the coldness with in her. Sav growled deep in his chest when he tasted her as she came, sending him over the edge and intensifying his own. He thrust into her several more times and stilled, holding himself deep inside. Sav withdrew his fangs, running his tongue over the marks. He laid his forehead on her shoulder to catch his breath.

“Have I told you that I’ve always loved you?” Lacey whispered.

“No.” Came his muffled reply.

“I have, even more now that you belong to me.”

Sav came up and kissed her. “So do I.”

Picking her up he carried her inside to the bed, where they were soon wrapped around each in the throws of passion again.

****

Lacey keep glancing over at Sav as they drove back to the city. “Are sure your going to be OK?” She asked for the tenth time.

“I’ll be fine.”

“If not, we can always stay at the cottage longer.”

“Lacey, really, it’ll be OK.” Sav glanced at her with annoyance on his face.

“I mean, if you’re not ready or need more ti…”

“I’m fine!” Sav yelled. “Ok.”

That was the first time he had yelled at her since they had been together and it made her nervous. Maybe he wasn’t ready like he said he was. Sav had been quiet again since they left. No doubt his nerves were on edge too. It was to late to turn back now as they pulled up in front of the hotel. Taking the small bag from the trunk that Lacey had bought him, he turned to face the door.

“I need a drink.” He grumbled taking a deep breath.

Lacey dug through her purse to find a travel flask, for occasions such as this, then passed it to him. He quickly drained it. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” Sav replied calmer than he felt.

Taking a step forward and another, he pushed the door open and went inside the hotel. His senses where bombarded by the smell of human blood everywhere, heard their slow rhythmic heartbeats. Lacey’s hand tightened around his arm as she felt him tense and pulled him toward the elevator. A flurry of sounds rushed toward him. They almost knocked a woman down when she stepped in front of them.

“Mr. Savage can you tell us where you have been?”

Sav realized it was reporters, looking around he saw about ten of them. Bright lights flashed in his eyes, momentarily blinding him.

“Is it true you quit the band?” Came another question.

“Were you in hiding Mr. Savage?”

“How do you feel about the canceled shows due to your disappearance?”

“What is your lady friends name?”

Questions came from every direction.

“Can you comment on the fight that you had with the lead singer of the band?”

“Who’s blood was on the knife found in his room?”

“There are reports that you were found dead?”

Sav snapped his head in the direction of that question.

“Well, as you can see it wasn’t my body.” He told them. “Excuse me.” Sav pushed his way past the reporters as they continued to call out question. He had to hold a couple of them back as the doors to the elevator closed. He leaned back against the wall. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

“You handled it very well.” Lacey smiled at him with encouragement for what else he needed to face. “I think you past that test with flying colors. You can stay in control around them.”

“Yeah I guess so, you’re right. I didn’t feel the first twinge of wanting to take their warm blood, even thou I knew it was within my reach.”

Lacey leaned over to kiss him.

****

Joe was just hanging up the phone when Vivian came in.

“Anything?”

“No, nothing. It’s like he disappeared without a trace. Detective Samos pretty much told me that they were at a dead end.”

“He’s been gone nine weeks Joe.” Vivian reminded him. “What now? Do we replace him and continue the tour? Come to terms that he may be dead.”

“I will not accept that until the test come back from that body or another is found or he comes back, so until then, I don’t know.”

“They may never find him.”

“We don’t know that either.”

“We can’t just sit around and do nothing.” Vivian commented. “My family want’s me to come home, until something is decided. Besides, it isn’t cheap staying here, my funds are very limited already.”

Joe flopped down on the bed to stare up at the ceiling. “What do you want to do Viv? Sit out on the sidewalk and play. You can earn money that way, it will keep you here longer. I know, get blind drunk everyday, to forget about what is going on. I personally would choose blind drunk.”

“You haven’t been blind drunk in awhile.”

Joe sighed deeply. “What I need is a week of uninterrupted sleep.”

Sav listened to his comments as he stood leaning casually against the door frame, his arms across his chest, watching Joe. “Isn’t it a little early to be going to sleep, Joe?” Sav said in the calmest voice he could muster, after hearing the strain in Joe’s voice.

Joe raised his head to look at him, seconds later he bolted from the bed. Vivian spun around and almost lost his balance.

“What’s the matter? It looks like you’ve seen a ghost?” Sav asked with a smile.

“Vivian pinch me, I want to make sure I’m not dreaming.”

Vivian reached over and pinched his arm.

“Ouch!” Joe slapped his hand away.

“I guess not.” Viv said.

Sav dropped his arms and pushed himself from the door, picking up his bag, he came into the room to sit sat it on the table. Joe finally got his limbs to cooperate and went over to him. Pulling him into a tight embrace.

“Everyone thought you were dead.” Joe said.

“You’re choking me, Joe.” Sav croaked out.

“Sorry.” His gripped loosened, but he didn’t let go yet.

Finally stepping back, Joe looked him over. “Where have you been?”

Sav pulled his control tighter, the warm blood a breaths away from his mouth, the smell of it was to tempting. “Yeah well….um….with Lacey.”

“That was one long blow job Sav.”

“Yeah, it was.” He replied with a chuckle.

“Where were you?” Vivian repeated.

“We went for a ride and got stranded in the middle of no where.”

“You could have called someone.” Joe suggested, as the under lying angry started to peek through.

“Couldn’t, we didn’t have a phone. Where we were, there wasn’t any other cars going by.” Sav hated that he had to lie to them.

“We’ve had just about the entire policy force looking for you.” Vivian told him.

“Even had one Detective accusing me of killing you.” Joe said.

“What, that’s crazy?”

“He was ready to haul my ass in and arrest me.”

“They keep him for hours, trying to get him to confess.” Vivian filled him in on the events.

“I bet that was fun.” Sav commented.

“No it wasn’t, I wanted to punch the smugness off that Detectives faces several times.” Joe smirked.

“And he would have locked you up, Joe.” Vivian reminded him.

“I had no intention of worrying everyone, it’s just that I didn’t have a way of sending word that I was OK.”

“Holy shit, it is him.” Phil said as he came rushing into the room, with Rick hot on his heels.

“We were just about to call you.” Vivian said.

Phil and Rick both embraced him, more question flying around.

“Why is Lacey in the hall?’ Rick finally asked.

“She thought it would be best if I came in alone.” Sav told them.

“To bad you didn’t lose her out there.” Joe commented.

“I resent that statement Mr. Elliott.” Lacey sneered from the doorway.

“That was uncalled for, Joe.” Sav said, looking at him.

“Since we’re all here.” Lacey started as she came further into the room. “I would like to know why you hold such animosity toward me Mr. Elliott?”

“I don’t like you.” Joe informed her as thick sarcasm dripped from his voice.

“Why? I’ve never done anything to you, except spurn you for a much more caring man than you’ll ever be.”

“Caring, you have no idea what it was like around here, when Sav was gone. Did you tell him you were the one sending the cards?” Joe snapped. “Oh don’t look so surprised Lacey, I figured that out shortly after you showed up.”

“You didn’t tell the police that, Joe.” Phil said.

“Yes, I did.” Joe shot back.

“You’re right Mr. Elliott, I did, but I had my reason for doing that.”

“Why, to get at his money?”

“No, actually I have my own money.”

“Now you can add his and have more.” Joe said angrily.

“Joe, that’s enough.” Sav told him.

“Sav, you should kick her to the street while you still can, before she sinks her teeth into you and you get stuck with her.” Joe told him.

“That’s a peculiar way of putting it,” Sav said with sarcasm of his own. “She already has.” With that said Sav took Lacey by the hand, grabbing his bag and headed for the door.

“Where are going?” Phil called after his retreating back.

Sav didn’t say anything just kept going.

“That was brilliant Joe.” Rick smacked his arm.

“I don’t think he liked you badgering his girlfriend.” Phil said.

“Yeah well, there’s just something about her I don’t like.”

“Care to share with the rest of us?” Vivian asked, looking around at everyone.

“I’m not sure, gut feeling maybe, there’s evil just below the surface of that pretty little face of hers.”

“Well, I think you better get use to seeing them together,” Rick indicated toward the door. “By the looks of it, she’s not going anywhere.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” Joe told them. 


	9. Chapter 9

Rock of Ages, Forever (Pt8)

They all stood around staring at each other, still a little bit in shock that Sav had returned, unharmed, armed with the flimsy excuse that they were stranded some where. Then Joe goes off about Lacey, abruptly ending anything close to a happy reunion.

“OK, correct me if I’m wrong.” Phil glanced around at everyone. “Was Sav just here or was I seeing things?”

“Uh no….you weren’t, he was here until Joe opened his big mouth.” Rick pointed towards Joe.

Phil ran his hand down his face. “That was brilliant Joe, he’s here ten minutes, you open your mouth and swoosh he’s gone!”

“Why are you yelling at me?” Joe shouted back.

“I’m not yelling, you are.”

Rick stepped over to the bar and grabbed a water. "What is it that you don't like about Lacey anyway? You have acted like this since she showed up."

“I don't know," Joe replied with a scowl on his face. He sat heavily in a chair beside the windows. "Something about her has always rubbed me wrong, like she is hiding something."

“Your going to have to meet in the middle with Lacey.” Vivian suggested.

“I don't think that is going to happen, but I will try, no promises on that either.” Joe said as he picked at his fingernails.

Phil pointed to the door. “Good, now go find him.”

Joe rolled his eyes and quickly rose from the chair, he stalked from the room grumbling the whole way.

“You know, if I didn’t know any better, I think Joe has a thing for Lacey.”

“You must be joking, Rick.” Vivian snorted.

“What’s that old saying? Opposite attract?”

“But they’re not opposites, they’re the same.” Phil said.

“All the more attraction between them.”

“She has her digs in Sav.” Vivian reminded him.

“Not for long, if Joe has anything to do with it.” Rick shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t think so.” Vivian looked between them.

“You both have a point there.” Phil mused.

**

Joe looked everywhere on their floor. He found his bag in Phil’s room. Joe didn’t think that he would chance going downstairs, not with all the reporters still there. And they know he was here, so where the hell could he have gone so fast. He stood in the hallway; he threw up his hands in defect. Then noticed the door to the stairway slightly ajar. Going over to it, he pushed it open and went in. Looking down them he shook his head, reporters would see him if he went out that way. So the only place to go was up. At least they were close to the top of the hotel and a couple of flights later he came to the door to the roof. He pushed it open, noting it wasn’t locked as it should be. Stepping out, he felt the cool breeze as he looked around. Joe saw them standing over by the edge.

Sav was holding her from behind, his chin resting on her shoulder.

“Hey, what are you doing up here?” Joe asked as he came closer.

Sav growled low in his throat as he pulled his fangs from Lacey neck.

“Looking out over the city.” Lacey replied. “It’s beautiful up here, you can see clear out to where the lights stop.”

Joe detected a hit of desire in her voice when she spoke. He looked out to where she had indicated. “Yeah maybe, I don’t usually come up on the roof of our hotel and just stare out at the lights.”

“You should try it some times, Mr. Elliott. It can be peaceful up here. It can also help with anger that is building up or that is already there. It would help you a lot in that area.”

Joe shrugged off her suggestion and directed his statement toward Sav. “We were really worried about you." He waited for a response from him, but nothing came. “Oh, now your not talking to me.”

Sav finally turned to him. “What do you want me to say?”

“Something, anything.” An exasperated Joe said.

“I’m not here but a few minutes and you start in on Lacey. You did it before I left and you’re doing it again.”

“Alright, I apologize for that.” Joe dropped his eyes to the ground. "I will try harder to get along with her."

“Would it help if you slept with her? I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.”

Joe heard Lacey’s soft chuckle.

“Uh, no that’s OK.”

“Are you sure Mr. Elliott, I could compare notes. I could give you one hell of a ride.” Lacey teased.

Joe couldn’t believe what he was hearing, she’s willing to sleep with him and freely admitted it right in front of Sav. “Well now that you mention it.” He started and watched the play of a smile crease Sav’s lips. “No, I’m sure.”

“And I was looking forward to it.” Lacey smiled at him.

Joe clenched his jaw tight before it fell open at her words. “Well….I’m going to go now before I change my mind.” He felt a little uncomfortable about where the conversation was going, like an intruder watching two lovers intertwine themselves around each other. “We’ll talk later Sav.” He turned to leave and stopped. “The police will be here soon, they want a statement from you for their report.”

“We’ll be down soon.” Sav told him.

Joe headed back toward the door, but stopped again. “Oh and Sav….you never said if you got that blow job.”

Sav’s laughter echoed across the roof, followed by Lacey’s.

“I guess so.” Joe mumbled to himself. Watching them a few more minutes. He still couldn’t believe that he was here and fully expected to wake up from this dream any time. But it was no dream he was actually here. Joe stalked back over to them. Sav turned to him with a questioning look, Joe hesitated briefly and pulled him in for another embrace, slapping him on the back. “It's good to have you back.”

“You know I couldn’t stay away, even if I was dead.” Sav told him.

Joe chuckled and stepped away.

“Where’s mine?” Lacey asked.

“Don’t push your luck.” Joe sneered.

Lacey glanced at him in disappointment.

“I’ll see you shortly.” Sav told him smacking Joe on the arm.

Joe left them and went back downstairs to his room, where everyone still sat around waiting on the police. The expression on their faces mirrored Joe’s, shock, disbelieve and the relief that was slowly setting in at finally knowing Sav was OK. The past weeks were rough on everyone, the not knowing what happened syndrome was the worst part of it all. And now, the monumental task of getting their lives back together loomed ahead of them, no doubt that the reporters were going to hound them for a good while before this was all put in the past.

****

Nick stepped off the elevator, followed closely by Lynda, his long strides slowed as a sensation washed over him. The presents of two other vampires on this floor and they were close by. One was familiar to him, but the other one, he had never felt before. It grew stronger as he neared the door to Mr. Elliott's room. The laughter that floated out was lighter than on previous visits, to get information from them to help in the investigation of finding their bass player. The sensation emanated from the room, Nick was able to confirm what he had felt before, but from a different source. He knew what happened to the bass player of this band.

“You wouldn’t see anything like that in Dublin, actually come to think about…” his words ended abruptly, his head snapped toward the door.

Nick meet his intense blue eyes, and knew immediately that what he felt was true. The entire line of questions he needed to ask flew from his mind. Nick already knew the answers and where he had been these past weeks. Clearing his throat, he stepped in the room.

“Evening gentleman.” Nick said addressing everyone.

“Just the man I wanted to see.” Joe said smugly.

“We’re not here to see you Mr. Elliott, we need to question Mr. Savage.” Nick informed him as he pulled the notebook from his pocket.

“I get to punch you now right, for accusing me of killing him?” Joe said smugly.

“If you do Mr. Elliott, I’ll have you locked up so fast your head will spin.”

Moving closer to him, Joe didn’t hide the disdain he felt for the cock sure detective. “It would be worth one night in jail to do that.”

Sav quickly got up to approach Nick to hold out his hand. “Rick Savage.”

Coiling his hand around Sav’s, Nick held it longer then was necessary when greeting some one. “Detective Nick Knight, Lynda Samos, Metro Homicide.”

Sav was the one to pull away first, taking Lynda's hand and gave her a smile.

“We’ll make this as short as possible Mr. Savage, we just need something for our report as to where you have been.” Lynda said.

“It’s simple really, Lacey and I went for a drive, the car broke down and we couldn’t find a way back.”

“How far outside of town were you?”

“I’m not sure,” Sav frowned and turned to Lacey. “Couple hundred miles maybe.”

Lynda looked to Lacey, then back to him. “Why didn’t you flag down a car when one passed?”

“Not many cars at three in the morning.” He told her.

“That doesn’t explain why you were gone so long?”

“We….uh broke into someone’s cottage and stayed there.”

Phil’s jaw dropped opened. “You did what?”

Sav turned his attention to him. “We couldn’t stay outside, it was raining.”

“Was there a phone at this place?” Lynda rubbed her brow, trying to make sense from the story he was giving.

“Yeah but it didn’t work, the owner’s must have had it turned off.”

“How far was this cottage from the car?”

“Couple miles.” Sav answered.

“Why stop there? Why not just keep going and find a different place?”

“I told you already. The car broke down and it was raining.”

“Or planned.” Joe said softly.

Nick, who had let Lynda do the questioning, so he could silently observe Sav, looked to Joe. “Why do you say that Mr. Elliott?” He asked.

“It all sounds to convenient, car breaks down, and there is a cottage a couple miles away with no working phone. Sounds like Lacey planned it that way.”

“Miss Garrett, did you plan his disappearance?” Nick hit her with a hard glare that only she would have understood.

Lacey glared at Joe.

“You did plan it, just like all those cards you sent.” Joe said angrily. “How long have you had this idea Lacey?”

“Longer than you think.”

“So you just come in here, knock him off his feet and go off to some lovers hideaway, not caring who is hurt in the process.”

“I figured after a week or so, you would find some one to replace him like you did before.” Lacey shot back.

“So you could have him all to yourself.” Joe all but yelled back.

“I didn’t force him, he went willingly.”

"He didn't stay there willingly." Joe snapped back. "He would never have stayed away this long, if he wasn't forced too." 

Sav knew he had to stop this, at least it might help Joe put his anger aside. "She didn't force me or hold me against my will, Joe. I stayed with her on my own, because there was something I chose..."

Nick gripped his arm to stop his words from coming out, about why he had stayed with her. Sav turned to look at him and easily caught the slight shake of his head.

Joe darted his eyes back and forth between them. He also noticed the motion Nick gave to him. "Chose what? You chose to stay with her, instead of coming back to this band and the commitments that come with it?"

Phil stepped forward and placed his hand on Joe's arm. "You said you would try to get along with her. Questioning Sav about who he chooses to spend time with, isn't trying very hard."

"I will," Joe started and looked at him, then back to Sav. "Once the truth is out about her."

"The truth is, Joe, you don't like her, I get that already." Sav moved closer to him. "You will just have to get over that, get used to it..."

“You know some thing else, we all sat around thinking he was dead thanks to you.” Joe directed his statement toward Lacey who was sitting on the couch.

“That’s enough Joe.” Sav told him.

“Why," Joe spun back around to face him. "Because you don’t want to hear the truth? Lacey knew exactly what she was doing.”

“And so did I.” Sav told him evenly.

 _‘_ _This was getting good.’_ Phil thought to himself. No one else wanted to say anything, even Nick and Lynda where watching Joe blow some steam, as the anger side set once he knew his best friend was safe.

“How long is it going to take for you to realize what she is Sav?”

“I already know what she is.”

“You wouldn’t know that if it slapped you in the face.” Joe retorted angrily.

Nick and Lynda could only watch them as they argued, practically ignoring everyone else in the room. Lacey was ready to bolt from the couch to drag Sav from the room. Phil didn’t know what to do anymore. Vivian and Rick were in the motion of standing up, as Sav and Joe’s temper’s flared.

Sav made his move toward Joe, slamming him to the wall before anyone could stop him. The air whooshed from Joe’s lungs, leaving him gasping for breath. He was a little dazed at hitting the wall so hard, he could feel Sav’s forearm pressed hard against his chest as he held him to the wall. Looking at him now, he saw the anger in his eyes.

“I said that was enough, Joe.” Sav growled.

Joe didn’t know if he was seeing things or not, when the deep flash of red appeared in Sav's eyes. Joe put his hands on his shoulders and tried to push him away, but he wouldn’t budge.

“You know it’s not going to work out with her.” Joe said, still trying to catch his breath.

“I’ll be the judge of that and not you.”

“Then you need to judge it soon.” Joe told him.

Sav leaned within inches of his face. “Don’t let a woman come between our friendship.” He suddenly let him go. Joe fell forward almost going straight to the floor.

“Come on Lacey.” Sav said as he quickly headed for the door, brushing past Nick on his way. Lacey jumped up from the couch and followed him.

“Mr. Savage we need to finish your sta….” Lynda called after him.

“I am finished.” He told her and was out the door before she could say anymore.

“What was that all about?” Lynda asked the others.

“Joe’s mouth.” Phil and Rick said at the same time.

Nick looked over at Joe who was running his hand through his hair, glancing around like he had lost some thing. “I take it you don’t like Miss Garrett?”

“Why, does it show?” Joe shot back at him.

“Loud and clear.”

“Sav hasn’t done anything like that in a long time.” Phil commented.

“How many times has it happened?” Lynda asked

“Other times it was just petty arguments.” Joe informed them. “He has never physical...nothing like that.”

“I think I’ll find out where he went.” Phil said leaving the room. At the end of the short hall, he stopped to look toward the elevator to see Lacey standing there. Swinging his gaze the other way, he saw Sav coming out of his room, carrying his bag. “Hey Sav, where are going now?” He asked following him to the elevator.

“I’m getting a room at another hotel.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“Yes I do.”

“Aren’t you the one that said don’t let a woman come between friendships.”

“Don’t get into it Phil.”

“Isn’t that what your doing?” Phil turned away from him and went back to Joe's room.

Sav watched him go as the doors opened and Lacey stepped in, she held her breath when Sav didn’t make a move to get on the elevator. “Are you coming?” She asked softly.

Sav looked at her a moment, then back down the hall where Phil was seconds ago. He was expecting one of them to come around the corner to keep him from leaving.

“Rick.”

Taking a deep breath, he bent his head down. “I’m coming.” Sav got on the elevator and the doors closed behind him.

Joe came rushing around the corner to find an empty hallway. Looking up at the numbers on the elevator, he noticed that it had already reached the lobby. By the time he rode the other one down, Sav would be no where to be found, unless he got stopped by the reporters, but as mad as he was, he would just barrel right through them.

“Goddamnit!” Joe yelled. He stood in the hall for a while longer. Trying to get his thoughts together, and his anger under control before headed back in with the others. He already knew they would give him the third degree about Lacey.


	10. Chapter 10

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt9)

Nick and Lynda headed out to his car after having to dodge the reporters in the lobby. Sav’s disappearance was a hot topic in the music world right now and given the bands history, the tragedies they have endured together and now this to add to growing list of gossip, it would always be talked about years in the future, question would be asked about it. Sav and the community were both in danger of being discovered because he was so much in the eyes of the public. The stress of being so well known to a lot of people, being in a band and everything that went along with that, now add the fact the he has to conceal what he, is will not be an easy task.

“So what do you think, is he lying?” Lynda asked when they were in the car.

“Of course he is,” Nick chimed. “He had to tell them something to cover himself and the truth.”

“But how did….oh no don’t tell me.” Lynda groaned.

Nick smiled at her.

“He’s a vampire, oh, that’s not good. What was she thinking?” Lynda pondered more to herself.

“I’m not sure yet, but I’m going to find out.”

“How are you going to do that?”

“I know where she lives here in town.” Nick told her.

“But if she lives in town, why take him so far out?”

“Privacy is best when bringing one across.”

“I think Lacey was being selfish in putting them through all that just so she could get what she wanted.” Lynda commented.

“So do I, but making those adjustments takes a little time, but she still could have waited until the tour was finished. That way she could have spent more time with him, to make sure he has accepted what he is now.”

“He looked pretty confident to me.” Lynda eyed Nick cursorily and thinking about how Sav handled all the questions, except toward the end with Joe.

Nick glanced at her, then started the car. “That was before you knew he was a vampire.”

“But you don’t think he can handle it?”

“Yes he can, he’s doing quite well actually, considering the short time he was away.”

“More than I can say about Mr. Elliott, I thought he was going to punch you several times.” Lynda reminded him.

“So did I, but I couldn’t blame him though, after all, I did basically accuse him of killing his best friend.”

“You pulled the wrong strings on this case Nick.”

“I know, but sometimes you have too.”

The rest of the ride to the station was in silence. Sitting at his desk, Nick typed up the report with Lynda looking over his shoulder, putting in her two cents worth. They both singed it and placed it in the box for their captain to read over and give it a final stamp to be filed with the cases closed. Nick and Lynda said their goodnights and headed for their homes.

~~~

Joe slid into the booth and joined Phil, Rick and Vivian in the hotel restaurant for dinner a couple of days later.

“Maybe we should change hotels," Joe frowned at every one around the table. "It gets old having to wade through the reporters every time we come down.”

“You would think they could find something else to write about.” Rick said, as he glanced toward the restaurant door to see what the commotion was about.

“Fat chance in that," Phil started, looking at the door to see the reporters trying to gain access inside. "They want all the details, right down to what color Sav’s underwear are.” He chuckled.

“He doesn’t wear any, so I guess that would be flesh tone.” Rick replied laughing.

“I guess flesh tone would work.” Sav said as he pushed Joe aside to sit in the booth with them.

“Hey Sav, glad you could join us.” Phil smiled.

“Yeah, well you know I couldn’t stay away forever.”

Joe picked up his drink, then looked at him. “Could have fooled some of us, with that stunt you pulled.”

“Oh well, it couldn’t have been helped.” Sav told him, shrugging his shoulders.

“Speaking of….where is Lacey?” Joe asked.

“Out with some friends.”

“That’s funny, she actually let you out of her sights long enough to come here.” Phil kicked him under the table. “Ouch!”

Sav turned more to face him. “Look Joe, I didn’t come here to start an argument over my choice of who I’m dating right now.”

“And we’re not.” Phil glared at Joe, giving him another soft kick under the table. “Are we Joe?”

“Ok, ok.” Joe said putting his hand up in defeat. “But I still don’t like her.”

“She’s not for you to like.” Sav almost yelled.

“Trust me I won’t, as long as I’m not in the same room with her, we should get along just fine.”

Phil kicked him again.

“Ouch, knock it off. Phil!”

“Then shut up about Lacey.”

“Why, she’s only going to cause problems.” Joe's voice raised another notch.

“No, you’re the one causing problems.” Sav said and made a move to get up. Joe grabbed his arm and literally yanked him back in the seat. Sav looked down at his hand, then up to his face. Joe saw the flash of anger sweep across his eyes and quickly removed his hand.

“Sorry.” He said with a sly grin.

“I bet you are.” Sav replied lowly. Every one at the table sat in tense silence.

“Ok…well now, that is out of the way, where to next?” Vivian smiled and rubbed his hands together.

“Well, we could go where the next gig is on the tour schedule, starting next week, which is ….” Phil suggested.

“A thousand miles from here,” Joe huffed. “In Salt Lake City, UT.”

“The buses would have to meet us there and we would still have to back track over here.” Vivian put in.

“Or we could just pick up where we left off.” Phil put in.

“The venues that were scheduled for us may not be available now, those may have to be rescheduled.” Rick added.

Joe leaned back in his seat. “We would have to extending the tour, either way that’s what is going to happen, so it doesn’t matter where we start.”

“We should continue from here, just like nothing happened.” Before he even got the words out, Sav knew they were the wrong ones.

“Nothing happened,” Joe chuckled. “I don’t call being hounded by reporters, being told about a dead body that may or may not be you, being accused of murder, being interrogated for three hours by a detective that would love nothing better than to lock me up…..NOTHING!” Joe ranted and sat up straighter, trying to catch Sav's eyes.

Rick kicked him this time.

“Ouch, stop kicking me damnit!” Joe yelled.

“Excuse me,” The waitress interrupted. “Are you ready to order?”

“Yes we are.” Vivian smiled up at her, then picked up his menu, to which everyone else followed.

She took their orders and went off the fill them.

“You’re not eating, Sav?” Vivian asked.

“Uh... no, I ate earlier with Lacey.” Sav told them, ignoring what Joe said. “By the way, where is Malvin?”

“He had to fly home for a family emergency two weeks after you disappeared.” Phil told him. “I called him this morning to let him know you weren’t dead and showed up out of the blue.”

When the waitress brought their food; Sav sat back and screwed his face up at the noxious smells.

Rick noticed the look and asked, “Why the funny face?”

“Your food is turning my stomach.”

“Never has before.” Joe commented.

“Maybe I’m coming down with something.”

“Too many blow jobs from the ice queen.” Joe mumbled and moved his leg just in time before Phil could connect with his shin.

“Sav, you look very pale.” Rick reached across the table to touch his arm to get his attention.

Sav suddenly got up, ignoring the calls for him to come back.

“Guess he is coming down with something,” Rick said worriedly as they all watched him head outside. “Isn’t the bathroom that way?”

“Yeah it is, fresh air can help.” Phil told him.

~~~

Sav dodged the reporters on his way out, not saying anything to them. Once outside he realized that they were following him and he darted in a quick blur to the alley beside the hotel. Taking a deep breath to calm his churning stomach, he leaned against the brick wall. _‘I will have to try doing that again, but with less food around.’_ His thoughts were interrupted by the same sensation from a few days ago. He looked down the dark alley to see Nick approaching him from the shadows.

“You look very pale.” Nick commented with a smile.

“So I was told. The guys are eating, and the smells from their food was to much and I had to get out of there before I tossed my stomach.”

Nick chuckled at his dilemma. He noticed the gleam of gold flaking in his eyes, pulling out a small silver flask from his inside jacket, he passed it Sav. “Drink this, it will help.”

Tipping it up Sav took a long pull from it and handed it back.

Nick tucked it back in his pocket. “You should get a flask for occasion such as this. Feeling better?”

“Yeah thanks.” Sav replied. “What are you doing here?”

“Just doing a follow up, to see how you’re handling your new life.”

“I’m doing fine, under the circumstances.”

“Yes you are. How are they dealing with the story you gave them?”

“Fine I guess, but it’ll only be a matter of time before one of them suspects something is different.”

“Just try to act as normal as possible.” Nick told him. “You want to take a walk?”

“To where?” Sav asked.

“Just around. You can ask me any questions you have on your mind.”

“Um…yeah sure.” Sav looked around the side of the building to see the reporters still there waiting for him. “My first question would have to be. Can you do anything about those reporters?”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Nick said. “Lets go this way.” Indicating down the alley from where had came. They walked in silence for a while. “How is Lacey treating you?” He asked out of the blues.

“Oh she’s great, very understanding and patient.”

“It takes a lot of patients to teach one...the way of vampire. Veiled lessons should began prior to being brought across.”

Sav frowned at his use of words. “They certainly were veiled. I don’t recall any type of lessons, only hints that I didn’t connect together until the night we were...when she brought me across. I had know idea that she was…”

“She didn’t tell you?”

“She did, yes...could have been sooner...instead we were...were…”

“You don’t have to tell me.” Nick glanced at him. “I understand, after all, I have brought a few across myself.”

“Did you wait until you were right in the middle of fucking some one to tell them you were a vampire?”

“Sexual intercourse is usually frowned upon, should never be used to bring some one across.” Nick slowed his steps when he felt Sav stop on the side walk. “Little late to be having regrets.”

Sav resumed walking, his pace a little faster then before. “I’m comfortable with the choice I made. Lacey should have told me what she was hiding before that night.”

Nick quickly caught up to him. “I get the impression you don’t want to talk about that any more.”

“Your impression is right.” Sav grumbled.

“Did Lacey instruct you on The Code?”

“Yes.” Sav slowed his pace again. “She had me repeat them every day. Do I need to recite them to you?”

Nick smiled. “That will not be necessary.”

“She explained all of them, had me memorize that too. Although the one that forbids us to bring children across. Lacey didn’t go into great detail about that one. Why?”

“Children do not understand what’s happened to them. Their minds mature but the rest stays the same. I only know of a few incidents where that has happened, they had to be destroyed.”

“Well, that was cruel.”

“No, not really, considering the death and destruction they caused. Killing sprees and not caring who found the bodies of the dead, putting The Community at risk of being discovered. Children must never be taken as a means to quench your thirst, even in the most desperate of hours.”

“I may not be able to uphold that law if my future children are close to dying.” Sav grumbled.

Nick grabbed his arm to stop him from going further. “What do you mean future children? Didn’t Lacey tell you, you can’t have children now?”

Sav looked dumb struck. “She didn’t tell me that.”

“She should have and she was wrong in not doing so. I take it you wanted children?”

“Yes, in the future maybe, but now that chance is gone forever.”

“Don’t even attempt what you are thinking.” Nick said quickly.

“And what am I thinking?”

“The Code forbids us to bring children across.”

“I wouldn’t do that.” Sav rolled his eyes and continued walking. “Not after what you told me would happen to them. Something else Lacey didn’t tell me.” Even the thought of taking a child's life, made Sav's stomach churn again. “I’m just angry she didn’t me I could never have children now. Have you….ever taken the life of…?”

“Not in all my eight hundred years.” Nick told him.

Sav looked at him in astonishment. “Your eight hundred years old?”

“Maybe a little more, but I have taken the life of many, but never a child.”

“Well, I won’t have to worry about that, I’ll never kill any one.” Sav remarked.

Nick chuckled at his reply. “All of use must kill at some point or another.”

“I don’t think I can do that.” Sav replied.

“We’re predators, always on the hunt for food. The thrill of the hunt is what draws us to kill, gives the blood a whole new taste and to savor the reward at the end.”

“You sound as though you enjoy it?”

“I do, but it’s been many years since I have partaken in the hunt, its not that easy anymore. Mortals have become too sophisticated in technology these days.”

“No thanks, I’ll stick to the bottled stuff.”

“There will come a day when the desire to take fresh human blood will be to hard to resist. The ones closest to you will be in danger of becoming your next meal.”

“That...desire hasn’t...well not much anyway.” Sav thought over the last few days, how his body would react with tingling, almost humming when he was close to any one...warm.

“I’m very serious. You should deal with that need now, instead of regretting your actions later, ones will you be powerless to stop.”

“The ones I’m closest to right now are the guys in the band.” Sav couldn’t hide the uncertain fear in his voice and shifted nervously on his feet.

“Exactly. I understand you all have a long history together?”

“Yeah we do, but I would never do what your thinking, I couldn’t.”

“Never underestimate the draw of warm blood just inches from you, because the man in you will lose, in the end, the vampire will win.” Nick gently informed him.

Sav looked at him in shock. He couldn’t believe that he might actually hurt someone in the band because of the life he chose. The thought of it was appalling. No he couldn’t do that, no matter how bad it got, he wouldn’t.

“The lure of vampire blood is just as strong.” Nick whispered, close to his ear.

“What?” Sav asked absently, he hadn’t been paying attention to Nick and stepped back to look at him.

“Vampire blood is just as alluring as human blood.” Nick repeated.

“Well, I wouldn’t know about that. I’ve only meet two.”

“Lacey is very desirable. I haven’t tasted her since I brought her across.”

“Yeah, I enjoy her very much, but not just that part.” Sav told him with a crooked grin.

“Tell me, what does she tell you about your own unique taste?”

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable around him, Sav started walking again. “My blood….oh I don’t know….spicy maybe, she never really said anything about it.”

“No, it’s far from spicy.” Nick voice had taken on a deeper tone.

Sav recognized the tone in his voice, the same one he used with Lacey when they share blood. He stopped in his tracks to stare at Nick. “Well…um…you’ll have to ask her that because I wouldn’t know.”

“I don’t have to, I already know it will taste of the finest blood I have had in long time.” Nick slowly reached up to run his finger down Sav's throat.

 _‘_ _Ok this is going beyond talking._ _’_ Sav thought to himself, and quickly stepped back out of his reach. He didn’t like how quickly Nick changed from being a cop following up on his case, to the one that stood before him now. He could see the desire to taste him in his eyes, felt it in the air around them. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around. Several people strolled the streets around them and he had no idea where he was, Nick had an advantage over him. Sav saw a yellow cab coming down the street.

“Well, it’s getting late and I should get back before...” Sav trailed off as he went to the edge of the sidewalk to stop the cab.

“We’ll have to get together again. Maybe I can answer a few more of your question.” Nick suggested as he watched him start to get in the cab.

Sav had one foot inside and he turned to Nick. “I’m leaving in a couple of days, going back on the road to finish the tour.”

“No matter, our paths will cross again in the future.” Nick replied as matter of fact.

“Yeah, I’m sure they will.” Sav commented as he got in the cab. “Thanks Nick for clearing a few things up for me.”

“Anytime,” Nick reached into his pocket to pull out a white card. “Here take this, if you need anything call me at this number, doesn’t matter what time of day or night.”

Sav took the card from him and glanced at it. On the front was his number at the police station and on the back he had scribbled his home number. “Thanks, I will.” He closed the door, then gave the driver the address to his hotel. Glancing out the window he waved bye to Nick.

Nick watched as the cab drove away. “We will meet again...very soon.” He mumbled to himself. He walked to the nearest alley and looked around; seeing that no one was around, he leaped into the air.

~~

Sav watched the buildings go by in a blur, what Nick had told him about the lust for human blood worried him. He had no idea what to expect when it happened and who would be close by at the time. Maybe it would never affect him like that. Sav chuckled to himself, who was he kidding, it would one day and he hoped Lacey would be there when it happened. Then there was the comment he made about how his blood would taste, his implication were plain as if he had written them on a piece of paper. Now he knew what Lacey meant about no preference between a man or a woman.

The driver was tapping on the glass to get his attention. When Sav looked up the driver indicated that they were sitting in front of his hotel. Pulling out his wallet, Sav paid him and got out. At least the reporters hadn’t found where he was staying with Lacey yet. He bounded into the hotel lobby just as the sun was barely gracing the morning sky.


	11. Chapter 11

Rock of Ages, Forever Pt10

A few days later the buses were packed and ready to go, only problem was, Sav was nowhere to be found…again. They had been waiting on him since ten a.m. No calls saying when he would get there and Joe was fuming as he paced inside the hotel lobby. At least the reporters where gone he thought. No doubt he was with Lacey, she was trouble looming on the horizon and Joe knew it, why couldn’t Sav see it. He growled in frustration and headed for the bar.

“Let’s go.” He told the others.

“Sav here yet?” Vivian asked.

“No, we’ve waited long enough, he’ll have to find his own way there.” Joe told them, he turned around to head toward the bus. A quick glance at the low setting sun, he groaned deep in his chest. He wasn’t really looking forward to the eleven hour bus ride, one day off, then the long over due gig. Reaching the steps he clearly heard Lacey’s loud voice.

“Rick, there is not enough protection on this bus.” She was saying.

“Then I’ll have to hide in the shower all day, nobody uses it anyway.”

“That won’t work either.”

“Then what do you want me to do?”

“Stay here a couple more days until we can find better transportation that will protect us from…..”

“No, I’ve been away too long already, I told you that. I’m riding the bus end of discussion.”

“Protection from what?” Joe said as he came in. They both turned their heads to look at him.

“From you.” Lacey huffed.

“Well, I don’t bite if that’s what you’re worried about.” Joe smirked.

“No, but I might.” Lacey replied smartly.

Sav grabbed her hand, pulling her back to the sitting area in the back of the bus where he slammed the door behind them. Joe could hear them still arguing. He didn’t care what they were a yelling about, as long as Sav stayed on this bus.

“Was that Sav I saw pushing Lacey back to the room?” Phil asked as he came onboard.

“Yeah they’re arguing about something.” Joe told him.

“You don’t know what?”

“He’s on the bus, that’s all that matters.” Joe grumbled as he stuffed his bag under his bunk.

“His mood matches yours.” Phil commented.

“Well, we were supposed to have left ten hours ago.” Joe said as Sav came out of the room. “Where have you been all day?”

“Asleep.” He nonchalantly replied.

“All day?”

“Yeah, late night, didn’t get back to the hotel until the sun was coming up.”

“You could have came here instead and waited on the bus.” Joe commented.

“And miss half the morning rolling in the sheets, no, don’t think so.”

“You could have used that pull out bed back there.” Phil smiled and pointed toward the very small sitting room where Lacey was.

Sav winked at him with a smile, “Oh I intend to.”

“Lacey is riding with us?” Joe raised his brows in question.

“Yeah, is that a problem?”

Joe didn’t answer him, only grumbled something that no one understood and flopped in his seat.

“This should be interesting.” Phil mumbled.

“Torture is more like it.” Joe huffed.

“Come on Joe, relax.” Sav slapped his leg on his way by. “Maybe I can get her to dance for you, she’s very good and sexy with the right music.”

“Uh…no thanks, I’ll pass.” Joe snatched up a magazine from the rack.

“Are you sure, could prove to break the wall down between you two.”

“I’m positive.” Joe shot back.

“OK suit yourself, but you don’t know what you’re missing.”

Joe almost replied to his comment but changed his mind.

Lacey picked that moment to come out of the room and went to the front of the bus, her hips swaying seductively. She could feel Joe watching her. “These are mine, don’t even think about touching them.” She told them, holding up the green bottles for them to see.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, baby.” Joe sneered.

“And don’t call me that.” Lacey shot back and grabbed Sav’s hand on the way back to the room, slamming the door, which was quickly followed by a thud against it.

Phil and Joe didn’t need x-ray vision to know what they were doing. Phil was just getting settled in for the ride when Vivian and Rick finally made it on board.

“Sorry, fans caught us as we were leaving the bar.” Vivian informed them.

“Sav here yet?” Rick asked.

“Back there...with Lacey.” Phil hooked his thumb in that direction.

Loud bangs and muffled moans sweep through the bus.

“They aren’t going to do that all night are they?” Rick wondered.

“Hope not.” Vivian answered, as the noise grew louder.

Sliding further down in his seat, Joe grumbled again. “She’s doing it on purpose to get to me.”

“Why do you say that?” Phil asked.

“To see what I will be missing.”

“Oh yeah,” Phil snapped his fingers

“What are you missing Joe?” Rick asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“Sav asked Joe earlier if he wanted to see Lacey dance for him and he turned it down.”

“That is bit...surprising, bet she would make your head spin.”

“Yeah, I’m sure she could, but I don’t want to find out.” Joe replied and flipped the page of his magazine.

“She can come out and dance for me.” Rick told them as he took a seat when the bus started moving forward.

“Be sure to get your drool bucket Rick.” Vivian laughed.

“May need two of them.” Phil put in.

Joe smirked at his comment and continued to look through his magazine. Rick and Vivian were telling Phil about the fans that had caught them leaving the bar and how one offered to do them all at the same time. Vivian told her that they weren’t into that kind of kinky stuff. Joe got up and went to the frig, reaching in he grabbed a drink and saw the green bottle Lacey warned them about. He was tempted to see what kind of booze it was, but quickly changed his mind, she would probably know if he touched it.

Hours later the noise from the bedroom finally turned to giggles and laughter. Lacey shrieked several times causing every one to look in that direction. Joe tried to ignore it, up until something solid hit the door and Lacey yelled at Sav.

“What did you do that for?”

“You should have brought it with you.”

“I’m going to get it.” Lacey told him and grabbed his shirt to cover up her nude form.

Stretching his arms up and behind his head, Sav smiled wickedly at her. “I dare you to go out there like that.”

“Why Mr. Savage,” Lacey cooed. “I’ll take you up on that dare.”

Lacey dropped his shirt, grabbed the knob to slowly open the door. Stepping boldly out, she made her way towards the frig. Phil lost his train of thought as he was talking to Vivian, who turned to see what he was staring at. His mouth fell open just as Rick’s drink hit the floor. Joe saw her out of the corner of his eye, he didn’t raise his head as she walked by him, only followed her with his eyes. Lacey opened the frig and bent over slightly to retrieve the bottle and headed back toward the room, her hips swaying again. Nobody moved or said anything, just stared at her with gaping mouths. When Lacey reached the door she turned in Joe’s direction and caught his eye, she slowly licked her lips, winked at him and quickly went into the room.

Joe dropped his book with a thud on the table; causing him to jump at the sound, he tore his gaze from the door and cleared his throat. “Well, now that we have established that.” He murmured.

They all heard Sav roar with laughter behind the door.

“I think that made Joe speechless for once.” Lacey said, giggling herself.

“You win,” Sav told her once he calmed down.

“What do I get for that?” Lacey leered at him as she slowly crawled across the bed with catlike grace.

His eyes glowing gold with desire, Sav reached for her, “You can feed me again.”

“mmmm, I like the sound of that.” She ran her tongue slowly up his thigh, lightly nipping him as she went. She sank her fangs in the soft flesh of his upper thigh and grabbing his hard member at the same time.

Sav yelled from the suddenness of it and the slight pain that soon turned to pleasure as she gently sucked his blood. Lacey withdrew her fangs to take him all the way in her mouth, using her tongue she pressed it against him as her fangs slid slowly upward, her lips trailing lightly behind. Sav thrust his hips up as she went back down.

With her strength Lacey pinned him to the bed so he couldn’t move, a deep growl rumbled in his throat as she teased his tip and went back down. The fingers of her free hand lightly stroked his tight sacks as she drew back.

Sav dug his hands in her hair, trying to force her to go faster. Lacey shoved his hand away and continued her slow path downward and back up until he couldn’t take it anymore. In one swift movement with his leg, he had tossed Lacey off him. She shrieked in surprise when she felt him on top of her plunging deep within her, her muscles tightened around him. Lacey opened her eyes and gazed up at him.

“Tsk, tsk Mr. Savage, you seem to have lost control.” Lacey purred as she saw his fangs peeking out from his parted lips.

“Who is to blame for that?” His growled lowly and pumped into her.

Lacey crushed his mouth to shove her tongue into his mouth, running it over his fangs, she was rewarded with faster, deeper strokes. She loved it when he sent her to the edge like this, pounding into her as every muscle in him tightened. Sav grabbed her hair and roughly pulled her head back exposing the vein in her throat, she felt him pulsing inside her with every hard motion of his hips.

Sav came down to bury his fangs deep in her throat. Lacey gasped loudly as he went deeper, going after the very sweetness she offered him. Sav moaned against her neck when her blood touched his tongue, he spilled into her. He sifted position and reached down between them to finger her clit, Lacey came up to meet him. His hard cock stroked her slowly, his finger flicked over her. He didn’t pull his fangs out just yet, his tongue gliding over the sensitive skin around his teeth. He let go of her hair when she was on the verge of her climax. Lacey dug her fingernails in his back and her fangs went into his shoulder, her entire body trembled as she came, taking in his blood, his essence into her. She groaned in pleasure as he took more from her.

Sav withdrew his teeth, licking the drops of blood as Lacey did the same. Propping himself up he stared down at her passion filled eyes. Sav brought up his hand, he licked the taste of her from his fingers, then eased downward down, brushing her lips softly with his.

“You taste good in so many ways.” He whispered.

“So do you.” She sighed.

Sav rolled over to his back and pulled her against his chest, both of them breathing heavily. Lacey snuggled closer to him. They soon drifted off to sleep to the motion of the bus, as it sped down the highway.

****

“Are they going for a marathon in there or what?” Rick sighed heavily.

“You would think so. Hell, they’ve been at it all night.” Phil put in. "Except for maybe an hour."

“None of us are getting any sleep,” Joe looked across the short distance to where Vivian was sprawled out in his bunk. “Except him.”

“Hey, knock it off in there!” Phil yelled towards the back. “We’re trying to sleep out here.”

"If she continues with us the rest of the tour," Phil punched his pillow up. "We are getting another bus."

Joe rolled to face the back of his bunk. "Good idea. I'll ask management about it."

The reply came as soft giggles from both of them. Phil groaned and put his pillow over his head when he heard them start up again. Joe took a deep breath to try and block them out. Rick put his headphones on and turned the music up a little louder.

~~~

The bus had stopped at a travel plaza for gas late morning. Giving everyone some time to go inside the restaurant to have a bite of breakfast. Truck stops usually weren't their favorite place to eat, but everyone was to tired and hungry to look for something different. Phil, Rick and Vivian went inside while Joe stayed behind to wake Sav.

Joe knocked softly on the door. When no reply came, he knocked louder, _‘_ _OK_ _fine, don’t answer’_ Joe thought, he turned the knob and stepped into the darkened room. The morning sun spilled in giving him just enough light to see by. Sav lay on his stomach, facing away from him; Lacey was curled up next to him. _‘_ _He should have_ _heard me knocking’_ Joe thought. He went over to the bed and was about to reach out to shake Sav, when Lacey’s voice startled him.

“It’s not wise to wake a sleeping beast,” She said softly. “You may not like the results in the end.”

“I was coming to wake him for breakfast Lacey, or are you starving him too?”

“He has been feed properly, I assure you Mr. Elliott.” Lacey told him.

Joe glanced down at Sav; his breathing was deep and slow. He hadn’t even moved when he talked to Lacey. _‘That was strange, Sav is not a heavy sleeper, never has been.’_ “OK, but if he comes out pissed later, because he didn’t eat breakfast, it’s your fault.”

“Good day Mr. Elliott,” Lacey finally looked up at him. “By the way, don’t come in here bothering us again.”

Joe wanted to put her in her place about that warning, but clenched his jaw and said nothing. Spinning on his heels he went out and shut the door behind him. Deliberately stomping down the steps to make as much noise as possible, Joe stopped outside so his eyes could adjust to the bright sunlight.

“Sav not eating breakfast either?” Vivian asked when he joined them at the table.

“No, Lacey said he had already eaten.”

Phil leaned back in his seat to stare at him. “I didn’t see them come out of that room.”

“Maybe they have food stashed in there.” Rick laughed.

“He’s sleeping like a rock.” Joe said more to himself than the others.

“I would to, if I was up all night screwing around like they were.” Rick replied.

Vivian's interest was peeked at that news. “They did. I didn’t hear any thing.”

“That’s because you were asleep, unlike the rest of us.” Joe told him.

“Now that you mention it, you guys do look a little tried.”

“But at least we’re not grumpy.” Rick smiled.

Joe was absently pushing his food around his plate, deep in thought about the few changes he had already noticed in Sav’s behavior since he got back. He would wait before he brought the subject up with Sav, to see if he noticed anything else.

The bus pulled out an hour later. They would reach Boston, MA in about four hours, check into another hotel and the show was the following evening. Much of the next day would be for rehearsal, since it had been over twelve weeks since they had played together on stage. It didn’t take long for Joe, Phil and Rick to go to sleep once the bus hit the road again. Leaving Vivian to stare out the window at the passing scenery.


	12. Chapter 12

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt11)

Joe rubbed his face, but it didn’t help, his eyes were open and it was still to dark on the bus. Sliding from his bunk after being awakened when they stopped, he stretched and looked toward the back, noticing the door was still shut. 

“Why is it so dark in here?” He said more to himself.

“Because I asked Phil to close the blinds.” Sav told him from across the bus. He was sitting at the table looking over the new scheduled dates for the tour that Malvin had dropped off, just as he was getting up. Mal had scowled him like he was a child for the act he pulled, worrying everybody to death like that. Sav could only stand there, head hung and take it, while Mal vented his own worries. He told Sav he had better not do that again or he would pull out his hair from a nervous break down. Sav couldn’t help but laugh at that remark, because their little tour manger didn't have any hair to pull. Mal had left after that; back in tour manager mode and off he went to check in with the hotel.

“Why did you do that?” Joe asked as he padded down the short hallway.

“It was to bright in here with the sun shinning in.”

“I can’t see a thing."

Sav glanced around, then back to the papers spread across the table. "It's not that dark in here, Joe."

"I still can't see." He shot back and bumped into the chair, "What are you doing?”

“Looking over the new schedule for the tour.” Sav told him.

“How can you see in here it’s to dark?” Joe commented.

“I can see just fine.”

Joe flipped on the light.

Sav squinted his eyes against the brightness. “Hey, warn me next time.”

Joe could smell the coffee and made a beeline for it. He fixed a cup and leaned over Sav to look at the papers. Sav sat up straighter as the smell of Joe’s blood assaulted his nostrils. He quickly gathered the papers in a pile.

“Here, I’m done, you can take them over there to look at them.”

“I can see them fine right here, with the light on.” Joe said. “Don’t you need your glasses to see?”

“Yeah….but I…lost them…..while I was gone.” Sav nervously stumbled over his words.

“You have another pair in the drawer over there.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about those.” Sav replied. “Here take these.” He practically pushed Joe out of the way in his hast to get up. Going over to the frig, he pulled out a green bottle and tipped it to his lips…and stopped. He couldn’t drink it like that with Joe standing there, watching his every move. He grabbed a dark mug from the cabinet and poured some, then gulped it down.

“A little earlier to be drinking isn’t it?” Joe sat down and took a sip of his coffee.

Sav poured another mug full and gulped that down also, “No.”

“Keep drinking like that and you’ll be wasted before to long.” Joe said as he watched him down a third shot.

“Not with this stuff.”

“OK don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Joe told him. “This is going to be a grueling eight weeks.”

“We’ve done worse and besides, it’ll be worth it, knowing that the fans didn’t want their money back.”

“Yeah, you have a point there.”

The door on the bus opened and Sav literally jumped from the sunlight as it poured in. He quickly turned his head away and shut his eyes from the glare, he stayed that way, until the door was shut again.

“Hey, you're up.” Malvin happily greeted Joe. “Long night I take it?”

“You could say that.” Joe replied, looking at Sav.

“Sav are you sick, you look pale as a ghost?” Mal commented as he moved closer to him.

“Uh….no I’m fine.”

“Drinking booze on an empty stomach will do that.” Joe told him.

Sav chuckled softly. “Yeah maybe.”

“Mal is this the best you could do? Look at it, we have two, eight consecutive dates for shows and having to travel by bus to each one. This is going to wipe us out.”

“Sorry, that’s the best we could do. The venue management was already up in arms about having to postpone the shows in the first place. A couple of them didn’t even want to rescheduled, but with a lot of sweet talking, we changed their minds.”

“I’m taking three months off after this tour.” Joe sighed.

“You take three months off, that’ll be the day. You’ll be in your studio in two weeks, writing again.” Mal told him as a matter of fact.

“Probably.”

“Well, I know for a fact that you will be. You don’t know the meaning of the words, time off.”

“Maybe I should get the dictionary and look it up.” Joe smiled at him as he got up.

“Wouldn’t do any good, you still wouldn’t know what it meant.”

Joe poured another cup of coffee and slide back into his seat, still watching Sav.

“Don’t get to comfortable, the rooms are awaiting.” Mal informed them both.

“You go ahead Joe, I’ll wait for Lacey to wake up.” Sav said and moved toward the back of the bus.

“When do I get to meet her Sav?” Malvin called after him.

“Later tonight.” Sav replied and closed the door softly behind him.

“I find it a little strange that he would bring Lacey on the last leg of the tour, he’s never done anything like this before.” Mal said to Joe.

“You and I both.” Joe said. He didn’t want to mention the few other observation that he had noticed to Mal, it would only worry him. He would wait to see if anything else popped up.

“Why are the blinds down?” Mal asked.

Joe shrugged. “Sav wanted it that way.”

“That’s strange.” Mal mumbled.

Joe grabbed his bags and headed for the hotel. Bounding down the steps with Mal right on his heels, he suddenly stopped and turned to him. “If we’re only to be here one night, why get a room?”

“Because you always do.”

“I’m tried of hotel rooms, think I’ll stay on the bus.” Joe told him.

“Are you sure?” Mal asked with surprise.

“Yeah. I’ll see you later at dinner.” Joe went back on the bus to put his bag back in the same place.

He heard Sav and Lacey talking. A short time later she came out wearing his shirt. She went to the frig to pull out the same bottle Sav had drank from.

“Maybe I should join you and Sav in getting drunk.” Joe commented.

“You wouldn’t like this kind of drink, Joe.” Lacey told him. It surprised him that she called him by his first name.

“My shirt doesn’t do you justice.”

Lacey looked down at the large shirt, she only had it buttoned a few times and it hung low enough to cover her ass. “Well you are much bigger than I am.” Lacey told him, she knew he was thinking about last night when she came out completely nude. A playful grin crossed her lips. “Did you get a good look last night?”

“I think everybody did.” Joe waved his hand around in the air.

Lacey locked her eyes with his over the rim of her mug. "What did you think?”

“That you were doing all of it to remind me what I’m was missing.”

“I love it when a man uses his intelligence. It’s a big turn on for me.”

“I use mine all the time.” Joe smirked.

Lacey had moved slowly toward him as they talked. She stood right in front of him now and Joe had to look up at her. He never really paid that much attention to the deep green of her eyes before and now that she was this close, he couldn’t help but notice them, even in the dim light they sparkled.

Lacey bent over to place her hands on the arms of the chair, trapping Joe there. She ran her tongue sensually across her lips. “Do you want your shirt back Joe?”

The sound of her voice sent tingles through him. Lacey heard his heartbeat pick up a few paces.

She eased herself down to straddle his lap. “Or would you rather feel me through the thin fabric.”

Joe was captivated by her voice, by her eyes, knowing he should stop this, but didn’t want to. How far would she take it? This woman has been nothing but unpleasant to him since they meet, but yet, he sat there enthralled by her, wanting nothing more than to throw her to the floor and fuck her hard.

Picking up his hand, she brought it to her lips. “You have strong hands Joe.” Lacey pulled one of his fingers in her mouth and bit down lightly, she teased the tip with her tongue. Taking it all the way in, she closed her lips around it, slowly pulling it out. Lacey threw her head back and guided his hand down the sensitive skin on her neck, then down across her breast. She moaned in pleasure as Joe took over, lightly rubbing the harden nipple through the shirt.

“You have a gently touch and could drive a woman crazy with it.” Lacey whispered.

She felt his other hand on her hip, Lacey moved further up on his legs, as she leaned forward within inches of his lips. She descended the final distance between them and ran her tongue against his lips until he opened up to her. Their tongues met, the taste and warmth of him shot through her body. Lacey slid her hands through his hair to pull him deeper into their kiss. She pushed her hips down on him, felt the heat radiate from his groin.

Joe reached between them and undid the buttons on the shirt, pushing it aside. His arm went around Lacey to pulled her closer, while the other cupped her breast. Joe pulled away from her to trail his hot tongue down her throat. Lacey arched her back and gave him better access to her, ground her hips into his growing hardness. Joe sucked her nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue across it. Lacey sighed with pleasure.

“Lacey, don’t tease Joe like that.” Sav said just above a whisper, right in her ear.

Joe almost dumped her on the floor at the sound of his voice.

“Ooo came on baby,” Lacey cooed. “I was enjoying it.”

Sav stood up and gripped her head between his hands, titling it backward so she was looking up at him. “You know you can’t take it all the way.” He said and leaned down to capture her lips in a heated kiss. Releasing her, he looked at Joe, who was still speechless to smile at him.

“Oh alright,” Lacey sighted, leaning forward, she kissed Joe again, pulling back she whispered to him. “Some other time maybe.” She stood up and with deliberate slowness, adjusted the shirt, giving Joe several good views of her body. Moving away from him, she went over to Sav to pull him down to kiss him hard. “Now who’s going to put out the fire that is raging inside me?”

“I guess I will.” He replied, his voice already deep with desire. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, he headed for the sitting room. Lacey had already pulled his shirt off by the time the door closed, sealing them in the darkness of the room.

Joe pulled himself together. Taking a deep breath he ran his hand through his hair. “I’ll have hell to pay for later.” He said a loud. “Maybe I will stay in the hotel.”

Sav poked his head out. “You don’t have to do that Joe.” And slammed the door again as Lacey yanked him back in.

Joe heard their moans of passion a short time later. Grabbing a bottle of water, he left the bus and went for a walk around the hotel grounds to clear his head.

~~~~

Sav didn’t join them for dinner and they weren’t on the bus when Phil went to check. They must have had other plans and of course he didn’t say anything to anybody, as was his practice since he returned. Vivian made a comment in passing that since when did they have to check in with everyone about where they were going. Mal agreed with him about that.

Conversation was relatively light around the table, more suggestion were brought up about the tour. Joe told them that his voice was going to be fried after consecutive dates so until then he would try not to talk too much, which was going to be a miracle since he liked to talk, but he knew his limits.

Later that night, Joe stepped into the hotel lounge and noticed Sav sitting at the bar. He went over and slid onto the bar stool next to him.

“Hey.” Joe said. “Missed you at dinner.”

“Lacey and I went to meet some one.” Sav told him.

The bartender came over to get Joe’s order.

“What ever he’s having.” Joe said and pointed at Sav’s drink.

The bartender quickly glanced at him. Sav shook his head slightly. “Vodka on the rocks followed with a beer.” Sav told him.

Joe leaned over and looked at Sav’s drink. “That’s not what you’re drinking, looks like red wine.”

“It is.” Sav replied and downed the rest. “And you don’t like red wine.”

“Neither do you.”

Sav shrugged his shoulders. “I started drinking it after I met Lacey.”

“Speaking of Lacey.” Joe started. “I want to explain what happened earlier.”

“Nothing to explain.” Sav told him and poured more wine into his glass.

“It shouldn’t have happened. I don’t know what I was thinking. I guess it was the way she was coming on to me, the look in her eyes, the way she used her voice was so…..”

“Seductive.” Sav supplied for him.

“Yeah that’s it...one thing lead to another.”

“Look Joe don’t worry about it, besides Lacey can do whatever she wants, I don’t own her.”

“Did you guys split up because of what happened?” Joe asked.

“No, why would you say that?”

“Under the circumstance I think it was the right thing to say. I almost sleep with your girlfriend Sav and your not even upset about it.”

“No.” Sav told him and sipped his drink.

Joe studied his profile for a few minutes. “OK, what’s up, something is bothering you?”

“It’s nothing.” Sav told him.

“You were fine before dinner. What happened between then and now, other then the fact I was groping your girlfriend?”

Sav tossed back the rest of his drink and stood up; dug in his pocket for some money to pay the tab. “I have to go.”

“Go.” Joe retorted. “Go where?”

“Don’t wait up...I’ll catch you later.” Sav told him and quickly left the lounge before Joe could stop him.

Once outside Sav took a deep breath of the cool air. Going around to the side of the building he glanced around and saw no one close by. Looking upward he leaped into the air and flew to the top of the building. Flying was his second favorite thing about being a vampire, sex was the first. Standing on the edge he saw Joe exit the hotel and head for the bus. He could barely hear him grumbling to himself. He knew that Lacey still hadn’t returned and probably wouldn’t until early morning before the sun came up. His mind drifted back to the conversation they had when they met up with Nick. He had no idea that was where Lacey was taking him, to meet someone she told him.

The conversation was light at first, Sav telling him about the grueling schedule of the tour. That he was handling his new lifestyle just fine and no, the desire for human blood hasn’t hit him yet.

He was surprised when Nick told him about fighting in the Last Crusades and how disillusioned he was about the whole affair. Meeting Joan of Ark several times before she died, and studying piano with Beethoven.

Sav told him he was a walking history book. The *blood wine flowed continuously and Sav actually had a slight buzz from it. One thing led to another and before he realized what was going on it was too late. And now the image of him sharing his blood with Nick flooded his mind.

It was different in the way he shared blood with Lacey, there was no sex involved, but it invoked the same feelings. He had almost ran from the room when Nick released him.

‘What was I thinking?’ Sav said to himself. He was angry with himself for letting it happen. Sav pushed those thoughts deep in his mind, not wanting to remember how it felt. He understood now what Lacey meant by no preference, weather it be a man or woman.

Standing on the roof of the building as long as he dared. He stared out over the city as it slowly woke up for a new day, as his was ending. Sleep drew him to the bus. Joe was deep in sleep when he went by him; the slow beating of his heart rang loud in Sav’s ears. Slowing his pace, he turned around to watch Joe sleep. Sav’s eyes locked on the pulsing vein in his neck, drawing him closer. Joe stirred and turned on his side. That slight movement jarred Sav from his thoughts, he backed away from Joe into the sitting room, closing the door softly. He leaned his head against it to get himself under control. After a few minutes he grabbed the bottle from this morning and sucked it down.

“That can never happen again.” Sav mumbled. He undressed and crawled under the sheets to let sleep claim him as the sun made it’s way across the sky.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt12)

Sav had her pinned to the wall in the dressing room. Despite just having come off stage for a longer than usual show, he was still full of energy and Lacey was his target. Her shirt hung open, revealing the lace black camisole, the black jeans she wore were half way down her hips. Sav’s hand was shoved down inside his fingers pressed firmly into the soft flesh of her buttocks.

Lacey licked her way across his sweaty chest. She loved the way her fingers glided across the slickness of his arms, the coolness as it dripped from his hair onto her skin. She could feel his hardness pressed roughly against her stomach, felt his need with every small movement of his body on hers.

Sav roughly devoured her mouth and gently pinch her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, eliciting a cry of pleasure from her. Lacey ripped the zipper of his jeans and grasped his cock in her hand, tightening her fingers around him. Removing his hand from her pants, he moved to the front to rub her through her jeans. Lacey pushed herself into his hand. His tongue worked its way down to the nape of neck, tickling that over sensitive spot.

Phil came into the room and stopped short when he saw them, rolling his eyes, he continued to his wardrobe chest.

Vivian was right behind him and did a double take at them, then loudly said, “Geez Sav, can’t you take that some where else.”

Sav pulled her from the wall and walked her backwards toward the other room, stripping the clothes from each other and dropped them on the floor as they went. They heard Lacey’s shriek of surprise as she was sat on the cold porcelain sink.

“That’s all they do.” Vivian grumbled.

Phil shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t blame him, gives a man a hard on just to looking at her.”

“I’m surprised he has the energy to even think about it, much less do it.”

Joe and Rick came in, Joe headed straight for the shower.

“I wouldn’t go in there if I were you.” Phil called after him.

Joe kept going, heedless of Phil’s warning. He came to quick stop when he saw them.

Lacey had her legs wrapped around Sav’s waist, her head was thrown back as he teased her breast with his tongue, his hips slowly grinding against her.

“Sav, I have to piss.” Joe said, tearing his eyes away from them to look at a different wall.

Sav did missing a beat as he replied, “Don’t let us stop you.”

Joe tried not to listen as Lacey moaned with pleasure. He also knew that she was doing some of it on purpose, so that he would hear. He also knew that she wasn't making it any easier to want her, in the same fashion as Sav was taking her now. Shaking his mind of those thoughts, Joe slammed his hand down on the handle to flush the urinal. Keeping his eyes on the floor as he told them on the way out,

"Make it quick, the bus leaves in two hours."

Phil saw him coming back out, a flustered look on his face. “I tried to warn you, Joe.”

“I must not of heard you, I was to intent on going to the loo.”

“I guess that explains the clothes all over the floor.” Rick commented looking around.

They ignored the moans coming from the other room as they waited to take their own showers. Mal came in see them sitting around. “Come on boys, we don’t have all night the bus is waiting.”

“We’re waiting our turn to take a shower.” Rick informed him.

“Waiting your turn?” Mal said puzzled. “Where is Sav?”

Four fingers pointed to the bathroom. Mal headed in that direction.

“Uh…..Mal I wou…” Joe started, but it was to late for him too.

Mal did the same as Joe, stopped in his tracks to stare at them. “Hey Sav,” Mal yelled. “We don’t have time for any pleasure. Now get it over with and get moving.” Mal came back, hand on his hip, while the other rubbed his bald head.

“You should have seen her the other night Mal. Came out of the room on the bus and paraded right in front of us, in nothing but her birthday suit.” Rick told him.

“She was all over me shortly after you left.” Joe cocked his eyes toward Mal.

“Doing what?” Mal asked.

Joe just gave him that look.

“She was?” Rick blurted out.

“Yeah and Sav saw us, he just stopped her before it went to far.”

“He didn’t blow up?” Phil asked in surprise.

Joe picked at his fingernail, “Nope, he didn’t even want to hear my explanation.”

“OK, what’s wrong with this picture?” Vivian said.

“When you figure it out, share it with us.“ Phil commented.

The water was running in the bathroom and Joe got up, “Sounds like it’s safe now.” He said and went to take a shower. “Come on Sav, we all have to take showers.”

Sav turned to him, smiling “Then take one.” 

Lacey had her back to him, her hands against the wall, as Sav washed her back. “I promise I won’t look Joe.”

Joe grumbled under his breath as he started removing his clothes. Taking sideways looks to make sure Lacey wasn't looking, he stepped under the hot spray.

Sav pushed her chin the other way. “No peeking, you promised.”

“Oh alright,” Lacey said chuckling as the others came in.

Sav cut them off before they could protest, “She promised not to look.”

Before long, they where all taking showers. No one spoke, they just concentrated on finishing their shower and hitting their bunks on the bus, for some much needed sleep. But they did however, kept glancing over at Lacey, to make sure she wasn’t looking.

When they finished, Sav covered Lacey's eyes to guide her to the other room to dress. Whispered conversation passed between them when Joe came out to see they were dressed and heading out the door.

“The bus leaves in an hour.” Joe called after them. _‘What the hell is going on here_ _.’_ He wondered. _'Sav is definitely not himself since he got back.’_ _“_ Damn, she is beautiful.” Pulling in a deep breath, he ran fingers through damp hair.

“I headrd that Joe.” Came Lacey’s muffled voice.

~~~~

In the wee hours of the night, Lacey and Sav stumbled on the steps of the bus as they climbed on board. Sav landed flat on his back and Lacey fell on top of him.

“Ouch, thats hurt,” He said flatly as Lacey started giggling. “Well it did.” His voice cracked and he started laughing too. They were both drunk, having consumed a large amount of strong blood wine at a party of a friend that Lacey had known for years.

“Maybe you shouldn’t trys mak'n outs and walk'n backwards ups the stairs 'gain.” Lacey told him.

“Maybes wes shouldn’t gets so drunk nex' times,” Sav told her. “Didn thin' wes could drink stuff likes tha'.”

“Nots like wes goin' to dies from it.”

Joe’s looming form stood over them.

Sav looked up at him. “Oh, hi Joe. We was just try'n to finds a com' table po'tion on stairs.”

Lacey giggled, “I don’t thin' wes find it yet.”

“Although with….thin' pokings….me ins back…..would move.” Sav was saying as he struggled to remove what ever it was out from under him.

“Whats dat?” Lacey said as she looked at what he pulled out from under him.

“Haves no idears.” Sav replied and tossed it above his head.

“You were supposed to be here four hours ago.” Joe said angrily.

“Uh oh, Joes pissed….looks out.” Sav said glancing at Lacey.

Holding his anger in check, Joe leaned over them. “And, you’re drunk.”

“Shits, no kidding. Does it show?”

Lacey buried her face in his chest to cover her laughter.

Nudging him with his foot, Joe smarted, “Get up smart ass.”

“You hears da man Lacey, gets off me.”

Lacey stood up, still giggling at him. Grabbing his hand, she yanked him to his feet, but the momentum sent them crashing back down the stairs and onto the pavement. Lacey managed to keep her balance, but Sav landed face down, banging his head. He flopped over and brought his hand to his forehead, it came away with blood on it.

“Goddamnits Lacey, looks what ya dids? Now I’s bleed'n.” Sav told her.

Lacey bent down over him to look at the gash. She wiped the blood away with her thumb and stuck it in her mouth. “Ohs poor baby.”

“Poor baby's rights, yous pay fer thats la'er.” Sav told her.

“I can’ts wait.”

The bus engine turned over, breaking the silence of the night. Sav raised his head just in time to see the door close.

“I thin' they’res goin' t leave,” Sav slurred. He struggled to his feet. Pulled on the handle to discover it was locked. “Oks jokes over, opens da door!” He yelled. He waited a few minutes, but it still didn’t open. “Opens da door Joe,” He yelled again. The door remained shut. “Opens da goddamns door!” He yelled louder this time and punched the side of the bus. The metal gave way under his fist, leaving a half-inch deep dent.

Phil cringed when he heard the bang, “Maybe you should let him in, Joe.”

Turning away from the door, Joe glanced at Jason. “Lets go.”

“You’re not going to leave him here.” Phil watched his retreating back.

“We should have left hours ago.” Joe replied, going back to his bunk.

The air brakes on the bus hissed, it slowly started to pull away. Sav stepped back and just watched it pull out of the parking lot.

“I cants believe this,” Sav told Lacey. “Theyres leavin' withouts me.”

Lacey brust out laughing, at the comical expression on his face.

“I donts thin' tis funny Lacey. Hows am I goin'ts gets theres?”

“Wells tis nots dat far, wes could fly.”

“Alls mes money's on da bus.” Sav told her.

“We donts need money's.”

“Oh yeahs.” Sav smiled back at her. “Maybe wes should stops bys party, grabs few bot'les. Flyins takes lots o' energy.”

“Ands wes be zig-a-zaggingin' throughs da skys no time.”

“Ifs wes can even gets up there. Reminds me next time nots to drink whens I fly.”

“Reminds me ta reminds ya.” Lacey laughed.

Both of them looked in all directions, making sure that no one was round to see them take to the air. It wasn’t long before they passed the bus, as it lumbered down the highway. Sav was tempted to flatten himself against the windshield, screaming to let him in, but Lacey said that it would scare Jason out of his wits and might cause him to wreck the bus. But it would have been funny nonetheless. Sav waved bye to the bus as they left it behind.

~~~~

Having finally reached their destination, Joe dragged himself to the front desk of the hotel. The long, tiring bus ride did nothing for his anger toward Sav and the stunt he pulled. But right now, he didn't care to think about that any longer. He just wanted to get upstairs, crawl in bed and try to sleep. Joe leaned on the counter and told the night clerk that they had reservation.

“We were expecting you hours ago.” She told Joe.

“We were delayed.”

She put the papers on the counter for Joe to sign. “I believe Sir Richard has already checked in.”

“He couldn’t have, I left him several hundred mile back.” Joe told her.

“He showed me his Id and had a red headed woman with him.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Mr. Elliott.” She smiled. “I’m no stranger to who you are.”

Phil came up to find out what the problem was.

“Sav is already here.” Joe told him.

“Really, how did he get here ahead of us?”

Joe shrugged his shoulders and picked up his bag. “I don’t know. I’m going to crawl in bed and sleep the whole day.”

Phil signed the hotel registry and took his key. “Good plan. Our only day off for the next two weeks.”

“And I intend to take full advantage of the bed.”

~~~ 

Joe pushed the door open to his shared room with Sav and went in. Dropping his bag on the floor, he reached in the small bathroom to flipped the light on. In the medium sized room, the sound of laughter and giggling could be heard. Unzipping his bag, Joe pulled out what he would need to got ready for bed, all the while listening to the noise from across the room.

“Shh…..I think Joe just came in.” Sav told her.

“Yes, he did.” Joe answered tiredly.

Sav tossed back the covers to look at him. “Must have been a bouncy bus ride, you look terrible.”

“No, the ride was fine. I was to pissed at you, to get any rest.”

“I’m sure you’ll get over it.” Sav told him cheerfully.

“How did you get here so fast?” Joe asked pulling the blankets and sheet back on his bed.

“We flew. I waved to the bus. You didn’t see me go by?”

“Very funny.” Joe grumbled and flopped on the bed.

Sav looked back at Lacey. “He doesn’t believe we flew.”

“I don’t believe you’ve not made me pay for it.” Lacey said grabbing his crotch.

“That is not what I had in mind.” Sav narrowed his eyes at her.

Lacey gave him a disappointed look.

Sav pulled the blankets back over them while he listened to Joe wiggle around in his bed. “Don’t look so sad baby, you’ll like what I have in mind.”

Rolling to his side to face them, Joe cringed when they stared playing around again, making enough noise to wake the whole floor. He rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh. “You two are going to sleep, right?”

Sav threw back the covers again. “Um….yeah we are….but we’re not sleepy yet.”

“Well then get sleepy.” Joe grumbled.

“Later.” Sav chuckled and up went the covers again. “Ah…shit,” He yelled. “What’d you do that for?”

Lacey slid back up his body to kiss him. “Because I like the way you taste.”

A pillow suddenly slammed into them. “Be quiet!” Joe yelled.

Sav and Lacey snickered at his outburst. Sav pulled her down to kiss her roughly, moving to her ear he whispered.

“You want me to do what?” Lacey whispered back in surprise.

“You heard me,” Sav told her, his eyes gleaming with mischief. “I’m going to take a shower.” Easily tossing Lacey to the other side of the bed, he sat up and glanced at Joe to see he had rolled over, now with his back to them.

“Can I join you?” Lacey asked.

“Your going to join him six stories down if you don’t be quiet.” Joe growled.

Sav laughed at his dry comment. “We would never hit the ground. And not until you do that Lacey.” Sav went into the bathroom and closed the door softly behind him.

Lacey stared at the ceiling, thinking about what Sav had asked her to do, _‘Oh what the hell.’_ she thought. She waited a few more minutes until the water started and knew Sav was in the shower. Silent as a cat, she crept over to Joe’s bed to ease herself down behind him.

Carefully leaning over him, so not to disturb him just yet, Lacey studied his profile in the dim light. _‘He does have a nice profile. Strong jaw line, full lips. Lips that could set a woman on fire just from one light touch.’_ Lacey thought. Her eyes traveled down to his neck and watched the pulsing vein. The rush of blood through his veins was loud in her ears. He smelled of spice, with just a touch of honey. Lacey licked her lips, her fangs itched for the need to taste his warm blood as it flowed over her….she shook her head to clear it.

Joe didn’t realize she was there, until she ran her fingernail down his shoulder to his neck. He quickly turned half-way over to stare at her. “What are you do….” He started.

Lacey quickly placed two fingers over his lips. “SShhh.” She slowly leaned down and replaced her fingers with her lips to barely touch his. Pulling back, she looked down at him to see the hesitation in his eyes. Leaning down again, Lacey kissed him harder, using her tongue to gain access to the waiting warmth within Joe’s mouth. She felt his hand on her shoulder and began to push her away.

Lacey grabbed it, stretching his arm above his head to hold with her other hand, then pushed him over more so that Joe was laying flat on his back. Joe gave into her probing tongue and opened his mouth to her. Lacey slid her tongue into his mouth to tangle with his.

Wiggling under her, Joe pulled his other arm free, using his fingertips, he ran them slowly down her back. His eyes popped open, upon realizing that she was nude. ‘ _This could get dangerous, if we go any further. I can not do this to my best friend, even with a_ _n_ _open invitation.'_ Tearing his mouth from hers and snatching the hand she still held above his head, Joe pushed her away again. “We can't do this, Lacey.”

Tilting her head to the side, Lacey smiled slightly and began to roam her hand over his chest. “Why not? You do have an open invitation to fuck me.” Her hand moved further down until she felt the top of his shorts, then gently glided her hand over his crotch, she felt his dick twitch at the slightest touch.

Joe quickly grabbed her hand and held it tight in his. Lacey easily pulled away from him, much to his surprise. Stretching her leg out and over him, she straddled his waist, leaning forward with her hands on his shoulders to hold him down. She came down hard on his mouth in a demanding kiss, one in which Joe wasn’t returning with the same intensity. Sitting up again, she stared down at him.

“Are you going to stop this?”

“Yes, I am,” Joe said hotly. “You have come between Sav and I already. I don't want this...us fucking, to make that worse.”

Lacey sat up straighter to smile down at him. “Are you sure you don't want a little taste...?”

Twisting his body to try and push her off, Joe smartly said, “No, now get...off!”

With a light laugh, Lacey placed her hand on his chest, and shoved him back down. Leaning back over him, close to his mouth, she breathed against his lips, “Your mind says no, no, but your body gives you away, Joe.”

Before he could reply, Lacey slowly slide her body off him, gliding her hands over his chest, until she was standing on the floor beside the bed. “Perhaps one day, when you don't hold such animosity toward me, you will give into your desire.”

Joe yanked the blankets back over him, “That ...will never happen.”

Sensing that he was finished talking, Lacey backed away and returned to her bed. Lifting the sheet, she crawled under to lay on her side, staring at Joe. “I’m in love with him, you know that, right.”

Joe whipped his head around. “If you are in love with him, you wouldn’t be trying to get in bed with me or kiss me for that matter. I don’t care if you are, just keep your distance from me.”

Lacey propped herself up on her elbow, “You do care, Joe. You care enough about your best friend, to try and drive me away, but...I'm not going anywhere, so you should get used to me being here.”

Staring daggers at her Joe didn’t bother to stop the words that poured from his mouth. “You are not good enough for him. It doesn't matter what you do, you will not be around for long.”

“That remains to be seen.” Lacey whispered.

Instead of answering her, Joe rolled to his side and stared at the wall. Taking a deep calming breath, he blew it out and closed his eyes. Sleep however, would not find him that night.

Sav came out of the bathroom a short time later. He looked to where Joe lay alone on his bed. Then over to where Lacey was looking back at him. He jerked his head toward Joe and Lacey shook her head.

Quietly padded the short distance to the bed, Sav slipped under the sheets with her, “Well.” he whispered, as she snuggled close to him.

“He struggled, but didn’t want anything to do with me. I can’t force him Rick, so I didn’t.”

“He turned you down?” Sav mumbled in surprise. “I guess he really doesn’t like you.”

“No, he doesn’t.” Lacey softly replied as she circled her finger around his nipple.

“Well,” Sav kissed the top of her head. “Don’t worry about it baby, he will come around one day.”

Lacey nodded her head in reply. Hoping that day will come soon.

“Joe, I know you aren’t asleep yet. If you wake up before one of us does….don’t open the curtains and don’t wake us up.”

“Just be quiet and go to sleep over there.” Joe grumbled.

It was awhile before Sav could fall asleep. While in the shower, he had heard the conversation between Joe and Lacey. He too hoped the day would come when Joe fully excepted her in his life. Drawing a deep breath, that he really didn’t need, he cleared his mind of that. Instead, he listened to Joe’s steady breathing and the constant thumping of his heartbeat. Concentrating on it, he let the rhythmic sounds together, lure him to sleep. 


	14. Chapter 14

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt13)

Joe was tired, just like everyone else, he couldn’t remember a time when he had wanted a tour to end as much as this one. His throat hurt from all the shows that had been covered over the last eight weeks. They were coming up on the second eight consecutive shows, then one day off and the last show that had already sold out. And he hated the damn bus, it had almost become a dungeon for them. Even the power drinks that Malvin made them drink every day, wasn’t helping anymore, he worried over them like a mother hen. Some fans had made comments on how tired they looked, but none of them went away from a show disappointed.

Then there was the situation with Sav. Joe groaned to himself as he watched the dark countryside speed by. Nobody knew what to do about that, it just seemed like it was getting worse. Even Malvin’s constant badgering of, don’t do this, don’t do that, where have you been, had no effect. Sav basically ignored him, right along with the rest of guys. Several times he was late to shows, showing up after the set started or missed the bus, only to show up before they did, or caused them to leave late.

No one understood where he got the energy he showed every night on stage. He ran around on stage like a six year old. He would stay up all night making all kind of racket with Lacey, then sleep all day. He never showed up for daylight meet and greets with fans, he even blew off a charity soccer game. Then there were the off the wall comments he makes, _‘I’m not hungry’_ nobody has seen him eat anything since they started the tour again. _‘We flew here’,_ nobody can make plane reservations that fast. Then there was his favorite one, _‘Don’t open the curtains, the sun hurts my eyes,’_ since when Joe thought. With Lacey on the tour, every time she walks out of the bedroom half dressed, hormones start to fly. She never missed an opportunity to goad him about the missed opportunity that night in the hotel, everyone knew about it. Sav would give him that look, it doesn’t bother me what she did. Joe ran his hand over his face, it gave him a headache just thinking about all of this.

Sav came busting through the bus, effectively interrupting Joe's thoughts.

“Rick Savage, you better get back in here!” Lacey screamed.

Sav stood at the front of the bus with an evil grin on his face. Lacey stalked up to him.

“You should never have done that.” Lacey growled.

“What ‘d I do?” He said innocently.

Lacey punched him in the chest. “You know what.”

“Ow,” he said rubbing the spot. “And you shouldn’t have done that.” Sav pulled her roughly to him.

“Oh no, you’re not getting off that easy.” Lacey said trying to push away from him.

“Why not, it always worked before?”

“Not this time.” Lacey told him and pinched him in the side; he jumped back and gave her a heated stare.

“Will you two knock it off!” Joe yelled. “Unlike you, we’re trying to get some sleep here.”

“Sorry Joe, just a little harmless fun.” Sav told him.

“Harmless, you’re making enough noise to wake the planet.” Joe shot back.

“Ok, we’ll try to be quiet.” Lacey tried to sound apologetic. 

“You don’t know how to be quiet,” Joe heatedly told them. “It’s the same thing every night, all night and we have to put up with it!”

“Nobody else seems bothered by it.” Sav replied looking around.

“That’s because you’re asleep during the day or not around when everyone complains about it!”

“You’re the only one I hear complaining.” Sav told him.

Joe got up and went to the cabinet, grabbing a bottle of liquor, poured a stiff drink and gulped it down. “What’s the matter with you Sav?” He asked, the anger still evident in his voice.

“Nothing, not a thing.”

“That’s the biggest lie I’ve ever heard.” Joe retorted.

The amusement that was there before vanished from Sav's face. “You calling me liar, Joe?”

“You are not the same person we knew three months ago!” Joe yelled.

“A person can change.” Sav told him.

“Not overnight!” he yelled again.

“Well, actually it was.” Sav smiled and looked over at Lacey.

“I should have never agreed to let Lacey come with us.” Joe told him.

“Agree or not, weather you like her or not, I wanted her to come,” Sav remarked. “All you have complained about is the noise. You don’t seem to mind when she parades around nude or half dressed. You obviously enjoy that Joe, because every time she does, you go back there and wank off.”

Joe had enough of this, all the pent up frustration that Sav was causing, came to a head. Joe swung his fist up and caught him in the jaw. Sav wasn’t expecting it and he stumbled back a few steps. Everyone sat in shocked silence; nobody wanted to interfere just yet. Sav wiped the blood from his lips, his eyes never leaving Joe’s as he causally licked it from his thumb.

Sav took in Joe’s state of flustered anger, the way he was breathing and the rapid heartbeat, that pounded within his chest. “Well, I don’t think that was necessary.”

“Having her remain here, isn’t necessary...”

Joe didn’t finish his sentence as Sav rushed him, both men collided with the closet door a few feet away, before any one knew what happened. The impact forced the air from his lungs. Joe could only stare at him in shock.

“Tread lightly in the water, Joe.” Sav hissed mere inches from his face.

“Or what?” he choked out.

“You might not like what you see,” He shoved him harder to get his point across. As quickly as it happened Sav let him go. “Your right,” He said as he smoothed out Joe’s shirt. “I am a different person than I use to be.” Sav stepped back from him, he spun around and headed for the back of the bus.

Lacey glanced at Joe’s stunned face and followed Sav.

“Ok what did I miss?” Vivian asked.

“Nothing, you saw the same thing we did.” Phil answered.

Joe grabbed the bottle to pour another drink and tossed it back. Filling the glass again, he took it with him, back to his seat.

“You look a little shook up Joe.” Phil commented.

“I’m fine.” Joe returned softly. But he wasn’t fine. They had never done anything like that in all the years they knew each other. Except for the night at the hotel when he came back. Heated arguments maybe, but not that. The look Sav had in his eyes shook Joe to the core. He didn’t like what he saw there, it wasn’t the same person he had known for sixteen years, but some one else.

The door in the back banged open, Sav and Lacey walked past them, with bags in hand, toward the front of the bus.

Jason glanced over his shoulder at them. He had heard the commotion behind him minutes ago. “Hey is everything…..” he started to ask.

“Stop the bus.” Sav cut him off.

“What?”

“Stop the damn bus.” Sav repeated.

“He can’t do that Sav.” Mal said behind him.

Sav turned to him, “He can and will.” He grabbed the wheel and stuck his foot down on the brake.

The bus screeched and bounced over the road. Stuff that wasn’t put away flew forward. Vivian was thrown from his chair and landed heavily on the floor. Everyone else had managed to grab some thing to keep them in their seats. Sav’s arm shot out as Malvin sailed past him, heading toward the windshield. When the bus came to completely stop, he threw it in park.

“Next time, I won’t ask nicely,” Sav flatly told Jason. He helped Mal to stand straight and pushed him to lean against the windshield. “Now don’t move until your legs stop shaking.”

Lacey quickly joined him. “They’re all fine.”

Sav pulled the handle, opened the door and bounded down the steps. Mal found his voice and called after him.

“Where are you going?”

Sav didn’t reply as they disappeared in the darkness.

Joe stumbled forward. “What the hell does he think he’s doing?”

“Leaving.” Malvin told him.

****

“ _The sudden departure of bassist Rick Savage, of Def Leppard has forced the other band members to cancel the remaining dates of their current world tour. This new development coming quickly on the heels of his disappearance of several months ago. No details about that incident have been released. There have been very few comments from the other members of the band or their Management Company of the details pertaining to his departure._

_We did get a response from lead singer, Joe Elliott, after repeated attempts to contact him. He would not comment on Savages departure, but said the band have no plans at the present time to replace him. The where about of Rick Savage, at this time, are still unknown.”_

Sav switched off the TV tossing the remote on the couch.

“Think they will be worried this time?” Nick asked from his position at the table.

“Probably.”

“Maybe you should call one of them and let them know where you are.” Nick suggested.

“Maybe later. I’m sure Joe is still fuming.”

Sav got up from the coach and went over to stare out the window. Nick watched him for a while before he eventually moved over to stand beside him.

“You know…sharing blood is a good way to get your mind off troubling thoughts.” Nick said softly, lightly running his finger down Sav’s neck. He jumped from Nick’s touch, the meaning all to clear in his voice.

“Uh….no. Not this time.” Sav told him and turned away.

“You seemed to enjoy it the first time we did.”

“I didn’t know what I was doing either, I was too drunk.”

“You’re not drunk now, and maybe it’ll be better this time.” Nick said.

“No thanks. I’ll pass.”

Nick regarded him for a long while. He had centuries of patients built up within him, he may need that now, then again, maybe not. “Very well I’ll respect that.”

Moving away from him, Nick went over and grabbed their jackets. “Come on, I know of a place where you can relax and the blood flows freely.”

“I don’t need a jacket.” Sav told him.

“It’s for appearance sake only. After all, it is twenty degrees outside. Mortals will think we’re crazy for walking around without one.”

~~~ 

A short time later, Nick pulled up in front of the club. Sav looked around at the biker guys standing by the door. To him they didn’t look very nice.

“Um…Nick, I’m not sure about this. Those guys over there look like they’re ready to chew someone up and spit them out.”

“Come on, they’re harmless.”

“How do you know that?” Sav asked as he got out of the car.

“I come here all the time. It’s the only club in town that caters to our taste.”

Sav followed Nick to the front door.

“Nicky, who’s your pretty boy?” One of the jean and leather clad guys asked. The biker guy slowly roved his eyes up and down Sav, nostrils flared as he licked his lips.

Sav glared at him.

“He’s not your type, Tiny.” Nick told him.

Ignoring Nick, Tiny moved closer to Sav. “What do you say pretty boy, you can ditch this old man and we can have some fun of our own?”

“Tiny, eh...” Sav raked his eyes up and down the 6'5", 300lb man before him. “Does everyone call you that, to make you feel...tiny?”

Tiny's loud, robust laughter echoed down the street. “I like him already!” Sliding his arm around Sav’s shoulders, he pulled him tight against his side. “So what'd ya say, ditch him?”

Pushing out of his hold, Sav titled his head upward. “Like Nick said, I'm not your type.”

Leaning closer to him, Tiny licked his lips, “We blood suckers, don't have a type. I, on the other hand, would love to see you out of those clothes.”

Sav stared at him wide eyed. He had already detected Tiny was a vampire, but not a gay one. “Um ...no. I..I'm not...”

“Leave Rick alone, Tiny,” Nick chuckled and grabbed Sav's elbow to guide him toward the door.

“Rick,” Tiny repeated, emphasizing the k sound. “Oh, I like the sound of that name rolling off my tongue.”

Nick gave Tiny a sideways glance. “We are going inside now. Later.”

“Oh yes, definitely. We will meet again, Rick.” Tiny smiled brightly and waved bye. “Laters.”

"Don’t let his flaming gay side bother you. He is a very nice guy, very loyal to his friends.

“Him being gay doesn’t bother me, I was just surprised that he was. I mean, he is a vampire too.”

Nick held the door open for him, gesturing him to go inside. “Has been for many, many years.”

The music in the club was unusually loud tonight, making it difficult for one to hear a good conversation. Gestures of greeting, was all Nick could do as he made a path for them toward the bar. Once their, the bartender nodded his head in recognition and quickly sat two drinks in front of him. When the music was turned down some, Sav leaned over to Nick and spoke loudly in his ear.

“Busy place. Is it always like this?”

“Most of the time,” Nick started. “Like I said, its the only place in this city that caters to our taste.”

“But not everyone in here is a vampire.” Sav commented.

“No, and most of them have no idea that one is standing next to them.”

Sav leaned back on the bar, taking it all in. The many different smells that assaulted his senses, some more detectable than others. However, it wasn’t all new to him, the many nights on stage after he became a vampire were much the same.

Nick watched out the corner of his eye, noticing that he was more relaxed now than he had been since he showed on his door step weeks ago. He could still detected a hint of wanting, just behind his exterior for his past life with the band. But something else also bothered him, that Nick has yet to figure out, something deep, lurking in the shadows of his eyes.

“Hi, Nick. Where have you been?”

The soft touch on his arm, brought Nick out of his observation of Sav. “Oh hi Amanda. I've been busy. Heavy case load this week with Lynda on vacation.”

“Sorry to hear that,” She replied and leaned a little side ways, when she noticed Sav looking around. “Who is your friend?”

“Uh...” Nick started and turned to get Sav’s attention. “Rick, this is Amanda, a long time friend.”

“Hi, nice to meet you.” Sav smiled and shook her hand.

“Pleasure’s all mine.” Amanda returned his dazzling smile. Unashamed, she roved her eyes over him, desire instantly warmed her body. 

“Care to join us for a drink?” Nick asked her.

“I’d love to.” She replied.

Nick took the best bottle of blood wine the bar had to offer, three glasses and led them to his booth in the corner. He popped the cork and poured for them.

“This stuff will put hair on your chest.” Amanda said giggling.

“I already have hair on mine,” Sav told her and quickly tossed it back. “This isn’t bad.” Nick refilled his glass. The first bottle was gone within the hour. Amanda had at one point slid closer to Sav, she laid her hand on his thigh and slowly ran it up and down.

“Would you like to dance?” she asked him.

“Sure.” He scooted from the booth and took her hand, leading her out to the dance floor. The first song was a slow balled, a favorite among the vampire community. Sav hummed along with the tune.

“You know the song?” Amanda asked.

“Yeah, I helped write it.” Sav told her.

“No you didn’t!” Amanda exclaimed.

“You don’t believe me.”

“No!”

“Go ask the DJ for the disc when it’s over.” Sav said and pulled her back against him as Love Bites blared over the speakers. Going over to the DJ’s booth when the song ended, Amanda asked to see the disc. Sav pulled out his wallet and a picture ID. Amanda read the names and Sav laid his ID on top of it and she read that too.

“Oh shit, you did.” She said surprised.

He took the disc form her and handed it back to the DJ. He pulled her back to the dance floor. “Believe me now.”

“Yeah, but don’t let on about it around here, they’ll make you play it live.”

Sav laughed at her comment. Seconds later his mouth was covering hers. That’s the only invitation that Amanda needed. She took his hand and led him up a flight of stairs to an apartment above the club. Before the door was even shut they were all over each other. Amanda pushed him toward the bed until he was sitting; she sat on his lap and guided him into her. She moaned in pleasure as he slid deep. Amanda began the slow rocking motion of her hips against him. Sav grabbed her buttocks and pulled her further up on him. Amanda’s hips moved faster, harder down on him, as Sav devoured each of her breast, he dove his hand between them, to torture her clit with his finger.

“Ah, yes that feels good.” She crushed his mouth, her tongue darting in to taste him. The first wave of her orgasm flowed through her. Amanda cried out in pure pleasure from the way he was making her feel. She could fell the intense throbbing of him inside her. Sav groaned when he felt her muscles tighten around him.

Nick eased onto the bed to move up behind them, he lightly traced his fingers up Sav’s back and across his shoulders. Sav turned slightly to see him, not giving it a second thought as to what Nick was up to. He turned his attention back to Amanda as she continued to move against him.

Nick moved his hair aside, and ran his tongue across the vein in his neck. Sav tilted his head a bit to give Nick better access to that which he desired. With practiced ease, Nick pierced the skin, his fangs going deeper to taste the honey sweet blood that has plagued his dreams for weeks. Sav moaned in pleasure as Nick gently sucked the blood from him. Amanda descended to the other side of him, taking her fill as the second orgasm hit her. Sav’s own fangs throbbed from the need to taste her, he found the pulsing vein in her neck and buried them, her blood swept across his tongue and down his throat. 

Sav could taste her orgasm in her blood and it enhanced his own. The circle was complete as each of them took their fill. Nick pulled back from Sav and licked the last drops of blood from the twin holes he made and kissed that spot. Moving away from them, he blended in with the shadows, leaving them to finish the blood kiss. Sav fell back on the bed and Amanda lay beside him, both of them breathing heavily.

After awhile, she rose up to kiss him. “You’ll have to stay the day here with me, the sun is already up.”

Sav nodded his reply. They climbed under the sheets, Sav lay on his side and she molded her body behind him. They slept the day away curled up next to each other. 


	15. Chapter 15

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt14)

The weeks passed quickly for Sav. The news of his departure as they called it, trickled down to almost nothing. He had yet to call anybody to tell them where he was, and he really didn’t know why. Maybe he was so consumed with his new life to care about what he used to do. He had played and written music for half his life, maybe it was time to do something else.

Nick had invited him to stay at his loft for as long as he needed too. They frequently went to the club. Nick would show up at different times of the night through out his shift or stayed there until the approaching sunrise forced them to seek shelter at the loft. Sav stayed with Amanda on several occasion, they both enjoyed the sex between them, but it never went beyond that. She would see other men, just as he would see other woman.

Sav had no idea where Lacey went. When they showed up at Nick’s place she settled in for a few days and one night she went out with some friends and that was the last time Sav saw her. No note no goodbye, she just left. He had even asked most of the people at the club if they had seen her, the answer was always the same. No.

Nick kept dropping hints of him staying there permanently at his loft, but Sav always declined, reminding Nick that he did have a house in Dublin, that he would eventually go to. Amanda came by to see him on Nick’s night off; they sat around the fireplace talking. Nick telling of the idiot robber that he locked up last night. The robber had eluded him and Lynda for weeks and they final caught him. He was stuck in a window and couldn’t get out; someone spotted him and called the police.

Amanda turned to Sav and kissed him as he lay comfortably on the floor in front of the fire. “Come on, why don’t the three of us go upstairs.”

“And do what?” Sav asked a little amused.

“Whatever it is that comes to mind, when you’re in the bedroom.” She told him, running her fingers down his chest.

“The three of us.”

Popping a few of the buttons on his shirt, Amanda leaned over and kissed his chest. “Yes, who knows what will come of it.”

Sav ran his fingers through her dark hair and understanding what she meant. “Um….I’m not into that Amanda.”

“You might surprise yourself.”

“About fucking another man.” Sav raised his head from the pillow to stare down at her.

“Yes.”

Sav chuckled and rose from the floor. “No….I don’t think so.”

“Didn’t you like it before?” she asked also sitting up.

“That was different, it didn’t involve having sex with him.”

“That’s the way Nick wanted it. Think of that as breaking the ice.”

Sav looked over at Nick, he was sitting in his favorite deep red winged back chair, his chin resting on steepled fingers, watching every move he made. “Wait a minute, let me get this straight. He put you up to that, just so he could come in and have another taste.”

Amanda looked over at Nick, then back at Sav. “Yes.”

As if being punched hard in the stomach, upon knowing that everything was a set up, Sav glared back at him. “That’s brilliant, just fucking brilliant. I wouldn’t give it to you, so you come up with another way of doing it.”

“Not willingly anyway.” Nick said calmly.

“Cause you knew I wouldn’t!” Sav yelled.

“I haven’t hid the fact that I enjoy your company Rick, and the sharing of blood with you, it’s one of the most intimate ways to get to know someone.”

“Well Nick, I didn’t enjoy it; I don’t see it that way. To me, it was an act of betrayal of what I thought was a friendship, and you blew it by doing that.”

Nick slowly rose from his chair and approached him. “Then why have you stayed here with me since that night?”

“I was staying because of Amanda and…”

“You’ve enjoyed my company, perhaps waiting for the opportunity to carry the sharing of blood further.”

“To fuck you, you mean.”

Nick gave a slight nod of his head, indicating that Sav was correct.

Sav started laughing, then stopped abruptly. “That is not who I am and never will be.” With that, Sav went to the guest room and packed his clothes. Coming back out, Nick was stoking the fire and Amanda had left. He merely glanced at him on his way by and stopped at the lift. “Thanks for your hospitality.”

Sav didn’t give Nick the opportunity to replay, nothing he could say right now, would change his mind about leaving. He pulled the door open and slammed it shut. The motor engaged and took him down to the ground floor. Leaving the build, Sav looked around to decided on his destination and flew in that direction.

****

It took him two days to get home in Dublin, having to book flights that would only travel so far and in the night. Dropping his bags by the door, he went about the house closing curtains, sun proofing it as he called it. The house looked the same now as it did when he left twenty-two months ago. He flopped down on the couch and stared at the ceiling for hours.

The keys jingled in the door, as she came in, she tripped over the bag. “What the….” She started looking around the living room, noticing all the curtains were closed, with just enough light to see by. It made her nervous that somebody might be here, but whom. Slowly walking further into the room. “Hello,” She called out. Reaching the table lamp, she turned it on. “Anybody here?”

Sav quickly sat up on the couch. She gave a startled cry and grabbed her chest, breathing a sigh of relieve. “Mr. Savage, you scared the wits out of me.”

Sav smiled at her. “Hi Charlie.”

She came around the couch as he stood up and quickly hugged her.

“How have you been?” he asked.

“I’m good and you.”

The smile didn’t quite reach his eyes she noticed. “I’m fine.”

“You look a little pale.” Charlie noted in the dim light.

“Probably from the trip home,” He told her. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s Tuesday, I always come on Tuesday to clean.”

Sweeping his hand around the room, he smiled at her again. “But the house looks great.”

“I do a lot of dusting.” She said walking over to the curtains, getting ready to open them.

“No!” Sav yelled to stop her.

Charlie jumped at his sudden outburst.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell, the sun is to bright, hurts my eyes.”

“OK,” She said a little puzzled. “Are all the curtains closed?”

“Yeah and don’t open them, OK.”

“Well you must be hungry from your trip. Can I fix you something to eat?”

“No, I’m fine thanks.” Sav told her.

“I’ll start a pot of coffee then and you can join me for one.”

He was hungry, he hadn’t feed in three days and now that he was alone, he had no idea where to get anything. The one thing he dreaded about his new life, he knew the hunger would eventually get to him, forcing him to take the blood from a living, breathing human. He thought about calling Amanda, to ask her if she knew where he could get a supply of bottles, but decided against it. He followed Charlie into the kitchen and watched her as she busied herself fixing coffee and something to eat for herself.

Charlie had been taking care of his house and personal business outside the band for many years. She knew just about everything there was to know about him, except the new development in his life. If he had to pick two people that knew him well enough and saw the changes in him, it would have to be Joe and Charlie. Joe had already noticed and it was only a matter of time before he figured out what he was, for Charlie, maybe a little longer.

“I talked to Mr. Elliott the other day. He asked me if I had seen you?”

“You’ve been calling use by our last names for years, and we keep telling you to call us by our first names.” Sav informed her for the tenth time is so many years.

“I know, but it’s a matter of respect for my employer and his friends.”

“I don’t consider you an employee, Charlie. In the real world that is what goes on, but here it doesn’t apply.”

She sat a cup of coffee in front of him. “OK, Richard, I’ll try.”

He frowned at the smell of the coffee. “But not that one, you will have two people answer you.”

“Mr. Elliott is worried about you.” She said setting her cup down.

Sav looked at the floor.

“You two got into a fight didn’t you?” she asked softly.

“Who told you that?”

“He did.”

Sav sighed heavily and flopped on the bar stool. “Well, yeah we did.”

“Want to talk about it?”

Sav shook his head.

“Whenever you guys have problems, you all seem to come to me or Malvin to rant and rave about it. Well, Malvin isn’t here and I am.”

“Not right now, maybe later.”

“OK, I won’t push, but you know where I am, when you want to.”

Sav rubbed his face. “I’m just tired.” He said wearily, getting up from the island bar, he started toward the door.

“Before you lye down maybe you should call Joe.” Charlie suggested.

Grabbing the door frame to steady himself from the dizziness that suddenly swept through him, Sav turned back to her. “This is Tuesday right.”

“Yes.”

“He’ll be at the pub tonight, I’d rather do this in person.” Sav hung his head and swayed.

Charlie was beside him in seconds. “Wow, are you OK?”

“I’ll be fine, once I’m in bed.”

Charlie helped him up the stairs to his room, gently guiding him to the bed where he sat down heavily. Sav kicked off his shoes, then pulled the shirt over his head. “Thanks Charlie. I can manage from here, so you better go before you see more than you want to.”

“Are you sure?” Charlie replied worriedly, reaching out to touch his forehead.

Flinching away from her touch, Sav avoided looking at her, for he knew his eyes had changed color. The smell of her blood, making the hunger for blood stronger, now that she was so close. “I’m sure, just...just leave now.”

“Alright,” She watched him lay back on the bed, turning to his side. “I’ll be downstairs if you need anything.”

“Close the door on your way out,” he mumbled softly. “Don’t bother me at all today.”

Charlie heard him take a deep breath and decided not to say anything more. Stepping through the door, she closed it softly behind her. Already thinking it strange how he was acting.

****

 _‘_ _This is definitely going to be the test of them all._ ' Sav thought to himself as he went into the pub. He still hadn’t feed and the pains in his stomach were becoming unbearable. He was struggling to hold on to what little control he had of the vampire now, and meeting Joe here wasn’t going to help. Sav quickly scanned the room, to find Joe sitting at his usual table, talking to a woman. Sav forced his legs to move toward them. Joe didn’t see him until he flopped down in the seat across from to him.

Joe choked on his beer when it went down wrong. “Sav if you do that one more…..” he managed to rasp out. “You don’t look well.” Joe noted the paleness of his skin and the fine sheen of sweet on his face.

“I think I caught some thing on the way home.” Sav replied.

“When did you get in?” Joe asked, leaning forward to get a better look at him.

“Last night.”

“Why didn’t you call me?”

“In person is better, I think.” He screwed up his face as pain shot through his stomach.

“I think I’ll go, I don’t want to catch whatever it is he has.” The woman said.

Sav glared at her, his eyes drifting down to her throat, her scent practically hit him in the face. Gritting his teeth together, he tore his eyes away from her, gripping the side of the table, he felt it crack under grip.

“Thank you for the drink Joe, I’ll see you later.”

“Tomorrow night, I’ll meet you here.”

“I’d like that.” She replied smiling.

Joe turned to Sav, concern on his face. “Maybe you should go home.”

“I’ll be fine.” His voice was low and deep. He picked up the glass of water and brought it to his mouth. His hands were shaking; some of the water ran down his chin, dripping onto his shirt. Joe reached out and touched his forehead, Sav jerked away from him.

“I just wanted to check to see it you had a fever.” Joe told him.

“I don’t.” Sav growled.

Leaning back in his seat, Joe studied him more. Taking note of his deeper, raspier voice, the way his hands shook and total avoidance of looking at him. “Where have you been?” he finally asked.

“I was staying with Nick.”

“That Detective.”

Sav nodded. “That’s where Lacey and I ended up.”

“Why didn't you just come home?”

“I couldn't...needed to sort through a few things.”

Joe looked around the bar for the woman that was always in Sav shadow. “Where is Lacey?”

“I have no idea. Haven’t seen her in weeks,” Sav all but swallowed a deep breath he had taken. “And don’t even say I told you so.”

“I wasn’t. But I will tell you this, I’m glad she’s not with you anymore.”

“Same…..thing,” he told Joe as he wrapped his arm around his stomach. “That was stupid.” It felt like his stomach was on fire from the water he drank, it was churning violently. His face contorted in pain. “Shit.” Sav hissed and leaned forward. “This fucking hurts.”

“What?” Joe said with alarm. “What hurts, come on Sav, talk to me?”

He couldn’t say anything, his breath coming in short labored gasps.

Joe went to touch his shoulder, a split second was all it took for Sav to grab his arm. Joe flinched, as his fingers dug into his wrist with such strength, that he didn’t realize Sav possessed.

“You’re scaring me, what’s wrong?” Joe’s own voice was laced with worry.

Sav remained hunched over the table, his forehead resting on the cold surface. His grip on Joe’s wrist wasn’t as painful now, but it was still tight. Another wave of pain slammed into him, causing his body to tense.

“Jack,” Joe yelled to the bartender. “Hey Jack, call an ambulance!”

“Sure thing Joe.” He yelled back.

“No!” Sav growled, then looked up at him.

Joe was startled by the color of his eyes, but quickly shook it off, blaming it on the lights in the pub. “You need to go to the hospital if you’re in that much pain.”

“I said no, I’ll be fine.” Sav’s forced his voice to take on a softer tone.

Joe leaned down to try and capture his eyes again. “You’re going.”

Sav shoved Joe’s arm back at him and quickly rose, almost running for the door, Joe was only seconds behind him. Skidding to a halt on the sidewalk, Joe didn’t see him anywhere. He walked to the end of the building and looked down the alley. He saw him a couple of feet away, bent over retching, his hand on the wall to steady him. Joe went over to him, gently holding his shoulder and pulled his hair out of the way. 

_‘Could be food poisoning again.’_ he thought.

Sav stood up and leaned back against the wall. He didn’t dare open his eyes, he knew that they had changed colors and already knew that Joe had seen them inside, but he couldn’t risk opening them again for him to see and start asking question.

“What did you eat last?” Joe asked.

“I don’t remember.”

“When _was_ the last time you ate?”

“Um….four…three days….I think,” he grabbed his stomach again as another wave hit him. He groaned and doubled over, retching again until there was nothing left. He fell back against the wall.

“If it has been four days since you ate, that could be why you’re sick.” Joe told him. “Come on, I’ll get Jack to fix you some soup.”

“You should go.” Sav said barely above a whisper.

Joe reached for his arm, to pull him back inside. “I’m not going anywhere Sav, now come on.”

“No,” he growled, jerking his arm away. “You have to leave!”

“And leave you here like this, no way.”

Sav bent over again, placing his hands on his knees. “It’s too dangerous for you to stay.”

“What are you talking about?” Joe started and reached for him again. “I’m not going to catch...”

“Joe, please, just go. I’ll be fine.” Sav pleaded, the tight rein he held on the beast within was gone...Joe was just to close.

“You are not…” Joe was saying when Sav came at him and pushed him to the other side of the alley. For the first time that night their eyes met and held. Joe could see the pale gold mixed with the blue, even in the dim light of the streetlight. He tried to look away, but couldn’t.

Sav gripped his chin. “You should have listened the first time, now it’s to late.”

“What are you doing?” Joe said in a rush of words, as Sav forced him to turn his head. “Get off me.” Joe began to struggle, he sensed something was very wrong. He pushed against him, it was like trying to move a brick wall. He could feel Sav’s breath against his neck, as he held him in a death like grip.

The vampire had taken control, the man inside him to weak to resist it any longer. He was hungry and Sav couldn’t stop himself from doing what he needed to do….that was to survive. 


	16. Chapter 16

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt15)

Joe became more frightened by the second. He didn’t understand what Sav was doing. Images and words flashed through his mind, but he couldn’t make any since out of them. He struggled harder only to have the bricks of the building dig into his back.

“Damnit Sav, get off me!” Joe tried to yell, but the grip Sav had on his chin prevented him from opening his mouth to far or moving his head at all. Joe pushed his forearm between them on Sav’s throat. In one swift motion, Sav had it pinned tight behind him, where the bricks bit into the bare skin of his forearm. With his free hand, he gripped his shirt, trying to pull him back that way, this only resulted in tearing the shirt.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Joe grumbled. He tried pulling his hand away from his chin, to no avail, Sav’s grip was just to tight, to the point that Joe feared he would crack his jaw.

“AAHH, your fucking hurting me, let go!” He finally resorting to balling his fist up and hitting him where ever he could.

Sav barely heard anything Joe was saying, or feel his hard hits that rained over his shoulder and back, his only thought was the sweet smell of his blood within inches of his fangs. His tongue came out and lazily licked a long trail up Joe’s throat. He could feel the throbbing of the vein each time his heart beat, heard the blood rushing by. His mouth watered and his fangs ached painfully, to feel the warm flesh tight around them. Moving Joe’s head further up, his lips touched his skin. Sav groaned deep in his chest, as he scraped his teeth across the tender skin.

Joe stopped struggling immediately upon feeling the prick of needles on his throat, the deep animal like growl he heard coming from Sav. He tried to twist his head around again, but couldn’t. He darted his eyes down the alley, seeking any help that might be close, but there wasn’t anyone. Fear of the unknown gripped his insides, tighter than his grip on Sav’s shoulder.

Sav stopped over the thinnest layer of skin that stood in his way for the blood that he desired. He bit down, the sharpness of his fangs easily pieced the skin, further still, they broke through the wall of the vein, on ward they plunged. Sav felt the blood rushing across his sensitive teeth. He clamped his mouth down as the blood flowed across his tongue, like the finest of any wine.

Fear and shock kept him from yelling against the pain in his neck and the only sound in the alley, was his sharp intake of breath. Joe felt another long, hard pull on his neck, felt the warm trickle of blood on his skin.

Squeezing his eyes tightly shut he whispered. “Oh shit.” He felt another pull, more warmth, a soft groan from Sav. At that second, Joe knew what was happening, what Sav was doing, and couldn’t believe it, yet it was happening. Joe’s mind raced, he wasn’t dreaming, this was real, felt the pressure on his throat, another stronger pull….

The pressure on his chest suddenly vanished and he stumbled forward. Dizziness swept through his head as he tried to regain his balance, then leaned back against the wall for support. After a few moments, Joe glanced both ways down the alley and didn’t see Sav anywhere. He was afraid to touch his neck, fearing what he would find there. Taking a deep breath he did anyway. Joe brought his fingers down and saw the blood glistening there, he stared at it a moment in disbelief.

“Oh man Sav, what have you done.” He whispered and dropped his arm beside him, resting his head back against the cool bricks, he stared up at the night sky.

Sav pushed back in the shadows when Joe looked down the alley. He had a little more control now after taking that little bit of blood from him. He couldn’t believe that he had stopped himself as hungry as he was. The taste of Joe still clang to the inside of his mouth. He wanted more from him, but he couldn’t, fought the urge to go after him, fought the deep emotions that suddenly swelled within him, from a place he had long ago buried.

Slumping back against the wall, Sav covered his face with his hands. “What have I done?” He mumbled into them, then dropped his hands back to his sides. Taking a last look at Joe, he quietly made his way further down the ally and took to the air. The instinct to survive took over. He had no choice, but to put out the fire that still burned in his stomach.

The clatter of metal from deep within the alley, caused Joe to jump and spin around. He strained his eyes in the darkness, to see where it had come from, but didn’t see anything.

“Sav.” Joe called out softly. When no response came, he slowly backed out of the alley, bumping into someone walking down the sidewalk.

“Hey, watch where you’re going.”

“Sorry.” Joe replied. He wanted to go back in the pub for a drink to calm his nerves, but after looking down at his shirt front to see the blood there, he backed up and went to his car instead.

On the drive home, a million thoughts and question raced through his mind about what happened tonight. Joe did know the answer to one of them, but they were a myth, legend, a fantasy written over a hundred years ago by someone that had a good imagination. But yet, his best friend was one, or was he? Joe felt of his neck again, it was slightly tender to his touch, but no longer bleeding.

Parking the car in front of his house, he went inside. Stripping his bloody shirt off, he went to the bathroom. He examined the marks on his neck in the mirror and was surprised they were already scabbed over. Turning on the water, Joe splashed some cold water over them, taking the slight sting away. He noticed then the slight discoloration around the holes and a few more on his jaw. Staring at his reflection a few minutes longer, trying to make sense out what happened, he leaned over the sink and splashed more cold water on his face. Pulling the towel from its rack, he gently dried that area on his neck, then his face.

There was no point in trying to sleep tonight, Joe knew he wouldn’t be able to with all the thoughts running through his mind. Instead he grabbed a bottle of booze from the cabinet, taking it with him, he went out onto his patio, overlooking the Wicklow Mountains outside of Dublin.

****

The following morning, Joe stopped long enough in the bathroom to inspect the red marks that were still present on his neck. Telling himself that what happened last night, really did happen and he didn’t dream it after all. Leaving the bathroom, he bounded down the stairs on the way to the kitchen to grab an apple on his way the garage. The twenty minute drive to Sav’s house, located on the coast, seemed like it took forever. This gave Joe amply time to get his thoughts together and a list of question to ask him.

Pulling up in front of Sav’s sprawling home, Joe’s long, fast strides had him walking through the front door in moment. “Charlie.” He called out as he closed the door and waited for a response.

“In the kitchen.”

Joe followed her voice, she just finished washing her breakfast dishes, wiping her hands on a towel. “Hi Mr. Elliott, you just missed breakfast.”

“Have you seen Sav, is he here?” Joe asked stopping at the center island.

“Yesterday morning when I got here. Not today, he didn’t come home last night.” She told him.

“You knew he was here and didn’t call me.”

“It wasn’t my place to do that Mr. Elliott, he wanted to do it himself. Did he meet you at the pub?”

“Yeah, did he say anything to you about what is bothering him?”

“No. He just said he was tired from his trip. I do know that something is wrong, I could tell that right away.”

Joe raked his fingers through his hair. “Yeah, it has been since he disappeared months ago.”

“You don’t know what it is either?” Charlie asked. “He wouldn’t say to much to me either.”

“Um…no…no he didn’t.

“Is he in some sort of trouble?” Charlie asked.

“No, he has a …problem.” Joe told her. “If you see him today or tonight, it’s very important that he call me.”

“You can’t tell me what’s going on.” Charlie called after him as he left.

“I’m not sure what’s going on yet.”

Joe drove around the city, he had no idea where to look. Searching his memory for what little he knew about them. It’s daylight, so that meant he had to be hiding somewhere. Joe chuckled to himself, which can be anywhere; Dublin was full of dark places. Places Sav knows, hangs out at, well that was a short list.

It took Joe most of the day to check out those and Sav wasn’t at any of them. Around sunset Joe was frazzled to no end. _‘_ _Why did I spend all day looking for him.’_ _H_ e thought, he should have known that it would be useless. He parked the car and went into the pub for a much needed drink.

He stopped at the bar for his drink. “Hi Cassie, is Jack here?”

“No, he’s off tonight.” She told him and sat his drink down. “Do you want to leave him a message?”

“No, it wasn’t that important.” Joe replied, taking the large frosty mug, he went to his usual booth. His steps slowed when he saw Sav sitting there, fidgeting with his napkin. _'Well some things didn’t change.'_ He closed the distance and slid into the seat. Joe studied him. It confused him even more when he didn’t see anything he remembered from last night. Sav sat there calmly, he wasn’t sweating or doubled over in pain, he seemed...normal, except for the paleness of his skin.

“What happened last night?” Joe finally broke the silence.

He didn’t answer or meet Joe’s steady glare.

“What to happened to you?”

Sav ignored him.

“I knew there was something wrong, but never this.” Joe continued.

When Sav still didn’t respond, Joe lost his temper. “Answer me goddamn-it!” he yelled. 

Sav jumped from his loud voice and several people in the bar looked in their directions.

Joe leaned forward to plow on. “Explain to me what happened last night.”

Sav’s eyes remained fixed on the table. “Explain what?”

Even his voice was the same as it always was, when last night it was much deeper.

“You attacked me last night.” Joe informed him.

“Attacked you, I wasn’t even here!”

“Bullshit, you sat right there. I thought you were sick from the way you looked, how wrong I was. Outside you attacked me. I didn’t know what you were doing, until you bit me and sucked my blood…”

“Sucked your blood,” Sav looked at him and chuckled. “You must have had a bad dream.”

“You call this a bad dream?” Joe huffed and tugged his shirt collar back, exposing two red marks.

Sav leaned forward to get a better look. “That looks like mosquito bites.”

Joe felt the anger slowly build and tried to keep it out of his voice. “You better start answering some question right now or so help me…”

Sav started to get up. “I have to go.”

“Don’t you fucking move.” Joe said heatedly.

Sav turned to glare at him. “OK, what do you want to know?”

“How long?”

“How long what?” Sav easily turned the question around.

“How long have you been this way?”

“Um…all my life.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” Joe shot back.

“Then what did you mean, Joe?”

“Lacey did this to you, didn’t she?”

Sav leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest. “Did what?”

“You’re not going to make this easy, are you?”

“No.” Sav tried to anticipate his next questions.

“Why not?”

“Cause I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Joe growled in frustration. “You’re a vampire Sav.”

Sav couldn’t contain his laughter. “Now I know your dreaming.”

“I am not dreaming damn-it,” Joe shot back. “This is no dream,” He pointed to his neck. “The pain and pressure I felt last night was no dream.”

“Then you must have banged your head to hard, because I’m not what you say I am.” Sav laughed again. “A vampire, Joe. That’s a good one.”

“Then you’re denying it.”

“No...I’m not.” Sav shrugged.

Joe leaned forward to prop himself on the table. “Then you _are_ one, because you aren’t denying it.”

Leaning forward, Sav held his eyes. “I not a vampire, Joe.”

“I don’t believe you.” He quickly shot back. “There are to many things that are different about you. I’ve noticed them, you tried to hide them from me, but I noticed.”

“Believe what you want,” Sav smiled across the table at him. “It’s been a nice little chat, but I have to go.”

“Go where?” Joe asked as Sav got up.

“Home to bed.”

“But, we’re not finished.”

“I am.” Sav replied and started to move away form the table, then stopped. Turning back to Joe, “Maybe you should go home to and get a good night’s sleep, you seem a little stressed about something.”

Joe could only watch him leave. He knew he was lying, but getting him to admit to it was going to be hard. He couldn’t hide it anymore from him. The day will come when he slips up and his secret will be out.

Taking a long sip of his drink, Joe leaned back in his seat, then took a deep breath. _'Maybe I’ve convinced myself that he is a vampire and I really did dream the whole episode last night. But that doesn’t explain the marks on my neck.'_ Looking down at his mug, he finally pushed it away. “Alcohol isn’t helping to clear my head either.”


	17. Chapter 17

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt16)

As the weeks passed, Joe didn’t see much of Sav since he returned home from his mini exile. When he did, Sav would only be there a few minutes and he would leave. On several occasions Joe would push him about that night in the alley, the short conversation after that, trying to get honest answers. Sav would always change the subject or just agree with him about what he ‘thought’ he was, confusing Joe even more. His phone calls went unanswered, another thing that Joe added to the list of changes, right under the locked bedroom door during the day.

Another month went by before he saw him again. Joe didn’t want to think about it anymore, didn’t care anymore, he just wanted his best friend back, not the impostor that was in his life now. Pulling open the door to the pub, Joe walked by the bar, telling Jack what he wanted as he headed for his usual booth. He stopped a few feet away, to shrewdly stare at the couple that sat there practically doing it right there in the seat. Rolling his eyes in irritation, Joe slid into the seat across from them and cleared his throat.

“Oh, hi Joe.” Sav greeted cheerfully.

“Can I join you or do you two want to be alone?” Joe asked.

“We can finish later, this is…..” Sav stopped to look at her.

“Sondra.” She replied as she fixed her shirt.

“Yeah right, Sondra.” Sav said and pushed her shirt back off her shoulder.

“You missed the meeting tonight.” Joe simply informed him.

“What meeting?”

“The one we had at my house for the club tour. I left a several messages on your machine.”

Under the table, Sav gently slid his hand up Sondra’s skirt, a low growl rumbled in his throat, upon discovering she didn’t have any panties on. “I was busy doing something else.” Sav told him as he looked sideways at her.

“To busy to come to a band meeting, that’s not like you.”

“Sorry, I was...tied up and couldn’t make it.”

“Are you going to make the dates?” Joe asked as he watched Sondra’s expression turn to one of desire. “Do I need to find someone else to take your place?”

Feeling her squirm under his touch, Sav watched her hand slowly makes it’s way up his thigh. “When is the first date?”

Joe placed his mug loudly down on the table, clearly irritated from the scene across from him. “Are you even paying attention?”

Sav turned his desire laden eyes to him. “I’m answering your question aren’t I?”

“Yes, but how much are you going to remember?”

“Everything,” Sav replied with a shrug of his shoulder, then repeated, “When is the first date?”

Joe’s eyes darted to Sondra, when a soft moan escaped her lips. “Next week. We leave on Thursday morning.”

“Bus or plane.” Sav asked and jumped, when Sondra grabbed his crotch.

“Bus.”

“OK, I’ll stay at your house the night before, save a stop.”

Sondra leaned over to whisper in his ear and her tongue shot out to run along the outer edge.

“Are you sure you're going to be there?” Joe asked.

“Yes, yes I’ll be there.” Sav slid out of the booth and took Sondra’s hand to help her out. “Tape notes to the blinds on our bus, ‘keep closed during day’.”

“Why?”

“The sun burns.” Sav smiled. “Later Joe.”

“Burns what?” Joe yelled after him. ‘ _OK now what is he doing, taking complete strangers home to sleep with. Since when did he start doing that?’_ Joe was dumbfounded at his behavior; he always avoided the subject of what was wrong. He just couldn’t shake the night in the alley, no matter how hard he tried. Now the offhanded remark about the sun burning. Joe didn’t want to believe what Sav was, but he knew it to be true, all the hints we was slowing putting together. It didn’t matter how many times Sav denied it, Joe knew, but couldn’t accept it...yet anyway.

****

He watched them as they came out of the pub and headed into the alley. To him, Sav’s confident stride told him what he was about to do. And from what he remembered hearing him say, he would never do anything like that.

“Never misjudge your instinct.” he mumbled to himself.

He made his way across the street to follow them into the alley, and stole upon them quietly. Sav had already partially undressed the woman and she moaned with pleasure at his touch. _‘Seduction gets them every time.’_ _H_ e thought.

“Good evening Rick.” He said in an amusing tone.

Sav spun around to face him. “What are you doing here?”

“I was in the neighborhood….thought I would drop by to see you.”

“How long did it take you to come up with that excuse?”

Nick ignored his question. “She’s very lovely, for a snack.”

“What do you want Nick?” Sav said angrily.

“I see you’re still angry. I figured I would give you some time think about what happened and maybe you would change your mind.”

“Well I didn’t, so why don’t you just go.”

“I didn’t come all this way just to say hello.”

Sav already felt uncomfortable around him and he didn’t like the feel in the air around them.“What did you come for?”

Nick clasped his hands behind his back. “For you, of course.”

“Why?” Sav asked bitterly.

“Oh, what ever comes to mind, we could share her.” Nick indicated to Sondra.

“Hey buddy, I’m not into threesome.” Sondra said.

“I’m not either, I just want one of you.” Nick darted his eyes back to Sav as thick sarcasm dripped from his words that were directed at him.

“Forget it.” Sav huffed and grabbed Sondra’s arm to walk away.

He didn’t get very far when Nick grabbed his arm, spinning him around, hands landed on his chest to push Sav back to the wall. Pinning him tightly with his body. “How can I forget something that has awakened a desire within me, as you have? The need to taste you again, brought me half way round the world to get it.” Nick’s voice had grown deep and raspy, his eyes golden and fangs fully extended.

Sav didn’t have a chance to struggle. Nick was fast and precise with his attack on him. He roughly turned his head aside to sink his fangs into the tender flesh. Sav yelled from the sudden pain as Nick’s teeth went deep in his throat. He took long, strong pulls on him, to draw forth the sweetest blood he hadn’t tasted in centuries. Pulling back, he licked his lips and released Sav, who crumpled to the ground to his knees.

Nick looked over at Sondra. “You will remember nothing.” He quickly vanished in the deep shadows of the alley.

Sondra stood there a moment and her eyes fell on Sav, then knelt beside him, “What happened, are you OK?”

“Just give me a minute, I’ll be fine.” Sav replied as he tried to catch his breath.

“Can I take you home?”

“No, it’s alright, maybe you should go.” Sav told her, changing his position to lean against the wall.

“Let me help you to your car.”

“Just go?” Sav raised his voice and threw his hand out toward the road.

Without another word, Sondra left him there. She didn’t even look back at him.

Pulling his knees up to his chest, Sav wrapped his arms around them. What Nick did to him, left him a little weak and shaky. Giving his body a moment more to recover, he pushed himself up to stumble from the alley.

Standing on the street, Sav looked up and down for his car. “Well where the hell was it?” Giving up his search, he spotted Joe’s car parked along the sidewalk, several cars down. “Let it be unlocked.” He mumbled as he made his way there. Drawing in a breath of relief to find it unlocked, Sav climbed into the back seat and lay down to wait for Joe. Thankfully, it wasn’t a long wait.

Joe got behind the wheel and started the car.

“Could you take me home?” Sav asked from the back.

Joe nearly jumped out of his skin, then turned in his seat. “Shit, you scared me.”

“Sorry.”

“What’s wrong?” Joe asked, already knowing he wouldn’t get a straight answer.

“Nothing, just take me home.”

“Where is your lady friend you left with?”

“She left alive.”

“Alive?” Joe questioned as he looked in the mirror, but couldn’t see him laying down in the back seat. “What do you mean by alive?”

No response.

The silence grew thick in the car, as Joe drove them toward Sav’s house. More questions sprang to his mind, but he didn’t ask any of them. Sav would find a way not to answer them anyway. He pulled up in front of his house. Sav dragged himself from the backseat and wearily made his way inside.

“Are you sure you're OK?” Joe yelled after him.

Sav held up his hand, not saying anything. He slammed his front door as he went in.

Joe stared at the front door a moment, then finally pulled away, his mind a swirl of thoughts as he drove home. _‘What happened to him in the minutes that he left the pub, until he got in his car?’_ He almost turned around and went back to try to get some answers. Joe growled in frustration, he wouldn’t answer them. This has gone on long enough, he would get those answers one way or another.


	18. Chapter 18

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt17)

Sav went straight for the closest in the foyer, deep in the back corner was a box laden with green bottles that arrived late that evening before. Popping the cork, he tipped it to his lips and drank half of it down before he stopped. Trudging onto the living room, he landed heavily in the chair, sitting there for a long time, trying to figure out why Nick would do such a thing. He didn’t like the way it made him feel. Nothing like when he shared blood with Lacey, maybe because they were going at it hot and heavy at the same time. “I don’t want to think about this anymore, I’m too tired.” He said out loud to no one. He finished off the bottle, but still felt exhausted, he didn’t even bother to get in his bed, just passed out in the chair.

****

Joe went over a few days later. When Sav didn’t answer the door, he tried the knob to find it unlocked. That was unusual, did Sav forget about the crime in this city too, like he’s forgotten everything else lately. A nice big rock star’s house makes for easy targets. Joe noticed the alarm wasn’t on either; he quickly grew concerned and hurried through the house

“Sav are you here?” Joe called out. He flipped the lights on in the foyer so he could see where he was going. He went into the living room to switch on the light behind the sofa. Joe saw him sprawled out on the floor.

“What the hell….” Joe said and rushed around the furniture. Dropping to his knees beside him, he gave him a gentle shake.

Sav bolted straight up. “Don’t!” he yelled and seconds later, realized it was Joe.

Joe almost fell back on his ass, when Sav quickly sat up yelling.

“Joe, oh man, I thought you were someone else.”

“Were you expecting someone else?” Joe asked, concern clearly on his face.

Sav had scooted back against the chair, looking around the room. His hand fell on the green bottle when he spotted it. He felt the vampire surging forward. Hunger gripped him, the smell of warm blood a few feet away. The memory of Joe’s blood, thick in his mind. Sav glanced at him and quickly turned away.

“Oh man, you have to go.” Sav said and sprang to his feet.

“I just got here.” Joe told him standing up.

Sav went to the closet, grabbing a bottle and headed for the bathroom down the hall. He concentrated on the that room and not the smell of warm blood just a few feet behind him. The door rattled in its frame when he slammed it shut. He had downed almost the entire contents of the bottle when Joe knocked on the door.

“Are you alright?” Joe asked softly.

No response.

Knocking again. “Open the door Sav.”

“Go home.” Sav called out to him.

“No, not until you open this door and answer some questions.”

Silence filled the air as Joe waited for him to answer.

“Open the door!” Joe yelled as he banged on it. Seconds later it flew open. Joe was met with a cold hard stare as Sav moved forward.

“What part didn’t you understand, Joe?” Sav questioned. The hardness in his eyes reached to his voice.

“None of it,” Joe replied. Sav was maneuvering him toward the front door. He stopped walking backwards. The way Sav was behaving sent a touch of fear, tingling in the pit of his stomach, as the night in the alley rushed through his mind. Joe held his breath when Sav stopped a few inches in front of him, his cold, hard gaze penetrated to his bones. Then noticed his nostrils flare as if taking in a deep breath, but it was something more than that. Concentrating on steadying his voice, Joe softly asked him, “What’s gotten in to you lately?”

Sav saw the pleading look for answers, in the green pool of Joe’s eyes. He so badly wanted to tell his best friend ‘what had gotten in him’, but he knew he couldn’t, it would put Joe’s life and that of the Community in danger. Instead, he reeled in those thoughts, roughly grabbed Joe and managed to go a few feet, when he jerked his arm free.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Grabbing him again, Sav kept moving toward the door.

Joe stumbled down the steps by the front door. If Sav wasn’t holding his arm so tight, he would have fallen on his ass, “Come on Sav, would you just talk to me, please!”

Sav opened the front door and shoved him out, giving him one last hard stare, before he slammed the door in his face and engaged the lock.

“Great, just fucking great!” Joe hissed and spun around heading for his car.

Sav stalked into the living and stopped short. Nick lazily leaned against the fireplace, hands in his coat pockets.

“How did you get in here?”

“You really should lock your doors.” Nick smirked at him.

“Locked or not,” Sav easily shot back. “You don’t have an invitation to come in.”

Laughing arrogantly, Nick pushed away from the mantel. “You believe all the folklore about vampires, some of it isn’t true. Specifically the one about needing an invitation before entering one’s dwelling.”

Jabbing his hands on his hips, Sav glared angrily back at him. “I don’t care if it is, you’re still not invited into my home. I’m still really pissed off at you, for what you did the other night and the times before that.”

“What of the times in the future? Would you willingly give yourself to me? Doing it that way will avoid you getting pissed off.”

“There will not be any in the future,” Sav hissed. “The other night was the last time, that’s it, no more for you.”

“It’s not that simple.” Nick replied softly.

Sav dropped his hands to his side and rolled his eyes to the ceiling, then glared back at him, “I can make it that simple, just leave.”

“I don’t want to,” Nick smiled and cocked his head the side. “I wanted to stop by and explain why I got a little out of hand the other night.”

“A little!” Sav yelled. “You left bruises on my neck that I had to cover up, so I wouldn’t have to explain them to Charlie or anyone.”

Nick slowly moved away from the fireplace toward him. “If you would submit to me…”

“Submit?” Sav chuckled at his use of words.

“Yes. It makes the encounter much more pleasurable for both.”

“There will not be another encounter, because you are leaving, so get out of my house.”

“In due time, I will leave.” Nick replied coming closer.

“This is my house Nick and you weren’t invited.”

Nick glanced around, taking in the tastefully decorated room, “It’s nice, I like it.”

Sav couldn’t understand why Nick was acting this way, when just a few short weeks ago, he was going out of his way to make sure that he understood his new life and what was expected of him. Even graciously opened his home, to allow him to stay for as long as he need. It wasn’t like that now, Nick was different, but why? Why did he travel all the way from Toronto, just to have another taste of his blood. Why did he have to be so rough about it? _‘_ _Because I wouldn’t give it to him freely.'_

“What do you want? Why are you here?”

Nick had circled the room, stopping to studied a large painting on one wall, but his gaze kept going back to Sav, waiting on him to say something else. “You already know the answer to that.”

“And I...” Sav growled. “Already told you that wasn’t happening again. So get out...” He held up his hands in defeat. “Never mind, if you won’t leave, I will.”

Nick turned to face him, clasping his hands behind his back, “I don’t think so.”

Sav waited a moment to see if Nick would do anything, when he didn’t, he turned his back on him and walked toward the front door. He held his breath, as he expected Nick to come up behind him, like he had done before. He let it out slowly when he made it to the porch and was grateful that Joe still sat in the driveway. Skipping the steps, he was by the car in a blur, opening the door he got in.

It surprised Joe when he flopped heavily in the seat next to him. “Change your mind that fast?”

“Just drive.” Sav told him slumping down in the seat.

“Where are we going?”

“Drive!” Sav yelled.

“Fine.” Joe replied in a huff and put the car in gear. Glancing out the rear view mirror, he saw a dark figure standing on the steps, he stopped the car. “Somebody is at your entry way.”

“Don’t stop, keep going.” Sav grumbled.

“But…”

“Go!” Sav threw out his hands.

Joe hit the gas peddle and the car shot forward. A few miles down the road, he couldn’t hold back any longer. “Who was on the steps?”

“Nick.” Sav replied softly.

“Nick Knight?” Joe said with surprise.

“Yes, he’s been following me.”

Joe glanced over at him in the dim interior of the car, “Why would he do that?”

“I don’t know.”

“How long has he been following you?”

“Long enough.” Sav said on a long sigh of breath.

“Why would he follow you? Is he still investigating your disappearance?”

“I don’t know.” Sav replied.

Joe thought that maybe he could get somewhere tonight and maybe get some answers. He figured he would approach it in a different way. “You know, if you have a problem, you can always talk to me about it.”

“I don’t have a problem.” He said in a calm, soft voice.

“From the way you’ve been acting lately, I would say you do.”

Sav turned his head away from looking out the window, “I don’t have a problem.”

Joe glanced at him and tried again. “I’ve noticed a lot of different things about you,” he waited for Sav to say something and when he didn’t Joe surged forward. “What brought on those differences?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“It wasn’t the water that made you sick, was it?”

Silence stretched between them a few minutes before Sav answered, “I told you I hadn’t eaten in three days.”

“There was food on the plane, you could have eaten that. You could have gotten something at the pub.”

“I can’t tell you that either.”

“You did in the alley by the pub.” Joe hazard a glance at him, to find Sav looking back at him.

“Did what?” Sav knew what Joe was trying to get him to say.

“Ate.”

Twisting his gaze back to the window, Sav snorted, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Joe’s hopes fell when he said that. He slammed on the brakes, sending Sav forward into the dashboard, if he hadn’t of put up his hand, he would have hit the windshield.

“Damnit Joe, what’d you do that for, I almost went through the glass!”

“Come on Sav, stop fucking around and stop denying it.”

“Denying what?” Sav shouted.

“You tell me.”

“There’s nothing to tell!” He continued shouting.

Joe remained calm. Yelling back wasn’t going to help him get those answers. “The truth would be nice.”

“How can I do that, when there isn’t one?”

“Then why are you shouting?” Joe said.

“I’m not shouting. You keep trying to get me to say something and I have no idea what it is you want me to say.”

“The truth.” Joe repeated.

“The truth about what? How many woman I banged on the last tour? How many bottles of water I drank. What?”

“The truth about what happened in the alley?” Joe said, looking straight at him.

“Ug…are we back to that again?” Sav rolled his eyes and slumped further down in his seat. “Whatever happened is from your own wild imagination. I wasn’t even there.”

“Yes, you were.”

“In your dreams, you dreamed the whole thing!”

“No I didn’t, it was as real to me as you’re sitting here now.”

Sav turned his head away form him to stare back out the window in hopes that Joe would stop with the questions. It wasn’t meant to be.

“Was it good?”

“Was what good?” Sav replied softly.

“My blood.”

Sav chuckled at his words.

“Well?”

“You’re not going to drop it, are you?”

Joe glanced in his mirrors to make sure no cars where coming as they sat in the middle of the road. “No.”

Sav took a deep breath and sifted in his seat, turning to Joe. “You want the truth?”

“That would be a great start.”

“I’m a vampire, have been for a while, and yes, I drank your blood in the alley, because I was starving and it was really good. Is that what you wanted to hear, are you happy now?”

“I don’t believe you, vampires are a myth.” Joe shot back.

“Then why are you pushing me so hard about it, if you believe them to a be myth.” Sav was on the verge of yelling again.

“I don’t know, maybe I was dreaming.”

“Maybe.” Sav glared at him a moment.

“Oh, what is that suppose to mean?”

“Nothing.”

“Maybe you are, maybe you’re not. I dreamed the whole thing, now you say I didn’t, I’m getting confused here Sav.”

“Maybe you are.”

“Then explain it to me.”

“No.” Sav huffed.

“Why not?”

“You don’t need to know.”

Joe hardly contained his frustrations of getting this far, only to have Sav clam up again, “The hell I don’t. You don’t think I haven’t noticed the changes in you!”

Sav blew out a heavy breath, “Please Joe, just drop it.”

“I can’t…” Joe said softly. “I want you to explain to me what happened to you. No more bullshit. I want the truth Sav.”

“Goddamnit!!” Sav yelled and slammed his fist into the dashboard, burying it several inches. “I told you the fucking truth. What more do you want?”

Joe stared in shock at the hole in his dashboard, then turned his eyes to stare at Sav. A touch of fear tingled in his stomach. “Why couldn’t you tell me this before, instead of hiding it all this time?”

 _‘Shit this isn’t happening.’_ Sav thought. He had to do something to get Joe’s mind off of this. “You know, I think I’ll get out here.” He made a move to get out and Joe grabbed his arm, holding him in place.

“I won’t ask any more questions.”

Sav paused with one leg on the ground. He swung his leg back in to settle back in the seat. Silence stretched between them as Joe put the car back in gear and eased down the road.

“So what does Nick have to do with this?” Joe finally asked.

“No more questions, I’m not going to answer them.” Sav replied softly. He took a deep breath. _'_ _Now what? He knows and I tried everything to detour him, twisting the question back on him, but that didn’t work. I was careless that night in the alley; letting my hungry for warm blood get the better of me_ _.'_ He had to solve this problem and fast, but how he didn’t know and he didn’t know of anyone that could help him. _'Where was Lacey when I need her right now?'_

“How is your hand?” Joe asked after a few more minutes of silence.

“Fine.”

“You are going to pay for that dash.”

“Fine.” Sav grumbled.

“I’m sorry if I pushed you about this. I was worried about you and I understand now.”

“Really.” Sav shot back.

“Yes...well, maybe....I don't know.” Joe shrugged his shoulders.

“Then we can leave it at that.”

Joe glanced over at him as he pulled up in front of his house. They got out of the car and went inside.

“I’ll be in the guest room.” Sav told him and disappeared upstairs.

****

The rest of the band flew in the next day for rehearsals before doing the club dates. Joe had a house full of people. Rick had mentioned one evening why Sav wasn’t staying at his house, Joe told him he didn’t want to travel back and forth, and it was easier just staying here. A few questions were asked about his behavior and Joe tried his best to answer them, everyone seemed happy about his answer. He wasn’t sure at this point about what Sav had told him. Maybe he was dreaming about the whole affair. It frustrated him to no end about all of it.

Joe was watching TV alone the night before they were to leave, everyone had already went to bed, well not Sav because he wasn’t even there. He had left shortly after the sun went down and it was getting really late. If he had been there, Joe would be in bed too, so the house was quite except the drone of the TV. Joe heard a bang at the front door, low whispering voices, the knob jiggled as someone tried to get in. Rising from his chair, he went over to open the door.

A startled shriek greeted him as Sav and a woman tumbled to the floor.

“Damn, I hate it when that happens.” Sav said staring up at Joe. “Although its not so bad when someone lands on top of you.”

“Any time babe.” The woman said.

“Where have you been?” Joe asked.

“Out.” Sav replied, his hands were rooming all over her.

“You’re drunk again. Did you forget that the buses leaves in a couple of hours?” Joe asked.

“No, that’s why I came here, so I wouldn’t miss it.”

“Get up so I can close the door.” Joe told him.

“Do we have to, I rather like it down here.” Sav chuckled.

“Move out of the way.” Joe said again and nudged him with his foot.

Sav groaned and rolled over, now she was on bottom. “Although the view from here isn’t that bad either.”

She smiled up at him and pulled his head down to her waiting lips.

“You’re still in the way.” Joe said.

Sav wrapped his arm under her back and dragged her across the floor. Joe closed and locked the door, then turned back to Sav.

“Why didn’t you take her to your house?” Joe asked.

“I don’t know.” Sav replied and sucked a hard nipple in his mouth, she moaned with pleasure, pulling his head harder against her.

“At least take her to your room.” Joe grumbled.

When Joe realized that he wasn’t paying any attention to him now, he shook his head. Turning off the TV and lights he went upstairs to bed. He heard Sav behind him saying that she was going to like this.

“No doubt.” Joe mumbled to himself.

****

Early the next morning, Joe dragged himself from bed, he wished he could sleep several more hours. But he couldn’t, the buses would be there soon to pick them up. Going downstairs he started a pot of coffee and waited for it to finish brewing before he went into the living room. He found Sav on his stomach, arm hanging over the side, passed out on the sofa, the blanket barely covered him. Joe went over to him and gave him a gentle shake.

“Wake up.”

Sav stirred and flipped over. “I’m awake.”

Joe went back into the kitchen. Phil and Vivian came in a short time later.

“Rick said he would be down in a minute.” Phil told him.

Headlights shone through the window.

“The buses are here.” Phil shouted through the house.

“The sun is barely up, why do we have to leave so early?” Rick asked coming into the room.

“Wasn’t my idea,” Joe said. “We do have a meet and greet at four, maybe that’s why.”

“I’ll go back to sleep on the bus.” Rick informed them.

“Did Sav get here last night?” Vivian asked.

“Yeah, it was late when he did.” Joe told them. He left the room and went back to see if he was up. He hadn’t moved. Joe shook him again. “Get up. We’re leaving soon.”

Sav slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position and pulled the covers over him, laying his head back against the couch, he closed his eyes.

“Oh no you don’t,” Joe started. “You’re not going back to sleep.”

“OK….OK I’m up,” Sav told him. “Where are my clothes?”

“All over the room.”

Sav rubbed his sleepy gold-flaked eyes. Pulling himself reluctantly from the couch, he wrapped the blanket around him and went around picking up his clothes. “I’ll wait for you guys on the bus.”

“You don’t want any breakfast?” Joe called after him.

“No, but have them stop at my house. I need for you to get the box from the closet in the foyer, just don’t look in it. I need my suitcase too.”

Malvin arrived soon after and lit a fire under their butts to get them moving faster. Joe climbed on the bus to see that Sav had only made it as far as the couch, and lay on stomach again.

Malvin came in and looked at him. “At least he’s on the bus.”

Joe chuckled. “I’ll get him to move to his bunk.”

“No let him sleep, he must have had a long night.” Mal commented.

“You can say that again.”

The others pilled into the other bus and an hour later, they were on the road. Joe mentioned to Jason, that they had to stop at Sav’s house on the way out, to get his stuff that he forgot to bring to his house. Joe went upstairs and Malvin grabbed the box from the closet.

A short time later the buses were lumbering down the roads to the first stop on club dates.


	19. Chapter 19

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt18)

During the months of the club tour, everything went, for the most part, uneventful. Except for the few occasion when Sav would wonder off when they had a few days in between gigs, showing up shortly before the set would start. Everyone stopped questioning him where he had gone, after the same answers were given each time. _‘I can’t tell you or Stop asking me that.’_ No one questioned him, when he told them that he couldn’t do meet and greets in the daytime. They just changed the scheduled to accommodate him.

There were some times and dates that couldn’t be changed and Sav would work around this to be able to see the fans. Most of the time, he would clean up after the shows and stay on the bus. He rarely went out with the guys to have fun. Not a lot of joking around as in the past. His stage presents was also notable different, not a lot of running around or engaging with the fans. He was also quick to anger when push to far with questions from everyone. This was a very different Sav, then he was at the end of the world tour of the previous year.

Sav knew that Nick was following him, had been since the club dates started. He rarely saw him, but knew he was there. His moods were a direct result of Nick being some what close by. Just waiting for another opportunity to barge in unannounced.

Six weeks into the tour everything changed with Sav. Everyone noticed how on edge he was, but didn’t say anything. It started with bringing a woman backstage after every show, sometimes two at a time. To the others every time this happened, they would make comments about having a woman in every port and would all laugh about it. Mal and Joe told him he needed to slow down on how many he would bring backstage or take back to the hotel for a romp in the sheets. Sav would just blow them off and say don’t worry about it.

Sav was starting to feel comfortable about Nick not showing up and for his petty little demands of sharing blood The guys started seeing the difference in him, once again. Sav was more relaxed then he had been in the last couple of weeks. Rick commented that it had to do with all the women and sex he’s had of late. Vivian thought it had something to do with the drunken nights. Joe watched him continuously, looking for anything different that he hadn’t noticed before and tried not to be too obvious about it.

That all changed again, when they reached Dunn shire, England. Sav was yelling at everyone, he couldn’t seem to concentrate on anything. He got into a shouting match with Rick and stormed out of club and was gone all night. He returned just before sunrise and slept the rest of the day. When Joe showed up later that evening Sav was awake, drinking from one his endless supply of green bottles.

“What happened last night with you and Rick?” Joe asked him.

“I don’t know, I guess it was something he said or did that pissed me off.”

“It seems that everything is doing that lately. So what’s up, is it the tour, one of us, what?”

“It’s nothing Joe, I’ll take care.” He told him.

He knew what he had to do now, but just the thought of having to go out to stalk someone, to quench the need for blood again, turned his stomach. He had to be able to get himself back under control. Stop fighting with his own instincts to hunt and take care of it, the sooner the better.

“OK.” Was all Joe said, not wanting to push the subject.

Later that night at the show, Sav was visibly uncomfortably. He felt someone was watching him, stalking him like prey. He knew it wasn’t the fans, this had a different feeling. When they had finished the show, Sav went to the dressing room to shower. Every one kept watching him to see what his next reaction would be. But he never blew up like they expected him to do.

“I need to get out of here.” Sav informed everyone in the room.

“And go where?” Rick asked.

“Nowhere, anywhere, just away from all of this.” Sav huffed with a big wave of his arms. “Come on Joe, we can talk about nothing for the entire night.”

“Or maybe find a bar to hide in.” Joe said chuckling.

“It has to be the right bar though. Lets go.”

Stepping out into the cool night breeze, Sav filled his lungs with fresh air, although he didn’t need that much air, just that simple action made him feel a little more human.

“I feel like walking. It’s not that far. I saw a bar a few blocks down the road that’s within walking distance.” Sav informed him. His voice was soft and raspy after the concert.

“OK that’s fine. I’m pumped from the show and walking sounds good.”

They walked most of the way in silence, just enjoying each other’s company and not arguing for once.

Sav stopped, then turned around, someone had been following them since they had left the club. He froze in his place when he saw whom it was.

Nick came up to them, his smug expression landed on Joe, as he spoke to Sav. “Hello Rick. How are you this fine evening?”

“What do you want?”

“Ah, still angry with me. I assumed that in time you would not be.”

“You assumed wrong.” Sav told him.

“Come now…don’t be that way…” Nick took a couple steps closer. “…you already know what I want.”

“Not this time,” Sav quickly turned around, walking away. “Come on Joe.”

Nick followed them as they continued down the sidewalk. “Is this how we’re going to play this out.” He said from behind them.

“Go away and leave me alone.” Sav called over his shoulder.

“Now you know I can’t do that. I have waited several weeks already, but I just couldn’t forget about how good you taste.” Nick touched Sav’s shoulder and he spun around to glare at him.

“I told you to forget it. I will not let that happen again.”

“Are you refusing me?” Nick gloated with a glint in his eye.

“Yes.” Sav said quickly and knew he would regret it.

“What if I indulge myself with Mr. Elliott.” Nick told him and looked over at Joe.

“You wouldn’t.”

Nick moved quickly and was behind Joe, his hand gripped him around the throat before Sav could stop him. Joe struggled in the firm grip that Nick had on him.

“What the hell is going on. Let go of me?” Joe choked out.

Sav looked at him and then back at Nick, his fangs were down, ready to strike.

“Stop!” Sav yelled. “Alright, I’ll do it.”

Nick stopped just before he sank his teeth in. “Wise choice.” Before he released Joe, he kissed his neck.

Joe stiffened at the jester, spinning around ready to punch him. Sav's soft voice of don’t, stopped him.

Nick’s triumphed smile remained as approach Sav. “Shall we.” He gestured toward the alley that was a couple of feet away.

“Sav what are you doing?” Joe asked.

“Just wait for me here and don’t follow us.” Sav said quietly.

Joe went to protest, but Sav stopped him with a raised hand.

They walked in the direction of the alley and went half way down before Nick grabbed his arm to spin him around. Pushing him up against the wall.

“I hope it sours in your stomach.” Sav smarted, while glaring at him.

“It will not, your blood is to gratifying for that to happen.” Nick told him.

He had waited to long for this and it was going to be pure pleasure to taste him again. Sav braced himself for the pain that was sure to follow when he saw the look in Nick’s eyes. It caught him off guard, when he gently sank his fangs into his neck and began to slowly draw out the blood. He felt nothing from this and only wanted it to end. When he begin to feel light headed, Sav tried to push Nick away.

“Enough.” He told him and shoved harder.

Nick with drew his fangs and stepped back. “Would you like some in return?”

“I want nothing from you,” Sav growled. “Just leave.”

Nick quickly pushed him back against the wall and licked the few drops of blood that had seeped from the twin holes. “The pleasure has been all mine. Until we meet again.”

In a blur, Nick was gone, leaving Sav standing there to wait for the dizziness to pass. He took a few minutes to gather himself before he went back out to rejoin Joe, who was still waiting on the sidewalk. Sav was a little unsteady on his feet and tried to hide it.

“What did he want?”

“Nothing.” He said softly and stumbled forward a bit.

Joe reached out for his arm to steady him, “It didn’t look like nothing to me.”

“I didn’t have a choice. I had to do what he asked.”

“What did he ask? What kind of choice leaves you like this?”

“I can’t tell you,” he replied softly. “I’m going back to the hotel before I pass out.”

“I don’t understand this at all.” Joe huffed still holding his arm.

“It nothing Joe, just forget it. Don’t ask a million question bec….

“You won’t answer them.” Joe finished for him.

When they returned to the hotel, Sav grabbed a bottle and disappeared into the bathroom, he gulped it down. He sat there a long while, before getting up and went back to the other room. He stripped off his shirt and shoes, crawled in bed, mindless of Joe and Phil watching him.

“That’s a surprise, he’s not going out tonight.” Phil said.

“I guess the encounter with Nick shook him up, at least that’s the vibe I get.”

Phil swung his gaze from Sav to Joe, “Are you on a first name basis with that cop now?”

Joe shrugged his shoulder and begin to pick at his fingernails. “It’s shorter than Detective Knight.”

“Maybe.” Phil mumbled and picked up his water bottle, taking a long drink before he asked, “He didn’t tell you what happened?”

“No, I didn’t ask, he wouldn’t have given a straight answer anyway.”

“It would be great if he would confide in one of us, tell us say what’s bothering him.”

“I tried and you know how that turned out.” Joe said with a roll of his eyes.

“I had to laugh at that. He must have been real sick to tell you that. Funny or not, do you believe him?”

“I don’t know, although it would explain his behavior to a degree.”

“You are not seriously thinking what he said is true.”

“Think about it.” Joe started. “Think about some of the stuf……” A pillow hit Joe in the face.

“Could you guys think about it somewhere else? I’m tired and want to sleep, but I can’t sleep with your constant babbling.” Sav grumbled.

“Can I ask you a question Sav?” Phil spoke up.

“No.” He flopped down on the bed to cover his head with another pillow.

Phil stood from his seat and gestured toward the door, “How about we head to the bar? We can celebrate since tonight was the last show.”

“Sure, that way sleeping beauty over there can get some sleep.” Joe chuckled. Another pillow came sailing at him and he tossed it back.

****

Sav dreamed of Lacey, everywhere he looked, he couldn’t find her and didn’t understand why she left him or where she had gone. Was it something he did to make her leave? He thought they were happy together. Just like a women to take what they wanted and then leave. But Lacey was no ordinary woman. She had changed his life forever. He could have any woman he wanted, but just had to be careful of what he did and not take it to far.

Sav stirred in his sleep, he clawed his way out of the darkness of sleep, he could feel someone in the room and was choking him. His eyes opened to see Nick looking down at him. He tried to pull his hands away, but Nick’s grip was like a vise.

“Happy to see me again so soon?’ Nick sneered.

“Let me go.” Sav rasped out around the tightness on his throat.

“If you like.” With that, Nick threw him across the room.

Sav slammed against the wall and slid down heavily. Nick came over to him and once again grabbed him by the throat hauling him back up.

Nick hissed around his fangs. “It was to easy earlier this evening.”

“What do you mean?”

“You taste better when you resist me.” He once again threw Sav across the room.

He landed halfway on the dresser and knocked everything off, then rolled onto the floor. Nick was on top of him in seconds, pinning him to the floor.

“You need to fight back Rick to have your blood dripping with the taste that I crave so badly.”

“I won’t give you that satisfaction.” Sav growled around his own fangs.

“Don’t make this hard on yourself.” Nick picked him up and slammed him against the wall. “Fight back.”

“No.” Sav choked out.

Nick slung him sideways down the wall, he landed on the floor again.

“You can do what ever you want, I will not fight back.” Sav told him.

Nick came over to him, grabbed his arm to pull him up to stand in front of him. Looking into his eyes, Nick knew that he would give in and not fight him. With a growl from deep within him, Nick threw him across the room again.

Sav lay where he landed, he felt the bruises popping up on his body from everything he had hit. Nick was on him again, this time he pushed Sav’s head roughly to the side and sank his fangs deep in his vein.

Sav yelled with pain and struggled from the brutality of his attack. When he was done taking what he wanted, Nick whispered in his ear. “Fight back next time and it will be better.”

Sav waited until he was certain that Nick was gone before he moved. Pulling in a deep, haggard breath, he rolled to his side and lay there. Even that small movement had his body screaming in protest.

** 

Hours later, Joe and Phil returned from dinner, going to Joe’s room that he shared with Sav. They wanted to go over a new song that Phil was writing.

“I don’t remember leaving the door open.” Joe commented as they come upon to the door. He opened it slowly. Seeing the mess in the room, he called out to Sav. No answer. He went further into the room, that’s when he saw Sav’s feet sticking out from behind the bed. He quickly went over to look down at him. Joe touched Sav’s shoulder and slowly turned him onto his back.

“What the hell...” Joe said upon seeing fading bruises on his face.

“Sav can you hear me?” Phil asked loudly.

“I can hear you fine Phil, just don’t yell again.”

Phil looked up at Joe with a worried look on his face.

“Help me get him on the bed?” Joe said.

They lifted him up, Sav sucked in his breath at the searing pain in his chest.

“Should we call an ambulance?” Phil asked, his own worry touching his voice.

“No.” Sav said quickly.

“We should take you to the hospital.”

“I’ll be fine.” Sav told him, the pain in his voice obvious.

Joe leaned slightly over him, trying to get a better look at the bruises on his ribs, then the cut on his lip and the one above his eye. “We should clean these up...”

“No,” Sav cut him off and painfully grabbed for the sheet to pull over him. “Nothing is bleeding anymore. I’ll be fine in a little while.”

Standing straight, Joe stared down at him. Going against his better judgment in getting Sav to a hospital, he glanced at Phil, “Just let him rest and sleep it off.”

“Yeah, good idea.” Sav mumbled.

“Not a good idea, Sav. What hurts?” Phil asked leaning closer.

“Everything.”

“You need to see a doctor, something may be broken.”

Sav just shook his head.

“Do you know who would have done this?” Phil asked Joe.

“I have a pretty good idea. But we can’t do any thing about it.” Joe commented, shrugging his shoulders.

“Why not?”

“He doesn’t want us to. He said to me earlier when we got back, that he would work it out. I could hurt that asshole myself for doing this.”

“NO!” Sav yelled at him, eyes flying open. “Just stay away from him, Joe.”

“You could press charges.”

“That won’t do any good, he’s a cop remember.”

Phil darted his somewhat confused gaze between them. “Cop, what cop? Are you talking about that detective that was in charge of your disappearance?”

“Yeah, Nick Knight.” Joe filled him in with the name. “I know he did this.”

“You have to do something Sav, look at what he did.”

“There is nothing I can do. I’ll take care of it.” he mumbled again. Pulling the sheet over his head, as if to block out any more conversation, Sav pulled a deep breath in to maybe help with the pain.

“This is crazy. He is not above the law!” Phil said angrily.

“Our hands are tied Phil, you heard him, he doesn’t want our help.” Joe said, going about straightening the room up. Phil helped him put every thing away, then sat down and tried to work on the song. But after what they had come upon earlier in the room, neither one of them could concentrate. Phil finally called it a night and went to his room.

****

Joe sat in the chair to watch Sav sleep. He noticed the bruises on his face had all but disappeared, along with the swelling around his eye and the cut on his lip. Joe studied his breathing, very shallow, long pauses in between each one.

His eyes fell on the medium sized box in the corner of the room. The words DO NOT TOUCH!! was written on all sides. _What is in that box, in those green bottles for Sav to write that on there?_

“Sav.” Joe called him. When he didn’t show any sign that he had heard he, he rose from the chair. Keeping his eyes on him, Joe went over the to the box. He knelt down and stared at it a moment before quietly opening the folded top. About 8 green bottles nestled in foam were inside. Joe picked one up and peered through the glass to see the liquid inside. He fingered the cork, debating weather or not to pull it out. Twisting the bottle around he finally put it back with the others and closed the lid.

He stood up to wonder around the room, finally stopping at the side of Sav’s bed and sat on the floor. He studied his face, the same one he had looked at so many times over the years. Sav looked the same, except older and maybe a little pale, but that could just be the light in the room. Joe sat up on his knees, propped his chin in his hand. Leaning closer to get a better look before he brought his hand up to brush the lock of curls that had fallen in Sav’s face away. Placing his finger on his eyelid, Joe carefully eased it upward. He quickly let it fall back in place.

 _“_ _O_ _K_ _...what of the other?”_ Joe softly mumbled. He waited for Sav to settle after he moved. Placing his finger softly over his lip, he slowly pushed it upward. The sharp point came into focus, then the length. He jerked his hand away and fell back on the floor. He sat there motionless a few minutes, just staring at his friend.

Pushing himself to his feet, he sat on his bed. Joe ran his hand over his face and took a deep breath. Glancing back at Sav. He couldn’t believe it, didn’t want to believe it. All the signs Joe knew about were there. Seeing the color of Sav’s eyes, not blue, but a light golden color with very little blue mixed in, the long sharp teeth, everything swam in his head. Sav was telling him the truth about what he was. Joe didn’t know how to react, be afraid of him or try to forget it.

“Not likely.” Joe said aloud.

This changed a lot of things. Could they remain friends? What will happen to the band? What could they do to protect him? And what does Nick have to do with it? Why is he following Sav? All of those questions bounced around in his head. But the biggest one, why Sav wouldn’t talk to him about it? Taking another deep breath, Joe finally laid down for some much needed rest. Although, he didn’t think he would sleep.

****

The next morning Mal yelled at Joe and Phil for not taking Sav to the hospital when they found him. Despite his condition, which had vastly improved over night, which surprised Phil.

Sav turned over and told Mal that he didn’t want them to take him there, he would be fine in a few days anyway. Just let him sleep a little longer and he would be ready to go home. After a few more heated words. Against his better judgment, Mal finally agreed with Sav,

Everyone agreed to stay in town while Sav rested before they parted, going to their respective homes in a few days. The guys decided to bum around town most of the day, until the fans drove them back to the hotel for dinner. Sav remained in the room the entire time, not venturing far from the bed. Another box had arrived for him and Joe went down to the lobby to get it and carried it upstairs earlier. Sav told him again, not to look inside or ask questions about what it was. Joe said nothing to him about last night or that he knew what was in the bottles.

****

Nick watched them from the shadows laughing over dinner, carrying on with a few fans that had ventured over. It was time to take action. He motioned for the two men that were standing close by to follow him. Nick broke the lock on the door and silently entered the room. Sav was sleeping as he had expected. Pulling the needle from his pocket, he gently inserted it into his arm. Sav stirred and turned over. Nick almost didn’t get all the liquid injected when he moved.

Now the waiting game and would the drugs take effect. Fifteen minutes passed when Nick signaled the men. Taking Sav’s now limp, sleeping form over to the large rolling linens bin. They laid him gently inside and covered him. Wheeling him into the hall and down to the employee’s elevator that went down to the garage. They loaded him into a black van without being noticed by anyone. Casually pulling out of the hotel garage, the black van with Sav sleeping soundly in the back, disappeared into the dark.


	20. Chapter 20

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt19)

Sav rolled to his back on the soft mattress, blinking his eyes several times to bring them into focus to stare up at the ceiling. Sliding his hand up his stomach, he glanced around the room. Everything was different, this wasn’t the hotel room. He didn’t remember anyone waking him to leave. He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He noticed the green bottle on the nightstand. _‘I don’t remember leaving that out.’_ he thought to himself. Picking it up, he took several swallows from it to help ease the hunger and the slight pain in his head. Standing up, he went around the screen that hid the bed from view from the rest of the room and stopped.

“What the hell is this?” Sav mumbled to no one. In front of him stood a wall of at least ten-foot bars that stretched the entire length of the 20ft room. He went over to the door and tried to open it, it was locked. Moving down some, he shook the bars and found they were set solid. Looking around the outer room, he could see the large blazing fireplace, two chairs sat close by, with a chessboard between them. To the other side was the small but spacious kitchen, nothing cluttered the counters like most. The room only had a few windows that were dark, he already knew the sun was down.

“Hello, where is everybody?” Sav called out. No one answered. “Come on, you can stop hiding now,” Still no response. “Joe come on, you can let me out,” The room remained quiet. No movements in the shadows. “OK jokes over guys.” Sav yelled. . _What is going on here? Why doesn’t anyone answer me, and where was everyone?’_

“This isn’t funny anymore!” Sav yelled again.

“It doesn’t do any good to yell. No one will hear you.” Nick said, stepping into the light coming from the small table lamp.

Sav snapped his head in the direction of his voice.

“We are the only ones here, and we’re hundreds of miles from anywhere.”

“What is the meaning of this Nick?” Sav asked.

“It was the only way to get you alone,” Nick smiled, moving closer to the bars. “All to myself.”

“You can’t do this. People will be looking for me.”

“Your friends,” Nick smirked. “You leave for days and no one bothered to look for you.”

“If I’m gone to long, they will.” Sav told him.

“Perhaps, but they will give up looking after awhile.”

“What do you want from me?”

“Spending time together, just the two of us. We can build a lasting relationship.”

“Relationship?” Sav looked at him with puzzlement.

“Oh yes, one much closer than we have now. Who knows one day we can ….”

“I am not into those kinds of relationships, Nick.” Sav said angrily. “You can just forget it and let me out of here now.”

“If it takes forever to have that kind of relationship with you…well, lets just say, we do have forever after all.”

“You can’t do this. I have a life, friends, family that would not believe that I would just leave like that!”

“You have a life here with me now.”

“I don’t want a life with you or a relationship, so just give up now and let me out.” Sav replied with as much calmness as he could find, but the anger he felt building up was going to take over, it was just a matter of minutes before it did.

“The adjustments will take time. I understand that, in the end, I will have what I want.”

“What about my wants?”

“It matters not. You are here now, here you will stay until our relationship is...closer.”

“It’s not going to happen.” Sav angrily hissed.

“Give it time.”

“You can’t do this to me!” Sav shouted.

“Oh, but I have. Carefully planned, executed, under the secret of darkness.”

“Goddamnit, let me out of here!” Sav yelled, as he shook the bars.

Nick clasp his hands in front of him, idly gazing at his captive, “You should accept this as your new home.”

Sav lunged for him through the bars, he was just inches from his fingers, “I’ll fucking kill you for this.” he hissed.

“Don’t make ideal threats.” Nick told him smugly.

“It’s not a threat.”

“Well, it is getting late, so make yourself comfortable. The sun will be up soon, so I suggest you get some rest,” Nick told him. Turning away, he headed for another part of the house. “Oh by the way, I forgot to mention this. As long as you resist me, the longer you will be here, it’s that simply.” 

“It’s not that fucking simply!” Sav yelled after him. “Don’t walk away from me!” he shook the bars again. “Shit.” He turned to lean against the cool metal. _‘This isn’t_ _happening.’_ But it was, the bars pressing against his back reminded him of that.

****

Nick was leaning against the wall next to the bars, taking in the partially destroyed furniture from Sav’s anger of yesterday. The result of another heated argument on his part of wanting out. Nick calmly watched him throw the privacy screen across the room, next the metal shelving that held his clothes, clanged loudly against the bars. After that he stood there, red eyes, fangs bared, glaring at him until he spun around, stalking over the corner to slid down the wall to sit there.

Nick refocused his mind off the events of yesterday, back to the man that lay motionless on the bed. Sav had hardly spoken to him after the destruction of his caged room, even though Nick tried many times to engage him in conversation often times resulting yelling or ignoring him.

“Have you feed today?” Nick finally broken the heavy silence. Judging from the full bottle that sat on the nightstand, he hadn’t eaten since Nick brought him here.

No response.

“Don’t make me come in there and force you to feed.”

When he still didn’t move or say anything, Nick left him alone and went to find something else to do.

Sav listened to him as he walked away. Not wanting to give him the satisfaction of responding to his questions. He knew he couldn’t hold out much longer. The hunger he felt was making it harder to control the vampire in him. He hated not being in control. He had the power to control this whole situation, but couldn’t bring himself to give in to Nick’s demands of having that kind of relationship, other than that of friends. Being caged like this was driving him crazy. He needed to get out of here and the only way to do that is to play the game that Nick had forced on him. He wasn’t even sure it was a game in the first place. Nick was hell bent on having him no matter the cost.

*****

Days later Nick, once again stood at the bars, staring at Sav as he slept. He knew that he wasn’t feeding. His eyes were rimed with dark circles and slightly sunken. He had lost weight and Nick had noticed his ribs were beginning to show. Vampire’s lost weight quickly, if they didn’t feed properly.

Nick took the keys from their place on the wall several feet from the bars. He unlocked the door to step inside, shutting it behind him. He cautiously approached the bed where Sav lay sleeping. It was never wise to wake a sleeping, starving vampire. Nick knew that he would wake up at the slightest touch, and would be hungry enough to attack him, to get the blood that his body so desperately needed. His hand briefly hesitated before touching his shoulder to gently shake him.

Sav’s eyes flew open to stare at him. With fangs bared, anger dancing in his eyes. “Get out.”

“Not until you feed. You haven’t done so in many days.” Nick reached over to take the bottle from the nightstand and held it out to him.

Sav knocked it from his hand, it shattered on the floor. “I told you to get out. I want nothing from you.”

“I’m not leaving until….”

Sav had him pinned against the bars, before Nick finished his sentence. He roughly grabbed Nick’s chin, shoving his head sideways to bare his neck. He could smell the blood in his veins, it was calling out to him to take it. But he hesitated to do so.

“You know you want it. Take it to satisfy your hunger.” Nick told him.

Still he hesitated, not wanting to fall in the trap.

“Take it.” Nick said loudly.

Sav let him go and stepped back, “I will not.” Feeling more in control, he walked over to the double barred window.

“You can’t control it much longer. The next time I come in here, you will give in and take that for which you desire.”

Sav turned his head to look at him with quiet disregard, but said nothing.

Nick only sighed and turned to leave. Glancing at Sav one more time before opening the door and going through locking it securely behind him.

 _‘N_ _ext time_ _you_ _will not be able to resist and I look forward to that time.’_ Even though he knew it would be painful, but desirably at the same time.

****

“Are you going to call the police Joe?” Phil asked.

They were on a plane to London, to discuss ideas for a new album of old songs they had laying about. Some songs that never made it too released records. The four of them had finally decided to go ahead with the idea, even though Sav wasn’t there.

“No.” Joe answered a few minutes later.

“Why not? There is obviously something wrong this time. He wouldn’t just leave like that and not say anything about where he was going.” Phil commented.

“Sure he would. He’s done it before and came back every time.” Joe calmly told reminded him. “I’m tried of dealing with this. Sav has put a space between us...the band and it was effecting the way we played on stage.”

“I noticed that too.”

Joe turned back to stare out the window, “So let him do his thing and not worry about it until after these meetings.”

They were quiet for the rest of the trip. Having exhausted the subject about Sav and his behavior of the past to the point that no one wanted to talk about it any more.

Arriving at the hotel after having a rough time at the airport, Joe signed the registration. The clerk took one look at it and said that he had a letter waiting for him. He took the letter from the clerk and opened it to scan the page. Phil came up to him.

“What’s that?” he asked.

“A letter from Sav.” He handed it him and Phil also read it.

“I don’t believe this.” Phil said.

“It’s all there, you read it yourself. For someone not to be happy with the way things have been going for years, he didn’t show it.”

“That’s why I don’t believe any thing he wrote.”

Vivian saw them enter the lobby from his seat on the other side. He had arrived the day before to meet them there for the meetings. “What’s up guy’s? You look like some body punched you in the stomach.”

“You could put it that way,” Joe started, the unmistakable sadness evident in his voice. “A letter from Sav. He quit.”

“What, you’re kidding.”

Phil handed him the letter and Vivian read it too.

“This is crazy. Why would he quit?” he asked.

“He’s found something else to occupy his life.” Joe said.

“I don’t believe that, it doesn’t even look like his handwriting. It’s to….I don’t know, neat. Looks like it took forever to write and we all know that he doesn’t have the best penmanship, in fact, none of us do.”

“So he took his time to write it. Three months is a long time to write a letter saying that he is quitting the band and go about whatever his new life is.” Joe stated matter-of-factly.

“So you don’t believe it either?” Phil asked.

“I don’t know what to believe any more Phil.” With that, Joe headed up to his room.

“How did he even know we would be here this week.” Vivian wanted to know.

Phil was rereading the letter, trying to make some sense of it all. Folding it up he glanced around the hotel lobby. “I don’t know the answer to that. Just like I don’t believe the words in this letter.”


	21. Chapter 21

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt20)

Sav paced the confines of his room, counting every step he took, the number was engraved in his memory already. Stopping at the far wall to stare at the marks he had been making there. Running his finger over them, then leaned his head on the wall. “Six months…six fucking months I have been here.” Balling his hand in a fist, he slammed it against the wall. He stepped in front of the bars.

“Open the door Nick!” Sav yelled, shaking the bars for the hundredth time.

Nick came around the corner, he had a bottle in one hand and two glasses in the other. He poured the liquid in both and sat one on the table just inside the bars. “Drink this.”

Sav only looked at it.

“It’s from some of my best stock I have in the cellar, aged to perfection, it’s very good.”

“Let me out.” Sav asked softly.

“We’ve been over this before. The taste is it very pleasing.”

Sav picked up the glass and raised it to his lips, but instead of drinking it, he threw it against the bars, splattering Nick with pieces of glass and blood. He turned away from Nick to stomp off to another the part of the room, sat down and stared at him.

“You are acting like a child. You are not leaving or getting out,” Nick pulled a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe the blood from his face. “Perhaps you can take this opportunity to relax, enjoy yourself. You are away...”

Sav shot from the chair to stalk back to the bars. “Enjoy! How can I enjoy my stay here? I'm locked in a fucking cage, away from my family and friends. You took me away from a life that I loved and expect me to enjoy it here!”

“That’s because you are not putting forth any effort to try.”

“uuggg...!” Sav yelled in frustration. Balling his fist up, he stomped back the other side of his room. Resting his forehead against the cool wall, trying to pull the coolness from the bricks to calm his anger. ‘ _What are the others doing right now? No doubt they have the letter and may even think it’s true.’_ Thinking about them and his family some how kept him going, but what was the point any more. Nick is determined to keep him here and for what, so he could get his kicks out of this power play they have going.

 _‘_ _I have to get out of here.’_ _For_ hundredth time that thought crossed his mind. And by doing that, he had to play by Nick’s rules, well he had rules of his own to play. Pushing away from the wall, he went over to the row of guitars that were lined up against it. There were five in all, two electric, two bass and acoustic. He picked up the first one and turned on the amp. He was surprised to find it already in tune when he touched the strings. Smiling to himself he played a bad out of tune of Switch. Even though it sounded terrible to him, he knew that it would get to Nick. Little over an hour later, he stormed into the room.

“Enough!” he bellowed.

Sav glanced over at him. “Isn’t this why you put them in here?”

“No, I put them there so you could play your music. Not the crap you have been playing for the last hour and a half.” Nick said angrily.

“Sorry, but I forgot how to play.” Sav smiled. “I don’t play these parts, being locked in here, I can practice them.” He turned the volume louder on the amp and continued playing.

He saw Nick turn and leave. _‘Well that didn’t take long for him to say something.’_ Putting the guitar down he went over to the bars. “Hey asshole. I could use a keyboard with all the different function on it.” No response from him, but he knew that Nick heard him.

Sav chuckled to himself, snatching up the bottle that he left on the table, taking a long pull of the ‘aged to perfection’ Thoughts ran through his mind of how he could torture Nick with the bad playing and with the keyboard it will be even better. With all the different function he would have fun with that. Anything would do at the moment to keep his mind from wondering to other things. His hunger being the more prominent one. “Only have myself to blame for that. So stop refusing what he brings.”

***

Sav woke up to the clanging of the door as it was opened. Eyes still blurry from sleep, he saw two figures. No doubt one was Nick, but who was the other. Rubbing his eyes to clear them, he heard a women pleading to Nick not to hurt her.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Nick told her as he banged the door shut and locked it. “Enjoy your stay Maggie. The company you have is rather boring, but I’m sure that he will come around in time.” He smiled at her and turned to leave.

“Wait, you can’t leave me here!” She yelled.

“It will do you no good to yell.” Sav said from behind her.

Maggie jumped and spun around. “Who are you and what does he want from me?” She asked.

“He doesn’t want any thing from you.”

“Then why am I here?” She wiped the tears from her face. Maggie took a closer look at him. He looked drawn and tried, his face was pale, some what thin, probably from the lack of food.

“Nick is playing a power game with me to see who gives in first.”

“It very evident to me, that you are losing,” She said. “Why are you here?”

“I didn’t want to do what he wanted me to do.” Sav told her.

Maggie looked around the room.

Sav didn’t want to talk anymore. He lay back down on the bed and closed his eyes. “You should stay a good distance from me, even thought it will be hard to do in here.”

“Why?”

“I know why Nick brought you here and I don’t want to give him the satisfaction of doing what he has planned for us.”

“Well your very calm about the this. How long have you been here?” She asked him.

“It doesn’t matter.” Sav told her. All he wanted to do right now is sleep. The smell of her blood even at this distance was intoxicating, and he was struggling to keep from taking her. “I’m going back to sleep so be quiet and don’t bother me.”

“Ok.” Was all she said. Maggie slowly walked around the room to finally sit in the chair a couple of feet from the bed.

Nick watched from the other side of the room. Sav was very strong willed, but it wasn’t going to take much to break that. Nick had been trying a new tactic for the past few months. He would only allow Sav to feed once every few days, thus hoping to break down his resistance for anything that Nick offered him. With Maggie in there with him, he would give in to his hunger. Now all he had to do is wait.

***

Nick sat the tray of food down by the bars. This waiting game had stretched farther than he thought it would. Much to his dismay, he was growing impatient. “You want him too?” Nick asked her.

Maggie glanced over at Nick, she didn’t even hear him approach. She was deep in thought, as she watched Sav sleep. He did a lot of that lately, she ventured a guess to his situation after she was brought here. No doubt the stress of being locked up, away from the world. Maggie had hardly noticed him eating and when he did, it was always some sort of liquid. All of that combined together, had to be playing havoc on his mental stability.

“Is that why you brought me here, to watch us in bed together?”

“Part of it.” Nick told her.

“Then that makes you a bigger shit then I first thought. You must get a huge hard on by watching.” She said sarcastically.

“Yes and no. Sometimes I join in, makes it more pleasurably for all involved.”

Maggie stabbed a potato with her fork, “I don’t think he wants too.”

“Sav knows what he wants, but he will not act on it.”

“He said to me, that he won’t give you the satisfaction of giving in.”

“That remains to be seen.”

“You are sick.”

“Slang term for one that is mentally unstable. I assure you that I am not. Enjoy your meal.” Nick smiled and went over to his soft leather chair in front of the fireplace, to finish his own liquid dinner.

She finally broke the silence that had settled over the room, “Why is he here, locked up in this cage?”

“We had a disagreement about where I wanted to take our relationship. When he didn’t want to take it any further. I forced him.”

“He doesn’t strike me as being that type.” Maggie said angrily.

“What type are you referring to?”

“Homosexual.”

“Boldly put. Actually he’s not, but I’m hoping to change his mind.”

“You can’t force some one to change their mind about their sexuality.” Maggie huffed and threw her napkin over her plate.

“I’ve had him several times before, but not in that way. Yet.”

“Now that doesn’t make since. How?” Maggie didn’t really want to hear this, but she was in the middle of this game and wanted to know what part she was to play.

Nick thought about it for a moment, taking a sip from his glass. “His blood.”

“Now I’m really lost.” She said frowning.

“I’ve taken his blood. Do you believe in vampires?”

“No.”

“Well you should.” Nick told her.

“You’re telling me both of you are vampires?”

Nick slowly nodded his head.

“Now I’ve heard of everything.” Maggie laughed.

“He’s being stubborn about this whole thing. You my dear, are going to change his mind. A beautiful woman is hard to resist to a vampire, especially one whose blood smells like yours.”

“Is this some sort of joke?”

“I never joke.” Nick slyly smiled.

Maggie glanced over at Sav. That would explain some of the things that she had seen both of them do. Searching her mind for what little she had read about vampires, the fear started to settle in her stomach. As quickly as it came, she shook it off, choosing not to believe him.

“Vampires do not exist.”

Nick rose from his chair to stoke the fire, “Before your stay is over, you will believe they do.”

“Aren’t vampires afraid of fire?” Maggie asked watching him.

Nick turned his head to smile at her. “Some of them are.”

Sav mumbled in his sleep and flopped to his back. Maggie turned to glance at him, until he settled down again, turning back around, she faced Nick. He had moved closer to the bars in front of her.

“He’s having bad dreams again.” He told her.

“About what?” she asked.

“I don’t…” Nick started, but had his eyes on Sav.

Sav’s startled yell caused Maggie to spin her gaze toward him and where he landed several feet from the bed. From where she was sitting, she could see that his eyes were yellowish blue in color and his fangs gleamed in the light, behind his parted lips. Maggie slowly stood up to move further away from him, back as far as she could.

Nick grabbed her arms through the bars and whispered in her ear, “Don’t be afraid.”

Maggie started to struggle. “Let me go!”

“Stand still and enjoy the experience.”

Maggie continued to struggle against his tight grip. She felt his touch on her face and immediately became still. Darting her eyes to his, the yellowish blue was more intense, now that he was closer. She dropped her eyes down to see his tongue swipe out over his lips. Almost as if he was tasting her scent in the air. Maggie held her breath as his finger traced the outline of her lips, down her neck to feel the pulsing vein. He gripped her chin, and slowly turned her head aside.

“Don’t, please, I don’t want to die.” She pleaded.

“Take her, give into your hunger.” Nick whispered.

Sav glanced up at him, then leaned closer to Maggie’s throat. Sav bared his fangs and was about to sink them into her neck, when he suddenly reached up to grab Nick by the throat.

It took him by surprise, he released Maggie and she slid down the bars to crawl away from them. Nick swung his gaze to Sav’s eyes, he could see the hatred for him, burning bright, could feel it tighten on his throat. Reaching up, Nick tried to pry his hand loose, but Sav’s grip only intensified.

“I’ll ripe your throat out, if you don’t let me out of here.” Sav growled.

“I can’t….reach…the key.” Nick choked out.

“It’s in your pocket.”

Nick fumbled in his pocket for the key, handing it to Sav through the bars.

Taking it from him, he shoved Nick away, and backed away from the bars.

Nick stumbled back several feet, coughing up a little blood that hadn’t trickled down inside his throat, from the crushing grip that Sav had on him.

Cautiously moving to Maggie, so he wouldn’t scare her anymore than she was, Sav held his hand out for her to take, “It’s alright, I’m not going to hurt you.”

Sliding her hand within his, Maggie allowed him to pull her to her feet, never taking her eyes from his, that had already turned back to their original blue. “I..I didn’t believe him, about you being a vampire.”

Sav could feel her trembling. “Don’t worry, you’re safe in here with me.”

“But you haven’t….” Maggie started.

“It’ll be alright.” He tried to reassure her.

“You have the key. We can get out of here now.”

“I can’t go any where. The sun is still up.”

“Oh, but I can, you can let me out.”

“No,” Sav said quietly. “He’ll kill you before you reach the front door.”

“You’ll never leave here.” Nick said angrily. Sav turned to him but said nothing.

“You will not catch me off guard again. If you come out of there, I’ll kill you, and in your present weakness, you can’t fight me off. Not unless you take her blood to regain your strength. I’ll take you in every way possible before I end your life.”

“At least I’ll be rid of you if I die.” Sav replied coldly.

“Can he do that?” Maggie asked.

“Most likely. He’s stronger and older than I am.”

“Then we’re stuck here. I’m not going out there by myself!” Maggie all but yelled.

“Both of you are going to die. You will starve to death and Rick will die by my hands.”

“If that’s the way you want it Nick, so be it.” Sav told him.

“You may have a death wish Rick, but I don’t. I’m to young to die.”

“You’ll get out of here, I promise.” He said to her.

“How?”

“He has to sleep sometimes, and we sleep like the dead.” He smiled in spite of himself. It was more for Maggie’s sake than his own, he was trying to lighten the mood and calm her fears.

Nick stumbled to the bars to give them a good shake and angrily hissed, “Give up now and I’ll let both of you live.”

“No,” Sav started and pushed Maggie protectively behind him, “Let her go. I’ll do anything you want. The sun is up, so I know you can’t chase her when she leaves.”

“You can’t stay here, Rick.” Maggie said squeezing his arm to get his attention.

“I have no choice, for you to live I have to stay,” He softly told her. “You must leave, get word to my family. They don’t know where I am, tell them I’m alright.”

“But, what if he finds me and brings me back here?”

“All he has every wanted was me, he’s using you, to get to me. Doing what he wants, is the price I’ll have to pay for you to get out of here.”

Maggie couldn’t just leave him, but if she left, she could find help and come back for him. “Alright, I’ll go, but I’ll be back with help.”

Sav wrote down the information that she would need and unlocked the door. Maggie kissed him softly on the lips before she left. “Thank you.” she whispered.

“Put as much distance as you can from here.” Sav closed and re-locked the door as Maggie made her way to the front door. Nick could only watch her. Maggie bolted from the house into the bright sunlight.

“You are not getting this key back.” He told Nick.

“It doesn’t matter if you do, you are not going any where.” Nick went over to the bar and brought back a bottle and handed it to him. “Drink it?” He demanded.

Sav took the bottle and uncorked it, slowly raising it to his lips. He closed his eyes to drink the blood, draining half the bottle. He put the cork back in the bottle. Taking it over to the chair he sat down.

Nick had a satisfied smirk on his face and a gleam in his eyes that Sav didn’t like.

“So gullible to think I have one set of keys to your prison.” A laugh rumbled in his chest as Nick left him there alone.

  
  



	22. Chapter 22

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt21)

Sav jerked awake from the dream he had been having. Turning his sleep hazed eyes toward the bars, he could barely make out the soft lights on the other side of the room. His senses picked up that it was night and had been for hours. Sav cursed himself for missing his chance to get out of his prison, instead, he had fallen asleep. Lurching himself from the bed, he moved quickly to the door, fumbling with the key to unlocking it. He had no idea where Nick was and couldn’t feel him close to the house. _'_

_No doubt lurking in the shadows, waiting for me to leave this room.'_

The door clicked and easily swung open, Sav could taste the freedom just inches away, when he heard the front door open and slam shut with enough force, it rattled his window, then Nick’s deep, angry voice shouted behind him.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you!”

Sav spun around, just as Maggie was shoved to the floor. Nick grabbed her arm to roughly yank her back to her feet. There was blood on her shirt from her bleeding lip and some light bruising on her eye and arms. Nick pulled her over to the bars and pushed her up against them. He held her there with his own body and looked over at Sav.

“See what your betrayal has gotten her.” Nick hissed.

Sav stared at Maggie for a moment, then back at Nick.

“I’m going take her life right in front of you and there is nothing you can do to stop me.” Nick told him.

Maggie sobbed and closed her eyes. New tears fell down her face. When she opened them, Sav had moved closer to them. “I’m sorry.” Was all she could manage to say.

“Nick, don’t do this, please,” Sav softly pleaded. “I told you I would do anything you wanted. Don’t make her pay for my mistake.”

“You should have known that I would track her down and bring her back here.”

Trying to keep his rising anger in check, Sav inhaled deeply, “I thought that if I gave in, you would not do that. Who is the one that was betrayed here?”

“And her death is the price you will pay for yours.” With that, Nick began ripping off her clothes. Maggie could barely move, but tried to struggle against the tight grip Nick had her in against the bars that were pressing painfully into her.

“Please, don’t do this.” She pleaded, she felt Nick’s bare skin pressed against her back, his rigid shaft on the back of her leg. He spread her legs with his foot and lifted her up. Reaching his arms through the bars so they were around her. Nick drove himself deep inside. She screamed in pain at the intrusion. Slowly pulling back out, only to push himself deeper and harder back in.

Sav turned his back on them, not wanting to see the pain and hurt in Maggie’s eyes. Covering his ears with his hand in an attempt to block out her screams of pain, that turned to whimpers from Nick’s brutal attack.

It seemed like hours had gone by when Nick grabbed her hair and forced her head back. He sank his fangs into her neck, took her life’s blood into himself. She went limp in his arms and he withdrew himself to let her fall to the floor. He stepped back, wiping his mouth with back of his hand. Nick straightened his clothes and looked over at Sav, who’s back was still to him.

“She was very good. To bad you didn’t take the opportunity to have her.” Nick told him smugly.

Sav spun on him, “You’re a fucking bastard, Nick.”

“Let this be a lesson,” Nick started, his feature turning dark and menacing. “Don’t try anything else like that again or the price will be even higher.”

“What do you mean?” Sav asked, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

“There is a certain tall blond, that you are particularly fond of, that I will not hesitate to find and bring here. I’ll torture him very slowly so you can see every minute of it. I’ll enjoy watching you beg for his life.”

Sav knew whom he was referring to. “You wouldn’t dare?” he growled under his breath.

“Don’t underestimate me. All you have to do is cooperate and do as I ask.”

“I already told you I would, but you still went after Maggie, brought her back here! What makes you think I trust anything you say now? What guarantee do I have that you won’t go out to find him?”

“None actually,” Nick smiled in spite of himself. He went over to the cabinet to retrieve a bottle of blood wine. He brought it back over and stood in front of the door. “Open it?”

“Use your other key.”

Nick slighted tilted his head. “I don’t have another key.”

“You lied to me.” Sav narrowed his eyes.

“I have nothing to loose, you, on the other hand, have everything to loose. Now, open the door.”

Sav studied him a moment, trying to get a sense of what his next move would be. Finally taking a chance, he replied, “No.”

Nick smiled. “Don’t test me on what I can and will do Richard.” He could clearly see the uncertainty and doubt playing across his facial features, then his eyes dart to other places in the room. Nick dropped his smile, stepping away from the door, he moved across the room.

Sav watched his every move as he went over to the roll top deck, the sound of wood sliding was loud in the room. Inside was telephone and Nick was punching in numbers. Sav held his eyes when he turned back to face him as he spoke into the phone.

“Andre, pick up Mr. Elliott and bring him to my location.”

Sav trained his hearing to the other man's voice.

“He is currently doing a phone interview. Something about unreleased songs for a new album.”

“Current location?”

“His home studio in Dublin. No one else is there, he’s alone.”

“Do you have everything you need to take him tonight?”

“I do, yes.”

Nick watched Sav as he started pacing his cell. “We will see you tomorrow evening then.”

“Yes.”

“Alright!” Sav yelled as he threw the keys through the bars. They slid across the wood floor, stopping several feet from Nick.

Nick waited seconds before he spoke into the phone again. “Cancel that request, but stay on task until I say other wise.” Hanging up the phone, he picked up the keys, blood wine and glasses. He now stood in front of the door again, unlocking the door as he held Sav’s eyes.

“I told you not to underestimate what I can, and will do to get what I want.”

Sav backed up a few steps as Nick came closer to him. “Why are you having Joe followed?”

“You were not suppose to learn of that. But your continued resistance drove me to place him into play.”

“I told you I would do whatever you wanted before you killed Maggie.”

“You did, yes.” Nick took a step closer. “Still you hesitated to unlock the door. Your body language gave away that you would not, prompting me to take a different approach.”

“I’ll do whatever you want, just leave him alone.”

Nick smiled in return and offered the bottle to him. “Here, you must be hungry?”

Sav came within arms reach and snatched it from him. Moving away from Nick, he drank the copper tasting liquid. When he had his fill, he glanced away from Nick long enough to put the cork back on. That brief lapse in judgment is when Nick made his move. He tackled Sav to the floor, the bottle falling from his hand to shatter on the floor.

Momentarily dazed after hitting the floor, Sav began to fight back, but he was too weak from the lack of feeding to do much good. Nick easily had him pinned.

“I told you, I would kill you,” Nick hissed right in his face. “But I’ve changed my mind. I will have you, even if it means the way I took Maggie, it will happen.”

Sav began to struggle again.

Nick grabbed his chin, sank his fangs deep into Sav’s neck, growling with pleasure at the taste of him again. Having his fill, Nick pulled away to look at him. Sav was staring off at nothing, having given in a few seconds after he took him. Nick pushed himself from up, taking the key from his pocket. Without another word, he left.

Sav remained on the floor when he was gone. Pulling in a haggard breath, he rolled to his side. His gaze landed on Maggie’s lifeless ones. The beginning pricks of guilt pushed into his mind of her death because of him. Trying to push that guilt away, Sav dragged himself from the floor into the chair.

“Shall I bring in another one? We can have a threesome and take her life together.”

Sav hadn’t realized that Nick had returned. “I don’t care what you do.”

Nick chuckled at his comment and put another bottle on the table just inside the bars. He settled into the chair by the fireplace, picking up a book and flipped through the pages.

Sav sat there for a long time before he got up, thinking that a hot shower would wash away the guilt and dread he was feeling. Standing under the steaming water, he let his mind wonder outside his prison. Imagining himself in front of a sold out gig, the adrenaline he felt while on stage seeped into his tired body. He knew that feeling would leave soon after it washed through him. Turning the water off, he wiped the wet droplets from his face, slumping against the cool tiles to reign in his emotions again. Being locked away from the outside world, never knowing what to expect from Nick was taking a heavy toll on his mind.

‘ _I have to get those under control, can’t show any more weakness then necessary.’_ Sliding the door open of the shower, he jumped and froze his movements. Nick was standing there holding the towel, raking his eyes up and down his body.

“You can come out?” He softly told him.

Willing his body to move, Sav slowly stepped out of the shower to reach for the towel. But instead, Nick stepped forward and began to dry him off, his fingers touching the bare skin of his chest. Sav stiffened, he didn’t like what Nick was doing, but stood still anyway, not wanting to make him angry.

“Why don’t you give in and enjoy this?” Nick whispered.

“Because it is not who I am,” Sav said angrily. “I do not fuck men, nor do I let them fuck me.”

Nick reached up to stroke his neck. The bit mark he left was slowly healing. “If I take you by force, it will be very painful.”

“I’ll get over it, but not the humiliation I will feel when it is over.”

Nick’s fingers trailed down his chest and back up again, each time he went lower. Sav didn’t make any moves to stop him. Keeping his body stiff, he turned his head away to stare at the wall.

Nick was feeling rather bold and bent his head down to trail his tongue behind his fingers. He continued to explore with his mouth as he made his way up to Sav’s neck. He lightly scraped his fangs on his skin. Little trickles of blood came forth, dropping the towel to the floor Nick snaked his arm around Sav’s back to move closer to him.

“You have a beautiful body and I want to touch every part of you.” Nick whispered in his ear. He pulled back just enough to capture Sav’s mouth. Nick pushed his tongue against his lips, until he parted them and gave him access, withdrawing seconds later, when Sav didn’t respond. Nick slid his other hand between them and lightly touched him.

Sav jumped from his touch, his reaction swift as he shoved Nick away.

Nick smiled and regained his balance after stumbling back against the vanity. Moving slowly back in front of him, Nick traced his fingers over Sav’s lips. “It would be wise not to resist.”

Balling his hands into fist, Sav forced himself not to shove him away again, instead he stood there and let Nick do what he wanted. Fingertips began to move over his throat, down his chest again. Closing his eyes and gritting his teeth, willing his body not to respond...his body betrayed him at Nick’s touch, no matter how hard he fought it.

Those same fingers circled around his growing hardness to slowly stroked him. His breath coming quick as he felt Nick trail his tongue over his neck.

Sav didn’t realize that he was backed up against the wall until he felt the cold tiles pressing onto his back. Nick had moved down to his chest again and was teasing his nipple with his tongue. The rhythm Nick had on him became faster and his hips were moving with the motion. He went even lower and sank his fangs into the side of his stomach.

Sav sucked in his breath from the sharp prick. Nick quickly withdrew, to trailed his tongue further down, until he was within inches of his full hardness. On the downward motion of his hand, Nick took him in his mouth, pulling his fangs back up along the sides. He heard low rumble in Sav’s throat as he grabbed his head with his hands.

Nick held back the smile delight knowing he gotten this far with him tonight, with hardly any resistance. He continued to go down on him, taking him deeper, faster each time.

Sav groaned deep in his throat when Nick slowed his strokes, teasing, licking, pulling him deep again. A throaty growl erupted from him as Nick released him, replacing his mouth with his hand, fangs sank into the inside of Sav’s thigh, the taste of his desire almost made him withdraw. A quick, hard pull of blood, Nick pulled away, his hand moving faster knowing that Sav was close. Rising to he feet, Nick captured his mouth in a deep kiss, once again being reward with a response from Sav as their tongues dueled. Pulling away first, Sav leaned his head against the tiles, breath coming fast...shallow.

“Take it.” Nick growled close to his ear.

“No,” Sav replied between clenched teeth, his own fangs biting into his lower lip.

“Do it and feel the pleasure it will bring you.” Nick squeezed him harder, stroked him faster until Sav yelled out.

“NO!”

Nick brought his arm up and cut his vein so the blood would flow. The smell of it assaulted Sav’s nostrils. He tried hard not to give in to the need to take it, but the smell of it was to powerful. Fixing his gaze on the pulsing vein in Nick’s throat, he leaned forward to sink his fangs deep. Sav held him tight so he couldn’t move, sucking hard to pull the blood faster into him as he reached his climax. Sav thrust his hips forward several more times, his hands gripping Nick’s jacket to hold him in place. Hard fast pulls on his blood, taking as much as he could before Nick realized what he was doing.

Nick didn’t want the moment to end, but he knew he needed to before Sav….his eyes snapped opened as realization slammed into his mind that Sav was going to drain every drop of blood. Jabbing his arms between them, Nick took a step back as he shoved Sav away. His hand pressed him firmly against the wall, while he stared into anger filled eyes.

“Do not try that again.” Nick evenly told him wiping the blood from his neck.

Sav spit the blood that was still in his mouth in Nick’s face. So blinded by anger, he didn’t see the fist that landed on his jaw, easily sending him sideways to the floor. Spitting out more bloods, Sav sat on the floor, reaching for the towel to wipe the blood away.

A hand came into his view, looking up at Nick, he slapped it away. “Just get out.” Sav watched his feet disappear out the door, soon followed by the loud clank of the door being shut and locked. Putting his hands over his face, he took a deep raged breath. 

“What did I just do?” The taste of Nick’s blood was still in his mouth. He had caught him completely off guard and let him have his way. It wasn’t until Nick offered himself that the though of taking as much blood as he could, enough to make him weak, perhaps enough for him to escape. Nick caught on to what he was doing to fast, resulting in a busted lip for being spit on. Sav was still shaking from the experience as he slowly got to his feet, leaning over the vanity to splash cold water on his face.

Grabbing the towel again to dry off, his mind and body went back to what happened between them. “No, don’t think about how you let another man touch you like that, get you off...felt good, but wrong.” Sav raked his finger through his damp hair. “Stop it, stop talking to yourself.” Snatching his clean clothes from the hooks, he quickly dressed, gathered his wits and left the bathroom

There was a bottle of aged blood wine along with a glass, sitting on the table next to the bars. He poured some and drank it down quickly, then poured another one. He noticed that Maggie’s body had been removed and Nick was nowhere to be seen. Sav guessed that he was giving him a little space to think about what happened between them.

“He can relive that all he wants, it will not happen again.”

“I certainly hope not.” Came the comment from Nick.

Sav looked over to where he thought the voice came from and could just make out his shadow in the darkness of the room. “Did you enjoy yourself Nick?” he asked, emphasizing the last word with a little sarcasm.

Nick was taken back by the tone in his voice. “You didn’t by the sound of it, but the reaction of your body betrayed you, so don’t deny you enjoyed it.”

“You didn’t answer my question?”

“Yes, I enjoyed it very much. Watching you, tasting your desire. I’m sure the other is worth it also, but that can wait until your ready.”

“I wasn’t ready for that. You took advantage of the situation. Not giving a damn what anybody else thought.” Sav said angrily.

“I didn’t realize anybody else was here.”

“I’m anybody god-damnit!” Sav yelled.

“You didn’t seem to mind to much, when the act was taking place.”

Sav stormed to the bars. “You didn’t give me a fucking choice to refuse!”

Nick boldly approached the bars to stand in front of him. “The choice has always been yours to co...”

“Like hell it has,” Sav growled lowly. “I only have one choice and that is to do whatever you want or I never get out of here.”

Nick tilted his head slightly, studying the angry man in front of him. “So, you regret what we did or regret that you enjoyed it?”

“The only thing I regret, is you coming into my life and screwing it up.”

“Regret is such a powerful word.” Nick commented.

“What would you know about regret.”

“I’ve done a lot of things in the past eight hundred years that I regret, but bringing you here, taking you as I have, is not one of them.”

“Keep it close in your memory and don’t forget it, because it won’t happen again.” With that said, Sav walked away to sit at the keyboard.

“It will in time...when you least expect it.” Nick told him. He too walked away, leaving Sav to fiddle around on the keyboard.


	23. Chapter 23

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt22)

Sav was pacing inside his cell again. The walls where beginning to close in around him and he needed to get out. It has been eight months or as near as he could figure by the marks on the wall, since Nick brought him here. The only other people he had seen, was Maggie and some guy that stays in the house when Nick is gone.

It was driving him crazy, being locked up. Nick hadn’t so much as touched him or tried any thing since that night in the shower and he was thankful for that. But, he knew, just like Nick said, it would only be a matter of time before he tried something again.

Sav had hardly touched the guitars or keyboard in weeks. He didn’t feel like playing because it made him think about his past life in the band, the guys he was so close too. Did they think he was really dead this time? They have never been out of touch with each other for this long. Sav knew they were already working on the next album and may have already replaced him as well. He had written a few songs while he was here, but they seemed to him, to be very dark in nature. No doubt considering the situation he was in.

He thought about his family a lot, mostly his father. Sav knew he wasn’t in the best of health, it had been declining, since his stroke last year. Doctors had him scheduled for open heart surgery many months ago. But, he was in this hell, when he under went that surgery and had no idea what happened or how it went.

“I brought you something.” Nick whispered.

Sav stopped his pacing. So deep in thought, he didn’t hear him come in. “Well, whatever it is I don’t want it.”

Nick turned to go back outside, he came back in, dragging a girl behind him. She didn’t look much older than nineteen, her hair disheveled and black as night. Several bruises adorned her wrist, more than likely from where Nick was holding tightly. Unlocking the door, he shoved her in. An arrogant smile creased his lips, as he watched her get up, then he glanced at Sav.

“What are you doing?” She said and turned to Nick.

“Just having a little fun, enjoy your stay.” Nick chuckled and left them.

Sav watched her as she got up from the floor to look around, her eyes stopping on him. “You stay away from me.”

“Nick!” He yelled. “Don’t do this again!”

There was no response.

“What is this place and who are you?”

“Sav and welcome to my own private hell.” He told her softly. Only a few feet separated them and even at that distance, he could smell her blood. It literally called to him to take it. Sav shook his head, to clear those thoughts. That is why Nick brought her here, to get him to take her, like he was suppose to do with Maggie.

“What’s your name?” He asked, keeping his voice soft and non-threatening.

“Sofia.”

“Sofia, such a beautiful name. Sit down and make yourself at home. You’re going to be here for a while.” Sav told her as a matter of fact.

“How long?”

“Who knows, a day, week, maybe a month?”

“I don’t won’t to stay here.” She told him.

“You don’t have a choice.”

She wondered over and sat down in the chair. Sav could tell she was uncomfortable about being here with two strangers, not understanding what was going on. Sav went over to the table and sat down in the other chair and tried to ignore her. He tuned out everything else, concentrated on what he was reading.

Several hours later he glanced over to her, she had fallen asleep in the chair. He got up and went over to her, standing there for a moment before he picked her up to carry her to the bed. She woke up when he put her down.

“What are you doing, please don’t hurt me?” She shrunk away from him.

“I’m not. I just thought you would be more comfortable on the bed.”

She looked around then back at him. “Where are you going to sleep?”

“I stay up at night, sleep during the day and you will be up then.” He informed her.

“Oh.”

“Go back to sleep.”

Sofia slowly moved down on the bed to pull the cover over her. She watched Sav get comfortable in the chair again, flipping the pages in the book before picking up a glass to take several shallows. Settling deeper in the mattress she drifted back to sleep.

“She’s beautiful isn’t she?”

Sav turned to see Nick standing at the bars.

“Why did you bring her here?” he asked.

“I told you, she is for you. Even as a vampire, you have to release some of the tension. What better way then with a woman? Or perhaps…” Nick voice trailed off as he raked his eyes over Sav’s body. “You have been edgy lately, so I brought her here to relax you.”

“You would feel the same way, if you were in here.” Sav told him.

“I was once, a very long time ago. I didn’t have the pleasure of someone bringing me the things I have given you.”

Sav didn’t want to comment on that, so he said nothing and Nick soon went away.

****

Sofia felt more relaxed a week later. She had asked him thousands of questions and his patience with her was beginning to get thin. ‘ _Nick could have at least picked one up that didn’t talk so much.’_ Sav thought to himself. The few times that Nick joined in the conversation she laughed at his humorous side. He told her stories that Sav knew to be centuries old, of times when he was there.

It was early morning when Sav found himself pacing the floor again, Sofia was asleep and Nick was gone as was his normal routine. He stopped to look over at his guitars lined up against the wall, he chose one and sat down to play. It had been weeks since he had played, but it only seemed like yesterday. He didn’t play anything in particular, just what ever flowed through his fingers.

Sofia woke up to the sound of music, rolling to her other side to see Sav with his back toward her, playing the guitar. She sat up to listen, he played with such passion. She had never heard him play before in the whole time she has been here. Sofia moved to the edge of the bed, got up and walked over to him, she lightly touched his shoulder, causing him to jump. He snapped his head around to look at her.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Sav said sheepishly and put the guitar down.

“It’s OK, I liked what I heard. How long have you been playing?”

“A long time.”

Sofia held his gaze for a long moment.

The rush of her blood through veins, pounded in his ears.

“Well, like I said, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Tearing his eyes from her, he quickly got up.

“No it’s…” She started, touching his arm. That stopped him from moving away and he looked at her again. Sofia stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

“Why did you do that?” Sav asked her.

“I wanted to know if your lips felt as soft as they look and I wasn’t disappointed.”

Sofia closed the space between them and kissed him again. She slid her arms around his neck to pull him down to her. Sav’s arms went around her waist, her feet came off of the floor as he picked her up. She felt good in his arms, her warm body molding to him. He moaned softly and deepened the kiss, his tongue stroking the deep depths of her mouth. The need to have her grew stronger.

Sofia ran her leg up his and hooked it behind him, rubbing her body against him. His hand trailed down to her full buttocks pushing her harder into him. Their mouths moved over each other hungrily. Sofia moaned into his mouth, sending shivers of desire through him. Sav wanted to feel her warm skin on his, to plunge himself deep inside her hot depths, taste her, consume her blood….he suddenly pushed her away, eyes golden with desire for her.

“We can’t do this.” He told her breathlessly.

She looked startled and confused for a moment. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize that you and Nick were…”

“We aren’t.” He said cutting her off. He backed away from her to the wall and tried to get control of the vampire that was raging inside him. He wanted her, to take her blood and satisfy his hunger, but he wouldn’t give in, no matter how hard it was, he wouldn’t. The taste of her lingered on his lips. Sav took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

Nick could not have picked a better time to come into the room.

“Sofia I was just about…” Nick stopped short and looked at them. “Did I interrupt some thing?”

Sofia fidgeted, then whispered. “No you didn’t.” She turned and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

“You can’t fight your nature.” Nick started. “Sooner or later, the need for blood will take control. Listen to what your mind and body are demanding.”

Nick had started a new tactic. Limiting the amount of bottled blood every day, thus keeping him weak, so he could have the upper hand.

Sav said nothing for fear that his voice would betray him, not wanting Nick to know just how hard it was getting for him to stay in control of his hunger. Sav turned away from him to face the wall.

“Well, I’ll leave you two alone, so you can go about whatever it was you were doing or about to do.”

Sofia came out of short time later, having taken a shower to help relax. She crawled back in bed with her back towards Sav. He was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall.

****

The passing weeks were getting unbearable for Sav. The constant pain of hungry was driving him mad. He constantly badgered Nick to let him out or give him something to eat. Nick would refuse him every time, or just give him enough blood to chase away the pain, if only for a little while.

It finally came to blows late one night. Nick had been ignoring him all evening and he demanded that he bring him something to eat. Growling in frustration he picked up one of the guitars and smashed it against the wall. Grabbing another one, it landed on the keyboard, he threw it across the room and it crashed on the bars. He spun around and swiped his hand across the desk, sending everything flying.

Sofia shrank into the corner, making her self as small as possible.

“Rick!” Nick bellowed.

Sav spun toward him, his eyes glowed amber with rage. He glanced around the room. He saw Sofia pressed into the corner, head buried in her arms, terrified at his outburst. Sav took a long haggard breath and leaned against the wall, sliding down he covered his face with his hands. Still breathing heavily he lay on the floor. He was tired, so tired of being here, tired of Nick’s little game.

Nick opened the door and went in, standing over him. He could see his drawn facial features, his skin was paler than was normal for a vampire.

“Did that make you feel any better?” Nick asked softly.

“Fuck you Nick.” Sav hissed heatedly.

“I would be delighted.” Nick replied.

“I bet you would.”

“Look at Sofia over there, she’s terrified of you now.” Nick informed him.

“So.” Sav said, finally looked up at him.

“If you are that hungry, then take her.” Nick told him.

Without warning, Sav’s leg swept across the floor, knocking Nick’s feet from under him, sending him crashing to the floor. Before he could even move, Sav was on him, gripping his throat.

“I’d rather have yours.” Sav growled in his face. He forced his head roughly aside to sink his teeth deep in Nick’s throat.

Nick clenched his jaw when Sav pushed them deeper, sucking hard to pull the blood out faster than he could swallow. Nick ran his hand up his back, then tangling his fingers into his hair, getting ready to pull back when he needed too if Sav tried to take to much.

Sav removed himself to slid across the floor, his back to the bars, eyes never leaving Nick.

Nick licked his thump, then ran it over the holes on his neck to close them. He lay there a moment longer before pushing himself up. He looked over at Sav who was slowly pulling himself together. The wildness in his eyes, caught Nick’s breath in his lungs, he moved toward him.

Sav saw the look that he gave him, and instantly regretted doing that. Nick grabbed the front of his shirt and hauled him to his feet to press him back into the bars, coming within inches of his face.

“Do you know how desirable you are to me right now.” Nick whispered. Before Sav could reply, Nick captured his lips, forcing his way into his mouth, his body pressed hard against him. Sav gave into him, pushing Nick’s tongue back so he could explore the dark recess of his mouth. Nick was the first to pull away to trail his tongue along the silkiness of his throat, felt the pulsing vein there.

“Do you want it?” Nick whispered in his ear.

“Yes.” Sav breathed out his response.

Nick growled deep in his throat when he heard him say that. His tongue pressed firmly against him, he drew it slowly over his cool skin, using the tips of his fangs to glide along. He sank them in, clamping his lips around them, awaiting the blood that poured into his mouth.

Sav gasped in pleasure when he went deeper, pulling the sweetest part of his blood from him. Nick had to force himself to stop. Pulling out, he licked the holes to catch the small droplets of blood that continued to flow until it stopped. Nick kissed him again, then slowly backed away to catch Sav’s golden eyes before quickly striding from the room.

Sav stood there trembling a long moment before he stumbled over to the bed, collapsing on it. His energy gone from his out burst and from the little blood that Nick had taken. Exhaustion over took him and he fell into a deep sleep.

Sofia watched them from her place in the corner, her own fear of what Sav did slowly leaving her body. Pushing herself from the floor, her wobbly legs carried her to the chair. Taking a long drink of water, she played over the exchange between them. Nick wanted him, that much she knew, he didn’t try and hide it at all. Sav was fighting it, she could tell by his reaction to Nick, the hatred that danced in his eyes of what Nick was forcing him to become.


	24. Chapter 24

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt23)

Weeks later found them having dinner together, as together as they could be, with bars separating them. Sav was quietly watching the interaction between Sofia and Nick, noting how well they got along, even from the beginning they did. He knew there was something more between them, he just didn’t know what it was yet, but he would eventually find out. Dropping his eyes and slightly tilting his head sideways, he concentrated on his finger as he circled it around the rim of his glass.

He was also thinking about the past several weeks, and that night he had attacked Nick in his desperation to quench the hungry. He didn’t like not being in control and Nick left him little, to no choice in the matter. He either gave in to his demands of sharing blood or starve. So he chose to give in. He had put on some of the weight he lost, since Nick had started the new game. His skin color was improving, as much as it could anyway. He needed what little blood Nick offered him, for when the time came and he was strong enough to over power Nick to get out of there.

Nick had found about his escape plans one night, picking it up in Sav's blood, that he could easily read like a book now. He was furious enough to leave him bruised and bleeding, telling Sofia to clean him up. Once he was recovered, he engaged Nick in a polite conversation. He carefully crafted his questions and thoughts in such a way Nick would not pick up that he was gathering information on how to block his thoughts from him. Once he learned the basic technique and the role of vampire played, he found the ability to block quite easy. Something else Lacey did not teach him. Now, he was just waiting for the time test out that ability. Smiling to himself once he realized Nick was non the wiser of what he was doing during that conversation.

Now, he was here listening to Nick and Sofia as they talked and laughed over dinner. Nick had been steadily pouring champagne into her glass and she was a little drunk. Sav had also been drinking blood that was spiked with a little liquor. He hadn’t felt this good in all the time that he had been there.

“Nick, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going over there to the party pooper and see what I can do to get him in a party mood.” Sofia got up going over to the stereo, she found a station that played some good dance music.

Turning toward Sav, she smiled, dancing seductively towards him, her hips swaying to the music, hands roaming over her body, her eyes never leaving his. Sofia stood in front of Sav and started unbuttoning her shirt, pulling it off her shoulders she tossed it aside. Her full breast bouncing slightly to the rhythm of her body. She cupped them with her hands to squeeze.

Sofia threw her head back and sighed with pleasure. She glanced back at Sav and licked her lips. She reached down taking his hand, pulling him up to stand in front of her. Moving in closer to him, she guided his fingers over her breast, while draping her other arm around his neck and began moving to the music again. Sav followed her led. Sofia pushed aside his open shirt, her finger lightly rubbed his chest. Sofia quickly shed him of his garment, letting it fall to the floor as she flicked her tongue over his chest, she took one nipple between her teeth and bit down gently.

Sav dove his hand into her hair, pulling her back up, he bore down on her lips. Dipping in for a brief taste of her mouth, before moving on to other parts of her willing body. He returned the favor of giving each hard nipple attention.

She moaned with delight at the coolness of his tongue on her warm skin.

He continued down until he reached her jeans to pull them off. His fingers lightly trailed up her thighs to touch her wetness. Sofia felt herself being pushed into a tall chair. Sav teased her opening with his finger before sliding into her hot depths.

She draped her leg over Sav’s shoulder as he devoured her core, he was quickly driving her to the edge, as his fingers stroked her inside, his tongue hard against her. Sav felt her muscles contract around his fingers as her climax washed over her. He came up and covered her mouth as she unsnapped his jeans to push them down his legs. She took his hard erection in her hand and squeezed him gently, Sav grabbed her hand to pull it away. He wrapped his arms around her and took her to the bed, their lips never parting. Sav pulled back to look at her, he saw the desire for him in her eyes, as he sat her back on her feet.

Sofia smiled at him, then sat on the bed. She didn’t want to wait any longer, and easily took him deep in her mouth. She heard Sav suck in his breath from the warmth that wrapped around him. She pulled back, sucking hard, only to go forward again, her tongue pressing hard against the under side.

“Enough.” He growled as he backed away from her. Pushing her down on the bed, he positioned himself at her entrance, “I haven’t been with a woman in a very along time.” His voice raspy with desire.

Sofia knew what he was before she even looked into his deep golden-yellow eyes, saw the sharp points of his fangs behind his lips. Pushing her fingers through his hair, she pulled him down for a deep kiss, as her hips urged him to enter her.

A deep, animal like growl rumbled in Sav chest as he slowly slipped in, he could fell her body tense as she accommodated his size. He stilled for a moment before his hips began a slow rhythmic motion. He covered her mouth to stifle the cries of pleasure from her as he drove deep inside. Sofia wrapped her legs around his waist to push him in further.

“You feel so good.” Sofia huffed out between breaths.

So caught up in the pleasure of each other, they didn’t realize that Nick had approached the bed, removing his clothes while watching them. Moving up behind Sav, he lightly ran his fingers up his back, quickly followed by his tongue, kissing and licking the sweat from his back to his shoulders, where he nipped with his teeth. He rubbed his hand over Sav’s side around to the front, teasing his nipple with his fingers.

Sav wanted to bolt from the bed when he felt Nick’s hardness rubbing against his ass. But instead, he moaned in pleasure, more from Sofia’s hot, moist depths, then what Nick was doing. He knew what was coming, had dreaded and fought this day since Nick locked him up. He had to will his mind and body to accept this, just do it and be done with it….to survive.

Pushing himself up slightly, Sav concentrated on the woman beneath him, diving his tongue into her mouth, awaiting the pain that was sure to come. What he felt instead, was the warm drizzle of liquid being dripped over him, then Nick’s fingers rubbing, pushing, twirling around his ass, until one finger slipped inside.

Sav groaned into her mouth, then pulled away to drop down to her neck, his body tensing at the unwanted intrusion of yet another one of Nick fingers.

“Relax baby.” He heard Sofia say in his ear, then her hips thrusting upward, urging him to met her. Gripping his hair, she pulled his mouth to hers, her tongue slipping into his mouth.

Nick removed his fingers, feeling that Sav might be relaxed enough for him. Gently nudging his right leg up to rest on the bed, he leaned back, holding himself with his hand. He slowly pushed forward in Sav’s tight entrance and breached him.

“Aahhh….” Sav yelled in pain and froze.

“No, don’t stop.” Nick breathed heavily. He was fighting his desire not to just shove himself deep inside him in one quick motion. He pushed further in and felt Sav tighten around him. His hands clenched the blankets, and his head fell to Sofia’s chest. She thrust her hips up more and pulled his head up again to devour his mouth. He groaned into her mouth as Nick pushed all the way in.

Nick moved is hips forward pushing Sav deep inside Sofia as she came up to meet him. Sav began to move against Sofia again on his own. She wrapped her legs around both of theirs, pulling Sav deeper still into her. When Sav pulled out of her Nick thrust forward, on Sav’s downward motion in Sofia, Nick would pull out of him, upward stroke Nick would push himself in.

Nick heard him groan in pleasure from this new feeling. It only fueled the fire in him, together their movement increased. Sofia cried out in pain as Sav was driven too deep into her from Nick plunging himself inside Sav. Taking his weight from Sofia, Sav braced himself on his arms. He rocked back and meet Nick’s forward thrust almost pulling out of Sofia; she pushed her hips up as Nick slammed back into Sav.

Sav moaned in painful ecstasy as he was assaulted from both sides. Nick was getting to forceful, going to deep and to hard. Sav swung his arm back, in an attempt to stop him, but Nick shoved his hand aside and returned his grip to Sav’s hip.

“unn...AAHH, not so...hurting me Nick.” Sav growled between breaths.

Shifting his position behind him, Nick slowed his movements, reigning in his desire again not to take him fast and hard. Pulling in a slow deep breath, he ran his hand up and down Sav’s back, then leaned over to lick the sweat away.

Sav tried to get back in rhythm with him, but his slow, deliberate strokes, sent him forward into Sofia and sending him quickly to the edge.

Nick sensed this and picked up the pace a little more, hearing him sigh with pleasure. “Come for me, Rick.” He growled in his ear.

Sofia leaned back exposing her neck for him. Sav ran his tongue over her pulsing vein.

“Take her, give in to your hunger, your desire.”

“Yes…please, Sav, I want it.” Sofia cried out as her orgasm hit her.

Sav sank his fangs in her vein. Sofia sucked in a harsh breath from the pain, that quickly vanished with the sensation of him taking her blood, intensifying her climax.

Nick eased his fangs into Sav’s shoulder, seconds after Sav did the same with Sofia. The intensity of taking them like this drove Nick over the edge. He could taste Sav’s desire as he came and continued to suck Sofia’s life’s blood, until she grew limp beneath them. Sav with drew from her, licking the holes a few times before he collapsed on top of her, his heavy breath fanned out across her still chest. He didn’t even feel Nick pull out, until he was laying down beside them, raking his fingers through Sav’s damp hair to pull it away from his face.

After a few minutes, when Sav was able to find his voice, he told Nick. “I took to much.”

“No,” Nick whispered. “Bring her across.”

Sav glanced at him, then down at Sofia.

“Wait a few more minutes, then give her your blood.” Nick told him.

Sav buried his face in her neck. He could barely feel her pulse as her heart slowly died. Sav moved to a sitting position beside her, as Nick pulled Sofia’s limp form further on the bed. With Nick’s soft voice guiding him, Sav slit his wrist, pressing it against her lips. Nothing happened at first, then Sofia stirred, her lips parted to let his blood drip into her mouth. Nick reached over to hold his arm there.

Sav began to feel her suck slowly, and it steadily grew harder the more she took. His breath came in short gasps, as Sofia pulled harder. Nick gripped his wrist to pull it away from her, he quickly covered the wound with his mouth. Lapping the blood that still flowed and soon stopped.

Sav stared at the fading marks on his wrist, then looked to Sofia. “I’ve never brought someone across.”

“She will sleep for a while as her body changes. When she wakes up, she’ll be hungry.” Nick informed him.

“I remember that time.” Sav whispered.

Nick propped himself on his elbow to look over at him. “You look tired. Maybe you should get some rest.”

In a daze, Sav got up from the bed, taking a blanket to wrap around his shoulders. “I’m going to take a shower first.”

“Want me to wash your back?”

“Um…no I…I can manage.” Sav said sheepishly, avoiding his intense gaze.

“No regrets this time.”

“I don’t...need to think...first.” He answered softly. He slowly backed away from the bed, a quick glance at Nick, he turned, going to the bathroom and softly closing the door.

Moments later, Nick heard the water running. Settling beside Sofia’s still form, he let his mind replay the hour before. Remembering how soft Sav’s flesh was when he trailed his fingers over his body. It didn’t take much for him to get aroused at the though. He knew when he finally was able to get that far with him, to feel that kind of intense desire, he hadn’t felt in centuries for anyone. Not in his wildest dreams did he think that it would be that pleasurable for Sav, or so he hoped it was.


	25. Chapter 25

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt24)

Sav’s emotion were all over the place as he thought about what happened with Nick. His mind a jumble of words, but the one that stood out most, humiliation. He was adamant that he would never be with Nick in that way, but yet, he had let him do it. Once again Nick had taken the opportunity and took advantage of him. _‘_ _Why did I let him do that, curiosity, maybe, I wanted him to?’_

“What the hell was I thinking. Being locked in here is driving me crazy.” He snatched up the soap to began vigorously scrubbing every inch of body. “Stop thinking about it.” Washing his hair he let the other parts of the evening take over his mind. He couldn’t deny that Sofia was beautiful, nice sense of humor, maybe cared about him. Something else about her he couldn’t figure out yet. He did learn several things from the whole experience. How to bring someone across and the act itself, was both pleasurable and painful. Letting the steaming water wash over his body, thoughts of the his family and band mates crept in his mind.

Would he ever see any of them again? How were they handling his disappearance this time? Were they even looking for him? What are they doing now? He would see them all again. He had to find a way to get out of here, away from Nick, even if that meant killing him. That would be hard given his age and strength. _‘I have too follow the rules if I ever hope to get out of here, and if that meant enduring Nick’s advances, then so be it.’_

Once he had dried off. A soft fluffy robe wrapped around him, he returned to the other room, dry his hair. He noticed Nick was still on the bed, appearing to be asleep. Creeping silently over, Sav stood over him, starring down at his captor, the man that was slowly, methodically taking everything from him, the latest being his dignity. Sav dropped the towel beside him, leaning over Nick, listening to his deep, steady breathing. He didn’t even realize his hand had moved until came it into view toward Nick, he watched his finger curl around his neck, felt the muscles in his arm bunch, fingers grew tighter as the hatred flowed down his arm.

“Die.” Sav hissed between clenched teeth.

Just as he other hand joined, Nick’s eyes snapped open. His startled gaze was met with hate filled red ones glaring down at him. Nick sifted enough on the mattress enabling him to swing his fist up to land on Sav’s jaw, while his other fist throat punched him.

Sav released his grip and stumbled backwards, swallowing past the pain in his neck, the air he sucked in burned enough to bring tears to his eyes. Coughing on the exhale, he spit out the blood that pooled in his mouth. Moments later he was yanked up by his hair, Nick’s arm slid around his neck and pulled him tight against his chest.

Sav struggled against him, trying to twist his body out of that grip. He heard Nick laugh in his ear, at his attempts to get lose, only to fail.

Pushing him forward, Nick slammed him into the bars, fingers tangled in his hair, yanking back again. His lips traveled over the exposed neck, lightly kissing the bruises that already marred the skin.

“I’ve had many centuries of hand to hand combat with my enemies. You are a small, crying child in the battle field, compared to my experience.”

Sav tried to shove backward, to no avail. “Not going to stop me from trying again.”

Nick chuckled again, his lips dancing along skin. “Please do, it makes your blood highly intoxicating.”

Sav closed his eyes tight, waiting for Nick to brutally sink his fangs into his neck. Instead the grip on his hair lessened enough for him to lean his head against the bars. The pressure on his back vanished. Breathing heavily, he turned around to face Nick.

“Would you like to continue your feeble attempt to kill me?”

Giving in to defeat...this time. Sav slowly shook his head.

Nick smiled as he moved closer, once again pressing his body against him. Trailing his fingers over the bruising, he leaned forward to softly kiss him.

Sav stood still, not giving him the satisfaction of responding. Choosing to stare off to a different part of the room.

“The sun will be up soon.” Nick said as he backed away. Retrieving his clothes from the chair, he dressed while watching Sav slide down the bars, pulling his knees up to wrap his arms around them. Taking the key from his pocket he stood at the door. “It was a pleasurable evening, one _we will_ repeat.”

Sav ignored him, only wanting him to leave. Swiping at his face he heard the clink in the door as it was locked, then Nick’s soft foot steps leave the outer room.

****

The days had flown by since the night they were together. Sofia was taking in her new life with gusto, learning something new everyday. She no longer stayed in the room with Sav. Unlike him, she had free reign to go outside, take in fresh air, explore the night. It made him angry when Nick let her stay out, but yet, kept him locked up. Nick told him many times he didn’t trust him not to try an escape.

Sav knew that she and Nick had shared blood many times, he could hear them in the other room ever time they were together. That was fine with him, it meant Nick would stay away from him, they didn’t push him to join them either.

It was one of those evening where Sav was on edge, every nerve in his body jittery, he was ready to pull out his hair from the feeling, and he paced the floor. Nick and Sofia were out enjoying the night air and he was stuck in here. He hadn’t been outside in over a year, judging by the marks he now put in his notebooks. He stopped at the window, staring out into the darkness thinking about long he’d been here, he didn’t realize that until now. All the nights and days of he route blended together. Taking a deep breath he ran his hand through his hair, pacing once again. Nick and Sofia came in a short time later, laughing and talking at the same time.

Sav wheeled around flying at the bars. “Nick!”

They both looked over at him, smiles still on their face.

“Uh oh, someone is not happy.” Nick said as he walked over to the bars and stared into the angry blue eyes.

“You have to let me out of here. I’m going insane in here or have you even noticed that.”

“We’ve been over this many times before. I don’t want to take the chance of you doing something foolish, like trying to leave.”

“Just for a little while. I won’t try anything. I want to go outside, see the trees, the sky, take in the fresh air.”

“You can see all of that from your window.”

“It’s not the same.” Sav pleaded.

Nick thought about it a few minutes, then the expression on his face turning hard. “You are not getting out.”

The rumble started deep inside Sav’s chest and came out as a deep growl. Shaking the bars as hard as he could. “Goddammit!” Spinning around and went to the other side of the room. He picked up the nearest thing and threw it at him. The guitar slammed into the bars. Nick jumped back to avoid the flying pieces.

“Such childish behavior is unbecoming of you.” Nick told him.

“Go to hell.” Sav replied heatedly.

Sofia came up behind Nick. “Is he going to be okay?”

“He will be fine, it’s happened before. Just leave him alone for a while until he calms down.” Nick told her.

They left him alone and he had started pacing again. Sav heard the door to Nick’s room close and he knew what they were going to do. Nick was right, his behavior would get him nowhere, he had to get his temper under control. Rethink his strategy of playing Nick’s game. Don’t try to attack him again. _‘I can’t promise myself that.’_ Finally stopping his pacing, he stopped in front of the stereo. Nick didn’t trust him to bring a selection of CD’s. Can be used as a weapon, he said. Sav laughed at that, looking around his room at other weapons he could use. Shaking that memory, he punched the on button. Being so far out from anywhere, there wasn’t many radio station to chose from, he settled on a top 40. Putting on his head-phones, he turned the music up loud to drown out the noise from the other room and flopped down on the bed. Closing his eyes, forcing his body to relax with calming breaths, he cleared his mind of everything but the music.

Just as he was drifting off to sleep, he felt something on his leg as it started a slow upward journey to his stomach. He snapped his eyes open and Sofia was crawling over him until they were face to face. She bent down to kiss him. At first there was no response, but she knew that he would give in, it had been to long time since he had her. Reaching up she pulled off the head-phones, gently laying them on the floor.

Straddling his waist, eyes following her hands that trailed down his chest. “My heart thumped inside my chest when I saw how angry you were...knew I wanted you. All that anger being taken out on my body was very desirable, but Nick wouldn’t let me, he said it was to dangerous.”

Her fingers traced his lips now, leaning forward down she kissed him again. Leaving his mouth to trace her lips along the jawline to his ear, gently biting the lobe.

“Are you still angry?”

Sav tried to resist, his body betrayed him once again, he turned his head to kiss her, grounding his lips against hers. She put her weight down on him, moving her entire body to rub against his. Pulling back she looked down at him.

“You are so beautiful when you’re angry. Can you show me how Savage you can be?”

Sofia started removing his clothes, kissing him every time she exposed skin. Reaching his sweats shorts, she pulled them down to tease him with her tongue. She took him into her mouth and sucked him hard.

“Stop.” Sav hissed as he grabbed her head to pull her up.

She came up to his lips and dipped her tongue in his mouth. Pulling back she whispered in his ear. “Let’s try some thing new.” She reached to the foot of the bed, producing some rope to tied around his wrist, then to the bedpost, repeating the same with his other one.

Sofia straddled him, rubbing herself against his hardness until she couldn’t satisfy her longing for him to be inside her. Reaching down she guided him in and was still until she got use to his size. Moving slowly she rode him. Coming down several times she either kissed him or teased his ear. A few times she ran her fangs along his neck, he moaned with delight at this and shoved his hips up against her.

Sofia felt hands on her back as Nick came in the room to join them. He reached down and continued the motion as she pulled out and scooted up so Nick could take her place.

Sav opened his eyes and saw Nick on top of him. “What are you doing?”

Sofia leaned down to kiss him and he twisted away from her. Grabbing his chin, she held it firmly to grind her mouth against his, he didn’t respond. She opened her eyes to gaze down at him. Sav was staring back at her, storm clouds raged just behind the blue of his eyes.

“Just go with it Rick, you’ll enjoy it.” Sofia told him.

“Get off me, both of you!” He said angrily, twisting his body.

“Sofia.” Nick spoke softly.

She turned to look at him, nodding her head, she smiled at Nick.

He moved down and took Sav’s cock deep into his mouth.

Sav struggling against the ropes to no avail. He tired to push Nick off of him, only resulting in pushing himself deeper in his mouth. Nick sucked him strong and hard. Sofia moved up is body, her arousal strong in Sav’s nostrils, she reached between her legs and felt her own wetness and brought it to his mouth for him to taste.

He stopped struggling to glare at her. “Don’t.”

Sofia returned her fingers to her clit and began rubbing herself, moaning softly at the touch of her fingers. Sav could only watch her, after a few minutes she glanced down at him.

“I want to feel your tongue on me.” She told him, inching upward.

Sav yanked on the ropes, a fleeting thought of why he couldn’t break them when Sofia’s soft moan penetrated his ears. ‘ _Give in, let it happen.’_ Lifting his head, he was able to get a brief taste before Sofia moved away, then pushed herself back into him, giving him a longer taste, he growled deep in his throat when she once again moved away. Sav could feel Nick still going down him, with Sofia denying him to taste her, his body was on fire.

Sofia moved to him again, his tongue shot out, licking her. Sofia arched into him as he pushed his tongue harder against her. Sav let his eyes travel up her body, her hand gently rubbing her breast, she moaned in pleasure. His hips moved in time with his tongue, driving deep inside Nick’s mouth.

Nick stroked himself to get worked up for what he was about to do. Sofia cries of pleasure reached his ears. Nick released him, crawling on his knees until he was straddling Sav’s hips. Nick knew this was going to hurt but he didn’t care he wanted to feel him inside. He had bid his time for this moment and wouldn’t let a little pain stop him.

Sav slowed his motion as Nick held him, the tip of his cock slipped past the tightness of his ass. Instead of easing down on him, Nick keep going until he had him all the way in. Before he could get use to it, Sav’s hips began to move against him. Nick dug his fingers into Sav’s chest, and began to move with him.

Sofia moved away from him to scooted back against Nick, he guided his cock into her. Leaning forward she captured Sav mouth roughly kissing him, her tongue dueling with his. Sav strained against the ropes.

“Untie me.” he hissed between his teeth.

Sofia reached up to untied him, his hand immediately grabbed her breast, he slightly changed his position, giving himself better leverage to jerk his hips upward into Nick. Sav grunted with effort as he continued to met Nick’s downward motion.

Sofia ached her back to lean against Nick, he sank his fangs into her shoulder and spilled into her, driving himself down hard on Sav’s thrusting hips, he jerked out the last of his orgasm. Licking the small drops of blood from her neck. He pressed down on Sav’ hips with his hand to stop his motion. Easing off him to sit on the bed to watch.

Sav growled in frustration at not getting off. Sofia quickly moved back to guide him into her. Sav easily flipped her on her back, pulling her leg up with his arm he drove into her, she cried out in pain as he went to deep. Several deeper thrust, he buried his teeth in her neck and exploded inside her. Sofia took his shoulder, this was the first time she had tasted Sav after coming across, her mind was spinning at the taste of him. She understood now, one of the reasons why Nick wanted him so badly. His blood was like no other that she had tasted in her short life as a vampire, it flowed easily down her throat to settled nicely in her stomach. Nick was right in one thing, his blood was intoxicating.

Sav slid off her, flopping down beside her on the bed. His breath coming in short hard gasps. Sofia snuggled against him and he pulled her close. Nick moved up behind her, molded himself to her back, his arm draped across her to land on Sav’s stomach. Staying that way most of the day, they drifted to sleep. 

****

Sav was the first to wake, he glanced over at Nick and Sofia as they slept. Looking around the room, he spotted Nick’s pants draped over the chair. Key screamed in his mind. He slowly moved Nick’s hand from his stomach and slid quietly from the bed. Silently, he crept over to his pants, digging through the pockets until he found the key. His heart raced at the thought of getting out of here. He slipped on his clothes, watching Nick as he headed the door. Waiting a few minutes to make sure that Nick was still sleeping, when he saw no signs of movement, he carefully inserted the key into the lock and turned it.

Sav flinched at the sound of grinding metal echoing through the room. Whipping his head around to see that Nick hadn’t moved. He was inches away from freedom, he could taste it in the air. He resisted the urge to throw the door open and bolt out of there, instead, he took a deep breath to calm that urge. Turning his attention back to the door, he slowly turned the knob all the way until it stopped, the cool metal door inched open...almost there…he was suddenly shoved hard into the door, causing it to close again.

“You’re not going anywhere.” Nick hissed in his ear. Spinning him around, Nick backhanded him across the face.

Sav turned back to him to meet his eyes, so much cold hatred greeted him it slapped Nick in the face.

Sav rushed him, sending them both to the floor. He managed to get in several punches before Nick easily flipped him over, had him pinned to the floor by his throat. Sav felt the bones in his windpipe crack.

“Stop it….” he managed to choke out. His grip tightened, Sav struggled harder against him, pounding on his arm to let him go.

“Nick, that’s enough!” Sofia yelled and tried pulling him away. “You’re going to kill him, let go!”

Nick released him. Sav rolled to his side, taking in ragged breaths across his half crushed windpipe. Nick stood up to look down at him, wiping the blood from his lip. “You will never leave here Rick, next time you do that, I will kill you.”

Sav pushed himself up to his arms, his raspy, groveling voice replied, “Then do it, what are you waiting for?” He coughed up blood and spit it on the floor. “You should do it now. I’ll do what it takes to get out of here.”

Nick bent over him close to his ear. “That is your last warning. I _will_ make your stay here a living hell if you don’t...”

“It already is.” Sav shot back.

“Is that what you think? This is nothing compared to what I can and will do to you.”

“What more do you want from me Nick?” Sav shouted and proceeded to cough up more blood.

“Everything.” Nick growled deeply, causing Sav to flinch away from him. Grabbing his clothes, he left the room, slamming the door loudly behind him.

Still trying to catch his breath, Sofia knelt down beside him, softly touching his shoulder.

“Get away from me.” He told her, jerking away from her touch.

Sofia was stunned at the coldness in his voice and decided not to push it.

Sav picked himself up off the floor and stumbled to the bathroom, slamming the door. Just the mere thought of staying there any longer, made him sick to his stomach. Sav leaned over the toilet and lost what little contents that were still there. He groaned against the pain that it caused in his slow to heal throat. When there was nothing left, he leaned up against the tub, hugging his knees. Giving in to the stress and emotions that had built up from day one, he couldn’t hold the tears back any longer and let them flow, to drip down on his jeans.

“Rick.” Sofia’s soft voice floated through the closed door.

Sav raised his head and wiped his face. “Go away Sofia, leave me alone.”

“Please Rick, let me in. I want to help you.”

“You can’t help me, just go away.”

Sofia stared at the door a few more minutes and then left. She laid on the bed until Nick stormed back in the room, making her leave and locking the door behind her. Knowing that it wouldn’t do any good to argue with him, she did as he demanded. She didn’t want to leave Sav to deal with his emotions, but Nick gave her no choice in the matter. Sleep didn’t come easy for her for the remainder of the day. Nor did it for Sav. 

  
  



	26. Chapter 26

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt25)

True to his word, Nick made Sav’s life a living hell. Every little thing set him off and Sav was always his target. Weather he beat him into submission to get what he wanted or just flat out forced himself on Sav, he was relentless in every aspect. Nick and Sofia got into an argument over him one night, after Nick had chained him to the bed and repeatedly raped and beat him into unconsciousness. Nick refused to let her go help him.

Sofia yelled at him that he was slowly killing Sav and he laughed in her face. She pointed out how drawn he looked. He had lost weight again, never engaged either of them in conversations. He rarely said anything, just sat there to stare at nothing.

When they were together it was like he just went through the motion, and turned his back on her afterwards. What happened to that lust he had the first time, she told Nick? But Nick didn’t see it, didn’t want to see it. He would do whatever he wanted to Sav and there was nothing she could do to stop him. Nick told her he would kill her if she interfered in anyway with what he was doing.

In the following weeks after that argument. Sofia silently crept from Nick’s room and went to the bars to watch Sav for a while before going in. She took off her robe and climbed in bed beside him.

Sav was instantly awake and jumped from her touch, thinking it was Nick.

“SShh it’s alright.” She said and placed her fingers on his lips. “He wont be coming this time.”

“What do you want Sofia?” Sav’s voice sounded flat, lifeless to her.

“I want you to make love to me like you use too. I’ve missed the real person you are.”

“You don’t know the real person I am.”

“I want to be with you. I want to find that side of you, the side you have buried under all the pain.”

“That part of me is gone…dead. Go crawl back into his bed and get out of mine.”

“You may say that, but your eyes tell me something else.” She leaned over to kiss him, there was no response from him at all. Sav just lay there motionless.

Sofia continued anyway even if it meant that she had to do everything. His body betrayed him in the end and he reached down to pull her to him and kissed her with a longing that she hadn’t felt in a long time. He made love to her entire body, slowly, passionately and she loved every minute of it. Sofia didn’t realize that he could be so gentle and loving after what Nick had done to him. This is what he was truly like before Nick and she loved that part of him even more. Laying in each others arms afterwards, Sav broke the silence.

“I need to ask you something?”

“Anything.” She replied.

“I want you to help me get away from here?”

Sofia rose up to look at him. “I can’t.”

Sav knew that she would say that. “You once said that you love me, if you do, you’ll do this for me. I don’t want to be here anymore, too be with him. I hate it every time he comes in here and forces himself on me. All those things he makes me do, I can’t do it anymore. I’m not strong enough to fight him, he makes sure of that.”

“But you could learn to love him in…”

“No,” he interrupted her. “I hate him even more now then when I first got here.”

“He’ll kill me if I help you.” Sofia told him quietly.

“Please Sofia, help me.”

Sofia thought about what he had asked her for a long moment. She saw the desperation in his eyes, the longing to be free of this place and Nick’s abuse. She thought back to the previous weeks of how withdrawn he was, falling deeper into despair of being there. She knew if he stayed there any longer, he would not survive. She didn’t think Nick would let him do that. _‘Am I sure about that?’_ “Alright, I will.” She sat up to hug her knees, then looked at him over her shoulder. “He doesn’t sleep heavily, you already know that. So how are you going to slip away without him waking up?”

Sav sat up and kissed her shoulder. “He has a drug around here somewhere, that will put a vampire to sleep. He used it on me, it was the only way he could get me here. You have to find it and put it in his drink.”

“I don’t know, Rick. W-what if he catches me looking for it?”

Sav trailed his fingers lightly up her back. “He won’t, I’ll make sure of that.”

Sofia looked sideways at him, knowing that he would offer himself to Nick, sexual, in order for her to look for that drug. “Alright, but you have to do something for me. That the three of us can be together one more time.”

Sav dropped his forehead to her shoulder, drawing in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He hadn’t expected her to ask that, but it was a small price to pay for his freedom.

****

In the weeks ahead, Sav hardly thought about anything else. He would finally be getting out of here, away from Nick and his brutality. It was hard to hide those thoughts from Nick. One evening Sav was sure that he had found out about their plans. He came in and backhanded Sav across the face, sending him to the floor. Sav knew it wouldn’t do any good to fight back, it never did. Nick would always have his way in the end.

He gave into Nick’s demanding way shortly after he had him pinned to the floor, ramming deep the first time. Sav bit his tongue to keep from screaming out at the rough intrusion. Nick pounded into him over and over, until he fell forward to sink his fangs in Sav’s shoulder. Once he got his fill, he laid on top of Sav for a long time until his breathing had calmed down.

“Why are you doing this to me? What are you getting from it?” Sav asked softly, staring blankly at the wall.

Nick raised his head. Pulling Sav’s sweat drenched hair away from his face so he could see his profile, “One day you realize I do it out of love.”

“Love. I wouldn’t call it that. Call it for what it is...torture.”

Nick didn’t respond to his words, kissing him along his shoulders before he stood up. Pulling his robe around him, he tied it on the way to the door. Sav flinched from his sore muscles as he tenderly dragged himself to the bed. Covering his head with the blankets to block out the lights from the other room. He only wanted out of there, to go back to the life he loved, to the people he missed terrible. With those thoughts running through his mind, Sav drifted into a restless sleep.

****

Sav had thought that Sofia had changed her mind as the days stretched to weeks, then another few months. Nick continued his brutal treatment in every possible way, he would involve Sofia on occasions, but most of the time, it was just the two of them.

Sav was in a particularly bad mood one evening, when Nick came into his cell.

“You’re getting too predictably about your moods, Rick.”

“Don’t start.”

“I’m not starting anything. You’re the one in a bad mood.” Nick taunted him.

“You are the reason I’m always in a bad mood.”

“You have put forth no effort in improving that mood, to make your life here more enjoyable. Perhaps in time, you could earn more liberties.”

“Ones you would just strip me off, so I don’t try any more.”

“I’m feeling generous tonight. Except for leaving, what do you want?”

Sav was taken by back by his question, something that Nick had never asked him before. Trying to figure out if Nick was serious about that question, but his facial feature never wavered.

“Richard, should I repeat the ques…”

“N...no...a phone call.”

Nick shook his head, lips curved upward. “Not that one either.”

“Let me go outside then.”

Nick rocked back on his heels. “Uhm...no.”

“Why not?” Sav huffed. “It’s not like I could fly away or run very far. You would probably put a chain around my neck.”

“I could yes, but I will not grant that request.”

Sav shot up from the chair, anger quickly flowing through him. “Why do you do this? You used that question to pick a fight?”

“It was a spontaneous question, with amusing requests.” Nick slowly approached him. He brought his hand up and let his fingers trailed over his chest. “I just thought we could be together alone and…”

Sav didn’t back away from his touch. “Why, so you can beat and rape me again?”

Nick leaned in kissing him lightly on the lips. “I’ve missed your gentle, passionate side.”

“You beat it out of me a long time ago. I never get the chance to show that side, because you’re too busy pounding my face in.”

“I won’t do that tonight.” Nick smiled and kissed him again.

“Why not? I’m so use to it now, I may not like it any other way.”

“You’ll enjoy it this time. It’ll be much better than before.” Nick told him and crushed his lips, seeking entrance to the depths of his mouth. Sav had to force himself to play along even though inside, he cringed from his touch.

Nick backed him to the wall. “I’ll never tire of the way you feel against me like this.” He whispered in his ear, as his hands roamed over him. Sav forced himself to play along, when all he wanted to do was run away. Knowing the door was unlocked, the little voice told him to stay, he wouldn’t be able to out run Nick. Instead he reeled in that urge to flee again. Focusing his attention back on him, Sav fumbled with the buttons on Nick’s shirt.

They slowly undressed each other, their tongues danced together. Nick could never get enough of him, he knew every inch of his body. Little snippets of what Sav liked and didn’t like was slowly shown to him over the months. He took advantage of those places when he wanted Sav to give in easily to him.

Sofia came up behind Nick, she began to kiss his back and shoulders. She caught Sav’s eyes to gave him a subtle wink.

Sav’s heart pounded loudly in his chest at what Sofia meant by that wink, she had given Nick that drug.

“Come…move to the bed.” Sofia told them both.

She lay down, pulling Nick on top of her, kissing him deeply, gripping his hardness she stroked up and down his shaft. Nick positioned himself above her and slipped into her wetness, burying himself deep inside, his hips rocked slowly against her.

Sav moved in behind him, easing himself into Nick. Thus began the slow rhythm of the three of them. It was slow and sensual, their bodies intertwined around each other. Voices danced together through out the cell. Nick trailed his tongue along Sofia’s neck and sank his fangs into her, drawing out her blood as he spilled inside her. She turned her head to take his shoulder, barely taking any for fear of getting to much of the drug that ran through his veins.

Sav held back, he wanted to give Nick something to dream about tonight and every night after. Grabbing his hips tightly, Sav brought him back hard against him, driving in as deep as he could. With each hard thrust, it brought him closer to his release. When that all to familiar feeling surfaced, he ground to a halt until it stopped. He started off slow each time, to build both of them back to titter on the edge of climax. When he couldn’t hold back any longer, Sav roughly grabbed Sofia’s wrist plunging his fangs into her flesh, taking long hard pulls of her blood. At the moment, Nick didn’t give it a second thought as to why he had taken Sofia and not him. After a few more hard thrusts, Sav stopped, removing his teeth, he held Nick there for a moment to catch his breath. He pulled out of him and sank to the bed beside Sofia.

Nick moved over to him to lightly brush his lips, his tongue probing for entrance. Sav gave him access, Nick moaned softly when he did.

Lifting his head, Nick stared down at him until Sav opened his eyes. “Why did you take Sofia and not me?”

Sav shrugged his shoulder. “I-I had the urge to taste her tonight.”

Nick stared hard at him, his penetrating blue eyes looking deep into his soul. Looking for any deception that might be there.

Sav had to do something and fast, before Nick realized that he was lying. Tangling his fingers in Nick’s blond curls, he gripped them a little tight to pull him closer to his mouth. “There will be many more times to take your blood when I fuck you.”

Nick didn’t get a chance to respond, only with a moan, that vibrated his throat as Sav kissed him, deep, passionately, a way in which he had never done before. Nick felt himself being pushed to his back and Sav laying half way over him. When he pulled away, Sav left a light trail of nipping teeth down his neck until he was laying beside him, his head resting on his shoulder.

“I did enjoy that.” Sav whispered. Although his insides burned with the need to wash every part of his body.

“mmuhumm.” Nick mumbled beside him. “Don’t say such words you don’t mean.”

Sofia wiggled down behind Sav and draped her arm over the two men, “I did too.”

Nick sighed heavily with a contented breath, turning his head, he drew in another breath, to pull in Sav’s scent, one that was already committed to memory and coursed through his veins.

****

Sav lay there staring at the bars of his room for what seemed like days, waiting until the he was sure the drug had taken affect. He raised his head to glance around the room, noticing the soft flickering candlelight dancing around the walls, and glittered on the metal bars. Freedom rushed into his mind. Titling his head up slowly, he looked at Nick. His features were very relaxed, mouth partially opened to reveal the sharp points of his fangs. That alone was an indication that he was in a deep sleep, normally the teeth would not be present, even under normal vampire sleep.

Pushing himself up, Sav felt Nick’s arm slid from his back to flop on the bed behind him, instinctively he froze, waiting to see if he would wake up. He jumped when a soft hand touched his shoulder, turning quickly on the bed to find Sofia gazing at him.

“You better go,” she whispered. “I’m not sure if I gave him enough to keep him out for long.”

Sav scooted from the bed and stood beside it. “You should come with me, Sofia.”

Darting her eyes away from his, Sofia stared at the ceiling. “I helped Nick get what he wanted from you.”

Sav snatched his jeans from the chair and slide them on. “What are you talking about? Nick forced you here as his prisoner.”

Sofia quickly sat up, pulling the sheet up to cover her bare breast. “No, th-that's not how it was. He told me what he wanted to do and I agreed to do it, _if_ he brought me across. I played along with his game, so he could get what he wanted.” Sofia’s voice broke on the sob that rushed from her lips.

Sav stopped what he was doing to glare at her, then narrowed his eyes. “You were part of his game? That makes you no better than him. You played your part very well Sofia, had me fooled.”

“I’m sorry Rick, but I didn’t expect to fall in love with you either.”

Taking a step toward the bed, Sav pointed his finger at her. “If that were true, you wouldn’t have stood by and let him get away with some of the shit he did to me.”

Sofia swiped her fingers across her cheek, wiping the tears away that had fallen. “He would have killed me if I interfered. I’m sorry.”

Sav tore his gaze away from her to grab his shoes to slip them on. “It doesn’t matter now.” He said softly. Searching Nick’s pants for the key again, he paused, then pulled out his wallet, taking all money the that was there, dropping the pants he rushed to the door, only to be stopped by her soft voice.

“I will always love you.” Sofia whispered.

Sav starred straight ahead. “Bye Sofia.”

He pulled the door when thoughts of last time rushed through his mind. What would Nick do this time if he caught him trying to escape? Sav pushed those thoughts away and turned the knob more. Expecting to collide with the bars any second.

He finally turned his head to see him still on the bed, next to Sofia, he hadn’t moved. He kept his eyes glued on Nick the whole time, watching for any movement that he may be waking up. Opening the door wide his heart leaped to his throat, _‘_ _I’ll be free of this place,'_

His eyes meet Sofia’s for the last time. Spinning on his heel, Sav went through the barred metal door that had kept him prisoner for so long. Moving toward the kitchen, he grabbed several bottles of blood on the way to the front of the house.

Swinging the wooden front door open, he stepped outside and took a deep breath of the clean, fresh air he hadn’t smelled in so long. He couldn’t take too much time to enjoy the wonderful view of the stars overhead, nor time to dance in the moonlight. He had to put as much distance between him and Nick as he could, in the short time that the drug would keep him out.

He was also racing against the coming sunrise, there for hampering the amount of distance he could go. Sweeping his gaze quickly over the area, he didn’t see a car, he knew there was one here somewhere, but he didn’t want to take the time to find it or the keys. To save his strength, he set out on foot at a slow jog, on the dirt road that wound through the forest, leaving that house and Nick behind.

****

Close to sunset, Nick dragged himself from a deep sleep. With hazy thoughts of the previous night, still fresh in his mind, he swung his arm out to the other side of the bed, expecting to find Sav lying there, but it was cold and empty. Pushing himself up, a wave of dizziness swept through him, leaning over, Nick dropped his head to his hand to wait for it to subside.

He hadn’t felt this dizzy in many, many years and searched his memory for the cause. When he found the answer, he bawled his hands into fist. A deep anger settled in his stomach for who had given him the drug, and the reason behind it. Slowly standing, Nick carefully made his way to the bathroom, hoping to find him in there. Something was wrong he could feel it, sense it, reaching out his senses, he felt Sofia through their blood bond. Searching harder, what he felt from Sav, was far away.

Ignoring his dizziness and very dry mouth, he rushed back into the room and grabbed his robe, going to the door it he pulled it open, and stopped dead. Nick pulled the key from the door. He easily played over the events of last night in his mind, he didn’t leave the key in the door.

“Sofia,” He yelled out. “Sofia, where are you?”

“I’m in here Nick.” She called from the kitchen.

He stormed around the island and stood behind her. “Where is Rick?”

“In his room, where I left him.”

“No, he is not.” Nick’s words were clipped and angry.

Sofia gathered her courage and turned around. What she detected in his eyes, frightened her, but she couldn’t let Nick know that she was. “Did you look in the bathroom?”

“Yes, he wasn’t there, but you already knew that. Where is he?”

“I don’t know where he is, Nick. He was still asleep when I got up.” She told him.

Nick moved closer to her. “You’re lying.”

“What?” She said nervously.

“You helped him didn’t you?” He said.

“Helped him with what?”

“Escape.”

“No I…” She stopped as Nick grabbed her around the throat.

“Don’t lye to me. Did you help him?”

Sofia choked against the tightness around her throat.

“Tell me!” He yelled.

Sofia only nodded her head.

“If I don’t find him, I will kill you,” Nick shoved her backwards and went to the door, he threw it open only to shut it again. The sun burned his skin as he jumped back. He growled deeply. “Damnit.” He spun around to face Sofia. “You better hope I find him quickly or you’re dead.”

“Nick, please just let him go. Did you think you could keep him locked in here forever? He hates you for all the things that you have done to him and make him do.” Sofia pleaded with him to see reason.

Nick flew at her, stopping inches from her face. “You have no idea how I feel about him. What I will go through to keep him by my side.”

“Yes I do, because I love him too and I’ve seen it in your blood. Why can’t you see the hatred for you in his.”

Nick didn’t answer.

“You did?” She started. “But still refused to let him go.”

“I’ll find him if it take’s me an eternity.” With that, Nick left her standing there.

She held back the tears until he had left. “Move quickly Rick.” She said under her breath.

  
  



	27. Chapter 27

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt26)

Massive rewrite of this scene, resulted in an extra part.

Enjoy

Sav glanced nervously toward the eastern horizon, the hue of approaching sunrise increasing by the minute. If he didn’t find a suitable building to hide in soon, he would be forced to dig a deep enough hole in the dense forest that surrounded him. That wasn’t a very appealing thought at first, buried under the damp soil, if it meant he would be free of Nick, then he would do that.

Coming to a skidding halt, he glanced toward the sun light, then quickly scanned the trees...nothing. He was out of time to find any type of structure to hide in. Diving into the trees, perhaps hundred yards in he found a suitable place to dig in the soft soil. Breath heavy in his lungs, he paused in his digging, as the sounds of howling wolves floated on the breeze, then the lower calls of the pack.

“Stay away from me.” Sav grumbled and continued to dig. Glancing around he took note of how much brighter it had become since he started, the sun light hadn’t reached deep enough in the thick trees yet.

Most of the roots he encountered were easy to break, only one that he couldn’t and just dug around it. He didn’t care that his hands were cut and bleeding, those would heal in time. He only cared that the dirt would protect him from the sun.

Stopping again, he heard birds chirping, fluttering around over head, getting ready for their day. Sun beams penetrated the tree branches, sending nourishing light through the lush foliage. Sav momentarily took in the beauty of it, but knew he couldn’t enjoy the sights and sounds around him. Sliding under the root, he tested out the hole, satisfied it was deep enough, he started scooping the dirt over his feet, legs, upper torso.

Taking a last look at the patches of dull blue of the sky through the trees, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes as his pulled dirt over his shoulder and head, wiggling enough to get his arm under the dirt. Trying to ignore the large root he couldn’t dig around, as it pressed into his ribs, he fought his body to relax under the weight. It wasn’t so much as suffocating, since he didn’t really need the air to breath, it did however feel claustrophobic since he couldn’t move that much.

Discomfort was a small price to pay.

‘ _Don’t think about it, think of home, family, friends. Getting on with my life and what the future hold's.’_ A different feeling crept into his body, one he had felt before, but didn’t know what it meant. Something he would have to explore at a later time once he was home and possibly safe.

***

Sav jerked awake from a dream of angry red eyes and sharp teeth. Damp, earthy tasting, gritting dirt rolled around his tongue. Trying to spit most of it out, when also felt the scratchiness in his eyes. Groaning against the slight pain, letting the natural function of his eyes to water to get the dirt out. Instead he listened to his vampire nature, it was telling him the sun was setting, but unsure of how far down it was. It had to be down enough to not send lots of light onto the trees.

Against the weight of dirt, Sav pushed his hand upward, until he felt it break the surface of dirt. Pushing more of his arm out, he waited to see if his skin heated up from the sun light. The heat was barely noticeable on his arm and knew it was safe enough to get out of the hole. Flinging the dirt from around his head first wasn’t easy. Once he had enough moved he pushed upward, freeing his upper body as he sat up. Spitting out more dirt he took in a refreshing breath, rapidly blinking his eyes from the grittiness that was still there.

Pushing more dirt away he found the green bottles he had placed in front of him. Uncorking one he took a long drink to try and quench the hunger. Placing that one the ground beside him, he dug around for the other ones he had taken. Dragging himself from the hole, Sav brushed off as much dirt as he could, bending over he shook his hair to knock loose that dirt.

Glancing around the dimly lit forest he knew it was safe enough to start his journey again. Retracing his steps he soon found the dirt road, looking both ways to get his barring he set off in a jog. He would alternate between jogging and flying, not wanting to tire himself to soon, but putting more distance from Nick. So he hoped he was.

Taking the last drops from one bottle, Sav tossed it aside as he stood at an intersection in the road. Having no idea where he was, he didn’t know which way to go. Glancing upward he thought about hovering over head, looking for any lights from a town or city. He decided against doing that, knowing it would zap his strength. The longer he stood there, he began to feel going right was the way to go. Heading off in that direction, he let the miles fall behind him as he skimmed just above the road, stopping long enough to take drinks.

The time sped by and he was still surrounded by trees, at one point the road narrowed to just tire tracks for several miles. At first he thought it was going to abruptly end until it widen and looked more like a dirt road again. Several times he startled deer from their hiding places, the beast snorting and running away or encountered them on the road in front of him. Some of them stopped to wearily stare at him until they bounded off into the forest. He saw other animals that shared the night time with him, but none of them were running for their life.

Once again he was nervously glancing at the brightening sky, swearing under his breath, he had to find shelter soon or he would have to dig a hole in the ground again. A few more miles down the road, his luck finally changed when he came upon an old abandoned house. The sun was getting higher behind him when he stepped through the creaking door. Once inside he had to find a place to hide away from the daylight. The house smelled strongly of decay and animals that sought refuge inside its walls. He discovered the house had a root cellar that would work. He found several rotting blankets and took those with him.

Walking around the small room, shelves lined three of the walls, an assortment of items covered in the dirt of ages that litter the wood shelves. A heavy cast iron skillet, ruined by rust sat alone. Sav picked up the tin cup, dumping the dirt out, he stared down in it wondering how many times it had been used. Placing it back, he eyed the few intact jars from years past, brushing the dust off to peer at the contents inside. He didn’t even want to guess what was inside. Turning away from the shelves, he wasn’t going to dwell on the people that used lived here, what their life was like.

Going to the opposite wall, he slid to the blankets he had laid out. Picking up the last bottle, he took a long drink from it. Sitting it beside him, he leaned his head back, it was then he noticed how tired he was, the discomfort of aching muscles in every part of his body. He could feel the dirt and grim in every crevice and wrinkle, some of it irritating to his skin. _‘I would jump in ice cold water if there was some nearby.’_ He though as he tried wiping dirt from his face again. Finally giving in to sleep, he lay down, trying to get comfortable on the earthen cellar floor.

Sav thought about the guys and how good it was going to be to see them again. How would they react? He wouldn’t blame them if they were angry. As far as they knew, he quit the band after he disappeared again, for how long, in all honesty, he didn’t even know how long it had been at this point. Nick had taken away his notebook a while back, he couldn’t mark the days any longer, not even on the wall. Doesn’t matter, he told himself, he was free, he was going home.

****

Nick climbed from the truck of his car, knowing the sun had set enough for him to emerge. Straightening his clothes, he glanced around, getting a sense of how far Sav may be. A smile touched his lips knowing he wasn’t far. Pulling the bottle from the truck he took a long drink, placing the cork back in, he closed the trunk then slid into the drives seat, setting off in the direction he felt Sav to be.

The bond from sharing blood was weak, but as Nick got closer to him it grew stronger, it wouldn’t be long now. He could almost guess where Sav had taken refuge from the day and he drove even faster to get there before he left.

With the stars sparkling overhead in the black sky, Nick hit the brakes as he almost passed the abandoned house. He could still feel the sensation from Sav, it didn’t change, only intensified as he got closer to him. Leaping from the car, he sprinted to the door, standing still a moment to listen, blocking out others noise in the darkness. The door was ajar and he quietly entered the dwelling. Yes he was here, he could feel him clearly now.

Nick stood in the living room, concentrated on that bond, he turned around, stepping softly toward the gutted kitchen, his gaze landed on an inside door. Smiling to himself, he crept over to slowly open it, he descended the stairs. Reaching the bottom, he swept his eyes around small dark area, there in the corner was Sav. So deep in sleep, he hadn’t heard Nick at all. Going over to him, Nick crouched down in front him, watching him sleep a moment before he reached out to push the hair out of the way, his fingers softly traced over his cheek, jaw line, to his slightly parted lips.

Sav stirred and slowly opened his eyes. Once it registered on him who was crouched before him, he bolted upright, then sprang to his feet.

“Where do you think you are going?” Nick asked softly, he too stood up to face him.

“How did you find me so fast?”

“The bond we share. I can find you any where now, doesn’t matter how far you go. Don’t tell me you can’t feel it?” Nick said.

Sav didn’t say anything. His eyes darted all around the room, looking for another escape, since Nick blocked his way to the stairs.

“You didn’t answer my question?” Nick shifted on his feet.

“Away from you.”

“After all this time you still want to leave?”

Sav took a few steps away from him. “More than ever.”

“Well you are not going anywhere,” Nick said angrily. “Now get moving, it’s a long way back and it will be daylight before we get there.”

“No.” Sav boldly replied.

“You will obey me and do as I say.” Nick countered, moving closer.

“I will not. I don’t care what you do, but I will not go back there with you.”

Nick reached out to grab his arm, pulling and shoving him toward the stairs. Sav kept jerking away from him “Move!” Nick shouted.

Sav stumbled from Nick’s next shove and caught himself on the rail. He quickly turned to glare at him, only to be met with harder shove. Nick pushed him again, he started up the stairs only to stop at the top. Sav spun around to face him.

“What did you do to Sofia?”

“Noth….” Before he finished, Sav brought up his foot, hitting Nick in the chest to send him tumbling back down the stairs. Turning quickly, he ran toward the front door.

He heard Nick’s bellow of rage as he came out of the cellar after him. Nick hit him hard in the back, sending them both to the floor. Sav struggled underneath him and managed to roll over, only to have a fist hit him the face. He stopped the next one with his arm and swung his other fist up, hitting Nick in the face, to send him over backwards.

Sav scrambled to his feet again and went for the door. Nick was moving just as fast, grabbed his arm to easily fling him across the room. When he landed against the wall and slid down, Sav felt something slice through his side, lodging itself in his flesh, he yelped from the pain it caused. Nick was on him in seconds, once again he punched him in the face. Sav managed to get in a few punches himself before Nick wrapped his hands around his throat and tried to choke him into unconsciousness.

Sav remembered seeing a jagged piece of wood when he first entered the house that morning. It wasn’t lying to far away from where he landed and reached out for it. After what seemed like an eternity, he wrapped his finger around the piece. With all the strength he had left, he swung it to plunge it into Nick’s side. Yelling from the excruciating pain it caused, he fell to the floor. Sav slowly got to his feet, coughing, rubbing the throbbing in his neck.

Nick tried to get up and reached out to grab his foot, but Sav jumped away from him.

“Remove this.” Nick said between clenched teeth as he tried to crawl toward him.

Trying to catch his own breath, Sav shook his head. “You can lay there and die.” Leaving Nick lying there in his own blood, he staggered to the door.

Nick called out to him. Sav didn’t looked back as he left the house.

Stumbling to the road he saw the car that Nick had driven, he breathed another sigh of relief upon finding the keys still in the ignition. The engine revived to life, Sav stomped on the gas, tires spinning on gravel roadway before getting traction and shot forward.

He didn’t need to look at his side to know that it was bleeding heavily from whatever was there. Twisting painfully around he pulled it out, looking at the piece of glass before tossing it out the window. He could feel the blood oozing down his side to soak into his shirt and jeans, he had to feed quickly to try and stop the flow.

Several hours later Sav came to a small, rural town. Pulling the car into a curb-side store, he parked on the side of the building and got out. Looking around, he went behind the building and stood there, trying to detect any heartbeats that may be close by. He picked up on the clerk and few customers inside the store, then another, fainter one further back by the garbage dumpsters. Following the steady rhythm, he found the old homeless man asleep behind the enclosure for the dumpster, he smelled of cheap wine and sweat. Sav hated doing this, it was the one thing he disliked most, taking a life to sustain his own. He bent down and grabbed him, the old man never knew what happened as Sav drained him of his blood.

After covering up his kill, he walked back to the car. He felt a little better, but knew it would take more than one human to help heal the deep wound in his side. He glanced around and noticed the store that he parked in front of was still open. Listening for any of the heart beats from earlier, there was only one now. He glanced around when he finally decided to go inside.

The clerk at the counter took one look at him and backed up, then snatched up the phone, getting ready to call the police, as Sav held up his hand to stop him.

Sav knew the filthy, blood soaked clothes, combined with several cuts and bruises on his face, would startle anyone. He didn’t really have a choice, he had to find out where he was. “What’s this place?”

“Uh Ande.. Anderson.”

“What country?”

“Utah, in the United States. Do you need a doctor I cou…” The clerk started.

“Utah?” Sav frowned when he learned of where he was. He knew that Nick had drugged him, but had no idea he took him that far from Ireland after the last club date. “No, thank you.”

Sav stuffed his hands in his pockets looking for the money he had taken from Nick. “I...uhm...just want to get home, see my family.” Pulling the blood soaked money out, he held it out for the clerk.

“I can’t take that, its covered in blood.”

“You can wash it off.”

The clerk stared at him a moment. “Keep your money young man. What do you need?”

“Um, gas...just gas...maybe a map.”

Stepping from behind the counter, but keeping his eye on Sav, he plucked a map from the rack and a packet of wet wipes from another shelve. He slid the items across the counter. “You really should stop at a hospital, it’s just down the road.

“No, I just...what year is it?”

The man could only stare at him in confusion. “May 1997.”

Sav’s blood shot eyes rapidly blinked. “1997...almost three years I was with him.” He mumbled in disbelief and looked at the floor.

“Who were you with? Did he do this to you?”

Sav felt the emotional flood coming at him fast, he covered his face a moment to pull himself together.

The clerk behind the counter felt for the young man that stood before him, battered, bruised, a life threatening wound to his side and, maybe a little mentally unstable. He reached for the phone again. “Let me at least call the police, they can help you.”

Sav was shaking his head. “They can’t help me.” He suddenly swayed on his feet, grabbing the counter to keep from falling to the floor.

“It’s clear to me you need a hospital, you look very pale from blood loss. I’m calling an ambulance.”

Once again, Sav held up his hand. “No, no ambulance, just gas. I need to get home.”

“Is there some one else I can call? Your family, where are they?”

“England…” Sav scratched his head, feeling the grit of dirt. “I..I don’t remember, everything is jumbled...”

The clerk looked around the store, he debated about stalling him longer, that would enable him to call for help. Going against his better judgment, he sighed and went around the counter. “OK, since I can’t convince you to wait for an ambulance, I can’t pump the gas for you.”

“Thank you.” Sav pulled the map and wipes from the counter, then followed him out to the car. Sitting in the front seat, with shaking hands, he pulled out a few wipes, cleaning his hands and wiping some of the grim from his face.

Another customer was walking by when he finished pumping the gas. Going to the drives door he peered down at Sav. “Tank is full. The hospital is just down there, if you change your mind about seeking medical help.”

Sav looked at him, a smile barely touched his mouth. “I..I’ll be fine.”

“Safe travels young man.”

Sav pulled out of the store.

The store clerk stood there scratching his head in disbelief, wondering why he refused a doctor, given the amount of blood on his clothes he shouldn’t even be standing or talking. Quickly going back into his store, he hoped the stranger would make it safely to his destination.

***

Sav knew he wouldn’t make his destination as the sun was coming up on the third night of running, he had to seek shelter yet again. He found another old abandoned house and went inside, this one didn’t have a basement. He chose a closet in the middle of the house and settled down for the day. He still ached all over from the fight with Nick, and the hunger pains that gripped his insides. It didn’t long after he settled to succumb to sleep.

The sharp stabs of hunger pains woke him, rolling over in the small confines of the closest, he sat up, letting his weakened sense reach out beyond the closest. Slowly opening the door, only to see dim light coming through the windows. Feeling that it was safe enough, he emerged from the house and soon found himself in the downtown area.

Parking the car he stayed to the shadows to avoid strange looks from the few other people that were out walking. Stopping at an alley way, he listened, tiny heartbeats, likely from all the rats that scurried about. Another, louder heartbeat greeted his hearing. Slipping down the dark alley, he found the woman leaning on the wall staring down at her arm where the needle was deep in her vein. Sav watched her push the plunger and pulling the metal out. If he wanted to take her, he needed to act fast, before the drugs spread through out body.

A startled gasp echoed down the alley when he sank his fangs deep in the warm flesh, sucking fast and hard to get as much as he could. It wasn’t much when he tasted the difference in the blood. When Sav released her, she crumpled to the ground, he knew she wasn’t dead.

He was torn about what to do, cover the marks and leave her there or kill her another way. Tilting his head to listen closely to her heartbeat, it beat faster then normal because of the drug, strong sounding also. She would recover in a few days and the puncture holes would be gone.

Deciding to leave her there, Sav’s walk was brisk as he made his way back to the car. He was soon speeding down the interstate, once again that odd feeling pulled at him, propelled him to drive in the direction that he was, only that the need to get there was growing stronger.

Another sunrise was upon him, but the urgency he felt kept him going, winding through roads until he slammed on the breaks in front of a modest home. Dragging his body from the car, he stumbled down the pathway to the front entrance. Leaning his weary body against the door, he turned the knob...locked. _'Why wouldn’_ _t_ _it be,_ _'_ his conscience told him. _The rapping of his knuckles on the wood sounded odd to his muddled mind._

He knew some one here, he heard the familiar heartbeat just inside the walls, the other heartbeat was not familiar to him.

He banged harder on the door when no one came the first time. He heard a woman’s voice asking who that could be at this hour. Moments later the door suddenly opened and he fell forward, colliding with the floor in an exhausted heap.

The person that answered the door barely had time to jump out of the way when Sav fell. Swearing under his breath, he started toward the phone to call the police. His steps faltered, turning back the guy on the floor, A frown creased his brow as something familiar nudged at his mind. Bending over him now, he turned him over.

Sav’s eyes fluttered open from the movement and warm hands on his shoulder, he stared up at the greenest eyes he’d ever seen. “Hi Joe,” He managed a weak smile. “...see you again.” Blackness rapidly descended on him, too exhausted to fight it anymore, he passed out.


	28. Chapter 28

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt27)

Joe’s recoil in shock, sent him backwards to nearly fall on his ass. Catching himself with his hand, he regained his balance to kneel beside him. Reality slammed back into his mind. Peering closer, Joe tried to see his friend past all the smudged dirt, swelling, dark flecks, what looked like blood were...every where. Most noticeable the dark stain that was low on his shirt, the blood on his jeans was almost black from drying. Many bruises of different shapes and sizes, various colors that he could see on any exposed skin, angry red, and purple lines around his throat. Leaning back over him, Joe softly patted his face to get him to wake up, he didn’t responded. Lifting his shirt up, Joe swallowed repeatedly at the deep gash on his side that was still oozing blood.

“Come on Sav, wake up?” He said shaking him gently, “Rebecca.” Joe called for her.

“What is it?” A few minutes passed before she came into the foyer and stopped short, “Oh my god.”

“Help me take him to the guest room.” Joe told her as he slid his hands under his shoulder, then waited for Rebecca to take his feet.

“You’re going to bring a complete strange in here?” she asked.

“He isn’t a stranger, it’s Sav.” He told her in a much calmer voice than he felt.

“You mean Rick Savage?”

“Yes.”

“I...I didn’t recognize him with all the dirt, swelling...” Rebecca let her voice trail off as she lifted his feet.

“I..I didn’t either.”

They carried him to the guest bedroom and laid him down on the bed. Sav moaned in protest when the wound in his side was jarred as Joe tried to rip his shirt.

“I’ll get some scissors, water and towels.” Rebecca told him, leaving the room.

While he waited for her to return, Joe turned on another light to better see what they were doing. He was staring down at him again, still getting over the shock that Sav was really there when Rebecca came back into the room.

Taking the scissors from her he started cutting away the shirt, exposing more bruising and the five inch gash on his left side.

Leaning in closer to look at the wound, Rebecca inhaled sharply, “Uhm, that one needs more then pressure. Shouldn’t we take him to the hospital?”

Joe again swallowed again. “No.”

“He needs a doctor Joe.”

“They can’t help him.”

“Doctors _can_ help him.” Rebecca shot back. “He could bleed to death or die if there is infection in that wound. He could have internal injuries…”

Joe poured warm water over the wound in his side, carefully wiping the area clean. “He’s not going to die.”

“How do you know that? You are not a trained professional.”

“I just...he isn’t...I don’t know.” Joe stumbled over his words as suspicions from the past sprang to mind. Sav groaned when he pressed down on the clean wound that was still bleeding.

“Sav can you hear me?” Joe asked softly.

He nodded weakly.

“What do you think happened to him?” Rebecca asked after a few minutes.

“Looks like someone beat him up.” Joe replied, a little sarcasms touching his voice.

Rebecca shot him a warning glare. She snatched up a clothe and began to wipe his face. Once the grim was cleaned off, the bruises didn’t look as bad to her now. His eye was slightly swollen from the bump there. She could see another slash on his lip was already closed. The marks on his neck looked to Rebecca, like some one tried to choke him.

Joe moved the towel aside to get a better look at the wound in his side, Now that it was cleaner, the edges that hadn’t closed together were raw and jagged. Joe put the towel back over it applying more pressure.

“He’s going the bleed to death if we don’t get him to a hospital.” Rebecca told him when she saw the blood still oozing out.

“Take off his pants and throw them away.”

Rebecca dropped the dirty clothe in the rooms trash bin, turning back around, she undid the snap and zipper. Crawling on the bed to straddle his legs, she tugged on the jeans and stopped. “He doesn’t have on any thing underneath.”

Joe looked down. “It’s not like you haven’t seen it before.”

“That’s not funny. I don’t know him.” Rebecca scolded him.

“It’ll be OK, just take them off.” Joe impatiently huffed.

Rebecca removed his shoes and pulled off the blood soaked jeans. Grabbing the throw from the chair, she covered his middle.

“Get some blanket’s from the closet. The mattress is getting to wet under him.”

Rebecca did as she was asked. Returning with them, she helped Joe roll him to his side and put several blanket’s under him, adjusting the throw to keep him covered. Joe moved the towel to see if the cut was still bleeding, it had slowed but hadn’t stopped completely. Using a clean washcloth, he began to wipe the blood from the lower part of Sav’s stomach. He moved the blanket aside and started to clean the deep red from his thigh.

Sav jerked at his touch and nearly leaped from the bed, yelling. “Dooon’t.”

Joe also jumped at his sudden movement. “Sav, it’s alright.” Thinking quickly, he placed his hand on his shoulder, gently pushing him back down.

The haze cleared from his eyes, recognition setting in. Sav shrank down further into the mattress, his eyes darted around the room. “Where am I?” He asked in a soft, raspy voice.

“Our home in LA.”

“I..I don’t...where is he?”

Joe too, glanced around the room in confusion, “Who?”

“Nick he…he’s here...somewhere.”

“No, it’s just us here.”

Sav looked back at him, confusion shone in his eyes. “What are you doing?”

“We were just...cleaning off some of the dirt and blood.” Joe told him, trying to tear his gaze away from his best friends blue, heavily gold flaked eyes.

Sav looked at Rebecca then back to Joe. He glanced down at himself, then pulled the blanket up to cover his chest.

“What happened to you Sav?” Joe asked after a few minutes.

He slid further away from him, pain shot through his chest as he rolled to his side. Pulling the blanket over his head to block out the light.

“We should finish cleaning off some of the dirt.” Joe told him and softly touched his shoulder. Sav jumped from that light touch. “Alright, get some rest. We will be here if you need anything.” Joe said softly. Getting up, he followed Rebecca down the hall and into the kitchen.

Pouring herself a cup of coffee, Rebecca turned back to Joe to find him sitting at the table as if in a daze. “Who is Nick?”

“Some one we ran into a few years back. He was assigned to the investigation when Sav disappeared.”

Rebecca sat across the table from him. “Do you think Nick is responsible for this?”

“That has to be where he has been for the last two and half years.” Joe sighed heavily and ran his hand down his face.

“You never told me it was that long.”

“Well almost,” Joe started. “The last night of our club dates, Sav left again. There was no note left, not even a phone call. After a month of not hearing from him, we started getting worried. After four months, a letter arrived saying he quit. We didn’t believe that. But, when it came to a year, we thought that maybe the letter was from him. Some of us thought he maybe dead, well, I never believed that either. And now, I don’t want to even think about what has happened to him. Nick is in some way responsible...I just know it.”

“You’ve never told me any of this.”

Joe was silent, staring off at nothing.

Reaching across the table, Rebecca took his hand, “What do you think happened to him, Joe?”

“I don’t really want to guess at that yet.” Joe squeezed her hand. “Let the shock of him showing up wear off first. I’m going to sit with him for a while, if that is alright with you.”

Releasing his hand, Rebecca rounded the table toward him. “Of course. Not early enough to stay up. Not sure I’ll be able to sleep after this.”

“I’ll see you in the...later in the morning.”

Rebecca leaned over to kiss him and went back upstairs to bed.

Joe sat there a little longer, getting his thoughts sorted before standing up. Walking around the house, he closed curtains, double checked all the locks and turning out the lights. Making his way down the hall, he quietly slipped into the guest bedroom where Sav was sleeping.

Turning out the over head light, he left one of the bedside lamps on. Getting comfortable in the chair across the room, he watched Sav toss and turn in his sleep, his brow creased many times as he dreamed. Joe noticed that his breathing was rapid and irregular, then completely stop for a long time. He became alarmed when he didn’t take a breath and went over to him. When he brushed the damp curls from his face, Sav turned his head and sighted heavily.

Joe sat back in his chair and thought about what could have happened to him. He just didn’t know, questions swirled around in his mind. Would Sav talk to him about it? They never had problems before talking about anything, well, up until he disappeared the first time. If it was anything like Joe was thinking, the healing will take a long time and he would be there if he needed him.

They all would be, just like in the past whenever tragedies came at them full force. The guys pulled together and helped each other through them, this was going to be one of those times. They were as close as friends could be.

****

_He was running through the dark forest, branches pulling on his clothes, stumble over a rocky area that suddenly changed to numbing cold, a blanket of snow stretched before him. His instinct telling him not to stop, you’re dead if you do. It was closing in on him, he could feel it, ever closer. It came at him from the side and they hit the ground. He looked up at the angry red-eyed vampire._

_Nick had found him. Hands pushing him down by his shoulders to keep him pinned to the snow covered ground. He was going to kill him with one savage bite._

_Sav reached up to grab one of his arms from his shoulder. Nick wasn’t expecting him to sink his fangs in the soft skin, the blood surging forward in a hot rush. He couldn’t stop the inward smile at hearing Nick yell from the brutal onslaught as he tried to pull away._

_Sav would take all of his blood this time, that way he could never come after him again. Another long, hard pull, he knew something was wrong. Nick’s blood tasted different, and it was warm. Images of Joe spun through his mind, not of Nick like before when he had taken his blood. He finally realized that it wasn’t Nick._

Clawing his way out of his dream, Sav opened his eyes to see Joe trying to yank his arm away.

“What the hell are you doing?” Joe yelled.

Sav couldn’t stop himself, he was so hungry...the dream. He thought it was Nick, only to wake up to discover it was Joe’s arm that he grabbed.

Joe had stopped struggling and was now staring at him.

Brows furrowed together, a growl rumbled in his throat, he forced himself to withdrew his fangs, tongue shot forward to lick the holes. Shoving Joe away hard enough to make him stumble back wards. Struggling to push the vampire back, he watched Joe almost trip over his feet before regaining his balance. Sav turned his head away so he couldn’t see his terrified face.

“What the hell was that?” Joe shouted.

Sav looked back over at him, he was standing several feet away, holding his arm. It wasn’t fear that he saw, it was more disbelief and shock that ran across his facial features.

Joe took in the golden yellow eyes and the sharp points of teeth that were barely hidden behind his lips. He glanced down at his arm to see the twin holes, the small trickle of blood that ran down to his elbow. Looking back at him, gone were the yellow eyes, as where the teeth.

“You knew the answer to that long before now.” Sav told him softly, as he gingerly rolled to his side. He flinched from the throbbing pain it caused.

Taking a tentative step toward the bed, Joe stared at him, “You never gave me a straight answer.”

“Do you still need one?” Closing his eyes, Sav scooted further under the blanket.

Joe couldn’t help himself, he started laughing. When he had composed himself enough, he blurted out, “And you drank my blood. Twice!”

“That wasn’t supposed to happen.”

“This is crazy,” Joe said with laughter still in his voice, intently looking at him now. “Wa..wait, are you going to sleep!?”

“muh-hum.”

Staring at him moment longer, Joe stalked over to the bed, gripped his shoulder to shake him until his eyes opened again. “You are not going to sleep until you answer some question.”

“Sleep is the best thing for a badly injured, exhausted vampire, fresh warm blood is another.”

“I don’t care if...wake up!” Joe shook him again, harder this time.

“OK, OK.” Sav flopped to his back, breath hissed through his mouth from the jarring motion. “Ow.”

Finally feeling the seriousness of the situation, Joe watched Sav gingerly push himself to sitting position, pain clearly etched on his face. “Are you alright?” In a much calmer voice then before.

“No,” Sav replied, leaning his head back. “I hurt all over, mostly my side, I’m exhausted and very hungry. Go sit over there, you are to close.”

“Why?”

Sav cracked his eyes open. “I’ll do that again if you don’t move away.”

Joe looked at his arm, then stood straighter. Retaking the chair he had been earlier, e wiped the blood from his arm. “Are you going to stay awake long enough to answer questions?”

“I’ll try.” Sav mumbled.

“You could have told me the truth.”

“I did tell you the truth, you didn’t believe me then. You saw me for who and what I am now.”

“How long?”

“Those months I left with Lacey.”

Joe narrowed his eyes at him, “You lied about where you were.”

“I didn’t lie, we were in a cabin of sorts. I only lied about the car and not being able to get back.”

“Every thing about you was different when you came back.”

“I tried to be, but it was only a matter of time before someone figured it out.”

“What does Nick have to do with you disappearing this time?”

Sav looked away. “I don’t want to talk about that. Not now anyway.”

“That’s where you’ve been isn’t it? With him?” Joe asked softly.

“Maybe someday I’ll tell you about it, but not now, it’s all to raw. Just remember this, Joe,” Sav held his eyes with a hard stare. “Everything I did there with Nick, I did to survive and nothing more. Survival is the hardest instinct to push away.”

“So what your saying is that he… uh… um well…” Joe couldn’t bring himself to say it.

“As much as he could.”

Joe ran his hand through his hair. “Oh man.” He stared down at his arm. The hole were pink surround by smudged blood that he missed when cleaning the area.

“They’ll be completely gone soon and you won’t be able to tell they where even there.” Sav informed him.

“You drank my blood?” Joe said nervously.

“You said that already. I’ve been on the run for a few days, only stopping twice to feed. I had to put as much distance between me and Nick as I could.”

“Did you uh…”

“Kill some one?” Sav finished for him. “I didn’t bring enough bottles when I left.”

“Right, those green bottles.” Joe nodded his head in understanding.

“I only took one life. The other one is alive.”

“Where is Nick now?”

“I left him in an old abandon house, with a piece of wood buried in his stomach.”

“Is he dead?”

Sav humph under his breath. “I doubt it. But it will take him awhile to recover. Vampires and wood don’t go together.” He chuckled.

“I don’t find any thing funny about this.” Joe huffed as he suddenly stood up to start pacing the room.

“I don’t expect you to Joe.”

He stopped beside the bed and stared down at Sav, “What about you, the ugly wound in your side, all the other cuts and bruises. How did that happen?”

“We had a fight when he found me. I must have landed on a broken window and a piece of glass cut, was stuck in there...hurt like hell.” He glanced down at the wound. “Seems to be healing good now.”

Joe looked too. “Doesn’t look like it to me.”

“It is, trust me, thanks to you.”

“Why me?”

“Your blood, it helps the healing. Now get back over there.”

Joe’s eyes grew wide and he moved away again. “Will Nick come after you here?” He asked after a few minutes.

“Probably.”

“Why, what does he want from you?”

Sav scratched his head, frowning when he felt the dirt that was still there. “I still haven’t figured that one out myself.”

Joe tried once again. “What did he do to you?”

Sav’s face went blank and he looked away from him.

Joe found the words and asked softly. “He forced himself on you, didn’t he?”

Sav snapped his head back to glare at him. “Don’t.”

“Good morning,” Rebecca interrupted them as she came into the room. She took note of the tiredness on Joe’s face, “Did you stay awake the rest of the night?”

“No, I dozed in the chair a couple times.” He replied looking back at Sav.

“Well, you look really tired.” She glanced around the room, “Why is it so dark in here? The sun has been up for hours.” She said and went over to open the curtains.

Joe noted the panicked look in Sav’s eyes. “Rebecca, don’t open the curtains,” He called out as he sprinted around the bed to go after her. Before Joe could reach her, she had already snapped one open and was about to open the other one when he stopped her.

“What are you doing?” She said as Joe pulled them closed again.

“I told you not to open them.” Joe replied angrily, making sure no sunlight filtered through any cracks.

“But it’s dark in here.”

“That’s why I have the light on.”

“Fine.” She huffed and held up her hands.

Joe glanced back at Sav. He had thrown the blanket over his head. “It’s safe now, they’re closed.” Making his way back to the chair he had spent the night in, Joe sat down.

Sav pulled the blanket down slowly to look around. Once he knew it was safe, he sat up again to stare at Rebecca. She had moved across the room and was now standing beside Joe.

Rebecca studied his face. There was hardly any evidence of bruising or the swelling he had the previous night, “Well, you look a little better.”

“Sav this is Rebecca my fiancée, Rebecca meet…”

“I know who he is. The famous Rick Savage that every one kept talking about. Nice to finally meet you.” She said with an edge to her voice.

“I wouldn’t put it that way.” Sav replied looking down at the sheet that was still wrapped around his torso.

“I would, because that is all I’ve heard for the past year and half. Sav this, Sav that, it got old after awhile. Not to mention what Joe has been through since I met him.”

Sav’s brows shoot up in surprise at the angry tone in her voice. “You sound a little angry.”

“I have reason to be.”

“And that would be?” Sav shot back, staring her down.

“Because of you. Not a day went by that he didn’t get a phone call from some one telling him, they had no luck in finding you. Or coming up with some excuse not to spend time with me, hoping you would call. I remember one such day when Joe thought he had seen you in a crowd. He started running around like a mad man and when he caught up to the guy, you could have punched him in the face and he wouldn’t have cared.”

“It didn’t seem to bother you that much, you’re still with him.” Sav stated matter of fact.

“Because I love him. That’s more than I can say for you.”

“He did ask you to marry him some where along the way.”

Rebecca didn’t know what propelled her to say such things to him. After all, she barely knew him, only what the others had told her. “Yes he did. After I keep telling him he needed to get on with his life and stop living in the past. You were gone and probably never coming back.”

“Rebecca please…” Joe started.

“Well, that is where you’re wrong. We do have a past and a relationship that you will never understand.” Sav fired back, his own anger slowly beginning to rise. “I tried everything I could to get away, but everything failed.”

“Get away from whom? Must not have tried hard enough.” Rebecca said.

“It’s kind of hard to do when you’re locked up.”

“You were in jail? Even they let you send letters and make phone calls.”

“It wasn’t that kind of jail. A mad man, who wanted me all to himself. Nick kept me locked up in a forty foot cell, it was the only way he could keep me there.”

“That’s crazy and I don’t believe you. You were...”

“I don’t care if you believe me or not. Your opinions or thoughts don’t matter to me at all!”

Rebecca stood straighter and stared back at him. “You were out having a good time, spending money left and right that belong to everyone in the band.”

“Money? What the hell does that have to do with anything? How could I use money, if I’m locked in a cage. Nick provided me with everything I needed.”

“So that is why you left. To be with some guy and have some fun while every one here chewed their fingers to the bone from worry.”

“Rebecca will you plea…” Joe started again, but Sav cut him off.

“It was anything but fun. It was more like....my own private hell.”

“Couldn’t have been that bad. He gave you everything you…” Rebecca smarted, but Sav rudely interrupted her.

“He also took everything from me!” Sav nearly yelled. “Nick took the life I lead away from me, everyone I cared about. He played mind games that drove me crazy, most of all, he forced me do things that you can never imagine!” Fully awake now, Sav suddenly got up, flinching from the pain in his side and left the room. Leaving them standing there at a loss for words from what little he told them.


	29. Chapter 29

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt28)

Once Sav was out of the room, Joe angrily spun around to Rebecca. “You had no right treating him that way.”

“Why not? He just shows up in our home after all this time and expects you to greet him with open arms.”

“He is my best friend, Rebecca. What would you have me do? Shove him back out the door...”

Jabbing her hand on her hip, Rebecca rolled her eyes to the ceiling, “No, I wouldn’t expect you to do that,” She took a calming breath and looked back at Joe. “I’m sorry. Your right, I shouldn’t have treated him that way. It just caught me off guard...even the things I said.”

Closing the distance between them, Joe took her in his arms, “I’m sorry too...we can talk about it later.” Kissing her temple, he stepped back and ran the back of his fingers over her cheek. “I need to go check on him...you...you didn’t open the curtain anywhere did you?”

Rebecca furrowed her brows at him, “No.”

“Good. Just don’t open any of them yet. I’ll explain later when we talk.” Joe smiled softly at her, then turned on his heel and headed for the kitchen where he thought him to be.

Joe stopped just inside the door and called out to him, “Sav,” He didn’t answer or move, just stood there by the counter, looking down at something that he couldn’t see. “Sav.” When he still didn’t respond, Joe went over to him and touched his shoulder.

Sav jumped and spun around, dropping the glass he had in his hand. Joe clearly saw fear in his eyes and took a step back.

Sav looked down at the glass that had shattered on the floor. “Sorry about...I was going to have a glass of water, but I forgot I can’t drink it anymore.” He swung his gaze back up to Joe. “Don’t sneak up behind me again, Nick…” His voice trailed off remembering the times that Nick had done the same thing. Only the results were far different than this one.

“I didn’t,” Joe started. “I called you several times and you didn’t answer.”

“I need to use the phone?” Sav blurted. Looking down at himself, he realized he was naked, grabbing the dish towel he covered himself up.

“Being modest after all this time.” Joe chuckled.

“I don’t find it funny.” Sav said flatly.

It suddenly dawned on him what he said. “I didn’t….” Joe said sheepishly.

“Forget it.” Sav cut him off and waved his hand in the air.

“I’ll go get you something to wear before Rebecca comes in here to see you naked again.”

Sav stopped mid stride. “Again?”

“Your clothes where covered in filth, blood, was a little smelly. What did you do? Looks like you rolled around in the wet dirt.”

Sav stared at him a moment, trying to remember. “I had to...the sun, dug a hole to be safe…”

Joe smiled to lighten the heaviness in the room. “You look good in dirt.”

Sav rolled his eyes. “That’s not funny.” He quickly moved over to where the phone was, searching his memory for the number. He picked up the receiver to dial the number, mumble under his breath as he heard the ring. “Please be there, please be there...”

_A very groggy voice came over the line, “Hello.”_

“Hi Tucker. Rick Savage.”

_“_ _Well, it’s been a long time. How have you been?” Tucker asked in a more awake tone._

Sav sighed heavily at hearing his voice. “Not good.”

_“_ _Oh,” Tucker could hear the tiredness, weariness in his voice, just from the few words he said. “Are you having problems?”_

“Not any more,” Sav turned when he heard Joe cleaning up the broken glass. “I...need your help.”

_“What can I do?”_

Sav ducked his head down and turned back around, “I need a supply. I don’t know where to get any from where I am.”

_“Is there some thing wrong Rick?” Tucker asked, concern clearly in his voice._

“No, everything is fine...I think.”

_Tucker swung his legs to the floor and sat up, “What do you mean?_ _I don’t hear from you in more then two years, now you out of..._ _?”_

“I don’t want to talk about it, maybe another time. I called you because you are nearby and you can get it to me faster than anyone else. Can you get that for me or do I need to look else where?”

_“Where are you?”_

“I’m not...some where in LA.”

_“I moved some time ago, but I have a liaison there.”_

“Great.” Sav sighed.

 _“_ _Can you_ _give me a place to send it and I’ll get it there.” Tucker told him._

“OK, just don’t take to long. I haven’t feed well in the past couple of months and it’s getting hard to stay in control.”

_“I understand, give me two hours. What’s the address?”_

“I don’t…” Sav turned to the noise of glass being dumped out. “What is the address here, Joe?”

Joe stopped what he was doing. “64425 Gibson Drive.”

“Did you get that?” Sav spoke back into the phone.

_“Go it. You are closer to The Spindle then I thought. Two cases?”_

“Make it three. I...I can’t pay right…”

_“No worries Savage, I know you are good for it. Pay when ever you can.”_

“Thanks Tucker.” Sav hung up the phone and leaned his head against the wall. Hunger pains were slowly getting more noticeable now that he was thinking about them.

“Should we leave?” Joe softly asked from a few feet away.

“No, don’t do that.” Sav quickly shot back and spun around to face him. “I’m…not to close, keep something between us a..and...”

“You don’t want to be left alone.” Joe answered for him.

Sav shook his head. “No.”

“I’ll get those pants.” Joe left him in the kitchen and went up stairs.

Passing Joe as he went up, Rebecca stopped to kiss him. Strolling in to kitchen to fix breakfast for them. She glanced at Sav, show was still standing by the phone, seemingly lost. Walk over to the refrigerator, pulling out the eggs, and bacon. “You should put on some clothes. The ones you had on were too dirty so I tossed them out.”

“Joe went to get some for me.” Sav shyly told her.

Rebecca gestured toward the table, “Have a seat. Are you hungry? You must be after your trip.”

“No thanks.” This reply also came as more of a mumble.

Putting the bacon on she turned to face him, glancing down at the cut on his side. Sav pulled the towel higher. “Your side is still bleeding and it needs stitches. It may get infected from all the dirt and germs that we couldn’t wash out.”

Sav looked down at the gash, upon seeing his own blood, reminded him how hungry he was. His fangs started aching and he heard her heart steadily beating. Closing his eyes to get control of himself, he waited before he answered her. “I’ll be fine.”

Joe came in and saw them. His eyes darting back and forth between them, “What’s going on?”

“Nothing. I pointed out his side is still bleeding, it needs stitches.”

Without thinking of what Sav told him, Joe moved closer, bending over a little to get a better look. Sav slid sideways, down the wall away from him. “It’s alright, I’m not going to hurt you.” He also noticed that Sav’s fist tightened more on the towel.

“I told you not to get to close.” Sav whispered.

Joe slowly stood up, catching his eyes to see the gold flaking again. “You said you wouldn’t do that again.”

“Nooo,” Sav dragged out. “I’m starving, getting very hard to stay in control of...go over there now.”

Joe felt trapped by those eyes, a different tone in his voice causing his breath to come fast. Rebecca's voice behind him jerked his attention to her.

“Rick, if you are that hungry, I can fix you something to eat.”

Breaking eye contact, Sav swung his gaze to her. “I can’t eat that.”

“What _can_ you eat?”

Joe had slowly backed away from him, putting the counter between them. “What he _can_ eat will be here soon.”

“Alright.” Rebecca replied and tended to the bacon that was cooking.

“Back to your uh...wound..” Joe started and pointed at him. “She’s right, it does need stitches.”

“It’ll heal on it’s own.” Sav informed him again.

“I’m sure it will, but it needs help.”

“It’ll be fine Joe, just leave it...” Jerking away from the wall, he stretched across the counter to snatch the clothes from him. “I need a shower. Where is it?”

“Up those stairs and to the left.” Joe pointed out.

Taking the back staircase to the second floor bathroom, Sav closed the door. Leaning back on it, he took a deep breath. “Hurry up with that delivery Tucker.” He mumbled to himself.

****

Almost two hours later, Rebecca had left to do errands, leaving Sav and Joe to sit in the kitchen talking when the door bell rang. Joe visibly saw Sav stiffen in his chair and alarm play across his face when he looked around the room.

“I’ll get it.” Joe told him. Going to the door, he called out looking through the peephole. “Who is it?”

“Delivery.” The man yelled back.

Opening the door, Joe noticed several boxes.

“Deliver for Rick.”

“I’ll take it.” Joe told him.

The man thrust a clipboard at him. “Sign here. Where do you want them?”

Joe took the clipboard. “Over there will be fine.”

He wheeled in the boxes and set them were he was instructed.

Handing the clipboard back, Joe smiled, “Thanks.” He picked up one of the boxes to take back to the kitchen. He sat it on table and took out one of the bottles. “I think this is what you were waiting for.” He passed it over to him. “Need a glass?”

Sav had already popped the cork and was quickly drinking.

“Guess not.” Joe said as he watched.

Sav finished it quickly and sat the bottle down heavily, “More.”

Joe reached into the box to pull out another. Sav did the same with this bottle. He’s brows shot up as Sav reached for another one, “More?”

“Yes. But I’ll drink this one slower, with a glass.”

Joe got him a glass from the cabinet and sat down at the other end of the table with his coffee. Sav poured his into the glass and sipped it.

“Better?” Joe asked.

“Yes, much better, thanks.” He looked up at Joe to see him intently staring back at him. “What?”

“Your eyes, they’re…” Joe started.

Sav quickly looked away from him.

“It’s just a little strange that’s all. I’m used to seeing your blue eyes.”

“They are still there, just not right now.” Sav replied, but kept his eyes cast down at his glass. “How is everyone?”

Joe blinked several times to clear his mind of those mesmerizing golden eyes and focus on what he had asked, “They’re great, except for the fact that no one knew where you were. I think Phil is still in Spain writing for the next album.”

“You haven’t done one since the last one?” Sav asked surprised.

“No we kept putting it off hoping that…”

“I would be back.” He finished for him.

“Yeah. Uh...Rick is here, he’s been dappling in painting to pass the time. Vivian is here also, having fun with his baby girl.”

“They had a baby?”

“A girl. She is almost one and she’s a handful already. Lily, short for Lillian.”

“That’s great, I happy for them.” Sav didn’t stop the smile that spread across his face, only to disappear seconds later, knowing that he would never get the opportunity to have children.

“You can tell him that later when I call him.”

“You can’t tell them I’m here!” Sav nervously exclaimed.

“Why not? You know how fast they’ll be here. Before I even hang up the phone.” Joe noted the panicked look on his face again, could even see it in his body movements.

“No, I’m not ready for a bunch of people hovering over me.”

“These aren’t just any people, Sav.” Joe calmly told him.

“I know, but not yet. Maybe next week.” He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, then darted his eyes around the room. “What about you?”

Joe once again, had to clear his mind from one topic and shift to anther, “Oh I’m doing fine.”

“From what Rebecca said, you aren’t.”

Joe ran his fingers through his hair, “Well, she tends to over do it some times.”

“Really. From what I found in your blood, that isn’t exactly true. You’ve lost weight or kept it off. Your blood pressure is high for the first time in your life. You’ve spent more money on trying to find me, than you have on anything, not even her ring.”

Joe stared at him in shock on how he could know all those things. “You got all that from my blood?”

“Yes and one more thing. You haven’t written a single word in two years.”

Joe was the first to look away this time, “Yeah well…”

“You almost put your life on hold. You didn’t even do this when Steve died.”

“He wasn’t coming back and you where.” Joe told him.

“How could you know that?” Sav titled his head sideways, waiting for his answer.

When Joe looked back at him, he locked his eyes with the blue ones of his best friend, “I don’t know. Gut feeling maybe.”

Sav didn’t know what to say.

“You still look tired. Why don’t you get some rest, we can talk later. Do you need anything else?”

“You’ve done enough already Joe, thanks.” Sav said as he got up. He started toward the door, when Joe suddenly stood up to stop him, pulling him into a crushing embrace. Sav only stood there, unable to return the warm gesture.

“It is good to have you back.” Joe mumbled close to his ear.

“Yeah me too. I’ll see you in while.” Pulling out of his arms, Sav tried to give him a reassuring smile, but failed.

It didn’t bother Joe that Sav didn’t return his embrace. He was different even more now. Nick definitely screwed him up and Joe could only be there for him if and when he was needed.

Sav didn’t bother taking his clothes off, he just fell in the bed. He did notice that Joe had gone around the entire house earlier, double checking the curtains were still closed.

He realized it was good to final be free of that cage and Nick, but he couldn’t let himself relax to much try an enjoy it, not yet. The past two and half years just couldn’t be erased from his mind over night. Little by little he would try to forget those years. Perhaps with time, feeling safe, close friends and family round, he could forget. When the time came and he was ready, he would be able to live again.


	30. Chapter 30

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt29)

It was quiet in the house, the only noise was coming from the TV. Joe and Rebecca were cuddle up nude on the sofa watching a movie. Having made love earlier in the night, she was afraid that Sav would come out of his room and see them. Joe had assured her that he wouldn’t, he was exhausted from his trip.

Now lying there in his arms, she was glad that he had persisted. She loved times like this, relaxing, enjoying each others company. There hadn’t been many of these days lately, with her busy schedule as senior ad executive with a large firm, now the added situation with Sav, alone times like tonight were far and few.

It was a night such as this, that Joe had asked her to marry him. It had taken her completely by surprise. They had only dated a year before renting a house together in Azusa, California on the far outskirts of LA. A private gated community nestled against the mountain. She didn’t mind the long commute to downtown LA, in fact she had been in talks with the partners to open a second location. She closed the deal on a large three story building fifteen miles away the day Sav fell through their door.…she was jolted out of her thoughts by a loud crash that came from the back of the house.

Rebecca pushed herself up, “What was that?”

“I don’t know,” Joe said as he got up, slipping on his shorts. “Stay here, I’ll go find out what it was.” Joe went down the short hall way, listening, more thumping sounds further down, then another loud crash. He stopped at the guest room door and threw it open, peering inside the darkness.

The only light was coming from the hall and it barely went into the room. “Sav,” Twisting he searched for switch just inside the door, nothing happened. “Rick.”

“I always liked it when you called me that.” Sav said in a soft voice from deep inside the room.

Joe turned his head in the direction of his voice, but still couldn’t see him. “What was that noise? Sounded like some one came through the roof.”

“The lamp.” Sav told him. “You are barely dressed.”

“How can you see, it’s so dark in here?”

“One of the many traits of being a vampire. We have excellent night vision.”

Before Joe could say more, Sav was standing in front of him, he took a step backwards.

“Are you afraid of me, Joe?” He asked in a voice deeper than usual.

“No, it’s just…you caught me by surprise, that’s all. What happened?”

“Bad dream.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“Not while you smell of sex.” Sav smirked.

“I’m not even going to ask how you know that.” Joe watched him blend in with the shadows.

“Excellent sense of smell too.”

Joe wondered what else he could do, maybe he will find out soon. “Meet me in the kitchen in five.”

“You get to pick up the tab if you’re late.” Sav told him.

Joe turned around and quickly bounded up the back staircase. Breezing into his bedroom, he quickly pulled on some sweats, a t-shirt and went back downstairs.

Sav passed the kitchen door and went for the other box of bottles that Joe had left there earlier. When he reached the living room door he saw Rebecca stand up from her place on the sofa.

“Joe is every…” She stopped short when she saw who it was. She didn’t bothered to cover herself, not even thinking that Sav would be awake. Snatching up the throw blanket that was draped across the back, she quickly covered her front.

Sav stopped his movements to look at her. Smiling, he gave her a wink before heading toward the kitchen. Going to the pantry he deposited the box there for now. Moving next to the refrigerator, he pulled out one the bottles and drank half of it, frowning at the coldness. Looking around the kitchen, he eyes fell on the liquor bottles against the opposite wall. Padding over there, he picked one out that he knew would blend well with the blood.

Rebecca was still straightening her clothes, when she came into the kitchen and saw him doing that. “Well, just make yourself at home.”

Sav looked over his shoulder at her as he shook the bottle. “I didn’t think you would mind.”

Rebecca pulled a water from the frig. “I don’t.”

“Joe makes himself at home when he visits me in Dublin. We both have homes there too.” Sav got a far away look in eyes. “The bank probably foreclosed on my house, since I haven’t payed the mortgage in two years.”

“I wouldn’t know anything about that.”

Sav put a glass on the table and poured the liquid from the bottle in it.

“A little late for wine isn’t it” Rebecca commented as she pulled a coffee mug from the cabinet.

“Ah, but it’s not just wine. Its a special blend that I like.”

Rebecca lean against the counter to sip her water. She watched Sav get comfortable at the table to stare down into his glass. She had already noticed the cuts and bruises that marred his face earlier in the week were gone. Not even a scar on his cheek, where a deep cut was, could be seen. His skin was flawless, except for the paleness. Rebecca knew then, that something was wrong with him.

Joe came up beside her and placed a kiss on her cheek, pulling her from the wild thoughts she was having.

“I take it that you will be staying up?” She asked him.

“Only for a little while. You go on to bed.”

“I will probably be gone before you get up. I have an early meeting with the contractor.” She kissed him again, then glanced over at Sav. Not saying anything more, she left them to go upstairs.

“I don’t think she likes me, Joe.” Sav said, when he knew she was far enough away.

“Who Rebecca, sure she does.” Joe exclaimed.

“If it’s going to be a problem with me being here. I can leave.”

Joe sat he coffee cup down on the table and sat down across from him, “Don’t be ridiculous. You’re not going any where.”

“I don’t want to come between the two of you.”

“What are you doing with that?” Joe said and pointed at the wine bottle, effectively changing the subject.

“I mixed it with this.”

“Can you do that?”

“Sure, but with only a couple of wines. The rest don’t blend well and they don’t set well on the stomach.”

Joe made a face at the deep red color.

“It’s an acquired taste.” Sav told him.

Joe made a disgusted face and took a sip of his coffee. “I’m sure it is.”

Silence settled over them, until Sav finally broke it. “So, how did you meet Rebecca?”

“She is a senior partner in the ad agencies that did the promo for the last album. She came up with the ideas and we all like them.”

“How is the album selling?”

“Great, great, considering it was all our previous hits. A little remastering of old songs. Finished the one you wrote for a new track. Huge hit in Canada for it.”

Sav smiled at hearing that. “What about touring?”

“We...we decided...didn’t want to tour without our bass player.”

“You could have hired another bass player.”

“We didn’t wan to because you…”

Sav held his hand up. “You knew I was coming back.”

Joe was nodding his head. “I did, not sure how I knew that.”

“I like her.” Sav began. “Well, from what little I know about her.”

“Rebecca.”

“Yes, fast relationship...met, fell in love, getting married soon.”

From across the table Joe smiled. “She has been good at keeping me grounded. After you left again, trying to find you, it was hard...then I met her.”

“I’m glad to hear that Joe.” Sav leaned back and stretched. “Now you can ask me all those questions.”

Joe nodded his head. “And I can’t think of the first one.”

“How about the obvious one. Why did I do it? The offer was to good to pass up...I think. Not to mention the beautiful woman that made the offer.”

Joe sat there, shaking his head. “But a vampire, those things aren’t suppose to exist and then you...you accept an offer to become one...for something that doesn’t exist.”

“You will get used to the idea...in time.”

“Would you go back and change it?” Joe stared hard at him, trying to pick up on any new body language that he didn’t notice before.

“No.”

“Even after what happened to you.” Joe asked.

“No.”

“That was simply put.” Joe stated. “I’ve read some folk lore on vampires, and they are just that, a myth, a folk lore, or so I thought, but I have one sitting in my kitchen.”

“And he is one of your best friends.” Sav added.

“You were acting very strange when you came back and you wouldn’t say anything. You didn’t ask for help from any of us.”

“I didn’t think you would understand at the time.” Sav told him.

“You may have been surprised. I would have understood...I think...I still don’t understand it now. It’s all been confusing since...you kept pushing me away when I tried to help. So did everyone else.”

“I had to keep my distance.” Pushing back from the table, Sav stood up and went to stare out the window. “Just my being there, put everyone in danger.”

“In danger of what?”

Sav turned his head to glare at him, until he saw the understanding come over Joe’s face.

“Oh...oh that...yeah, I guess it would. All that warm blood walking around.” His mind drifted back to the night in the alley over two years ago, then earlier in the week. “But you...you seem alright now...being here with us.”

“You think so,” Sav looked at him again. “There’s nothing more I want to do right now, than to taste your blood again.”

Joe sat up straighter in his chair, surprised at what he said. He also saw the longing in Sav’s eyes to do it.

“But I can’t. It shouldn’t have happened before and now I’ll just have to handle it in my own way.”

“I still can’t believe you did this.” Joe said running a hand through his hair.

Sav smiled at him, “Well I did and I can’t go back and change it.”

Joe was quite, thinking of another question, not sure how to go about asking. “Did he treat you that badly?”

Sav’s smile faded, he turned back to the window to stare out at the darkness. Taking a deep breath he told him, “Not all the time. There were a few good times, fun times.”

“Really, and what were they?” Joe asked.

Sav frowned a moment, getting his thoughts together, “Maggie, she was terrified at first, but after a few days, she settled down a little. When Nick saw that I wasn’t taking the bait he…”

“Bait?” Joe asked in confusion.

“I was… we were…suppose to sleep with her… I guess it was suppose to relax me. Nick would come in and…uh… while I took her…he would… it never happened. I resisted, fought it, it was a challenge not to give in. Nick got tired of waiting, I guess. He grabbed her through the bars one night, told me to take her and satisfy my hunger.”

“Did you?”

“No, I took the key instead. I could have left, but I chose to stay in exchange for her life...I let her out. Nick said he wouldn’t go after her, but he did. He killed her right in front of me because I wouldn’t do what he asked, it’s my fault she is dead.” The tears slipped down his face for Maggie and how he had betrayed her.

“Sav, you can’t blame yourself for her death. Nick killed her, not you.” Joe gently informed him.

“All I had to do was what he asked me. If I had in the first place, she would still be alive.” He swiped away the wetness on his face. “He brought Sofia in next. This time it was all planned out. If Sofia helped Nick get what he wanted, she would become one of us. The mind games, threats against everyone he made...all of it. Nick worn me down, he had his way.”

Joe ran his hand over his face. Trying to take in what Sav was telling him. He got up and went the short distance to the window where he stood. Sav’s voice had grown almost to soft for him to hear from the table.

“I could have stopped him, tried to several times. All I got for my efforts were several broken bones, countless busted lips. I lost count after a while. And in the end, it was always the same. He never left without satisfying his sexual pleasures...dominance.

Joe placed his hand on his shoulder, causing Sav to jump from his touch. Their eyes briefly met before Sav let his eyes move back to the window. “I had no idea he did all that.”

“How could you? You weren’t there and I was. But, you know, I’ve never been so happy to see anyone, when you opened the door the other night.”

“Couldn’t have been to happy, you passed out.” Joe chuckled.

“Couldn’t help it. I was exhausted, loss of blood and not eating while I was on the run.” Sav told him. “So any more questions?”

“I didn’t ask that many.”

“You’re the one that looks tired now. Why don’t you go to bed.”

Joe shrugged his shoulder, “Maybe a little. How are you feeling by the way?”

“Fine now that I can relax...well, I’m working on that. At least I don’t have to endure Nick’s punishment to get it.”

“You had to do that before he….?” Joe’s words trailed off, not able to bring himself to say it.

“All the time.”

“He’s very twisted.” Joe commented.

“Yeah he is. Now go.” Sav smiled at him.

Joe stopped at the bottom of the stairs, turning back to Sav. “There is one more question. Is it true that vampires can fly?”

“Yes.” Sav replied glancing up at him.

“Can you?”

Sav only nodded his answer to which Joe cracked a grin. “One more thing. Why don’t you move to the bedroom upstairs. I know that bed is much more comfortable and the bathroom is right...oh, you don’t really need a bathroom...”

Sav laughed and shook his head, “Only to take showers.”

“Oh...OK...well, goodnight then.” Joe mumbles and went upstairs.

“Goodnight, Joe.” Sav called after him.

Once he had gone, Sav once again peered out the window, feeling the night pull at his insides, willing him to come out and enjoy what it could offer. But he couldn’t at the moment, not until he was ready to venture out, to feel safe again. Standing there for a long time, Sav thought about the past two years. He had only told Joe a fraction of what he had gone through. But, he was sure that there would be more questions from Joe in the days to come, he would deal with those when the time was upon him and not dwell on what Joe may ask. Maybe telling Joe about it would help him get over it and try to get on with his life. But, he knew, deep in the back of his mind, that one day, Nick would come for him.


	31. Chapter 31

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt30)

The days all seemed to run together. Nothing was normal anymore for Joe and Rebecca since Sav _fell through_ the door. He would roam around the house all night, or sit out on the porch to enjoy the night air. Other times he would sit in the house for hours, deathly still, staring off into space. He could come into the room, no one knew he was there until he spoke or moved. He was a mixture of jumbled nerves, calmness and a stealthy silence that made Rebecca nervous.

He managed to join them for dinner several times. Sav would sit at the end of the table to watch them eat while he drank his, engaging in conversation that came up. He had a bad habit of coming up behind Rebecca in the early morning hours as she went about getting ready for work and scaring the wits out her.

One early morning, Sav found Rebecca in the kitchen, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She spun around to look at him, she could see his desire for her in the depths of his blue eyes. Sav pulled her to him to kiss her harder. Forcing his tongue against her lips until she opened to him. When she did, his tongue shot in for a taste. Rebecca pushed him away and slapped him. Which surprised her, she had never hit any one before. Sav saw the startled look in her eyes, her heart beat wildly in his ears.

Smiling at her, Sav left the room. Leaving her stunned at what he did, and herself for slapping him. She never told Joe about that morning. She wasn’t sure how he would react to it. Likely anger, she guessed.

Joe caught him intensely watching Rebecca once while they sat eating dinner one evening. All through the meal, his eyes never left her. He ignored Joe when he spoke to him. Sav finally looked away from her, a lopsided grin on his face. Joe had asked him what he was smiling about. Sav told him nothing and left the room, going upstairs to the room that Joe suggested he take.

Then there were the nightmares that plagued him during the day when he slept. Joe would always be there for him when he had them. He would spend hours in his room comforting Sav or just talking. Joe would occasionally get bumps or scratches from those episodes. Some were more violent than others, but it never stopped Joe from going into his room.

On one such trip up to check on him, he wasn’t even in the bed. Joe called out his name several times with no reply. Looking around the room he didn’t see him. Glancing at the closet, he went over and opened the door, Sav was curled up on the floor in the back. Joe bent down to wake him. Sav bolted up right, red rimed eyes and blank expression on his face told Joe that he thought he was Nick. Drawing him out of his dream, Joe pulled him out of the closet and put him back to bed. He watched him for a while. Going back went downstairs to find Rebecca in the kitchen.

“He still sleeping?” She asked.

Joe scrubbed his face with his hand, “Yeah. I found him in the closet.”

“In the closet?”

“Must have been another dream, he didn’t recognize me at first.”

“Joe, he needs professional help.” She suggested, then sat a cup of coffee in front of him. “You can’t give him that type of help.”

“He’s not crazy Rebecca.” Joe said.

“I didn’t say he was. Emotional disturbed, yes.”

“I would be too, if I went through what he did.”

“I don’t know all the details like you do. I just see what it’s doing to you.”

“I’m fine.” Joe admonished.

“No you’re not. You’re not sleeping much, not eating like you should and you’re exhausted. You _need_ help.” She told him.

“And who I’m I going to get to help me?”

“A psychiatrist.” She answered.

“No, they would think he is crazy.” Joe shot back.

“OK what about the guys, some one from his family? Having family around helps sometimes.”

“He doesn’t want them here yet.”

“Its been months, Joe. They need to know that he is here.”

“He asked me not to call them and I’m not going back on my word.”

Rebecca was standing by the sink, twisting the dishtowel in her hands. She was nervous about telling him what she did. “I called Phil this morning.” She finally managed to blurt out.

Joe looked over at her. “You did what?”

“I called Phil in Spain. He’s on his way here.”

“Why did you do that?” Joe nearly yelled.

“Please don’t be angry with me. I was only thinking about you and all the pressure you’ve been under. I thought that he could help you.”

“What else did you tell him?” Joe said angrily.

“Nothing. I told him nothing. Just that he was here. Phil asked me how long Sav had been here and I told him a little over three months.”

“He didn’t want them here Rebecca, too many people in the house might make things worse.”

“How can they get any worse? Look at yourself Joe, you’re exhausted. You’re consumed with taking care of him. I’ve hardly seen you since he got here. I may as well leave, that way I won’t be in the way and you can spend as much time with him as you want.”

Joe leaned back in his chair, worry etched across his face that she might leave him. “What do you mean?”

“I could rent another house or apartment, until all of this is cleared up. You can call me when you’re ready to continue our relationship.”

“You can’t be serious?”

“I am. I love you Joe. But you can’t keep pretending none of this is affecting our relationship. Not only that, but my job as well. The partners are considering pulling the plug on this new venture that I pushed so hard for, because _I’m not focused enough_. This whole ordeal with you and Sav has changed so many things lately.”

“It’s not always going to be this tense, he just needs a little more time to adjust. I thought you wanted to help him too.”

“I do...I’m not sure our help is the kind he really needs. Why does the conversation always turn to what Sav needs? What about mine or do you even care at this point?”

Joe sighed heavily. “I do care about what you...”

“Rebecca, you don’t have to leave.” Sav said from the doorway.

They hadn’t heard or even seen him standing there until he spoke. Sav stood there with his hands in his pockets, head bent looking at the floor. “If it makes you uncomfortable with me here, there are other places I could go where there is no conflict.”

Joe glanced at her and turned back to Sav. “No Sav, that won’t be necessary, you are staying here.”

“Remember what I told you that day Joe. If my being here is going to cause problems between the two of you, I’ll leave.”

“But it’s not.” Joe told him.

“I know how you feel about her. If I stay, I may do something I will regret later and I can not let that happen.” He looked over at Rebecca and went back upstairs. The look he gave her, didn’t go unnoticed by Joe.

Joe shot up from his chair, went over to Rebecca to kiss her soundly on the lips, “Please don’t go, we need to talk about this more.”

“Then stay down here and talk to me. Don’t race upstairs after him.”

Joe glanced at the stairs, then back to her. Taking her head between his hands, he kissed her long and deep. Pulling away, he bounded up the stairs.

Rebecca crossed her arms, staring at the place he had been seconds before, her mind swirling with uncertainty about what to do.

Joe knocked on his door, entering before the invitation was given. “Sav you can’t leave, you just got here.”

“It’s been over three months Joe.”

“She doesn’t understand what’s going on. She knows some of it, but not all of what you have told me. You don’t have to leave.”

“It’s a beautiful night out. I think I’m ready to go out to enjoy it. Maybe do a little flying.”

“Are you coming back?” Joe asked him.

Sav turned to look at him for a moment. He saw how much Joe wanted him to stay here. “Don’t wait up.” He smiled, going out onto the balcony he took to the air.

Staring out into the darkness of where he went, Joe shook his head at the notion of trying to see him. Going back downstairs, Rebecca was sitting at the table.

“Is he leaving?” She asked him.

“No, and I don’t want you to either. Your understanding in this situation is more important to me than you think. You’re right, this has put some distance between us, I can change that, just give me a little more time with him.” Joe admitted. “I need you here for support.”

Rebecca turned to face him. “I know you do and I have been. Just stop shutting me out. Talk to me Joe, tell me what else you need.”

Joe went over to her, kneeling down on the floor in front of her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight. “Your support and understanding is all I need right now.”

***

Sav glided effortless on the night breeze toward the city lights. He knew what he wanted, needed and how to get it. Landing in the alley behind a super market, he made his way toward the front, standing in the shadows, he waited. Watching the people going in and out of the market, some talking, laughing with each other.

He stood straighter as she came out carrying two bags full of stuff and was having a hard time holding them. Sav quickly went over to her, asked if she needed any help. She said no at first, but as one of the bags began to slip, Sav grabbed it before it the ground.

“I’ll take this one.”

“Uhm, thanks...you saved my eggs.” She smiled and looked around. “My car is just over there.”

He followed her down a few cars, placing the bag in the trunk when she opened it.

“Thank you. It’s nice to know that there are still gentlemen around.”

“Some are still are, they show up when you least expect them.”

“Yes, well..uhm, thank you again for the help.” She shuffled around the car, opening the door, glancing up to see him still standing there. “Aren’t you going inside?”

Sav looked back at the store. “Actually no. I was taking a stroll through the lot. Rather long stroll apparently from where I started.”

“Can I give you a lift somewhere? Least I could do for helping me.”

“Your place would be fine.”

Taken back, she frowned. “Excuse me.”

“You’re a very beautiful woman and shouldn’t be out here alone.”

She couldn’t believe this. He was trying to pick her up.

“We could sit around and talk, see where it goes from there.” Sav flashed his charming smile.

She thought to herself, he seemed nice enough, but looks can be deceiving. Not that he didn’t look bad. He was gorgeous actually and his eyes held an intensity to them that she liked, then throw in the accent. “umm...OK.” She agreed and pushed the button to unlock the car door.

Sav went around to the passenger side, sliding into the leather seat he glanced at her. “I’m sorry. I didn’t catch your name?”

“That’s because I didn’t give it to you. It’s Emily.”

“Hi Emily.”

“And you are?”

“Rick.”

“Nice to meet you.” She smiled over at him.

“The pleasure is all mine.” He replied, returning the smile.

Her heart thumped in her chest at seeing his smile again. She started the car and pulled out of the supermarket. It was only a ten minute drive to her apartment and very little conversation passed between them. When she pulled into her parking space, Sav quickly exited the car and waited for her to unlock the trunk, he grabbed both bags and followed her.

Emily unlocked the door and went in, telling him he could put the bags in the kitchen. As she put away the stuff he asked what she did. “I work for a consultant firm. What do you do?”

“I’m unemployed at the moment. Well not really, just waiting to start writing for the next album.”

“So you’re a musician. Any one I know?”

“I doubt it.”

Pulling down two glasses, she offered him a drink, “I like your accent. Where are you from?”

“I live in Dublin most of the time, but I’m here visiting a friend.”

“I’ve never traveled outside the states. Never have time for such pleasures.”

“You should, the world is a big place.” Sav informed her, moving closer so that he was able to reach up to caress her cheek.

“I usually don’t pick up strangers to bring them home.” She told him softly.

“What made you do it this time?”

“I don’t know.” She replied her eyes locked with his.

Sav slowly leaned forward to lightly touched her lips several times, before he probed them with his tongue. Emily invited him in. Their tongues tangled together, he brought forth a small moan of pleasure form her and he deepened the kiss.

Not only was he gorgeous, but also good at this. She wanted to know more and didn’t hesitate in making it known. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his.

Sav pushed her back slightly, starting to undo her blouse and reaching around to her back. He expertly unsnapped her bra and cupped her breast in one hand. Leaving her mouth he trailed his tongue down her throat to her breast. Taking one hard nipple in his mouth, he swirled his tongue around it.

She softly moaned. Emily felt him undo her jeans and slowly pushed them down so she could step out of them. He came back up to her lips, kissing her ferociously.

“Where’s the bedroom?” His voice was deep in her ear.

Pulling him with her, they continued to kiss as she led the way. He pulled off his shirt to toss it aside. She unbuttoned his pants and slid them off. Her moist tongue leaving a trial down his toned stomach. Her hands ran up his muscular thighs to grip his ass. Sav was more than ready too take her, but did it slowly.

Sav noticed the uncertain look in her eyes, of having sex with some one she just met. Kissing her softly he eased her mind of that, as he slowly pushed into her. He started off slow, getting use to the feel of her as she did him. He increased his movements with long even strokes inside her. Her hips came up to meet his. She gasped as he roughly messaged her breast, pinching her harden nubs. He covered her mouth with his, to cover her cries of pleasure.

Emily grabbed his tight ass and pulled him deeper into her. He sucked and flicked his tongue on her earlobe, continued down her neck, nipping the soft skin with his teeth. He captured her lips with his and his tongue shot into her mouth, dueling with hers.

His strokes quickened and she brought up her leg so he could hook it with his arm to drive deeper into her. Emily sighed in pleasurable ecstasy. She ran her tongue along his throat and sucked in the tender flesh there. Sav growled deep in his chest when she did that. Nick’s face suddenly flashed across his mind and he came to a grinding halt.

“Something wrong?” Emily said between breaths.

Sav looked down at her. “It’s... nothing.” Kissing her, he forcefully tried to push the image of Nick away. He began to move inside her again when she wiggled against him. His thrust became harder and deeper as his battled to keep Nick out of his mind failed and he was taking it out on Emily. Trying to control himself he felt her muscles tighten around him, her hips coming up to his to drive him deeper.

He quickly pulled her up to straddle his waist. Running his tongue down her neck, she leaned back against his hand. Thrusting her breast up for him to taste and tease with his tongue, while his fingers found her clit. Losing all self-control, Emily rode him hard, his name rushed from her lips.

His need to take her blood consumed him, drove him to the vein in her throat as his fangs descended. She was still on the highs of her own climax when he buried them in her flesh, to out the blood. She gasped in surprise, but the feel of him driving hard into her made her come again. He released his own when he felt her go again. Taking one more pull, he withdrew his teeth from her neck, licking the small holes, catching the small drops of blood that seeped out.

Sav laid her back on the bed to rest his head on her shoulder. Breathing heavily, Sav came up to look down at her. She had her eyes closed, a small smile on her lips. He gently kissed her.

“That was...was...wow...” She said.

Sav sled off and lay down beside her. She rolled over to snuggle up against him, rubbing her hand over his chest.

“Did I hurt you?” Sav asked after a few minutes.

“No you didn’t.” She replied and kissed his chest.

He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer. They drifted off to sleep soon after, with their legs and arms tangled around each other.

Sav felt a calmness come over him. Maybe it was her blood that did it, but for the first time since he had left Nick, he didn’t dream about him or what had happened. Shortly before sunrise he woke up. He turned on his side and moved closer to Emily, kissing her neck.

“I have to go.” He told her when she woke up.

“Do you have to?”

“Yes, but I want to see you again.”

“That would be nice.” She said smiling up at him.

He kissed her long and deep, then slid from the bed. He quickly put his clothes on and left. The sun was just peeking over the horizon when he landed on the balcony to his room. The house was quiet and he went to Joe’s room to look in. They were both asleep. He watched them for a few minutes until Joe turned his head and saw him standing there.

Sav just smiled as he jerked away from the door frame, going back down the hall to his room. He quickly showered and climbed into bed. Dreams of Emily danced around in his mind, ones he welcomed and kept a tight hold on through out the day as he slept.


	32. Chapter 32

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt31)

Joe slowly awoke from a pounding in his head. Pulling himself out of bed, he realized it wasn’t his head that was pounding, but someone at the front door. Grabbing his sweats from the chair, then snatched up a t-shirt, pulling it over his head as he went downstairs.

“I’m coming.” He irritability grumbled.

He opened the door to find Phil standing there. “What the hell took you so long to answer the door?” Phil grumbled.

“I was asleep Phil.” Joe shot back.

“Must have been sleeping pretty hard. I’ve been out here ten minutes banging on the door.” Phil irritably replied, pushing his way past Joe.

Joe shuffled to the side too let him pass, then sighed heavily, “It’s been a long week.”

“I caught the first flight out after Rebecca called me.”

“She shouldn’t have.” Joe replied.

“Why not? Is he still here?”

“He’s upstairs sleeping. He didn’t want anybody to know just yet.” Joe told him going to the kitchen to start the coffee.

“How is he?” Phil asked.

“Let me wake up, then you can bombard me with questions.” Joe told him rubbing his face.

“How long has he been here?”

“Uh….little over three months I think.”

Phil’s eyes popped wider, “Three months! Why didn’t you call any of us?”

“I told you that already, he didn’t want anyone to know.” Joe said taking his cup to the table, sitting down he sighed wearily.

“Rebecca wasn’t kidding about how you look.” Phil commented, taking note of the dark circles under his eyes.

“Thanks.”

“So, how is he?” Phil asked again.

Joe rubbed the remaining sleep from his face, “Fine on the outside, but a complete mess on the inside.”

“What do you mean, on the inside?”

“Emotionally, he’s a mess.” Joe said and rubbed his face again.

“Where has he been all the time?”

“With Nick Knight.”

“Nick Kni…that detective?”

“Yeah. I’ll give it to you short and sweet to save me from answering a lot of questions. Nick had him locked in a cage. Beat him, starved him, raped him, if your imagination is that good, he did it. Even killed someone right in front of him. I’m sure you can fill in the blanks.”

“Oh shit. You’re joking right?” Phil stared at him, shocked at what Joe said.

“No,” Joe said and leaned back in his chair. “I’m very serious.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know and neither does he.”

“And you’re sure he’s here?” Phil asked again.

“Yes, upstairs. Took me nearly a week to convince him to stay in that guestroom, instead of the one down here. Go look if you don’t believe me.”

Phil took the back stairs from the kitchen and went to guest bedroom. He opened the door and looked in. The room was a mess, but he didn’t see him. Going to the top of the stairs he yelled down. “He’s not here Joe.”

Minutes later Joe was there. “Stay out here.” The first place he looked was the closet. Not finding him there he looked under the bed.

“What’s going on?” Phil asked from the door.

“He has nightmares and he thinks there real, so he hides.” Going to the bathroom he wasn’t there either. “Shit I just saw him earlier.” Joe said as he looked around.

“How early?”

“I don’t know, it was starting to get light outside.”

“Joe.” Rebecca yelled.

They both went in the direction of his room to find Rebecca standing there with the closet door open. “Why is he in our closet?”

Joe and Phil both came over to see him asleep in the back corner.

“Both of you go downstairs and wait for me.” Joe instructed them.

“Here let me he….” Phil started.

“No.” Joe said quickly. “It’s alright, I can get him.”

“Come on Phil.” Rebecca said and pulled his arm to get him moving. Phil heard Joe talking to Sav in a calm voice trying to get him to wake up and the banging noises that followed.

“It sounds like they’re wrestling.” Phil commented.

“They probably are.”

“How long has he been that way?” Phil asked.

“Since he got here. I don’t know what he was like before, but he scares me sometimes. Joe still has bruises on him from the other times this has happened. He needs professional help, but Joe refuses to take him.”

“You don’t think he’s crazy do you?”

“No, but whatever happened to him, he needs someone that knows what they’re doing to sort through his problems.” She told him. “Are you hungry?”

“No thanks, I ate on the plane.”

“Help yourself to some coffee. I have to go to work.” She started toward the stairs and stopped, turning back to Phil. “I’m glad you’re here. Joe thinks he can do this by himself.”

Joe came in shortly after Rebecca left for work. Phil was making another pot of coffee when he turned to speak to him and stopped short. “Shit, what happened to your face?”

Joe grabbed some paper towels and wiped the blood from the cut below his eye. “He got off a good punch before he woke up.” Phil poured him a cup and handed it to him. “Thanks.” Joe took it over to the table and sat down heavily.

“His nightmares are from that time aren’t they?” Phil asked.

“Yeah, some are worst than others. Like this one. He didn’t recognize me at first.”

“This is unbelievable.” Phil commented.

“I know.”

“So how did he get away from Nick?”

“He tricked him. With the help of some woman named Sophia. Took him three..four days to get here.”

“How is he now?” Phil asked.

“You asked me that already, but he’s different.” Joe said.

“He was different before he left.”

“No different, he’s not the same. Something died in him while he was there. Maybe it has to do with what Nick did to him, I don’t know. He may never be the same person we have known for the past sixteen years and it’s going to take awhile before he bounces back from this.” Joe continued to fill him in.

“Where is Nick now?” Phil asked.

“I don’t know, Sav doesn’t either.”

“Have you called any of the others?”

“I told you already. He didn’t want anyone to know he was here. Rebecca knew that too.”

“She was concerned about you.” Phil informed him.

“I’m the least of my worries right now.” Joe huffed. “Look, you must be tried from your trip, the other guess room is open. Go get some rest and we can all talk later.”

“I am a little tried, I didn’t bring a lot. Took me five minutes to pack, ten minutes to book a plane and about twenty minutes to call some people and ten hours to get here.”

“Did you sleep on the plane?” Joe asked.

“No, to much stuff running through my head.”

Joe smiled at that. “In a hurry were you.”

“Big time. Wanted to get here before he decided to leave again.”

“He didn’t decide to leave last time. Nick took him...kidnapped actually.”

“He did a fantastic job of covering his tracks too. Even the private detective you hired couldn’t find a trace.”

Joe nodded his head in agreement. “Well, that asshole is a detective too.”

“Right, right…” Phil mumbled looking around the kitchen. He took note of several green bottles sitting on the counter. Ones he had seen before while they were on tour last time. “How did Sav know to come here?”

Joe frowned at his question. “Don’t really know. That will be something that only Sav can answer.”

“It’s all surreal, trying to wrap my head around what little you’ve told me. I did see him, he really is here. You don’t think he will leave again do you?”

Joe was shaking his head. “I don’t think he’s going anywhere. He didn’t step foot outside for two months, even when I tried to coax him out to the patio.” Joe stared down in his cup. “He looked terrified to go out.”

“Why would he be scared to out?”

“To open, too many places for Nick to hide, is what he told me. He didn’t say anything about it after that.” Joe shrugged his shoulders. “It’s only been a couple weeks, but he has started going out for a few hours, then he comes back.”

“So Nick is still out there some where?”

“Some where.” Joe replied on a heavy breath.

“You should call the police, they could do some thing.”

“He is the police.” Joe chuckled. “They tend to look out for each other.”

“No one is above the law, not even the police.”

“I know, but it is harder to file a report against them. So I’ve read...anyway. Now you know he is here, little about where he has been, went through. Try to get some rest, we can talk later. Sav gets up around sunset. He will likely be upset that you are here, but might answer more of your questions.”

Phil pushed himself away from the table. “I’ll try, doubt I’ll be able to rest though, my mind is a whirl wind right now.”

Joe smiled up at him. “I felt the same at first.”

“Alright, I’ll see you later.”

Phil headed upstairs in the direction of the empty guestroom, but stopped at Sav’s room to look in. He was sprawled across the bed on his stomach sound asleep. Phil took notice of the lines etched in his face that were never there before. The paleness of his skin in which he attributed to what had happened to him. Phil wanted to reach out to touch him to be sure that he wasn’t dreaming.

Sav jerked in his sleep and mumbled. His sudden movement caused Phil to jump also and he snatched his hand away. _So I’m not dreaming,_ _he really is here._ Phil thought. Leaving Sav to sleep, he finally ambled down to the hall to the bedroom, falling onto bed to catch a few hours of sleep if he could.

****

Joe went to check on Sav several hours later. Taking a fresh bottle with him to replace the empty one. He was restless today, he noted. Sav managed to throw all the blankets on the floor. Joe also noticed that his fangs where present. That was the first time he had seen them while he was sleeping.

Joe wouldn’t be surprised to find him under the bed the next time he came up, judging from the way he tossed and turned. He stayed a while longer just watching him sleep and finally went downstairs to heat some dinner. Rebecca wouldn’t be home for hours. She had late meetings to attend to for the new office location.

He went into the small studio and picked up a guitar. He hadn’t played in months, maybe longer. He didn’t play anything in particular, just strummed on it for a while.

“Rebecca told me you have barely touched a guitar since I left.” Sav said as he stood in the doorway.

Joe was started by his voice, not expecting him to be up yet. Swiveling in the chair, Joe looked over at him. Sav was casually leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over his bare chest, jeans barely hanging on his trim waist.

“You’re looking better.” Joe commented.

Sav uncoiled his arms to take a step toward him, “What happened to your eye?”

“You punched me earlier, when I took you out of my bedroom closet.”

“I don’t remember that.” Sav replied a little confused.

“You had or still were in the middle of another bad dream.”

“Was I…..”

“Yes very much so. I was lucky you didn’t snack on my arm again.” Joe commented.

“Did Rebecca see anything?”

“No I told her and Phil to wait for me downstairs.”

“You called Phil? I asked you not to call anybody.” Sav reminded him.

“I didn’t, Rebecca did. She was worried about me.”

“Why?”

“She said I was consumed with taking care of you, that I forgot about myself.”

Sav shoved his hands in his pockets, then looked at the floor, “If it’s that hard on you, I can leave.”

“We’ve been over that before, besides, I’m just a little tried that’s all. With Phil here he can help too.” Joe suggested.

“That would put him in danger because he doesn’t know.”

“Then tell him the truth Sav.”

He only shook his head. “I can’t.”

“You didn’t have a problem telling me about what you are.”

“You already knew.”

“Maybe that will be part of the healing process.” Joe said.

“Where is everybody?” Phil called out.

“In here Phil.” Joe called out.

Phil came in stopping when he saw Sav. Going over to him he embraced him. “It’s good to see you Sav. Had us all at our wits end.” He felt him cringe slightly from him, but didn’t say anything. He glanced over at Joe who only shrugged his shoulders. “How are you doing?”

“I’ve been better.” Sav replied.

Silence filled the room, as no one knew what to say. Joe started playing again and Sav looked over at him. He let a smile escape at what he was playing. He went over to pick up one of the other guitars and joined in.

“It’s been awhile since I played with anyone other than myself. Even then I didn’t want to.” Sav told them.

“Did you write anything while you were gone?” Phil asked.

“Yeah, but I was in such a hurry to leave, I forgot them,” Sav said and plucked a few strings, noting that it was already in tune. “You wouldn’t have liked them anyway, to dark too match my mood at the time.”

“Do you remember any of them?” Joe asked.

“Yeah, I remember every note I put down on paper.”

“Let’s hear one, and we’ll be the judge and jury on weather or not we like it.” Phil suggested.

He started playing and Joe noticed the expression going across his face. He was remembering those times when he was with Nick.

Moments after they started play, Sav suddenly stopped, stood up, the guitar hitting the floor. “That’s enough of that.”

“What…wait?” Phil called after him, then glanced over at Joe

“Memories.” Joe told him.

“What the hell did Nick do to him?” Phil asked.

“Everything.” Joe said and left the room to find him. He found him standing on the porch off the kitchen. Joe came up behind him, softly placing his hand on Sav’s shoulder, making him jump. “You alright?”

“I’ll be fine.”

“If Phil would have known what kind of memories that brought back, he wouldn’t have asked.”

“I know,” Sav replied. “I don’t know why I played that one. Its what happened after with Nick.” His voice soft on the night breeze spoke. “I didn’t even hear him come in. I was so caught up in writing and the music. Next thing I know I was…uh…was face down on the floor.”

“Look...if you don’t want to talk about it.” Joe started.

“He was in one of his bad moods and as usual, I was his target. It was bad enough that he took his time...times before that. I think it was one of the most vicious times that he...forced me...let out his frustrations.” Sav took a drink from the bottle that he grabbed on the way out there. “I hurt all over, didn’t matter to him, didn’t stop him from doing it again a few days later.”

“I don’t know what to say about any of this.” Joe told him softly.

“Nothing. You don’t have to say anything.” Sav swept his gaze to Joe, then back out over the darkness in the yard. “Just being here and listening is good enough.” He met his eyes again, then turned away. “What kind of evil drives a man to do such things to another? The beatings, the brutality in the way he forced me… raped me.” His last words were spoken softly as he looked down at the ground. “It wasn’t always that way. Sometimes he would come in and….his touch would be soft, gentle. He wasn’t out to satisfy his own pleasure, but mine too. And I would…” His voice trailed off.

“Would enjoy those time.” Joe finished for him.

Sav snapped his head up to stare at him. His eyes moved down to Joe’s lips and licked his own. Sav quickly looked away. “Yes.”

“Do you believe that would make me think any less of you?”

“Does it?” Sav asked softly and turned back to face him.

“No. You did that to survive right? That ordeal may have changed you...for now. Deep down inside, the real you is still there. But I would never turn my back on you, just because you were forced to... You’re one of my best friends and that will never change.”

Sav locked his eyes on Joe’s mouth again. Not realizing what he was doing, he reached up and gently caressed them with his fingers. Joe was to stunned by his actions to move.

Without breaking the contact Sav almost whispered. “I’m going for a walk, to clear my head.” He dropped his hand. Turning away he went down the stairs and out into the darkness. Joe watched him until he couldn’t see him anymore, then went back inside.

“Where’s Sav?” Phil asked as he came into the room and looked around.

“He went for a walk,” Joe told him. “Had to clear his head.”

“Did he say why he just dropped the guitar and left?”

“Yeah, Nick happened and from the way Sav described it, it was vicious, his words.”

“It amazes me how he managed to put up with it for so long.”

“He didn’t have a choice from what I gather.”

“I just hope that we can help him get through this and he can put it all behind him.”

“We can. It’s just going to take a while.”

“Want to jam a little longer?”

“Sure.” Joe replied.

They went back into the studio and actually started writing a song. One that Phil had bouncing around in his head. Rebecca came in earlier and was happy that Joe was writing and playing again. She told them she was tired from her long day and kissed Joe goodnight, then went to bed. Joe and Phil eventually called it a night also, after getting the song close to being finished.

  
  



	33. Chapter 33

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt32)

Sav didn’t plan on seeing Emily, but that’s where he ended up going. He knocked on the door and she answered shortly after.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Sav was look at the ground.

“It’s alright, I wasn’t really asleep, come in.” she said and moved aside. “Where are your clothes?”

“I didn’t feel like getting dressed.”

“You’re going to catch cold walking around like that.”

“Not likely. Besides...” he pulled her into his arms. “I’m sure you can warm me up.”

“Rick…” Emily didn’t get the chance to say anymore as he covered her mouth in a deep kiss.

Removing her nightgown as he led her back toward the bedroom, the wall stopped them first. She gasped as he took one hard nipples into his cool mouth, teasing it with his tongue, sending shivers through her body. He slid her panties down her legs and touched her lightly with his finger.

 _‘_ _How can he make me feel so good with just barely one touch.’_ _S_ he thought to herself. He was running his tongue over the soft curves of her stomach, sliding further down. She dove her hand into his soft hair urging him lower. He ran his hand down the outside of her leg and pulled it up to drape over his shoulder. He teased her opening with his finger and slid it inside her.

Sav licked her slowly and sensual, flicked the tip of his tongue across her. Her hips came forward to meet his finger as he thrust deeper. His tongue joined his finger briefly before going back up. Emily moaned as she felt the heat rise up and spread through her body, her muscles tensed all over her. Sav pulled back and lightly stroked her, then harder, waves of intense pleasure hit her. Cries of passion escaped her as his tongue continued to work over her.

“Please Rick…” Emily begged. “I want to feel you inside me.”

One long lick of his tongue he came up to crush her lips. She could taste herself in his mouth. Feverishly she undid his jeans and pushed them down. Emily gripped his hard cock in her hand. She wanted to feel the silky smoothness in her mouth. She kissed and licked her way down his chest stopping at his nipples. Nipping each one between her teeth before continuing her downward path.

A deep moan rumbled in his chest as he watched her tongue dart out and circled the tip. Sav raised his hand from her hair, placing them both on the wall in front of him as she took him into her mouth. She pulled back slowly, dug her nails into his ass and pulled him forward until her head was against the wall. Sav eased back into her mouth, not sure how far she could take him and pulled back out. On the downward stroke she reassured him that she could take him all. Sav went down on her all the way until he touched the back of her throat, he rocked his body into her. She took him all the way every time and didn’t stop him when his thrust grew harder. Her lips tightened around him as she sucked harder. Emily pressed her finger against his ass. Sav drew in a sharp intake of breath and she stopped, he pulled almost out of her mouth. She took that opportunity and spoke.

“Come for me baby.” Pulling him back in, her finger sliding all the way.

“I…” He started, but the heat of her mouth as he buried his throbbing cock all the way in. The way her finger drove into his ass, put him on the edge. Sav’s fangs dropped, she was going to make him do it. She pulled him forward into her mouth. Her tongue moved against him, he thrust harder. Sav’s moan of pure pleasure started deep in his chest and came out as a deep growl when he bit into his own arm. No sooner than his blood hit his tongue, he exploded into her mouth.

Emily sucked harder to pull out every drop of him. His strokes became short and fast as he came. Sav had never tasted his own blood before like this and the intense pleasure he felt almost sent him clinging to the roof. He jerked out the last of his orgasm and withdrew his fangs. Emily ran her tongue over his still hard shaft and up his chest to capture his lips. Sav pulled back and rested his head down on her shoulder.

“That was different….” He said between breaths.

“Glad you liked it.” She cut him off, knowing what he was going to say. She enclosed her hand around him. “Um….want more?” She asked, running her tongue over his ear.

“Give me a minute.” He mumbled. Pulling back once he pushed the vampire back down and kissed her. Emily was surprised when she didn’t feel him soften too much and became hard once again. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, he slid into her hot wetness. Emily’s back rubbed against the wall as he drove himself in and out of her. Sav mumbled with frustration and held on to her as he moved away from the wall.

He headed for the table, swiped his hand across the surface, knocking everything to the floor to sit her down on the edge. Emily hooked her legs around his as he slammed deep. She leaned back on her arms and arched her back. Sav devoured her upturned breast, scraping his teeth along the side. He hadn’t realized that they were even there until then. He stood stock-still, trying to get control again.

“Oh don’t stop….it feels so good.” Emily whimpered. When he didn’t she looked at him. Sav had his head down, so she couldn’t see his face. “Rick, why did you stop.”

When he didn’t answer she raised his chin so she could see him. His eyes were tightly shut and his jaw clenched.

“Look at me,” Emily said softly. She could still fell him throbbing inside her. “Look at me.” She repeated.

Sav slowly opened his eyes. The golden yellow startled Emily.

“Don’t be frightened.” His voice was deeper than before. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

She caught a glimpse of his long teeth and her hand flew to her mouth. Sav turned away from her and was about to step away.

“No wait.” She quickly stopped him. He still didn’t look at her. Pulling his head up again she searched his eyes the color she saw there was captivating. “Are you a…?” She started.

“Yes.”

“But they’re only a myth,” She began. “One I no longer believe because you’re standing right in front of me.” She traced her fingers down his face. Sav remained deep inside her she twitch her hips. Emily smiled seductively at him. “You are so beautiful.” She whispered and leaned forward to kiss him. Her tongue darted into his mouth and ran along his fangs.

Sav jerked back. “You’re playing with fire by doing that.” His voice deep with desire.

“Good, cause I want you.” She said and covered his mouth.

Sav pulled her close and deepened the kiss, began to move in her again. She gripped his hips to pull him harder into her. She gasped with pleasure as he glided his teeth over her shoulder. The sharp points sending a tingling sensation through her. Sav grunted with effort to give her what she wanted.

“Oh yes baby that feels good.” She cried out, throwing her head back. He could see the vein pulsing in her neck and bent down, running his tongue over it.

She came up to kiss him. “You have to take my blood?” She asked hurriedly.

“Yes.”

“Then take it, I want you too.” She whispered. Emily was offering herself to him. He kissed her passionately before moving to her neck. He slowed his strokes and dove his hand between them and fingered her clit.

She thrust her hips up to meet him. Felt the sharp points of his fangs graze her skin. Her breath came in long slow gasp as she squirmed against him seeking that plain of ecstasy.

Sav slid his fangs gently into her vein, she cried out from the pain, then moaned in pleasure as she felt him pull on her. Emily fell over the edge into oblivion into something she had felt before with him. The feel of him inside her, his finger still stroking her, the blood he was pulling from her. The intensity of it made her want to crawl away from him to stop it, but she couldn’t. Sav removed his fangs to lick the holes free of blood.

Emily wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer, breathing heavily. She finally leaned back to gaze into his eyes. They were golden mixed with the blue, her heart thumped wildly in her chest.

Sav smile at her and moved his hips pushing into her. “More.”

She looked at him in wonder. “I can’t handle that again, not right now.”

Sav scooped her up from the table and headed for the bedroom, where they collapsed onto the bed. He pulled her close to him and grabbed the sheet, covering them up. A million questions raced through her head, but she was too tired to ask any of them. She heard him breath deeply into her hair and realized that he had fallen asleep. She thought about what they did. She had never had some one this good so intent on giving her pleasure as taking it in return. She hoped they could remain lovers in the future. Emily’s last thought as she drifted into an exhausted sleep was the tenderness of his touch on her skin.

***

When Sav woke up several hours later, the sun was already peeking over the horizon. He bolted out of the bed to grab his jeans. Emily stirred, cracking her eyes open to see him scrambling into his jeans.

“Where are you going?” She asked groggy, rubbing her eyes.

“I have to go.” He said quickly.

“No please, stay here with me.”

Sav looked nervously at the window. There was no protection from the sun in her bedroom. “I can’t.”

“Please Rick.” She begged.

“Get the windows fixed. Make it darker in here so the sunlight won’t come through and I’ll stay with you.” He said, then kissed her and was gone.

Emily stared at the spot he was just moments ago. Laying back down, she stretched, feeling the soreness of her muscles. Tugging the blankets over her shoulder, she snuggled under them, thoughts of what they did lulled her back to sleep.

Joe didn’t live that far away, he arrived quickly, but not without being burned a little. Landing on the porch he ran through the back door into the kitchen slamming it shut behind him.

“Shit!” He said aloud, rubbing his arm where the burns were.

“What’s wrong Sav?”

He spun around to find Phil sitting at the table.

“Nothing.” He replied softly.

Phil saw the blistered spot on his arm. He got up from the table to get a better look. “That doesn’t look like nothing to me. Let me see it?”

“No,” He replied and turned away from him. “It’ll be fine.” Grabbing a bottle from the box on the floor, he went upstairs to his room.

Phil was puzzled by his behavior and how fast he left the room Shaking his head, he sat back at the table. He would ask about those blisters later. 


	34. Chapter 34

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt33)

It had been over six months since Sav had arrived at Joe’s door and he had noticed that Sav seemed more relaxed now. The nightmares weren’t as frequent, but he was still plagued by them during the day.There where still times when he would withdraw into himself and not say too much. He would stay in his room just sitting in the dark for days on end.The times he would leave for several days, showing back up with a little bounce to his step. Joe asked on one occasion where he had been, Sav would smiled, leaving Joe to keep wondering.

The most noticeable change was that he was smiling and joking around more, almost like the old Sav. It was those times that Joe was able to pry a little more details of his time with Nick. Those talks were short lived and Sav would always change the subject.

As the days dragged on, Joe continued to remind to call the others to let them know he was there. Long over due to inform them. Sav always told him he would call them the following week. He never did follow through.

Sav, Joe and Phil were in the little studio late one night playing and joking around before Phil had to leave the following day.

“You’re seeing someone aren’t you?” Joe asked out of the blue.

“Who me?” Sav replied pointing at himself.

“Who else would I be asking?”

“Phil, he’s here.” Sav told him smiling.

“I’m casually dating someone.” Phil put in. “So he must be talking about you.”

“How could you tell?”

“Your more relaxed, more of yourself.”

Sav smiled and dropped his gaze to his guitar and softly plucked the strings, “Her name is Emily and yeah, I’ve been seeing her a lot.”

“Well next time you see her, thank her for me.” Joe said.

“Why?”

“She’s done a world of good for you Sav.” Joe told him.

“I’ll bring her over and you can thank her yourself.”

“Does she know about you?” Joe asked.

“Yes and it doesn’t bother her. Actually she thinks it’s a turn on. Makes her really hot and wild.” Sav told them hiding a devilish grin.

“She knows about you and Nick?” Phil asked.

Sav’s smile dropped at the mention of his name.

“What?” Phil said after he saw the change in him. “What did I say?”

“Nick.” Joe put in.

“Isn’t that what you were talking about?”

“No,” Sav replied. “Something else.”

“Alright, what did I miss?” Phil asked puzzled, looking between the other men.

Sav glanced at Joe, noticing the slight nod of his head. “Nothing.”

Joe dropped his eyes, yet another attempt of trying to get Sav to tell Phil the truth. “Anybody want something to drink?” He asked changing the subject.

“Sure, hot tea would sound great.” Phil piped in.

“I do,” Sav put his guitar down and stood up. “I’ll get it.”

Joe knew what he was going to do when he offered to get the drinks, he made a face at the mixed drink.

When Sav was gone Phil turned to Joe. “Mind filling me in on what the two of you were talking about, so I don’t mess up next time?”

“Um…no, Sav is going to do that next week when everybody gets here.”

“Can you give me a hint?”

“Only that you’ll be surprised and shocked. I know I was.” Joe told him.

“So, it has nothing to do with Nick?”

“Not that I’m aware off.” Joe stood up when the door bell rang.

“Did Rebecca forget her key?” Phil asked.

“She’s upstairs, said she wasn’t feeling good. I’ll be back.”

Joe left the room and went to answer the door, yanking it open, “I’m not buying if….” He stopped short when he saw who was standing there.

“I’m not selling anything.” Nick smugly replied.

“What do you want?” Joe flatly responded.

“I came to collect what belongs to me.”

“There is nothing here that belongs to you.”

“Oh come now Mr. Elliott, you know what I’m talking about.” Nick smiled.

“No I don’t.” Joe said and tried to shut the door.

Nick’s hand shot up to keep it from closing. “You can’t hide him. I know he’s here.”

“He doesn’t want anything to do with you.”

“He seemed to enjoy himself when we were together.” Nick informed him.

“You are delusional.” Joe chuckled.

A smug smile touched the corners of Nick’s mouth. “I am of rational mind. If you will so kindly inform Richard that I am here to…” Nick’s voice trailed off as his eyes darted past Joe.

“Joe, you’re out of….” Sav said as he came into the room. He looked up and froze when he saw who was at the door.

Joe turned at the sound of his voice. He saw the fear slide across his face.

“Evening Richard,” Nick calmly said. “It’s time to return home. You’ve had your little fun with your friends.”

Sav took a couple of steps backwards, shaking his head.

Joe turned back to Nick. “I think you need to leave.”

Before Joe could shut the door, Nick shoved him back against it and flew into the room. It took Sav a split second to realize what was happening. He dropped the tray that held the cups, spun around and starting running. He only got about ten feet when Nick hit him from behind, both of them hitting the floor with a loud thud. Sav quickly flipped over to face Nick, brought up his leg to slam his foot into his chest as hard as he could.

Nick flew backwards to land heavily on his back.

Sav scrambled to his feet and took off again. He heard Nick yell with rage behind him, then grabbed him just as he reached the sliding door in the living room.

Nick yanked him up against him. “You’re not going anywhere, but back with me.” He growled and threw him across the room. Sav landed on the floor several feet away. Nick was on top of him before he could get up, pinning Sav to the floor by his throat.

“What the hell is…?” Phil yelled as he came out of the studio. He saw Sav on the floor struggling from the hold that Nick had on his throat. Phil went over and tried to pull him off.

Nick stopped long enough to shove him away, he stumbled backwards, catching himself on the chair. Nick punched Sav in the face and drew his arm back to hit him again. Sav grabbed it, throwing it aside, the grip on his throat tightened even more.

“ssstop...” He choked out as he clawed at his hand.

Joe hit him as hard as he could with a wooden chair, sending Nick to the floor with a loud grunt. Joe grabbed Sav by the arm and hauled him to his feet, holding him against his chest as Sav sucked in air, both men watch wearily as Nick sprang back to his feet.

“Do you think you can beat me?” Nick hissed angrily.

“No, but we’re going to try.” Joe said standing his ground holding Sav up.

Nick started slowly walking toward them. “He will come back with me, even if I have to kill both of you.”

“I’m not going back there with you. I would rather die.”

“You belong to me.” Nick growled.

“I belong to no one!” Sav shouted and coughed up blood. It dripped down his chin, wiping it away with the back of his hand.

“Admit it, you enjoyed every thing we did together.”

“That’s were you are wrong. I was only playing the game to survive. I cringed every time you touched me.” Sav hatefully told him.

“That’s not what your blood told me.”

“You read what you wanted to.” Sav shot back.

Nick was about to say some thing else when Rebecca came down the stairs, having been awakened by all the noise. Phil stood back in completely confusion.

“Joe what’s all..?” She started.

“Go back upstairs Rebecca!” Joe yelled.

She stopped when she saw what was going on.

Nick saw her too. In a blur he snagged her around the waist, roughly pulling her against his chest. Rebecca's startled scream was the only sound in the room.

“What have we here,” Nick sneered. “A late night snack.” He forcibly turned her head, exposing her neck to lick the vein that pulsed there. His eyes had changed and his fangs glistened white in the light.

“What the hell?” Phil exclaimed, taking several steps away from them.

“Nick don’t. She has nothing to do with this, just let her go.” Sav pleaded. Joe took a step forward and Sav stopped him. “No, he’ll kill her before you get to them.”

Joe never took his eyes from Rebecca and could clearly see the fear in them.

“I’ll leave with you right now. You don’t have to put me back in that cage...I’ll stay with you of my own free will...we can have that relationship you wanted...it’ll be better this time...no more fighting with you.” Sav said calmly. “Just please, let her go.”

“I don’t believe you. You will just betray me in the end.”

“No betrayal… here.” Sav said holding out his arm. “Taste my blood and you’ll see the truth.”

“Sav what the hell are you doing?” Phil stared at him wide eyed not understanding what was going on.

Nick glanced at his out stretched arm then back up to his eyes. “You will some day.” He uttered as he bent his head to sink his fangs into Rebecca’s neck. He grazed her skin with the sharp points and drew blood. “Mmm so sweet.”

Rebecca was to terrified to move.

“Nick!” Joe shouted.

Nick snapped his head up.

“I’ll kill him if you don’t let her go.” Joe said evenly, standing behind Sav. He had picked up one of the broken chair legs and had the tip firmly planted against Sav’s chest. He flinched as the sharp points dug into his flesh. “I’ve done my home work. We sat up many nights talking and I know this will kill him if buried deep enough.”

“You wouldn’t take the chance in losing both of them. Including yourself if you do.” Nick told him, still holding Rebecca.

“Try me.” Joe countered.

Phil found the courage and took a few steps forward, closer to were Nick was holding her. Sav shot him a warning glance not to interfere.

“Joe what are you doing?” Phil said worriedly.

“Stay out of this Phil!” Joe yelled at him.

“Make it three. I will kill them first so you can watch. Your death will be slow and painful.”

“I’m not afraid of you.” Joe calmly informed him.

Sav knew this was a stand off and would get them nowhere. His hands came up to cover Joe’s on the chair leg. “Bury it deep Joe. It has to go all the way through.” Sav said calmly looking at Nick.

“What?” Joe was stunned at what he said.

“It’s the only way to stop him.”

Joe’s hands loosened and Sav gripped them harder. “I..I…can’t.” He said quietly.

“You have to or he will kill her.” Sav said not taking his eyes off of Nick. He carefully watched him as he let go of Rebecca’s throat, then slowly moved toward them.

“You see Nick, you’ll also lose in the end.” Sav told him softly.

Nick glanced down at his chest. Blood had seeped through stain his shirt. “I can’t let you kill yourself.”

“You don’t have much of a choice. If I kill myself now, I will not have to worry about you threatening them ever again.

“I will not hurt them. I just want you to stay with me.” Nick pleaded coming closer.

Phil had moved over to Rebecca and pulled her out of Nick’s reach.

Sav smiled at him then. “I..I...cannot.”

Joe felt Sav’s muscles tense and his grip tightened. Nick noticed it too.

“Noo!” He screamed and leaped toward them.

Sav’s reflex were just as fast. He plunged the chair leg into his chest, driving it deep. He grunted from the pain it caused, his eyes never leaving Nick’s.

Joe yelled at the sudden movement and Sav heard Rebecca scream in the background.

Nick stopped in front of him, then slowly raised his hand up to caress his face, held his eyes as he watched the fire of life drain from them.

Joe was still standing behind him, to shocked to move. Sav’s hands slipped from the chair legs and fell to his side. Joe barely held onto him as he collapsed to the floor.

Nick stood there staring down at him as Joe gently laid him down. A rumble started deep inside his chest and grew louder, he roared with primal rage as he bent down to grip the chair leg, pulling it from Sav’s chest. The room was silent then, Joe just stared in disbelieve at Sav. Nick slowly backed away from them.

“Looks like we both lose in the end.” Joe said looking up at him.

Nick flew from the house, leaving them all standing there in stunned silence.

Joe finally bent down and pressed his bare hand over the open, bleeding wound.

“Is he dead Joe?” Rebecca asked on the verge of crying. 


	35. Chapter 35

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt34)

Phil’s face paled watching the scene play out before him. He stared in horror as Sav impaled himself with the leg of the chair. Joe’s shocked expression mirrored his own. Sav’s features took on one of pain, quickly followed by a sense of peace. Phil didn’t see Nick as he flew toward them. He didn’t remember putting his arms around Rebecca when she turned and bury her face in his chest. The sound of Nick pulling the wooden leg from Sav’s chest was sickening. The blood that seeped out, staining his shirt. Joe covering the bloody mess with his hands. It all happened so fast that Phil didn’t have a chance to even breath. He felt as thou a heavy weight held him in place. He shook himself as Joe’s voice penetrated the fogginess of his mind.

“Phil!” Joe shouted again.

Phil focused his eyes on Joe.

“There are some green bottles in the kitchen pantry. Go get as many as you can carry and bring them back.” When he made no move to go, Joe shouted again. “Now!”

Phil managed to get his feet moving and did what Joe asked. He brought them back and handed one to him. “Rebecca honey, come over here.”

Hesitantly she went over and knelt on the other side of Sav. Her eyes were glued to the slow moving blood that oozed from underneath Joe’s hands.

“I want you to put your hand over this when I remove mine. Pushing down hard like this, can you do that?”

Rebecca could only nod her head. Moving closer she held her hand above Joe’s waiting for him to move his. She pressed down on Sav’s chest and frowned. “Joe he…he’s…” she started.

“He is going to be alright.” He told her and pulled the cork from the bottle. He turned Sav’s head slightly to the side and tilted the bottle to his lips. His hands were shaking and he tried to calm himself.

“Joe, he’s going to bleed to death.” Phil told him.

“No, his blood moves slower than ours.” He told him. Joe poured a small amount of liquid into his mouth. It flowed down the side of his cheek until it dripped on the floor.

“What is going on? Is that, uhm...looks like blood your pouring into his mouth.” Phil swallowed past the lump.

“I’ll explain later.” Joe huffed trying to keep his concentration on what he was doing. He tried again, not as much came out this time, but not enough went in either. “Come on Sav.” He whispered. His whirled around. “A knife, Phil I need a knife.”

Phil retreated back to the kitchen and brought back a knife, handing it to him. Joe took it. He brought his other arm forward and held it over Sav, pressing the knife on his wrist.

“What are you doing?” Rebecca asked.

“It’s the only way.” He whispered to her. Taking a deep breath he held it firmly, drawing the blade across his skin, blood immediately started flowing. He brought it closer to Sav’s lips and it dripped into his mouth, then placed it against him.

It suddenly dawned on Phil what he was doing. “Oh shit.”

Rebecca understood also, her eyes meeting Joe’s, she saw the truth there.

Returning his attention to Sav, Joe could feel the sluggish tug on his wrist, he gently shook him to bring him to more awareness.

“He…he moved… I saw…saw him swallow.” Phil blurted.

The pull grew stronger, seconds later Sav brought his hands up tocurl his fingers around his arm. Joe’s sharp intake of breath when he felt his fangs pierce the skin.

Phil had slumped onto the couch and stared in disbelieve. Rebecca removed her hands, wiping some of the blood away so she could get a better look.

“It’s almost stopped, Joe.” She informed him.

Joe began to pry Sav’s fingers from his arm and yanked it from his grasp. Sav came fully awake as the warmth of Joe’s blood was taken from him. He shoved a bottle into his hand. Sav snatched it from him and guzzled it down to fast. Some dripped down his chin, he finished that one, Joe held out another one.

Phil’s stomach was on the verge of purging itself as he watched Sav down two more bottles. He breathed in deep and slow to make the feeling go away.

“How long have you know about this Joe?” He asked after a few minutes.

“It was only suspicion before, but after the alley….he finally admitted that he was when he showed up here.”

Phil glanced at Sav. He was staring back at him, but not with the blue of his eyes that he was use to. They were golden yellow in color and he could see his long sharp teeth. He tried to tear his eyes from him but couldn’t.

Rebecca had moved slowly away from him, she was frightened at what she saw.

Phil was visibly uncomfortable at his intense stare and wasn’t sure what it meant. “Why is he staring at me like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like…he wants… uh to uh…” Phil couldn’t find the words.

“Probably because he does. Don’t worry Phil, he’s not going snack on you.”

Phil’s mouth fell open at the nonchalant way Joe said that, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

“Sav.” Joe said softly. When he didn’t respond he touched his shoulder. He spun his head toward Joe and he pushed a full bottle into his hand. Sav looked down at it, then saw the blood on Joe’s arm.

“What happened to your arm?” He asked.

Phil was surprised again. His voice was much deeper now.

“You don’t remember?” Joe asked softly.

“No… I..” His voice trailed off as he looked down at his chest. The realization struck him. He spun his head in all direction and quickly got to his feet, still looking around the room. In a blur, he was in the corner.

“Wha…how….how did he do that?” Phil said amazed at how fast he moved.

It surprised Joe also. “He thinks Nick is still here.”

Sav had slid down the wall and now sat with his legs pulled to his chest. Hugging them tightly, his head rested on his knees. Joe slowly got up and swayed. The dizziness hitting him, his stomach churned.

“Joe, are you alright?” Phil asked after seeing him.

“Yeah I’ll be fine, just give me a few minutes.”

Rebecca swallowed her own fear to slowly move over to Sav and gently touched his shoulder, his quick movement startled her. Talking to him in soft, soothing tones, so not to frighten him anymore. “It’s OK, he’s not here.”

Joe was a little apprehensive about letting her get that close when he was like that, but after seeing the softness come over Sav's face, he sighed in relief.

Rebecca reassured him and coaxed him from the corner to pull him into her arms, talking the whole time. Sav wrapped his arms around her waist and she moved closer to him, stroking his hair, talking to him as if he were a child. She looked up at Joe who was watching them.

He didn’t want Sav to suddenly decide to take her blood once her guard was down. She nodded her head, letting Joe know that it was alright.

“Come on Phil, let’s leave them alone.” Joe said unsteadily heading for the kitchen. He had to pull him to his feet to get him to move.

“Are you sure you want to leave them alone?”

“Yes, it’ll be fine. Come on.”

Phil sat at the table while Joe poured himself something to drink, taking it over to the table he joined Phil.

“I need a stiff drink.” Phil mumble.

“You don’t drink.”

“I know, but I think this warrants one.” Phil told him. “How long have you known?”

“Just before the club dates, but I wasn’t sure. Then he left again.”

“Right...right. I remember you two got into an argument again.”

Joe nodded his head in agreement. “He just showed up at the pub one night while I was there. He didn’t look good at all. I thought he was sick. He had the shakes, sweating, but no fever, it was weird. Drank down a glass of water, then he doubled over in pain.”

“What was wrong with him?”

“I didn’t know at the time. He bolted out of the pub and I followed him. He was vomiting all the water he drank in the alley. He kept telling me he hadn’t eaten in four days.”

“Four days?” Phil said. “Why didn’t he get something in the pub?”

“I told him that, he refused to eat it.”

“Oh.”

“That’s the night I figured out what was wrong with him. What he had been hiding all this time, he wouldn’t admit to it then. Not until a few months ago anyway.”

“How did you figure it out?”

“He was hungry and I just happen to be there.”

“He took…..no way…oh this is unbelievable.” Phil exclaimed on a heavy sigh, then leaned back in his chair, staring at the man across from him as he steadily nodded his head. “So, he did that twice to you. Tonight and the other time.”

“Three times.” Joe corrected him.

“Three!” Phil almost shouted.

“That first night he showed up here, he was in very bad shape. Deep gash in his side, badly beaten, starving, nearly unconscious.”

“Was he in an accident or something?”

“Something would be Nick. They got into a very bad fight when Sav was trying to get away.”

“Oh,” Phil just stared at him. “How can he be this….this…”

“Vampire.” Joe finished for him.

“They don’t exist,” Phil shot forward in his chair, eyes widen in disbelief. “But he…is one. Was it Nick?”

“No, Lacey.”

“That’s why you didn’t like her.”

Joe nodded his head again. “Just a vibe I got from her, but I didn’t know she was that. Why him of all the people in the world?”

“You’re asking the wrong person, Joe.”

“He told me the lure and seduction was to much to pass up.”

“I don’t believe he did it.”

“I don’t either.” Joe chuckled.

Rebecca came in then to pour herself a cup of coffee. Standing by Joe she rubbed his shoulders. “How do you feel?”

“A little tired, he uh…took more this time.” Joe told them. “How is he?”

“Sleeping.” Rebecca said.

“Good, that’s what he needs.” Joe replied.

“Did you know about him, Rebecca?” Phil asked, turning his gaze to her.

She shrugged her shoulders. “Kind of, no one can live with a cut in their side like he had without medical attention, and I knew what was in the bottles. I just put two and two together and came up with that. He still frightened me in there, but something deep down told me, he wouldn’t hurt me.”

Joe took her hand and kissed the back, then peered up into her eyes, “I thought he would at first, but now...I don’t think he will.”

Phil ran his hand down his face, still trying to come to terms with what happened. “Was he ever going to tell us?”

“Said he would, a secret like that is hard to hide.”

“He did a good job before.”

“We all noticed something was wrong. He couldn’t have hid it much longer. He would have slipped up at some point, something he couldn’t explain away like he did before.”

“So what does Nick have to do with this?” Phil asked.

“I don’t know, he just wants him. Sav didn’t tell me what Nick’s attractions was to him. Has to be more than his personality and looks.”

“He’s not going to go back to him is he?”

“Why do you think he did that, he doesn’t want to?” Joe snorted. “I guess he put that chair leg through him, to prove to Nick that he wasn’t.”

“He could have done it a different way.” Phil grumbled, scrunching up his face in memory of the sight and sound.

“He tried talking to Nick before he left, it didn’t work.”

“How can some one be so cruel?” Phil asked.

“I don’t have the answer to that, Phil.” Joe sighted heavily.

“Where do we go from here?”

“Forward, where else. Although I think this will put a damper on all of our friendships.”

“Why would it. I don’t think it will.” Phil told him.

“There was already tension between us before.”

“It’s going to be a good test to see how we all cope with it.”

“Yeah, add it to the pile that we’ve already been through.”

Phil pushed his chair back and stood up, “I think I’ll stay a little longer and give you hand.”

“Thanks Phil, that would be great. I’m going to sit with him for awhile,” Joe also stood up, grabbing another bottle for Sav and something else for himself. “He’ll be hungry when he wakes up.”

“You’re not going to let him…”

“No, I don’t think he will.”

“Joe, I’ll sit with you. We can plan our wedding if you want to.”

“Sure. That would help take my mind off this for a little while.”

“Think I’ll go to bed, it’s been a long night,” Phil told them heading for the back staircase. “Don’t think I’ll be able to sleep thou.”

“See you in the morning Phil.” Rebecca said and kissed him on the cheek.

“Goodnight. Joe, if you need me down here, come get me.”

“Sure I will.”

Phil headed upstairs while Joe and Rebecca went back to the living room. Joe went over to check on Sav. He was sleeping soundly for now, but what would the remainder of the night hold.

Rebecca told Joe of her plans for their wedding, most of them he agreed on. They had to hold it at night so that Sav could be there. Rebecca didn’t like that idea. She wanted to hold it outside during the day at the botanical gardens out side the city. Joe told her they still could, just need a lot of bright lights. He was thinking about asking Sav to be his best man now that he was home.

Joe would turn and glance at him every now and then when he mumbled in his sleep. _‘_ _How can he sleep on the floor?_ _When you are injured and tired, you can sleep any where.'_ Joe thought.

When they both agreed on wedding plans, some didn’t go over so well, they settled on the sofa to watch a movie.

****

Joe was jolted from sleep. It only took him seconds to realize that Sav was having another nightmare. He looked to the spot where he knew Sav would be and he wasn’t there. Instead, he was a few feet away, staring right at him. Joe didn’t like the look in his eyes. Not the normal dream induced one that he had grown use to seeing when he woke from them, but a much different one, it had a wild look to it. His eyes blazed amber and his fangs were unmistakably behind his lips. Rebecca sat up and also saw him.

Joe slowly rose from the couch. “Sav it’s all right.” He took a slow step toward him.

“Joe what…” Phil said as he quickly came in.

“Don’t come any closer Phil, stay there.” Joe called out as he held up his hand.

“Sav, it’s Joe, everything is going to be all right.” Several feet separated them and Joe kept walking slowly toward him. “Phil get another one of the green bottles from the pantry.”

Phil ran into the kitchen grabbed a bottle and quickly returned. “Here.”

“Toss it to me.” Joe turned his back on Sav to catch the bottle. Just as he caught it Sav grabbed him from behind.

“You should never turn your back on me, it could prove fatal.” Sav whispered in his ear. He ran his fingers slowly down Joe’s neck where the vein was rapidly pulsing. “Are you afraid of me?”

Joe saw Phil take a step toward them, he quickly shook his head to get him to stay there. He twisted out of his grasp, turning to face him. “I’m not afraid of you.”

“I could drain your body of every drop of blood and not give it a second thought.”

“I know you can, but I know you won’t.” Joe replied, keeping his voice low as hepressed the bottle to Sav’s chest.

Sav looked down at it, his fingers closed around Joe’s wrist instead. “That is not what I want.” He told him as he brought Joe’s wrist to his lips and ran his tongue across the heated skin.

Joe could only watch him as his fangs pricked his skin, drawing two small drops of blood.

“Rick, don’t do this.” Joe whispered.

Sav stopped to look up at him, the wildness was still in his eyes.

“I will.” Came Rebecca’s voice from behind, apprehensively stepping forward.

At the sound of a woman’s voice, Sav darted his eyes in her direction.

“Rebecca what are you doing?” Joe asked looking at her.

“He can’t take any more from you. He told me that himself earlier.”

“I can’t let you do that.” Joe tried to hold her back, but Sav had let go of his arm and took hers before Joe could stop him. Rebecca gasped at the sudden pain as his fangs pierced her skin.

“Why?”

“Because it’s what he needs.” She replied, her eyes never leaving his.

Sav suddenly drew back and stepped away from them, drawing a deep breaths to calm the urgent need to take more from Rebecca, “I can’t… take… not from you, I can’t.” He reached for the bottle Joe still held and drained it.

“Why, what’s wrong?” Joe asked in slight panic.

Sav shook his head looking at her. “Noth… she...she’s...a baby..”

“What?” Joe said looking at Rebecca. “You can’t be.” Turning away from her, he ran his hands through his hair. “It can’t be mine. The doctors told me my chances of having children are almost zero.” He spun back to her. “Are youcheating?”

“No.” She looked just as stunned as Joe.

“It’s yours Joe.” Sav told him softly.

“How do you know that?” He asked turning to him, staring into the blue eyes of his friend.

“I tasted you in her blood, it’s from the baby,” Sav cocked his head slightly to the side. “I can hear the heartbeat.”

“You can?” Phil spoke up for the first time. “That’s incredible.”

“Did you know?” Joe spun back to Rebecca.

“I wasn’t sure. I was going to the doctor next week.”

“And you’re sure it’s mine?” Joe asked.

Rebecca pointed to where Sav was, only to find him gone, “Would he lie?”

Joe looked around for him, he wasn’t in the room. “Where did he go?”

“To the kitchen to get more to drink I guess.” Phil said. “I’ll go check, and congratulations you guys. I can’t think of anyone more deserving of a baby.” Phil left them in search of Sav. He wasn’t in the kitchen, but the back door was wide-open. Going back into the living room, Joe and Rebecca were holding each other. “Um…I hate to interrupt, but he’s not in there, I think he left.”

Joe was in motion heading into the kitchen, Rebecca grabbed his arm.

“Just let him go.” She tried to reason with him.

“But he…” Joe started.

“He is a big boy and take care of himself.” Rebecca said. “You have to stop pushing Sav so much. He’s still dealing with his time with Nick. One of you is enough for him right now.”

“I have been doing that to much. I need to give him some space and stop being so overbearing all the time.”

“Yes. He will let you know when he needs you.” Rebecca reached up to caress his cheek. “I’m tired, can we go to bed now. It’s been a long night for all of us. We can sleep on what he told us.”

“Sleep! I just found out that I’m going to be a dad.” Joe smiled at her and pulled her into his arms again. Pulling back, he twined his fingers in hers and led her upstairs. He let thoughts of Sav slide to the back of his mind for now, he would come home when he was ready too. Even though Joe would worry about where he was until then.


	36. Chapter 36

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt36)

Two Months Later...

Joe turned over on his back and stared up at the ceiling for a while before finally deciding to get up. Throwing on some clothes he headed downstairs, but stopped at Sav’s door. _‘_ _W_ _ill_ _he be there this morning?’_ Joe thought to himself.

He would leave for days on end and just show up. Joe never knew where he was going and Sav didn’t give out any information as to where or when he would be back. He suspected he was seeing Nick somewhere, too many times in the past weeks Joe had noticed the marks on his neck, but never questioned him about it.

He turned the knob slowly, pushing the door open, letting the light spill into the room. He noticed the over turned table, clothes scattered on the floor, several bottles lay around the floor. Quietly moving toward the bed, he stood there watching him sleep.

Sav was on his stomach with his arms stretched out above him, under the pillow. He reached down to strengthen the blankets, he stirred in his sleep, turning his head in Joe’s direction. He reached up again to carefully brush the hair out of his face. There was a more relaxed look there then Joe could remember.

Glancing down at his bare shoulders, he noticed the pale pink bite marks again. Sav shifted again and mumbled Nick’s name. So he wasn’t dreaming, Nick had been there sometime last night, which would explain the table. Joe shook his head. ‘ _How can he keep his company after what Nick had put him through?’_

Leaving him to sleep for the day, Joe headed downstairs. He made some coffee and went into the studio to listen to the demos that Vivian had sent to him months ago. He hadn’t felt like listening to them until recently and sat down to the task at hand.

He called Vivian later in the day and told him what he thought about them. Vivian was surprised that Joe hadn’t listened to them before now, but he understood why. They would go over them tracks again once Vivian got there.

Phil called to see how everything was going and to find out if there were any change in plans for everyone to meet there at his house next week. Joe told him no, it remained the same and he would see him then. He was leaning back in his chair listening to the songs that Vivian and Phil had put together again when Sav came in.

“I like the sound of that one.” Sav told him.

Startled by his voice, Joe snapped his head around to glare at him, “Dammit Sav, stop sneaking up on me.”

“I like to watch you when you’re deep in thought about something.” Sav told him in a quiet tone.

Joe stared at him for a moment, noticing the gleam in his eyes. “I’m not your next meal.”

“I didn’t say that you were.” Se informed him.

“But you implied it.” Joe shot back.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Then what did you mean?”

“Nothing. Just made a comment about how you look when you’re deep in thought.”

Joe leaned forward to shut off the tape. “Nick was here last night wasn’t he?”

“He was.” Sav replied and leaned against the door frame.

“I thought you wanted him out of your life?” Joe huffed.

“Well that’ll never happen, besides he has something I need.”

“And what’s that, a good roll between the sheet’s.” Joe sarcastically said.

“Among other things.”

“You know what Sav. I don’t want to hear it, I’m tired of it all. You can do whatever it is you want with Nick, but don’t drag me any further than I already am into your little power play game you have with him.”

Sav watched him a moment, not sure what to say and finally decided to say nothing. Pushing himself away from the door frame, he left Joe sitting there playing with the knobs on the console.

Joe glanced up to him see him leaving, sighing heavily when he heard the front door slam shut as Sav left the house. Joe ran his hand over his face. He didn’t understand Sav at all. One minute he was trying to kill himself to get away from Nick, the next, he was with him.

“Good evening Mr. Elliott.”

Joe bolted from his chair, whirling around toward the voice. Nick stood just inside the room by the window. “That’s twice I’ve been scared out of my wits tonight. Why do you do that?”

“Because we can.” Nick smiled as he held his hands out slightly to the side.

“Nobody invited you in.” Joe said angrily.

“I don’t need an invitation.”

“This is my house!” Joe yelled. “Now get out!”

Nick smirked and moved further into the room. “Well, it would seem that Richard has put what he wants in motion.”

“What are you talking about?”

Pointing at the console, as if asking for permission to touch it, Nick stopped over to look around at all the knobs. “He has a deep dark secret that I found out, a very amusing one too.”

“Aren’t you the lucky one?”

“No, actually it is you, Mr. Elliott that is the lucky one.” Nick smugly told him.

“Let me guess. He wants me, to help him, stake you out in the sun.” Joe sarcastically replied.

“No,” Nick chuckled softly. “How well do you know him Mr. Elliott?”

“Better than you.”

“Extremely debatable.” Nick said meeting his gaze. “Then tell me of his feelings for you?”

“I don’t have to tell you anything.”

Nick waited, fingering the knobs and buttons on the console. He looked up at Joe and smiled again.

“We have a very close friendship,” Joe finally told him. “But you already knew that.”

“Yes I did...the other is so much better.”

Joe waited for him to give an explanation of what he meant, when nothing else was forth-coming, he crossed his arms to keep from knocking Nick’s hand away from the console. “What other is better?”

Nick glanced at him again. Turning from the console, he studied the oil painting on the opposite wall. “He wants to take that friendship into a different direction. One he has wanted to for a very long time.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Joe huffed.

“Don’t be so naive Mr. Elliott. You’re more intelligent than that, surely you must have known. After all, you have been together for 18 years.”

“Yes we have, but that is how it will remain, that of friends.” Joe told him.

“You should reconsider what he’s offering, he’s a very passionate lover in so many ways.”

“Maybe to you.” Joe angrily replied. “I’m not like that...never will be.”

“I seem to recall him saying the same thing.” Nick said rubbing his chin.

“You two can have all the fun you want in bed, but don’t drag me into it.”

Nick took a slow, cautious step toward Joe, “Sav is the one that wants you, not me.”

“How do you know that?”

“I’ve tasted it in his blood. And…” Nick shoved his hands in the pockets of his black duster, then tilted is head in response to Joe’s questioning gaze, “I remember him saying your name on several occasion when we were together...intimately.”

“You’re lying.”

“Why would I lie about that?”

“You want something, but I don’t know what it is yet.”

“You don’t know me well enough to know what I want.”

Joe angrily crossed his arms over his chest again. “I don’t want to know you at all, so why don’t you just leave.”

“What do I want? For Sav to give himself to me willingly of course.” Nick replied with a slight smile.

“Like last night?”

“Yes, last night was the first time he actually did.” Nick took another step toward him.

“What about the two years you had him locked up?”

“No, quite the contrary. He fought it just about every time.”

“I don’t blame him, I would too.” Joe heatedly replied.

“How can I put this, so you would understand.” Nick looked thoughtful for a moment, then settled his steady gaze back on Joe. “Once you get a taste of how passionate he can be, it’s hard to stay away?” He was close enough now and he reached up to trace his finger over Joe’s neck, only for him to slap it away.

“You shouldn’t fight it Mr. Elliott, let it happen, discover for yourself how he can be. Because, at some point in the future, it will. His desire for you will win and when it does, even I can’t stop him. I’ll be there for him until the day comes where he is powerless to stop.”

“Why, so you can watch or join in?”

“To be with two men who are very desirably...perhaps? But no, I would be there to make sure he doesn’t kill you.”

Joe was stunned by his comment. “He hasn’t yet, so why would that make it any different?”

Nick shrugged his shoulders. “He could forget who he’s with at the moment.”

“Well, it will not be me. Now that you’ve told me this, you can leave.”

“The reason I did, because he never would have.” Nick couldn’t resist keeping the smile on his face. “Oh I almost forgot. If you don’t believe me read this,” He pulled out a small book from his pocket and handed it to Joe. “He wrote a lot while he was with me, he didn’t have much else to do. I’m sure you will recognize the hand writing to be that of his and not mine.”

Joe took the journal from him, fingering the soft leather.

“I must give caution, don’t let Rick indulge himself of your blood again.”

“Why?”

“His desire to possess you completely...grows stronger.”

Joe opened his mouth to say some thing, then snapped it shut. Trying to convince Nick he would never step over those boundaries with Sav seemed, at the moment...pointless.

Nick turned to leave, only to stop at the door. “I enjoyed our conversation Mr. Elliott. Have a pleasant evening.”

Joe’s ignored him as he left, not wanting to give Nick the satisfaction that his head was spinning wildly from what he told him. He didn’t believe any of it, it was too crazy. Sav thinking of him in that way, was not possible, it made Joe laugh at himself for even believing what Nick said.

He flipped opened the journal to scan a few pages. It just happened to be on those pages were Sav had written about him, Joe slammed the journal closed. These were Sav’s private thoughts and he didn’t feel comfortable about reading anymore, even if it were about him. He needed to talk to Sav about this when her returned. Maybe he could get some straight answers from him about what he wrote about.

***

Joe was still in the studio hours later, trying to concentrate on lyrics that were bouncing around in his head. The sound of a door slamming upstairs startled him, he thought he was in the house alone. Leaving the studio, he went upstairs, listening for any other sounds. He noticed the door to Sav’s room was closed so it had to be him. Joe went to knock and stopped his hand, Sav was yelling about something.

“…. did you do that?”

“What ever do you mean?”

“Oh don’t even try it. You know exactly what I’m talking about.” Sav shouted angrily.

“You are angry.” Nick smirked.

“What, does it show that bad?”

“What are you angry about?” Nick asked moving closer to him.

“You should know what I’m angry about!?” Sav shouted. “You were there!”

“Yes I was, and I didn’t like what I saw.” Nick reminded him.

“You could have left.” Sav shot back.

“And miss all the fun.”

Frustrated, Sav vocally sighed, “It wasn’t fun, Nick!”

“It was to me.”

“Goddammit. Why do you play these mind games!?” Sav yelled. “Emily was not yours to….”

“Be careful what you say. Mr. Elliott is standing just outside the door.” Nick told him, amused at Sav reaction when he threatened Emily, if he didn’t end their affair.

“What?”

Nick clasped his hands behind his back, then jerked his head toward the door, “See for yourself.”

Sav went over to the door and flung it open. Joe was leaning on the door frame, looking at the floor. “Ease dropping, Joe?” He asked dryly.

Joe straightened up to look at him, a frown creased his forehead. “What happened to your eye?”

Sav touched his fingers to the cut just below his eye. “Oh it...its nothing.”

“Did you read the journal Mr. Elliott?” Nick called out.

“What journal?” Sav asked and turned back to Nick.

“The one you wrote in every day.” Nick smugly replied.

“He brought it over shortly after you left.” Joe said softly.

Sav glared at Joe, then turned to face Nick. “You gave it to him?”

“It was a delightful read,” Nick rocked back on his heels. “Was it not, Mr. Elliott?”

“Uh…well, I only read a couple of pages.” Joe admitted.

Sav spun back to face Joe, a look of embarrassment and anger crossed his face, he slammed the door shut.

Joe jumped back, not expecting him to do that, then heard the lock engage and Sav yelling again.

“Why the hell did you give him my journal!? It wasn’t meant for him to read!”

“I love it when you’re angry.” Nick said seductively. “Come here.”

“Fuck you!”

“I hope you do.” Came Nick’s reply.

“Not going to happen after tonight.” Sav told him hatefully.

Nick jumped into action and flew at him, slamming Sav against the wall with a loud thud. “Pointless to fight me, when you already know I will win.” He hissed and crushed Sav’s lips in a demand kiss.

Sav angrily shoved him a couple of feet away, “Forget it, I’m not in the mood for your demands tonight.” He growled deeply and moved away from the wall.

Nick watched him a moment and rushed him again, spinning him around to roughly grab his shirt front, then pulled him close. “You’re denying me of what I want?”

“Yes.” Sav replied between clenched teeth.

Nick pulled Sav’s feet out from under him with his foot, easily dropping him to the floor. Coming down on top of him, Nick wrapped his fingers around his throat, while his other hand started ripping at his shirt.

“Get… off... me!” Sav yelled and clawed at his hand.

Nick backhanded Sav across the face, the force of his blow stunned him. Putting all his weight on Sav’s chest, Nick roughly jarred his head aside, to brutally sink his fangs into his neck. Sav yelled from the pain and tried to wiggle out from under him, but Nick only bit down harder.

Getting his fill and his point across, Nick withdrew his teeth and sprang to his feet, reaching down for Sav, he yanked him up, then roughly shoved him into the wall face first.

“Don’t deny me again. You know what will happen.” Nick hissed in his ear.

All the fight left him once Sav hit the wall. “Whatever.”

Nick backed away from him and Sav slowly turned around. Taking a deep, steadying breath, he wiped the blood from his lip. Nick watched him a moment before finally going to the balcony and was gone. Sav breathed a sigh of relief that he didn’t carry it any further. He slid down the wall, pulling his knees to his chest.

The pounding drew his attention to the door. “Go away Joe.”

“Sav open the damn door.” Joe shouted and pounded harder.

He pushed himself from the floor. Unlocking the door, Sav barely opened it, giving him time to turn away before Joe could see him.

“Did he leave?” Joe asked looking around.

“Yes, he left.” Sav told him and eased his torn shirt off his shoulder, throwing it on the floor.

Joe noticed the blood trial down his back and the bruising on his shoulder. Slowly approaching him, he cautiously, but gently touched the marks. Sav jumped away, spinning to face him, briefly meeting his gaze before looking away.

Joe sighed heavily and went to the bathroom, returning shortly with a warm washcloth. Going over to where Sav stood staring out the window, he began to wipe the blood from his back, then stepped in front of him, to clean his face.

“Don’t.” Sav whispered turning his head away.

Joe did anyway. “Why do you let him do this?”

“I don’t have much of a choice.”

“Every one has choices Sav.” Joe told him.

“I don’t.” Sav briefly looked at him, then turned away again. “It doesn’t matter what I do, his demands will always be there. It wouldn’t matter where I go to try and hide, he would eventually find me.”

Joe continued to wipe his face until Sav pushed him away. “What you wrote in your journal, is it true?”

“Nick had no right giving that to you.”

“I never knew you had those kind of….” Joe started.

“Drop it OK.” Sav quickly pushed past, then went into the bathroom, slamming to the door behind him.

 _‘OK.’_ Joe thought. _‘_ _I’ll just have to try another time. When he’s not in this kind of a mood.’_

Leaving his room, Joe went to his own and laid in bed for hours thinking about what he had read. He didn’t want to believe any of it, even thou over the years he had noticed the simple gestures from Sav. The occasional times when Joe saw him watching him. Even the suitable touches in the past had meaning to them now. Joe had never thought about any of this until he read those few pages in Sav's journal. It unnerved him to think that Sav would want that kind of relationship with him. Joe pushed those thoughts away and tried to sleep, but his mind could not shut out those thoughts so easily. The sun was just peeking over the horizon when his eyes finally grew heavy, his mind calm enough for him to drift off.


	37. Chapter 37

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt37)

Joe spent most of the day in the studio. He went over the demos and wrote down notes. He didn’t understand how, all of a sudden he wanted to get this done. He hadn’t so much as went into the studio for over two years. He didn’t even want to work on the next album until now. Maybe everyone was right in what they said, he was to consumed with finding Sav, that nothing else mattered.

Now that he was back, they all clicked together as a team again, reawakening the drive and determination. It wasn’t at all easy times, sure Sav was back, but that didn’t mean he would help with the next album. Most of the time would sleep all day and when the sun went down, he left, leaving Joe to do everything until the guys arrived in a few days.

Nick had came by several times, either to goad Sav into a fight, then make up for it or engaged Joe in a pissing contest of words, that meant absolutely nothing. Nick just liked to get Joe going and leave, laughing at him when he would get angry and start shouting at him.

The doorbell rang, interrupting his thoughts. When Joe opened the door, Vivian was standing there looking up.

“You have creepy crawlers Joe.”

“The sun doesn’t shine on this side, they like the warm shade,” Joe smiled and ushered him inside after a quick embrace. “Hey, good to see you to. How are you?”

“I’m good, ready to start on the album.” Vivian said.

“Yeah me too...finally. How is the baby?”

“Oh great, growing to fast. Next thing I know she will be trying to pick up my guitars. How have you been?” Vivian said putting emphases on his words.

“A little tried maybe, giving the situation.” Joe replied.

“Yeah, Phil told me some of it. How is he doing?”

“Fine I guess. He’s upstairs sleeping.”

“I was shocked when Phil told me where he has been for two years.”

“I was floored when he showed up on my door step. He was badly beaten by that maniac, he bounced back quickly thou, but still has bad days.” Joe lead him into the living room.

“Phil didn’t go into details.”

“I’m not either. I didn’t want to know what I _do_ know about that.”

“But Sav told you?”

“Yeah, it paints a really good picture in my head.” Joe replied, running his fingers through his hair.

“That bad?”

“To put it mildly yes.” Joe shrugged his shoulders, an indication that the conversation about Sav was over. “Make yourself at home of course. Your room is ready if you want to put your stuff away.”

“I'll do that and meet you in the studio.” Vivian hoisted his bags and went upstairs.

Phil and Rick showed up a short time later. They all sat around the kitchen table getting caught up on what’s been going on with them. They asked Joe a lot of question about Sav, he told them very little, opting to have Sav tell them when he got out of bed soon.

Joe looked over at the clock. “He should be up soon.” As if on cue, a door upstairs slammed shut.

“Doesn’t sound like he is in a good mood.” Phil commented, looking to Joe for conformation.

“Just remember guys don’t crowd him or ask a bunch of question when he comes down.” Joe told them.

“Actually seeing him is good enough for me.” Rick said.

They continued to talk for a while.

“I thought he was coming down?” Vivian asked.

“Guess not. I’ll go see what’s keeping him.” Joe said as he got up from the table and disappeared upstairs. He was only gone a few minutes when he came back in the room. “He’s gone.”

“I didn’t see him leave.” Rick said.

“He must have gone out the back.” Came Joe’s reply. “He’ll be back later, if you can stay up that late.”

“I don’t know about anybody else, but I will. Haven’t seen him in almost three years and I’m not going to miss that because I’m tried.” Vivian told every one.

“I’m not either, just sitting around and getting caught up with everyone will keep me awake.” Rick put in.

They sat in the kitchen until the early morning hours, talking about the album. Going through the songs they had and how some of them could be improved. Joe showed them one that Sav had written while he was gone.

“Has he put this one tape yet Joe?” Phil asked.

“No, he refuses to.”

“Why, it’s great. The lyrics stand out and the music is arranged beautifully, the way I hear it in my head. It has all the hooks to be a number one single.”

“Try to convince him of that.” Joe huffed and sat back in his chair. “I shouldn’t have shown it to you. He doesn’t want anything to remind him of that time.”

“We have to. He can record this just like it is and not change anything and you could come behind him to do the vocals.”

“Then you ask him.” Joe said. “But it will probably take all of us to convince him it’s an excellent song. Believe me, we’ll have our work cut of for us when we do.”

“Was it that bad?” Rick asked, trying to get Joe to talk more about Sav’s ordeal.

“Yeah form what’s he told me. He doesn’t talk about it much any more. Actually I’ve hardly seen him since that….well it’s been awhile.”

“What does he do all day?” Rick asked.

“He sleeps. When he gets up he leaves. I’ve been in the studio most of the time and don’t realize he’s gone. When he comes back, I’m asleep.”

“He’s sleeping habits will be tough on the road once we tour again.” Vivian commented.

“He’ll just have to adjust to it.” Rick shrugged his shoulder.

“I doubt that…” Joe’s voice trailed off when he heard the commotion outside.

Someone tripped over the chairs on the patio, a thud on the wall just beside the door. Sav’s voice floated in. “Not out here, can’t you wait.” He came into view through the French doors. He fumbled for the knob and pulled it open. Sav walked in laughing.

“Where in world did you find her. She was great and the look on…” Sav stopped short when he saw everyone. Nick had been looking at the floor and he bumped into him. Sav elbowed in the stomach to get his attention. “Uh oh, Joe called a band meeting. I’m in trouble. Couldn’t find your guitar strings Joe.” he chuckled.

Joe stared at him and smiled. “Funny.”

“Hey Rick how’s it going.” Sav said, waving like a school boy.

“Good to see you Sav.” Rick said as he got up from the table, approaching himto give a quick embrace.

Sav looked over at Vivian. “How’s the baby Vivian.”

“Growing every day, welcome home Sav.” Vivian replied smiling.

“You look better than the last time I saw you.” Phil commented. “Healed quickly I see.”

“I feel better to, thanks to Nick. You guys remember Nick.” Sav turned a little and pointed at him.

“Uh, did we miss something here?” Vivian asked, clearly puzzled by what it meant. “Phil said you heal quickly.”

“Oh Joe didn’t tell you. I tried to kill myself, but it didn’t work. I didn’t get it in far enough.” Sav laughed.

“I don’t find it funny.” Joe remarked.

“You were here Joe?” Vivian said stunned.

“Oh yeah he was, even helped me out.”

“You made me by holding my hands around…” Joe grumbled from his seat.

Rick cut him off. “Wait a minute, I’m lost.”

“Come on Joe, you mean to tell me you didn’t say anything to them?”

Joe sat up in his chair and held Sav’s eyes, “You're drunk.”

“Of course I am, have to indulge every now and then. Anyway Nick and I got into a fight, I wouldn’t go back to his house. Nick threatened to kill Rebecca and Joe grabbed the chair leg, then threatened to kill me if he didn’t let her go. Well I had no intention of going back to that house of horrors. So I just shoved the chair leg into my chest as hard as I could.” Turning to Nick and hitting him with a hard glare, “Hurt like a sonofabitch to so don’t make me do that again. I don’t remember much after that. Left a really ugly hole....”

“You shouldn’t even be alive!” Rick exclaimed.

“You’re very talkative tonight.” Joe commented. 

“Whew, that was a lot to say too.” Sav went to the pantry and pulled out one of the green bottles. He drank some of it, then handed it to Nick. “Here drink some of that.” Nick drank his fill and handed it back to him. Sav took the bottle of liquor from the cabinet and poured some in the other bottle. Shaking it up, he poured some in two glasses, passing one to Nick, he was unsure about drinking it. “I didn’t poison it. Drink up it’s my own blend and not to bad if I should say so myself.” Sav quickly drank his down and poured another.

Nick sipped at his and coughed. “It’s a little strong.”

“I know, that’s how I like it.” Sav smiled. “Anyway, to answer your question Rick. By all normal standards, I should be dead.”

“What do you mean?” Vivian said looking from Joe to Sav.

“You guys remember Lacey. She gave me something that changed my life forever and it’s great...”

“He’s a vampire.” Joe called out nonchalantly.

“I like how you said that Joe.” Sav chuckled.

Rick started laughing at the joke. “Now I know you’ve lost it.” He noticed that no one else was laughing. “This isn’t a joke?”

“No.” Phil said.

“How do you know?” Rick turned to him.

“I was here the night he tried to kill himself, I saw it first hand. It was something I’d rather not see again.”

“I don’t plan on doing it again.” Sav replied. “So anyway what’s the meeting about. Has Joe told you he’s going to fire me from the band?”

“No, that’s not why we’re here.” Joe snorted.

Sav huffed in his deadpan way. “I’m surprised, considering the circumstances.”

“What circumstances would those be?” Joe said turning to him.

“I haven’t contributed one note to this album. I figured what you read in my book Joe, you wouldn’t want me around.”

“Can we get back to the vampire part?” Vivian said looking around.

“You have put in one song Sav.” Phil told him.

“I did. Which one is that?”

Phil shuffled through the papers on the table and held it up, “This one.”

Sav went over to the table and took it from him, he glanced at it, then crumbled it up. “No.”

“Why not, it’s brilliant? The words, the way you arranged the music it…”

“I said no.” Sav cut him off.

“He’s right Sav,” Joe started. “It is one of the best songs you’ve ever written.”

“I’d like to hear about him and this vampire thing too, isn’t that right Vivian?”

Vivian shook his head in agreement with Rick, but the others where ignoring them.

“I don’t care what you guys decide on, what should go on the album. I’ll put in my part, but this will not be one of them.”

“It could be the best song of the whole record, it could set the direction of where we want to take the sound.” Phil quickly informed him.

“Find another one. You should have never showed them this Joe, you of all people know why.”

“I know that. It’s a great song and should be included on the record.”

“Every time we play it on stage, it will bring back those memories of a time I’d rather forget.” Sav said, he was getting angry and Joe didn’t miss the tone in his voice.

“You’re capable of blocking it out.” Joe replied sarcastically.

“I’ll forget you said that.” Sav replied in the same sarcastic tone while glaring at him.

“We would like to put it on the record.” Joe replied and held his steady gaze.

“I have to agree with Joe.” Phil put in.

“I asked you about it weeks ago, you didn’t even entertain the idea, just walked away. Everyone, except you agrees to...” Joe reminded him.

Sav threw his arms up in aggravation, “It’s always been about what Joe wants!”

“That’s not true Sav and you know it.”

“Yes it is. From the very first day, if it wasn’t what you wanted, it was not worth your time.” Sav replied his voice on the verge of yelling.

“If it wasn’t for the things I did, we would not be where we are today.”

“Bullshit. I’ve put as much blood and sweat in this band as you have. Maybe more, since it was _my_ band to begin with.”

“I think we all have at one point or another.” Joe reminded him.

“You should have had the next album done ye…” Sav told them.

“Richard!” Nick shouted, cutting him off.

He spun around. “What!” Sav yelled in return.

“We should go.” Nick said quietly.

Sav saw the meaning in his eyes. He turned back to the others, locking his eyes on Joe.

“Well,” He said softly. “If you put that song on the album without my knowledge, I’ll walk.” He glared at Joe a few seconds more. Turning around he and Nick went upstairs, slamming the door to his bedroom.

“He has a much shorter temper now.” Rick observed.

“That’s not the only thing he has,” Joe replied with a sharp raise of his brows. “He has very sharp, impressive teeth to go along with that temper.”

“Have you seen them?” Rick asked excitedly.

“Yes, up close and personal.” Joe replied.

“Did you see them Phil?” Vivian wanted to know.

“Yeah around Nick as he beat the shit out of him.”

“You’re kidding.” Vivian said.

“No, really, he did. Threw Sav all the way across the room like a rag doll.”

“OK, let me get this straight. Sav has been a...are you sure you didn’t dream all of it?”

“No.” Joe and Phil said at the same time.

“A vampire…crazy. During the tour, when he disappeared the first time, is when Lacey...then disappeared again for over two years with Nick... shows up here. How long ago was it Joe?” Rick looked to Joe.

“Uh...I don’t know….seven months, maybe longer.”

“You didn’t phone anyone to tell us he was here?” Rick countered.

“He asked me not to. He didn’t want a lot of people hovering over him.”

“Since when did we keep secrets from each other?” Rick asked.

“Never, until now.” Joe replied. “Look, I’m not the one who wanted it that way. After about two weeks of living here with him and all the baggage he brought back from that time. Believe me, I wanted to phone one of you.”

“Rebecca called me in Spain.” Phil put in. “She wasn’t sure what was going on and was worried about Joe. I took the first flight out. Joe was strung out, Sav was even worse. Found him in their bedroom closet the day I got here.”

“Why was he in the closet?” Vivian asked.

“I have nightmares.” Sav said from the stairway. Everyone turned in his direction.

Joe didn’t turn around, then mumbled, “He likes to sneak up on you too.”

Sav came further into the room. “Your right Rick, we’ve never had secrets between us in all the years we’ve known each other. Now you know and to make this as short as possibly. I’ll tell you and Vivian the rest. I was with Nick for that time. He had me locked in a room with no outside contact to speak of. I had to rely on him for everything. Joe has only guessed at some of it, other than what I told him. Nick would physical and mentally abuse me whenever it suited him. He would bring in women to play with my head and to lighten the mood so he could get what he wanted. One he killed right in front of me because I would not submit to him.”

“What do you mean by submit?” Rick asked.

“I won’t go into details about that. I’m sure you can figure it out, but I will tell you this, the same thing I told Joe. Everything I did there, I did to survive, nothing more. It was two and half years of living in hell that I want to forget. Vampires have excellent memories, so forgetting is not that easy. I don’t want to play a song that I wrote while I was there, that would remind me of any of it.”

“If you want to try and forget those times. Why is he here now?” Joe asked looking at him.

“I killed a woman last week Joe.” Sav said grimly.

Joe stood up then. “You did what?”

“It wasn’t Emily if that’s what you’re thinking. I broke it off with her. It’s hard to control blood lust sometimes and right now, I can’t.”

“What is that, blood lust?” Vivian wanted to know.

Sav swung his gaze to him. “Uncontrollable desire to take warm human blood.”

“That was a very forward explanation.” Vivian grumbled.

Rick glanced around the table. “Is that the only one you killed?”

“No, there have been others. I’m not fond of that part of being a vampire, but our nature sometimes requires...”

“I don’t believe this!” Vivian exclaimed.

“That’s why you won’t do…” Joe started.

Sav cut him off. “We’ll keep that between us.”

“So you _and_ Nick….are…uh?” Rick tried to ask.

“Yes.”

“But you would eventually kill another.” Vivian commented.

“When it gets difficult to control, I really don’t have a choice.” Sav replied.

“You didn’t with Joe.” Phil reminded him.

“What did he do Phil?” Vivian asked.

“I took the blood that he offered.” Sav answered for him.

“I didn’t offer the first or second time.” Joe held his hand up to stop the questions. “Third time, yes. That’s how I know about how sharp his teeth are.”

“You must have lost your mind Joe.” Vivian said.

“At that moment in time, I think I did.”

“This is unbelievable.” Rick said, then started laughing. “Vampires...they don’t exist.” He glanced around. Nobody else was laughing. He then looked to Sav, clearing his throat. “Sorry.”

“This meeting veered off into a different direction.” Joe commented as he looked at Sav.

Everyone was silent for a while. Vivian and Rick were deep in there own thoughts about what they just found out.

“Well now that everybody knows the truth. I’m going to entertain my guest.” Sav went back upstairs to find Nick lounging on the bed waiting for him. “Why do you always assume I want that?”

“It matters not. You know what will happen if you refuse me.”

“It does matter to me. I’m not in the mood now.” Sav told him.

“Then you need to get in the mood.”

“Dammit Nick, not tonight!”

Nick slowly got up from the bed to approach him. “I could force you.”

“Fine, do it.” Sav huffed, anger easily finding its way back into his voice.

Nick’s hand came out of no where to back hand him in the face. Sav spun around and hit the wall. He turned back to Nick, wiping the blood from his lip.

Before Sav realized what he was doing he shoved Nick backwards. “I hate it when you do that.”

Nick stumbled back. Getting his balance, he glared at Sav a moment. Rushing forward, he pinned him to the wall. “Is that the way you want to play this out? Rough. You like it rough don’t you.” Nick said heatedly.

“No, I didn’t….”

Nick stepped back to hit him again. Grabbing the shirt front, he tore it open, several buttons went flying. He pinned him to the wall again leaning in to kiss him. Sav quickly turned his head and Nick grabbed his chin, forcing his head back, then crushed his lips.

Sav struggled to push him away, biting down on his lip, Nick grunted, jerking away from him, giving Sav the chance he needed. He shoved him across the room and ran out the door.

Nick growled in protest and went after him. He caught him at the top of the stairs, sending them both to the floor. Sav kicked his way lose, tumbling down the stairs, he landed on the kitchen floor flat on his back. Nick was on him before he could move, grabbing his arms and roughly strengthened them above his head.

Everyone at the table stared in shocked silence at the scene in front of them. Joe and Phil quickly got up and went towards them.

“Don’t interfere!” Sav yelled.

Joe stopped where he was as Nick hit him again. His hand went around his throat and started choking him.

“Stop…it….” Sav rasped out. That only increased the pressure on his neck. Nick punched him again. Sav felt the grip on him loosen a little, giving him the opportunity to pull them free.

With every ounce of strength he had, he swung his fist up to collide with Nick’s chin, sending him across the floor. Sav scrambled to his feet, the slick tile floor made him stumble and fall. Getting up quickly he closed the distance and flung the door open. He ran out onto the patio, leap into the blackness, he heard Nicks bellow of rage fading behind him.

Joe felt helpless as he watched them fight. From the expression on everyone’s face, they felt the same. If they interfered it would only make it worse for Sav. All they could do was stand there and watch in anger as Nick hit him several more times before he got away. Joe stepped back when Nick roared with rage turning in his direction, then flew with lightening speed toward him. Joe stiffened when he felt Nick yank him against his chest.

“You are his favorite.” Nick said around his fangs. Joe stood dead still not wanting to provoke him any further. “Did you tell your little friends off Rick’s desire to have you?”

“No.” Joe softly replied. He was by no means small, he had at least two inches on Nick. His superior strength kept him from struggling against him knowing that it wouldn’t do any good.

Phil took a step forward and Joe darted his eyes in his direction, causing Phil to stop where he was.

“It’s his deepest, dark secret. I told you should give it a try, he’s an exceptionally good lover in every way. He can be gentle or brutal, doesn’t matter which, he’s good either way. But you will never find out, as a repercussion in his defiance tonight, your life will end.”

“If you do that he will never be yours again, he forgot about Lacey. If you kill me he won’t forget. It will only drive him further away from you.” Joe told him.

“Doesn’t matter. I could lock him up again...this time he will not get away.” Nick growled close to his ear. “Now I would like to know what it is that he finds so attractive in you.”

Joe knew what was coming and he began to struggle. Nick grabbed his chin, forcefully turning his head to expose his neck. Running his tongue over the vein, Nick bared his fangs. Joe felt the sharp points touch his skin and struggled more, causing Nick to tighten his grip.

“Nick wait…” Phil yelled out.

Nick spun his golden hued glare to him.

“You don’t want to do this. Joe is right, it will only drive Sav away. He may even try and kill himself again. He may even succeed this time. Then what will you do?” 

Nick suddenly released Joe and turned him around. He proceeded to straighten Joe’s shirt. “You’re right, it would.” Nick smirked, his whole attitude changed in one breath.

Joe’s anger rose without warning. He swung his fist up and caught Nick in the chin. “You sonofabith.”

Nick stumbled backwards as Joe took a step toward him. Phil and Vivian were on him in seconds keeping him from going at him.

“That was rather prudent wasn’t it?” Nick said rubbing his chin.

“I think you better leave.” Phil said evenly.

“Well it’s been fun gentlemen. Hope we can do it again some time.” Nick told them as he moved to the door he turned to face them. “Inform Richard he will get his punishment, one way or another.”

They watched him as he went out the door and quickly shut it behind him.

“Oh shit Joe.” Vivian started. “Is that what you’ve had to put up with?”

“That and more.” Joe told them and sat heavily in the chair.

“Well I don’t want to hear more. I think I’ll go to bed now and wake up, maybe this is all bad a dream.” Rick said.

“It’s not. I’ve tried that many times already.” Joe confided in them as he rubbed his neck.

“That scared the shit out of me.” Rick said.

“You’re not the only one.” Vivian put in. “Should we go look for him?”

“No, he’ll come home when he knows that Nick is not around.” Standing back up, Joe looked at them. “It’s been a long night, try to get some rest. Nothing more will happen tonight.”

Rick and Vivian had gone upstairs to try and get some sleep. Phil followed them later. Joe chose to sit in the studio until the sun was up. He drifted to sleep on the couch waiting for Sav to come home, but he never did that day. 


	38. Chapter 38

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt38)

 _‘_ _W_ _here was that music coming from?’_ Joe thought. He knew he was dreaming because nobody here could play the piano that good, not even him. Joe came out of the fog of sleep and listened, it had to be the radio. He sat up and tried to figure out where it was coming from and finally realized it was from the studio. Before reaching the door he heard Sav laugh at something.

Stepping inside he saw Sav with his guitar and Nick sitting at the keyboard. Joe watched them a moment. _‘_ _How can Sav sit there and enjoy Nicks company. After_ _the_ _shit he put him through?’_ Joe wondered. He’ll never understand his motives for keeping Nick around, even if it meant he was helping Sav not to kill anyone again.

Sav glanced up when saw him come in. “Hi Joe.”

“Good evening Mr. Elliott. I trust you are feeling better.” Nick said with a smirk.

“No thanks to you.” Joe shot back.

“I see you didn’t lose your since of humor,” Nick replied. “After that little episode the other night.”

“Want to join us Joe?” Sav asked.

“I’d rather fall into a hole.” Joe said dryly.

“That can be arranged Mr. Elliott.”

Sav barely contained his laughter at that remark. “Come on Nick, be nice.”

“He doesn’t know how to be nice Sav, haven’t you figured that out yet?”

“I understand you play piano Mr. Elliott?” Nick asked, letting his comment slid.

“Some.”

“Then I can teach you the finer points of playing. After all, I did learn from the best.” Nick said as his fingers gracefully gliding across the keys.

“Yeah and who would that be?”

“Three hundred years ago I sat with Beethoven and watched him write some of the best known symphonies.”

“Is that is suppose to impress me.” Joe scoffed.

“No, not in the least, but if you want to learn, you must get a proper piano. This electronic stuff has a different sound.” Nick told them.

“Well, I don’t have extra money to buy a piano.” Joe replied.

“Then I’ll order one for you.”

“To try and get on my good side, forget it. Don’t buy me anything, you keep it.”

“I have several already, included the last one that Beethoven played on before he passed away.” Nick told him as a matter of fact.

“Joe, take a look at these riffs and tell me what you think.” Sav said changing the subject, holding out a piece of paper for him. Joe came over to him and took the paper to glance at it.

“Want me to play it?”

Trying to ignore Nick and his steady gaze, Joe turned slightly so that he couldn’t see him, “Sure go ahead.”

Sav played the notes on the acoustic guitar as Joe listened. “Sounds good. We’ll have to work on some lyrics.”

Sav smiled brightly, “Great, pull up a chair.”

Joe hesitated and finally sat in his chair. Taking the paper, he jotted down a couple of things before they started talking about lyrics. They worked for hours throwing this line in and that line out. Nick giving them suggestion in some areas and Joe threw them out, reminding him he was just an observer.

Nick stayed at the piano playing the keys softly. Sav watched Joe as he concentrated on the lyrics. Nick could feel him through their bond and knew what he wanted.

Sav got up and walked slowly over to Joe, he bent over the table to read the words he had written. Joe didn’t give it a second thought when he noticed how close he was. It just seemed natural, because he had done the same thing countless times in the past.

“Change that to everything,” Sav spoke quietly, pointing to the word. “It sounds better with that one.”

Without looking up Joe asked. “You think so?”

“Yes.” Sav replied and knelt down on his knee. He watched Joe a few more minutes before he reached up, pushing his hair back away from his face.

Joe stopped writing to look at him. Sav’s eyes were an intense blue, lightly speckled with gold. Joe found it hard to look away from them. Sav lightly trailed his fingers tips along his neck, across the throbbing vein to the firm outline of his jaw, he leaned in closer, moving slowly so not to startle Joe and brushed his lips.

Joe stood up quickly, knocking his chair over backwards. “OK…yeah well.” Joe started stumbling over his words. “I think I’ll go get some dinner.” He picked up the chair and headed for the door. He glanced at Sav who was leaning casually back on the console watching him, his lips curved up slightly. The look he was giving Joe made him more uncomfortable about the situation he found himself in. Turning around Joe left them.

“It is unwise for you to pursue this relationship with him.” Nick said from behind Sav.

“Why?” Sav asked him knowing what he was going to say.

“It would be in your best interest not to, and Mr. Elliott’s also.”

“If I don’t?” Sav started. “Oh wait, don’t answer that. I already know, punishment for disobeying you.”

“Precisely.” Nick smiled at him.

“Whatever.” Sav shot back with a wave of his hand and left him in the studio.

***

Joe ran his hand through his hair. He went over to sit at the table, trying to figure out what to do about the situation with Sav. He needed Rebecca here to talk to, but she had left to visit her mother. Telling Joe that it was for the safety of the baby since Nick decided to spend a lot of time there. After awhile, he decided he couldn’t do it on his own, he had to talk with Sav. Maybe between them they could come up with a solution, but then again there only may be one solution. Joe took a deep breath and laid his head on the table. “This isn’t going to work.” he said aloud.

“What isn’t going to work?” Phil said from behind him.

Joe rose up and looked at him. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“That deep in thought?”

“Yeah.” Joe replied softly.

“You look tried.” Phil said.

“Maybe a little. It’s been a long year.”

They were quiet for a while. Phil noticed that Joe was staring off in the distance and deep in thought again.

“Want to talk about it?” Phil finally asked.

“What?” Joe replied a few seconds later.

“Whatever you’re thinking about. Want to talk about it?”

Joe looked away from him. “No.”

Phil leaned forward, propping his arms on the table in front of him, “I was thinking about the record.”

“What about it?”

“We have enough to start recording. The record company called the other day. They wanted to know what was going on and how far we have gotten.”

“What did you tell them?” Joe asked.

“That you were to sick and that Sav was still dealing with his problems.”

“Not exactly the truth is it.” Joe chuckled.

“No. Should I have told them that Sav was a vampire and that this guy is obsessed with him? They would say were all crazy because we believe it.”

“I see your point. But your right, we do need to get started. It just seems strange that all of a sudden we need to get this done.”

“Not really. Viv and I have been working on songs for a while and you’re just now getting to where you’ll even listen to them.”

“Yeah, I have been dragging my butt on this one, that’s not like me.”

“We understood why. That’s why we didn’t push you.” Phil told him.

“Thanks and I appreciate it too.”

“I guess the first order of business is where do we want to record.”

Joe looked thoughtful for a moment. “We could do it here, but this studio really doesn’t have all the necessary equipment. The studio isn’t finished at my house in Dublin. What about Holland? We had a great vibe there last time.”

“Sounds good to me. I’ll phone them and get some studio time.”

“We can leave in two weeks. That gives us enough time to get things straight here.”

“What about Sav?”

“What about him? He’ll come or he wont. If not, well maybe we should think about replacing him.”

“You can’t be serious,” Phil said surprised. “In the two years he was gone you didn’t even mention that.”

“He’ll make that choice not me.”

“Don’t worry Joe, I’ll be there.” Sav said as he came into the room, going over to the pantry, he pulled out one of the bottles and drank some.

Joe noticed the bite marks on his neck, but didn’t say anything.

“I may be different, but my love for music didn’t change.” Sav told them.

“How did you hear what we were talking about?” Phil asked.

“Excellent hearing comes with being a vampire.” He said and poured out some of the liquid in the sink. Grabbing the bottle of liquor he poured a generous amount into what remained in the green bottle. Taking a drink he frowned at its taste. “To strong but I’ll get drunk faster.” Replacing the cork Sav headed to the door. “Don’t wait up kids.”

“What’s gotten into him?” Phil asked.

Joe only shrugged his shoulders.

“Something happened between you two didn’t it?” Phil asked.

“No.” Joe answered all to quickly.

Phil arched his brow at how fast Joe responded.

“It was nothing, don’t worry about it.” Joe got up from the table and left the room. Leaving Phil there to ponder his question on his own.


	39. Chapter 39

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt39)

In the weeks ahead everyone was rushing around, before the move to Holland to start recording. Joe had been on the phone just about every day setting up one thing or another. Making sure the house was taken care of while they were gone, buying plane tickets, renting a house in Holland, which was Sav’s job, usually, but he was no where to be found.

Having left after the incident with Joe in the studio and had yet to return. Some people did come in to pack his stuff and cleaned his room, even brought in new furniture. They took every thing except what he would need for the trip. He couldn’t get any answers to his questions of who hired them. Their only response, _‘they were hired to do a job, answer no questions’_. Joe had to be satisfied with that, then left them alone to finish. At least he knew that Sav would be traveling with them, even when traveling on the last tour popped in his head. _‘Hope is isn’t like that again.’_ He mused to himself.

A couple of days before they were scheduled to leave Joe and Rick were sitting in the living room, going through some papers when they heard something bang against the front door. Joe put the papers down on the table, telling Rick he would get it. Going over he unlocked the door, swinging it open. He had to jump out of the way as Sav fell to the floor, a woman screamed as she fell on top of him.

“Ouch, that hurt.” Sav said and started laughing as he looked up at Joe. “Oh hi Joe. Why are you upside down?” He began to laugh again. When he noticed that Joe wasn’t laughing he stopped. “Oh Tammy this is Joe, Joe, Tammy, try saying that fast three times.”

Tammy pushed herself up off Sav and straightened her clothes. Several buttons were undone on her blouse and she quickly buttoned them. “Hi, nice to meet you.”

Sav jumped to his feet and noticed Rick in the living room. “Hey Rick, how’s it going. That’s Rick over there. Best one armed drummer in the world. Matter of fact, the only one.”

Joe finally spoke up. “Where have you been Sav?”

“Who’s Sav?” Tammy asked.

“Oh that’s me,” He started with a chuckle “Too many Rick’s gets confusing after a while.”

Taking in Sav’s slightly off kilter stance and how fast he was talking, Joe sighed but still asked, “Are you drunk?”

Sav spun his head toward him and swayed, “Which one you want answered first?”

“Both.” Joe shot back.

“I told you not to wait up. And yes I am.”

“That was over a week ago.” Joe commented.

“Was it?” Sav frowned, scratching his head. “I don’t keep track of time any more...I mean...what’s the point.” He laughed at his own joke. “...I do have forever.”

“You could have at least called.” Joe grumbled and shut the door.

“Is he your keeper Rick?” Tammy asked.

“No,” He answered trying to stifle a laugh. “But he tries to be.”

“He looks kind of mad.” Tammy observed.

“He probably is. Anyway...” He started and went over to Joe. “He’ll get over it.”

Joe just stared at him as he ran his finger down his chest. Before Joe even knew what was happening, Sav pushed him against the wall and kissed him full on the lips. Stepping back a few seconds later, he patted Joe’s chest.

“Sorry, couldn’t help. It was just the look on your face was very appealing.” Sav took Tammy’s hand and led her to the stairs. Seeing Rick sitting in the chair with his mouth open at what he just saw. “You might want to close your mouth Rick, it might get a bit dry in there.”

Rick snapped his mouth shut and looked over at Joe, who was staring at the floor.

He finally made his way back to the sofa and flopped down, then looked at Rick, Joe held his hand up to stop any questions before he could ask. “Not a word.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything.” Rick told him.

Several hours later they called it a night and went to bed. Joe was having problems sleeping lately and he didn’t want to rely on drugs to help him. All these problems with Sav were weighing heavily on him. Now with the new development in their relationship, he had no idea how deal with it. Joe rolled to his side, noticing the dim light on the horizon through the window. ‘Maybe I should try harder to talk Rebecca into going.’ She didn’t want too, being pregnant and not wanting to be in the way for a record that was long over due. Is what she kept telling him.

He heard the door to Sav’s room close and someone go down the hall, then the front door closed. He guessed it was Tammy leaving. Joe glanced over at the clock, to see it read almost six a.m.

“I know your not asleep, Joe.”

Joe almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of his voice. “Damnit Sav, stop doing that.”

“Sorry. We need to talk.”

“About what?” Joe asked, but he already knew.

“About the other day, what happened earlier, how to deal with it in the future.” Sav softly replied.

“Not now, I’m tried, I haven’t been sleeping very good lately.”

Sav didn’t say anything more, he pushed himself away from the door and was gone. Joe could have hit himself for that. They did need to talk about it and get things straightened out. _‘Why now of all times? Why not ten years ago? This is just too crazy. His best friend is a vampire and now he wants to go elsewhere with their friendship. He never thought Sav was like that, hell he wasn’t. This has only just came up since he returned from that hell hole that Nick had_ _put_ _him in._ _W_ _hat was he going to do about it? Go ahead, do it and be done with it or just leave it alone,_ _hoping_ _it work itself out in th_ _e future_ _.’_ Joe grabbed his pillow to cover his face, yelling his frustration in the soft material.

****

Joe stared at the ceiling for what seemed like the hundredth time in as many days. He would never make it through the recording of this album if he doesn’t get any rest. Finally giving up, he rolled out of bed, took a shower and dressed. Heading downstairs he stopped at Sav’s door, hesitating he knocked. Rolling his eyes he though _why am I_ _knocking, he wont hear it_? Opening the door Joe looked in. He didn’t see him in bed. Going further into the room, he checked the bathroom, closet and under the bed, but he wasn’t here. “Great we leave in a couple of hours and he isn’t here.” Joe said aloud.

Making his way downstairs, Phil was on the phone making last minute arrangements. Joe had made the trip plans with Sav in mind. Making sure that they only traveled at night and timing the arrival at the house in Holland before the sun came up over there. No one seemed to mind that he had done it that way. They were just glad that Sav was going.

Finishing his call, Phil hung up and turned to Joe, “I thought you were going try and sleep up until we left.”

“Who said I was sleeping.” Joe replied.

“Maybe you should see a doctor.” Phil commented.

“I wouldn’t know what to tell them as to why I can’t sleep.”

“Anything, just not the truth.” Phil said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Yeah well maybe it will better once we get to Holland. Have you seen Sav today?”

“Not since he left the other day.”

“He came home last night, drunk again I might add. I think he left again, he’s not in his room.” Joe informed him.

“Really. Does he know we’re leaving tonight?”

“Yes, he knows. I told him a hundred times.”

“Think he’ll be here on time?”

“I don’t know, just have to wait and see.”

“Well, I’m ready. It’s going to feel good to finally get back in the studio.”

“Yeah same here. I’m looking forward to the tour also,” Joe smiled. “That’s the best part.”

Vivian and Rick came in a short time later, all excited to be finally leaving to record the next album.

“Shouldn’t we be leaving soon?” Vivian asked. “It is a long way to the airport and the traffic this time of day.”

“We’re waiting on Sav.” Phil told them.

“Is he coming. I didn’t think he was flying over with us.” Rick wanted to know.

“He’s supposed to be, his suitcase is upstairs packed.” Phil told them.

Not long after Phil said that Sav breezed into the house. “Hey, thought you guys would have been gone already.”

“We’re waiting on you. Where have you been?” Phil asked.

“Hiding from the sun. I couldn’t go out until it was safe. Didn’t want to get burned, it’s nasty and it hurts.” Sav told them.

“We’re going to miss our plane if we don’t leave now.” Joe told them.

“Let me get my stuff.” Sav flew from the room and was back in seconds.

Phil was laughing when he came back.

“What’s so funny?” He asked looking from one to the other.

“Sav, I hope you don’t do that on stage. People will want what ever it is you’re on.” Phil said and laughed more.

“I’ll try not to. Hey, you can always put a chain around my foot, that way I wouldn’t be able to.” Sav jokingly said.

They all erupted in laughter again at the mental image that proposed.

“Lets go, we’re running late.” Joe told them heading for the door. Everybody grabbed their stuff and went to the cars.

“Joe and I will go in my car. You guys in that one.” Sav told them as he pointed to the pale blue 1962 Cadillac. 

“Nice wheels Sav. Who’s is it?” Vivian asked.

“Nick’s, he let me borrow it for tonight.” Sav told them.

“Didn’t he have that one in Toronto when you vanished? I remember seeing him drive it.” Phil wanted to know.

“He takes it every where...except the house he had me locked in...has a huge trunk to hide in from the sun.”

“You’re going to blow me out of the car with the top down.”

“Come on, Joe. Where’s your since of adventure? It’s great, almost like flying.” Sav told him with a brilliant smile.

“Well, I wouldn’t know about that. I can’t fly like you.”

Sav grabbed their bags and threw them in the trunk, “Oh come on Joe, get in the car.”

“Have you been drinking again?” Joe asked.

Sav looked over at him. “No. Lets go, they won’t hold the plane forever.” he went around the driver’s side to get behind the wheel. Joe went over to his side and slid into the seat. “Meet you guys at the airport.”

Going slow through the neighborhood they rode in silence, once Sav hit the highway, he sped up to well above the speed limit. Joe looked over to see how fast they were going and was startled to see that it read just above ninety.

“Slow down, your doing ninety!” Joe yelled.

He glanced down at his speed, then over at Joe. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to wreck.”

“If you do, I’ll be dead.” Joe commented.

“That’s not going happen,” Sav replied as he slowed down. “Better.”

“What do you mean?”

“Let you die.” Sav told him.

Joe just looked at him. He got the meaning behind those words and didn’t doubt that he would do it.

The drive to the airport was uneventful, except for the speeding. They rode most of the way in silence, since it was too hard to talk over the wind. Sav pulled up into the short-term parking and put the top up. After retrieving their bags from the trunk, they had to wait twenty minutes for the others to arrive.

“What took you so long Phil?” Sav asked as they came up.

“I didn’t drive as fast as you did,” Phil huffed. “It’s too dangerous on these roads.”

“We weren’t in any danger.”

“What would you have done if you wrecked? Unlike you, Joe can be killed.”

“I wouldn’t let that happen. I think I told Joe the same thing, just a short time ago.”

“If you would have wreck and he was..,” Phil started.

“I would have brought him across. Simple as that.” Sav shot back.

Joe glared at him, but didn’t say anything.

“Come on kids, lets go, were late already.” Vivian said.

Going into the terminal, they were stopped by several people wanting autographs. Joe finally had to tell them that they were late for their flight and couldn’t sign any more.

Reaching the counter first, Sav pulled out his IDand handed to it the clerk, she punched in the name.

“I’m sorry, if you’ll excuse me a moment.” She told him, then walked away.

“What’s going on Sav?” Rick asked.

Sav turned to him and shrugged his shoulders.

“ _Flight #186 to Pairs connection in New York. This is the final boarding call.”_ Came over the intercom.

“Wait a minute, isn’t that our flight?” Rick asked looking down at his conformation paper.

Joe looked at his paper also. “Yes it is and we’re not even checked in.”

“Great now we’ll have to wait for another flight.” Phil commented.

The clerk came back, followed by another woman.

“They just called final boarding for our plane.” Sav started. “What’s the hold up?”

“I’m checking that now sir.” The other woman said. 

“They’re not going to hold the plane.” Joe said watching the door close.

“Here it is Mr. Savage.” She smiled.

“I don’t see any thing to smile at, we just missed our plane.” Sav told her, a bit of anger touching his voice.

“Your seats were canceled.” She told him.

“Excuse me.” Sav shot back. “These were booked two weeks ago. Why didn’t someone from the airlines call me about conceling my reservations?”

“I’m sorry about that, a letter was sent out.”

“I didn’t get it.” Sav informed her.

Joe came up to the counter and handed his to her. “They were all reserved at the same time, did mine get canceled also?”

She took his and looked at the name. “Yes it was along with the other three.”

“OK, now the airlines has to make other arrangement for us to get there.” Joe angrily said. “Where is my refund?”

“Let me finish here and I’ll get your refund check Mr. Elliott.” She typed more information into her computer. “It says here that other arrangements have already been made.” She signaled for a porter to come over and take their bags.

“That’s very kind of the airlines to cancel our reservations and turn right around to make other arrangements.” Phil commented before Joe or Sav could. He knew both of them would go off on a tangent about the lack of airline guidelines.

“Oh, we didn’t make them someone told us not to. If you’ll follow Jeremy, he will show you where to go. Sorry for the inconvenience gentlemen. Enjoy you’re flight.” She told them, the smile never leaving her lips.

“They canceled our seats. In the past fifteen years we’ve been doing this, that has never happened.” Joe grumbled. “Where are we going?” He asked as he noticed that they were being led out of the building.

“Normally a limo would take you to the plane, but one wasn’t available and we have to walk.”

“How far?” Rick called out.

“Just over there.” Jeremy pointed across the tarmac to several large airplane hangers.

“All the way over there. That’s a long way.” Rick said.

Sav turned around and started walking backwards. “I could fly over carrying one at a time.”

“Yeah and have us arrested to be studied like lab rats.” Phil laughed.

“OK fine, but you don’t know what you’re missing.” Sav said. He looked around and spotted what he was looking for. He dropped his bags and ran over to the cart that they carry the luggage on. Glancing at it a minute, he started it up to drive it over to them. “Your limo awaits gentlemen.”

“Mr. Savage, you’re not permitted to drive one of those.” Jeremy said.

“Then the airlines should have made arrangements to transport us.” He mentioned. Rick was the first one to move, he threw his bags on and sat down.

“Well.” Sav looked at the others.

“We are to old to be acting like children.” Vivian commented as he got on, followed by Joe and Phil.

“Who’s says we re old. I don’t feel old.” Sav chuckled.

“You wouldn’t.” Vivian laughed with him.

“You sure you haven’t been drinking Sav?” Joe asked again.

“Only what I have to. Jeremy you’re up here with me.”

“I could lose my job for this.” He said and got on.

“You can work for me.” Sav said and took off.

“Doing what?” He asked.

“I don’t know. But you’ll be getting paid to do hardly anything.”

“Aren’t you guys a rock band?” Jeremy asked.

“Yeah, going to Holland to record our next album. I take it you don’t listen to rock music.”

“No, not really.” Jeremy told him.

“Doesn’t matter, you can still have a job if you need it.” Sav told him. “Which one?”

“That one over there, number 4.” Jeremy pointed.

“Must not be leaving soon, the doors aren’t even open.” Rick said.

“They’re always closed, up until they start the engines,” Jeremy told them. “You have to go through those doors.”

“Sorry you have to drive this back Jeremy. If you do get fired give me a call.” Sav told him and wrote on his canceled paper his number and signed it. Reaching into his pocket Sav pulled out some bills, pressing them into his hand. “Thanks for your help.”

“Thank you Mr. Savage, have a safe trip.”

Sav turned around to face his friends. “You all look as confused as I do. Maybe management stepped up.” Shrugging his shoulder, he grabbed his bag. “Let’s go.”


	40. Chapter 40

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt40)

**Super Long**

Vivian followed Sav into the hanger coming to a jolting stop beside him. “Whoa, look at the size of this plane.”

“We can defiantly put to rest who it doesn’t belong too and that’s the management company.” Rick commented.

“Are we in the right place?” Joe looked around the brightly lit interior of the building.

“This is the building he pointed at.” Vivian told him.

“Who does it belong too?” Phil asked glancing around at everyone.

“de Brabant Foundation.” Joe read the elegant letters on the side, just under the pilots seat. “Who is that?”

Sav stared at the large Lear Jet in front of him. “It belongs to Nick.” He said quietly. Upon knowing who the plane belong to and knowing who was behind the change in travel plans, his entire mood changed.

Moments earlier, he was laughing, relaxed, happy about recording, enjoying the stress free time without Nick hovering in the dark. Now he was quiet, subdued, if not stiff in his posture and already seemed to be on edge.

“I thought his last name was Knight.” Vivian commented.

“No,” Sav looked at him then back at the plane. “de Brabant is his birth name. The Code rules requires name change after a normal human life span. Knight is an alias.”

“How much money does this guy have?” Rick wanted to know.

“A Foundation could have that much.” Vivian suggested. “He could have donated a lot, had his name put on something, happens all the time.”

“Ah Mr. Savage, you’re here.” Came a voice behind them. Sav turned at his name. He shook the man’s hand as he extended it. “I’m Alex, your steward for the trip. I take it you and your guests found us with no problems?”

“They are not my guests.” Sav told him. “They are my friends. Is Nick here?”

“You mean Mr. de Brabant. No, he said he couldn’t make the trip.”

“That’s a relief.” Rick commented. Sav turned to glare at him.

“Gentlemen, if you’ll follow me.” Alex motioned for them to board the plane.

“It seems that Sav is what they call...a kept man,” Rick whispered in Phil’s ear.

Sav dropped his bags and turned to him. “What did you say?”

“It must be nice to have some one buy things for you like one would do a mistress.”

Before any one could move, Sav punched Rick in the face, sending him sprawling to the ground. Joe was the closest person to him and grabbed him before he could do any more harm to Rick.

“Sav that’s enough.” Joe yelled. He stopped struggling and glared at Rick. Phil was helping him up as he rubbed the pink mark on his cheek.

“I think you should both apologize for that.” Phil said.

“I don’t want his apology.” Sav huffed, shrugging Joe off. He went over to retrieve his bags and boarded the plane.

“I hope this doesn’t happen on the trip.” Alex mumbled.

“It won’t.” Sav yelled.

“That was uncalled for Rick.” Joe said.

“It’s the truth and we all know it.” He shot back.

“We don’t know that, just don’t say it again.” Joe retorted.

“And be punched like that again. He packs a good one.”

“That was probably a fraction of what he has.” Phil informed him.

“Gentlemen please.” Alex said motioning towards the plane again.

“At least we don’t have to sleep with him.” Rick commented. Joe stopped and turned around to glare at him this time.

“Sorry.”

Climbing aboard, Alex noticed Sav. “I see you found what you needed, Mr. Savage.”

“Wasn’t hard. I smelled it before I even came in.”

Alex only smiled. He hurriedly put their things away and showed them around.

“There is only one small cabin to sleep in should anyone want to use it. The bar is fully stocked, along with a special blend for you Mr. Savage, that you have already found. We tried to bring in what you like, but with such short notice, it was hard. I know you all sleep different schedules, but I will try to prepare your breakfast so it’s not cold for those who sleep later. A large selection of music or movies is at your disposal. Back here is a small bathroom with a shower.” Alex opened the door to show them.

“All the comforts of home.” Vivian commented.

“Mr. de Brabant insist on that for his clients and friends.” Alex told them.

“I’m sure that’s not all he insist on.” Rick said looking at Sav.

Joe rolled his eyes and tried to catch Sav before he bolted off the sofa beside him, but he was to slow. Sav shoved Rick deep into the chair he was sitting in.

“If you don’t want to walk to Paris, I suggest you keep your mouth shut.” Sav told him and flashed red eyes at Rick.

He was startled but undeterred to voice what was on everyone’s mind. “The truth hurts doesn’t it? For someone that wants Nick out of his life, you aren’t trying to hard, so I guess that means you like it.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sav hissed in his face.

“You like being beat and fucked by another man...” Rick shot back.

Sav pushed him even further into the chair, causing Rick to flinch from the pressure on his chest. Joe and Phil were trying to pull him off, but he wouldn’t budge. Rick swung his fist up and Sav caught it mid air, startling Rick at his quick movement.

“Nice try,” He smiled. “Tread lightly in the water Rick. You never know what might happen.”

“Are you threatening me Sav?” Rick said angrily.

“No, I’m war…” He started. Joe had grabbed his chin and yanked his head in his direction.

“Sav let him go.” Joe calmly said as he stared into his golden eyes. Sav let him go and stood up. Joe pushed him back until he sat on the couch. Without thinking, Joe sat on his lap to keep him there.

“Rick, what the hell has gotten into you?” Vivian asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe I’m just tried of all the bullshit going on.”

“You’re asking for a death wish, is what your doing.” Vivian shot back.

“I wouldn’t go that far Vivian.” Sav said quietly. Joe elbowed him in the chest.

Alex cleared his throat. He would never get used to traveling with vampires. Their temper is one to be reckoned with. “Gentlemen if you’ll take your seats. I’ll notify the captain were ready to take off.” He disappeared to front, then came back moments later to find everyone safely buckled in their seats, “Mr. Elliott…”

“I’ll stay here.” Joe informed him. He felt it was safer to stay on Sav’s lap, then have Rick start with his accusing statements, even if most of them were true.

“Very well.” Alex replied.

The plane was being rolled out of the building, moments later the engines roared to life. The intercom crackled. “Good evening gentleman, I’m Captain Stewart. We’ll be stopping briefly in New York for fuel, before our flight continues on to Pairs for another stop, with a short delay and then on to Holland. If you have any question or concern please don’t hesitate to ask Alex or myself. Once we are air born and at cruising altitude, I’ll come back to meet you. Thank you and enjoy your flight.”

“I will if it’s like this the whole way.” Sav whispered to Joe. He elbowed Sav harder, causing him to cover his chest with his arms.

The plane slowly moved forward. Alex had switched on the TV and it showed them the view from the pilots’ seats. The plane turned and headed for the runway.

“Mr. Elliott, you should be in a seat belt for take off.” Alex said a little worried.

“I’m fine.”

“To say the least.” Came Sav’s reply. Joe could feel his fingers as Sav ran them up his back. He felt him relax under him and his breathing picked up. At least no one noticed what was going on between them. They were watching the TV as the plane taxied to the runway.

Sav inched his hand under Joe’s shirt and touched his bare skin. Joe tried to shrug his hand away, but Sav only went further under his shirt. Joe finally reached around and grabbed both of his hands to bring them around to the front to hold there.

“That’s even better.” Sav remarked.

Phil looked over at them and caught Joe’s eye. He shook his head to stop Phil’s question before he could ask. Sav tried to pull one hand away from Joe, but he held them tight.

Working his fingers under the front of Joe’s shirt, he was rewarded by the warm flesh underneath. His gripped tightened around Joe and he pulled him further back on his lap. Sav leaned up and bit him, causing Joe to jump. He did it again as Sav made his way across his back. Finally working one hand lose, Sav brought it up behind Joe. Pulling up his shirt, grazing his teeth on his skin.

Joe could feel the tips of Sav’s fangs as they scraped against his back. He glanced around nervously to make sure that no one was watching them and was relieved when no one was. Joe felt his fangs pierce his skin, but not real deep. Sav ran his tongue over the small holes and licked up the drops of blood. He moaned with delight at tasting him again. Joe felt him shift, sitting higher behind him, could feel his breath on his neck and his teeth lightly ran across the same place causing Joe to shudder.

“Joe,” He whispered. “If you don’t get off me, I’ll have no choice but to take you in that bedroom and finish what I started.”

Joe tried to twist around, but Sav held him to tight. He let go of the hand that he still held on too and tried to get up, he wouldn’t let go. He turned his head slightly and whispered. “Let go.”

Sav released him with a reluctant sigh. Joe got up, he turned around to look down at him. Sav had slumped back onto the couch with his eyes closed. Joe could see the tips of his fangs pecking out from behind his lips.

Opening his eyes Sav stared back at him. The unmistakable desire in his deep golden yellow eyes, caught Joe of guard and he knew at that moment that he was in trouble. Not from Sav, but from himself.

Sav watched the emotion flicker across his face. It took everything he had not to push him into that bedroom. Instead, he rose from the couch and found himself within inches of him. Sav reached up to touch his face, but stopped himself. Glancing in Joe’s eyes he quickly turned and went to the refrigerator. Grabbing a bottle to suck down half of it. The others watched him as he turned to face everyone. Joe was relieved when he noticed that his fangs were gone and his eyes returned to a deep blue which indicated that he was in control again.

Sav sat in a window seat and stared out at the darkness below. This was not going to be an easy trip being in such close quarters with Joe. He slumped back in the chair, taking several deep breaths and drank more of his chosen beverage.

“Would you like a glass for that Mr. Savage?” Alex asked.

“I’m fine, thanks.” Sav replied.

“The captain has turned off the seat belt light. You’re free to roam around the plane if you like. Can I get anyone anything?”

“I’ll take a wooden stake if you have one.” Rick commented dryly.

Joe spun his head in Sav’s direction. He expected him to go for Rick again, but he didn’t. He sat there looking out the window with a smile on his face.

“I’ve tried that already Rick. The only thing it did was hurt like hell.”

“Now you can carry on your affair with Nick and still try to get Joe in bed with you.”

Phil covered his face with his hands. Joe could see the muscles working in Sav’s jaw, his hands balled up into fist and the way he drew his head up straighter, only meant more trouble was on the way.

“You don’t think we haven’t noticed it for the past eighteen years. Now all of a sudden it finally comes to the surf. So what’s stopping you? Afraid he won’t respect you in the morning or should I say night.”

 _'OK that’s it.'_ Sav thought. He bolted from the chair and flew at Rick. This time he would….he slammed into Joe, sending them both to the floor. Joe landed on his back and the breath was forced from his body as Sav landed heavily on him.

Rick jumped from his seat and stepped back. Sav’s hand swiped out to grab his foot that was just out of reach. Joe held him tight around the waist with one arm and reached out with his other to grab Sav’s other arm before he could get a hold on Rick.

Phil pushed Rick to the front of the plane. “What’s wrong with you. I have seen him when he is pissed. Believe me, you don’t want to be the target. Now stop while you’re ahead.”

Sav looked down at Joe who was beneath him, breathing heavily. He glanced downward at his lips and came closer.

“Don’t.” Joe said quietly so the others wouldn’t hear.

“Another time maybe.” Sav told him and quickly got up, pulling Joe with him.

“That was a missed opportunity.” Rick called out.

Sav spun around to glare at him. He took one step before Joe bear hugged him, turning toward the back of the plane. Giving him a slight push Sav began to walk forward with Joe still holding him.

“Go for it Joe. Let me know if it’s worth it!” Rick yelled.

Sav began to struggle to get away, but Joe held him tighter. “Keep walking.” Reaching the door he shoved him into it. Pinning Sav with his body as he reached for the knob. Going inside he slammed the door shut and locked it.

“You should be thankful that Joe was here Rick.”

“At least I’m not on the receiving end of what’s going to happen in there,” Rick shot back. “I’m glad it’s not me.”

“No, if Joe wasn’t here, you’d be dead now. Sav would have beat the shit out of you and Joe is the only one that can get his attention when he’s like that.”

“Bring it on Sav!” Rick yelled.

“Do you think you can take him?” Phil started. “He’s twice as fast and stronger than you are. You don’t have a chance in hell. And one more word out of you...I’ll punch you myself.”

Rick held up his hand. “Fine, I’ll be quiet but the truth remains and you both know it.”

“That may be, but it’s Joe and Sav that have to work it out. Not for us to make rude remarks about.” Vivian butted in.

“This is going to be a long trip.” Alex mumbled to himself. He could see where Mr. de Brabant favored Mr. Savage. He was very handsome, tall, lean, an air about him that Alex couldn’t get a fix on. He also felt the tension between him and Mr. Elliott as soon as he met them in the hanger. _'What was Mr. de Brabant thinking when he put those_ _two_ _together on this plane._ _'_ He shook his head in wonder.

When Joe had the door shut and locked, he let go of Sav. He didn’t move at first, he liked the way it felt with Joe pressed against his back. Slowly turning around, Sav was only inches away from him. Joe stared back. Sav’s eyes had taken on a light golden hue to mix with the blue. Joe found himself unable to look away. Sav reached up and trailed his fingers along Joe’s chest.

“You shouldn’t pay any attention to what Rick said.” Joe finally whispered, breaking the silence.

“I’m not.” Sav’s eyes glanced down at his lips. Not being able to resist any longer, he leaned in to kiss him. Joe hesitated at first, but gave in and parted his lips, Sav dove his tongue in. Pressing his body more snug against him. Sav reached down and shot his hands under Joe’s shirt, once again feeling his warm skin beneath his hand. He moved to his throat, sucking in and biting the skin. His fingers found their way to the top of Joe’s jeans, around the front to tug on the button. Joe quickly came to his scene.

“Wait, this is…..” Sav cut him off, covering his lips again with his. Joe started pushing against him just as his hand moved down inside his jeans. Joe managed to push him away. “I can’t do this, it’s too fast.”

Sav ran his finger along his lips. “Don’t be nervous.” His voice had taken on a deeper tone that made Joe shiver.

“It’s not that. It’s just that I...I don’t know about this.” Joe managed to say.

“I can wait until you are.” With that Sav leaned in to kiss him long and deep before he pulled away. Stepping back, he flopped down on the bed to stare up at the rounded ceiling of the plane, taking in a deep breath.

“What’s wrong?” Joe asked.

Sav propped himself up on his elbows to look at him “Do you know how sexy you look?” Sav commented as he ran his eyes over him, taking in his disheveled look.

“Do you know how sexy you look, laying on that bed?” Joe startled himself when he realized what he said and looked behind him. “Did I say that?”

“You did. Come over here and we can both look sexy on the bed.” Sav smiled.

Joe chuckled. “I bet we would. Stop looking at me like that. It always made me feel uncomfortable when I caught you looking at me that way.” 

“I never meant to make you feel that way.”

“I know.” Joe replied softly.

Sav furrowed his brow. “It’s been hard...is...was...op..” Sav clamped his mouth shut.

Joe straightened his pants. “It was always easy for you tell me anything.

“All the years I spent fighting these conflicting feelings for you. Rick was right in what he said, about it all coming to the surface. You are my best friend...I...having such thoughts of us in...in that way...was...was....”

“Sav, Nick is on the phone.” Phil called through the door.

Sav rolled his eyes and fell back on the bed, covering his face. “What a way to ruin the moment. Bad timing on his part.”

“If you don’t talk to him, he’ll be banging on the door to the plane, wanting in.” Joe laughed.

Sav jumped from the bed. “That’s not funny Joe.”

“Sure it is. Could he freeze to death up here?”

Sav rolled his eyes at the notion as he moved past him. “But it’s not Nick I’m thinking of right now.”

Upon seeing him Rick couldn’t help himself. “That was quick. Can’t hold it Sav?”

“Shut up Rick.” Sav growled as he went by. Picking up the phone, he turned his back on everyone. “What?”

“Hello Richard.” Nick crooned over the line. “You sound a little flustered.”

“I’m fine. What do you want?”

“I thought I would check in and ensure everything was to your satisfaction.”

“To _your_ satisfaction you mean.” Sav shot back.

“Is there a problem?” Nick asked.

“Yes there is. We were suppose to fly on a commercial jet...is the plane yours?”

“It is.”

“You could have told me you owned a plane, changed our arrangements.”

“That would have ruined the surprise.” Nick chuckled.

“Don’t do that.” Sav scoffed. “I don’t like the way it looks from my point of view.”

“Your point of view is what?”

“Don’t be stupid Nick, you know what I mean.”

“Why don’t you enlighten me?”

Sav glanced over his shoulder at his band mates, they were all watching him. With a roll of his eyes he turned back around to stare at the bulkhead. He didn’t even need to see Nick’s face to know that he had a look of amused arrogance there. “It makes me look like your lover, kept….you know what I mean.”

“Isn’t that what you are? Besides, I’d like for you to have all the luxuries I can offer you.” 

“The only luxury you can offer me, is to get out of my life.” Sav quickly shot back, then heard Nick’s soft chuckle over the phone.

“You find your accommodations pleasing....yes?”

“Well...yes, its very nice. Just...warn me next time. The others... I don’t know, you’ll have to ask them yourself.”

“Very well, push the green button by the phone.” Nick instructed him.

“Why?”

“It’s an intercom that allows me to talk to whom ever is on the plane and they can talk back.”

Sav pushed the button and heard a click on the phone. Hanging it up, he stuffed his hands in his pockets, turning to face everyone. Rick was by the bar pouring himself some water. Vivian and Phil were sitting at the table talking quietly and Joe had just came out of the room. Joe noticed immediately that his mood had changed again when Nick’s voice come over the speakers.

“Good evening gentlemen. I’d like to apologize for the mix up at the airport. My people that work for me were suppose to notify you of the change. I will be speaking to them about that. I hope you find everything you need during your flight?”

“Yeah Joe and Sav have already made use of the bedroom.” Rick chuckled.

“Have they now.” Nick commented dryly.

“Oh yeah, they were in there all of twenty minutes doing… well you know.”

Slowly pulling one hand out, Sav gripped the edge of the door frame to keep himself in place. Joe watched him from a distance, ready to step in the way if he had too.

“I’m curious Nick.” Rick started.

“About what?”

“How much money you have. You own this plane right, you have a foundation with your name. You spend two years somewhere with our friend Sav here and you are a Homicide Detective. I know they don’t make that much money.”

“No they don’t. I have accumulated a small fortune over the years.”

“Even enough to keep your lover close.” Rick said looking at Sav.

“It is not money that keeps one close.” Nick replied.

“How much?” Rick shot back.

“Last time I was notified on the amount, which has been many years,” Nick smiled, already picturing their faces when he continued, “It amounted to around 87 billion dollars. I don’t know what it now.”

Phil made a face at the amount, as did Vivian, who silently mouthed the word “wow.”

“That’s a lot of money to keep a lover in luxury as you do with Sav.” Rick told him.

“To put it mildly yes. I put in every effort to make him happy. Can you do that Mr. Allen? I don’t think so and if it means buying him as you put it, what ever he desires, I will. Also satisfying him in the bedroom plays a big part.”

Sav had dropped his head down in embarrassment and was staring at the floor.

“Which I might add, he’s doing it with his best friend behind your back.” Rick informed him.

 _‘That’s it_ _.’_ Sav’s mind screamed again. He flew at Rick, pinning him face first to the wall before any one knew what was happening. “I warned you Rick.” He growled into his ear.

“Or what Sav. You’ll kill me just like you have killed those others.” Rick grunted out as Sav pushed him harder into the wall.

“No, I’ll make you wish you were dead,” Sav told him. “You think you can take me, give it your best shot. Although, I don’t think you would get very far with one arm.” Sav shoved him and backed away. Rick turned to face him, for the first time saw his amber eyes and fangs as they peeked out from behind his lips.

“Do you think that scares me?” Rick said angrily.

“I don’t care if it does,” Sav shot back. “I don’t try and hide behind it like you do. You want everybody to pity you because you lost your arm. _So what!_ I can live with what I am and pretend to be someone I’m not.”

Those words cut to the bone. Sav had never said any thing like that to him. Rick’s face turned red with anger. He balled up his fist and swung it at him. Sav caught it inches from his face. “If you had another arm, you could have punched me with it.” Sav smirked and caught him in the jaw with his other fist and grabbed him by the throat, shoving him back to the wall. Rick’s lip was bleeding from where Sav hit him. He reached up with his finger and wiped the blood off his chin. Sav stuck his finger in his mouth to lick the blood off, then leaned forward within inches of Rick’s face.

“Sav don’t.” Joe yelled from behind him.

Sav looked over at Joe, then back at Rick. “Your not worth the effort.” He said and let him go. He stalked over to the darkest corner he could find on the plane and stood there.

Nick chuckled over the intercom. “I suggest you keep Richard as an ally Mr. Allen and not an enemy. He could have torn you to pieces in seconds and there would have been nothing any one could have done to save you.”

Rick stood there in shocked silence, as did every one else. They were in the midst of a very pissed off vampire and no one wanted to move.

After what seemed like eons, Rick found his voice. “Sav you wouldn’t really… really kill one us would you?”

Sav stepped out of the shadows and came up to him. His eyes were a soft amber and his fangs had retracted. He looked at Rick’s still bleeding lip and reached up to wipe it away again. Rick flinched at his touch.

“No, I would never do that, I couldn’t.” Sav said in a silky voice. He licked the blood from his finger again. Reaching out once more, he ran his fingers over Rick’s busted lip. “This will heal it faster.” He told him and wiped his saliva on the deep cut.

Rick was puzzle by his complete turn around. One minute he was boiling with anger and the next he was soft spoken and gentle with his touch.

“No hard feelings.” Sav smiled and lightly patted his cheek. He stalked over to the refrigerator to pull out a bottle and headed for the room.

“I need a drink this time.” Phil said and went over to the bar. He poured himself a shot of whiskey and swallowed it in one gulp, almost choking as it burned it’s way down. Shaking his head to chase away the taste, he flopped down beside Vivian.

Getting over his shock, Vivian looked at Joe, “If we had Nick killed, do you think Sav would inherit all that money?”

Low laughter sounded over the phone line, “Not likely Mr. Campbell...on the killing me part anyway.” Nick cleared his throat, then began again, “Well gentlemen, have an enjoyable flight, if you need anything, just let Alex know and he will contact me immediately.” There was an audible click as Nick hung up.

Rick had finally moved and sat heavily into the chair that was closest to him.

“How’s your lip Rick?” Vivian asked.

He reached up and lightly touched it to discover that it had almost completely heeled. “It’s almost gone.”

No one wanted to talk about what happened because no one really knew what to say.

Joe went to the bedroom door and went in without knocking. “What the hell was that?” 

Sav was sprawled across the bed on his stomach, holding the bottle upright so it didn’t spill. “What was what?”

“You know damn well what I mean.” Joe shot back.

“He had it coming.”

“Not that way he didn’t.”

“So I’m suppose to sit back and listen to him carry on about my relationship with Nick. That’s not what bothered me. It’s what he said about us being in here together.”

“You still didn’t have to do that way. That remark you made was cruel.”

“He knows I didn’t mean it.” Sav replied softly. “I’m tried Joe, go away.”

“So that’s it. You’re not going to apologize to him?” Joe asked, he could already see the bottle starting to tilt as his grip relaxed, it threatened to spill. Joe went over and took it, putting the cork in, he sat it in the cup holder.

“No, maybe later.” Sav’s voice was slurred from sleep.

Joe left him and joined the others in the front. He tried to get comfortable enough to get some much needed sleep. Vivian and Phil talked quietly between them and Rick started out the window thinking about what Sav did. It did scare him, but he wasn’t going to say anything to anyone about it.

***

Hours later the captains voice came over the intercom. “We’ll be landing in New York for refueling and a short lay over due to heavy air traffic.”

Sav was startled out of his sleep by his voice. Turning over on the bed he stared up at the ceiling again. He needed to get off this plane for a while. He quickly downed the rest of the bottle. Going to the door to fling it open, it hit the wall with a bang, as he quickly walked to the refrigerator, taking out another bottle and drank it. Joe and Phil watched him, something was up and they knew it.

The seat belt sign came on and everyone buckled up. Sav was pacing the length of the plane.

“Mr. Savage, could you please have a seat and put on your belt.” Alex told him.

“I’m fine.” Sav told him with a hard look.

Alex shrugged his shoulders and sat down.

The plane descended to the runway, as it touched down Sav moved to the door. Waiting a few more minutes for the plane to slow enough, he gripped the handle.

“Mr. Savage, what are you doing. You can’t open the door until we have completely stopped.” Alex informed him.

Sav turned and just looked at him. Joe was out of his seat, heading straight for him. Sav turned the handle and swung the door open. A strong breeze entered the cabin. He looked down at the rapidly passing ground. Taking a deep breath he jumped out onto the oncoming wind.

Joe’s fingers missed him by inches. “Shit.” Joe yelled.

Phil staggered up behind him. “What the hell is he doing?””

“He jumped out.” Joe replied.

“To go where?”

“I don’t know.” Joe said and shrugged his shoulders.

“He’s going to give us all heart attacks with these stunts.” Phil huffed uneasily.

Joe backed away from the door as the plane came to a stop. The captain came back and looked around. “Who opened the door?” He asked.

“Sav did. I guess he couldn’t wait for the plane to stop.” Joe told him.

“He’s causing a lot of trouble. Maybe he should find another way to get to Holland and not on my plane.” Said the captain.

“Fine you tell him, and then phone your boss and tell him that.” Joe retorted. “I don’t think he will be very happy to hear that you kicked Sav off _his_ plane. He’d probably have your neck and you would be searching the want adds for another job.”

The captain thought about this for a moment. “Fine I won’t, but keep him under control or I will be phoning my boss and let him know of the trouble that Mr. Savage is causing.” The captain finished his little speech and went back up to the cockpit. 


	41. Chapter 41

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt41)

Sav watched her from the corner booth where he now sat at the small club he found a short distance from the airport. Having enough sense to grab a bottle before he left the plane, he ordered a bottle of expensive wine to mix with his. Having already drank nearly half of it, Sav was on the edge of being drunk. The throw backs of being a vampire, the liquor had double effect as with a mortal.

He had to leave the plane to relieve some of the pent up frustration he managed to bring upon himself by allowing himself to kiss Joe, which was a mistake. He could still feel the softness of them on his lips, the desire for him crept up again. If he didn’t leave the plane when he woke...He finally got up and went over to her at the bar, sliding onto the bar stool next to her.

The woman saw him out of the corner of her eye. She was tired of men hitting on her tonight and this one was no exception. Slowly turning she was all ready to tell him to get lost. She met the most intensely blue eyes she had ever seen. Blinking her eyes several times, she looked at all the liquor bottles lining the back of the bar.

Sav leaned closer. “Was this seat taken?”

“Uh...no...no it wasn’t.”

Sav smiled and sipped his drink, carefully watching her out of the corner of his eyes. Crunching on a pretzel as she wrote in a notebook, the pen scribbling on the paper paused a moment before resuming across the page.

Sav leaned over again. “What are you writing about?”

She looked over at him. “It’s...it’s a paper on a neurological disorder.”

“So you are a doctor?”

“Yes.” She smiled. “3rd year resident at New York Presbyterian-Queens.”

“Are you any closer to solving the riddles of the brain?”

“No.” She laughed.

“Isn’t the noise in the bar to distracting to write a paper?”

“Not really, actually helps me concentrate.”

Sav shook his head in disagreement. “I would offer to buy you a drink, but you haven’t touched that one.”

She looked at her drink, noticing the ice had melted. Scrunching her nose at it, she slid it away. “That one will taste terrible.”

Sav motioned for the bartender. “A drink for the lady, whatever she wants.”

“I’ll have the same Ed.” She turned back to Sav. “Thank you.”

Ed brought over her drink. “Can I refill your drink?”

“I’m fine, thanks.”

“So you’re not from around here?” she asked.

“No, I live in Dublin.” Sav told her.

“Are you here on business?”

“No, I’m on my way to Paris.”

“Paris. I always wanted to go there.” She wishfully mentioned.

“You should it’s a great place to visit.”

“What do you do for a living?”

Looking at her through his shaggy bangs, Sav said, “I travel all over the world when I have too.”

“The only place I’ve been to is Boston.”

“Would you like to dance?” Sav suddenly changing the subject, when the band starting playing a slow song.

“I’d love too.”

Sav lead them out on the dance floor.

“You didn’t tell me your name?”

“Rick.”

“Magen.”

“Nice to meet you Magen.”

They spent the next few hours in each other’s company enjoying small talk about her job, her family, aside form being a doctor, what else she wanted to do with her life. Sav darted her question about what he did, he didn’t want to get into that.

“Hi Magen, I didn’t know you would be here tonight.” A woman said as she came up to the table.

“Hi Lisa, last minute decision. Oh Lisa this is Rick.”

“Hi nice to meet you Rick.” She smiled and extended her hand in greeting.

“How are you Lisa?” Sav replied.

“Is it OK if I steal Magen for a minute?” Lisa asked.

“Sure go ahead.”

“Excuse me Rick I’ll be right back.”

Magen slid out of the booth and Lisa dragged her to the bar. “Magen, he’s gorgeous. Where did you find him and with an accent to?”

“I didn’t find him, he found me.”

“He looks familiar. What’s his last name?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t ask.”

“Are you taking him home?” Lisa asked as she glanced over at Sav.

“I don’t know,” Magen rolled her eyes. “Its been so long since I’ve been with anyone.”

“Maybe that is what you need,” Lisa laughed. “A good fuckin’. You have been so uptight since that dickhead of a boyfriend left you for that slut.”

Magen mouth dropped at her bluntness. “Lisa!”

Lisa glanced back at Sav again, to find him intensely watching them, even her stomach flipped a little at the sight of him.“Go for it, I would in a heartbeat. Because it looks like to me, he wants you. Anyway, I’ll let you get back, call me tomorrow, I want to hear every detail.” Lisa kissed her on the cheek and wiggle herself back out in the club.

Magen returned to the table to find Sav smiling. “What?”

He looked up at her having heard every word they said. “Nothing.” Sav replied.

Magen slid back into the booth and moved closer to him. “I have to call it a night soon. Early rotation rounds at the hospital. Hum...last drink at my place?”

“Sounds great.” Sav replied.

Magen’s heart skipped a beat.

Sav paid the tab for the drinks and they caught a cab for the ride to her apartment. She unlocked the door and went in. “It’s not much, but I call it home.”

Sav came up behind her to move her hair away from her neck, feeling the warmth there, breathed deep of her scent.

“What about that drink?” Magen asked.

“You didn’t invite me here for a drink.” Sav replied softly. He encircled her waist with his arms to pull her close to him. She leaned her head against him as he pulled her shirt down over her shoulder to ran his lips across the smooth skin.

She turned in his arms and met his lips with hers. She thought she was going to melt at his tender kiss. Magen wanted him, no man had ever had that effect on her shortly after they had met. She reached down to start unbuttoning his shirt, walking backwards, leading them to her bedroom.

Sav kicked of his shoes as he pulled off her blouse and quickly undid her skirt, letting it fall to the floor. Magen unsnapped his jeans and made her way down his body to pull them off. She was delighted when she discovered that was the only thing he had on. Running her lips over his smooth stomach and back up to his lips she dove her tongue into his mouth. Sav reached around and unhooked her bra, that too fell to the floor. His hand cupped her full breast, followed quickly by his mouth as he ran his tongue over her nipple. Magen moaned in pleasure.

“I don’t usually do this.” She manged to rasp out.

Sav came up to kiss her again. “Neither do I.” Pulling her close, he picked her up and went the rest of the way to the bed. Magen sat on the edge of the bed, then scooted backwards. Sav leaned over her, gently running his hands up her legs, fingers hooked her panties to pulled them off. Crawling on the bed he nipped her stomach with his teeth and made his way up flicking his tongue on her nipples again.

Magen brought her leg up as he lay on top of her. She could feel his hardness as it pressed into her hip. She sifted her position to where he was between her legs and urged him to take her, reaching down between them, she guided him in.

Sav had to get control of himself before he could go any further. It was true what Magen said to Lisa, she hadn’t been with anyone in a while as the tight warmth encased him. He started moving his hips slowly against her, letting her get use to him and what he had in store for her. He took her to heights she had never experienced before and in several different ways and position that she always felt too embarrassed to try. Her body ached all over from their frolicking, but she didn’t care, it was a wonderful feeling after not being with a man for so long.

At some point she had to make him to stop she couldn’t take any more. Sav waited until she was on the verge of her climax again, before he made his way down her neck and slowly sank his fangs in, taking her warm blood to full fill his own need for release.

Sav took a deep breath and relaxed on top of her for a few minutes, he raised up enough to let her breath. Pulling back to look at her, he kissed her lightly.

She opened her eyes and gazed up at him. “That was...” She whispered.

Sav smiled down at her and kissed her nose.

A worried looked came over her face.

“What? I didn’t hurt you did I?” He asked.

“No. We didn’t use protection.”

“Don’t worry. I don’t have any thing to pass on and I can’t have children.”

“Don’t you want children?” Magen asked.

“It would take a miracle for that to happen.”

“Not a great subject to talk about after sex.” Magen laughed.

Kissing her, he chuckled. “Not really.” He rolled off her and just happen to glance at the clock. “Is your clock right?”

“Yes, a couple of minutes off maybe.”

“Shit. I have to go.” He scrambled from the bed and began to dress.

“Do you have too?”

“Yes, my plane is waiting and I’m sure every one is really mad.”

“Why would they be mad?”

“We are supposed to be over the Atlantic right now.” Sav told her.

“Yeah that’s right, you told me you we going to Paris.” Magen said and her face took on a sad look.

“I may be back in town in about six months. I want to see you again.”

“Six months?”

“I could make it sooner, depending on how the job goes. I do want to see you again Magen.” Sav told her.

“So do I.” She replied. “Want me to walk you to the door?”

“No that’s OK.” He turned and was about to leave when she stopped him.

“Rick, what did you do to my neck? There was a sharp pain and then the best orgasm I can ever remember having.”

Sav walked back over to her. Leaning down, he captured her in a heart stopping kiss, pulling back he held her eyes. “I took your blood.” With that he was gone.

Leaving Magen puzzled at what he said.

He passed a table that held her mail, he quickly sifted through it to find her address, taking note of it. Closing the door behind him, quickly left and went around to the back of her building. Making sure no one was around, he flew into the sky.

It didn’t take him long before he landed beside the plane. Taking the steps two at a time, going through the door he almost knocked the captain over.

“Well it’s about time. We are way behind schedule.” He heatedly told him.

“Your point being?”

“I called Mr. de Brabant and told him what was going on.”

“Tattle tell. I bet he burned your ear off from yelling.” Sav replied with a smirk.

The captain’s face reddened a little. “Can we go now?” He asked.

“Yes, by all means, let us be on our way.” Sav told him with a flourish.

“Arrogant son-of-a-bitch.” The captain said under his breath.

“Captain Stewart,” Sav stopped and turned around. “I’d appreciate it if you kept your comments to yourself or you will not have a job.”

“You don’t have the authority to fire me, Mr. Savage?” The captain informed him.

“Don’t be so sure about that.” Sav winked at him, spun around and went down the isle. Phil and Vivian were asleep he noticed. Joe and Rick were sitting at the table quietly talking when he strode by. He stopped at the frig to grab a bottle and went towards the bedroom.

“I thought you might like this. I know it’s your favorite.” Sav said as he went by them and dropped a bag in front of Rick. He continued to the room, stopping, turned back to face them. “Oh Rick, how is your lip?”

“It’s fine.” He replied.

Sav smiled at him. “Good day.” He told them and closed the door.

“I don’t get it Joe. One minute he’s ready to do me bodily harm and the next, he’s all happy and gushy.”

“You will get use to his mood swings. What did he bring you?”

“Oh it’s from that little café on…I forget the name. It’s a delicious vegetarian dish that I can’t find any where else. Only thing is, he brought enough to feed an army.”

“Leave some for Phil and Vivian. It’s late, we should get some rest.” Joe told him and pushed himself up from the table. “I want to talk to Sav first. Find out where he has been for the past five hours. Although, I don’t think I’ll like the answer.”

“Good idea about the rest. Not trying to find out where he was. I don’t want to know, I may not like what I here either.” Rick said as he was about to get up.

Alex blocked his way, sitting a plate and fork in front of him. “For you meal.”

“Thanks Alex.”

“I may not like it either.” Joe replied as he made his way to the bedroom, he knocked softly.

“What?” Sav called through the door.

Joe went in and closed the door behind him. Sav was lying on the bed with the sheet pulled over him. Joe knew he was nude as was his sleeping habit. “I just wanted to ask you where you’ve been?”

Sav reached up and ran his hand across his face. “Uh…well I went and…uh”

Joe cut him off. “You didn’t kill any body did you?”

Sav rose up to look at him. “No, I meet a woman in a club, went back to her place and had a satisfying fuck.”

“She’s not….” Joe started.

“No she was talking to me just before I left. You didn’t have to wait up. You knew I would be back.”

“I know, but I wanted too anyway.”

Sav looked at him a few seconds. “Joe it’s late and I’m tired, can we talk about this later?”

“Sure no problem.” Joe said and turned to leave.

“Where are you going to sleep?” Sav asked him. “There aren’t any more places out there.”

“Throw me a pillow and I’ll take the floor.”

Sav reached over and instead of getting a pillow he threw back the blankets. “You can sleep here.”

“That’s alright, the floor…”

“Come on Joe, I won’t bite you.” Sav said and patted the bed beside him. “There are some shorts in that draw over there.”

Joe hesitated and finally gave in. He went over to the drawer and pulled out some black shorts and black t-shirt. Sav had closed his eyes when Joe turned to see if he was watching him. The bed moved as Joe climbed in and pulled up the blankets. He noticed that Sav didn’t pull the sheet down as he turned on his side and got comfortable.

Sav glanced over at Joe’s back. _'Oh what the hell._ _'_ He slid over and molded his body to Joe’s. Pushing the hair down so it wouldn’t tickle his face, then sliding his arm around Joe’s stomach and felt slightly stiffen.

“Don’t worry, I won’t try anything. I’m content after what I did tonight. But this is nice, I could get use to it.”

“Go to sleep.” Joe stiffly mumbled.

Sav took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Joe felt it across his neck, it gave him goose bumps, he shrived a little. Sav’s arm tightened around him, pulling him closer, settling more and was soon asleep.

Joe laid there and listened to him breath for a long time. Not that he breathed that often, ten minutes would go by before he felt him breath. This was frustrating territory for Joe. He knew how hard it must be for Sav, wanting something like this, but just out of reach. He shouldn’t even be laying this close to him now. It would only complicate the situation and give Sav the wrong ideas about it. Joe sighed heavily, too tired to think about it anymore. Finally drifting off to sleep as the sun started shining through the deeply tinted windows of the plane, far above he large expansion of water. 


	42. Chapter 42

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt42)

Sav tossed and turned, mumbling in his sleep. That same dream of him running through the woods as someone chased him. This time the figure caught up with him. He was spun around and stared into Nick’s angry amber eyes, holding a wooden stake above him. _‘_ _If I can’t have you, no one will.’_ Nick growled. He thrust the stake downward and buried it his chest. Sav sat straight up yelling, rubbing his chest. Breathing heavily he looked around the darkened room and realized that he was on the plane.

“Sav…” Joe touched his arm, causing him to jump and spun his head in his direction. Joe sat up to try to see him in the dark, he could barley make out his face. “It’s alright a bad dream, that’s all.” he said softly, feeling his body trembling from the dream. “Come on, lay back down.” He pulled Sav down with him and settled on his side with his arm around him.

It was comforting to feel Joe pressed against his back and the steady beat heart beat in his ears.

“You haven’t had one of those in a while.” Joe whispered.

Sav pulled his arm tighter around him. Joe could feel him relaxing against him. His breathing became steady once again as he went back to sleep. Joe held him for a long time, just as he did in the past when he had those bad dreams, this time was no different.

*** 

Phil poked his head into the room many hours later. If it weren’t for the light that shone from the other room, he wouldn’t be able to see anything. He went over to the bed and glanced down. Sav was sprawled on his stomach with his arm thrown over Joe’s chest. The sheets where pulled low over him, exposing his bare back. Shifting his eyes to the other man, Phil leaned over and gently shook him. “Joe.”

Waking easily, Joe turned his head to look up at him, “What?”

“We’ll be landing in Paris soon.” Phil told him.

“OK, I’m up.” Joe stretched a little then trained his eyes on Sav. He thought he saw his fangs pecking from behind his lips, but he couldn’t be sure in the dim light. Reaching down, he eased Sav’s arm off and got up. Sav stirred and threw his arm back over to where Joe was supposed to be lying and turned his head the other way.

“Should we wake him?” Phil asked.

“No let him sleep, he’ll be up soon.” Joe replied.

“Alex has some breakfast ready for you. I tell you, Nick goes all the way. The coffee is very good, as was my breakfast. Alex put it together perfectly.” Phil told him as they made their way to the forward cabin. Joe slid into a chair and rubbed the sleep from his face. A cup of coffee was quickly placed in front of him.

“It’s already fixed Mr. Elliott the way you drink it.” Alex beamed.

Joe looked up at him.

“I take pride in my job Mr. Elliott. Knowing how my guest like certain things is part of it.”

Joe picked up his cup and sipped the hot liquid. He raised his eyebrow at how good it was. It was the way he liked it.

“Are you ready for your meal?” Alex asked him.

“Maybe in a few minutes. Let me wake up a little more.” Joe told him.

“Very well.” Alex filled Phil’s cup again and left them.

Speaking softly Phil asked. “Well did you and Sav uh….you know, sleep together?”

Joe looked at him and smiled. “Yes.”

A shocked expression crossed Phil’s face.

“But not in the way you are thinking.”

“So what happened?” Phil asked.

“Nothing, we went to sleep.”

“Earlier when you shoved him in the room, from the way it sounded against the door you were getting it on.”

“To a certain degree yes.” Joe replied.

“And.” Phil urged him.

“And...what?”

“How was it?”

Joe sat his cup down and stared at the table. “It was….interesting, different.”

“Is that all just...interesting.” Phil quipped. “He kissed you didn’t he?”

Joe looked up at him. “Phil, if you want to know how it was, find out for yourself. I will say this and nothing more about it. You won’t be disappointed.”

“So you did go all the way.”

“No!” Joe yelled looking around at the others. He turned back to Phil, lowering his voice he told him. “No we didn’t. He just kissed me and that’s all. Not a word about this to any one.”

“I won’t have to say anything. They’ll figure it out on their own.”

Alex brought in Joe’s breakfast before he even told him he was ready for it. Staring down at it, Joe pushed the food around on his plate, before taking a small bite. “I don’t even know what I’m doing. Don’t know if I’m ready... I know I’m not ready for a relationship with him like that...if ever. Sav was forced to be like that and I’m not going to be like that, no matter what he says or does to me.”

Phil listened to him, he wasn’t sure if Joe realized he was letting his thoughts out in voice. He was very good about saying whatever was on his mind and this was one of those times. “Are you sure you don’t harbor those types of feelings for him deep down inside. If you didn’t, you would have never let him kiss you.”

Joe’s forked stilled and he looked up at Phil, “No, I don’t...well...I don’t know, I’m just a little confused right now.”

“It will work itself out.” Phil calmly told him, then sensing that he didn’t want to talk about it any more. “You know, Sav kind of blew that myth out the window.”

“Which one is that?”

“About how all vampires sleep on their backs with their hands covering their chest for protection.”

Joe chuckled at that. “He doesn’t do that. I can’t ever recall seeing him sleep like that. He’s always on his stomach, even before he was a vampire, that’s the way he slept.”

“You can put the vampire in the man, but you can’t take the man out.” Phil chuckled

Joe finished his meal and Alex quickly took it away and refilled his cup.

“We’ll be landing in Paris in about fifteen minutes.” The captain said over the intercom.

“Not to soon for me,” Vivian grumbled as he sat up. “I’m more than ready to get out of this plane.”

“So am I Vivian.” Sav said as he came out of the room. He headed straight for the frig to grab a bottle and took several quick swallows. Sav could feel eyes staring at him. “What? Do I have blood dripping down my chest or something.” He exclaimed.

Joe looked away trying to keep a laugh from bursting out.

“No, Sav you don’t.” Vivian said trying not to laugh himself. “But you don’t have on any clothes.”

Sav looked down at him self. “Like you guys haven’t seen me nude before.”

Alex thrust an apron at him. “I haven’t Mr. Savage.”

Sav looked at him. “Sorry,” He took the apron to cover his mid section. “I’ll go put on some clothes.” Sav walked back to the room barely containing his laughter. As soon as he went into the room he burst out laughing, as did every one else.

“I’m glad everyone has a good laugh on my expense.” Alex told them smiling.

“Don’t take it personally Alex. That’s not the first time he has done that.” Rick said.

“Indeed.” Alex commented as he too chuckled a little.

Sav dressed quickly. Looking around the room he located the phone, punched in the numbers and waited for some one to answer. When the other line was picked up he told them who he was and wanted to speak too.

“Hello Mr. Savage how are you?”

“I’m fine Mr. Channing and you?”

“I’m well thank you. What can I do for you today?”

“I need to have some money sent to someone in the states.” Sav informed him.

“OK I just need your verification, the amount and address to where it is to be sent.” Mr. Channing took down the information that Sav gave him.

“I’d like that hand delivered today, if possible.”

“I think I can arrange that. Would you like a card for it?”

“Yes that would be appropriate wouldn’t it and some flowers two dozen yellow roses.”

“Must be some one special.” Mr. Channing commented.

“Yes it is.” Sav replied.

“Should I send conformation that is was delivered?”

“No, that won’t be necessary. I’ll call myself.” Sav told him.

“If there is anything else I can do for you?” Mr. Channing said.

“No that’ll do it, thanks. Have a nice day.”

“Yes I will, thank you.” Mr. Channing hung up the phone. He was a little puzzled at first. He doesn’t hear from Mr. Savage in over two years and now he calls him and asked to deliver this. That’s what he gets paid for, no question asked about why. He went about getting the check ready.

Sav hung up the phone and smiled to himself. He wished he could be there when she got the delivery to see the look on her face.

***

Magen and Lisa where sitting in front of the TV watching a movie that they had rented earlier in the day. This was their day together that was put aside each week. Not wanting their friendship to wonder apart as so many others have in the past. Magen had already told her about the evening she spent with Rick. Confirming to her that he was not only good in bed, but was well worth the one night with him and that she was still tingling all over. Lisa still insisted that he looked familiar, but couldn’t come up with were she had seen him before.

The doorbell rang interrupting the movie. Magen got up to answer it. When she opened it she was greeted by a wall of yellow roses that hid the delivery person.

“Miss. Evert?”

“Yes, that’s me.” Magen replied.

“These are for you,” He said and handed them over. “And this also,” He held out envelop. “Sign here please.”

Magen signed the paper and handed it back to him. “Hold on I’ll get you a…”

“That won’t be necessary Miss. Evert it’s already taken care of. Have a nice day.”

Magen closed the door and went back into the living room where Lisa was still on the couch.

“Oh my goodness he must have liked it too.” She told Magen after seeing the flowers.

Magen sat them on the coffee table. “There’s no card. They could be from anybody.”

“They are from Rick and you know it. Who else have you been with in the last six months. Nobody right so they are from him. What’s that?” She pointed to the envelop in her hand.

“I don’t know. There’s no name on it.”

“Well open it, he sent that too I’m sure.”

Magen opened the envelop, pulling out the card to read it. “Oh....” She breathed and looked at the check.

“What does it say?” Lisa asked.

Magen was close to tears. _“Enjoy your time in Paris.”_

“Oh wow...really?” Lisa said and took the card to read for herself.

Magen looked at the check and immediately started crying she handed it over to Lisa.

“Whoa, ten thousands dollars. He must really like you.”

Magen looked in the envelop for anything else.

“I don’t think he’s in there Magen.” Lisa said softly, rubbing her friends arm.

She pulled out another piece of paper, unfolded it to read aloud. _“Paris is not the place the see alone, it should be enjoyed with some one special. Invite Lisa and have a great time. If you run out of money call this number.”_

“He didn’t!” Lisa exclaimed. She looked at the check again and looked closer at the signature. “Oh my god, I recognize his name. It’s Rick Savage he play’s in that band…um oh what was it….oh Def Leppard that’s it.”

“Your kidding, we use to listen to them in high school.” Magen said.

“That’s why he looked familiar. How could we forget that. Remember how we use to swoon over him?”

“Do I, it’s seems a little embarrassing now. I tell you I never would have thought that I would meet him. Not then and surly not now, he’s just as gorgeous as ever in many different ways. I don’t see how I could have missed not knowing who he was.”

“We grew up and didn’t really listen to that kind of music any more. I’m going out and buying records I don’t have.”

Magen face sobered.

“What is it?”

“I can’t accept this.”

“What your joking right? He likes you Magen.” Lisa said.

“I know, but it also feels like a payment for services rendered. Can you imagine how many women he has done this for?”

“Magen look at me. You have always wanted to go to Paris and here is your chance. You told a complete stranger about your dream and he is making it come true. Don’t think of it as a payment, think of it as a wish come true.”

Magen thought about it for a few minutes. Before she could answer the phone rang.

“I’ll get it.” Lisa said and leaned over the back of the couch to grab the phone, “Hello.”

“Hi Lisa how are you?”

A board smile crept across her face, instantly recognizing the deep British accent on the other end, “I’m fine. A little excited maybe.”

“I take it the surprise came?”

“Yes it did.” Lisa said and looked over at Magen. It’s him she mouthed the words.

“What was her reaction?”

“She started crying,” Lisa told him. “Then said she can’t accept it.”

“Why?” Sav asked puzzlement touching his voice.

“Because it makes her feel like it was payment for services rendered.”

Magen dropped her mouth when she heard her say that. “Give me the phone Lisa.” She gasped and had to wrestle it away from her.

“Thank you Rick.” Lisa yelled after Magen took the phone and waved her away.

“Hi Rick.”

“You’re not going?” he asked.

“I’m sorry, I can’t.” Magen told him.

“Don’t fell like it was payment because it wasn’t my intention to make it seem that way.” Sav told her.

“Thank you but I still…” Magen started.

“Go to Paris Magen. I know how much you want to.”

“How do you know that?”

“The way you talked about it was a big hint.”

Magen was silent a moment as tears slide down her face.

“Are still there?” Sav asked.

“Yes I’m here. You didn’t tell me who you were when we met. We use to listen to your music in high school. I have to confess that I had a crush on you back then.” She heard Rick chuckled through the phone. “Never did I dream that I would actually meet you in the future and when I did, I didn’t even know who you were.”

“Times change and you move on.” Sav told her. “So are you going?”

Magen sighed heavily, “Yes, I’ll go.”

“Good you won’t regret it, Paris is a beautiful city. I have to go, my plane is landing and we still have a two-hour drive ahead of us. Take down this number, he will make all the arrangements for you. I use him and he will get you the best places to stay, eat, shop whatever, just give him my name. I’ll call you again, give you another number you can reach me.”

“OK.”

“I’ll see you in a couple of months and you can tell me all about it.”

“OK. Thank you Rick.” She hung up the phone.

“Well, what did he say?” Lisa asked excitedly.

“That he wants to see me again.” Magen said as she wiped her face.

“I can’t believe it we’re going to Paris. When are we leaving?”

“Oh not for a least a month.” Magen told her.

“Why so long?”

“Because we have to get time off our jobs and some one to look after our apartments, that sort of stuff.”

“Brag to all our friends.” Lisa laughed at the thought.

“That too. I don’t know which I’m more excited about, going to Paris or having a fantastically good looking man that will send you to the moon just from the look he can give you.”

“That would be a hard choice for me too.” Lisa said. “But hey you have both.”

“Who knows this may only be a six month fling with him I don’t know.” Magen said with a shrug. “Maybe Rick can introduce you to one of his friends in the band.”

“They are probably all married.”

“I’ll ask him next time he calls.”

They talked for hours, the movie forgotten as they made plans for the trip to Paris. What would they see first? Magen wished Rick were here to share in the excitement, but she knew he couldn’t be. She missed him already and he was half way around the world. 


	43. Chapter 43

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt43)

The Lear Jet landed and began its long journey down the runway to the row of terminal’s lined with other planes. Passing all of them on its way further down the airport to another set of buildings. It stopped ten minutes later in front of a large hanger.

“Sit tight gentlemen we will be moving again when they hook the tug up to pull the plane inside the hanger.” Alex told them.

“Does Nick always park his plane in here?” Rick asked.

“Oh yes he owns the hanger too.”

“Now why did I know you were going to say that,” Rick commented. “Did you know he was this rich Sav?”

“No.” Sav told him with a hard glare.

The bay doors closed behind them as the jet was pulled to a stop, shutting out the afternoon sun.

“Well I’ll have to catch up with you guys later.” Sav told them.

“Why?” Rick asked.

“The sun is still up Rick. I can’t just go out there prancing around in the sun, I’ll get burnt to a crisp.”

Rick chuckled at the thought.

“I don’t find it funny,” Sav hissed. “I’ve been burned already and it hurts.”

“There’s no need to wait for the sun Mr. Savage. The limo outside is perfectly safe for you to travel in.” Alex told him.

“Limo, what limo?” Sav replied going to the window. “There are two of them.”

“Two?” Alex said coming to the window. “That’s odd, usually there is only one.”

Sav turned his head to look at his puzzled expression. “Who is the other one for?”

“I don’t really know.” Alex said.

The captain came out of the cockpit. “Well gentlemen I must certainly say it hasn’t been a pleasure flying for you and do enjoy your stay in Holland.”

He opened the door as the stairs where put up to the jet. Everyone grabbed there stuff and got off. Both drivers of the limos got out of the cars at the same time.

One went right up to Sav. “Good evening Mr. Savage. I’ll be driving you to your destination today. May I take your bag?”

“No, I’m fine.” Sav replied a little puzzled. The other driver had moved every one else to the other limo and was putting the bags in the trunk. “I’ll be riding with them.” Sav told him and motioned toward the others.

“We have strict instructions that you are to ride with me. So if you’ll follow me.”

Sav glanced over at others and shrugged his shoulders, then followed the driver. He didn’t feel comfortable about this at all as he stepped inside the limo and almost changed his mind. He hesitated briefly when he felt a familiar sensation wash through him, next thing he knew, he was shoved to the floor of the limo.

“I’ve missed you.” Nick growled in his ear.

“Nick what are…get off me!” Sav yelled and pushed on his shoulder.

“Kiss me first.”

“Get off!” Sav yelled again.

“I was only trying to have a little fun.” Nick said as he slid into the seat.

“I don’t like your idea of fun. For someone that is eight hundred years old, you need to grow up.” Sav huffed and scrambled into the opposite seat.

Nick steadily watched him wiggle in the seat and straighten his clothes, “How was your flight?”

“Long and cramped.” Sav replied.

“Cramped. The jet wasn’t big enough?”

“Not big enough as far as there wasn’t enough room to separate further.”

“I guess I’ll just have to buy a bigger plane.” Nick commented.

Sav looked at him dumbstruck. “What are you doing here?” He questioned.

“I’m in town on business.”

“You flew commercial?” Sav asked.

“Of course not. I came in my smaller jet.”

“You have two?” Sav said with surprise.

“Yes, the one you were in, is for client’s and guest, the other is my private jet.”

Sav was quietly staring at him as he took in this new information, then softly asked, “Would you buy me a very stylish 777, decorated the way I choose?”

Nick looked up at him with a smirk, “Why not an Airbus A380, its much larger. Of course, it is still in the production, testing phase, but orders for one are being taken. I could start the paper work for that tomorrow if you like?”

Sav knew what aircraft he was talking about, having read about the plans for the super jumbo jet a few months ago. “NO, I would not like!” He shouted with irritable annoyance at how eager Nick was to buy very expensive things for him.

“Very well, but if you change your mind.” Nick picked up some papers to look over. “So tell me this incident the captain phoned me about. You left the plane for about five hours.”

“Oh, he just said that it caused us to be behind scheduled and called me an arrogant son-of-a-bitch, that’s all.” Sav told him with a dismissive wave of his hand. “I thought it was a little funny.”

“Indeed.” Nick mumbled. “His employment was terminated upon arrival.”

Sav shot his eyes to him from where they were watching the countryside breeze past the limo, “Why?”

“I will not tolerate my employees treating you that way.” Nick informed him.

“You treat me worst.” Sav mumble under his breath, then looked away from him.

“What was that?” Nick asked.

“Nothing.” Sav told him. “Besides, you can’t do that. I was to blame not him.”

“You wish him to stay after the way he treated you?”

“Yes.”

Nick study him a moment, taking note of sudden quiet demeanor. “Very well.” He went back to reading over the stack of papers in his lap, flipping the page. “Who is this Magen Evert?”

“Damnit Nick, what are you doing? Spying on me now?” Sav said angrily.

“Yes,” Nick replied calmly. “You are sending her and a friend to Paris?”

“Yes I am. So what is your point?”

“You enjoyed her company?” Nick asked.

“We had a good time together and have asked to see her again.”

Folding his hand together over the papers, Nick looked up at him then.

Sav recognized the look in his eyes, “Don’t even think about doing anything to her or Lisa.”

“I have no intention of doing them harm unless she….”

“She gets in your way like Joe has.” Sav finished the sentence for him.

“You learn fast. How is your pursuit going with Mr. Elliott anyway?”

“I don’t know.” Sav said quietly.

“You have decided not to pursue a relationship with him?”

“I didn’t say that,” Sav shot back. “I... don’t want to talk about it with you.”

Laying his papers aside Nick shifted in his seat. “There are other things to do besides talk. It will also make the trip go by faster.”

Sav stared at him, easily picking up on what he meant. “Forget it.”

Nick glared back at him with one brow raised.

Realizing what he said, Sav started taking off his clothes. “Fine.” It was better to just give in instead of being forced or beaten. Nick watched him and became aroused as more of his flesh was exposed. They hadn’t been together for several weeks now and Nick had missed the taste of him. Sav mumbled to himself the whole time.

“Is this what you want?” Sav said and held out his arms to either side of him.

“In every way. I like it when you’re this way. You pretend you don’t want it, but you really do.” Nick slid from his seat and knelt before him. Leaning forward he ran his tongue across Sav’s chest. He didn’t want to wait and sank his fangs into the soft skin above his nipple. He heard Sav yelp from the sudden bite. Grabbing his cock Nick slowly began to work his hands over him until he was fully erect, then quickly moved down and took him in his mouth. Using his tongue and teeth, he took it as far as he wanted too. A loud groan erupted from Sav’s lips when Nick stopped, that was quickly muffled when crushed his mouth. Nick tore at his own clothes as the urgency to take him grew.

“Turn around.” Nick said as he threw the last piece of clothing aside. Sav turned around and positioned himself with his knees in the seat. Nick came up behind him, leaning over his back, he trailed his tongue everywhere. Reaching around he encircled Sav’s hard member and began to stroke him as he inched himself into his tight ass.

 _‘This was too much.’_ Nick thought to himself after he was all the way in. He pulled out slightly only to ram back in, he easily lost control in wanting him too badly and gripped Sav’s hips tighter, he drove deeper and harder. Nick came down across his back and gripped the seat with his hands on the each side of Sav.

“uunn....AH!!” Sav yelled in pain as he shot his hand around to try and get Nick to stop going so deep, too no avail. Nick continued his relentless pounding until he pierced his shoulder and drew deeply on the blood.

Lazily licking the blood away as he waited for his body to stop tingling, Nick backed away from him and turned Sav around shoving him back in the seat. Nick quickly descended on him, taking his still hard cock in his mouth again. Sav dug his fingers in Nick’s hair and thrust his hips upward, forcing Nick take him all.

Nick took him the brink and offered him his arm. He felt Sav’s fangs sink into his flesh and quickened his motion, taking him as deep as he could each time. He heard Sav moan with pleasure as he came in his mouth. Nick greedily sucked every drop.

Wiping his mouth, Nick licked the sweat from Sav’s chest on his way up to capture his lips. Tongues briefly dancing together before he pulled back to peer into those golden blue eyes. “I’ll never get tired of doing that for you.”

“So you’ve told me.” Sav replied as his breathing slowed down.

After a few minutes they dressed and rode in silence. Nick noticed that Sav kept dozing off from the sway of the car, until he finally pulling him down in his lap to gently stroke his face and smoothing his hair back. Not long after that, Sav was sound asleep for the remainder of the trip.


	44. Chapter 44

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt44)

Dim lights illuminated the brick drive as the sun sank below the horizon, leaving lengthening shadows across the property. A lone bird sang his song and crickets chirped in the flower beds that surrounded the area. Doors on the black limo’s opened, allowing the drivers to slip out to swing open the back door’s for their passenger to emerge.

“I don’t think this is the one I rented.” Joe commented when he glanced around the enormous structure in front of him.

“It isn’t,” Nick greeted as he came up to them. “It’s my home. Complete I might add, with a state of the art recording studio.”

Vivian looked surprised about the studio and asked, “Are you in a band, Nick?””

“Certainly not,” Nick stated. “Once I discovered you were going to start recording, I added the studio. Once all the equipment was ordered and delivered, it took workman three weeks to complete.”

Joe darted his hate filled eyes toward him, “The studio could be lined in gold, but I’m not staying here with you.”

“Relax Mr. Elliott. I will not be staying but for a few days, to make sure everything is to everyone’s satisfaction. I have business to attend to else where.”

“To run off and be a detective.” Joe said sarcastically.

“No. I’ve moved on to...more interesting things.” Nick smiled.

“Yeah, like my best friend.” Joe retorted. “What do you want from us in return?”

“Nothing. I already have it.” Nick replied to look back at Sav as he slowly got out of the limo. The sun was just brushing the evening sky and he felt a little uneasy about coming out when the sun was still up. “Do come in. I think you will like what you see.” Nick motioned for them to follow him up the stone steps to the massive oak front entry.

“I already don’t like what I see.” Joe mumbled.

“What is that Mr. Elliott?”

“You.” Joe smirked.

“How big is this place?” Rick called out.

“About 150 acres. There is no one around for miles, so you’ll have your privacy to do whatever.” Nick inserted the key in the door and went in.

Upon entering the house they where standing in a large foyer. A curved Mahogany trimmed staircase that wrapped half way around the room to the upper level. The beautiful wood graced the doorways and ceiling trim throughout the house. Richly texture Italian inlay flooring in pale blue ran the length of the foyer and down a spacious hall to the back rooms. Above them hung an elaborate Waterford crystal chandelier in antique brass. Centered in the middle of the foyer, sat a matching antique table with a large arrangement of colorful flowers.

“Upstairs is ten bedrooms, each one tastefully decorated, all are en suite, so take your pick. Except for the one at the end of the hall, that’s mine. The sitting room is through that door.” Nick pointed the right. “Entertainment room through there and the kitchen, dining area back that way. The recording studio is just off the kitchen. The pantry is well stocked as is the freezer and bar. I believe you will find it to your liking.”

“I’m being to feel like Sav.” Rick commented.

Phil punched him in the back.

“Joe, management will never approve the funds for this place.” Sav said as he came in and looked around.

“It’s not the one I rented. This is Nick’s house.” Joe told him.

Angry flashed across Sav’s face. “Goddamnit Nick! I asked you not to do this.” He spun around and walked back out the door.

“Excuse me gentlemen. I need to have a word with him.” Nick told them and quickly strode out the door to follow him.

“I think Sav is pissed.” Vivian commented.

“What did I tell you...a kept man.” Rick said.

“Rick don’t start.” Joe warned. He sat his bag on the floor and followed Nick. He heard them arguing before he was even off the porch. They were standing over by the limo. Sav was leaning back on the car and Nick was in his face. “Hey back off Nick.” Joe yelled.

They both turned their head at the same time.

“This is a private conversation Mr. Elliott.” Nick said.

“Nothing is private when it comes to the five of us, so whatever you’re going to say, say it.”

“He threatened to harm one of you if I didn’t stay here.” Sav informed him as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

“That’s all you ever do is threaten this and that.” Joe huffed. “Have you ever tired asking for something?”

“He doesn’t know the meaning of the word.” Sav said sarcastically. “He needs to get a life and leave me alone. Oh but I forgot, you don’t know what that means either.”

Nick glared at him a moment and then back handed him across the face, sending Sav rolling down the side of the car. Before Nick could hit him again, Joe shoved him side ways.

“Get away from him.” Joe said angrily.

Nick regained his balance and started toward Joe. “You have grown brave Mr. Elliott.”

“Only when I have to be.”

“Now is a good time.” Nick lowly replied and advanced on him.

Sav wiped the blood off his chin with the back of his hand. He saw Joe standing his ground against Nick. He quickly moved forward to grab Joe around the waist to pull him away from Nick. “Joe forget it, don’t put yourself in that kind of danger.” Sav told him. “Go inside, I’ll take care of it.”

Joe glanced at Sav and then over at Nick. He turned slowly to go back inside, but stopped on the porch to watch them.

Sav spun around to face him. “Don’t ever threaten anyone of them again.”

“If I do?”

“It’ll just drive me further away from you and your desire to own me,” Sav told him. “I don’t think you want that do you?”

“I do every thing for you and this is how you treat me?” Nick said quietly.

“How I treat you?” Sav yelled. “You get back what you give and don’t play innocent Nick, you know what I mean. Start treating me with respect for who I am and not what I can do for you. Then maybe, just maybe our relationship will get to where you want it.”

Nick came closer to him, his hand shot out and grabbed Sav around the back of his neck. Pulling him in to crush his lips with a demanding kiss. Sav easily pushed him away. “I love it when you are like this.”

“Is that all you think about. You didn’t hear a word I said.” Sav shot back.

“You have no idea how desirable you are right now.” Nick breathed out and once more approached him. Sav didn’t move until Nick was within inches of his lips. He suddenly spun around to walk toward the house. Nick motioned for the drive to retrieve the bag from the car and take it inside. Nick quickly caught up with him, grabbing him around the waist, yanking Sav back hard against him. Reaching up Nick shoved his shirt aside and sank his fangs into Sav’s shoulder as he struggled to get away, but Nick held him firmly.

Sav stopped fighting after a few seconds when Nick’s bite brought on an intense feeling of need. Moaning from the pleasure it brought him, Sav laid his head back on Nick’s shoulder. Taking the arm that was offered, Sav sank his own fangs in, completing the circle of the blood kiss. Nick withdrew his teeth to lick the remaining blood away.

Nick ran his hand over Sav’s chest, breathing in sharply when he bit down harder. Nick resisted the urge to take him again, he would save it for later. He felt the strong pulls lesson when Sav had his fill. Nick ran his tongue along his neck and captured his lips when Sav turned his head. Nick had to stop now before he threw him on the ground and went further.

Clearing his throat he told Sav. “We’ll continue this later.”

“Do I have a choice?” Sav replied softly.

“You want it just as much as I do.”

“Just remember what I said.” Sav told him and headed for the house.

Joe stood on the porch and watched the whole scene play out before him. The look of desire on Sav’s face as Nick took his blood, sent a pang of jealousy through him as he watched them. He couldn’t help but remember what happened on the plane and wondered what it would be like. Joe mentally shook himself. What was he thinking? He turned around and went back inside when he noticed they were both coming back.

“What happened? Where’s Sav?” Phil asked.

“They were fighting and made up. He’ll be here in a minute.” Joe said quickly.

Phil frowned at the tone in his voice. _'Now what’s up with him?'_ He thought. Joe picked up his bag and headed upstairs.

“I guess we’re staying.” Rick said to everyone.

“Stop it Nick!” Sav yelled as they entered the foyer.

Joe stopped half way up the stairs as they entered and looked down at them a moment, then continued up the stairs.

Sav felt Nick’s hand as it rubbed against his ass and he swatted it away. “Knock it off!” He suddenly realized he was starving. Slamming his bag into Nick’s chest, causing him to step back a little. “Where is the drink? I’m starving.”

“But...” Nick looked at him with puzzlement. “You just indulge yourself.”

These comments and behavior didn’t go unnoticed by the others as they stood there watching them. Phil almost choked when Sav slammed his bag into Nick and walked away. _'Only Sav can do that and get away with his life.'_

“Gentlemen please,” Nick started. “Make yourself at home.” He followed Sav to the back of the house.

“OK, am I the only one that saw that?” Vivian asked.

“No, I did too. Only Sav could do that and get away with it.” Phil replied.

“I thought Joe said they were fighting?” Rick asked.

“They were and then made up.” Vivian told him with a shrug.

“Must have been a quickie.” Rick snickered.

“I heard that Rick.” Came Sav’s voice from down the hall.

They looked at each other and could hardly contain the laughter.

“If Sav has anybody wrapped around his finger its Nick.” Phil said.

“I heard that too.”

They burst out laughing.

“Maybe we should start writing our comments down on paper, that way he can’t hear us.” Rick suggested.

“Will you guys shut up.” Sav said from behind them.

Turning to look at him Phil said. “Sorry, we didn’t mean that.”

“Sure have a good laugh,” Sav told them. “But I will have the last one.” Relaxing his control, his eyes turned golden yellow and his fangs were fully extended. “I’m still hungry. Who wants to be first?”

They all yelled and scrambled up the stairs. They heard Sav laughing behind them as they disappeared from his view.

“Such childish play.” Nick commented as he came into the foyer.

“But it’s fun. Something we have always done. It helps to break the monotony of recording.”

“I’ll be first in line if you’re still hungry.” Nick said seductively.

Sav turned to him and slowly walked toward him. Nick stood his ground, his own fangs itched from the look that Sav had in his eyes.

“Will you now?” Sav told him and ran his fingers across his lips. He leaned closer to kiss him, barely touching their lips together he said in a silky voice. “We will defiantly continue this later.” Sav turned to grab his bag and bounded upstairs.

Nick stood there, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Getting control of himself, he retreated to his office.


	45. Chapter 45

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt45)

Sav walked past the room that Joe had chosen, then stopped. Turning around he went back a few step, standing in the doorway to watch him as he put his clothes away. He knew there was something wrong, his body language giving him away as he moved about the room. “What’s wrong Joe?” Sav asked quietly.

“Just tired, it was a long trip.” He told him without meeting his gaze.

“That’s not it. Does it bother you that we’re staying here?”

Closing the draw with a soft thump, Joe did meet his eyes, “No. Why should it?” he said dryly.

“Is it from what you saw while standing on the porch?”

Joe looked away from him, “How did you know I was there?”

“Night vision remember. Does it bother you what I do with him?”

Joe’s movement slowed a little as he put away more clothes. He glanced at him and quickly finished putting his shirts in the draw. “What you do with Nick is none of my business.” Joe said softly.

Sav studied Joe for a moment longer, noticing the way that he, for the most part, avoided meeting his eyes. “It does bother you. Why?”

“No it…” Joe started. “Truthfully …yes it does. How can you still want him in your life, after all he’s done to you?”

Sav shrugged his shoulders. “Get some rest. We can talk about this later.” 

Joe was left standing at the dresser, still pondering the situation. His feelings for Sav were beginning to run rampart and it was frustrating. Maybe he felt this way because of the times that he had taken his blood or was it something else altogether. Joe took a deep breath and tried to rid his mind of those thoughts. He crawled under the blankets and fell into a restless sleep.

Sav chose the room next to Joe’s and flopped down on the bed, thinking about the next couple of months. They were finally going to start recording the new album. The tour would come next which he was looking forward too.

“You are in the wrong room.” Nick said from the doorway, interrupting his thoughts.

“This one is fine.”

“I thought that maybe you could share my room until I leave.”

“Now why would I do that?”

“Because you want to. Besides, I have a hot tub and it feels great after a long day of pleasure.” Nick informed him.

“Get your mind out of the gutter for a while.” Sav told him, rolling to his back. “Waste of money on a hot tub that you can barely feel the heat of water.

“I feel it enough.” Nick chuckled. “I have to make some phone calls, see you in a little while.”

“Sure, it’s night and I’ll be up along with you.”

 _‘Now what is there to do.’_ Sav thought? ‘ _It’s to late to even think about starting on anything. Maybe for them, but I can.’_ He heard the guys downstairs in the kitchen, digging through the pantry to find something to eat. They were talking about the record, how it should be done, who should do it.

Sav dragged himself up and put his bag in Nick’s room. His brows shot noticing how the four-posted bed dominated the room, which was by far the largest of all the bedrooms. Shaking his head at the tastefully decorated room he went to join the others. Phil, Vivian and Rick were sitting at the table eating and talking when he came in. Going over to them he looked down at what they were eating.

“Hey Sav want some, it’s really good?” Rick asked and held up a piece of chicken.

He made a face. “It would probably make me sick, but I’ll take a live one.”

“You would?” Viv asked.

“No, that would be just as bad as eating one. Yuk.” Sav made a face.

They all laughed at his reaction to that.

“You don’t miss eating food?” Rick wanted know.

“No not really, sometimes maybe. But…the blood is better because you get a sense of what that person is like.”

“Like what?”

“Oh….how can I put this….I see their past, what they are thinking, what they want in life and their fears. Those can range from the smallest things to something like riding in a car. That sort of thing.” Sav told them. “And you retain some of their knowledge.”

“That would be cool we could all be smarter.” Rick chuckled.

“What about sex. Is it better?” Vivian said.

“Well that’s a whole different venue in itself. One in which I will not talk about. But I will say this, it’s better now then before.” Going over to the small cabinet that held the green bottles, then looked for a glass. He poured a healthy amount in and sat at the table with them.

“Where do you get that from?’ Vivian asked.

“A lot of it is donated. There are some people that believe we exist.”

“I wouldn’t.” Rick said.

“You wouldn’t have to Rick. You could offer it.” Sav told him.

“I’ll pass on that too.”

Nick came in and Sav looked up at him. “I trust you found everything you need gentlemen.” Nick commented.

“Yes it’s great thanks.” Phil smiled.

“Just leave the mess, someone will be here in the morning to straighten up.”

“Oh we can’t do that.” Vivian told him.

“That’s what I pay them for.” Nick replied while pulled the snug leather gloves over his hand.

“We’re just not use to that.” Phil commented.

“Going some where?” Sav asked taking note of how he was dressed. Tight pants that left noting to the imagination, high boots, black silk shirt.

“Yes. I’m going riding.” Nick said.

“Riding what?” Rick asked.

“Musicians believe that there is nothing to life but music. A horse, you know what that is I presume?”

“Yes I do.” Rick shot back.

“Any one care to join me?”

“I’ll pass.” Rick said.

“Maybe another time.” Phil told him.

“It’s been a long time I forgot how to ride.” Vivian said. “But maybe in the day time I’ll go.”

Nick looked over at Sav.

“I don’t know how, count me out.”

“I can instruct you,” Nick said. “I’ve been riding since I was a boy.”

“How long ago was that?” Vivian asked.

“Oh…about eight hundred and twenty-five years ago.”

Vivian rolled his eyes.

“You don’t believe me Mr. Campbell?”

“No, I was trying to figure out what year you were born.”

“1196 and was brought across when I was thirty two in 1228, just after the last Crusades.”

“You were in the Crusades?” Phil said surprised.

“Yes. They were very disillusioned about the whole cause. So don’t believe every thing you read about them.”

“I bet you could set a lot of records straight with your knowledge.”

“I’m sure that I could, but it may bring unwanted attention. Perhaps we could sit down one evening and compare notes Mr. Collen?”

“Maybe.” Phil said.

“Well if you’ll excuse me. I have a very spirited stallion waiting. Sav will you accompany me?”

“Sure why not.” Sav told them goodnight and followed Nick to the stables. “Thanks Nick.” He said softly after they were outside and going down the stone pathway to the stables.

Nick stopped. Sav had kept going when he realized that he wasn’t beside him.

“What?” Sav asked.

“I’m just surprised that’s all.”

“About what?”

“Why did you thank me?”

“Because….you are being civilized with everyone instead of trying to kill them. That means a lot to me right now. We’re under enough pressure already about this record. It’s been a long time since we put any thing out.”

“Being with me for those two years didn’t help.” Nick commented.

“No, it didn’t.” Sav told him.

“You really love the music don’t you?”

“Yes I do. It’s all I ever wanted to do since I was younger and decided not to pursue a career in football(soccer).”

“Then I’ll have to respect that and try not to be so demanding…unless…well, we will have to see about that.” Nick smiled. He continued down the path to the stables.

Sav watched him most of the time as he rode the large black horse around the fenced yard. He pranced around as Nick guided him with light touches of his hands and knees. Major had worked up a foamy lather by the time Nick got off of him hours later and turned him loose to roan the grounds on his own, then joined Sav by the fence.

“Well the sun will be up soon. Shall we retire to the bath?”

“You can. I’m going to sleep.” Sav told him.

They headed back to the house in silence. Sav quickly removed his clothes and climbed in bed while Nick took a long hot bath. _'He was not trying to run from me.'_ Nick mused. _Maybe after all this time Sav was beginning to warm up to his affection, but that could_ _change at any moment._

He knew that Sav wanted him out of his life, but needed him at the same time and Nick would be there for him. This could prove to be an interesting year for him. It had been centuries since he had guest in his home for this long of a period and they were all enjoyable company. _‘_ _Very interesting indeed.’_ Nick smiled and scooted deeper in the steaming water. 


	46. Chapter 46

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt46)

Weeks later, Sav stormed out the door, leaving Nick in the loft of the stables, having spent the last several hours with him rolling around in the hay. Doing whatever Nick wanted him to do, to avoid being punished for whatever reason that Nick had targeted him for that night. He had came back to the house angry about something and dragged him to the barn to have his way with him. Still pulling hay from his hair, Sav went in the back door to the kitchen slamming it shut. He tossed his shoes on the floor, grabbed a bottle from the cabinet, he sucked it down. Setting the bottle down on the counter with such force, it shattered.

“Rough night Sav?” Phil asked from behind him.

He turned to look at him. “I didn’t see you sitting there.”

Phil took in his state of dress but said nothing. “I couldn’t sleep. Everything alright?”

“No, could be better.”

“What do you mean?”

“I found out something tonight that I didn’t want to know.”

“That was…” Phil urged him.

“That Nick…uh…Why am I telling you this?…he…uh said…”

“Loves you,” Phil finished for him. Embarrassment crossed Sav's face. “What’s wrong with that? I love you too.”

Sav looked at him, “It’s not the same Phil.”

“What’s different about it?”

“You love me as a brother not… a lover.” Sav frowned. The last words were softly spoken as he looked at the floor.

“There has to be something there or you wouldn’t keep doing this to yourself. Staying with him, doing what he asks of you.”

“He doesn’t _ask_ me anything, just demands and takes, forcing me to love him, when I don’t,” Sav shot back.

“You can’t force some one to love.” Phil replied as a matter of fact. “I think you do, deep down some where.”

Sav humph on his throat, grabbing paper towels to clean up the mess he made. “Hate rules over love when it comes to Nick.”

“There must be some love or you wouldn’t put up with his treatment of you. So why stay with him if not for a little love?”

“Why does every one keep asking me that?”

“We are just trying to understand your relationship with him. Why you stay with Nick?”

“I stay with him because he...never mind…” Sav tossed the red paper towels and broken glass in the trash. Looking back at him, there was hardness in his eyes that Phil had never seen before. “I don’t love Nick, never will… I love someone else.” With that, he headed upstairs leaving Phil to ponder his statement. 

Phil felt for him and there was nothing he could do to help him, aside from being there when he needed someone to talk to. Sav was having a tough time, everybody could see what was going on, even if Sav didn’t say anything.

He wasn’t sure if he wanted to pursue his relationship with Joe and end it with Nick. Which wouldn’t be a very good idea from what Phil knew about that relationship. Continue with Nick and forget about Joe or continue with Nick and pursue a closer relationship with Joe. Phil’s mind swam at the possibilities.

Phil knew that Sav was in deep and maybe a little confused. It was definitely going to be an interesting year as everyone watched what happens from the background.

Sav went upstairs, grabbed his bag form Nick’s room and went to the one he had before. Nick wouldn’t be happy about him staying in this room instead of his, but he didn’t care. What Nick told him tonight was not sitting well, it was something he never wanted to hear. Nick had to know that he didn’t have the same feelings for him and what he said tonight was not going to change anything. He was tired and didn’t want to think about it anymore, the sun would be up soon anyway. Sav stripped off his clothes and took a shower. He smelled like a horses and the hay that was in the loft of the stables. Drying off he considered going down to Joe’s room to see if he was awake. It was early morning and Joe probably wouldn’t be up for hours. Crawling into bed, he lay there for a while staring off in the semi-darkness. The door slammed opened and Nick came in.

“I thought you were staying in my room?” Nick said angrily.

“I changed my mind.” Sav told him.

Nick closed the distance between him and the bed. “You will stay in my room until I leave. Now get up and get your things.”

“You get your things and bring them here, because this is where I’m staying.”

“Why do you continue to defy me when you know what will happen?” Nick said glaring down at him.

“I’m not going to argue with you. I’m not sleeping in your room, so get the hint and get out.” Sav was struggling to hold his temper.

Without another word, Nick spun on his heels and stalked from the room. Sav was surprised by his sudden departure, figuring that Nick would physically dragged him back to his room.

The conversation from earlier in the evening sprang to mind. Getting up, he slipped on his shorts and left his room. He checked on Joe first, knowing Nick, that would be the first place he would go. Joe was sleeping, no sounds of stressed breathing and a steady heart beat. It was the same with Vivian when he looked in on him. Rick was snoring loud enough to wake the neighbor’s if there were any living close by. Phil was still downstairs in the kitchen. Satisfied that Nick didn’t carry out his threats, Sav went back to his room. Removing his short’s he climbed back in bed, taking a deep breath to calm himself. Realizing he was really tired, he drifted off to sleep as the sun breached the morning sky.

***

Days later Sav found everyone in the studio, picking through some of the songs that they had chosen to put on the album. Standing back without being noticed he listened to them go over the arrangements of the first song they were going to record.

“Do you think Sav would change his mind about his?” Phil asked.

“I doubt it.” Joe answered.

“It should be put in on the record.”

“I know, but we can’t convince him of how good it is. Maybe the best one he’s ever written,” Joe commented. “We all agreed on that, but it’s not going to happen. We’ll just have to find another one to replace it.”

They were so intent on the conversation that no one had yet to notice him standing in the doorway, until he spoke, “No amount of pleading is going to get me to change my mind about that song, so give it a rest.”

“How about a big, wet, sloppy kiss from Joe, would that change your mind?” Phil smirked.

Joe shoved him by the shoulder, almost knocking Phil from his chair at the soundboard.

“Not even that,” Sav came over to the table chuckling. “So, which one are we starting on?”

Joe handed him the paper and Sav studied it. “OK, this seems simple enough. Are we doing the entire record or bringing someone in?”

“Sure, why not. We have enough experience.” Phil said.

“Who’s going to mix it?”

“You are.”

“Me!” Sav exclaimed.

“Yeah, you know more about mixing then any of us do. You have good ears unlike the rest of us.” Joe reminded him.

“Just don’t be too tough on us.” Vivian put in.

Sav thought about this a few minutes before answering them. “OK, I think I can do that, let’s get started then.”

They spent the next several hours recording the first song. Phil did his guitar parts first. Sav changed several notes to make it fit better with the rest or took some out to make it shorter. He listened to the demo, changing the verse several times and shook his head, something was still missing.

Vivian and Phil were playing in one booth, while Sav, Joe and Rick were playing with the knobs on the soundboard when Nick came in.

Sav looked over at him and that old feeling he had when Nick had him locked in that room, hit him full force. He slowly stood up to face him, ready to protect anyone that was in the room if he had too, “What do you want?”

Nick stood his full height, face full of contempt for the men that sat around his studio, “Come with me, Richard. We have unfinished business.”

“I’m working. Can’t it wait until later?”

Nick took several strides toward him, when he was close enough, his hand swung up and backhanded Sav a cross the face. He stumbled back from the force of it, almost knocking Rick from his chair as he continued to the floor.

“aahh!” Sav yelled. He rolled over to look down at his shoulder. The pencil that Rick had been holding, was halfway buried in his shoulder, just below the collar bone. Joe quickly bent down and was about to pull it out.

“Leave it!” Nick yelled.

Phil and Vivian saw the commotion, they put their guitars down and rushed into the sound booth. Rick had scrambled from the his chair and backed away from them. Nick bent over him over to grab the pencil, shoving it further in, causing Sav to yell from the pain.

“Goddamnit Nick… ah... stop...”

Joe moved into action, intent on shoving him away, but when Nick spun his head to glare at him, his look gave him pause, daring Joe to interfere. As Nick still looked at him he pushed the pencil further. Sav clamped his mouth shut to keep from screaming as the pencil dug into his flesh, blood freely oozed from the wound. Nick grabbed the front of Sav’s shirt and yanked him to his feet, then began shoving him toward the door. Sav tripped over the leg of a chair and landed on the floor again.

Nick closed the distance and kicked him in the side, “Get up!” He yelled and kicked him again when he didn’t move. 

Joe went forward to stop him again, but Phil grabbed his arm. “Don’t interfere, Nick might turn on us.”

No one could do anything to stop Nick as he kicked him again. He finally reached down to haul Sav to his feet, then half carried, half dragged him from the room. Nick took him to the back of the house where he entered a room, shoving Sav ahead of him, he slammed and locked the door behind them.

Walking slowly over to him, Nick circled like a vulture, a smug expression on his face, “Time for your punishment.”

Sav stood his ground. “Punishment for what?”

“For disobeying me.”

“When?” Sav shot back.

“When you refused to stay in my room while I was here.” Nick quickly walked over to the wall and opened a cabinet. Inside was a variety of swords, choosing two he went back over to Sav. “Take it.”

Sav took the sword from him. “I don’t know the first thing about this.”

“You must know a little. You have seen sword fights. Now all you have to do is keep from getting stabbed.” Nick told him and took his stance.

“Oh great. You have an advantage already. You don’t have a pencil sticking out of your shoulder and you’ve had centuries of practice.” Sav commented sarcastically.

With a quick movement of his hand, Nick cut him across his chest. Sav jumped back and stared back at him.

“Fine, if that is how you want to play.” He did the same as Nick and was ready for the next swing of his sword.

“For some one that has never done this before. You could almost pass for some one this is good.” Nick smirked.

“Maybe I got some of it from you.”

“Perhaps.” Nick replied as his sword swung down and caught Sav on the leg. “I am holding back my expertise in the craft of sword fighting.”

Sav gained more confidence as they danced back and forth across the floor, neither one giving an inch. Nick laughed at him several times as his sword missed its mark. Nick manage to get in many more cut’s on him and Sav was starting to feel the effects from loss of blood.

He stumbled, giving Nick the opportunity to slash him again. Sav finally stopped and glared at Nick. Bending over, he put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Nick’s sword came into view and Sav looked up him. Placing the sword under his chin, Nick forced him to stand.

“You should never let your guard down, it could mean your death.” Nick smirked softly.

Sav brought up his own sword and knocked it away, “I’m tired of playing this game.” He growled hatefully and threw his sword off to the side.

Nick stared at him a moment. Then he swung his fist up and caught Sav in the jaw, sending him crashing to the floor. Flopping over on his back, he stared up at the ceiling, not having the energy to get up.

Nick knelt beside him, running his hand along his chest, grabbing the pencil and pushed it further in. His cold, hard glare held Sav’s gold flaked eyes. “I’ll expect you to be in my room when I return. Don’t disappoint me or give me cause to come looking for you.”

Sav stared up into the cold steel blue of Nick’s eyes and barely nodded his reply. Once Nick release the wooden pencil, he flinched from the pain. Rolling onto his side, he groaned from the movement as pain shot through him again from every part of his body. He heard Nick close the door on his way out, leaving him there to lick his own wounds.

***

Joe heard the door slam and hoped it was Nick leaving. They had tried to get into the room, but the door was bolted tight. They all heard the fight going on behind that door. Sav yelling at Nick and the laughter that followed. After fifteen minutes passed and Sav didn’t show up, Joe got up from the table.

“Let’s go,” He told them. “Grab a couple of bottles Vivian.”

Vivian grabbed them from the cabinet and quickly caught up to them as they reached the door. Joe turned the knob and was relieved to find it unlocked. None of them have ventured into this room until now, stopping long enough to take in the large room that was void of any furniture, just a cabinet with a lot of old looking swords and guns. Splatters of blood were crisscrossed on the floor and everyone’s eyes fell on Sav. Joe moved quickly across the floor to kneel beside him, gently turning him over. Sav yelped from the pain of his own movements.

“Oh man.” Rick said running his fingers through his hair.

Joe turned to look at him. “He’ll be fine.” He reached up to take the bottles form Vivian. Setting them down beside him, he took a deep breath gripping the pencil, getting ready to pull it out.

Sav jerked away. “No!” He yelled. “You can’t...too hard to get...leave it!”

Joe saw the amber glow in his eyes, but it didn’t stop him from wanting to help ease the pain that he knew Sav was in, “It has to come out.” He told him softly. Hope the soothing tone in his voice would help calm him.

“No, just leave it.” Sav said in a weak voice.

Without even thinking of what he was doing, Joe reached up and softly caressed his cheek, then whispered, “We can’t do that.”

Sav looked up at him, easily getting lost in Joe’s green, caring eyes, just as a shiver ran through him, not from the pain, but from his gentle touch. With a slight nod of his head, Sav put his trust in Joe and braced himself for what he was going to do.

Joe braced himself and gripped the pencil, “Is this going to hurt? I really don’t want to hurt you.”

Sav tried to laughed, but failed. “It already hurts. Just do it and get it over with.”

“OK, ready?” Holding his breath Joe pulled hard and barely felt the pencil move. Sav tried not to yell when he felt it move, but the excruciating pain won.

Losing his grip, Joe fell backwards. “Shit!” He scrambled back up and looked down at Sav. His eyes were tightly shut and his breathing hard and labored. “Sorry, its going to be harder than I though,” He turned to the others. “It’s going to take all of us to get this out. Vivian you hold his shoulders down, Rick that arm and lay across his legs. Phil can help me pull the damn thing out.”

Everyone moved into place. Vivian looked down at Sav, he could see the lines of pain across his face and his fangs were fully extended. “Joe, isn’t this dangerous? I mean, he is stronger than all of us combined.”

“Yes it is, he will slowly bleed to death if we don’t get it out.” Joe shot back. “When we pull it out, everyone move away. I’m not sure how he is going to react.”

“All the more reason not to do it.” Vivian said worriedly glancing up at him.

“If you don’t want to help Vivian, go stand by the door.” Phil informed him.

“OK...OK...I’m ready…” Vivian replied worriedly.

Bracing themselves for the task at hand, Joe and Phil gripped the pencil. There wasn’t much sticking out, so Phil had to hold Joe’s hand. Sav squirmed and growled deep in his throat as they set themselves to pull.

“Ready?” Joe asked. Everyone nodded. “One… two… three.”

Joe and Phil pulled as Vivian held down his shoulders. Sav screamed again and struggled to get away from them, nearly bucking Rick from his legs. Joe grunted as he felt the pencil start to give and suddenly gave way, they stumbled back as the pencil came free. Vivian and Rick scrambled away as Sav bolted to his feet.

He spun his head in their direction and then over at Joe when he yelled his name as he got to his feet. He was barely stable on his feet when Sav tackled him back to the floor. Joe threw his forearm up to try and hold him off, but to no avail. Sav grabbed it and sank his fangs into his arm, pulling hard on the warm blood. Joe’s sharp intake of breath got Phil’s attention and he moved in their direction.

“No… the bottles!” Joe yelled.

Phil ran over and snatched up the two bottles and brought them over to him. Joe was struggling to pull his arm away from Sav, he took the bottle that Phil handed over to him.

“That’s enough,” Joe said when he didn’t get a response he yelled. “Enough!” Sav opened his eyes and glared down at him, then at the bottle Joe held in front of him.

He withdrew his fangs and grabbed the glass container, draining it in seconds. Phil held out the other, he took it and drained it also. Joe sat up and put pressure on his still bleeding arm. He watched as Sav dropped the other bottle and scooted to the wall, breathing heavily.

“Joe, are you alright?” Phil asked.

“I’m fine.” He said a little breathlessly.

Vivian came over and helped Joe to his feet, “Did he just do what…”

“Yeah, he did.” Joe answered and looked down at his arm, it was still bleeding.

“What about him, he’ll be OK, right?” Rick asked.

“Give him a couple of hours and he’ll be fine, no marks to speak off.” Phil said.

“You guys go ahead out. I’ll stay here with him until he has calmed down.” Joe said.

“Are you sure?” Vivian said a little worried as he looked over at Sav. He could still see that he was not in control, his alter ego within him stayed in view.

“Yes, I’m sure. I’ve done this before when he was badly injured. Now go before he comes after one of you. Phil, bring several more bottles in and sit them just inside the door, then close it behind you.” Joe told him.

“OK. Come on guys it’ll be fine. If any one can get him under control it’s Joe, trust me.”

Walking slowly to the door they went out, closing it softly behind them. Joe walked unsteadily over to the wall to lean against it and slide to the floor. He glanced at his arm, the blood was dripping to the floor beside him. “I’m still bleeding.” He said softly, looking over at Sav.

Sav’s lids fluttered open to meet his. The rich blue that Joe was use to seeing greeted him. Sav slowly crawled toward him, then settled down beside Joe to look at his arm. Pulling it toward him, he brushed his hand aside and gently clamped his mouth over the holes. Sucking lightly, he could tell they were still open by the amount of blood that came out. Taking a little more, he pulled it away and licked the wounds until they closed. Joe closed his eyes at the sensation it created when he was doing that, very different from the times before. Sav let go of him, then moved away again.

After a long silence between them, the only sound in the room was their steady breathing, Sav broke the silence in a soft whisper. “I broke my promise to you.”

“What was that?” Joe asked, turning his head to look at him.

“That I would never to that again.”

“It couldn’t be helped. You were not in control and in pain, so you lashed out at the one that caused that.”

“You didn’t cause this pain,” Sav whispered again. “I could have taken every drop.”

“But you didn’t.” Joe reminded him.

“I can’t do this anymore. I’m tired of what Nick is doing and he’s not going to change.”

“Only you can make him go away.”

Sav slipped down the wall, to lay on his side. “I know.” 

“Come over here.” Joe beckoned with his hand.

Sav scooted across the slick floor to him and Joe pulled him close. Sav laid his head down on his leg. “I’m just so tired.” He repeated.

“We’ll get through this in one piece, all five of us.” Joe told him as he stroked back the hair that had fallen in Sav's face. They sat there for a while. Sav had drifted off to sleep from Joe’s soft reassuring touch.

Sleeping is what he needed right now. Joe knew that it helped in the healing when Nick did this to him. _'Maybe they should just leave.'_ Joe thought. _'No that wouldn't help either because Nick probably wouldn’t let Sav leave.'_ Even if they did, he would just come after him, just like last time. The next year was going to be hell every time Nick came to the house. _'_ _This is_ _not_ _going to work. We are leaving tonight if possible_ _.'_ _H_ e couldn’t sit around anymore and watch what was happening with Sav and not be able to do anything about it.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door banged open and Nick came striding in. Once he saw them, he was furious at how intimate they looked together. “He is supposed to be in my room waiting for me.”

“He didn’t have the energy to get there after what you did. So why don’t you just leave him alone for the rest of the night?”

“Are you telling me what to do?” Nick menacingly replied.

“Yes. He is staying with me tonight.”

“Is that so,” Nick smugly smiled. “He belongs to me Mr. Elliott.”

“You don’t own him Nick.” Joe replied angrily.

Nick glared at him a moment. “Ah… I see. You want him now. You want what we have together.”

“The only thing you have together is pain and misery.” Joe retorted.

“It will never happen between the two of you.” Nick reached down to grab Sav, yanking him to his feet. Barely able to stand, Sav fought him as Nick pushed him toward the door and up to his room, slamming the door behind them. “Remove your clothes.” Nick demanded.

“If I don’t?” Sav replied weakly.

“Then I will remove them myself.”

Nick watched as he started removing his clothes and he did the same. He went over to Sav, running his hand across his chest and into his hair, gripping it tight, Sav resisted, pulling back slightly to glare at Nick. “You will not pursue this relationship with your Mr. Elliott or the consequence will be fatal next time.”

“I don’t care what you do to me anymore Nick, just leave him alone.” Sav pleaded.

Nick pulled him close, running his hand down his back. He was aroused just looking at him and crushed his mouth to his. It didn’t matter to him if Sav was ready for him or not, Nick took him forcibly. Sav struggled against his firm grip. It only brought more pain as Nick drove deep inside him, for what seemed like hours, when he finally sank his fangs brutally into Sav’s shoulder to drink his fill. Nick shoved him forward on the bed, he dressed as he stared down at him.

“I’ll have your things brought here, you will stay in this room.” Nick demanded hotly.

Sav was to exhausted to argue, he knew it was pointless. Not saying a word to Nick, he crawled under the cool sheets, finally giving into the demands of his own weak nature to sleep. 


	47. Chapter 47

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt47)

Sav woke up slowly, his entire body ached from the previous day. Nick wasn’t in the house or he would have felt him through their bond. Flexing his shoulder to test the stiffness, he threw back the blankets to sit on the edge of the bed. The long, pale pink scar on his thigh from Nick’s sword was still visible, along with many others that he could see. Stretching a little more, he stood up heading for the shower. His body craved the heat of water from his memory to help wash away the aches.

Standing under the steaming water, he thought about what Nick said. He still wanted to try and take his relationship further with Joe, but was afraid to because of what Nick told him. He didn’t like the choice he was given where Joe was concerned, he wanted a closer relationship with him and was determined to get it, no matter what Nick did to him.

Drying off he dressed and went downstairs. The sun wasn’t even up yet and every one was still asleep. This was different he was usually going to bed now, but he didn’t want to sleep. Taking a bottle he went to the studio, standing in the doorway looking around. Finally going over to the console he sat down, punching play. The room filled with the music they had recorded yesterday, it was were they wanted to take the song, all he had to do was mix it. 

Drawing on all the knowledge he had learned in the past, he mixed the song together and had it completed in just over two hours. Playing it back several times to see if anything was missing or in the wrong place. Satisfied that it wasn’t, he set the tape aside for every one else to listen to later in the day. Taking a sip from his glass, Sav picked up the guitar and played around with it a while.

Reaching over he pushed record for the booth and played the song that he wrote, blocking out all the memories that it brought back. When he was finished, he didn’t even bother to replay the tape, he didn’t want to hear it right now. Putting a label on it, he sat it somewhere so that every one could see it. He turned every thing off and went to the kitchen to retrieve another bottle. Rick was by the stove fixing breakfast for himself.

“Hey, I thought you would be sleeping?” A surprised Rick said as he saw him coming into the room.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Sav said softly.

“Join me for breakfast?” Rick asked.

Sav looked at what he was cooking and frowned.

“Oh sorry, I forgot. How do you feel after last night?” Rick wanted to know, concern touching his voice for his friend and what he had witnessed for the first time.

“Fine. Would have been better if everybody didn’t have to see that.” Sav told him.

“Don’t worry about it, I didn’t see anything. I’ll just try to forget that it happened.”

“Yeah, so do I.” Sav told Rick with a shrug. “You have to be...careful in the future if you witness that again...with helping. Thanks for being there.”

Rick stirred his meal. “It was dangerous...scary. Something I really don’t want to do again.”

“Don’t put yourself in that situation again, just walk away.”

“Well, I hold on to the words you spoke, on the plane...you would never hurt any of us.”

“The rational part of my mind screams that, but the chaotic, injured vampire side...not so much.”

Rick glanced at him, then turned his attention back to his food.

Sav leaned against the counter, sensing that Rick wasn’t finished talking.

Pushing the food around in the skillet, Rick took a deep breath and finally asked him, “Is that how it was for you during those years?”

“Yes,” Sav tilted his head to the side. “It’s not as frequent now...the fights, beatings. It was nearly everyday during that time.”

Rick grabbed his plate and spooned the food on, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with Sav’s far off stare. “How did you cope with it then?”

“I had a lot of time to think, to write. Thoughts of my family, everyone in the band, music, all of that kept me sane, knowing one day I would get out of there...see everyone again.”

Rick sat opposite him at the counter, pushing the food around to help cool it off. Rick formed the comment in head right before asking, “And your relationship with Joe.”

It was Sav this time that dropped his gaze, “We didn’t have a relationship other than that of friends since we met. But now...” He let his voice trail off, really not in the mood to discuss it any further with him. Everyone already knew he wanted something more with Joe, so why bother him with more questions about it.

Rick sensed his reluctance to go further. Silence stretched between them as he finished eating, rising he rinsed his plate and placed in the dishwasher. “Were you in the studio? I thought I heard music coming from there?” Rick turned round, to an empty room. “And he disappears again.”

***

The others came down a short time later and joined Rick at the table as he read over his notes.

“Hey Sav was in the studio when I got up. He was here awhile ago, but when I turned around he was gone. Must have went to his room.” Rick told them.

“He was up?” Phil said. “That’s unusual.”

“Said he couldn’t sleep.”

“I wouldn’t blame him. I couldn’t sleep either after what happened last night.” Vivian commented.

Joe quickly got up from the table and left the room. He went to Sav’s room and looked in, the bed was made and his things weren’t anywhere that he could tell. His stomach knotted as his thoughts turned toward the daylight. Sav wouldn’t have done that. Going out in the hall, he glanced down at Nick’s door. Not bothering to knock, he barged right in. He quickly scanned the room, his eyes fell on the huge bed and the figure that was there. Going over, he pulled the covers down and let out the breath he had been holding. He reached down to brush the hair away that had fallen into Sav’s face, he stirred and mumbled at his touch. Joe fixed the covers and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

“What was that all about?” Vivian asked as Joe came back into the kitchen.

“I don’t know. A sudden urge to check on Sav, it was weird,” Joe shrugged. “He’s in Nick room asleep.”

“I thought he had chosen his own room.” Rick commented.

“After you guys left last night, Nick came in and demand that he stay in his room for the time that he is here.”

“Where does he get off demanding that Sav do everything that he is told?” Phil questioned.

“Because he can.” Joe started. “It’s a power struggle with them. I thought about leaving last night...all of us.”

“We can?” Rick said.

“As much as I liked too. It wouldn’t matter where we went. Nick would find Sav and there is no telling what he would do. I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’m not taking that chance.”

“So we are stuck here at least until we finish the record.” Phil said.

Rick and Vivian nodded in agreement.

“Hopefully there will be no repeats of last night.” Vivian commented. “I really don’t want to see that again.”

***

Later in the day, everyone except Sav was in the studio. Vivian spotted the tape and picked it up to read the label. “Hey, guys look at this.” He tossed it to Joe.

Joe was just as surprised as Vivian to see the title. “He recorded that song.”

“I don’t believe it.” Phil huffed.

“Also says here that he finished with the first track. Which one do we want to listen to first?” Vivian asked.

“This one.” Joe said and tossed the tape back to him.

Vivian popped it the player. They listened to the song. The softness of the acoustic guitar coming through the speakers was mesmerizing. Sav’s voice was strong, never wavered, didn’t break once, everyone was stunned. They had never heard him sing like that and were amazed that he did it in one take. When it was over, Sav’s voice came over the speaker’s. _“If you want to put it on the_ _album_ _…fine, but I will not record it again. It will have to go on like it is, and never ask me do it live.”_ Then the soft click as the tape was stopped when he shut it off.

After a few minutes Phil broke the silence, “It’s brilliant. I wouldn’t change anything.”

“Your right Phil, it goes on like that. Sav gets 100% credit for this one.” Joe said.

“When the tour does start, maybe we can talk him into it doing it live anyway. Guess it would depend on what kind of mood he’s in at the time. But that’s along time away.”

“Let’s listen the finished track?” Joe said changing the subject.

“This is great. Why didn’t we ever get Sav to do this before?” Phil asked.

Joe snorted remembering the times Sav had turned the duties down in the past, to try and save the band some money. “I don’t think he wanted to, he knew what was involved. He was always in the studio, knew what it took to make the sound right. But I never thought he would actually do it.”

“Lets get to work boys. This is turning out to be great, we’ve already put two tracks down and it’s only been a few months.” Phil cheerfully commented.

“But it could all change in a hot second.” Rick reminded them.

*** 

Nick strode into the studio were everyone was later that night and announced in no uncertain terms, “I’ll be having a dinner party in a couple of days and expect everyone to be there.”

“Expecting us!” Joe said quizzically.

“Yes Mr. Elliott I do.”

“He expects us to be there.” Joe chuckled looking at everyone.

“It’s for some of my close friends that I haven’t seen in ages. They are curious as to whom I have staying in my home.”

Sav had came into the room and stood behind Nick.

“I don’t recall being _your friend_.” Joe quickly shot back.

“You have made no attempt at trying either.”

“I’d rather make friends with the devil, he would probably be nicer.”

“Ouch.” Rick said under his breath.

Nick glared at him.

“That ruffled your fangs didn’t it?” Joe said grinning.

“Unlike you Mr. Elliott, I do enjoy your company.”

“Sorry, I can’t return the favor.”

“I tolerate your snide remarks because it makes him happy to be with all of you.”

“What would make him happy is for you to get the hell out of his life.” Joe shot back.

“I do apologize. I hate to have to inform you, that it will not happen in your lifetime.”

“I do like the way you word things Nick. Is that a throwback of your upbringing or just the way you like to feel superior to all of us?”

Several snickers could be heard around the room.

“Would you like to see how I was brought up Mr. Elliott?”

“Oh that won’t be necessary. I already know how that was.”

“The only way you can experience that, is for me to take your blood.”

“No...I would have to take yours to have that very un-pleasurable experience. Even if I were a vampire, just the thought of taking it from you, is too disgusting.”

Sav had moved around and was leaning on the wall watching them. When he saw the hard look that came over Nick’s face, he quickly went over to him and started shoving him from the room, much to everyone’s surprise. They could hear Sav yelling at him as they proceeded upstairs.

Joe chuckled at himself.

“Joe, you’re crazy for doing that.” Vivian said.

“But it is fun to see him bristle in that arrogance of his.” Joe said smiling.

***

Sav went into the dining room where Nick was putting the last minute details on the dinner party. He looked up at him and frowned. “Is that your attire for the evening?”

Sav glanced down at his clothes. The ripped, faded blue jeans and the black shirt that was half way unbuttoned. “Yes I am. It’s comfortable and if you don’t like it, then you have a problem.”

“You’re in a mood tonight.” Nick commented, going back to straightening the silverware on the table.

“I wonder why. I thought you were leaving weeks ago, but you’re still here.” Sav sarcastically told him.

“I didn’t have any pressing business, so I decided to stay longer.” Nick replied. “Do try to be on your best behavior tonight.”

“I’m always on my best behavior....when you’re not around.” Sav was over by the bar, mixing his drink.

“Actually, I’m surprised that you haven’t tried to leave yet.” Nick commented.

“Pass up the opportunity to get the use of a studio free of charge.”

Nick was steadily getting angrier. He went over to Sav and took the glass from him before he could drink any. “You will not drink this tonight.”

“It dulls the pain of being here with you. Haven’t you figured that out yet?”

With out warning, Nick backhanded him.

“Oh that’s good. Leave marks on me for your guests to see.”

“I will not tolerate this rudeness from you tonight.” Nick growled

“I’m not in the mood to be nice tonight.”

Nick slammed him to the wall.

“Get the fuck off me!” Sav shouted and tried to shove him back.

Nick tossed him across the dining room. Sav landed heavily on the floor and laid there, staring up at the ceiling when Nick straddled him, then came within inches of his face.

“Defiance will only bring you punishment.”

“Whatever. You do it so much I’m use to it.”

Nick closed the distance to brutally kissed him. Sav could taste his own blood in his mouth as unwanted desire quickened in him. He knew what his little spat would eventually lead to and he was going to get it right here in the dining room.

Phil walked in to saw them on the floor, causing to stop dead in his tracks. “Ops… sorry, I’ll come back later.” He spun around and went back out.

Nick and Sav had looked up at him when he said that, stopping them from going further.

Nick got off of him. “Go clean up.”

“Fine, but I’m not changing.” Sav told him and left the room.

A short time later, Nick greeted some of the guests. “Marcus, what a delight to see you old friend.”

“We’re not so old Nick.” Marcus replied shaking his hand. “It has been a long time.”

“Come in, we can catch up later over dinner.” Nick said showing him into the living room. “I want you to meet my house guest.” He made the introduction to Joe, Sav, Phil, Rick, Vivian.

“Of course you know Sondra, Mikalos, Adrian, Heather, Isabella and Dominic.”

“Oh yes, yes of course. Cannot have a party without them.” Marcus replied.

“Oh wonderful.” Joe smarted, “We’re in a room full of vampires.”

Nick glared at him. Everyone else was shocked to find out that these mere mortals knew about them. Sav was laughing off in the corner where he chose to stay after meeting everyone. Sondra had been steadily watching him since she arrived. Sav had received her message loud and clear that she wanted him. Sav gave off his own body language of flatly refusing her.

Later in the evening, Marcus went up to Nick. “You’re watching him like a hawk.” He leaned closer to Nick and said quietly. “Is he your new love interest?”

“He is more then that.” Nick told him.

“I dear say, he is quite handsome.” Marcus commented. “It’s been centuries since you took a man as a lover. Why this one?”

Nick only smiled at him.

“Um…that good I see.”

“He has hidden qualities that no one else has, be it vampire or mortal.”

“You must bring him over for dinner.”

“Perhaps. They are quite busy right now recording their new album.”

“Such a tedious task I’ve heard, but everyone needs distractions.”

“That may be so. It is what he loves to do.” Nick told him.

“And the others?” Marcus said looking over at Joe.

“Are band mates and close friends.”

“It would seem to me that Mr. Elliott and Mr. Savage are more than just friends.” Marcus commented. He had seen the way that Joe kept watching Sav all evening.

“Well they are not. I can assure you.” Nick shot back.

“Yes of course. Bring him by sometime Nick. We can entertain him in the more exotic life of what we are.” Marcus sneered and moved away.

Nick watched him make his way over to Sav and start a conversation with him.

Dinner was announced and everyone one convened to the dinning room. Taking their places at the table, the wine flowed easily as bowls of soup were set in front of them.

Sav looked down at his and frowned.

“It’s quite alright to eat that. It was made in Italy by a well known chef that caters to our diet.”

“I hope mine isn’t like yours Sav.” Rick also frowned.

“No, Mr. Allen it is not. You will find it delightful.” Nick told him.

Sav finally gave in after seeing everyone else try theirs. As soon as the hot liquid hit his tongue, he spit it back out and grabbed his wine glass to drain it.

Bouts of laughter from Joe and Phil got his attention.

“That bad Sav?” Phil asked.

“Yeah, if you like drinking hot horse piss.” Sav grumbled.

Sondra hid her giggle behind her napkin, while the others laughed at his remark. Nick only glared at him.

Sav pushed his bowl away and stood up. “Well it’s been fun, but we have an album to finish.”

“Sit down!” Nick bellowed.

The laughter quickly died around the table as his voice echoed through the room. Sav turned to him and gave him an icy glare, then spun on his heels to leave the room.

Joe watched the storm play across Nick’s face and knew immediately what would happen later, he slowly stood up. “Excuse me.” He too left the room.

Phil, Vivian, and Rick looked at each other.

“Let’s go.” Phil said after a few minutes.

After they left the room, Dominic turned to Nick. “I would guess they had other plans.”

Nick plastered on a smile. “They do have a lot on their minds at the moment.”

The dinner continued without them late into the night. The music that was heard coming from the studio thumped through the house as they played.

Nick stormed into the studio in the early morning hours. Joe was on his feet as Nick headed straight Sav and yanked him from the chair.

“ _Don’t_ ever embarrass me like that again.” Nick growled.

“I just didn’t like your company or your guests, and we needed to work on the album. Not play host to your party.” Sav said calmly.

Nick grabbed his arm to start dragging him from the room to which Sav jerked away.

“I know you don’t want your punishment played out in front of them.” Nick said.

“Do whatever you want. It wouldn’t matter anyway, you can do it here or in the bedroom later.”

Nick got right in his face. “I’ll let it go this time. Do it again and the punishment will be severe.”

“What ever you say. Can I go back to work now?” Sav asked. He was still calm about the whole situation. He didn’t want to get into it with Nick. Sav went back over and sat in his chair after he had left.

“You know that will only make it worse for you later.” Joe whispered from beside him.

Sav only shrugged his shoulder and played with the knobs on the console.


	48. Chapter 48

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt48)

Weeks later Sav was in the studio alone, working on the next track as frustration sat in. He couldn’t get the guitar parts to sound right. ‘ _Maybe I should skip this one for now and work on something else.'_ He mused. Pulling the tape out, he changed it to a different song and listened to it. Only a few changes set that one up and sounded better, but yet, something was still missing. He would leave it for everyone else to listen to and see what they thought. Leaning back in his chair, he sipped his drink, listening to another track that still needed a lot of work.

Sighing heavily, he rubbed his neck that was still sore from the previous night with Nick. Once Nick had finishing having his way again, he had left for some sort of business meeting. Sav didn’t care where he went, he was gone and less of a distraction for him to concentrate on his work.

The phone began to ring, making him jump out of his thoughts. He quickly snatched up the receiver before it woke anyone. “Hello.”

“ _Hi, is…uh…is Rick there?”_ Came the soft female voice.

“Which one?” Sav asked.

“ _Rick Savage?”_

Sav smiled and leaned back in his chair, he already knew who it was, “May I ask who’s calling?”

“ _Magen Evert.”_

“Hi Magen it’s me. I’m glad you called.” Sav said into the phone.

“ _I’m sorry, did I wake you?”_

“No of course not. I was working.”

“ _I wasn’t sure of the time over there so I took a chance.”_

“It’s fine honestly, I wasn’t asleep. So how are you?”

“ _I’m fine. Getting ready to leave in a couple of days for Paris. You told me to call when I did get ready to go.”_ Magen gently informed him. But deep down she was hoping he would meet her there.

“Yes I did. I hope you have a wonderful time. I know you will.”

“ _It would nice to see you again Rick?”_ Magen said, letting the hope flow through her voice.

“I know, but with the album and everything…”

“ _I know your working. I just thought maybe you could take some time off and meet me in Paris.”_

Sav pinched the bridge of his nose, easily picking up on her hints, “I’ve taken to much time already. Maybe after the record is finished and before we start the tour I can.”

“ _I’m sorry to bother you then, good bye.”_

Before Sav could say anything else, she hung up.

“Damnit.” he said to no one. He did want to see her again and quickly made up his mind. Pushing the button on the phone, he dialed the number he had given her.

“ _Alex Whitmore.”_

“Hi Alex, it’s Rick Savage.”

“ _Mr. Savage, how are you?”_

“I’m fine. I need for you to do something?”

“ _Alright.”_

“A woman contacted you about booking plane and hotel reservation to Paris this week. I need to know when she is coming in and what hotel?”

“ _OK, what’s her name?”_

“Magen Evert she’s traveling with a friend.”

“ _Magen Evert, I remember her, she came in and gave me your name by the way.”_

“I told her to. I told her that you would take care of her.” Sav commented.

“ _And I did, lovely lady,” Alex put in. “Ah here it is. I put her up at the Lexxus Hotel, should be there on Friday. She didn’t give a departure date.”_

“Great, thanks Alex.” Sav said.

“ _Did you do this for her?”_ Alex asked.

“Yes I did, thanks again.” Sav hung up the phone.

This is Wednesday morning, if he left tomorrow night and slept all day Friday he would see her that night. With his mind made up, Sav put everything away and went upstairs. He packed a small bag and sat it in the corner. Taking a quick shower, he climbed in bed, laying on his side he watched the brightness on the tinted windows get brighter as the sun came up. He fell into a deep sleep and dreamed of Magen and her warm body pressed against his.

***

In the studio, Joe, Phil, Vivian and Rick were laying down more tracks for Sav to put together or criticize later that night. He had only done that once so far and after they still couldn’t get it right, he stomped from the room. He returned a short time later and told them to forget that one for now and go on to something else.

Nothing went right for the rest of the night. His sensitive ears picking up every waver of the guitar strings or the bad stroke of the drums. He finally threw down his headset, telling everyone that he had enough for tonight and left.

Every one could tell he was getting edgy again. Phil even tried talking to him, he just blew up and stormed from the house. They were sitting around the studio deciding on what to record next when Sav breezed in.

“I’m going to Paris for the weekend,” He bluntly told them. “I’m leaving in an hour.”

“What?” Joe shot back with the pop of an eyebrow. “What about the album?”

“At this point I don’t care about that. Do what you have to, Joe. Throw out what I’ve already finished, do it yourself, bring someone in. I need to get away from here.” Sav told them in no uncertain terms.

“You can’t be serious.” Phil commented.

Sav turned and glared at him. “I’m dead serious. I’m leaving as soon as it’s safe to go out and if any one wants to come, fine.” When he finished, he spun around and left.

“Well that was interesting.” Vivian said.

“We could use a break,” Rick suggested. “Maybe that’s what he needs.”

“I know what he needs.” Joe said quietly.

“You do?” Phil replied, leaning forward in his chair.

Joe only nodded.

“Well I think I’ll go.” Phil said and got up.

“I’m with you Phil, should be fun.” Vivian followed him out.

“How about it Joe?” Rick started. “It might help ease some of the tension.”

Joe was quiet a moment. “Sure why not, besides someone has to watch him, make sure he doesn’t get into any trouble.”

“You’re the one for the job.” Rick chuckled, patting him on the back as they followed the others out.

Everyone headed upstairs to pack and meet Sav down in the garage an hour later. They could hear Sav yelling at Arthur before they even approached the inside door.

“I’m sorry Mr. Savage. I was given strict instruction not to let you leave.” Arthur pleaded.

“From who!” Sav shot back.

“Mr. de Brabant.”

“Well guess what? He isn’t here now is he? Bring the car around or I’ll get it myself.”

“I can’t, I’m sorry.” Arthur said apologetically.

Sav glared at him. “Fine.” He huffed, spinning around, he stomped to the office. Easily breaking the lock on the cabinet door, then chose the keys to the van that were hanging inside.

“I thought Mr. de Brabant had a temper.” Arthur mumbled.

Snatching the keys from the board Sav headed for the van. He started it and shot forward, coming to a squealing halt next to guys. When no one moved to get in Sav said impatiently. “From the looks of the bags, you’re going.”

Joe went around and got in front, while every one else piled into the back.

“Mr. de Brabant isn’t going to be very happy.” Arthur told him.

Sav glanced at him. “Tell Mr. de Brabant he knows where to shove it.” He stomped the gas pedal, after much protest from the tires, the van headed for the closed garage doors.

“Uh…Sav, the doors.” Rick said from the back.

Sav pushed a button on the steering column and the doors started to open. The van zoomed through with just enough room. Joe looked over at Sav, he was mumbling some thing about Nick.

“That was good Sav, tell him where to shove it.” Rick chuckled.

Sav glared at him through the rear view mirror.

“I bet he knows where to.” Rick continued.

Sav slammed on the breaks, bringing the van to a jolting halt. “If you want to go with me, sit back there and keep your mouth shut.” He said angrily as he stared Rick down.

“Fine, I won’t say another word.” Rick told him holding up his hands.

“Sav can we get to Paris in one piece.” Joe said as the van took off again.

“Are you sure there is enough time to drive all the way there?” Phil asked from his place in the back. Knowing that Paris was at least ten hours away, the sun would be up before they got there.

“Plenty of time.” Sav grumbled as he glanced at him in the review mirror.

They traveled in silence for a while, when Joe finally spoke up. “If what I’m thinking, is what you need, you could have came to….”

“No, I can’t do that again, ‘cause it only leads to wanting something else.” Sav told him, darting his eyes toward Joe, then back to the road.

“It didn’t before.” Joe replied softly.

Sav quickly looked at him again, the look in Joe’s eyes made his heart thump hard. “I...I can’t.”

Joe studied his face a moment in the dimly lit van. The stress lines around his eyes, where clearly visible. Still looking at him, he softly told him, “Beside, I kind of enjoy it.”

Sav spun his head in Joe’s direction. He couldn’t believe what he heard him say. “What?”

“Sav, the road!” Phil yelled.

Bringing the van back on the road, he looked over at Joe, who had a crooked smile on his face. Not saying anymore Sav took a deep breath and watched the road. He wanted Joe more than anything, to be able to taste his blood again, he was even offering it to him. Finally making up his mind almost an hour later, Sav pulled the van to the side of the road. Leaving it running, he got out and headed towards the tree line.

“Where is he going?” Vivian asked as Sav disappeared into the dense trees.

“We’ll be back in a minute.” Joe told them and got out to follow him.

“Maybe they need some privacy to talk.” Vivian wondered.

“I don’t think so. You haven’t noticed how edgy Sav has been lately?”

“Yes, but I thought it was from the extra work he had to do on the album.”

“No, that’s not it. Seems like every few months he gets like this. He disappears for a couple of days and when he gets back he is fine.” Phil said looking out the window into the trees where they had disappeared.

“So what are you suggesting?”

“He needs fresh human blood.” Rick put in finally picking up on what Phil was referring to.

“He could have asked one of us.” Vivian said.

“He won’t do that. Offer it maybe, but he probably won’t take it.” Phil told them.

“But he’ll take it from Joe?” Rick said.

“Apparently yes. Their relationship is stronger than anybodies. That could be why and Sav wouldn’t kill him because of that.” Phil told them..

“How do you know so much?” Vivian asked.

“I’ve been around them more remember and I’ve paid attention.”

Several hundred feet from the van, Joe stepped over a fallen tree to approach Sav who had his back to him.

“Why do you want to do this Joe?”

“I told you why, I enjoy it.”

“The times before were by force and I wasn’t in control.”

“I don’t believe that. If you weren’t in control, you would have taken it all.” Joe reminded him. “This time you are and I trust you.”

Sav turned to him. “Trust is not a word to throw around when it come to me.”

“You have earned from me.” Joe told him.

Sav stared at him. Joe was mesmerized as he watched the change come over him. His eyes turned a deep yellow and his fangs dropped into his mouth. Even in the dim moonlight as it filtered through the trees, he could see them. Sav walked slowly toward him.

“I want this more than you could ever know.” His voice Joe noted, took on the deepness that accompanied him when he was like this. He backed up until he felt the roughness of tree bark against his back.

“Don’t be afraid.” Sav said as he came closer.

“I’m not. Your just very intimidating when your like this.” Joe whispered.

Sav brought his hand up and caressed his face, then trailed it down his neck to the pulsing vein. “I wish you could feel what I do, when I taste your blood.” He whispered loud enough for him to hear.

Joe didn’t know what to expect as Sav pressed his body against him, his eyes followed him as Sav leaned closer, then his lips lightly brushed his, as if testing to find out if Joe would resist him. Closing the small space between them, Joe took the lead and firmly planted his lips on Sav’s. He kissed him with such passion it made Joe’s stomach flutter and feeling rather bold, Joe felt his fangs with his tongue, it made Sav pull quickly away, drop his head down to his throat.

Sav ran his tongue over his neck and hesitated briefly before he sank his fangs in the warm flesh. It was so gentle that Joe barely felt it, all he felt was the light pull and slight pressure, then heard Sav’s barely audible moan a few moments later as he withdrew is teeth. Licking the holes a few times to help them close, Sav took a small step backwards.

Joe watched the man in front of him drop his head down to stare at the ground, then shove his hand in his pockets,

“Don’t be embarrassed, I do understand... a little.”

Taking a deep breath, Sav backed away more. “Thanks Joe. I’ll stay here a little while longer.”

“Alright, I..I’ll wait in the van.” Joe replied softly and headed back in the direction of the van. He stopped and turned to him. “I prefer you doing it that way better.”

Sav tilted his head back, his face toward the moon. Joe almost went back over to him, the way he was standing there, filtered moonlight dancing across his body, it was almost sexual in nature, combined with the tingling that Joe still felt from Sav taking his blood _._ He stopped those thought, stopped his body from propelling back to Sav, _'_ _This is not the place for that.'_ Joe scolded himself before turning to make his way back to the van.

“Everything alright, Joe?” Phil asked as he got back in.

“It will be. Sav will be here in a minute.” Joe told them.

Phil leaned forward in his seat again, asking expectantly, “Do we get to ask what happened?”

“You can, but I’m not going to tell you.” Joe chuckled.

“I think we can all pretty much guess.” Vivian put in.

Sav jumped in the van. “Let’s get this party on the road.”

“But at a slower speed OK!” Vivian yelled.

“Was I going to fast?” Sav asked and turned to face him.

“Only about hundred.” Vivian smiled.

“Oh sorry, must be my lead foot. I’ll slow down…a little.”

“You’re crazy Sav.”

“Just point me in the direction of a padded cell….oh wait, never mind.” He laughed at himself. Something they hadn’t heard in weeks.

“I want what he’s having.” Rick pointed at Sav.

“No you don’t, it would make you sick.”

Rick elbowed Vivian in the side, “That good uh?”

“The best I’ve ever had, very intoxicating.” Sav glanced over at Joe.

“What’s in your blood Joe, cocaine?” Rick asked.

Sav stifled a laugh and looked over at Joe. “Now who is embarrassed?”

“I’m not, but it helped didn’t it?” Joe told him.

“It did...yes. I feel so much better.” Sav smiled over at him, then put the van in gear and resumed to speed down the road toward Pairs, that was still many hours away. 


	49. Chapter 49

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt49)

They rode in silence for a long time. Vivian and Rick had gone to sleep. Phil stared out the window at the dark passing countryside. Joe played with the radio, trying to find a station to listen to when Phil finally leaned up and propped himself between the seat's in the front.

“I just want you know Sav, that Joe isn’t the only one that is offering, I would to if you…”

“No, that’s all right Phil. I couldn’t do that to you.” Sav told him.

“OK, but if you do, just ask.” Phil sat back in his seat, glad to get that off his chest.

Hours later Sav was wiggling in his seat, nerves jumping through his body, as he repeatedly glanced to the his left. He pushed the gas pedal further down, making the van’s speed faster.

“Shit!” He yelled, banging on the steering wheel.

The noise woke Joe up, “What?”

“We’re not going to make it.” Sav nervously told him.

“What do you mean?”

“The sun is coming up and I don’t have anything to protect myself with.”

“How far do we have to go?” Joe asked worriedly.

“At least, maybe two hours.” Sav kept glancing nervously out the window. The sun peeked over the trees and touched his hand. He jerked the wheel and the van veered sideways. Yells came from everyone inside as they were jolted awake. Sav slammed on the brakes, coming to a screeching halt right in the middle of the road. He bolted from his seat and jumped in the back on the floor at Phil’s feet.

“Joe get us out of here and fast.” Sav yelled to him.

Joe got out of the van and ran to the other side, jumping back in, he put the van back in gear and speed down the road. Phil saw the angry red welt on his hand from the sun. He reached back and snatched the blanket from Rick.

“Hey, I was using that.” He protested.

“Not any more.” Phil shot back. He quickly covered Sav with it, making sure that it covered him completely. “Will that be enough?” He asked.

“I don’t know, should be. As long as I don’t get directly in the sun. Joe be careful what streets you turn down.” Sav reminded him.

They finally reached the outskirts of Paris and Joe had no choice but to slow down inside the city.

“What hotel Sav.”

“The Lexxus on Bombay Street.” He replied sleepily.

“You alright back there?” Joe asked looking in the rear view mirror.

No answer.

“I think he went to sleep.” Phil said as Sav leaned against his leg.

“Yeah well, it is daytime and that is what he does, most of the time.” Joe reminded him. He turned down several streets and was stopped by a traffic light.

Phil glanced down and the sun was hitting Sav on his legs. He jumped down in the floorboard to block it with his body. “We have to get off this street Joe.”

“I’m trying. The hotel is on the next street.” He impatiently told them as he studied the paper map.

“Are we having fun yet Viv?” Rick asked him.

“Oh yeah sure, racing through the streets of Paris.” Viv quipped.

The light finally changed and Joe punched the gas, almost hitting the car in front of them. Making a sharp turn he went down and turned again onto Bombay Street to pull up in front of the hotel. “Vivian, go and find out if they have a garage.” Joe called back to him.

Vivian got out and sprinted inside to the front desk. “Excuse me. Do you have a parking garage I could pull my car into?”

“Yes we do sir, but it’s only for guest.”

“I’m going to be a guest,” He informed the clerk. “Where is the garage?”

“You have to sign in first.” The clerk repeated.

“I will, now where is it?” Vivian said more firmly.

“On the next street down, then to the left. But the gate will not open until you are signed in.”

“Fine, take this while I tell my driver where to go.” Vivian took out his wallet and threw a couple of hundred dollars on the counter. “Five rooms with privacy.” He took off back out the door. “Open that gate.” He yelled over his shoulder.

Reaching the van he told Joe where to go. The van shot forward and turned the corner tires squealing the pavement. Going back inside, Vivian approached the counter again. “OK, I’ll sign in now. Did you open the gate?”

“Yes I did, sign here please. You need five rooms with privacy. I’ll need the other names of your party.” The clerk informed him.

Vivian jotted down every ones names. “These are not our real names. We don’t want anyone to know we’re here.” Vivian said as he pushed a picture ID toward him.

The clerk inspected the ID. “Yes, I recognize the name and I take it the others from the band are here as well?”

“Yes.” Vivian took out more money. “I trust that you will keep our stay here private.”

“Certainly Mr. Campbell. If there is anything we can do to make your stay here more comfortable, please don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Thank you…” Vivian glanced at his name. “Don, I will do that. Which way is the garage?”

Don rang the bell and the bellhop appeared. “Show this gentlemen the way to the garage and bring up their bags.”

“Sir, if you will follow me.” The bellhop said.

Vivian followed him out to the garage just as the van pulled up.

“All signed in, here’s your keys.” Vivian said and handed them each one. “I’ll hold on to Sav’s until we get him to his room.”

“Now all we have to do is wake him up.” Rick said.

Joe climbed in to shake him and received no response.

“He sleeps like the dead.” Rick commented.

“He is theoretically speaking.” Vivian chuckled.

“Come on Sav wake up.” Joe gently shook him again, “We can’t carry you.”

“Why not?” Phil put in. “We could say he’s very drunk.”

After a few minutes of trying to wake him, Joe gave up. “I don’t ever remember him sleeping this soundly.”

“Must be because he has a full stomach.” Rick told him.

“So we carry him. Vivian you get his feet, Phil and I will get his shoulders. Rick you open the door.” Joe instructed them, he tossed the keys to the bellhop. “Park that OK and get our bags.” Pulling Sav out of the van Vivian grabbed his feet while Joe and Phil took his shoulders.

“Ug, Sav you need to go on a diet.” Phil complained as he lifted him.

Rick opened the door to the lobby as they carried him in. People stared at them as they crossed the floor. He noticed a luggage carrier off to the side of the front desk. He raced over and pulled it back with him. “Here put him on this.”

“Good thinking Rick.” Phil said.

“Would you gentlemen like some assistants?” Don asked after seeing them.

“Uh no thank you we’re fine, a little to much to drink.” Phil said and pointed at Sav.

“Indeed.” Don replied.

“Lets go before some one recognizes us.” Joe told them.

Pushing the cart over to the elevator, the bellhop came up with their bags.

“Thanks, I’ll take those.” Vivian said as he piled them on top of Sav. “I don’t think he’ll mind.”

Reaching their floor, Vivian went ahead and unlocked the door to Sav’s room. They had to carry him to the bed because the cart wouldn’t fit through the door.

Tossing him on the bed, Phil sat down heavily in the nearest chair to catch his breath. “Well that was fun, haven’t done that in years.” He laughed.

“Only difference then was we were _all_ drunk.” Rick laughed with him.

Joe laughed at the memory as he took off Sav’s shoes. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down, then changed his mind once he realized he didn’t have on any underwear, he pulled his shirt off instead.

“Well that was a workout and I’m starving.” Joe commented.

“I’m sure this place has a restaurant.” Vivian said.

“He’ll be fine, let’s go.” Joe said and headed to the door.

Every one put their stuff in their rooms and headed down stairs to the restaurant for a late breakfast or early lunch. Sitting around the table hours later laughing and talking about what they had to do with Sav. Some good jokes would come out of this and they will never let him live it down.

*** 

Sav rolled over and stared up at the ceiling. He didn’t remember anything about getting here after he jumped in the back with Phil. The guys had to have carried him up, that must have been a funny sight. He got up and took a quick shower, then went in search of his cohorts. Taking the elevator down, he heard them laughing and carrying on before he even entered the bar.

“Hi guys.” Sav said as he came up to the table. “I’m starving.” He grabbed a french fry from Joe’s plate and popped it in his mouth without even thinking. Everyone watched him. Chewing twice he almost gagged, he quickly turned looking around for somewhere to spit it out. Finding nothing, he snatched Joe’s napkin from him and spit it there and wiped his tongue off. “Yuck.”

“Did you all of a sudden forget you couldn’t eat food?” Rick said on the verge of laughter.

Sav smiled sheepishly. “Must have.”

They did burst out laughing then.

“If you could have seen the look on your face.” Rick said and that brought a fresh bout of laughter.

Sav just watched them. “Hehe funny Rick. I’m going out, you can sit here all night and replay that if you like.”

“Oh Sav you owe me a thousand bucks for the rooms?” Vivian stopped him before he could leave.

“I didn’t think you carried that much on you Vivian.”

“Good thing I did, because you would have been in some deep trouble.”

Sav reached around and pulled out his wallet and tossed down the right amount of bills.

“Where did you get all of that?” Joe asked.

“My bank account. I’ve barely touched it in a couple of years remember. Here take this and divide it up.” He said as he put more money on the table.

“It couldn’t have built up that much.” Joe commented.

“It did, there was quiet a bit in there to begin with and it almost doubled. So take this and do whatever you want. Bye, have fun.” He left them with their mouths open at the amount of money he gave them.

“There has to be close to four thousand dollars here.” Phil said as he picked up the money.

“That’s more than I have in my wallet.” Rick put in.

“We can’t accept his money.” Joe told them.

“Why not?” Vivian stilled his hand as he reached for the bills.

“He gave us that to have fun with.” Rick tried to reason.

Joe swiped the money from the table, stuffing it deep in his pocket. “Doesn’t mean we have to us it. I’ll give it back to him later.”

*** 

Sav strolled to the front counter of the hotel. “Hi, I’d like to get a car, a convertible if you have it?”

“Let me check to see what we have,” The clerk said as he punched on the keyboard a few minutes. “Yes we do have one. Are you a guest of the hotel? I’ll need to see a drivers license.”

Sav pulled out his license. “Could you add that to my room?”

“Yes, we can Mr. Savage.” He filled in the papers and handed him the keys.

“One other thing. Is Magen Evert in her room?”

“Let me check.” He looked in the computer for her information, then dialed up her room. “Miss Evert.”

“Yes.” Magen answered.

“There is someone in the lobby who wishes to see you.”

“I don’t know any one in Paris. Who is it?”

“They didn’t give their name and want it to be a surprise,” The clerk said as he noticed Sav motioning not to give his name. “Although the person did say bring a sweater.”

Frowning on the other end as to who would be asking for her, Magen replied, “OK, I’ll be down shortly.”

Thanks for your help.” Sav smiled, pushing a twenty in his direction. “I’ll be right out there when she comes down.”

Sav walked out to where the car was already waiting for him and leaned against it to wait for Magen. He saw her step out of the elevator and go up to the desk. The clerk pointed in his direction. She turned and cautiously stepped toward the front entrance, she didn’t see him at first and finally looked in his direction “Rick!” She quickly walked over to him and threw her arms around his neck. “What are you doing here?” She said excitedly.

“I came to see you of course.” He said holding her tight.

Magen pulled away to smile up at him, “I thought you couldn’t get away.”

“Well, we did need a break, it was getting frustrating and stuffy in the studio. So we all pilled into a van and came.”

“You mean, the whole band is here.” Magen glanced around the area but didn’t see any of them.

“Yes, they are around. You can meet them tomorrow night at dinner.” Sav took her hand to pull her to the passenger side door, “Come on, we're going for a ride.”

Magen slipped on her sweater and slide into the seat. Sav went around to his side and got in to drive them out of the city.

Conversation followed easily between them, Magen telling him of the few things that she and Lisa had already seen and what else they had planned for their stay. Although those plans were interrupted somewhat, now that he was there to spend the weekend with her. She reached over to take his hand, thanking him again for paying her way there.

Sav pulled up into a small meadow and switched off the car, he turned to her and then glanced up at the stars. “Out here you can see forever.”

“Yes, the stars are beautiful here, even with the bright half moon. You can’t see this many in New York, to many lights.” She replied and felt his hand caress her cheek.

“I did miss you Magen. I wouldn’t have done this if I didn’t.” Sav told her.

She held his eyes, noticing the smoldering embers of lust in his eyes. She was feeling the same as he. Leaning toward him, brushed his lips. “I missed you too. I so glad you came.”

“You are so beautiful in the moonlight.” “e told her.

“Saying things like that will get you anything.”

A mischievous smile played across his lips, “Anything?”

“Anything.” Magen whispered.

Wiggling from under the steering column, Sav pushed himself on the back of his seat, motioning for her to stand, turning her around to lean back against the windshield. Magen did as he asked and watched him step over the console and flopped down in her seat with her between his knees. Letting his hands glide up her jean clad legs, under her shirt, he leaned forward and ran his tongue over the exposed skin of her stomach.

“I suppose you didn't bring me out here to gaze upon the stars?” Magen whispered as her entire suddenly shudders at his cool tongue on her heated flesh.

“We can after.” Sav replied on a breathy sigh, while his fingers snapped the button on her jeans.

Magen slipped her arms from her sweater and let it fall behind her over the top of the windshield, then pulled her shirt over her head. Sav was already working to get her jeans off, they quickly landed in the drivers seat. Magen was about to sit down on his lap when stopped her. Running his hands over her stomach followed by his mouth, he slowly made his way further down. Gently spreading her legs, he slipped both arms around them and hoisted her up with her thighs resting on his upper arms.

Magen adjusted herself above him, using the top of the windshield to help support her weight. She gasped softly when she felt his tongue trail up the inside of her thigh, quickly making his way to the apex between her legs. Magen watched his tongue flick out to tease her, taste her. She squirmed in his arms, anticipation hummed through her body of what she knew his talented tongue could do to her. She plead to him, until he finally gave in and buried his tongue in her folds, quickly and effectively bringing her to climax. He didn’t stop when she rode the wave back down, he kept licking, stroking in an effort to pull another orgasm from her in this position, but the feeling was became so intense that she had to stop him.

Pulling the cool night air into her lungs, Magen helped him out of his clothes, then straddled his hips to guide him in with her hand.

“You feel so good inside me.” Magen gasped as she waited a few minutes to get used to him again, then crushed his mouth with hers.

Sav began to move under her, with whispered words of encouragement, he told her to move her hips against him. Magen ground herself down on him as deep as she could without hurting herself. Gyrating her hips a certain way, pulled growl like moans from Sav, one that she like to hear. Feeling more comfortable with this position, Magen leaned back against the dashboard, giving her lower body more freedom to move, she got into a rhythm that pleased them both.

He was able to go deeper into her this way and thrived on her cries pf pleasure. One hand supported her back over the empty space beneath her, while the other played across her stomach, upward to roughly knead her breast, then pinch her nipple. Pulling her forward, Sav captured one of her nipples between his teeth and gently bit down. Magen grabbed his hair and held him there as waves of pleasure swept through them. Magen gave in to her body and rode him hard as another shattering wave of pleasure swept through her.

When Sav felt her body starting calm down, he pulled her head down and devoured her neck, his fangs where extended and he didn’t even notice, he was so lost in the feel of her. Running his tongue down her throat, he gentle sank his fangs in and moaned as the warm blood touched his tongue, that was all it took for him and he exploded deep inside her. Withdrawing them moments later, he ran his tongue over the holes as she trembled in his arms.

Magen laid her head against his shoulder a moment trying to catch her breath, shifting slightly, she rose up to kiss him, gently probing his mouth to allow her entrance with her tongue. When she did gain access, it didn’t take much for her to pull back quickly, then meet his eyes. She could see the deep golden color even in the moonlight, a quick glance at his mouth had her gasping in fear and trying to move away from him.

Sav grabbed her around the waist, to hold her in place, “It’s OK, don’t be frightened.”

“What did you do to me? What are you?” She asked hurriedly, trying to break free of his grasp.

Casting his eyes downward, Sav sighed deeply but said nothing.

“Let go of me.” Magen said, beginning to struggling again. Sav let her go and she slide to the other side of the car. Snatching up her clothes, she hurriedly began to dress. “You didn’t answer my question?”

“I can’t tell you that.” Sav replied. When he looked over at her, his fangs were gone and his eyes were back to their deep blue.

“You took my blood, you told me that last time we were together.” Magen waited for him to say something, when he didn’t she begin to dress. “I want to go back the hotel.”

Sav sighted, dropping his head back on the seat. “I can’t tell you anything about what you think you saw.”

“I don’t think...I know what I saw and felt.”

Sav snatched his jeans from the seat beside him, angrily shoving his feet in. Angry at himself for allowing his control over the vampire slip. “What is it that you think you saw?”

“Your eyes were different color, I felt your teeth, they were longer. The slight pain in my neck.”

“If I told you the truth, it would put you in danger.”

Magen shift on her feet. “In danger from what?”

“I can’t tell you that.” Sav huffed loudly.

“Fine.” Magen leaned over to retrieve the rest of her clothes. “Relationship don’t start with lies and secrets. I’ll hitch a ride back to the hotel.”

“Magen wait!” Sav yelled after her, twisting around and stumbling from the car.. Cursing softly under his breath he flew toward her, to land behind her. He still had to take another stop to catch her arm in his hand. “Magen you have to understand...”

She spun toward him, “Understand what? What are you hiding? Why would I be in danger? Danger from you…”

Sav took a step back, replying just above a whisper. “No, not from me...I wouldn’t...could never hurt you. I can’t tell you anymore then that.”

“So you can’t explain the part about taking my blood?” Magen crossed her arms. “Are you a vampire?”

Sav was momentarily taken back. “Magen please…” He whispered.

“Are you?”

“There are many reason why I didn’t tell you, because of what your reaction would be. Of the danger you could be in if you knew.”

“You lied to me about what you are. Those...those monster just don’t exist.”

“I’m not a monster.” Sav breathed out. “I don’t kill for the sake of it, only when I have too.”

“How many?” Magen wanted to know.

“A few.”

The cool evening breeze swept around them as they stood in silence. Magen studying the man before her, not believing what he is, couldn’t explain why she still felt drawn to him.

“If you don’t want to spend the weekend together now, I will understand.” Sav finally broke the silence.

“How can I trust you after…”

“You can’t. I can only give you my word that I will not go beyond what you have...” Sav took a tentative step toward her.

“Taking my blood. Why do you need to do that?”

“Sexual gratification.” He quickly shot back.

“Oh, so I’m not enough to give you that?”

“What?” Sav closed the distance between them, taking her hand before she could back away. “You are more then enough. I can taste your passion...pleasure in your blood. That feeling all over your body, is tenfold for me.”

Magen barely contained her smile, reaching up she ran her hand across his chest. “I never noticed how cool your skin was before. Is that part…”

“Yes.”

She meet his eyes. “Who else knows?”

“Not many. I finally had to tell the guys in the band. They are handling it alright….little on edge sometimes.” Taking her hand that was still on his chest, Sav gently squeezed. “Do you still want to spend the weekend together?”

“I...it’s a little intimidating what you are hiding underneath the surface.”

“No need to be.” Sav hooked his finger under her chin, lifting her head to met his eyes again. “I’m not going to harm you in any way. Just the tiny pain when I take your blood.”

Magen was fighting her thoughts on whether or not to stay with him over the weekend, knowing that it would probably be the last time they would ever be together. “Will it be just this weekend we are together?”  
Sav smiled down at her. “I’m sure I can find the time to fly to New York to see you.”

 _'I should just break it off with him now and try to enjoy my week in Paris without him.'_ But she didn’t want to do that, pushing her fear of what was just beneath his skin, she leaned forward to kiss him. “All right, I'll spend the weekend with you.”

Sav didn’t stop the smile as he leaned forward to kiss her several times, then pulled her into his arms. “It will be a fun few days.” He glanced at the horizon, he could feel the approaching sunrise. “We have to go. The sun will be up soon.”

“You might want to finish dressing.”

Taking her hand, Sav pulled her back to the car. Quickly dressing he got beck the wheel, driving them back to the hotel.

“I’ll come get you around 7 for dinner.”

“OK.” Magen smiled.

Pulling her close, Sav kissed her, trailing his finger down her neck. He felt the shivers that ran through her. “I’ll see you tomorrow evening.”

With that he quickly strolled down the hall and around the corner out of view.

Magen leaned back on the wall a moment, taking a deep breath, she let a smile touch her lips, thinking about what the next few days were going to be like with him.


	50. Chapter 50

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt50)

Sav followed Joe with his eyes, as he traversed his hotel room in Paris as if looking for something. It seemed to Sav that he was bored the way he was already acting. He had been at him for well over thirty minutes, trying to talk him into going on an impromptu double date with Magen and her friend Lisa.

“Come on Joe, it’ll be fun.”

“I don’t date any more.” Joe reminded him.

“Since when?”

“Since I meet Rebecca and asked her to marry me.”

“Oh that’s right, Rebecca the one you haven’t heard from in how long….”

“I talked to her last week.”

“Really and how is she?” Sav asked.

“Miserable, complained about being fat, bloated and blamed it on me.” Joe chuckled

“Why did she do that?”

“I got her pregnant remember.”

“Oh yeah how could I forget that, so much for a prefect memory.” Sav mumbled. “It does take two peopled to get pregnant.”

“What?” Joe asked. “I heard the last part.”

“Nothing. Anyway are you coming or not, you’ll like her?” Sav smiled wickedly.

“If she is like any of the ones I’ve seen you with lately. I probably will.”

“I can’t figure that out why they tend to gravitate toward me. Every where I go, it’s like that.” Sav frowned and scratched his head.

“It’s called sex appeal.” Joe smirked.

“Oh that’s what it is.” Sav teasingly looked at him, “Must be my alter ego.”

“I noticed it long before that.” Joe told him, then frowned at his own words.

Sav didn’t comment on that, just cleared his throat. “Well, are we going?”

Joe rolled his eyes and huffed at Sav’s insistence of him going. “You’re not going to give up are you?”

“No, you need to have some fun for a change, that’s why we came to Paris, now come on. I’m meeting her really soon. Would have been longer but you didn’t give in too easily.”

“Alright, I’ll go if it will shut you up.”

“Great you will like her Joe...besides, who knows, maybe after dinner we could all come up here and…mingle...close...” Sav shrugged his shoulders.

Joe looked over at him. He could see the smoldering embers in his eyes. “You can’t be serious?”

“Of course I am, could be relaxing… for you.” Sav winked at him and left.

Joe’s heart pounded in his chest at the thought of that, he sighed heavily and finished getting dressed. Going to the a joining door Sav’s room a short time later, he knocked only once and went in. “Sav are you here?” He called out.

“Yeah just finishing up.” He replied as he came out of the bathroom. “You look great, maybe we should skip the girls and the two of us have fun.” He told him seductively.

“You’ve been drinking again?” Joe commented as Sav touched his lips with his fingertips. “How can alcohol even affect you?”

“I have, yes.” Sav leaned in to unexpectedly kiss him. His tongue shooting into Joe’s mouth tasting him. Sav pulled back, moaning with delight as he licked his lips. “You taste good,” He whispered. “But, we’ll need a woman to relax you enough to go any further.” Sav turned and went to the door. “Are you coming?”

Joe watched him walk to the door, he was a little dumbstruck at what Sav did, but couldn’t figure out why he felt that way, since he had done it a few times already. Wiping his hand over his face, Joe glanced around the room, then moved forward to follow him, “Yeah.”

*** 

Sav knocked on Magen’s door a few minutes later, then turned to Joe. “Relax Joe, you’re nervous.”

“I am not!” Joe shot back.

“Yes you are, I can smell it.” Sav smiled teasingly.

Before Joe could retort a response, the door opened and Magen greeted them with a smile. “Hi, come in.”

“Hello yourself.” Sav replied raking his eyes up and down her body, taking in every soft curve, then pulled her into his arms to kiss her.

She leaned back to look at him strangely. “That tastes different.”

“Must be Joe you taste.” Sav remarked.

Joe punched him in the side as he went by causing him to grunt.

“Magen this is Joe,” Sav didn’t think he needed to introduce him, but did anyway. “Joe, Magen.”

“I know who he is. It’s nice to finally meet you.” She said and took his hand.

“Like wise.” Joe replied with his dazzling smile.

“Lisa should be out in a minute.” Magen informed them. She already knew that Sav was going to bring Joe from their conversation on the phone just a short time ago.

Joe looked over at Sav and raised his eyebrow. Indicating that she was pretty.

Lisa came out of the room. “Rick it’s so good to see you again.” She smiled, then kissed him on the cheek.

“Hi Lisa, I trust you’re having a good time here?”

“Yes it’s great and I can’t thank you enough.” Lisa smiled brightly. “Is this my date for tonight?”

“You could put it that way. Lisa, this is Joe Elliott.” Sav introduced them.

She turned to Joe. “Oh my you’re much more handsome in person.”

“Nice to meet you Lisa.” Joe said and took her hand. She held it longer than was necessary. Sav was right, he liked her looks already, but wanted to wait and see how the evening unfolded between them. Not that anything was going to happen any way. Joe was committed to and in love with Rebecca.

“Yes well, shall we go? We have dinner reservation at seven.” Sav informed them.

The car was waiting for them when they exited the hotel lobby. Sav opened the door and pushed the seat up for Joe and Lisa to get in the back while Magen slide into the front. Putting the car in gear Sav drove the short distance to the restaurant. The valet took the keys from Sav to park the car as they went inside.

“Good evening.” The hostess greeted them. “Do you have a reservation?”

“Yes Savage, party of four.” Sav told her.

“Ah yes, here it is Mr. Savage, I’ll show you to your table.” She said and smiled at him.

Reaching their table, the girls slid in first, letting Joe and Sav sit on the outside.

“The house special tonight Mr. Savage.” The hostess asked.

“Yes, the best wine you have for them.” Sav told her.

“I’ll bring it right out.” She replied and walked away as Sav watched her.

Magen poked him in the side.

“What?” Sav exclaimed looking at her.

“I saw that.” Magen said.

“I didn’t do anything.” Sav protested.

“She was practically undressing you while she was getting our drink order, besides, your mine for the weekend.”

“That’s not my fault, blame my parents.”

Joe laughed at his comment.

The drinks arrived and before she was finished setting every ones down, Sav drained his, pouring more into his glass she asked. “You find it pleasing Mr. Savage. It’s the best in the house.”

“Yes, it’s very good.” Sav replied, with a grin of his own.

She sat the bottles on ice. “Enjoy your evening and if there is something else you need, I’ll be sure that it’s taken care of.”

Leaving them Joe watched her this time. She stopped to talked to a waitress, they both glanced in their direction. Joe saw Sav smile and knew he was listing to what they said.

“What did she say?” He asked.

Sav looked up Joe. “How would you like to spend the night with those two gorgeous men over there.”

“No she didn’t.” Joe said.

“She did I swear.” Sav chuckled.

“Alright Rick, get your tongue back in your mouth.” Magen teased him.

Joe looked around the restaurant. “Is this one of those places that cater to….”

“Yes it is, have to check this things out first, that way I won’t starve wherever I go.”

“She knew about you.?” Joe asked surprised.

“Yes and I know about her.”

“How do you know her, Rick?” Magen asked.

Sav looked at her and she got his meaning. “But not in _that_ way.” He told her.

“Did I miss something here?” Lisa asked glancing around the table in confusion.

“No, just a life long joke Joe and I have.” Sav told her.

The evening went smoothly. Lisa asked Sav why he wasn’t eating the delicious food, he told her that he had already eaten. Half way through, Joe was telling them about one of the tours from years ago and all the jokes and pranks they keep pulling on each other, had everyone laughing.

“Falling off the stage at the time wasn’t funny, it act…” Sav’s words trailed of and the smile dropped from his face.

“What?” Joe asked as he noticed the look on his face the jerk of his head when he looked out in the restaurant.

“Good evening ladies, Mr. Elliott, Richard how are you tonight?” Nick greeted as he came up to their table. Sav looked down at his glass. “Richard, you are not going to introduce me to these lovely women?”

Sav glared up at him. “Nick de Brabant...Magen and Lisa.”

“I like the way my name rolls off your tongue.” Nick winked at him. “I’m delighted to make your acquaintance.” Turning to them he took each one of their hands. He smiled slyly at Magen, then smoothly said, “Ah...I presume that Richard has partaken in the more exotic side of sexual activities with you?”

“Excuse me.” Magen was taken back at his bluntness.

“He is an invigorating lover isn’t he? I’ve enjoyed his company often.” Nick smiled at Magen as she frowned. Dipping his head slightly, he turned to Sav. “May I have a word with you in private Richard.”

Sav sighed deeply and got up. “I’ll be back in few minutes.”

Nick followed Sav as they made their way to the bar.

“What are you doing here?” Sav said angrily.

“Arthur is very upset with you.”

“I don’t care what he is. You can’t keep me there, so don’t try.”

“Ah, but I can, you mustn’t forget that.”

“That’s right, more threats if I don’t give in to your demands.” Sav shot back.

“Bid your lady friend good night. You are returning to the hotel with me.” Nick boldly stated.

“I will not.”

Grabbing his shirt front, Nick pulled him closer to get his point across, telling him a low threatening voice, “Let’s not make a scene in front of all these people. Tell them goodnight or I will drag you out of here.”

Sav shoved his hand away. Staring him down long enough, he soon realized that Nick wasn’t going to change his mind and leave him alone for night. Growling deep in his throat, Sav brushed past him and went back to the table.

“Everything alright?” Joe asked as he reached the table. Sav pulled out his wallet, tossing some bills in front of Joe.

“I have to go.” Sav told them.

“What, but we just got here.” Magen said.

“I’m sorry Magen, I have too.” Sav looked at her and tried to give her an apologetic smile.

“Don’t go with him.” Joe stated, then looked to where Nick was causally leaning against the bar, waiting on him. “Just tell him no and sit down.”

“I have to.” Sav replied.

“You are just going to leave with him. I thought I was your date?” Magen tried to persuaded him to stay, while not understanding the reason for his leaving.

“Joe make sure they get back to the hotel.” Ignoring Megan at this point. Sav tossed the keys on the table, turned around and left.

Joe watched them arguing and knew it wasn’t good. Nick was furious, that much he could tell, he put up a good front to hide it, but he could see the stiffness in Nick’s movements.

“I don’t understand, he just goes off with him.” Magen mused.

“It’s a long and complicated story Magen.” Joe told her.

“Is Rick sleeping with him?” Magen blurted.

“Why do you say that?”

“The way he kept looking at him.”

“It’s not my place to say, to talk about Sav’s private life.” Joe told her.

“Well you’re his best friend aren’t you?”

“Yes, but that still doesn’t give me the right to tell you.” Joe pointed out.

“You know what he is?”

Joe looked at her. “I do.”

“I found out last night when we were together and now he’s lying about this guy Nick.”

“I don’t know what to tell you Magen. Nick will never let it go any further between you two.” Joe gently informed her.

“We were only spending this weekend together.” She softly replied looking down at her hands.

“It’s a weekend to long with him where Nick is concerned.”

“I don’t understand.” Magen said puzzled.

“OK you want it plain and simply. Nick is obsessed with him and every time he tries to get close to someone else, they disappear. It’s been that way for several years and Nick isn’t letting up.”

“Why doesn’t Rick just tell him to go away?” Magen asked.

“He did once, tried to kill himself to get away from him.” Joe told her. “The last time he threatened to leave, Nick beat the shit out of him. I was there when it was happening.”

“He should have called the cops.” Lisa huffed.

“Nick was a detective in Toronto, police will not do anything.”

Magen was silent a moment. “He’s not going to let us be together this weekend is he?”

“No,” Joe stated. “It’s better to break if off tonight, but that’s your choice.”

“I’m not feeling well, could you take us back to the hotel?” Magen asked him.

“Yes, of course I will.” Joe said and got up.

Joe escorted them outside and waited for the valet to bring the car around. The ride back to the hotel was relatively quiet, with only Lisa asking a few questions or commenting on the scenery, taking notes on a few places for them to visit the following day.

“I’m sorry the evening turned the way it did.” Joe said, as they approached their room.

“It’s not your fault Joe.” Magen said.

“Can I invite you two for dinner tomorrow?” He asked. “Sav should be back tomorrow evening, he can join us.”

“I’m not sure.” Magen put in and went inside their room.

“I loved to have dinner with you again.” Lisa smiled. “I might be able to talk her into going.”

Joe smiled down at her, “Same time then.”

“Yes, that would be fine, I’ll see you tomorrow, good night.” Lisa told him and quietly closed the door.

Joe went up two floor to his room. Closing the door behind him, he stood there a moment before going over to the adjoining room that was Sav’s. He knocked a few times, but no answer came. Twisting the knob, he discovered that it wasn’t locked. Fearing the worst, he went in and looked around. Sav hadn’t been there from what he could tell. Going back to his room, he changed clothes. Getting comfortable on the bed to watch TV. He knew it would be close to sunrise before Sav returned. Didn’t matter, he would wait up for him.


	51. Chapter 51

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt51)

Nick remained quiet as he weaved the car through the streets of Paris, eventually leaving the city behind them, driving out to the country side to his destination. Occasionally glancing at Sav to see him staring out the window.

Sav could feel Nick’s eyes on him through out the drive, an uneasy feeling had settled in his stomach, that he was trying to ignore. Concentrating on the scenery passing the window, he noticed the city lights get fewer the further out they went.

His mind thought about Magen and what she was thinking right now. _Would Joe try to explain the situation and why he had no choice but to leave with Nick?_ He probably would, more importantly, will Magen be accepting of his explanation. He had looked forward to spending the weekend with Magen in Paris, but now those plans were foiled, thanks to Nick. Hoping this would be the only night that Nick intruded on his weekend away.

Sav dropped his head back on the head rest, then swiveled it toward Nick. “Where are we going?”

“Your lady friend is very pretty. Magen was her name?”

“You said you wouldn’t harm her.” Sav reminded him.

“I never go back on my word.”

“Lie. You have each time you threaten someone I’m close to.”

Nick only chuckled.

“Why do you keep doing this?” Sav asked.

“Because I enjoy it.”

“Well I don’t. You are never going to let me be happy with someone are you?”

“We’ve talked about this before.” Nick said, taking a glance at him, then back to the dark road ahead of them.

“You never gave me a straight answer.”

“Alright...no. You can’t be happy with anyone else.”

“How do you know that? I will find the right partner some day.”

When Nick didn’t respond, Sav lifted his head to seeing Nick’s expression in the dim dashboard lights. He could see the arrogant smile on his mouth. Dropping his head back, he stared out the window again.

Sav finally realized from his words that Nick was going to be in his life for a very long time. It didn’t matter who he was with, Nick would find a way to put a stop to it. The closer relationship he wanted with Joe was out of the question. He couldn’t take it any further for fear that Nick would harm him. He couldn’t live with himself if that happened again.

He sighed deeply. “Where are we going?” He asked again.

“I have a surprise for you.”

“Why do I not like the sound of that?” Sav commented as they pulled into a long gravel drive, several miles down that drive, Nick pulled to a stop in front of a huge stone house.

“Is this yours too?” Sav glancing around.

“It belongs to a long time acquaintance.” Nick said and got out of the car, then motioned for him to follow. Joining Nick at the door, he rang the bell, moments passed when a small elderly man answered.

“Ah, Mr. de Brabant how nice to see you again.” He motioned for them to come in.

“Good evening Pat, how are you?”

“Fine, fine just getting older.” He replied.

“You should have taken me up on that offer years ago.”

“Yes I know. The others are waiting in the parlor. Enjoy your evening.”

Nick went in the direction of the pallor and stepped inside.

“Ah speaking of, your finally here. What kept you?” One of them said.

“Traffic, you know how it is this time of night. Rick, remember Marcus and Dominic?”

“From the dinner party.” Sav stated.

“Yes, so you do remember.”

“Please, have a seat.” Marcus said and poured them a drink.

“So this is the newly acquired one?” Dominic asked when he was comfortable.

“Yes, very head strong. He is always disobeying me, testing the water, so to speak.” Nick told them.

“Sounds like someone else I know.” Marcus said looking at Nick.

“Rick, as I understand, you are a musician?” Dominic questioned. “Judging by the music we heard playing at the dinner party. You didn’t stay long enough for any questions to be asked of you.”

“Yes.”

When no more information was coming he continued. “What instrument do you play?”

“Bass guitar.” Sav answered, in an uninterested tone.

“Successfully?”

“Yes.”

“Not very talkative is he Nick?” Marcus commented.

“Oh he is. He’s angry because I took him away from his lady friend tonight.”

“Forced me is a better word.” Sav told them.

“We will have a better time here than you could have with her.” Marcus told them and glanced at Sav.

Sav leaned forward to sit his glass on the table, then sarcastically stated, “I doubt it.” He got up to stroll around the room, looking at the clutter in the parlor, most of it was probably older than he was.

“Those were a gift from Marie Therese of France.” Marcus informed Sav as he was intently looking at a fine china tea set, painted with yellow and red rose, the rich green leaves twined down inside the cups.

“Marie Antoinette’s only surviving child.” Sav rattled off.

“You know more about history then what educators teach these days.”

Sav ignored him and moved down, looking at all the knick knacks that cluttered the shelve.

“Discussion Marcus’ collection is not why we are here Rick.” Nick cocked a sly smile at his friends.

“Nick has told us a lot about you.” Dominic continued.

“Really. I bet he didn’t tell you how much I hate him did he?” Sav replied angrily.

“He has a quick temper,” Marcus cheerfully said. “I like that.”

“He didn’t mention that,” Dominic stated. “Mostly told us about the time you spent together in that little house in the country. My feelings were hurt when Nick didn’t invite me.”

“Yeah, to bad you couldn’t enjoy the fun we had.” Sav glared at him.

Nick watched as Marcus squirmed in his seat. “Is there a problem Marcus?”

“Uh… no, you know how I get sometimes.”

“Yes. I’ve known you long enough, but you need patients in this matter.”

“What was your lady friends name again?” Dominic asked.

“I don’t think that is any of your business Dominic.”

“Magen Evert.” Nick supplied for them.

“What a lovely name. Perhaps you could bring her by this weekend.” Marcus said.

“Don’t count on it.” Sav huffed.

“Actually I’m not, but maybe I’ll meet her some other time.”

“Rick please, have a seat,” Dominic started. “You’re making me nervous.”

He went back to the heavily flowered covered sofa, flopped down as far away from Nick as possibly. “This is very boring.”

“Once you’ve lived as long as we have, you find activities to do so you don’t get bored. I think I finally gave up being bored in the late 1300’s wasn’t it Nick?” Marcus informed him, rattling off anything that came to mind.

“I believe so.” Nick frowned. “What was it again that changed.”

“I learned how to play new games with my partners.”

“Ah yes I remember now. The first one’s name was…uh…” Nick said thoughtfully.

“Darrell.” Marcus supplied.

“Yes that was his name, a real treat that one.” Nick smiled at the memory.

Sav had laid his head against the back of the sofa and was basically ignoring them. He was thinking about the layout for the next track that they had record the previous day. “Nick I have work to do on the album. You can sit here until the next millennium and talk, but I’m leaving.”

“You are in Paris.” Nick started. “The album is not.”

“We don’t plan on talking all night Rick.” Marcus said.

“OK, what kind of game do you want to play, checkers, poker? Oh I got it.” Sav told them. “Go fish.”

Marcus chuckled.

“Oh this is no game Rick I assure you.” Nick told him.

“Then what is it?” Sav shot back.

“I told them how head strong you could be and how desirable you are when you are angry. They wanted to sample it for themselves.” Nick told him.

Sav glared at him, then abruptly stood up. “Forget it.” He shot back and headed for the door.

Marcus and Dominic both looked at Nick. He nodded his head and they went after him. Each grabbed one of his arms to drag him back into the room.

Sav struggled to get away. “Let go of me!” He shouted at them.

Nick came over to them and stared at him with a smug look.

“What game are you playing this time Nick?” Sav said angrily.

“No games. This is your punishment for your behavior of late. I figured if I can’t get you to give me the respect I deserve, then maybe Marcus and Dominic can educate you.”

“The only respect you’ll ever get from me, is to be staked in the sun.” Sav hissed.

Nick swung his hand up, giving him a punishing blow the side of his face.

“Come on Nick don’t damage him yet.” Marcus whined.

“Can we take him down now?” Dominic asked excitedly.

“By all means, indulge yourself, you will not be disappointed.” Nick told them with a flourishing wave of his hand

Pulling Sav down the hall as he tried to get away from them, they entered a large candlelit room with a bright light shining in the middle. Sav took one look at what was there and he doubled his struggle to free himself.

“Oh shit… get off me…” Sav shouted. “...fucking crazy…let go…”

Marcus and Dominic held him tight as he jerked around trying to pull his arms free. The closer they got to the middle of the room, the harder he struggled.

“Nick hurry up…” Dominic yelled.

Nick was upon them in seconds. He sank the long needle home in the meaty part of Sav’s upper arm and hit the plunger, the liquid disappeared from the tube.

Sav sucked in his breath at the sudden pain in his arm. “Aaaa fuck… what wa…”

“Something to help calm you down.” Nick supplied, then nodded his head to them.

Marcus and Dominic released him. Sav took a step back and glanced at the door.

“It’s bolted tightly shut. I have the key, so don’t trouble yourself.” Nick warned him.

Sav quickly disappeared from view and stood off in the darkest part of the room, breathing heavily from his struggle.

“Give it a few minutes to take affect and you can proceed.” Nick told them.

“How do you know it’ll work?” Marcus asked.

“We tested it first of course.” Nick exclaimed. “Shall we have a drink while we wait?”

“That sounds good.” Dominic replied happily. He went over to the small cupboard, withdrawing a bottle and three glasses. Pouring one for each of them he held his glass up. “To a delightful evening.”

“Enjoy your self’s gentlemen.” Nick smiled.

After they had drank several more glasses, Nick glanced over at Sav. He noticed that he had slumped against the wall for support, even in the darkness of the corner he could see that the drug was working. He handed Marcus his glass and went over to him. Gently taking his arm Nick coaxed him from the corner. As they neared the center of the room, Sav began to struggle again, but not with the force he had before.

“Don’t… you can’t….” Sav pleaded. “Not this….”

Nick stopped in the middle of the room under the bright light, pulling Sav closer to him. Running his finger lightly over his soft lips, Nick leaned forward to brush his lips and continued to his throat. Pushing his shirt off to let it slide to the floor. Nick pulled himself away from him returning to his lips, he thrust his tongue in, finding no resistance from Sav. Moments later, he backed away, Sav’s head fell forward as the drug took full affect. Smiling slightly he joined his friends by the small sitting area that was set to the side in the shadows.


	52. Chapter 52

AN: I think this chapter warrants extra WARNINGS: graphic violence, bondage, torture, rape, language, drug use more-some/m/m/m/m

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt52)

His mind swam in spirals in every direction to the point were his stomach churned. Imagines of Joe and Rebecca together. Playing on stage, the hard times in the beginning when the band first got started. The drunken stupor of the earlier days. Rick’s accident, the whirl wind tours around the world. Steve’s death….Steve the one that helped him make the decision of coming back to this life, as a vampire. His smiling face forever etched in his mind. He welcomed these memories, however painful some are.

The imagines floated across his mind with such clarity it startled him from the fog of sleep. Voices calling to him, pulling him forward, leaving the comfort of his past. He feel some thing rubbing all over him, the sharp prick of needles, the voices coming more into focus. The glare of bright light kept his eyes narrowed, out of focus. He slowly raised his head to look around, but everything was to blurry, blinking several times to clear his vision.

“Ah…there you are,” Marcus said sweetly. “Didn’t want you sleep through all of this.”

Sav turned to look at him.

“Nice of you to join us again.” Marcus continued.

“Join what?” Sav asked in a whisper. His mouth was dry and his shoulders ached. “Where am I?”

“Why you are in my home Rick. Don’t you remember?”

“Marcus.”

“You do remember, how delightful.” Marcus replied happily. “Now we’ll give you a few more minutes to wake up and…”

“Why am I here?”

“You’ll know soon enough.” Marcus smiled wide and lightly patted his cheek.

Sav tried to move away from him, but couldn’t. The pain in his shoulders woke him even further, it was now joined by a burning sensation in his wrist. He wanted to see what was causing it, but couldn’t get his arm to move. Glancing over at his arm he noticed that it was tightly cuffed and stretched out to the side above his head. The chain rattled as he pulled on it, following it up to the ceiling where it was bolted tight. His other arm was the same way. As were his feet, only they were cuffed and bolted directly to the floor and spread apart.

Sav came fully awake and started pulling on the chains. Everything came rushing back to him before he passed out. The struggle as they brought him in here. The chains and cuffs dangling from the ceiling. The sharp pain in his arm from the needle that Nick had buried in his arm, the burning of the drug as it raced through his veins.

“Nick!” Sav saw movement out of the corner of his eye, turning his head in that direction.

Hands clasped behind his back, chin slightly turned up. Nick causally strolled up to him.

“What is the meaning of this?” Sav angrily hissed. “Take them off.”

“I can’t do that,” Nick replied with a smirk. “It’s much to late to change the course of tonight events.”

“No, it’s not.” Sav shot back.

“These gentlemen have waited long enough.”

Sav looked over at Marcus and Dominic. “For what?”

“They will do your punishment for me this time.”

“Punishment for what?”

“For disobeying me once again.”

“How?”

“You continued your relationship with Magen by bringing her to Paris.”

“That is not what you told me and you know it.”

“I agreed not to harm her.” Nick racked his eyes up and down Sav’s form, then they settled back on his eyes, “That agreement didn’t include you.”

“It was for only the weekend.” Sav whispered.

“It matters not,” Nick smirked. “These gentlemen will have their way with you and you will cooperate with them in every way.”

“Cooperate? I’m chained to the fucking ceiling and floor...what other choice do I have then to cooperate?”

“You were given a choice, one that you chose to ignore. If you don’t cooperate, the experience will be much more unpleasant.”

Sav attempted to break the chain from the ceiling, it held firmly. _‘Where is my vampire strength?’_ His mind screamed.

“Apocalypse,” Nick started. “A drug that was developed some years ago to dull our strength.There is no need to fight it, you can’t get away. I will do nothing to interfere, as both of them take you in what ever way that pleases them.”

Sav stopped struggling against the chains. “Why are you doing this?”

“I like to share my most prized possession with some of my friends.”

“I am not a prize or possession you can pass around. If I was, you wouldn’t be doing this to me.”

“I may stop it at some point,” Nick looked at the floor. “They will bring out the best in you, that I can assure you of and I will enjoy watching.”

“Son-of-a-bitch, I hate you for this.” Sav growled, struggled against the chains again.

“Not all the time you don’t.” Nick leaned in to kiss him, but Sav jerked his head away. Chuckling softly, he glided back into the shadows. “Gentlemen, he is yours to do with as you please.”

“Shit…” Sav hissed renewing his efforts to free himself. His muscles bulged, even with his dulled strength, the chains remained fast.

“Have you forgotten Nick? You have the pleasure of disrobing him.”

“Forgive me Marcus. I did forget, it has been such a long time.” Nick told him.

Taking the scissors from Dominic, Nick emerged from the shadows again. Standing before Sav, ran his hands over the smooth skin of his chest.

“Don’t do this to me.” Sav whispered again.

“I’m not doing anything, they are.” Nick replied, as his fingers found the top of his jeans, then dipping them inside to pull the fabric away to allow a pair of scissors room to cut.

Sav tried to keep his voice even, but it was becoming more difficult to do so. “Yes you are.”

“I can’t stop them now.” Nick said as he cut away his jeans.

“Bullshit, you can.”

“Your body is exquisite in this light.” Nick leered up at him, then stood up. “I see you need a little coaxing to get in the mood.”

Nick trailed his tongue over his chest while his hands moved further down and began to stroke him. Sav tensed his body, trying to move away, but the chains were to tight. He glanced down at Nick as he took him in his mouth, sucking in his breath to look off to the side, willing his mind to think of anything else.

As the minutes ticked by, his body betrayed him and began to react. Nick pulled him deep in his mouth to suck hard, his teeth moving slowly along the side of his hard erection. Sav felt someone press against his back, their hands rubbing softly down his side, then around the front. Sav jerked at their touch only to drive himself deeper into Nick’s throat. He felt his hair pulled to the side and Marcus trailed his tongue across his neck to his ear.

“Nick was right, your body is wonderful to gaze upon in the light.” Marcus lustfully growled in his ear.

His muscle tensed more as he felt Marcus grind his hardness against his leg. Nick’s face came into view and he leaned forward to kiss him again. Sav only glared at him, not responding to his lips pressed against his.

Nick backed away and caressed his face, his eyes never leaving his. He could see the anger dancing behind the blue. Quickly ducking his head, Nick moved away into the shadows. Dominic had taken his place and was now taking Sav deep in his throat. Sav clenched his jaw as he felt Marcus penetrate him. His soft grunts rang in his ears as he forced himself in.

“Come now Rick. You must relax a bit before you can enjoy this.” Marcus whispered.

“Fuck you!” Sav told him between his clenched teeth.

Marcus held him around the waist and shoved harder, inching his way inside, only to pull back slightly and go back in, deeper each time until he was completely in. Gripping his waist with both hands Marcus pulled out, only to roughly drive back in. Sav bit his tongue to keep from crying out from the pain as Marcus repeatedly rocked into him. Dominic had moved away from them for a while as Marcus got his fill.

Standing back in front of Sav, Dominic forced his head up to look at him. The light glinted off the metal that Dominic had on his thumb. It’s wide base at the bottom of the thumb, then tapered off to a sharp point. Dominic brought it up to his shoulder and scraped it down his chest, leaving a shallow cut. He stopped just below the last rib and pressed down, the sharp point punctured his skin. Sav tried to move back from it, but Marcus held him in place from behind.

“Don…” Before Sav could say the word, Dominic shoved it in. He trembled from the pain as he held it there a few seconds and slowly withdrew it. The jagged edges that weren’t visible before, ripped the tissue as he pulled it out. Sav’s yell of pain echoed in the room.

Taken gulping breaths, he tried to ignore the burning there, only to have Marcus began his assault on him again. The blood from the wound dripped down his leg. Dominic came forward to lick it from his stomach a few times before he was gone. Marcus quickly pulled out and came around to face him. Sav glared at him as he leaned in to roughly kiss him, forcing his mouth open by the grip he had on his jaw.

Marcus began to stroke himself as he worked his way down Sav’s chest and to the blood trail that was there. He wasn’t expecting Dominic to move up behind him and brutal force himself in.

Once again his yells of pain rippled through the room. Dominic was relentless in his quest to get off and drove hard and deep inside him. Marcus had taken him in his mouth and with each punishing thrust from behind, sent him forward into his mouth. Marcus’s hand movements increased as he reached his release. Pulling back, he sank his fangs into Sav’s thigh to draw out the blood, he moaned with pleasure at the taste of him.

Dominic slowed his movements to ram in deep and hard until he felt the need for his release. He buried his teeth in Sav’s shoulder, vocalizing his pleasure as the blood hit his tongue, by far the best he had tasted in his many years. He jerked out the last of his orgasm and stilled for a moment before quickly withdrawing. Dominic went around front to face Sav. He jerked his head toward him to crush his mouth, pulling back he caught Sav’s eyes with his.

“This was a real treat for me and I hope you enjoyed it as much as we did.”

Sav only glared at him. Dominic spun on his heels and went into shadows to stand beside Nick as he put on his robe. Marcus had already joined him and they stood there quietly talking among themselves.

The sweat glistened on Sav’s body in the light, blood mixing with it to flow to the floor. Sav was still breathing heavily from their assault on him and hoped that it was over. A single tear slipped down his cheek as he closed himself from their voices. His entire body ached from their assault, the burning sensations in his veins as his blood coursed through his body.

“He was everything you said he would be Nick.” Marcus commented happily.

“Come gentlemen, shall we retire to the study for a drink?” Nick asked.

“What about him?” Dominic asked.

“You are allowed to indulge yourself again?”

“That’s not your style, Nick.” Marcus whipped his head around to stare at him.

“I have other plans him for later.” Nick told them.

“How delightful,” Dominic gleefully clapped his hands at the prospect of enjoying the prize that Nick had brought them. “It would be my pleasure to enjoy him again.”

Marcus smiled brightly, “Don’t mind if I indulge myself again also.”

They sat in the study for hours talking about the past and tonight’s events. They praised Nick for having such a wonderful lover and thanked him for sharing him. Nick told them of his plans to heighten the experience for them all. Marcus and Dominic agreed that it would and wanted to get started right away.

Going back into the room where Sav still hung by the chains, Marcus stopped short. “Oh dear, I forgot to close the wound.” He gushed as he watched the blood drip down Sav’s chest.

“Marcus you idiot, now he’s no good to us, he will be to weak.” Dominic scolded him.

Marcus quickly went over to Sav and tilted his head back to stare into the angry amber eyes. Sav jerked his body toward him.

Marcus jumped back, then smiled. “I dear say, he still has some fight in him.” 

“Get away from me you ugly fuck!” Sav yelled.

“Oh my Rick, such language. Nick you haven’t taught him respect for his elders.” Marcus said smugly as he turned to Nick.

“I told you, he is very head strong.” Nick replied. “By all means teach him some respect.”

Sav glared at Nick. “I’ll kill you for this.”

Marcus slapped him a cross the face. “Mind your manners young one.”

Sav spit at him. “Go to hell!”

Marcus slapped him harder.

“If you unchain me. I’ll gladly beat the respect I need out of you.” Sav heatedly said.

Marcus retained his smile. “It doesn’t work that way.”

“I don’t give a fuck how it works...unchain me.”

Marcus took a small step closer, his eyes bright with lust. “What do I get in return?”

“Your death!” Sav hissed.

“Oh and I was hopping that you would indulge me in more sex, your way of course.” Marcus replied as he began to rub him.

Sav jerked away from him. Marcus grabbed his chin and forced his head still.

“I like it when they fight, brings out the animal in them.” Marcus told him as he came closer still. “Your lips are very sensual.” Still holding his chin, Marcus kissed him and was surprised when Sav returned it. Marcus pressed harder and deepened it, his tongue sought out the deepest places. Sav could sense that his guard was down, he quickly pulled back and bit into Marcus’s cheek, drawing blood. Marcus yelled in pain and jumped back from him, touching his cheek with his fingertips he looked down at the blood.

Sav spit his blood to the floor. “Let me show you what a savage animal I can be Marcus. Let me lose.”

“That was not necessary.” Marcus replied flatly.

“Isn’t that what you want? To bring out the animal in me. Come on, unchain me and I’ll fuck you until you beg me to stop.” Sav told him heatedly, then yanked on the chains.

“You have a filthy mouth.” Marcus shot back.

“All the more filthier with your dick in it.”

Marcus backhanded him across the face, causing Sav’s lip to start bleeding.

Sav spit in his face again. “You hit like a woman.”

His hand caught Sav just below the eye and again on his busted, bleeding lip. “I’ll beat that smart mouth right out of you.” Marcus said as he hit him again.

Sav laughed at him. “Nick hasn’t done it yet. What make you think you can?”

Marcus hit him harder. Sav’s head fell back and Marcus grabbed his hair, making him look at him.

“Where is your smart remarks now?” Marcus hissed close to his face.

Sav quickly leaned forward to kiss him, then just as quickly, pulled back to whispered. “You still hit like a woman.”

Marcus growled, his fangs bared. He was about to savagely bite him when he stopped.

Sav braced himself for the pain of his attack, which never came.

“Marcus!” Nick bellowed.

Marcus spun toward him.

“That’s enough.” Nick angrily told him.

“Oh come now Nick. I was just having a little fun, that’s all.” Marcus cheerfully replied.

“You take out that kind of fun on some one else.” Nick said as he walked toward them. He glanced at Sav who watched his every move. “Unchain him.”

“Don’t do me any favors, you fucking bastard.” Sav growled.

“One more remark like that…”

“You’ll what?” Sav cut him off. “Do something that they haven’t already done.”

“Yes,” Nick started. “I’ll slit your throat.”

“Good, I want you to. It would be better to endure a painful death than this shit you so highly prize yourself in watching!” Sav angrily shouted.

Nick’s hand came up to hit him and Sav didn’t flinch. Glaring hard at him, Nick dropped his hand, spinning on his heels he walked away, yelling over his shoulder, “Unchain him!”

Dominic came up beside him as Marcus undid the shackles on his feet, then his hands. Sav grimaced as his arms were lowered. Gathering all the strength he had left, he bolted after Nick. Slamming into his back, they both hit the floor. The wind was knocked out of Nick when Sav landed on him.

“You should never turn your back on me.” Sav hissed in his ear. Grabbing him around the neck with his arm, Sav began to choke him. Nick tried to turn over, but the grip Sav had on him would break his neck if he did. He was amazed at the strength he still possessed after what he had been through already, along with the drug that still pumped in his blood.

Dominic and Marcus grabbed him to pull him off. Sav struggled against them as he was dragged away screaming with rage against Nick.

“Strap him to the table.” Marcus yelled.

Nick pulled himself to his feet, coughing a couple of times to catch his breath. He wiped the blood from his chin where he had banged it against the floor. He watched as they slammed Sav face down on the padded table, then struggled to strap his hands and feet into the shackles, breathing heavily Sav finally laid still.

Marcus glanced at Nick who nodded. Going over to Sav, Marcus stripped off his rob and moved in behind him, roughly forced himself in. Sav’s muscles bulged as he was once again invaded by Marcus. He couldn’t hold back the yell as it escaped his mouth when the pain rippled through his body.

Marcus finished quickly and took his blood, then leaned forward to angrily hiss in his ear. “Where is that savage animal now.” He shoved him back down on the table.

Sav heard their muffled voice as they talked among themselves and the door slam shut, the loudness of the bolt when it was slid into place. The shackles were biting into his wrist painful as he tried to pull his hands free. They were to tight, even when his blood coated them, he still couldn’t pull them free. After a while, he stopped trying and gave in to the blackness of sleep.

***

The assault on Sav continued for two more days as each one repeatedly took him at their pleasure. He didn’t know where the strength came from as he continued to fight them, and the punishment was worst when he did. Sav vaguely remembered at one point, Marcus helped guide him into Dominic. He found the energy to give them what they wanted, even though his entire body trembled from the effort.

Each time, they refused to let him take their blood when they had their pleasure in one-way or the other.

When Nick came to him last, he gently kissed Sav on the mouth, leaning back, he looked into his eyes, his finger tips lightly running down his cheek, then whispered. “Show them how passionate you can be Rick, as I know you are.”

Sav’s vision blurred and swam before him from lack of sleep, lack of feeding. Nick held him steady as he kissed him deeply. He could bring out that side of him, the one that Sav kept buried since their arrival.

Sav tried to touch him, but his hands were still shackled to the table. Nick quickly undid them and his hands were free to roam over his body. He gave into the feelings that Nick was drawing out of him and groaned with pleasure as he ran his tongue down Sav’s throat, lightly scraping his skin with his fangs.

Sav turned him around to push him down on the table. Grabbing Nick’s legs, he bent them at the knees to force them higher, giving him better access to him as his other hand guide him in. Nick stroked himself as Sav drove into him. Leaning over him, Sav dove his tongue into Nick’s mouth, his need for release was one of urgency as he quickened his movements. Sav moved to his neck and ran his tongue over the pulsing vein.

“Give in to your need.” Nick whispered in his ear.

Sav braced himself and thrust harder, deeper, breath harsh in his throat. Nick turned his head to offer his throat to him. Sav quickly buried his fangs deep, his strong pulls to take as much blood as he could before Nick pushed him away.

Nicks strokes became faster as he bit into Sav’s shoulder. Grunting from effort, Sav withdrew his teeth, collapsing on top of Nick. Sifting his weight he pulled out of him, barely having the strength to move. Sav leaned up and captured his mouth to kiss him before he slid to the floor from shear exhaustion.

Nick sat up to look down at him. He knew that he had passed out from the repeated sexual assaults and beating he endured. A spark of guilt started to burn deep inside him. Nick easily put it our and slid to the floor. Dressing quickly, he turned toward Marcus, “Were leaving with in the hour, put some clothes on him.”

“I knew he had that side and it took you to bring it out of him,” Marcus told Nick. “Wonderful, I enjoyed it very much. You must loan him to me again and maybe I can feel that passion in him.”

Nick turned to him. “Maybe one day I will.”

***

They managed to get Sav’s limp body in the back seat. Marcus and Dominic didn’t brother cleaning the blood and sweat, they never did after they were finished with them. With the ones that survived anyway.

Bidding them farewell, Nick drove back to the city. Several times he glanced in the back to see Sav’s bruised and battered face. He hadn’t moved since they put him there. Nick finally pulled up in front of Sav’s hotel an hour later. He told the valet that he would only be a few minutes. He stared in shock as Nick dragged Sav from the car and into the hotel. 


	53. Chapter 53

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt53)

Joe sat by the window in his hotel room, staring out at the city lights as he sipped his drink. It had been three days since Sav left the restaurant with Nick, no communication from either of them in all that time. Joe tried to stop all the horribly images that keep creeping into his mind of what Nick could/would do to Sav.

He was furious when he showed up at the restaurant, even though no one knew it but him and Sav. Joe also knew what Nick was capable of and so far would stop at nothing the get what he wants. He didn’t know what brought on Nick’s anger this time and Sav probably wouldn’t tell him when he returns. 

_How in the hell were they going to make it through the next six months or more of recording, with this_ _lunatic_ _lurking in the shadows?_ Maybe he could persuade Sav to leave Nick and not worry about if he was going to show up.

Before he even gave it more thought, he quickly pushed it away. No matter what he did or said, Sav wouldn’t leave, he wouldn’t risk Nick hurting one of them. Sav had told them that on more than one occasion.

A persistent knock on the door brought Joe back into focus. Taking a deep breath, he got up slowly and went to the door, opening it to find Magen standing there fidgeting.

“I hope I’m not bothering you.” Magen nervously commented.

“No, no it’s OK, come in.” Joe replied as he stepped aside so she could enter the room.

Magen turned to him, “Have you heard form him yet?”

Joe could tell she was upset. “No I haven’t. Magen, I told you before, he’s done this many times with Nick. On most occasion, he is back within a couple of days.”

“What about the times when he didn’t?” she asked.

“He was gone two years without even a letter to say he was alright or where he was.”

“What?” Magen gasped.

“Nick had him locked in a room and wouldn’t let him go. They have a relationship that I don’t understand. Nick does these things to him and Sav just turns around and goes back to him. I shouldn’t even be telling you this.”

“Then there is really no room for me in his life.”

“That’s up to you whether or not you want to try and pursue it with him,” Joe told her. “I can’t help you with that choice. If the circumstances were different, he would pursue his relationship with you.”

“So there is nothing I can do. I want to be with him, but I don’t think he feels the same.”

“Did he tell you that?”

“Not in so many words. I told him the other night that I love him.”

“What did he say?”

“Nothing. He just stared at me, then said he would take me back to the hotel.”

Joe felt for the young woman before him and couldn’t help but wonder how many more women over the years will be facing the same dilemma as Magen was now, “He can’t have…”

“A normal relationship, I know, he told me.”

“Do you know why?” Joe asked.

“He mentioned something about it.”

“He could lose control and kill you.”

“Yea I remember now.” Magen replied and stared at the floor. “Has he ever done it to you? I mean, taken blood from you?”

“Several times.”

Magen was silent a few minutes, she looked back up at Joe. “I can’t compete with Nick can I, no matter what I do?”

“No,” Joe told her bluntly. “I’ve been with Sav for over eighteen years and it’s just now coming to the surface of his…”

Joe was cut off as the door was kicked open, startling both of them. Nick came in side ways as he dragged Sav beside him. He let go of the arm that he had draped over his shoulder and Sav crumbled to the floor.

“Oh my god.” Magen gasped as she stared at Sav.

Nick looked down at him and then up at Joe. “You can clean him up now.”

Joe moved quickly to stand over Sav. Glancing down at him, taking in the many cuts and bruises that were visible. He lashed out at Nick and punched him square in the jaw, the blow sent Nick staggering backwards, “What the hell did you do to him?” Joe yelled.

Nick straightened his clothes, then stared arrogantly back at Joe, “We just had a little fun.”

“Look at him, you call that fun!” Joe shouted pointing at Sav.

“It was at the time, yes.”

Joe boldly shoved him against the broken door. “You son-of-a-bitch. Stop bringing him back to me to clean up. Next time you clean up your own damn mess!”

“I’ll just leave him beside the road and let the sun take care of him.”

“You wouldn’t do that and I know it!” Joe shot back.

“No, you’re right, I wouldn’t. Besides, I know you will take care of him,” Nick said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Joe shoved him again. “Get out.”

“With pleasure Mr. Elliott. I’ll be by to see him when you have returned to the house.”

“We aren’t going back to your house, not after this.”

Nick raised his eyebrow. “You do know that I’ll come after him, don’t forget that.” He continued with a smile. “Oh I almost forgot. He was a real treat for my friends. They enjoyed his company very much, sexual speaking that is. He preformed quiet well with the three of us. So, I don’t think he’ll be up to doing anything tonight.”

Nick turned to leave, but spun around to face Joe again. “Maybe you should join us next time. I’m sure we can break you in also. Oh, I did forget that too. You want Rick to do the honor of...breaking you in, so to speak. Do see to it that he is well enough before my next visit to the house. I do look forward to his sexual advances.” Nick swung his gaze toward Magen, then dipped his head slightly, “Good evening Miss Evert.”

“Go to hell Nick.” Joe hissed hatefully and slammed the broken door in his face.

Joe knelt on the floor beside Sav. It only took one quick glance at the multiple cuts and bruise on him to know that he wasn’t heeling. Blood had ran down his stomach from the hole in his side that hadn’t closed all the way. The left side of his face was bruised and swollen, the cut below his eye was also still bleeding. The area around his wrist and ankles were chafed and bruised, several cuts on his wrist, he assumed, that Sav did struggle against them.

Joe lost count of the bit marks that he could see. He was outraged at the thought that Nick had let this happen to him. Joe looked up at Magen, tears streaked her face as she continued to stare at Sav’s battered body.

“Magen.” Joe called out to her.

She didn’t respond.

“Magen!” He yelled.

She looked up at him. Joe stood up and went over to her, blocking her view of Sav. “I want you to go down to Phil’s room, 564 and bring him back here. If he’s not there, room 563 that’s Vivian. Do you know who that is?”

She nodded.

“Can you do that?” Joe asked calmly. “It’s going to be alright.”

“Yes.”

“Go and hurry up.” Joe told her.

Magen stepped around Sav on her way to the door, she ran down the hall and banged on Phil’s door. It seemed like it took forever for him to answer. Phil opened the door and was surprised to see a woman that he had never met, standing there crying.

He frowned, “Can I help you?”

“It’s….” She held back a sob.

Phil reassuringly smiled, hoping it would help calm the strange woman in front of him. 

“He uh… Rick… he’s in Joe’s room….badly beaten,” Magen managed to voice and started trembling as fresh tears ran down her face.

Finally getting what she was trying to say, Phil bolted down to Joe’s room. First thing he noticed was the damaged door as it hung askew on its hinges. Moving quickly into the room, he stopped short as he absorbed the scene before him. Sav was laying on the floor, he looked unconscious.

Joe glanced up at him, taking note of the shocked expression on his face. “Phil help me get him on the bed.”

“Joe what happened? Who did this?” Phil said as they lifted him up and onto the bed. Sav moaned in pain as they laid him down.

“Nick brought him up like this. He and some of his friends did this.”

Phil looked closer at some of his wounds. “These are some pretty bad gashes. Why aren’t they heeling?”

“I don’t know, maybe they starved him. Only thing that would explain why. I’ll get some water and start to clean him up.” Joe stepped back from the bed to go to the bathroom, he returned a few minutes later with several wet towels.

“What did they do, chain him up?” Phil observed as he turned Sav’s hands over, inspecting the chafed marks around his wrist.

“Looks that way.” Joe answered, “These bruises on his ribs don’t look good, he may have a few broken ones.” He prodded the ribs with his fingers and felt them give.

Sav groaned from the pain. Without warning, he swung out his fist that connected with Joe’scheek, he went flying off the bed and landed on his back. Phil jumped back when Sav bolted to a standing position.

Sav was a very angry vampire and deadly at this point.

Magen screamed at seeing him like that. Sav snapped his head in her direction and flew at her. Grabbing her around the waist, she screamed again, as he jerked her head aside to bury his fangs in her neck. When he plunged them deeper, her next scream was cute short from the pain

Joe came to his senses, scrambling to his feet, his long strides quickly carried him to them. Without thinking, he grabbed Magen to try and pry her away from Sav. His grip tightened around her as he took more of her blood.

“Sav stop it!” Joe yelled as he jerked on Magen’s arm, then grabbed Sav’s arm that was tightly wrapped around her waist, giving it several hard yanks. “Let her go!” He yelled again, “Goddamnit Rick!” Joe screamed this time.

Sav’s hand shot out, taking Joe by the throat. He withdrew his fangs from Magen and let her fall to the floor, then shoved Joe back until he hit the wall. Sav glared at him through amber shaded eyes.

Phil glanced over to where Magen lay, he eased over and grabbed her arm to drag her away from them, he never took his eyes off Sav, unsure of what he would do. Phil watched as he gripped Joe’s chin to force his head to the side.

Joe couldn’t stop him as he bit into his neck, his sharp intake of breath the only sound in the room. He didn’t struggle as he felt the pain of blood being drawn out of him. A shudder rippled through his body, his mind screamed to stop Sav. Joe started pushing on shoulder, giving his other hand room to squeeze between them. After much effort, Joe managed push him away.

Sav stumbled backwards, tripping over the chair causing him to loose his balance, he rolled to the floor. Harsh breath, audible groans of pain followed.

Joe slid down the wall, trying to catch his own breath. Clamping his hand over the slow to close marks on his neck, he rapidly blinked his eyes to the voice that was yelling.

“Answer me, Joe are you OK?” Phil said loudly.

His vision cleared and he focused on Phil. “I’m fine.”

“You look pale.” Phil commented.

“I’ll be fine. How is Magen?”

“I think she’ll be alright, she has a heartbeat. You don’t think that she will die because Sav may have taken to much of her blood?”

“I don’t know.” Joe whispered.

“He’s beat up pretty bad this time. How can Nick do this and turn around and say that he loves him? I don’t get it.”

“Nick said that?” Joe looked puzzled.

“Sav told me last week about it. He didn’t sound like he was very happy about it either. He doesn’t have the same feelings as Nick does. He made it a point that he loved someone else.”

Joe hung his head. He now knew part of the reason why Nick did this. He somehow found out about Sav’s growing intention to be with him, and this is the result of that.

“It’s my fault that Nick keeps doing this.” Joe said softly.

“You can’t blame yourself. You don’t know if that was the reason. From what I know, Nick doesn’t need a reason at all to do this to him. He just...does it.”

“Why not. I’m the one that he wants to pursue a closer relationship with. I haven’t given Sav any reasons that I don’t want too.” Joe blurted.

“You’re serious aren’t you?” Phil studied his friend of many years.

Joe looked at him, he felt some what embarrassed at telling Phil this. “Yes, but after tonight, I don’t know. What would Nick’s reaction be if we did?”

“Like this maybe or worst, but you don’t know that. He may not do anything.”

Joe drew in a deep breath and slowly let it out. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore. I need to get him cleaned up.” Joe leaned over Sav getting ready to pick him up.

Phil’s hand shot out to stop him. “Wait,” Leaning sideways a little, he reached up to turn Joe’s head. “That is still bleeding.”

Joe touched his fingers to his neck, pulling them back to see the blood there. Wiping his fingers on Sav’s shirt, he stuck his thump in his mouth, coating it with Sav’s healing saliva.

Phil watched him as he rubbed it over the holes on his neck. “Quick thinking.”

Joe stood up, ignoring the slight dizziness as he grabbed Sav’s arm. “He usually licks the holes with his tongue to close them.”

“Good information to know.” Phil bent over, taking Sav’s other arm, hoisting him from the floor. “You know what Joe? You have more guts than the devil to try and stop him earlier. He could have easily killed you.”

“Some thing told me he wouldn’t. Just don’t let any one else put themselves in that sort of danger.” Joe shook him gently. “Come on Sav wake up and help us out.”

Sav finally stirred after several attempts to wake him. Opening his gold flaked eyes, he became aware of many hands on him, started to struggle against them. “Don’t…g..get… away. No… don’t touch...!”

Joe placed his hand on either side of his head, forcing Sav to look at him. Phil slid his arm around his waist, supporting most of his weight.

“Rick look at me.” He turned his gold flaked, blue eyes brimming with tears to look at him. “I’m right here. Focus on me.No one else is here..” Joe smiled softly, reassuring him that he wasn’t going to hurt him.

Recognition swam just behind his red, blood shot eyes, “It hurts... burns…”

“Where, where does it hurt?” Joe asked softly.

Tears spilled over and ran down his cheeks. “Everywhere.” Sav whispered around his fangs.

Joe glanced over him at Phil, “Lets get him in the shower. Come on Sav, we are going to take a shower to stop it.” Gently urging him forward, trying not to cause him to much pain, Joe and Phil maneuvered him to the bathroom.

Joe held him up as Phil started the water, satisfied with the warm temperature, he turned back to the two other men in the room.

“Pull his jeans off.” Joe instructed him.

Stepping in front of Sav, as he leaned heavily back on Joe, his head back on his shoulder, Phil snapped the button on his jeans and began to inch them down his legs. He noticed more bruises and bite marks on his thighs. “There’s more on his thighs and a really deep cut that looks sorta healed, its not bleeding at least.”

“He’s getting heavy, maybe falling asleep.” Joe told him, then shifted Sav in his arms.

Phil tossed his jeans to the side. Standing back up, mindless of his fangs showing behind his lips, he gently patted Sav on the cheek, “Come on Sav stand up, you have to help.”

Sav’s eyes flew open at his touch, then briefly held Phil eyes before he turned his away as emotions clouded his face at realizing that Phil saw him this way.

“Don’t worry about it.” Phil smiled reassuringly him.

Despite the way he felt, Sav allowed Joe to pass him over to Phil’s steady hands to help hold him up. “No, it’s not,” He whispered. “You and Joe shouldn’t be doing this.”

“We look after each other right.” Phil told him, trying to capture Sav's eyes with his.

Joe had finished stripping off his clothes, down to his underwear.

“Hey, where is everybody?” Vivian yelled from the other room. “What happened to the door?”

Sav shrank away when he heard his voice.

Phil saw Vivian from where he was standing, “Sit on the toilet Sav and try not to fall over. I’ll take care of Vivian,” Making sure that Sav wasn’t going to topple over, he went out, closing the door behind him.

“Hey, Viv what’s up?” Phil said as he came into the room.

“Whose blood. And who is that in the bed?” He pointed.

“Well I don’t know who the woman is and that is Sav’s blood.”

“What happened this time?”

“Nick brought him back, beat him pretty bad this time.” Phil told him.

“Doesn’t he get tired of doing that?”

“Apparently not.”

“There’s a mob of reporters down in the lobby, asking all these question about Sav. How did they know we were here?”

“Nick must have brought him through there and people saw him. What kind of question did they ask you?”

“What happened to him, who beat him up, who was the guy with him, what hospital is he at and the best one, is he dead?”

“What did you tell them?”

“Nothing. I didn’t know what they were talking about.” Vivian said.

“This is all we need, don’t say anything to any of them, just that he’s fine. If you see Rick before I do, tell him the same.”

“Is it that bad?” Vivian asked with a little worry touching his voice.

“Yeah it is. Makes last weeks look like romper room play time.”

“Is he going to be alright?”

“He will be after some rest and feeding. Joe’s with him now, he probably doesn’t want to see any one, not right now, so don’t push it.”

“You’ve seen him?”

“Yeah, I have, he was passed out when I got here,” Phil told him. “We’ll have to lay low until this passes over, if it does.”

“Rick’s not in his room. I’ll go down and hide some where so the reporters don’t see me and rescue Rick when he comes in.”

“Good idea.” Phil replied.

Vivian headed back down to the lobby to wait on Rick. Phil went over to check on Magen, she was warm to the touch and her heartbeat was stronger.

Going back to the bathroom he stood just inside the door. “Vivian is going to let Rick know about the reporters and hide downstairs for a while. Need any more help with him?”

Joe glanced at him as he held Sav in a sitting position on the toilet. “Uh, maybe, just need to get him up and in the shower.” Hooking his finger under Sav’s chin, Joe gave him a gentle shake. “Come on Sav, stay awake a little longer. Need to get you cleaned up.”

Sav opened his red rimmed eyes to stare at him a moment, they closed again. “Just want to sleep, exhausted...hurt…”

“I know.” Joe whispered. “Shower first. Phil is going to help me get you in alright.”

Small nod of his head and barely whispered OK, Sav found some strength to help them.

Joe and Phil gently coaxed toward him to the shower and helped him in. Knowing he couldn’t support himself, Joe stepped in behind him, so he could support some of his weight.

“I’ll wait in the other room, call if you need me.”

“Thanks Phil.” Joe replied.

When he left, Joe turned his full attention to the man standing in front of him. “Step forward a little and get under the water,” He instructed as he picked up the soap. He lathered his hands and gently placed them on Sav’s back.

Sav sucked in his breath from the burning sensation it caused. Putting his hands up on the wall in front of him, he held his head under the water and watched as the blood washed down the drain. Joe lightly ran his hands over his back, washing every inch of it. Gently pulling his arm down, Joe turned him around, he lathered is hands again and began to wash his neck and chest.

“I can bath myself.” Sav told him.

“You can barely stand. So how are you going to bath yourself?” He continued to his arms and parts of his hair where the blood had dried. Sav swayed on his feet. “Hold onto my shoulders so you don’t fall.”

Sav draped his arms over Joe’s shoulders, then leaned his head back and let the water wash over his face. When he felt Joe’s hands go lower on his stomach he shot his hand down to stop him. “I’ll do that.” He mumbled softly. Taking the soap he turned around and did his groan area and thighs.

“Make sure you got it all.” Joe said and glanced over him.

Once Sav finished, he turned back around to face Joe.

“We should do your hair too.” Joe grabbed the shampoo. Dumping some in his hand, he slowly worked it through Sav’s curly hair. Joe glanced down at him as he felt Sav place his arms back on his shoulders to steady himself. “Lean your head back so I can rinse the soap out.” He finished rinsing his hair and glanced down at his mouth, noticing that his lip was still bleeding. “This one doesn’t want to close.” Joe told him and ran his thumb lightly across the area.

His heart pounded in his chest, when he met Sav’s eye’s. Joe didn’t know what propelled him to lean closer, but he did, to lightly brush his lips against his. That light touch wasn’t enough and Joe took it one step further. His tongue came out to tease him, dipping inside the coolness of Sav’s mouth, their tongue softly glided around each other. Joe pulled a few inches away, without thought, he licked his lips, the copper taste of blood hit his tongue, but an underlying taste of Sav.

“If I wasn’t so tried and sore right now. I’d probably start something and go all the way with it. No holding back and no regrets.”

Joe looked at his downcast eyes, then said with a half smile, “I’m sure you would.” Reaching around him, Joe turned off the water, then felt him began to tremble. “Come on, lets get you dried off.”

Helping Sav out of the shower, Joe grabbed the large fluffy towel from the rack and draped it around his shoulder. He put on the robe that was supplied with the room on. Taking one of the other towels, he began to dry Sav’s hair and patted the rest of him dry. He swayed again and Joe noticed that he was going to sleep.

“Here put this on and I’ll get you in bed before you pass out in here.”

Sav pulled on the other robe and stood up. He slowly walked to the door to open it. Phil sprang to his feet ready to assist him. Sav held up his hand to let him know he was fine. Joe followed close behind just encase he didn’t make it or stumbled. Pulling down the blankets, Sav gingerly crawled in the bed, curling up on his side. Joe covered him and sat down beside him.

“Lay with me for awhile.” Sav mumbled.

Phil was placing green bottles on the bed side table. “I’ll be just down the hall if you need me.”

Joe nodded in reply as he went around the bed, he moved Magen over and climbed in behind him. Wrapping his arm around him to pull him closer. Sav held on to his arm, a deep shaky breath, he gave into sleep. Joe laid there with him for a long time listening to him breath, until it lulled him to sleep.

Phil came in a little later to check on them. Going over to the bed, he checked Magen first. Strong heartbeat he noticed. Glancing at Joe and Sav, he saw that they were sleeping. Joe had his face buried in Sav’s hair. He smiled when he heard a soft snore coming from him. On impulse he pulled the covers further up on them. Turning out the light he left, closing the broken door softly behind him. 


	54. Chapter 54

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt54)

“ _Time for your next lesson Rick.” Marcus sneered._

_Slowly raising his head Sav glared at him through glowing amber eyes. Marcus slapped him across the face._

“ _Don’t look at me like that.” Marcus said. “It’s a sign of disrespect.”_

_Snapping his head back to glare at him again Sav growled. “Go to hell.”_

_Backhanding him harder, fresh blood dripped down his chin from the cut on his lip._

“ _I warned you about your smart mouth.” Marcus said dryly._

“ _Stick your dick in my mouth and I’ll bit it off, that’ll shut me up.”_

“ _What a delightful idea, not the biting off part, but I have other plans.”_

_Marcus nodded is head slightly and the chains tightened, pulling his arms painfully. Sav gritted his teeth as Marcus approached him again. Holding up a needle so he could see it._

“ _This is a new designer drug that we have developed for our kind. I’m not sure what it does. I personally haven’t tried it. And you’re going to do the honors tonight.” Moving in closer Marcus inserted to the needle into bulging vein on Sav’s arm.“It may take a few minutes to take affect.”_

“ _Son-of-a-bitch. I’m not your goddamn lab rat to do experiments on.” Sav growled._

_Marcus heard Nick chuckle from the shadows._

“ _Oh come now Nicholas, we must do something about his language.”_

“ _That is one of the intriguing things about him Marcus.” Nick replied._

_As they continued to throw remarks back and forth, Sav was fighting with his control. The drug was burning through his veins, his eyes turned a deep red, his fangs ached to sink into someone, preferably warm flesh. Breathing heavily he tossed his head back and stared at the dark ceiling. His body was on fire and the vampire in him surged forward with a vengeance. Sav yelled, deep and mincing, filled with hatred as it echoed through out the room….._

He bolting upright, breath harsh in his lungs, eyes darting around the room to stop on the window...he was at the hotel. Letting out a relieved sigh, his fingers plowed through his hair. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Joe sitting beside him.

“What is it?” he asked.

‘Uh…” He started and frowned. “A bad dream. I’m fine.” Sav lay back down.

Joe lay down beside him and put his arm around him, “You want to talk about it?”

Sav didn’t respond immediately. Closing his eyes to replay the dream. “No.”

Hours later he was still awake. Taking Joe and Magen's blood had helped his aching body to heal, most of the wounds were almost gone. Something was pulling at him, tugging at the vampire inside. Glancing over at Joe, he slowly removed his arm from around him to ease from the bed.

Dressing quickly, he eased the open, taking a glance at Joe one more time before he shut the door. Making his way down to the lobby, Sav stepped out into the quiet street. He briskly walked down the side walk until he found a safe place to take to the night sky. His senses were on high as he sought out what he craved. He spotted several women on the corner and landed in the ally behind them, he approached them quietly.

“Evening ladies.” He said smoothly.

“Evening yourself handsome.” One replied smiling. She went over to him and ran her finger down his chest. “One as handsome as you shouldn’t be alone.”

Sav licked his lips. “I’m not alone now.”

“No, you’re not,” She seductively looked at him.

Sav took her hand and led her down the ally. “I have a car waiting back here.” He told her as they continued further down the ally.

“How far back is your car, honey?” She asked, starting to fell a little nervous the further they went.

Sav stopped to face her. “I don’t think we need a car.” He roughly pulled her against his body. Kissing her hard and started ripping at her clothes.

It finally dawned on her what he was doing and began to fight back. Sav threw her to the ground and landed on top of her. She continued to hit him in the back with her fist. Sav grabbed her arms and stretched them above her head.

She started screaming, he slapped her several times before she stopped. Sav tore at her short skirt and panties, roughly spreading her legs with his knees, she began to fight him again. Sav released her hands to grab her throat. She struggled harder as he cut off her air supply. Striking out again with her hands, she hit him everywhere and tried to scream again. Clawing at the tight grip he had on her throat.

Reaching down he undid his jeans and pushed them down. He looped his arm around the back of her knee and brought her leg up. She quickly brought her fist up and punched him in the face. Sav growled deep in his throat, with his free hand, he grabbed her arm and roughly shoved it under her. Holding himself above her he rammed into her. She started crying and begged him not to do this. Sav ignored her and pulled out, only to drive himself back in again and again.

The primal beast in him taking over. His fangs fully extended as he continued to pound into her. Grunting from the effort of his uncontrollably lust, he jerked her head sideways to sink his fangs deep into her vein. He didn’t stop until he had completely drained her. Sav moved away from her to lean back on his knees. Pulling up his jeans, he wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand, he stared down at her lifeless body. Standing up he looked around, a beer bottle lay a few feet away.

Going over he picked it up and broke it, leaning over her he racked the bottle across her neck to cover up his marks. Wiping the bottle clean with her torn shirt he tossed it further down the ally. Picking up her arm, Sav dragged her over to a pile of trash and tossed her there. Leaping into the air, he once again flew over the city in search of more prey.

Hours later as the sun lit the early morning sky, Sav landed beside the hotel. Flying through the lobby so not the be noticed, he took the stairs to his floor. As quietly as he could, Sav opened the door, stepping into the darkened room. His eyes landed on the figure on the bed, watching for any signs that Joe might wake up. When he didn’t, Sav made his way over to the corner of the room, he slide down the wall to get some what comfortable. Letting Joe’s steady breathing and heart beat lull him into calmness.

***

Joe stretched his arm across the bed to find it empty. Raising his head, he looked around the room to find Sav curled up in the corner asleep. Getting up he tightened the robe around him and made his way over to Sav. He gentle shook him, Sav immediately woke up, his fast movement startled Joe.

“What?”

“Why are you on the floor?” Joe asked.

“I…” Sav started. “I don’t know…” He seemed a little confused Joe thought.

“What happened to your clothes?”

Sav looked down at himself. “I don’t know.”

“It looks like you got into a fight. Did you meet Nick again?”

“No, I don’t think so, I may have.” Sav replied.

“Did you go out after you woke up fr--?”

“Goddamnit Joe!” He snapped. “Lay off the fifty question,” Sav got up and started stripping his clothes off. Joe was startled again at his sudden outburst.

“I didn’t mean to Sav, it’s just that…” Joe started.

“I don’t know OK! I’m tired, so just leave it at that and leave me the fuck alone. Ask me all these goddamn question I don’t want to answer,” He grumbled as he pulled off his shirt. “What are you, the fucking police now?” Sav continued to rant as he pulled off his pants, he crawled under the blankets. “And get your whore out of my bed.”

Joe was puzzled at his behavior. He didn’t recognize who Magen was. Going over to the bed he stared at his back. “She’s not my whore Sav.”

“Fine...whatever you get out then.” He said hatefully.

“What is wrong with you?”

He sat up quickly and turned to him, yelling, “Get out!”

Joe just stared at him. Spinning on his heels, Joe went over to his bag and pulled out some clothes. Going into the bathroom, he slammed the door. Coming out a few minutes later, Joe stopped at the foot of the bed.

Pulling in a deep breath. “About last night…”

“What about it?” Sav cut him off, the edge was still in his voice.

“I didn’t get the chance to tell you how…”

Sav propped himself up on his elbow. “Do you want me to do it again Joe, or better yet. Take your clothes off and get over here...I’ll fuck your brains out.”

Joe just stared at him, not knowing what to say.

“Speechless Joe. If you don’t want to, then get out before I attack you.”

Joe didn’t understand what had happened to him. Without saying another word, he turned to leave the room. Going downstairs to the restaurant Joe ordered coffee and something to eat. He kept thinking about last night, how badly beaten and weak Sav was. Now he’s not the same person as he was when they fell asleep, maybe after he’s had some rest he’ll be better. Joe sat there for a long time by himself before he finally got up. He wondered around the city to try and enjoy himself, before they left to go back to house and get back to work on the album.

***

Magen woke up and looked around the room. She could feel the slight headache just behind her eyes. Everything from the night before rushed back into focus. She turned and was startled to find Sav staring at her.

“Hi.” She tried to smile.

“Hi.” Sav returned her smile.

“How do you feel?”

“Fine.” He replied.

Sitting up she lightly kissed him. Leaning back she noticed his eyes didn’t waver from hers. Looking down at her hands she took a deep breath. “Rick, I don’t expect you to….” She began.

“Get out.”

She looked up at him, the smile all but faded from his face. “What?”

“Get out.” He repeated in the same even tone.

“I don’t understand we need…”

“What is there to understand? I said get out, it’s that simple.”

Searching his face for some explanation and not finding one. Magen slowly rose from the bed. She went to the door, then turned to look at him, he was glaring back at her. She opened the door to shut it quietly behind her.

*** 

Sav was restless for the rest of the day. Sleep eluded him as images of several different women flashed through his mind. He had no idea who they were, only that they were begging him about something and then they were silent, staring up at him with empty eyes. Finally giving up any hope of getting some rest, he got up and showered.

Going downstairs to the restaurant, he ordered several drinks and downed them, following it with some of his own drink from a bottle he had brought with him. He saw Vivian come in and glance around the room. He spotted Sav, making his way around the tables, he started to sit down.

“Sit some where else.” Sav told him.

“You don’t want any company?” Vivian asked.

“No. There are plenty of other tables here, go find one.” Sav huffed flatly.

“Alright.” Vivian caught the tone in his voice and didn’t argue the point. Choosing a table on the other side of the room, he sat down and order coffee to wait on the others. Rick and Phil came in a short time later. They spotted Vivian and went over to his table.

“Hey,” Phil said. “Have you been waiting long?”

“Uh…no just long enough for my coffee to cool off some.”

“Sav over there, why didn’t you sit with him?” Rick asked.

“Yeah.” Vivian answered. “I tried sitting with him and he basically told me to get lost. I wouldn’t go over there, it doesn’t sound like he’s in a good mood.”

“It’s still light outside so that’s not a good indication either about his mood.” Phil commented glancing at Sav as he downed another drink. “He’s drinking liquor straight up. I didn’t think they could do that.”

“He’s following it with his other drink from the looks of it.” Rick informed them.

Phil watched him as he poured another glass full of liquor. Picking it up Sav raised it in their direction and downed it in one swallow. He quickly followed that with blood wine.

Joe was the last one to arrive, joining them at the table. He had already noticed Sav off by himself when he came in. “Hey guys. Been here long?”

“No just waiting on you.” Vivian said.

Joe looked over to where Sav was.

“He was here when I came in.” Vivian told him. “He doesn’t want company.”

Ignoring him, Joe went over to his table and Sav looked up at him. “You are at the wrong table.”

“You don’t want to join us?” Joe asked.

“No.” Came the simple reply.

Joe took a folded newspaper out from under his arm and tossed it on the table in front of him. Sav read the headline and small print. 

_‘Three women found’ The women were found today all brutal beaten and raped. The similarities in each death are consistent with each other.’ A source outside the police department said. ‘It may be_ _the_ _work of a serial killer.’_

The article continued on about where each body was found. No names of the victims where mentioned pending notification of relatives.

“Are you responsible for those?” Joe asked point blank.

Sav glared at him, “I really appreciate your vote of confidence in me Joe, thanks.”

“I just remember how you looked this morning.”

“Take your little paper and suspicion and go away.” Sav told him and shoved the paper back in his direction.

Joe picked up the paper and went back over to where the others were to sit down.

“What did you show him?” Phil asked.

Joe put the paper on the table and every one looked at it.

“You think he did this?” Vivian asked.

“I don’t know. He wasn’t in the room half the night, that I can remember. When I woke up he was in the corner asleep, his clothes were dirty like he had been in a fight.” Joe told them.

“That doesn’t mean any thing.” Rick said.

“There are some deep scratches on his back that weren’t there before and some on his arms.

“So what do we do, turn him in?” Vivian looked around at everyone.

“For what?” Phil asked.

“He may have killed these women.” Vivian commented.

“You want to turn him in to the police so they can find out what he is.” Joe started.

“Then we would all be dead Vivian. We can’t tell any one remember.”

Vivian looked around the table again, “So you can live with the knowledge that he did this.”

“I don’t know that he did,” Joe said. “You could always leave, I’m sure you can find another band to pick you quickly.”

Vivian stared at him for a moment. “I’m not leaving the band, Joe.”

“Good, I didn’t want to have to find another guitar player with such short notice.”

“Uh oh, here comes huge trouble.” Rick got everyone’s attention and jerked his head to indicate across the room.

Nick walked past them, right up to Sav’s table and sat down.

“He looks furious.” Rick commented. “At least it will match Sav's mood.”

“That’s nothing unusual.” Vivian snorted.

“Have a seat _Nick_.” Sav smirked.

Nick glared at him. He noticed the bruises on his face had yet to heel completely. Reaching up his hand he gently touched the side of Sav’s face. Sav jerked away from him to slap his hand away. Nick wasn’t surprised by his reaction. He picked up the bottle of liquor, it was almost empty.

“This is not the proper food to help heel you.” He said quietly.

“But it’s what I’m drinking.” Sav said and snatched the bottle away from him.

“I know you are responsible for the death of those women last night, Rick.”

“Really and how do you know that?” Sav asked.

“I’m a police detective. I was able to see the bodies last night and I could smell your scent on them.” 

“Good for you Detective Nick.” Sav replied flatly and clapped his hands. He sobered quickly and glared at him. “Now prove it.”

“If I did, you would go to prison.” Nick told him.

“Then why are you here?” Sav said hatefully.

Nick took a deep breath. “This is the affect of the drug Marcus gave you the other night. He didn’t know what the reactions where going to be. You don’t remember receiving it do you?”

“I don’t remember a lot of things from that night Nick. But I do remember being chained like some animal and repeatedly raped and beaten by your friends. How do you think that makes me feel?”

“We didn’t intend for it to go that far.” Nick tried to sound apologetic.

“Bullshit, you knew exactly what you were doing!” Sav yelled. “Now I find out you gave me some kind of drug that you had no idea what would happen or do.”

Nick noticed several people looking in their direction.

“Lower your voice, people are staring.” Nick cautioned.

“So they can’t hear what you did to me…lower my voice.” Sav said angrily. He completely lost it then and swung his hand up to punch him in the face. Nick was knocked out of his chair and landed on the floor. Sav quickly stood up. Grabbing the table he tossed it aside and went after Nick. Gripping his coat around the collar, he dragged him up to his feet and slammed him into the wall.

“You son-of-a-bitch. Why did you let him do that?” Sav growled.

Nick didn’t answer.

“Why!” Sav yelled and shoved him harder.

Several people in the restaurant got up and moved away from them, not wanting to get in the way to be injured.

“It was only harmless fun, Rick.”

“Harmless,” Sav didn’t stop the sudden laugh that erupted. “I killed those three women and you say that is was harmless fun.”

Nick caught movement out of the corner of his eyes. Joe was quickly approaching them. Nick put up his hand to stop him. Sav turned and looked at him, then back at Nick.

“Make it four. I almost took his life.” He hatefully told Nick.

“Sav let him go.” Joe said quietly.

A few minutes passed before Sav released his hold on Nick. Stepping back he glared at him Sav turned to leave, but instead, brought his fist up and slammed it into Nick face again, he landed heavily on the floor.

“I would never have forgiven you Nick if that would have happened.” Turning around he started walking away and Joe went to follow him.

“No!” Nick yelled. “Don’t follow him, he’s out of control.” Getting quickly to his feet, he grabbed Joe’s arm. “It’s too dangerous for you.”

Joe watched as Sav left the restaurant. Stopping at the table to toss some bills down in front of Phil for any damage done.

“Your responsible for his behavior aren’t you?” Joe asked.

“Yes, I’m afraid so.” Nick replied as he let go of his arm.

“What did you do this time?” Joe asked angrily.

“We gave him a new designer drug.”

Joe turned to glare at him. “Drugs, he wasn’t like this when we went to bed last night.”

“We?” Nick raised his eyebrow.

“Damnit Nick, get out of your obsession mode for once. How long is this drug supposed to last?”

“I’m not sure. We didn’t think it worked at all.”

“That’s brilliant Nick, real good.” Joe said sarcastically, he jabbed his finger in his chest. “Why don’t you just get out of his life.” With that, Joe turned and left him standing there.


	55. Chapter 55

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt55)

The police arrived a short time later to question every one about the incident.

“Hi Nick, how are you?” A tall brunette officer greeted as he shook his hand.

“Hi Dale. Has been many years since I last saw you?” Nick replied.

“Too long. So, what happened here?” Dale pulled out his note pad and pen, ready to write down a description of the incident for his report.

“I got into an argument with a friend and it got a little out of hand.” Nick told him.

“Must have been some argument Nick, look at the mess. The owner doesn’t want to press charges thought. Said the damages were already taken care of.”

“Yes, I’ve already talked to him.”

“I still need to speak with who was responsible for the damages. Where is he?”

“In his room calming down.” Joe answered as he joined them.

“Your name?” Dale turned his attention the tall blond that joined them.

“Joe Elliott.”

Dale scribbled his name on his pad, “How do you know the person that is responsible for this?”

“Sav is a close friend of mine.”

“Sav, that’s a weird name. But I need his full name for my report.”

“Rick Savage.” Joe supplied for him.

“What room is he staying in?” Dale asked.

“Listen Dale,” Nick started, placing his hand on Dale’s shoulder, guiding him the room. “You don’t have to talk to him right now. Why don’t I do that for you and send over the papers later?”

“OK sure Nick, that would be fine,” Dale began. “I never really liked investigating bar brawls. Part of the job though.” He knew that Nick was a man of his word, having known him for many years, “I’ll wait for your notes before filing the report. Nice to see you again.”

“I will have that sent over in few days.”

After Dale had left, Nick turned to leave, but Joe stopped him. “Where are you going?”

“He’s not in his room. We both know that. I’m going out to find him before he does anything else foolish.”

“You’re the one that is foolish Nick. You should never have given him that drug.”

“I’m well aware of that Mr. Elliott, now if you’ll excuse me.” Nick left the hotel, taking to the night sky, he went in search of Sav. Trying to hone in on their bond from sharing blood. Nick couldn’t feel anything, it had to be the effects of the drug. Thinking about it now, he lost the bond sometime last night after the intense vibration came through. He was with someone, but Nick didn’t know with who or where. 

Nick could only think of one person that he wanted more, but could not have, thus, driving his desire to the brink of wanting him. _'It had to be the drug doing that, making those long hidden desires for Joe reach the point where Sav could no longer hold them back. It must not happen now, he is not in control of his emotions, the vampire, things could quickly spiral out of._ _.. the bond cleared and the images and vibration that radiated through were almost painful. He could clearly see the dead man as he was tossed behind a garbage bin, but Nick couldn’t pinpoint the area._

The bond slammed shut, cutting him off again. Nick landed on a rooftop, taking in a deep breath he concentrated on that bond. Shuffling his feet in a circle, he faced different ways, trying to pick up on the vibration again, with no luck. He stood there for a while hoping it would come back through. When it did filter down their link, it hit Nick with such furious rage, he had to take a step back and clinched his head. Blocking out everything but the vibration, Nick honed in on it and once again took to the sky. Landing in the ally a few feet away from Sav, Nick watched as he tossed the body haphazardly aside.

Sav turned to face him, fangs clearly visible in the dim light, as was the blood that dripped down his chin, before he wiped it away. “What took you so long?”

“You kept shutting the link.” Nick replied calmly.

“Yes, I know,” Sav smiled. “I’ve learned how to do that recently, thanks to you. I want you to see the best part.”

Nick took a tentative step toward him, still keeping his voice calm, “What part is that?”

“When they are dead of course….oh, but I did forget, you’ve seen countless dead people in your life haven’t you? Maybe I’ll let the next one live and torture them. No,” Sav shook his head. “That wouldn’t work either, you’ve done that too.”

Nick watched him as he came closer.

“I know,” Sav smiled. “I’ll go back to the hotel and fuck Joe until my hearts content, like I so badly want to do now. You would hate that wouldn’t you? You’re trying so hard to keep us apart, Nick. You know what?” Sav told him in a hard tone. “Someday it will happen, weather you like it or not. But not tonight, I’ll fight it no matter what the cost, because he is not ready for that. I can wait, for however long it takes, when it does, it will be better than any of the times we have been together.”

Nick let him talk. The last thing he said, stung him where it matter most. His preconceived feelings for him.

“Oh, did that comment bother you?” Sav chuckled darkly.

Nick cleared his face of all emotions, one that Sav wouldn’t be able to read, “Why don’t we go back to the hotel and see Joe?”

Sav thought about it for a minute. “No I don’t want to. I’m having to much fun.”

“Come on Rick, lets go back to the hotel and see Joe. We can both enjoy him together like the times before…” Nick started.

“No!” Sav yelled. “I don’t want you to touch him. You’ll just destroy the person he is, like you have done with me.”

“Is that what you think I have done?”

“Look at me Nick. I’ve killed six people in two days. That is not me, but I can’t stop myself from doing it.” Sav said, he was on the verge of losing it.

“No, it’s not who you are. It’s the drug I allowed them to give you.” Nick said softly as he came closer to him. Holding out his hand Nick beckoned him take it.

Sav looked down at it and slowly raised his and slipped it into Nick’s.

“Come on lets go home,” Nick whispered. “I’ll take care of you.”

The bond opened wide and Nick was struck with the hatred that radiated off him, hatred for him and what he stood for.

“Take care of me. I know what your idea of that is.” Sav snatched his hand away to start backing away. “You’re going to lock me in that room again.”

“No, I would not do that. You can come and go as you please.” Nick knew he was getting ready to flee. He moved quickly and tackled Sav to the ground. Fighting back, Sav landed several punches to Nick’s face. He busted his lip and the blood flowed easily. It took every bit of strength Nick possessed to keep Sav pinned to the ground face first, with his hands roughly behind his back. Nick quickly took out his mobile phone and dialed the hotel.

“Hello.”

“Mr. Elliott, I have Rick with me. Bring my car and pick us up.”

Joe could hear Sav in the background screaming at Nick to let him go. “Where?”

“The ally on Lee Street, it’s the only one so you can’t miss it. Mr. Elliott, please come alone.” Nick warned him.

“I’m on my way.” Joe hung up the phone. Rushing downstairs, he had to wait the long agonizing minutes for Nick’s car to be brought around. Jumping behind the wheel, after getting direction from the attendant, he sped off in the direction of Lee Street. Pulling up in the ally, he could see Nick struggling with Sav, even though Nick had handcuffed him. Getting out of the car Joe came over to them.

“Open the back door.” Nick instructed as he hauled Sav to his feet and half dragged, half carried him to the car to push him into the back seat. Sav quickly turned and started kicking at Nick. After taking several blows to the face, he managed to get in to sit on top of him. “Lets go!” Nick yelled.

Joe jumped back in the car to drive them back to the hotel. Sav was yelling at Nick to get off him and twisting his body in several different ways in an attempt to throw him off. When none of it worked, he finally stopped. He was breathing heavily from the struggle and remained quiet for the rest of the ride to the hotel.

Arriving at the hotel Nick yanked Sav from the back seat, then roughly shoved him against the hard metal, “There are some chains in the trunk, get them to bring up with us.”

Sav started struggling again. “You’re not putting me in chains again!”

Nick held him down.

“Get off me goddamnit!” He yelled. “No chains… Nick….aahh…let me go!”

Nick was slowly losing his patients. Pulling out a liquid filled syringe, he flashed it in Sav face. “If you don’t stop fighting me. I’ll give you a drug that will kill you.”

Sav immediately stopped. “You wouldn’t.”

“Now, we’re going to walk quietly into the hotel and up to your room. Your going to behave or I will give you this.”

Nick eased his grip and with a warning glare, he pulling Sav along with him to the lobby. Joe came up behind them just as they entered and went straight for the elevator. Nick had thrown a jacket over Sav to hide the handcuffs and guided him with his hand in the small of his back.

Sav was fighting himself to stay in control. The blood lust he was feeling was intensifying with every passing minute. The need for it consumed him and with Joe following closely behind, was not helping. Upon entering the elevator he began to slightly tremble with the effort it was taking not to attack Joe. The thought of his warm blood cascading over his tongue again was arousing. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the elevator wall.

Nick felt him shaking. _'This had to be one of the side effects of the drug. What else was it doing to him?_ “What are you feeling Rick?” He finally asked.

“Don’t talk to me...leave me alone.” Sav growled in return.

“I’m trying to help you.”

“I don’t want your help.” Came his heated reply.

“You are out of control and need help to get it back.”

“No thanks to you.” Sav told him. He looked over to where Joe was standing and took one step toward him. Nick grabbed his arm to pull him back. Sav jerked away from him and started toward Joe again. Nick pushed him against the wall, holding him there by leaning his body on his.

“Move?” Sav asked softly.

Joe was looking at him and he could see the fire burning in his eyes, but for what, he didn’t know.

Sav’s tongue darted out to wet his lips, he could taste Joe in the air. A deep growl rumbled in his throat. “Shit….this...uugg!” He clamped his mouth shut.

The elevator stopped on their floor and the three of them walked down the hall to Sav’s room. Going in, Nick quickly shut the door and looked around to find a place that would hold him. He pushed Sav up against the wall. Clearly not thinking he told Joe, “Hold him here.”

Joe leaned on him with his body to hold him there while Nick went over to the lights that stretched from floor to ceiling to give it a good yank.

Joe was to close to him, his scent assaulted his nose, “Joe.” Sav whispered.

Joe turned at his soft voice to met his eyes, the burning passion was plain to see there. Sav brought up his hands to caress his face. Joe was startled when he realized that he had broken the handcuffs. Sav leaned forward and quickly captured his lips in a heated kiss. Turning around he pushed Joe back into the wall. His lips grew more demanding as he lost himself in his intoxicating taste.

Sav roamed his hands all over him, the need to feel his hot flesh caused him to rip his shirt away, deep scratches appeared, tiny dots of blood seeped out. The heady scent of his blood assaulted his nostrils. Sav moved down to lick it away, moaning with pleasure as it touched his tongue. Moving back up to Joe’s neck, he pressed the length of his body against him.

“Give yourself to me…” Sav whispered in his ear. “…the taste of you is driving me insane.” Sav crushed his lips again and Joe responded. Sav tore at his own clothes, he had to feel the heat of him. Leaving his mouth, he trailed his lips down Joe’s neck to his chest were the blood still oozed from the scratches. Sav ripped the button off his jeans and dove his hand inside to grip his ass and pulled him forward to grind into him.

Joe made no moves to stop him, he was caught up in the heat of the moment and became aroused at everything that Sav was doing to him. Pulling him up Joe kissed him deeply. He had no idea where the urge came from, but he reached between them to run his hand over Sav’s hardness and felt him jerk. Joe undid his pants and forced his hand down inside. Sav growled as Joe began to slowly move his hand over him. As his movements increased, Sav became rough, grabbing Joe’s hand he pulled it out.

“I have to…” He didn’t finish. Stepping back Sav yanked on the buttons of Joe’s pants, then barely had his own shirt ripped off, before he leaned his body against him again. A deep growl rumbled in his chest at the warm skin touching his, he continued to grind his hips against him, their mouth locked together, twisting, tasting, building the want and need between them.

Sav didn’t feel the shackle as Nick placed it around his wrist. Taking up the slack Nick pulled on the chain until it was taunt. Sav’s arm was stretched to the limit, he grabbed the chain to start pulling back. Jerking away from Joe, Sav spun around to face Nick, once he realized what he was doing.

Nick pulled harder and managed to get him away from Joe. When there was a couple of feet between him and Sav, he wrapped the chain several times around the poll and put a lock on it. Sav was trying in vane to pull it off. Nick glanced over at Joe to make sure he was alright. Joe looked a little dazed and watched Sav struggle to get the shackle off.

Jerking it several times, Sav became outraged and yelled, “Take it off Nick!”

“I can’t,” Nick replied softly. “Your intention with Joe is too dangerous.”

“I’m not going to kill him I just…” Sav said and continued to pull on the chain. “Damnit Nick, don’t deny me that…take it off!”

Nick only shook his head. Sav turned to look at Joe. The flush on his cheeks, breathing fast as he leaned against the wall. Sav’s eyes darted to his open shirt to the blood running down his chest. The tantalizing smell of it hung in the air, drove Sav to struggle harder against the chain.

Nick heard the bones in his wrist snap as they broke. Sav didn’t seem to notice, all his concentration was getting to Joe. Sav turned his attention to the poll he was chained to. Going over to it, he pulled on it several times. It didn’t budge. His outraged grew more as he shoved and yanked on the pole.

“Come on goddamnit!” He screamed yanking back and forth on it.

Nick could only stand back to watch him. Joe did the same, he was taken back at the desperation Sav had in wanting to get away.

“Nick,” Joe called out. “Let him go.”

“No,” He firmly replied. “You don’t know what you’re asking me to do.”

“Yes I do, now unchain him, he’s not going to hurt me.”

“The drug is in full effect Mr. Elliott and he has lost all scene of control, can’t you see that. He will kill you if I let him go.” Nick said and took a couple of steps toward him. In that brief second between steps, Sav grabbed Nick by his coat and threw him against the wall, pinning him there with his body.

“Take this fucking chain off me!” Sav hissed between clinched teeth.

“I cannot.” Nick said softly.

Sav shoved his arm into Nick’s throat. “If I can’t have what I want, then you’ll take his place.” He began to rip at his clothes as he brutal crushed his mouth with his. Pulling back, Sav glared at him. “Unlike Joe, you will die.”

Nick shoved him easily away, “Not by your hands.”

Sav came at him again to pin him to the wall. Joe had moved closer to them.

“I’ve never asked you for anything,” Joe started. “I’m asking you now... let him go.”

Sav quickly turned to notice that Joe had moved closer to him. He released Nick and moved toward him. Not showing any fear, Joe stood his ground.

Sav was on him in seconds. His demeanor changed as quickly, his eyes glowed golden as he gently kissed him. Joe returned it with passion of his own. Sav was pulled to the limit of the reaches of the chain. He stepped backward pulling Joe with him until the chain loosened enough to put both hands on him. Joe ran his tongue down his neck as he titled it back to give him better access. Breathing heavily, Sav dove his hands once again inside his jeans. Pulling him closer, Joe went back to his lips, his hand traveled down his back to work it’s way inside his pants and pushed him harder against him.

“Do you want this?” Sav whispered.

“Yes.” Joe breathlessly replied.

Sav backed into the wall as Joe trailed his hands and tongue down his chest. Stopping him, Sav spun him around, pushing him gently against the wall. Sav kissed him again, it grew more demanding in nature while his hands pushed Joe’s pants down his hips. Reaching between them, he encircle him with his hand and began to stroke him. Joe moaned softly at his touch.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this.” Sav growled in his ear.

Sav didn’t feel the prick of the needle as Nick inserted it into his arm and injected the pink liquid. It took long seconds for Sav to realize what Nick had done as he felt the drug pulse through his veins. He growled deeply in his chest and spun toward Nick. Mere seconds his eyes turned red.

“What did you give me?”

Joe opened his eyes to watch him advance on Nick.

“You bastard, you can’t stand it can you?” Sav said angrily. “You’re going to deny me the one thing I want most in the world.”

“It’s the drug talking, making you do this.” Nick told him.

“That’s a lie and you know it!” He screamed back. “You have always known what I wanted. From the first time you took my blood,” The edges of his vision were fading and he swayed slightly on his feet.

“Go to hell Nick!” Sav told him with such hatred that it made Nick take a step back.

Any kind of hope in a better relationship between them was destroyed when he pushed the plunger on the needle. Sav turned his back on Nick and went stepped over to Joe. Touching his face lightly he leaned forward and passionately kissed him, pulling back Sav stared into his eyes.

“It was never meant to be for us Joe.” He said softly, leaning forward once again he brushed his lips with his and kissed him on the neck before he eased his fangs into the hot flesh. Sav pulled him close when he heard Joe sigh. The pull on his neck weakened and Sav began to slip down him. His arms fell to his side and his fangs came out of his neck. Joe stood there holding him, so he wouldn’t fall to the floor.

“What did you do? He said you gave him something.”

“Yes, you were in danger.” Nick told him.

“No, I wasn’t!” Joe shot back.

“What you see on the outside, is totally different from what I see on the inside.”

“Inside of who Nick? Yourself. The jealousy of knowing that Sav wants to be with me.”

“No, his dark inner self that was rapidly coming to the surface and you Mr. Elliott, would be dead now if I didn’t give him that.”

“You don’t seem to understand that he would not do that.”

Nick stared at him a moment, knowing he didn’t fully understand what Sav's intention were, “Are you willing to take that chance?”

“Yes.” Came Joe’s quick reply.

“If I didn’t intervene and he killed you, he would have never forgiven me.”

“He will never forgive for all the bullshit you have put him through.” Joe reminded him as he laid Sav on the floor. Turning his head toward him to caress his face. “What did you give him?”

“Storm, it will make him sleep so that he can recover from Apocalypse.”

Joe just stared at him. “Ridiculous name for a drug.”

“It’s purpose is not what is intended by the name.”

Joe straightened Sav’s pants and stood up to grab a blanket from the bed to cover him up. Standing up Joe fixed his own jeans and took off what remained of his shirt and threw it in the trash. Moving over to his bag, he pulled out another to put it on, turning back to Nick he saw regret cross his face.

“You can leave now.” Joe informed him.

“No, I’ll stay here, you can get some rest.”

“Forget it. I’m not tried or sleepy, besides, I don’t trust you not to take Sav and disappear again.”

“You should clean those scratches Mr. Elliott.”

Joe glanced down at his chest at the angry red scratches. He went into the bathroom, wetting a washcloth with cool water to press to those marks. Going back into the room, he noticed that Nick had left.

Slumping into the chair that was closest to Sav, he sat there to stare at him, he could see him breathing every couple of minutes. Hours later Joe jerked himself awake. Getting up he grabbed a pillow from the bed and tossed it down beside Sav on the floor. Laying down with him he pulled Sav into his arms and kissed him softly. He still didn’t trust Nick not to come back there and try to take him. Joe lay there for a long time staring up at the wall plug and listening to Sav’s steady breathing.

His back began to hurt from the hard floor and he couldn’t get comfortable enough to get any rest. Finally giving up, he rose from the floor. Pulling the top mattress from the bed, dropping it closer to were Sav lay. Grabbing him under the arms, Joe wrestled with him to get him on that mattress. Once he had him there, Joe pulled off his socks and shoes. It didn’t dawn on him until now that he still had them on. He left his jeans on for some reason even though he knew that Sav liked to sleep in the nude. Joe finally crawled in beside him to pull Sav back into his arms, now he was even tried, more comfortable, he soon drifted off to sleep.


	56. Chapter 56

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt56)

Phil volunteered after much debate over lunch with Rick and Viv, that he would be the one to go check on Sav. They told him that he had been around Sav more then they have and knew what to expect. He stood in front of his door now and raised his hand to knock. When no one came to the door, he finally used the key that he had stopped for at the front desk.

The room was dark as he entered. The heavy drapes pulled tightly over the windows to block out the afternoon sunlight. Phil flipped on the light by the door, a quick glance around the room, then landed on the mattress on the floor. Phil could see Joe’s blonde hair poking out from under the blankets. Quietly making his way over to look down at him when he noticed Sav, laying on his stomach facing away from him with his leg hanging over the edge. Joe had his arm haphazardly thrown across his bare back. Carefully stepping around the mattress, he eased Sav’s leg back under the blankets. Sav stirred and mumbled in his sleep, that’s when he noticed the chain locked around his wrist.

“What the hell?” He whispered. Going to the other side of the bed he gently shook Joe.

He came awake immediately. “What?” Joe pulled the blankets down to look over at Sav. Taking a deep breath when he saw that he was still there, then he turned to Phil. “What is it?”

“Its mid afternoon Joe.” Phil told him.

Joe wiped his hand down his face. “I’m up.” He replied groggily.

“Why is Sav chained to the post?”

“Uh…Nick did that.” Joe told him.

“Why?”

“I’ll tell you about it later. Let me wake up more.”

“OK, join me for lunch in the restaurant?”

Joe looked over at Sav. “Uh…no, room service.”

“Rick and Viv are there.”

“Call and ask them to come up here.” Joe said as he went into the bathroom.

Phil had noticed the deep scratches on his chest and the fading marks on his shoulder. It really wasn’t his place to ask about how they got there, but he was curious. Phil went back downstairs to ask Rick and Vivian if they wanted to join them upstairs. They opted to go out in town instead. Phil ordered their food while he was down there and headed back up to Sav’s room. Joe was just coming out of the bathroom from taking a shower when he came in.

“Lunch is on the way.” Phil told him.

“Great, I’m starved.”

The chain rattled and Phil looked over to see Sav tossing and turning pulling on it. He settled back down and the chain slipped from his hand. Phil shook his head at the events that had been thrown before them in the past year. He wondered if the next twenty years were going to be like this. He hoped not, they had enough happen to them in the past year to last a lifetime.

“How long does he have to stayed chained?” Phil indicated toward Sav.

“I don’t know, Nick didn’t say. He’s the only one with the key, so I can’t even unlock it.”

“It must have been pretty bad last night for Nick to chain him up.” Phil commented.

“It was,” Joe started. “Nick called me to come and get them. When I got there, Nick had him pinned to the ground he….uh….he killed again.”

“So he did kill the others.” Phil tried to keep the shock out of his voice.

“I guess so, he doesn’t remember.”

Joe was quiet and Phil probed him to find out what happened. “What happened last night Joe?”

Joe looked at him a moment before answering. “He…once…Nick told me he was out of control…has something to do with that drug they gave him. I’ve never seen him so... angry…no outraged is a better word. One minute he would be his normal self and the next, he was ready to rip Nick’s throat out. He was yelling and screaming at him, Sav was fighting him about everything. It was a little unnerving to say the least.”

“What about the scratches on your chest?”

Joe looked down at them and remembered the events that caused them. His face flushed a little from embarrassment.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about Joe. We all know how he feels about you and it seems that the feelings are mutually.”

“Yeah well…he uh…kind of got a little out of hand until…”

“You didn’t stop him?” Phil cut him off.

“No.” Joe answered looking at the table. Silence stretched between them when some one knocked on the door.

“Room service.”

Phil got up to answer the door, then pushed the cart in and thanked the person.

“Want to eat on the balcony?” Phil pointed to the doors. “It’s nice outside.”

“Sure, why not.” Joe said and got up.

Making sure that not too much sun filtered into the room, Phil pushed the cart onto the balcony and Joe followed close behind. They both sat at the table, grabbed the plates and took off the lids.

“Uh…I think this is yours.” Phil said and made a face as he stared at the meat.

Swapping plates, Joe glanced out over the city.

Phil watched him moment, seemingly deep in thought, “So you’ve actually gone all the way?”

Joe looked at him. “What?”

“You and Sav have taken…you know…all the way.”

Joe looked down at his plate and then back out over the city. “No,” he whispered. “Nick stopped him before it went to far. He put the chain on him...pulled him away. Sav wasn’t too happy about that. He completely lost it and went after Nick, threatening to kill him if he didn’t take it off.”

“He didn’t take it off I see?”

“No he wouldn’t, even after I asked him to.” Joe’s eyes glazed over as he remembered how desperate Sav looked trying to get the chain off both himself and the pole. “He broke his wrist trying to get the shackle off and…” Joe took a deep breath. “You should have seen him Phil, he was…yanking on the pole screaming at Nick. When I….when I came closer to him…it was like he took a three hundred and sixty degree turn. One minute he was so out of control that it seemed like Nick was even afraid of him and the next….I don’t know, he was…all over me. Nothing like two seconds before he was…”

“There is something about you Joe that calms him.” Phil cut in.

“I couldn’t stop him once we…his touch, the way he kissed me, everything. I totally lost it, he was demanding but …” Joe stopped there to look up at Phil.

“Passionate.” Phil said for him.

“Yes.” Joe replied in a rush of breath, putting his hands over his face mumbled. “Why am I telling you this? It’s embarrassing.”

“Don’t be. The attraction between you two has been there a long time. I noticed it long time ago. It’s just that neither one of you wanted to take the first step in that direction. Now everything has changed. You have both had a small taste of what it could be like. If it is anything like you say it is, nothing will stop you from achieving what you both want.”

“You make it sound so easy, but I’m not sure I want that with him,” Joe said quietly. “I’m not...I couldn’t...it’s not in me to sleep with a man. Now look at me. Sav comes in here and stirs up all these...stuff and I can’t help to....want it.” Joe finished his rant on soft words, staring down at his plate as he pushed his food around.

“If you did, you think that will change how we perceive you Joe? Because you want a sexual relationship with Sav,” Phil wasn’t afraid to tell him what he thought of the situation. “It doesn’t for me, don’t think that it will. You’ll be the same person as you were five years ago.”

“Maybe a little more confused.” Joe chuckled.

“I don’t think so. You have always known what you wanted from the first day we met, that hasn’t changed since. There is one other thing I’ve have noticed lately. You’ve become more protective over him.”

Joe shot his brow up, “Have I? I haven’t really noticed that myself.”

Phil nodded in reply, then added, “Do you feel better now that you have talked to someone?”

“Yeah, but don’t say anything to anyone else.”

“I don’t have too, they’ve figured it out already. It’s funny, but you can almost see the sparks fly between you two.” Phil smiled.

“Really.”

“Oh yeah.” Phil said. “There is one other thing I want to ask you.” He leaned closer. “You know how when you see a woman and wonder to yourself, does she kiss as good as I think she does.”

Joe chuckled at that.

“Well, does he?” Phil urged.

Joe raised his eyebrows and smiled. “Yeah, he does.”

Phil smiled wide and leaned back in his chair, “I knew that, but I thought I would ask anyway.”

“Try it for yourself, you won’t be disappointed.” Joe told him.

“I’m not the one he looks at all the time. Oh, I’ve seen how he looks at you.” Phil teased. “We all have, it’s not a secret.”

“I’m not going into details.” Joe scolded. “So I’m changing the subject.” The chain rattled and got his attention. “He’s been restless all night. Nick gave him something to help him sleep of the affects of the other drug they gave him.”

“I thought their kind were immune to all that stuff?”

“Apparently not, someone may make a special kind for them.”

“Get this off!” Sav yelled.

Joe looked over at Phil and quickly got up to go inside the room. Sav was sitting down beside the pole tugging on the chain. He looked up at Joe as he came in.

“I can’t get this off.” Sav whispered. “Why did you do this?”

Joe went over to him and sat down beside him. “I didn’t. Nick put that one you last night.”

“Why?”

“You don’t remember anything?”

Sav held his eyes searching for answers, “No, I just woke up and couldn’t move.”

“You completely lost control Sav. Nick didn’t have any other choice but to do this. I have to say, you frightened me too.” Joe told him.

“What did I do?”

“We’ll talk about it later when you’re feeling better.

Sav glanced down, his hand shot out to pull Joe’s shirt aside and glared at the deep angry scratches on his chest. “Who did that?”

“You did.”

Sav looked up at him.

“It’s alright, it doesn’t hurt that much.” Joe told him.

Sav turned away from him and stared at the wall.

Joe touched his arm softly. “Really it’s OK. Actually, I didn’t even feel it at the time. You were doing other things to me and I was too lost in that to notice it.”

“I don’t remember any of it.” Sav said and looked away again.

“Nick gave you something to help you sleep.”

All those images flooded his mind. “All I remember are those days…when Nick…his friends were uh…” His voice trailed off, while he tried to block the images in his mind.

“Don’t think about that now.” Joe said softly. “Come on, lets get you back in bed.” He helped Sav up and lead him back to the bed. Brushing the hair out of his face, he noticed that some of the bruising was still there. “Get some rest.”

“You’re not leaving?”

“No, Phil and I are out on the balcony talking.”

“Phil’s here?”

“Yeah. Go to sleep, if you need me, I’ll be right out there.”

Sav just turned his head away. On impulse Joe leaned over and kissed him. He didn’t know what made him do it, he just did. Leaving him, Joe went back out on the balcony.

“Is he going to be alright?”

“Yeah, he’ll be fine. I hope Nick will be here later to unchain him.” Joe commented. “He seems a little confused and doesn’t remember what happened last night.”

“This has been one wild week, maybe we should have stayed at the house.”

“I don’t think it would have matter,” Joe started. “Nick would have came there and got him. It’s amazing how he found out he was here so fast.”

“I guess it wouldn’t matter where Sav is in the world, Nick will find him.” Phil put in as an after thought. “He must know a lot of people.”

“Has something to do with a bond they share. I don’t understand what Nick means by that.”

They sat there for hours talking about everything or nothing at all. What the title of the new album would be, what the cover should look like, where to start the tour. Phil kept hinting to Joe about telling him more about how it was with Sav and Joe dodged each question. They watched as the sun sank below the horizon to bring in a new night and all the things that came with it.

The chain rattled and Joe looked in that direction.

“He’s awake, probably for the night.” Phil informed him.

The pole began to rattle as Sav yanked and tugged on it again. Joe and Phil looked at each other as Sav started yelling.

“Why am I still chained…get this off damnit!”

They quickly went into the room, as Sav continued his assault on the pole.

“Sav.” Joe said just loud enough to get his attention.

“What!” He yelled and quickly turned to him. Joe was startled at how fast he answered him.

“I don’t have a key. I can’t undo the lock.” Joe told him.

“I can’t get to the…I’m hungry.” Sav said softly.

“Shit, I forgot to put some close to you.” Joe ranted at himself and quickly went over to the box to pull out several bottles and took them over to him.

Sav had stretched the chain as far as it would go. He snatched the bottle from Joe and quickly drained it before reaching for the other one to drain half of it. Bringing the bottle down he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, his eyes had changed to deep yellow at tasting the blood. Ignoring Joe and Phil he went back over to the pole to sit on the floor, drawing his knee’s up, he put his arms over them and laid his head down.

“How do you feel Sav?” Joe asked.

“Better.”

Joe sat another bottle next to him. “Magen came by earlier while you were sleeping.”

When he didn’t say anything Joe continued, “She’s going back to New York early. She wants you to call her when you can. She doesn’t blame you for what happened last night, but she doesn’t want to see you again either.”

When he still didn’t say anything Joe thought he went back to sleep. “Are you awake?”

“I heard you.”

“You want me to leave you alone?” Joe asked.

“Yes.”

“OK, we’ll be out on the balcony then.”

“Whatever.” Sav replied.

Joe frowned at his comment, turning around they went back on the balcony. The sun was gone and the city was alight trying to push the darkness away.

“You sure he’s alright? He doesn’t sound like he is.” Phil commented.

Joe shrugged his shoulders.

“Good evening gentlemen.”

Joe and Phil both jumped.

“Don’t do that Nick!” Joe nearly shouted.

Nick smiled inwardly, knowing how much Joe hated being startled, “How is the patient?”

“Go see for yourself. Only you can make the decision to unchain him since you have the key.” Joe told him. “He’s been quiet for the most part.”

Nick went into the room to find Sav, he hadn’t moved. Going over to him, he knelt down in front of him. “Rick, how do you feel?”

Sav raised his head. “Fine. Now take off the chain.”

“Not yet.” Nick started. “I need to taste your blood to find out if the drug is still there.”

“I would know if it where Nick.”

“That may be true, but I still need…”

Sav quickly stretched out his arm for him.

Lightly holding it, Nick slide his fangs into his soft skin, taking only what he needed to find out if the drug was still present. Running his tongue lightly over the holes he meet his eyes. “It’s still there, but only small traces...the shackle stays.”

Sav’s hand shot out to grab Nick’s wrist, “Take it off.”

“No, it’s too…”

“Please.” Sav replied softly.

Nick was speechless at that single word he spoke. Against his better judgment, Nick reached into his pocket and withdrew the key to take off the shackle from around his wrist. Sav messaged the soreness from them as Nick unlocked the chain from the pole. “Will you be returning to the house this evening?”

“Tomorrow.” Sav sighed heavily, then leaned back against the wall.

“I’ll see you next week then.” When no answer was forth coming, Nick stood up and bid him good night, then left by way of the balcony.

When Sav knew that Nick would not be back, he scrambled to his feet. Going out on the balcony to where Joe and Phil still sat. “What time did Magen come by?”

“Uh around...” Joe looked at his watch. “Five thirty I think.”

“Did she say what time her plane left?”

“No, just that they were leaving this evening.” Joe told him.

Sav turned his back on them and stepped over to the balcony railing and stared out at the city. Without warning he leaped into the air and was gone before Joe and Phil could say anything. Joe leaned over the railing, trying to see were he had gone.

“Shit.” He said after a moment.

“What?”

“Why would Nick unchain him when knows that it still isn’t safe.” Joe worriedly huffed.

“Why do you say that?”

“Something still isn’t right. He’s acting different, the drug…”

“I assure you Mr. Elliott, the drug, for the most part, is gone.” Nick said from the next balcony over.

Joe spun in his direction. “I thought you left?”

“I circled back around. Yes, I am aware that it isn’t safe. There is only small traces of the drug in his system, hardly any thing to worry about.”

“Do you know where he’s going?” Phil asked.

“I can feel him, yes. He’s going north, toward the airport I presume.”

Joe looked at Phil, he looked confused about what Nick said. “What does that mean, you can feel him?”

“We have a bond Mr. Elliott. When you exchange blood, you build up a bond between each other. Sometimes you can feel what the other is feeling. Rick has one with you, but you have yet to taste his blood enough, so yours is much weaker.”

“But I don’t feel anything.”

Nick titled is head, a small smile playing across his lips, “You have to learn what to look for and how to use it.”

“I don’t want to be a vampire to have that.” Joe huffed.

“You don’t have to become a vampire in order…” Nick abruptly stopped, grabbing the handrail, suddenly dizzy and swaying on his feet. The vibration coming across that very bond that he was telling them about, was intense. As quickly as it came it stopped. Nick glanced over at them. “If you’ll excuse me gentlemen I must take my leave.” Before Joe could ask him what was wrong he was gone.

“Nick wait…” Joe called after him. “Damnit, I hate it when they do that.”

“He seemed to be in a hurry. Do you suppose something is wrong with Sav?”

Joe shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know.”

Nick had no idea where to look, but he must find him and soon. The vibration he felt coming from him, was one of the thrill of the hunt for prey. Nick thought that it would be fine once he tasted Sav’s blood and found only traces of the drug. He must have been wrong or maybe it was the way he asked him to take of the chain.

Nick regretted that decision now, he had no one to blame but himself for this. By allowing Marcus to give him that damn drug and now he was paying for that mistake. Sav was on another killing spree and Nick was angry with himself for what was happening to Sav. He was successfully blocking him through their bond again, it surprised Nick that he could do that. It usually took years for the young ones to learn the art of what the bond between two vampires meant in order to control it. Sav had mastered it in only a couple of months.

After flying around for a while, Nick landed on top of a building to get his direction straight. Slowly turning in every direction he…there it is, faint but there. Honing in on it, Nick took to the sky once more in the direction he felt where Sav would be.

Landed a short time later in an ally way he glanced around. He didn’t see him anywhere, but he could sense that he had been here. Walking over to the trash bin he lifted the lid and peered inside, there lying among the trash lay a body. Nick could smell Sav’s scent all over it.

Dropping the lid back down, Nick took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was startling to know how many he had found already in just the short time that he had been out looking for him. And how many more would die tonight before his lust for warm human blood was quenched. Until he found him, Nick could only guess and make sure that some of the bodies were never found.


	57. Chapter 57

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt57)

Sav landed in the deep shadows beside a passenger terminal at the Charles de Gaulle International _Airport_. He watched the throng of people hurrying in all direction, going to whatever life they lead. He stepped out of the bushes to join them and went inside. Getting his barring, he stopped at the large display screens for arrivals/departures, he quickly scanned the numerous planes that were listed. When he couldn’t find the right one, he stalked over to Delta International check-in counter, ignoring the protest from other passengers, he went straight for the counter.

“What time did the plane to New York leave?” He asked the clerk.

“Excuse me, but the lines start’s back there.” The woman beside him at the counter said.

“Sir I’m sorry, but you’ll have to wait in line.”

“What time?” He said more firmly.

“One moment please, I’ll check.” she told him, smiling apologetically to the women. “I’m sorry ma’am this will only take a moment.”

“You’re a very rude young man.” The woman scolded him.

Sav turned to look at her, then smiled, “Thank you ma’am for your understanding, its very important that I find out.”

Clearly still annoyed the woman huffed, “Yes…well, next time try saying that first instead of just barging to the front of the line.”

“I will keep that in mind, and I do apologize for the hold up.” Sav told her.

“Sir, I have four planes going to New York this evening.”

“Magen Evert, she changed her flight to an earlier one, she has to be a passenger on one of those, which one?”

She typed in the name. “The 8:30, flight 583.”

Sav glanced at the clock it, was 9:52. “Damnit.” He sighed and laid his head on the counter.

“It has been delayed sir.” The clerk informed him.

“What?” He asked, snapping his head up.

“Mechanical problems.”

“Did she take another flight?”

“Hey buddy, you’re holding up the line.” Some one called from behind.

Sav ignored him.

“No, she didn’t, but the flight has been cleared for boarding in 1 hour.”

“What gate?”

“419b.”

“Thank you.” Sav turned to the woman next to him and took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips. “Thank you ma’am for your gracious understanding.”

Sav hurried through the airport. He would have flown, but there was to many people around. Finally arriving at the right gate he looked around, but didn’t see Magen. He debated weather or not to call out her name, but chose not to. Sav spotted her sitting by her self reading a book. Taking a deep breath, he slowly approached her.

“You weren’t going to say goodbye.” He said softly, shoving his hands deep in his pockets.

Magen looked up at him, “Rick, what are you doing here?”

“Answer my question first.”

“I did come by your room and told Joe to tell you for me.”

“I don’t want you to leave.” Sav told her.

Magen looked down at her hands. “I can’t stay. Not after what happened between us or the night before you almost kil…” Magen stopped before she said the word, glancing around to the other people that were close by. “You made it very clear about how you felt.”

Sav knelt down in front of her and took her hands. “I was wrong. I had a lot of time to think about you when I was…”

Magen waited for him to continue, he had far away look in his eyes and when he didn’t say anymore she told him. “You frightened me Rick.”

“Joe told you why I was like that.”

“He did, but what about next time.”

“There won’t be a next time,” Sav pleaded with her. “It’s...too complicated to try and explain it here, but I promises, that will not happen again.”

Magen so much wanted to believe him, but thinking over the things that Joe told her already, she just couldn’t set herself up for more heartbreak, “I have a job and a life back in New York.”

“Then leave it and stay here with me.”

“I can’t do that. I don’t have money like you do, I have bills to pay.”

“I’ll pay them for you.” Sav squeezed her hand tighter to keep her from pulling it away.

“I can’t let you that do that.”

“Magen go back to Holland with me, just for a little while.”

She managed to pull her hands from his and wiped the tear that cascaded down her cheek. “I can’t.” She said softly.

Sav lowered his head to stare at the floor. He slowly stood up, then turned his painful gaze to Lisa, who was sitting beside Magen, being quiet the whole time. Darting his eyes back to Magen, he stared at her a few more seconds, then without saying another word he turned to walked away.

Magen stifled a sob with her hand.

Lisa watched him stroll away, shoulders slumped in defeat, “I don’t know what happened between you two last night or any of this weekend, since you haven’t told me. But, are you going to just let him walk out of your life, you have more guts than I do. I don’t think I could have let such a good looking man walk away and he has money on top of that, and a nice ass to go with everything else, you must be crazy, Magen.”

Magen rolled her eyes. “The is more to a relationship then good looks and money. Besides, he doesn’t want a commitment right now...”

“Did he tell you that”

“Not is so many words,” Magen looked away from her. “He doesn’t have the same feelings as I do Lisa. This week is all we will have together, wasn’t the whole week either. Why should I torture myself with something that I can’t have for ever?”

“If he didn’t, why is he here asking you to stay?” Lisa pointed out. “Sav went through a lot of trouble for you to be here, he dropped everything to spend the week with you. I think he does have feelings for you, he practically begged you to stay with him.”

Magen wiped her head around to stare at her best friend. “He did not!”

“He stood right there and told you that.” Lisa reached over and took her hands in hers. “I also know that if you don’t go after him, even it is to spend the next few days with him and nothing more. That you will regret it for a very long time.”

“I know,” Magen cried, wiping more tears away.

“Then what are you waiting for, go.” Lisa gave Magen a small push. “If you love him that much you shouldn’t let anything get in your way of having a fabulous time together...or what’s left of it.”

Making up her mind, Megan squeezed Lisa hand. Getting up, she gathered her things, told Lisa she would see her back in New York and then ran down the corridor.

Magen went as fast as she could, it seemed like every one that lived in Paris was there tonight. Moments later and out of breath, she stopped at the top of the stairs that led to the main entrance to the terminal, she didn’t see him until he stepped off the stairs at the bottom and called out his name. “Rick!”

Sav thought he heard his name, looking around, he didn’t see anyone that he recognized. Wishful thinking he guessed, taking the first couple of steps he heard it again.

“Rick wait!” Magen yelled again.

He followed that voice and looked up to see her leaning over the railing, she stepped back, weaving her way around the people to start down the stairs. Sav spun on his heel and went back up the stairs to meet her.

Magen thought she would never reach him through the bustling crowd, and when she did, she threw her arms around him and held him tight. “I don’t want to leave you.”

Sav tightened his hold on her, bringing her feet off the floor. Turning around slowly, he pulled back to kiss her. Magen thought she would melt at the passion she felt in the way he kissed her and she realized that maybe he does love her.

“Rick, does this mean…?”

“All I can do is try. I’m not making any promises. You’ll just have to be patient. I haven’t tried this yet…a relationship since I became…”

Magen cut him off with a kiss. “We can do it, I know we can.”

“I see you found her young man.” A woman interrupted them.

Sav let Magen slide back to the stair and looked at her, then smiled, “Yes, I did.”

“You should teach him some manners, he’s very rude when he wants something.”

Sav smiled. “Thank you for letting me be rude.” He turned back to Magen to sweep her off her feet, then carried her to down the stairs, his lips never leaving hers.

“People are staring Rick.” Magen said as she leaned back to look into his eyes.

“Let them.” He replied and captured her mouth again.

Leaving the building, Magen pulled her self from his arms to look around. “Where’s your car?”

“Uh…” He glanced around and then back at her. “I didn’t bring it.”

“Then how did you…” She stopped, realizing what she had read about vampires being able to fly. “Oh I see. How are we suppose to get back to the hotel.”

“A taxi.” He shrugged, then hailed cab for them.

“Oh my bags, they’re still…” She exclaimed.

“I’ll take care of it.” Sav told her. He went over to the porter and handed him a piece of paper and gave him a large bill to have her bags delivered his to hotel. Sav got in the taxi and told the driver to take them to the Plaza Hotel.

“That’s not where we were staying.” Magen said.

Sav leaned toward her. “It’s closer.” He told her seductively.

She could see that his eyes had change to a deep yellow in the dim light of the airport lights. He softly touched her lips with his, darting out his tongue, he ran them over her lips. Magen’s tongue came out to meet his and he clamped his mouth over hers.

Sav caressed her breast through her shirt. He had to feel her soft skin, undoing the buttons on her shirt Sav reached his hand inside and lightly squeezed. Magen moaned with delight as he left her lips and quickly moved to where his hand was and teased her nipple with his tongue.

Laying her head back against the seat Magen lost herself in his touch. Sav pulled her panties down and in one swift motion ripped them off. Pushing his finger inside her and began a slow rhythm. Magen gasped as he touched her in the right spot, her hips worked against his finger to bring him further in. Sav devoured her harden nipple with his tongue and lightly nipped the inside with his teeth. Her movements became faster as she grasped his hand urging him to go faster. Sav drove his finger deeper into her, she cried out in pleasure.

Magen’s body tensed as she came to the threshold of her climax, one small touch sent her over the edge, gripping the seat as her body trembled. Sav roughly covered her mouth with his, stifling her cries of ecstasy. Magen breathed heavily as her body began to relax.

“I didn’t want to wait.” Sav whispered after kissing her.

The cab pulled up in front of the hotel and the cab driver waited for a few minutes to see if they noticed that they had stopped. When they didn’t he turned in his seat, it was obvious to him that they were so caught up in each other, he could have circled the block ten times and they would still be going at it.

The taxi driver cleared his throat. “Excuse me folks.”

Sav quickly turned to him.

“Your hotel.” he said and pointed.

Reaching in his back pocket Sav pulled out his wallet and Magen straightened her skirt before she got out of the car.

“Thanks for the show.” The drive said.

Handing him the bill Sav replied. “Your welcome, keep the change.”

The drive looked at the hundred-dollar bill in his hand. “Thanks man.”

Sav checked them in and took the key from the clerk, they rode the elevator up to the room. Before the door was even closed behind them, they were tearing at each other clothes. Sav pushed her roughly against the wall and pulled her leg up over his waist and plunged into her with such force that Magen gasped loudly from the pain. Pulling out just enough Sav drove back into her. Magen tried to push him away by his shoulders.

Magen struggle to push him away. “Rick, stop...” Tears welled up in her eyes as he shoved himself deeper. She dug her fingernails in his back when he didn’t hear her.

“You’re hurting me Rick.” She yelled.

She heard him growl deep in his throat and plunged into her several more times when he reached up to grip her hair. Pushing her head aside, he brutal sank his fangs in her neck and sucked hard, drawing out the hot blood. Breath fast and shallow from his nose.

Magen was crying, tears streaked her face, he had never treated her like this before. She tried pushing him away again. “Get away from me.”

After a few minutes it dawned on Sav what he had done. Letting her slide to the floor, he quickly backed away from her. He saw her tears, remembered hearing her scream that he was hurting her, but he couldn’t stop himself from wanting to possess her.

“I’m sorry Magen…” He whispered, “I didn’t…I don’t know what…”

She raised her head to glare at him. “No more sorry than I am for believing that you could make our relationship work.” On wobbly legs she went in search of her clothes and began to dress. She stood up to pull up her skirt. Sav pulled up his jeans, then stepped closer to lift her chin to look at him.

“Don’t touch me!” She hissed and slapped his hand away.

“Are you leaving?” He asked softly.

She straightened to glare at him. “Yes I am. You made me feel just like another fuck to you Rick and I didn’t like it. I know you can be gentle, loving, but more times than not, you are too demanding, too rough with me and I don’t like it that way.”

“That wasn’t me you have…” He started.

“Yes it was or it is.” She said. “It’s a part of you and always will be. It’s the part I’m frightened of.”

“It won’t happen again. I promise.”

She looked into his beautiful blue eyes. “Yes it will.” She backed away from him and went to the door. Grabbing the doorknob, she started to open it when his soft voice stopped her.

“It was never my intention to hurt you Magen.”

“Thank you for the trip. Please never contact me again.” Holding her hand on the knob a moment longer, waiting to find out if he would say anything. When he didn’t, she yanked the door open, slamming it shut behind her. Making her way down the hall, she heard him yell in rage and was afraid that he would come after her.

She heard the loud crashes came from the room as he tore it apart.

Wiping the tears from her cheeks, Magen stepped into the elevator, the closing door blocked out any more sounds that came from the room.


	58. Chapter 58

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt58)

S u p e r L O N G

Three days later, Joe was standing on the balcony of his hotel room. The cool night breeze gently blowing his hair, while his mind was in deep thought about the past two weeks. What was supposed to be a fun relaxing weekend away from recording an album, turned into a stress, worry, aggravating filled weeks.

Joe knew they should have left a week ago with or with out Sav. He would know where to find them when he decided to show up again and they weren’t there. But something held Joe back from leaving. To make situation worse, no one had seen or heard from Sav since he left the other night in search of Magen, not even Nick. He told them that Sav was blocking him and he couldn’t pinpoint his location. Whenever the bond did open for Nick to feel him, it slammed shut just as fast. Nick called in several favors from his friends on the police force to notify him if anything came up.

On the fourth night, Joe was once again on the balcony when Nick landed behind him. “My friends from the police department found him.”

Joe turned to him, fearing the worst. “Where?”

“At the Plaza Hotel. The management called in to report a very unruly guest. They couldn’t get anyone to answer the door. The police forced their way in, only to have to dodge flying objects. My friend told me the room was trashed, but it was defiantly Rick. He’s waiting for us over there.”

Joe quickly walked into the room to grab his jacket and headed out the door. Once they were both in the rental car and driving toward the Plaza Hotel, Joe glanced at Nick, “Why didn’t you just go get him yourself?”

“I don’t know of any one that can get him to listen to reason other than you. You have a calming effect on him.”

“So I’ve been told.” Joe mumbled from beside him.

“He probably hasn’t feed in several days. It may be dangerous for you.”

“I’ve been put in that situation more times than I can count.” Joe informed him with a huff.

“Yes you have,” Nick replied. “I believe Mr. Collen is slowly reaching that level of trust also.”

“It’s all about trust and friendship Nick, something the five of us have.”

Before Nick could reply to that, they were pulling up in front of the Plaza. Joe jumped out of the car and went inside, with Nick was close on his heels. Jim saw them as they entered and went over to them.

“Hi Nick. I’m glad your here.” Jim shook his hand. “We tried again to go in, but he went ballistic, it’s been quiet since. The hotel owner is not happy about the damages. A lot of guest have requested to have their money refunded.”

“Tell Mr. Albertson that I will take care of the damages. He knows me, so I don’t see a problem.”

“Nicholas.”

Nick turned to see Mr. Albertson walking toward them.

“How nice to see you again.”

“Hi John, it’s been a long time.” Nick said and embraced him.

“What brings you here?”

“I came to take care of your troublesome guest.” Nick replied with a wary smile.

“Troublesome, a nightmare is more like it. He’s drove away many guest with all the noise he has made. The room is a total loss.”

“I’ll take ca…”

“Nick, I don’t have time for ideal chit chat. What room is he in?” Joe asked impatiently.

“Jim, take Mr. Elliott up and show him where to find Rick.” Nick motioned for him.

“Mr. Elliott, if you’ll follow me.”

“You’re not coming?” Joe said sharply.

“No, he’ll only listen to you.” Nick replied. “My present will make the situation worse.”

Joe glared at him for a moment and quickly followed Jim. He was grumbling something as he stepped into the elevator. Jim pushed the button for the tenth floor.

“How long have you known Nick?” Jim asked, breaking to silence.

“Too long.”

“I take it you don’t like him very much.” Jim commented.

“I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t have too, I can hear it in your voice. He can be overpowering sometimes, but he’s a good person.”

“I think overpowering is an under statement where Nick is concerned, and everyone that I have met that knows him, have all said the same thing. _He’s good person_. Well I haven’t seen anything good about him.”

“I guess being a mortal makes you think that way.” Jim smiled.

Joe looked at him with a shocked expression.

“Oh yes, about four hundred years now. Nick brought me across during the black plague that swept across Europe. I didn’t want to die that way. Horrible, just horrible in those times. I’ve never seen Nick quite so taken by someone else since I’ve known him. Mr. Savage has him twisted in tight knots over his well being.”

“What do you mean by that?” Joe asked.

“Nothing really. Nick would kill anyone that would want to cause harm to Mr. Savage.” Jim said looking dead at Joe.

“I guess that doesn’t include his so called friends that caused Sav to be this way.” Joe told him, his eyes never wavering from his.

Jim looked away first, “You and your friends should consider your self’s lucky also.”

“For what?”

“For being under Nick protection of course.”

“We don’t need his protection as you call it.” Joe replied sarcastically.

“From those of us who want to see you dead, because you know about us Mr. Elliott. Nick is held in high regard’s in The Community. No one would dare touch you, or even threaten to harm you, because you are under his protection.”

“Who protects us from him?”

“You do and you’re doing a good job of it, if I might add.” Jim replied, before Joe could comment further, the elevator stopped on the 12th floor. “Ah, here we are.”

Walking down the hall, Joe noticed several broken objects lay about. “He did the same thing to my home in L.A.”

“Then you know what you’re up against.” Jim said as he too looked around at the mess on the carpeted floor and wondered if there was anything big enough left to throw. “I’ll leave you to it then. If you need any help, Nick will be up shortly.”

“I don’t need his help.” Joe shot back.

“Very well.” Jim turned and headed back down the hall a safe distance. Ready to intervene if needed.

“Jim.”

He turned back to face Joe.

“Thanks for giving me a little insight on Nick.”

Jim only smiled and leaned against the wall, thumbs hooked on his belt.

Joe took a deep breath and knocked on the door, something immediately crashed against it.

“Go away!” He heard Sav’s muffled yell.

“It’s Joe, I’m coming in.” He called back.

Slowly opening the door, he noticed the room was completely dark, except for the light that filtered in from the hall. Something crashed against the wall beside him, sending shards a glass flying. One piece caught Joe on the arm and cut through his shirt.

“Damnit Sav, you hit me!” Joe yelled.

“Then get out and nothing else will hit you.” Came his reply from somewhere on the other side of the room.

Joe peered in the deeper shadows trying to see him, “Did you find Magen?”

“Yes.”

“What happened? Where is she?”

“Magen left.” Sav replied softly.

Joe could sense him moving about the room now. “Why did she leave? I though you were going to try for a re...”

“Well…I screwed that up the other day,” Sav chuckled deeply. “I was too rough on her, basically raped her thinking about it now. Just proved that I can’t have a normal relationship with anyone.”

“That is not true. Could be a side effect of the drugs Nick gave you, causing you to be total jerk to Magen.”

Silence

“The others have been worried about you.” Joe changed the subject and eased further into the room.

“So.”

“I’m worried about you too.”

“What do you want Joe.” Sav whispered.

Joe spun at his voice not to far from him. He knew that Sav had been moving around the room, but staying in the darker shadows, “I want you to leave with me.”

“And go where?”

“Home.”

Sav chuckled deeply. “You should leave.”

“Not without you.” Joe said softly.

“I haven’t feed in three days. The blood that is running down your arm is very alluring.” His voice was low, gruff sounding.

“If your trying to intimidate me, it won’t work. I’m not afraid of you.”

“I’m well aware of that.” Sav’s voice was deeply soft, barely audible to the other man in the room.

The door closed softly behind Joe and the room was thrown into complete darkness. Joe didn’t move for fear of tripping over something on the floor that he couldn’t see, not even two feet in front of him.

“If you’re not afraid. Why is your heartbeat so rapid?” Sav whispered inches from his ear. Joe spun once again toward him.

“That doesn’t mean I’m afraid.” Joe replied.

“Then what does it mean?” He was distant, on the other side of the room.

“It’s dark in here, and you have an advantage.”

“Yes, your right, I do.” Now it was soft, deep and right in front of him.

Joe felt Sav’s fingers lightly graze his check. A whisper of a breeze filtered over him. “Come on Rick, let’s go home?” He said into the darkness.

“I don’t want to.”

Putting his hands out in front of him, Joe took several small steps toward his voice.

“Any further and you will trip over the chair.” Deep, rough in Joe’s ear.

He spun around, almost loosing his balance. “Then turn on the light so I can see?” Joe chuckled uneasily.

“They are all broken.” In a different place again.

Stopping all movement, Joe let his eyes dart around the darkened room, his mind racing of what was happening. “You’re stalking me.” He replied when he realized what Sav was doing.

“Yes.” Deep animal like growl.

 _‘_ _Oh shit.’_ Joe’s mind screamed as he whirled around, nearly losing his balance again.

“I can smell your fear.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m afraid.” Joe shot back.

“What does it mean?”

Instinct made Joe duck from the deep voice right above him. A small step caused him to trip over something, he managed to keep himself from falling.

“Sav, this isn’t funny anymore.” Joe said quickly as he turned in a small circle. Feeling the hair on his arms prickle and the urgent need to flee swept up his spin.

Joe suddenly found himself in a dire situation with no one around to help him. If he called out to Jim, would he get there in time? He probably wouldn’t given the space between him and the room.

Joe tried to push the uneasiness away, but with the way Sav was acting, he was on the prowl and hadn’t feed in days. A soft breeze on his arm again caused him to jump. “OK you win,” Joe chuckled nervously. “I am afraid now.”

No response. The only thing that Joe could hear was his own breathing in the blackness of the room. He had no idea which way the door was, or where Sav was. For the first time since he had stumbled through his door so many months ago, Joe was afraid of him and what he was capable of.

He’s body stiffened, when he felt Sav slide his arms around his waist, pulling him close, to press his back against him.

Sav reached up to slowly move his hair away from his neck, his soft tongue lazily licked its way upward, his cool breath caressed his ear. “I can taste your fear.”

Joe’s breath came in short rapid gasps.

“You’re trembling.” Sav whispered. “Join me in darkness Joe. Together we can explore everything the night has to offer us.”

Joe willed his body to move, turning his head slightly to the side, feeling Sav’s hair tickle his nose, and the faint smell of his shampoo, “To be what you are?”

“Yes,” He replied in a deep growling tone. “Eternal life together.” Sav lightly caressed his chest through the thin material of his shirt. His fingers tips slowly, carefully popped the buttons loose, his soft breath grazed his neck. “We can be together the way we want. Explore each other without shame or regret. I want you to taste my blood, as I have yours.”

Joe closed his eyes, his mind raced at what he was saying. The way he said it, the tone in his voice was mesmerizing and it was pulling him in. The way he moved his hands over him. Joe couldn’t help but respond to his touch, and he leaned back more.

Sav pulled his shirt away from his shoulder to trail his tongue lightly across, then moving back toward his neck, he nipped Joe’s flesh lightly with his teeth. Sav pressed himself harder against him, his fingers sought out to touch his hot flesh under his shirt, his tongue swirling around at the base of his neck.

Joe reached around with his hand to grip his thigh, moaning softly he tilted his head a little more to give Sav better access to his neck. Sav moved around to face him, even in the darkness of the room he could see the building passion in Joe’s eyes. He brought his hand up to caress his face, ran his thumb across his lips. Sav moved in closer to him, his hand snaked its way inside his shirt along his back, he pressed his body to Joe. Leaning forward slowly, he brushed Joe’s lips, the heat coming from them and the way Joe came forward a little urged him on. Again he lightly brushed his mouth, nipping, teasing him.

Joe chased his mouth until Sav gave in and gently brought his mouth down on his. Sav slid his tongue in and slowly tangled with his. Joe moaned softly and deepened the kiss, leaning more into Sav. The dance of their tongues fueled the passion between them. Joe brought his hands up to encircle Sav’s waist and touched the cools skin of his back. Sav pulled away first and trailed his mouth down his throat to the throbbing vein, he sucked it lightly and moved on.

“Let me show you all the pleasures I can give you.” Sav breathed against his neck.

Joe sighed with pleasure at the seductive tone of his voice, the attention he felt on his neck and shoulder as Sav continued over them.

“I want you to experience everything as I have,” Sav told him, a soft feather light kiss on him. Sav rubbed his hard cock through his jeans, Joe pushed into him. “I want to show you the secrets of the night. Can you feel how much I want you?”

“Yes.” Joe breathed out, his own desire to feel him, to touch him everywhere spurred him on.

Sav captured his mouth again, deep, passionate, their tongues intertwined around each other. Joe dug his fingers into the flesh of his hips. Sav tightened his arm around him, while his other hand dove inside his jeans.

“Give yourself to me, Joe.” Sav whispered heatedly against his lips.

Joe crushed his lips and shot his tongue inside Sav’s mouth, dueling with his.

Sav pulled back and went to his throat, his tongue worked slow, steady circle over the vein. “Do you want it?” Sav growled around his fangs.

“mmm..…ahh...” Joe replied quickly, groaning with pleasure. He went to Sav’s ear and sucked in the lobe before moving to his neck, biting softly then sucking that spot.

Sav groaned deep in his chest. “Tell me you want it, Joe.” His voice rough with desire.

“mmm…yeesss…..I’m goin….”

Sav bared his fangs to scrape them across his neck to the vein that called out to him. He pierced the skin with the points and sank them in slowly until they tapped the vein. Joe’s hot blood exploded into his mouth, he clamped his lips over the holes and began to suck lightly. Moaning softly as the blood rushed down his throat to his stomach. He felt Joe’s hot cum run down his hand, he sank his fangs deeper. His tugs grew stronger on his neck to pull the sweetest blood from him. Sav planted his hand firmly between Joe’s shoulder blades, effectively holding him place He growled in ecstasy as Joe’s blood flowed over his tongue and burned it’s way down.

Joe’s breath came in short, sharp gasp as the pressure on his neck increased. Images flashed across his mind of Sav and Nick in the throws of passion...beautiful women with him. Those turned to one of screams and fear as Sav killed them all. Taking their life’s blood from them, tossing them to the street. Joe’s mind screamed at him to stop him as the realization struck him full force at what was happening... Sav wanted to bring him across. Joe started pushing on his shoulder.

“No.” His voice came out in a whisper and he pushed harder.

Sav’s grip tightened around him, refusing to let him go.

“Don’t...” Joe’s voice became desperate and he struggled harder. “Stop it Sav...I don’t want this…” Joe felt the dizziness slowly creep up on him. He tried harder to push him away, but Sav’s grip tightened even more. He was crushing the breath from him. “Damnit...don’t do this!”

Sav suddenly released him and Joe stumbled backward, almost falling when he tripped over unseen debris on the floor. Breathing heavily, Joe regained his balance and swayed on his feet. He tried in vein to see in the darkness to find Sav. but couldn’t.

“I’m not ready for that…not now, not ever....” Joe said trying to catch his breath.

“You should leave now.” Came the deep voiced reply. “You’re in danger if you stay, don’t you understand.”

“Come with me. We can work this out just you and I.” Joe pleaded, his breathing coming easier now.

“I can’t.” He replied softly from some where in the room.

“Yes, you can.”

“Damnit Joe…please…just go!” Sav’s voice broke this time when he yelled.

The door opened and Joe spun around, almost losing his balance again. He caught a glimpse of Sav as he moved away from the light. Joe slowly made his way toward the door and stepped into the beam of light coming from the hall. Sav grabbed him from behind to yank him back into the darkness of the room. Joe’s body stiffened as he felt Sav run his fangs across his neck again.

“I’m leaving forever this time,” He whispered. “This overwhelming desire for you is to much for me to control any more. Now you deny me the one thing I want to give you.” With that, Sav released him and Joe felt the soft breeze of wind as he left.

“Sav wait…!” Joe knew he wasn’t in the room any more. Feeling the gentle breeze sweep across the room from the open window. He stumbled out into the hall and leaned against the wall opposite the room and slid down, covering his face with his hands.

Nick came down the hall a short time later and glanced into the room, looking back at Joe, he saw the blood on his shirt. “Where is Rick?”

Joe looked up at him and wiped his face. “He left.”

“What do you mean, he left?” Nick shot back.

“He left, flew away, gone, just like that.”

Nick narrowed his eyes at him, “You refused him didn’t you?”

Joe looked away from him. “Yes.”

“I should kill you myself Mr. Elliott.” Nick angrily hissed.

“Fine then do it, bring me across if it will make you happy.”

“I cannot. You can sit there and tell me to bring you across, when you so quickly denied Rick that pleasure!” Nick yelled.

“Don’t blame this all on me Nick. If you wouldn’t have taken him to your friends and let them have their way. Even give him a drug that you knew nothing about, none of this would have happened.” Joe angrily yelled back while his head spun from the effort.

“Don’t you think I know that?” Nick shot back.

“Obviously you didn’t think to far ahead.” Joe slowly got up and was immediately dizzy. Leaning against the wall he laid his head back and closed his eyes.

Nick looked at him with puzzlement. “What’s wrong?”

“I think…I’m going to be sick.” Joe groaned. He quickly turned and lost the contents from his stomach. Nick disappeared into the darkened room only to return with a warm washcloth, he thrust it toward Joe.

“You look pale. How much did he take?” Slight concern touched his voice as he tried to capture Joe’s eyes.

Wiping his face, Joe glanced at him. “I don’t know. I don’t have a blood meter on me at the moment.” Throwing the cloth on the floor, Joe pushed himself from the wall, “I’m going back to the hotel.” Walking slowly down the hall, he stopped to put his hand on the wall to steady him self. “Oh…shit….” Joe whispered and collapsed to the floor.

Nick moved to him in one swift motion and knelt down beside him.

“Mr. Elliott.” Nick said and patted his cheek. “Joe.”

His eyes flutter and tried to focus on Nick. “You don’t call me that often.”

“It got your attention. You can’t go to sleep.”

“Why not?” Joe said weakly.

“Rick is not here to bring you back.” When he didn’t answer Nick shook him. “Joe, did you hear me.”

“Yes.”

Nick stood up and with ease picked Joe up and half carried, half dragged him down stairs.

Jim met him as he came out of the elevator.

“What happened?” He asked Nick as he followed him.

“Rick may have taken to much blood this time.” Nick told him.

“Rick.”

“Yes and he doesn’t know, he left.”

“Where are you taking him?” Jim asked as he hurried after him.

“Back to his hotel.” Nick said and laid him in the front seat of his car. “Joe, are you still with me.”

“Yes.” His eyes remained closed.

“I’ll clear the road for you.” Jim said and rushed to his car.

Nick followed Jim as they sped across the city to the Lexus Hotel. Pulling up in the ally beside the hotel Nick went around to pull Joe from the car.

“Anything I can do?” Jim asked.

“Yeah set out and look for Rick tell him what is happening.” Nick instructed him.

“I’m gone already.”

Nick glanced around to make sure the ally was clear and flew up to the balcony of Joe’s room, he kicked the doors open and went inside.

Rick was startled when he saw Nick carrying Joe into the room.

“What the …” He started but Nick cut him off.

“What is your blood type Mr. Allen?” Nick asked.

“Uh…A pos…no AB why.”

“It’ll do. I need several pints from you.” Nick said and flew from the room again, returning a short time later holding a bag. Opening it, he dug through it, pulling out two needles, bag and hose. “Sit over here.” Nick instructed him.

“You’re not taking my blood Nick.” Rick told him and started to back away.

“It’s for him.” Nick jerked his head in Joe’s direction.

“Why does he need it? What happened? Where did you get the medical bag?”

“I will explain later.” Nick started, then held his eyes. “If you will Mr. Allen.” He swept his hand toward the bed.

Rick walked slowly over to them and sat on the bed, glancing at Joe to see the paleness on his face.

Nick tied the rubber hose around his arm, then inserted the needle in his vein and attached the bag. He loosened the hose and blood flowed into the bag. While Nick waited for the bag to fill, he inserted the second needle in Joe’s arm. Joe moaned and turned his head toward them, he saw Nick bent over his out stretched arm as he attached the needle with tape. When the bag was full, he replaced it with another one. Attaching the full one to the tubing on Joe. Nick quickly squeezed its contents into his veins. He did the same with the next one.

“It isn’t safe to give blood like this.” Rick told him as he watched the blood flow into the new bag.

Nick darted his gaze to him, “It’s not safe to leave him like this either.”

Rick glanced down at his friend. Sweat had beaded on his forehead and he looked very pale. Hoping that Nick knew what he was doing, he then commented, “It looks like you’ve done this before.”

“I was a doctor once a long time ago, some things never change...well almost.”

“When was that?” Rick asked.

“Uh…during the French Revolution.”

“I’m sure he got all kinds of free blood.” Joe whispered.

Nick didn’t hide his smile, “No, Mr. Elliott. I was there to help people.”

“Help people die, I’m sure. Can I go to sleep now?”

“No.” Nick said quickly. “When this one is full, change it.” He told Rick and handed him another bag. He dug through the black bag on the floor and brought out another needle and a vile of some kind of drug. Filling the syringe, he stopped before he brought it closer to Joe. “This is going to hurt Mr. Elliott, but you need it.”

“What’s that for?” Rick asked.

“To speed up his heart rate and move the blood faster.”

Joe watched in horror as Nick brought the needle above his chest and plunged it into his heart. Joe let out a blood curling scream as the needle hit its target. Nick hit the plunger and swiftly removed it.

Joe turned his head back towards Nick. “I’m going to fucking kill you Nick.” He said threw clenched teeth. “Son-of-a-bitch...” Joe continued to grumble and rubbed the spot where Nick stuck the needle. Closing his eyes he turned away from them.

“I’m feeling a little light headed.” Rick informed him.

Nick brought out another needle and eased it into his arm.

“You could have done it that easy for Joe.” Rick commented. “That could have killed him.”

“It had further to go.”

“What happened?” Rick finally asked the question that was burning to get out.

“He changed his mind about being brought across.” Sav said from a dark corner of the room.

Rick jumped and turned to him. “You did this?”

“Yes.” Sav replied just above a whisper, but his eyes never left the figure laying on the bed.

“What were you thinking?” Rick scolded him.

“I though…he…he knew what I was…doing...” Sav replied.

“If he did, he wouldn’t have changed his mind.” Rick told him.

“I’ve taken to much, didn’t I…Nick?”

“I don’t know.” Nick said softly.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Joe replied groggily.

“Mr. Allen, you need to drink a lot of fluids for the next several hours.”

“I know. I’ve been there before.”

“Can I go to sleep now?” Joe asked.

Nick hesitated before he answered. “Yes, Mr. Elliott you can.”

Joe forced his heavy eyes on Sav, “Don’t… dare leave.” He mumbled as he drifted to sleep.

Nick pulled the blankets over him and got up, going over to where Sav leaned against the wall to get right in his face. “You should have finished it.”

“I couldn’t.”

“You put his life in danger!” Nick hissed and pointed to Joe.

“What made you all caring so sudden Nick?” Sav asked him.

“Because he…” Nick turned to where Rick had taken a spot on the couch. “Make sure you wake him every couple of hours, for the next twelve, and somebody stay with him at all times...awake at that.” He glanced back at Sav for a few seconds, spinning on his heel, he went to the balcony and left.

Sav took a deep breath and slid down the wall. He stared at Joe as he slept, never taking his eyes off of him. He struggled with his inner self not to flee and never return. He should have never came back to this life. If he hadn’t, everyone would have been better off not knowing what he was and bringing Nick into their lives.

Sav sat there all night and into the next day. Never saying a word to anyone as they drifted in and out of the room, not even when Phil sat a few bottles of blood wine next to him. The three remaining band members took turns sitting with Joe, keeping watch over him.

Nick came back early the next evening to see how he was. Joe told him he was sore, knew who everyone was and to go away. When Nick felt that it was safe to travel, he made arrangements for them to drive back to the mansion and he would see them in a few days. 

A/N: Perhaps one of my favorite chapters. ;) 


	59. Chapter 59

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt59)

Later that evening, found them on the road back to Nick's mansion and the recording of the album. They were in a bigger van for the trip back, Phil drove and Rick sat the in passenger seat, he was turned half way around so he could talk to Vivian. Joe was on another seat sleeping, and Sav sat in the very back, staring out the window. Joe hadn’t said hardly anything to Sav since the other night, stealing quick glances at him when he thought no one was looking.

Sav and Nick had argued before leaving the hotel. Sav told them the same thing he had told Joe, that he was leaving, to get away from them and be out of their lives for good. That didn’t go over well with the others when they heard it, they wouldn’t hear of it and when Nick saw that he was getting angry, he shoved him out on the balcony and the shouting match ensued. 

Phil, Rick and Vivian waited in the room and cringed when they heard the bone crunching punch. Nick came in after that, wiping the blood from his lip. Grumbling around the pain it caused him to reset his jaw and something about how ungrateful Sav was. It was soon after that, Nick had helped Joe down to the van, telling them that he wasn’t joining them until later that week.

Sav now sat in the back seat, deep in his own thoughts about the upcoming months. He wanted to leave, quit the band and move on, make every ones life easier. That’s when the argument started between all of them. It didn’t matter to them what he was or what he might do. They were all aware of the situation they put themselves in with him and all agreed that it was worth the risk on their part. Phil knew that no matter what they said, they really couldn’t keep him from leaving.

“Sav, what was that you said about blood the other day?” Vivian asked when he turned around in his seat.

“Leave me alone.” He grumbled. 

“Just thought I would try to engage you in a little chat. You’ve been quiet since we left.”

Sav turned and glared at him, his eyes flashing red to get his point across.

“Fine, be a grump. Nobody wanted to talk to you any way.” Vivian smarted, then turned back around. “And don’t do that with your eyes, it’s creepy.”

Phil glanced at him through the rear view mirror and Vivian just raised his eyes brows.

“Nick could have arranged a helicopter to take us back.” Rick grumbled and wiggled in his seat. Adjusted the visor above him, enabling him to see Sav in the mirror. “Would you do it Phil?”

“Would I what?”

“You know, cross over.”

“You mean, be a vampire?”

“Yeah.” Rick said.

“I don’t know, maybe. I guess it would all depend on who would bring me across. Nick or Sav. I would probably chose Sav. From what Joe has told me he’s… he’s good with his lips.”

“Really!” Rick snapped his head around in mock surprise.

“I often wondered that myself.” Vivian thoughtfully replied behind them.

“Guilty as charged. I have too.” Phil raised his hand.

“His lips look soft enough, but does he know how to use them.” Rick smirked. “They have that soft kiss me look. Ever notice tha….” Rick was cut off when something hit him in the back of the head.

“Will you guys shut up!” Sav yelled.

“What did you do that for Sav?” Rick shouted back.

“To make you shut up,” He shot back. “Talking about my lips and how soft they look, like I wasn’t even here. You guys need to get laid and talk about your own lips, indeed. I bet none of you can kiss worth a shit…” Sav continued to grumble. “Other than Joe of course. When was the last time you got laid Rick, six months, a year?”

Phil struggled to hold back his laughter and glanced over at Rick, he was doing the same thing. After seeing each other, they couldn’t hold it back and busted out laughing. Vivian joined them after a few seconds.

“You guys never take any thing serious…soft lips… do I know how to use them…you’re a gutter rat Rick…you’re the one that needs to get laid…always talking about the same thing…good with my lips….” Sav suddenly stood up to make his way to the front of the van and flopped down in Rick’s lap.

“What are you doing?” Rick was taken back by his bold move.

“You want to know how soft my lips are right.” He said and grabbed either side of his head to lean forward, getting ready to kiss him.

Rick turned his head. “Cut it out Sav. I don’t want you to kiss me.” He tried to push him away and slapped his hands away from his face. “Cut it out, I was just joking around.”

“Oh come on, Rick. You don’t want to know how soft my lips are?”

“No, now get off!”

Phil busted out laughing again from the startled look on Rick’s face.

Sav patted him on the cheek. “I’ll find you a woman. I’ll seduce her and then bring her to you.” He chuckled and got up. “Don’t say I didn’t try.”

That brought on a new wave of laughter from Phil and Vivian. Sav went back and sat in his seat with a slight grin on his face.

“They still look soft to me.” Rick smiling as he turned to Sav.

Sav rolled his eyes and flopped down in the seat. More laughter from Vivian and Phil.

“It would have been nice to have a camera to take a picture of your face Rick, it was priceless.” Phil started laughing again while trying to keep the van on the road.

“You guys make enough noise to wake the dead.” Joe said above their laughter.

“The dead are awake Joe. He’s in the back seat rubbing his soft lips.” Rick told him.

“Smartass!” Sav yelled.

“They are soft,” Joe told them. “And he knows how to use them.”

Phil and Rick looked at each other. “Ooooo.” The laughter started again.

“Laugh all you want, but I know the truth about that.” Joe silently smiled to himself.

“I don’t want to know. He just tried to kiss me, yuk!” Rick exclaimed.

“Then you don’t know what you’re missing.” Joe said.

“No thanks, I’ll pass. I like the opposite sex.” Rick told him.

“When you can get it.” Came Sav voice from the back.

A fresh round of laughter from Phil and Vivian.

Rick looked at him through the mirror, “I don’t need your hand me downs Sav.”

“I didn’t say I would fuck her Rick. Just that I would seduce her to get her to sleep with your ugly ass.”

“Ouch, that hurt.” Vivian snickered.

“All though I don’t find it ugly.” Sav started. “You want to talk about my soft lips…what about your tight little ass Rick.”

“You’ve touched his tight ass Sav?” Vivian asked trying not to choke.

“No, but I want to. Put my hands right there and squeeze.” Sav told them with a laugh.

Phil saw his hands above the seat in the mirror, he imitated the squeeze with his fingers and giggled.

“Come up here and put your soft lips on my tight ass.” Rick retorted.

Sav sat up quickly and looked at him. “Can I and I’ll bite that tight ass too.”

Another round of laughter even from Rick.

“Can every body shut up now. I’m trying to sleep.” Joe said.

“Sorry Joe, just poking a little fun that’s all.” Rick giggled.

“Yeah I’ll come up there and poke that tight ass.” Sav told him.

“Then I’ll poke your soft lips. Which one would feel better?” Rick asked.

“Both.” Came Sav’s reply.

Phil and Vivian stifled a giggle, but Rick laughed at his comment.

“Guys please.”

“Sorry Joe, we’ll shut up.” Rick said, then turned to Phil and gave him a wink.

Every one quieted down. Vivian leaned up between the front seats and talked quietly to Phil and Rick. Sav lay back in the seat staring up at the ceiling of the van. After a few minutes he sat up and propped himself on the back of the seat that Joe was laying in. He stared at him for a long time. Finally reaching over the seat, Sav brushed back a wisp of hair that had fallen over Joe’s forehead.

The movement didn’t go unnoticed by Phil, even in the dimly lit van, he watched Sav in the rear view mirror. The emotion that filtered across his face was unmistakable, the most noticeable one was regret.

Joe opened his eyes to look up at him. Sav's fingers were lightly caressing his cheek.

“I shouldn’t have done this to you.” Sav whispered loud enough for only Joe to hear.

Joe closed his eyes, then turned his head back on the pillow, “I’m fine, don’t worry about it.”

Laying his forehead on his arm, Sav didn’t want them to see the tears that suddenly sprang to his eyes. Joe had forgiven him in what he had done, again. The thought of almost losing Joe to his unselfish needs was hard on him, his shoulders shook slightly as the realization struck him. Joe took his hand to hold it tight in his and brought it to his lips. He sighted deeply and drifted back to sleep.

***

Phil pulled the van up in front of the garage doors as they were opening. The sun had been up for hours. Sav had almost leaped out of the van when the horizon started to brighten with pending sunrise. Vivian had to reassure him that it would be alright, the windows darkened as it got brighter outside, even as they watched them. He still fidgeted and fought to stay awake until he felt safe. Parking the van, Phil got out and stretched. Going around the other side he opened the door and woke up Vivian and Rick. Joe slowly sat up to tiredly rub his face. Once everyone was awake, they climbed from the van and trudged inside.

Phil stayed behind to help Joe out, “Can you make it?”

“I think so.” Joe tried to reassure him as he climbed out, only to stumble. Phil held his arm for support and walked slower into the house.

Sav came up close behind Rick and grabbed his ass to pinch him.

“Hey!” Rick yelled and side stepped him.

Sav giggled as he went into the pantry to pull out a bottle and downed half of it.

“Bloodholic.” Rick snorted.

“At least I know it won’t kill me.” Sav shot back.

“That’s because you’re already dead or haven’t you heard?”

“No, really. I heard rumors, but you know how those go.” Sav told him sarcastically.

Phil and Joe came in. Sav glanced at them struggling a little, he sat down his bottle, he quickly went over to help get Joe upstairs. “I could carry you.”

“No I’m fine, I can walk.” Joe told him. The words were barely out of his mouth when his knees buckled. If it wasn’t for Sav and Phil holding him, he would have landed heavily on the floor.

“You’re fine, eh?” Sav remarked. Before Joe had a chance to protest, Sav swept him off his feet and staggered around. “Damn Joe, you’re heavier than I though.”

“Put me down Sav, before you hurt yourself.” Joe protested.

“No, it’s alright, I’ll get you upstairs.” He grunted from the effort of trying to carry Joe.

“You’re going to hurt us both. Now put me down.”

“No, I’m not.” Sav replied turning serious. He straightened up and looked at him. “Actually you’re not heavy, I was joking.”

“Funny, put me down anyway.” Joe repeated.

“Nonsense.” Sav told him. Turning around, he headed upstairs, carrying Joe with ease. Pushing the door open to his room, he went in and sat Joe on his feet by the bed. Going over to the dresser he rummaged through the drawers until he found some comfortable clothes for him to change into. Going back to where Joe sat on the bed, he knelt down in front of him. Sav took his shoes off first, then reached up and removed his shirt.

“Must be nice to bounce back that quickly?” Joe said, remembering the last week. “I feel as if I went through a major operation and still recovering.”

Sav shrugged his shoulders. “Being a vampire has its advantages I guess. I may bounce back physical, but mentally, takes a little longer.”

“I can do this.” Joe said softly.

“I know, but how many times have you done the same for me?” Sav told him. Joe’s sweet tantalizing blood burned in his nostrils, his fangs itched and his mouth began to water. The need to taste him again was too much.

Joe could see his trembling fingers when he untied the lace’s on his shoe’s, then pulled them off. When Sav finally met his eyes, Joe was startled to find them glazed over with flakes of gold. A sign that he had learned over time, that he was in need of blood...his blood.

“Uh ma...maybe you should finish…” Sav dropped his gaze and scooted away from him. Standing up, he suddenly felt nervous as he backed up toward the door, “I’ll be in my room.” He quickly left, nearly slamming the door behind him.

Joe stared at the door, trying to understand what had suddenly came over Sav. “Well, I understand part of it.” He mumbled to himself, then ran his hand through his hair.

Joe finished changing and crawled under the blankets, letting the soft mattress pull the exhaustion from his body and closed his eyes. But sleep eluded him for some time as images of Sav swam through his mind. His golden flaked eyes and fangs peeked out from behind his lips, that soft seductive tone in his voice when he spoke, all danced in front of him caused Joe to feel the familiar tingles of arousal. He groaned inwardly and buried his head under the pillow.

***

Sav was sprawled out across his bed, wrestling with his own thoughts of Joe. It was barely a week ago when he had tried to bring him across. Thoughts of what he did to him, how his hand was shoved down his jeans, getting him off. The sound of his moans when he did, coupled with the hot blood that he pulled form Joe at that very moment, stirred his own body into arousal. Sav wanted to yell into the mattress, but instead let out a deep unsteady sigh.

“I see your desire for Mr. Elliott has yet to be quenched.” Nick said quietly from the shadows.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t be here until next week?”

Nick raised his brows in surprise, “You felt my presents.”

“Miles back.” Sav replied. “To answer your question, no it has not, but I do realize that it never will be.”

“Yet, you have had him before.” Nick said.

“No, not like that. I think some thing in the drug changed everything.”

“And what makes you think that?”

“Before…I was in complete control…and then other day I….in the hotel room…couldn’t stop no matter how hard I tried …I just couldn’t.”

“But you did.” Nick reminded him.

“Yeah after I almost killed him. I’m not going to take that chance again. I can’t risk putting him in that kind of situation again, no matter how strong my desire for him is I won’t… I can’t.”

Nick didn’t reply to anything he said.

“You should be happy, that I’m not going to pursue the relationship with him.” Sav said when Nick didn’t respond. “At least, I don’t think I will.” He growled deep in his throat. “Who am I kidding, why am I fighting it?”

That’s when he felt Nick run his hands up his jean clad leg to push his shirt up. Sav closed his eyes and let him do what he wanted, not having the energy nor the desire to fight him. Maybe this is what he needed, for Nick to do this and pushed his thoughts of Joe from his mind, if only for a little while. Sav removed his shirt, while Nick pulled him up slightly to unbutton his pants and quickly removed them.

Dropping back over him, Nick ran his tongue along Sav’s shoulders, moving his hair aside, he nibbled his ear. Pushing himself up, Nick urged Sav to get on his knees, then scooted up behind him to pull him close. Nick lightly traced his finger over his chest and stomach, he moved his hips a little and rubbed up against him. Sav grabbed his hand and guided him to touch his hardness. Nick enclosed him and started a rhythmic motion.

Pushing his further legs apart, Nick gently pushed himself inside of him, he took Sav tenderly, methodically. It was completely different then what they had done in the past. Nick’s strokes were smooth and even, never rushed. His desire heightened until he thought he would exploded from ecstasy at the feel of Sav around him. Nick held back as long as he could, he didn’t want this to end, but all good things end. He gently sank his fangs into Sav’s shoulder and moaned with delight as his sweet blood touched his tongue. Sav gave in to his own needs and bit Nick’s upper arm completing the circle.

They lay in each other’s arms afterward, their desires quenched for now. Sav settled further down under the blankets and Nick pulled him closer, sighing with pleasure as his body molded to his.

“Why do you stay with me?” Nick broke the silence after awhile.

“Um….” Sav mumbled.

“I have given you more freedom, but yet you stay, why?”

“You have something I need.”

“And that is?”

“Go…to sleep.” Sav's voice was just above a whisper as sleep claimed him.

Nick twisted his head toward the early morning sun as it rose higher in the sky. He lay there for a long time, listening to Sav's soft breathing. Nick wanted to know why he stays there, even though he could leave at any time, but Sav chose to stay. It puzzled Nick to no ends, after everything he has put him though and done to him. All the times Sav has screamed at him that he hates him and would rather see him dead, than for Nick to touch him, yet he gives in every time. Nick would forever be obsessed with the man that lay beside him now and would keep him close at all cost. He sighed heavily, closing his eyes, he finally gave in to sleep.

****

As the months slipped by, everyone settled into a routine, spending much of the time in the studio recording the album. Sav was meticulous in his work of putting the songs together. Arguments broke out several times between Sav and the others. He was pushing Vivian hard one day about a riff in one song, he kept telling Vivian to play it over and over until it sounded right.

“I can’t get it any better than that Sav.” Vivian angrily told him.

“Then I’ll take it out.”

“You can’t, it’s the main riff of the song.”

“I’ll find another one!” Sav yelled as he punched a few buttons on the console.

Vivian came out of the sound booth. “What is wrong with you?”

“You are wants wrong with me. You can’t even get a simple guitar riff right!”

“I’ve played it every way you have told me and it sounds fine.” Vivian shot back.

“It sounds like crap.” Sav all but growled.

Vivian picked up a guitar and shoved it in his lap, “Then you play it.”

Placing his fingers on the strings. Sav glared up at Vivian and played the riff several times, so that Vivian could get it right. “Just like that.”

“I did play it, _'just like that.'_ You should be able to find one take in the hundreds that we’ve recorded to use on the song.”

With each word Vivian said, Sav became increasingly angry. “You’ll just have to keep trying until you get it right.”

“It is right!” Vivian yelled.

“It’s not right until I say it is.” Sav retorted.

“Screw you Sav. I’m done for the day.” Vivian said heatedly.

Sav tossed the guitar, bolting to his feet, coming within inches of his face. Vivian resisted the urge to step back as he stared into the face of the vampire. Sav glared back at him with red eyes and fangs glittering in the soft light.

“You’re a sorry excuse for a player.” Sav’s voice was deeper that usual.

Vivian stood his ground. “Go to hell.”

Sav grabbed the front of his shirt, and pulled him closer. “I’m already there. Would you care to join me? You’re afraid of me. I can hear your heart beating wildly.”

Vivian’s mind raced. If he didn’t do something, Sav would probably do something foolish. Gathering his wits, he stared directly into his eyes, then said softly, “Let me go.”

Sav removed one of his hands and pushed Vivian’s head sideways and titling his own. He watched as the vein in his neck pulsed. Vivian saw his tongue dart out and wet his lips. He couldn’t move, the soft golden glow of his eyes, that had replaced the fire red, froze him in place. Vivian closed his eyes as Sav moved closer. He felt his tongue run the length of his neck up to his ear. Vivian held his breath and waited.

“I like the spicy scent of your blood Vivian.” Sav growled, then scraped the sharp points of his fangs back down his neck.

Phil came into the room carrying a tray with cups of hot tea. He stopped short when he looked up and saw Sav getting ready to take Vivian. “Sav don’t!” Phil yelled and dropped the tray. He rushed forward to pull him away from Vivian.

Sav let lose a bone chilling growl, shoved Vivian away from him and quickly moved to the other side of the room. Vivian stumbled back until he hit the wall, releasing the breath he had been holding.

Phil turned to him. “Sav, what are you doing?”

“He tried to kill me Phil!” Vivian shouted.

“If I wanted to kill you Vivian, you’d be dead already.” Sav moved forward again, his eyes never leaving Vivian.

Phil stopped him by placing his hand on his chest. “Sav you can’t go around sampling every ones blood, not like this anyway.”

“That’s what I do Phil, it’s what I am. I don’t sample blood, I take it all.”

“Not everyone, not all of it. What about Joe?” Phil said softly.

Sav looked at him, his eyes instantly changed to a softer golden color. Without another word, Sav stormed from the room.

Vivian sighted with relief. “Thanks Phil, there for a minute, I thought….”

“He would take you.” Phil finished for him.

“Yeah.” Vivian said and moved to a chair to slump into it. “Never leave me alone with him again.”

Sav stormed from the room and went to the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle from the pantry, he downed half of it. Bringing it away from his lips he glanced down at it. After a few seconds, he threw it across the room, it shattered against the wall. He turned to grip the counter to get control of himself.

Joe came in a few minutes later and saw the shattered bottle on the floor and the blood dripping down the wall. He looked over to where Sav was leaning against the counter. “Do you need something Sav?”

Sav spun around to face him. Joe could see the smoldering desire in his eyes, he had seen it before many times when he was like this. Sav took a couple of steps toward him and stopped. _‘_ _I_ _s he offering himself?’_ Sav questioned himself. He slowly moved forward again. Joe began to back away as he came closer, only to run into the table. His breath caught in his lungs at the predatory gleam in Sav’s eyes. When he was close enough, Sav brought his hand up and lightly touched the pulsing vein in his neck.

“Are you offering to quench this uncontrollable thirst of the savage beast.” He said and looked into Joe’s eyes for any sign of fear.

“Yes.” Joe whispered.

Sav leaned closer and captured his lips. Joe gave into the feel of his tongue as it shot into his mouth to duel with his. Sav's hand snaked its way up his back and pulled him closer, then quickly left his mouth and went to his neck. Joe felt him hesitated, he suddenly backed away from him.

“I can’t.” He breathed heavily. He spun around and literally flew from the room, out the back door and into the night.

Joe stood there a few minutes after Sav left to calm his breathing and pounding heart. He rubbed his hand over is face and looked at the mess on the floor from the shattered bottle. Dragging the wastebasket over to pick up the broken glass and wiped the blood from the wall and floor. Putting every thing away, he fixed a cup of tea and sat at the table.

Phil came into the room a short time later. “Joe, I’m glad you’re here.” He started, pouring himself a cup of tea, he sat at the table with him. “Where’s Sav?”

“He left a little while ago.”

“He almost took Vivian earlier. They were arguing in the studio and Vivian said he completely lost it.” Phil told him.

“I know, he did the same with me, but he left instead.”

“I think I know a way we can all help him.”

“Help him in what way?” Joe frowned.

“When he gets this way. I found a book in Nick’s extensive library, he has some really old books in there. Anyway it’s an old procedure that’s been around for centuries and I think it might just work. I also found the instruments to do it. It’s called blood letting, were you take blood from someone and give to another.”

Phil finished telling Joe how it worked and what had to been done. Joe didn’t think that Sav would agree to do it, but was willing to give it a try. Anything was better than the way he behaved some times. They would tell Rick about it tomorrow when they knew that Sav would be asleep and not hear what they were talking about and planning to do. Phil had already discussed it with Vivian and he was all for it after what happened to him earlier.

“OK, we’ll do it tomorrow night then.” Phil said.

“I’ll go first.”

Joe lay in bed later that night thinking about tomorrow, by doing this it may solve some of the problems they were having. And maybe help them in their relationship. He wasn’t sure if it would work, even if they could get him to agree to do it. He waited up to see if Sav would return home and he was still waiting to hear him when he drifted of to sleep early in the morning.


	60. Chapter 60

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt60)

Sav was in the studio the next evening alone, going over some drum tracks that Rick had laid down earlier in the week and was frustrated as ever about the process. Second guessing himself on many tracks and the over all sound.

Jabbing his fingers in his hair, then slamming his elbows on the console, Sav lean forward, taking deep breaths to help control his frustration, actions such as those didn’t help the jitters in his veins.

He heard the four distinct heartbeats making their way through the house and closer to the studio. When they entered, each and every one of their separate smells hit him hard, one much worse then the others. Sav didn’t even turn around as Phil, Vivian, Rick and Joe came in to take up various position around the room. Groaning inwardly he finally turned around in his chair to glare at them.

“Ah, the fire brigade is here.” He smirked, using a sarcastic tone to cover up what he really wanted to do...feed.

“We’re not here to fire you,” Phil said. “We’re here to help you.”

“Help me do what?”

“To help control your blood lust.” Phil told him.

“My what?” Sav chuckled.

“Your blood lust. It’s when you have this overwhelming craving for fresh human blood.” Phil glanced around at everyone. “You’ve been experiencing it for several weeks.”

“I know what it is Phil, I don’t need a lecture on vampire anatomy.” Sav replied heatedly.

“I may have found a way to control it in this book that I found in Nick’s library. It may also keep you from killing some one.”

“You seem to forget Phil, that is what I am. I kill when it is necessary for human blood. I’m a predator hunting his prey, it’s thrilling and I enjoy it.”

Phil forged ahead despite what he said, “You can’t go around threatening to take our blood Sav and this procedure will help. I’ve noticed in the past how you behave after a couple of months.”

“How comforting,” Sav sneered. “You seem to know a lot about what I need and how to get it.”

“I have a little better understanding after I read these books that Nick wrote. After watching you all these months. Nick explains a procedure called blood letting. You drain some blood into a container and give it to the intended.” Phil explained.

“And where do you intend to get this blood?”

Phil looked around the room again. “We’ve all agreed to do this for you.”

“You all agreed.” Sav laughed. “You’ve all agreed to your deaths. No, forget it I won’t do that. I’ll continue to do as I’ve done in the past.”

“You could at least try it.” Vivian tried to reason with him.

Sav quickly got up from his chair and went to the other side of the room. “No!” He angrily shot back. “You don’t understand. It isn’t just the blood that we crave, it’s all of it.”

“You could try it just a couple of times Sav and if…” Rick started.

“No!” He yelled.

Everyone was startled by his outburst. Joe took a deep breath and rose from his chair to slowly approached him. He raised the cup he held in his hand. “Drink it.” He said softly.

The blood in the cup assaulted his senses, Sav knew it was Joe’s. His eyes changed to gold and his fangs dropped down unexpectedly.

“If you didn’t need this. I would still be looking into blue eyes.”

“Don’t make me do this?” Sav told him in a deep voice. His eyes never leaving Joe’s.

Joe ran his hand down his arm and brought his hand up to hold the cup. “Drink it.” He said a little more firmly.

When he still refused, Joe dipped his finger in the blood, rubbing it just inside Sav’s lips, his tongue automatically shot out to licked it away. Joe brought the cup up to his lips, tilting so it would run into his mouth. Closing his eyes, Sav drained the cup, savoring the taste of his blood on his tongue. When he was done, Sav stared at him with the same look as earlier, the smoldering desire was still there.

Without thinking, nor caring who else was in the room, Joe leaned forward to capture his lips and shot his tongue into Sav's mouth. He could taste his own blood and it only spurred him to deepen the kiss. Leaning away, Joe looked at him a few moments before taking a few steps back.

Sav lowered his head and stared at the floor, without another word, he stomped past every one to leave the room.

Every one was caught off guard at the open display of affection between them and a little shocked when they kissed each other.

“We don’t have to do it that way do we?” Rick finally spoke up, breaking the slight tension in the room.

Joe turned to them and his cheeks slightly flushed. “No. Sorry, I couldn’t resist.”

“I didn’t think he would do it.” Vivian commented.

“Surprise me also.” Joe replied.

“Think it will work?” Rick asked.

“Don’t know,” Phil started. “We’ll have to wait and see.”

“At least we’ll know what to look for in the future and act upon it before it gets out of hand again.” Vivian told them.

“I guess I’ll go next.” Phil said. He had noticed that Joe was looking around a little confused. His head cocked at a slight angle and Phil frowned at his behavior. “What is it?”

“I don’t know,” Joe closed his eyes, brows knitted together as if in thought. “A weird feeling…it’s not there all the time.”

“What’s it feel like?” Vivian asked.

“A tingling sensation …like when your hand or something is asleep, but not as strong.” Joe placed his hand on his stomach and frowned.

“You look like your going to be sick.” Rick said.

“No, that’s not it.” Joe closed his eyes, concentrating on that feeling. “It’s here that I feel it the…”

“It’s the bond I told you about months ago.” Nick said from somewhere in the room.

Everyone jumped and spun around to face him as he came out of the shadows.

Vivian quickly pulled himself together, then asked, “How long have you been here?” 

“Long enough to know what you’re attempting to do.” Nick replied.

“Can you change into smoke Nick? Cause I didn’t see you come in.” Rick glanced around the room for another entrance.

“No Mr. Allen, I cannot.” Nick smiled still watching Joe. “The feelings you are having, are from Sav.”

“How can that be. I’m not a vampire and I have never tasted his blood.”

Nick came further out of the shadows and took the book from Phil to flip through it, stopping on a page, then handed it back to him. “That night in the hotel in Paris, when I brought him back.” Nick started. “You shared a rather intimate moment together.”

“Which one?” Joe quickly replied.

Nick dipped his head slightly, “In the shower, he thinks about it all the time.”

Heads looked to Joe for his response.

Joe darted his eyes to his friends that sat around the room. “Nothing happened. He could barely stand up, so I helped him clean up after you and your friends nearly killed him.”

“That’s not all you did Mr. Elliott.” Nick replied with a knowing smile. “You gave in to your own desire and kissed him, did you not.”

Joe thought for a moment and slowly nodded his head.

“As I recall, his lip was still bleeding.”

“Yes, but I don’t remember tasting it.” Joe replied as he shifted on his feet. “Well, vaguely...like copper...and something else.”

“He has that effect. He can make you forget about what is going on around you. He tried to bring you across a few days later and you refused him.”

Joe shifted nervously on his feet. “What does that have to do with what I’m feeling now?”

“He has taken your blood on numerous occasions. When he tried to bring you across, his blood was still in your system.” Nick continued.

“I don’t understand what your saying Nick.” Joe looked even more confused.

“You share a bond with him. It’s hard to explain, but its there. I can feel him much better than you because ours is stronger. It’s only been recently that I can feel his pain, emotions...his anger. He shuts me out most of the time. For someone so young as far as being a vampire, these skills are not easy to master, but he has.”

“Can you feel him now?” Vivian asked.

Nick glanced over at him. “No.”

“This is not making any since, I didn’t cross over.” Joe replied.

“Do you remember anything from that night when he tried?”

Joe thought for a moment. “No...well some of it, but I’m not telling you or anyone else.”

“He brought you very close.” Nick informed him.

Joe only looked at him. He didn’t like what Nick was telling him or where this conversation was apparently going.

“Actually, you shouldn’t even be here. But your strong will to live and the help of every one, is what kept you here. The bond you share with them as brothers is very strong, even I have noticed that in the time you have been here.”

“Well thanks Nick.” Joe’s voice was rising by the minute. “It still doesn’t explain why I have this feeling. It couldn’t have been that much blood.”

“It doesn’t take much. I know some one that can take a look at a blood sample.”

“Why do you need that?” Joe asked not really wanting to hear the answer.

“To find out if the vampire element is there.” Nick said.

“The what!?” Joe yelled.

“This person I know, has pinpointed the element that makes us what we are and if your blood carries it….”

“He’ll become one.” Phil spoke up.

Nick looked over at him, then back at Joe. “Yes.”

“I don’t want to be what you are.” Joe angrily hissed.

“You may not have a choice Mr. Elliott and you can’t stop it.”

“Can you stop it?” Phil asked as he flipped the page to read more.

“No. I’ve tried for nearly seven hundred years to find a way to become mortal again, without success.” Nick told them.

“So you regret becoming a vampire?” Phil asked.

“Yes, in a way I do.”

“Call your friend,” Joe said quickly. “Get them here and take the sample.”

“That will not be necessary. I can take it, send the sample to them and have the results in a matter of days.” Nick told him.

“Fine, whatever, just do it.”

Nick briefly hesitated before going further. “You may not like the results.”

“Why?” Joe shot back. “You all ready know don’t you?”

“I’ve seen it many times in the past and the out come was the same.” Nick saw the anger flash across Joe’s face, his jaw clenched. “Not everyone changed Mr. Elliott. Some couldn’t handle the changes their body was going through. This way is very painful and most wound up killing themselves. You must remember that and not let it get that far.” 

“The way you are telling me this, makes me believe that I will change.” 

“I need that sample first to make sure.” Nick told him, then left the room.

Vivian stifled a laugh.

“I don’t know what you find so funny Vivian.” Joe spun on him and hitting him with a hard glare.

“Sorry Joe, it’s just that it’s to hard to believe.”

“I wish I could have found this book earlier,” Phil spoke up again, getting everyone’s attention. “It’s right here, everything Nick has been telling us. His last entry was about twenty years ago. Something about the element being stronger, no matter what the amount of blood taken from the vampire. It goes on the explain a test that he did on someone’s blood. About a drop of Nick’s blood was introduced to five cc of human blood, it took thirty-eight days to completely revert to that of a vampire.”

Joe sat heavily into the nearest chair and ran his hand over his face. Nick came in and pulled another chair over to him, then sat down. Pulling out a needle from his bag, he asked Joe for his arm. Tying the plastic tub around his upper arm to make the vein stick out, Nick wiped the area with a cotton swab and inserted the needle to drew out enough blood to fill two tubes. He placed them in a container and sealed it.

“I’ll send these out tonight.” Nick said and headed for the door. “What every you do Mr. Elliott, don’t let Sav have any more of your blood. The enzymes in his saliva will enter your blood stream and speed up the process.”

“How...what about…” Joe tried to get his thoughts together. “What about the times before that when he did? I didn’t feel any difference. That night in Paris, I used his saliva to help close a…”

“Our saliva has healing properties, yes. It also plants the seed to bring one across, if they chose to do so at some point in their life. The first time he took your blood in the alley, and every time since then...you let your guard down in Paris, kissed him when his blood was present. Therefor setting you on course to change. Easiest way to explain it so you would understand.”

Joe leaned forward in his chair, placing his elbows on his knees.

“So he will change. Is that what your telling us Nick?” Phil asked what was on everyone’s minds.

“We need to wait for the results.” That was all Nick would say and he left again.

Everyone sat around in shocked silence at having learned that Joe may become a vampire. Everyone’s head turned when Sav entered the room, then looked around at them.

“Why does every one look so gloomy?”

Joe stood up and went over to him. “Did you know about this?”

“Know about what?” Sav glanced around again, puzzlement etched his face.

“Your blood is in my body.” Joe replied angrily.

“No, it’s not.”

“That night in the shower, after Nick brought you back, your lip was still bleeding.”

“I don’t remember a lot about that night Joe, not even the sho…”

“It’s changing me into what you are.” Joe hissed. 

“We’re not sure about that Joe, wait for the results.” Phil reminded him.

“What, it can’t be. It takes more than that to bring some one across.” Sav told them.

“According to what Nick wrote in his book, it doesn’t.” Vivian replied.

Sav glanced over at Phil, then back at Joe. “I read his books shortly after we arrived. I found out about it, but it never crossed my mind to bring you across like that. That book said it was very painful and I don’t want that for you.”

Joe spun on his heels to face him again, then yelled. “You knew and planned the whole thing.”

“No, I didn’t. It just happened Joe, I couldn’t stop anything we did that night.”

Joe took an angry step toward him. “You knew exactly what you were doing. You brought me close enough as Nick would put it and your blood being there took over.”

“I didn’t know, nothing was making sense that night. That is not how I wanted to do it. If you only wouldn’t have stopped me, it would have been much easier on….”

Joe shoved him to the wall and pinned him there. “I don’t want to be what you are Sav.”

Phil and Vivian jumped from the their seat to pull Joe away from him and he shrugged them off.

“You may not even change Joe.” Phil said.

“The way Nick was talking, I will!” He shot back.

“Don’t believe everything Nick tells you.” Sav told him.

“Why not?”

“He has betrayed me many times.”

“That is exactly what you did to me.” Joe poked him hard in the chest with his finger. Without another word he left. They heard the front door slam shut as he left the house. Rick got up to leave but stopped in front of Sav.

“What have you done?” He softly with a shake of his head.

Vivian also left with Rick. Phil sat back on the couch and took a deep breath, then glanced over at Sav.

After a few minutes Sav broke the silence in a soft voice. “I really screwed up this time.”

“Yeah Sav, you did.” Phil answered. “Did you know it would do that?”

Sav looked at him, but didn’t answer.

“Did Joe ever say that he wanted it?”

“Not in so many words. Maybe I misunderstood him.” Sav frowned, thinking back to the night at the hotel.

“Maybe you didn’t.” Phil said.

“What do you mean?”

“Maybe he did want it, maybe he was afraid of….”

“It was to late by the time he changed his mind Phil, I had already taken to much and it…”

“I missed something here. By taken some ones blood to the point of death. I thought that they would pass out. I mean, you’re practically killing them right.”

Sav nodded his head. “I’ve only done it once.”

“Joe didn’t do that did he?”

“No, he was …I told him to leave and when he didn’t, I left. I don’t know what happened after that.”

“Nick brought him to the hotel. He was awake and Nick gave him some of Rick’s blood to keep him from going that far. You were there you know what we did.”

“I should have left months ago. None of this would have happened. This may just be the thing that will destroy our relationship and the band.” Sav told him softly.

“You can’t jump that far ahead. We don’t know if it is true yet. We need to wait and see what the results says.” Phil told him.

Sav was deep in thought. He finally turned and left Phil there by himself.

***

Sav watched him from his vantage point on the roof of the house. Joe had been walking around the grounds of the house for nearly two hours. Finally giving in, Sav flew down and landed a few feet from him. “Joe, we need to talk about this.” He said softly so not to startle him.

Joe turned in his direction and glared at him. “There is nothing to talk about.”

“Yes there is.”

“OK where do you want to start?” Joe replied angrily. “Trust...trust is a good place. I trusted you and look where it has gotten me.”

“I was wrong in doing what I did. I thought you wanted to come across. I misunderstood what you meant that night, but I can’t go back and change it.”

“No, you can’t.” Joe shot back. “No more than I can.”

“What more do you want me to say?” Sav replied. “I’m sorry. I regret what I did to you it wont happen ag…”

“You had no right to do this to me!” Joe yelled and came closer to him.

Sav backed up a couple of steps.

“I don’t know what your definition of friendship is, but it’s certainly not like mine.” Joe told him. “It took you five minutes to destroy something it took us years to build.”

Sav shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground.

“You know what? I don’t want to talk about it any more. What you did was the ultimate act….”

“I get the point Joe!” Sav yelled. “I shouldn’t have done it. I’m sorry OK.”

“No Sav, it’s not OK.” Joe words where cold and harsh. “I regret the day you fell through my door and every day since. Just get out of my life. I don’t want to see or hear anything about you… ever!”

“Just like that,” Sav replied softly. “Twenty years we’ve been together and you can throw it away just like that.”

Joe glared at him. “Yeah it’s easy, watch me.” He turned and walked away, heading toward the house. He didn’t stop or look back when Sav ask him not to leave.

Sav stood there a long time, even after Joe had went inside. His harsh, bitter words still ringing in his ear. Nick came up to him and put his arms around his waist to pull him close.

“You don’t need him Rick.” Nick whispered in his ear.

Sav twisted out of his grasp. “Yes, I do.”

“You can’t repair the damage. He wants you out of his life.”

“But I need him in mine. Joe keeps me grounded to who I really am.”

“You are free of them.” Nick said. “Let me take you away from here and enjoy life to the fullest, as we’re meant to do. Away from someone you can never have.”

“No.” Sav told him boldly. “Leave me alone for awhile. Think you can do that? If not, then do it for me. I’ve never asked you for anything, but just this once, do it for me.”

Nick watched the emotion play across his face. “If that is what you want, I will, but remember, I will not be far away.”

Sav turned and headed for the house. He didn’t go in the front door, but instead, flew up to the balcony of his room. Walking to the door, he heard Joe arguing with the others about him. Joe had told them that he was out of the band and that he had probably already left.

Sav silently closed his door and braced a chair under the knob. He flew to the barn and retrieved a large piece of wood, nails and hammer. He nailed it over the French doors that led to the balcony. He undressed and rummage through his things and found the picture of the five of them, taken back in the early days of better times. He smiled at the memoirs the picture brought back. Going to the bed, he crawled under the blankets and drifted off to sleep thinking of those days. 


	61. Chapter 61

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt61)

Phil found Joe in the studio, going over the last few tracks that were going to be put on the album. Everyone had to do extra work since Sav had left, Joe did the bass parts until another could be found to replace him, which everyone was hoping that he would come back.

“Hey.” Phil greeted, as he came in.

“Hey Phil.” Joe replied quietly.

“You sound cheery today, you look tired.”

“What’s there to be cheery about and yes I am tired.”

“You’ve been this way for weeks Joe,” Phil said. “You need to get on with your life this time.”

“Easy for you to say, you don’t have to worry about what I’m dealing with.”

“Are you talking about the results of the blood test or Sav?”

“The blood test. Just because it was inconclusive doesn’t mean anything.”

“And?”

Joe looked over at him. “And what?”

“Your worried about him.”

“Why would I worry about him? He can take care of himself.”

“He’s lost without you Joe, you didn’t see him the day after…”

“He has only himself to blame for that.” Joe cut him off.

“Are you going to let something like that come between you?”

“And you wouldn’t?” Joe shot back.

“Actually I was thinking about it.”

“You’re kidding.” Joe popped his brows in surprise.

“No, I was seriously thinking about asking him to.”

“To be what he and Nick are. I can’t see you kil….” His words trailed of as the room began to spin wildly, he gripped the edge of the console to keep himself in the chair.

“What’s the matter, you don’t look good?” Phil asked.

“I don’t know, the room just started spinning and my stomach is twisted in knots.” Joe told him.

“Lean back and take some deep breaths.” Phil instructed. “Has this happened before?”

“Yeah a couple of days ago, but it wasn’t this bad.”

“You’re not getting enough rest and you’re working to hard.”

“I don’t know what it is, it’ll go away shortly.” Joe said.

“Maybe you give this a rest for a while and go to bed.”

“No, we need to finish it.” Joe rubbed the dryness from his eyes. “We can’t afford for me to come down with something.”

“All the more reason to get rest , so you don’t. You look like you’re about to fall over, go to bed. Viv and I can do this.”

After thinking about it and realizing just how tired he felt, Joe finally gave in. “Yeah maybe your right, don’t bother me, unless it’s very important.” He slowly got up and went upstairs to his room.

Phil was at a loss at what to do. Joe did seem a little tried of late, but he thought maybe it was because he was having to do most of the work on the album and not getting enough rest. He would have to discuss it Rick and Vivian on how to take some of the pressure off of Joe to help out a little more. 

***

Joe slept well into the next day and finally came downstairs to find everyone in the living room.

“Hi Joe.” Vivian said. “How do you feel?”

“Tried.” He replied half-heartedly as he slumped down in the nearest chair.

“You sleep fourteen hours, how can you be tried?” Rick asked.

Joe only shrugged his shoulders, sighing heavily.

“How’s your stomach?”

As if on cue, Joe started rubbing his stomach, “It’s hurts.”

“Maybe you should try eating.” Phil told him.

“I’m not hungry.”

“Anything we can do to help?” Vivian asked.

“Yeah stop the world and let me get off.”

Phil glanced worriedly at everyone, “Are you dizzy again?”

“Yeah worse this time, to the point where I might throw up, and my head hurts. I think I might be getting the flu or something.”

“Should we call Nick?”

Joe opened his eyes to look strangely at Vivian. “Why?”

“He might know what to do.” Phil put in.

“Sure why not.” Joe replied. “A little pissing match of words with him sounds fun. Then someone can drive me to a real doctor.”

“OK, let me try Nick first.” Phil went over to the phone and dialed Nick’s number, it rang several times with no answer. He finally hung up. “No answer, I’ll try again.”

A loud crash answered for him as Nick burst through the front door, easily finding the men gathered in the living room.

“I was just calling you.” Phil said and hung up the phone.

“Where is he?” Nick ignored Phil, as he looked around the room.

“I was calling for some questions about Joe.” Phil told him.

Nick looked over at Joe. “I’m talking about Rick.”

Rick smiled and raised his hand. “I’m...right here.”

Joe didn’t hide the tired smile that played across his lips, “He means Sav,” He opened his eyes to find Nick staring intently at him, “And I don’t know, he left weeks ago.”

“No, he didn’t,” Nick shot back. “He’s in this house and in pain.”

“We haven’t seen him Nick.” Vivian told him.

“I felt him two thousand miles away and followed it here, but he’s shut me out again.” Nick’s voice had an urgency tone to it, even his movements were different.

“We haven’t seen him.” Phil told him again. “The door to his room is locked. If he was in there he isn’t answering. We have left a few bottles outside the door, they are untouched.”

Nick stalked over to Joe to grab him by his shirt and hauled him to his feet. “You can feel him, can’t you Mr. Elliott.”

“No.” Joe said flatly.

Nick yelled in his face. “Don’t lie to me!”

“Nick stop it, let him go!” Phil went to interject by grabbing Nick’s arm, trying to make him release his hold on Joe, but Nick shoved him off, “Sav isn’t here.”

“Tell me!” Nick yelled again.

Joe glared at him and finally gave in. “He’s in his room.”

Nick let him go and Joe staggered backwards, falling back in the chair. Every one was dumb struck by Joe’s admission. Sav had been there the whole time and Joe didn’t say anything to them.

Nick bounded up the stairs two at a time. Phil followed him upstairs and came up behind him as he hit the door with his shoulder. “It’s locked.”

“Yeah, I just told you that.”

Nick growled, turning the knob until he broke the lock, but the door still wouldn’t open. “He’s put some thing in front of it.” Nick began to pound on the door, yelling out for Sav to open the door.

Phil frowned when he realized Nick couldn’t get the door open. “Even with your strength, you can’t open it?”

“I maybe a lot of things Mr. Collen, but strong I’m not. Not all vampires possess that ability of strength. Even the hinges wont give, so he may have put a lot of nails...”

“Let’s try it together.” Phil cut him off and stood beside him. “On three.”

At the count of three, they both hit the door, it didn’t budge and they tried again, then again with their feet.

Nothing.

Nick slammed his fist into the door. “Damnit Rick, open the door.” He yelled again.

“What idiot would put metal plated doors inside their home?”

Nick spun on him, eyes glowing a soft amber. “I did, for protection against a possible fire.”

Phil was not in the least intimidate upon seeing the red glow. “What about the French doors on the balcony?”

“Keep trying the door.” Nick replied and flew to another room.

A few minutes later Phil heard glass breaking and Nick pounding on something and bellowed with rage at not being able to get in. It grew quite again and Phil thought that maybe he got in.

“Move out of the way.” Nick said from behind him a few minutes later.

Phil barely had time to move as Nick swung the ax up and buried it the door, he pulled it out and swung again. He made a hole big enough to put his arm through to grip the chair that was holding the door shut. Pushing at the same time he almost fell when it came open. Regaining his balance, he glanced around the dark room when his eyes focused and found Sav sprawled on the bed. Nick was by his side in seconds, he picked Sav up to cradle him in his arms. 

Phil came in and turned on the light so he could see. What he saw froze him in his spot. Nick slowly rocked him as the blood dripped from the multiple puncture wounds on Sav’s wrist. It had dripped down the side of the bed to soak into the carpet. Sav was slowly bleeding to death. Nick snatched Sav’s arm up, holding his wrist tightly to stop the bleeding, it seeped out from between his fingers. When that didn’t work, Nick bared his fangs and bit into the same place, just long enough to help heal them.

He looked over at Phil. “Come over here and hold his wrist.”

Nick took a knife from his pocket and made a one-inch cut on Sav’s other wrist, very little blood came out. Nick did the same to his and pressed it to Sav’s arm. Most of Nick’s blood ran down his arm and dripped from his elbow onto the bed. “He’s to weak. The vampire in him should fight for survival, but that is even weak.”

“Shouldn’t these cuts heal though?”

Nick lifted Sav’s eyelids to see the hollowness there. “I...question me later.”

“Try to get him to swallow it.” Phil suggested.

“No that won’t work, it’ll just go in his lungs.”

Nick nervously looked around the room. Phil could tell he was on the verge of losing it. He ran his hand through his hair and looked down at Sav’s pale face. Nick bolted from the bed and flew out the door. Going into the living room, he went straight for Joe.

“I need your help Mr. Elliott?”

Joe opened his eyes to stare at him. “For what?”

“You have to give Sav your blood.” Nick said.

“You can’t give him yours?” Vivian asked.

Nick looked at Vivian then back at Joe, “I tried, he will not accept it.”

“If I don’t?” 

“He’ll be dead in an hour.”

Joe turned his head away and closed his eyes. “No.”

“Are you crazy Joe, he is going to die!” Rick said heatedly.

“He made his choice and so have I.” Joe replied.

“I don’t believe what you just said.” Vivian shot back.

Nick grabbed his shirt and dragged him to his feet. “If you don’t do this, I will finish what he started, now move!” Nick released him and shoved him toward the stairs. Joe stumbled and almost fell to the floor. Nick grabbed his arm an unceremoniously help him up the stairs. Going into the room, Nick pushed him toward the bed. Joe didn’t even look at Sav as he heavily sat on the mattress.

Pulling out a flask from his coat pocket, Nick forcefully made Joe take it, “Drink it.”

“What is it?” Joe asked.

“Drink it!” Nick yelled at him.

Joe tilted the flask to his lips and drank the liquid, he immediately spit it out in disgust. “It’s blood.”

Nick looked at him. “Water, get him some water.”

Phil went into the bathroom and returned with a glass of water and handed it to Joe, he drank every drop and wanted more.

“Give me your arm.” 

Joe glared at him, but didn’t move.

“Give it to me!” Nick growled.

Joe stretched out his arm and flinched as he watched Nick draw the knife across his wrist, blood gushed forward from the cut, Nick quickly placed it on Sav’s arm.

“You’re going to kill us both Nick.” Joe grumbled as he felt a wave of dizziness swept through him.

“He’s not going to die, not if I can prevent it.”

“I don’t feel any thing.” Joe said softly.

Nick looked at him and then back at their arms, the blood continued to easily flow, but it was dripping on the bed. Nick grabbed the cup that Joe still held and put it under his elbow to catch it as it dripped.

“Hold it there.” Nick told him and again he left the room, he came back in a matter of minutes carrying a straw and syringe. He sat back on the bed and pulled the sheet below Sav’s stomach. Before Phil could ask him what he was going to do, he plunged the straw directly into his stomach.

“Ug, I think I’m going to be sick.” Phil groaned and turned around.

Taking the syringe Nick sucked up some of the blood that had dripped into the cup and squirted it down the straw, the glass emptied quickly.

“More.” Nick said to Joe.

“I can’t do any more Nick, I’ll pass out.” Joe told him.

Nick grabbed his arm and quickly sank his fangs into Joe wrist. He jumped from the sudden piercing pain as Nick sucked more of his blood, withdrawing his teeth, he licked the wound free of blood.

“Hold this.” Nick instructed him.

Joe held the straw as Nick once again cut his wrist, deeper this time so the wound wouldn’t close as fast. Drawing his own blood into the syringe he squirted it down the straw. Nick had to cut himself several more times before he was satisfied that Sav had enough. He had stopped bleeding and his chest rose and fell more rapidly than before.

“Can I go now?” Joe dryly stated.

Nick glared at him. “You don’t care weather he lives or dies do you?”

Joe didn’t answer, he slowly got up from the bed to leave the room.

“He does care Nick.” Phil said from across the room.

“If he did I wouldn’t have had to do this.” Nick told him.

“What do you mean?”

“He did this because Mr. Elliott told him to get out of his life.”

“He didn’t mean that, he was angry at Sav for what he did.”

“No, I saw it in his blood. Joe does not want him here.”

It didn’t go unnoticed by Phil that Nick used his first name, something he rarely did.

“You are mistaken.”

Nick looked at him then. “I hope your right.”

Phil left them and went in search of Joe to get this straightened out. He found him in his room already asleep and decided not to wake him just yet, he would wait until he woke up again to find out if he needed to go to the hospital. Going downstairs he told Vivian and Rick what was going on and hoped that it would turn out for the better.

After changing the sheets, Nick crawled in bed with Sav to pull him close. “Don’t you leave me Rick.” He whispered before he settled comfortably to await the long hours before Sav would wake up.


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major blunder for a rather important part. Totally skipped posting this part first. :/  
> Goes before part 63...*sigh*

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt62)

“We’re never going to get this album finished.” Rick commented after a grueling day in the studio.

“It seems that way doesn’t it.” Vivian replied, tuning the strings on one of his guitars.

“It’s been this way for over a year, all this stuff going on with Sav, next comes Joe, then Sav again, now it’s both of them. If it’s like this now, what’s it going to be like on the road when we tour?”

“Hopefully easier, but we won’t know that until then.” 

“I don’t know about you Vivian, but have you noticed how both of us have been sort of left out of the discussion.”

“What do you mean?”

“We’re not involved as much as Joe and Phil are with all of this...this with Sav. Sure we know what’s going on, but that is about it.”

“You did save Joe’s life that one time. I don’t really want to get any more involved than I already am. Sav scared me that day in the studio.”

Rick took a drink of his water and sat the bottle down, then just blurted out, “Have you ever thought about it?”

“Thought about what?”

“You know….becoming what they are.” Rick said with a shrug of his shoulder.

“Are you kidding, no….no way, that’s not for me.”

“Just thought I’d ask.”

Joe and Phil finally came back in after taking a long deserved break. They had been at it far longer than Rick and Vivian.

“Hey Joe,” Rick said from behind his drum kit. “How much longer are we going to be here tonight?”

“I don’t know. I think you’re done for tonight.” Joe told him.

“You have enough to go with?” Rick asked.

“Yeah, I think so.”

Rick came out of the sound booth and joined them at the console.

“Should be able to get this song mixed.” Rick commented, flipping some dials and switches to bring up what they had recorded earlier.

“I’m going to start on it later.” Joe told them.

“Maybe you should let Sav finish them and you get some rest.” Rick suggested, knowing that Joe was still recovering from his serious pneumonia illness. Nick taking his blood at the time, didn’t help either since Joe needed a blood transfusion at the hospital. That puzzled the doctors and they couldn’t explain why he had blood loss, nor could they explain that extra blood platelet that showed up in some test they had ran.

“I’m fine,” Joe told them as he tried to concentrate on the track playback. “Sav hasn’t came out of his room in weeks, no doubt Nick is keeping him plenty occupied.”

“Have you tried talking to him?” Rick continued.

Joe didn’t look at any of them, he knew they would see the concern etched on his face, “Everything we had to say, has been said.”

“I sat with him the other day for hours, he didn’t say two words the whole time, just sat there and stared off into the fields.” Phil told them.

“Same here.” Vivian started. “I did again last night, his preferred drink sat on the table untouched.”

“He seems withdrawn, the ‘I don’t care attitude’.” Phil commented.

“You noticed that too? Glad I’m not the only one that did.” Rick said.

“Joe, maybe you should try talking to…” Phil gently placed his hand on Joe’s shoulder, he just shrugged it off.

“Can we get to the task at hand?” Joe cut him off and hit the button on the console to add the guitar tracks to the drums that were already playing.

Phil looked at Rick, then Vivian and shrugged his shoulders. They would just have to try again tomorrow with Joe.

Nick strode into the room, one quick glance around at everyone and he knew what they had been talking about. “Mr. Elliott, may I have word with you?” He leaned by Joe to turn off the player.

“We’re working.” Joe glared up at him and punched the play button back on.

Nick held his steady glare as he leaned over to turn in off again, “In private.”

Crossing his arms over his chest, Joe leaned back in his chair. “Whatever it is you want to say, then you can do it here.”

Nick looked around at everyone. “Very well. I need for you to speak to Rick.”

Finally dropping his gaze from Nick, Joe uncrossed his arms and hunched back over the console, “Why did I know that’s what you were going to ask me?”

“He’s not saying anything to me or anyone for that matter.” Nick glanced around at everyone again, getting slight nods of agreement.

“I’m not his keeper Nick, you are.” Joe pulled his chair closer to the soundboard and adjusted a few knobs.

“He’s not eating or sleeping properly, and I’m getting worried about…”

“You… worried, Ha!” Joe laughed. “Since when do you worry about anybody but yourself?”

“I’m concerned with everyone’s well being when they are guests’ in my home. After all, I have saved your life on more than one occasion!” Nick shot back.

Joe didn’t say anything to that, just kept playing with the sounds coming from the soundboard.

“Go talk to him Joe.” Phil urged gently.

Turning in his chair, Joe trained his steady gaze back on Nick. “No.”

Narrowing his eyes, Nick said hatefully. “You will regret this one day Mr. Elliott.” He spun on his heels, leaving the studio in a bevy of raised voices from the others.

Joe turned his back on the heated words from them. Trying to ignore what they were telling him to do. Long minutes passed before he had enough.

“Shut up!!” He bellowed, turning to face them. “Since when did this stop being about the music, the band and everything we worked so hard to get?”

Phil glanced at Rick, then toward Vivian. “Whenever one of us needs each others help, for whatever reason, we always do whatever it takes to help.”

“From what I understand and what you guys have told me, you never gave up on Rick, after his car accident.”

“We never gave up on Steve either...” Rick put in. “...he gave up on himself.”

Joe stood up to be eye level with them, “The most important thing right now, is getting this album finished.”

“Is it more important than losing your best friend Joe?” Rick yelled. “That is exactly what is going to happen if you don’t talk to him and snap him out of this.”

Joe rolled his eyes and flopped down in his chair. Spinning around, he started fiddling with the knobs again. “We need to get the bass tracks down for this song before I can mix it together.”

“I don’t feel like working right now.” Vivian tossed the papers he was holding on the console and left the studio.

“You’re being bullheaded Joe and its ridicules.” Phil hissed, while flipping off the amps for the guitar’s. “I don’t feel like working either. I have a close friend that needs our help and he’s much more important to me than any album.” He glanced at Rick on his way out.

Rick waited a few minute before he pulled up a chair and sat beside Joe. He played around with a few knobs as he got his thoughts together. “I had a feeling that Sav’s newfound lifestyle, his intentions with you, to that of something more than a friendship, would break up the band eventually.” Rick turned down the volume. “I can’t began to understand what you’re feeling Joe. You trusted him not to take it too far...so many times. Sav broke that trust, but is it worth losing him over? Like we lost Steve.”

“It was never trust with Steve.” Joe said softly.

“We trusted him to stay in rehab, to get the help he needed and he didn’t. Steve isn’t here anymore, but Sav is. You should really go talk to him, tell him we need him,” Rick leaned closer to Joe, lowering his voice a little, “You need him more than you realize. Don’t let anger, mistrust rule your heart.”

Joe ran his fingers through his hair, then looked to Rick to see the encouraging smile, the slight jerk of his head to leave. Turning back to the soundboard, he pushed a few buttons to change the sound that was coming from the speakers. Moments passed as they both sat there in silence, playing with the knobs until Joe blew out a deep breath and stood up, after a quick glance at Rick, he strolled from the studio.

Joe forced his legs to take him upstairs and straight to Sav’s room, but his steps faltered just inside the room as he approached the balcony where Joe knew him to be. He stood in the doorway, gathering his thoughts and courage to take the final steps to sit in the chair that was facing him. Joe took in everything around him at a glance, seeing Sav sitting there, dead still, silent, staring out over the grassy landscape and the untouched bottle of blood-wine on the table beside him.

Joe picked up the half filled glass and smelled the sweet liquid, “Is this stuff good?”

No response.

Joe tilted the glass to his lips and sipped the liquid. He found it to metallic, coppery, a hint of sweetness for his taste. Finally taking the seat across from him, he leaned back in his chair. Joe propped up his head with his hand. The brightness of the nearly full moon cast shadows around them, leaving Sav’s face partially hidden in those shadows, enabling Joe to see that he was staring off in the distance.

“You know Sav.” Joe started, after some time had past. “I could use some help with the album. I can’t do the bass parts as good as you can. Nobody else wants to work either, not without you at the boards, bickering about one thing or another.”

Shifting in his chair, Joe waiting on some kind of response from him, but nothing came. He didn’t notice any kind of movement, not even a shallow breath.

“Nick tells me you aren’t eating enough or nothing at all. How can you get better if you don’t?”

Sav still didn’t give Joe any indication that he was listening and remained immobile.

Leaning forward, Joe tried again, “Every one is concerned about you.”

When Sav still didn’t reply, Joe took a deep breath and lend back in his chair. The sensation he felt before, was there again, he didn’t understand how he could feel it at all, it was mind boggling to say the least. Ignoring the feeling, Joe quickly though of a different tactic to get some kind of response from Sav.

“I’m worried too.”

Sav still said nothing or even look at him.

Joe sat there for a long time and let the silence stretch out. He saw him breath only twice the whole time, which was the only movement he noticed. Dragging his hand over his face, Joe sighed in frustration, he once again leaned forward in the chair, elbows propped on his knees, he laced his fingers together to stop the nervous shaking and stared right at him.

“I hope your listening, because I’m only going to say this once.” Joe began. “I was very angry that night and said some things I shouldn’t have. The one I regret most is telling you to get out of my life.”

That got his attention, Sav quickly meet Joe’s steady gaze.

Joe was startled to see the hollowness and dullness in his blue eyes even in the dim light from the moon that barely shone on his face, but he forged ahead. “I didn’t mean to say that, you of all people should have known it for a lie. Those two years you were gone…were hell, not only on you but for me also. If it weren’t for everyone’s support, it would have been much harder. I knew you were out there somewhere. I kept turning around, expecting to see you and you weren’t there. I think the most difficult part, was not being able to talk to you almost every day, I missed that.” Taking a deep breath he continued, he had to get all of this out in the open, if not for Sav, more for himself. To give Sav some kind of idea how wrong he was in telling him that.

“I thought I would never see you again. Several friends told me you were gone forever, but I knew otherwise. We shared a connection between us before this..this... We’ve always know what the other was thinking or finished each others sentence, most of the time. I think that is why we have such a close friendship all these years. I don’t want to lose that over something so stupid as what I said to you...I really do need you in my life.”

Silence stretched between them again and when Sav finally spoke, his voice was soft, almost a whisper. “I never meant for any of this happen Joe.”

“I know you didn’t.” Joe replied. “I’m partly to blame too. I led you to believe that was what I wanted and it was wrong of me to do so.”

Sav looked away from him. “My uncontrollable desire for you, blinded me to that fact. Even now, it’s there.”

“I..I’m not sure how to help with that.”

“You can’t.” Sav replied on an exhale of breath.

Joe studied his profile in the moon light. “The trust I had in you before, will not happen over night. The friendship we had, will take us awhile to rebuild. It’s going to take time for those, but I’m more than willing to start rebuilding that.”

“We shouldn’t have to rebuild anything, if I would have left a long time ago or never came back...” Sav replied softly.

Joe didn’t answer him at first. “If that is what you have to do, then I can’t stop you.”

Sav trained his eyes on his twitching fingers. “ _You are_ what is stopping me leaving, don’t you understand? Being what I am, nearly cost me the one person I care...love. I would rather be dead, really dead, if you weren’t here with me.”

“You almost succeeded in being really dead.” Joe laughed, but grew serious again when Sav didn’t find it funny. “If Nick didn’t arrive when he did, I would have been up here myself. I knew you didn’t leave. I worried myself sick over why you never came out of your room. Had a strange feeling as to why.” Joe frowned at the memory. “I don’t even think Nick knew that you were trying to do that.”

Sav looked to the horizon already feeling the need to hide from the sun that was barely touching the morning sky. “I didn’t want him to know, so I shut him out. I didn’t want him to bring me back.”

“Why are you so hell bent on killing yourself?” Joe insisted with a roll of his eyes.

Sav didn’t answer for a long time and Joe waited for his reply, when none was forth coming, Joe asked, “Why would you want to? Look at you, you’re never going to get sick...well when you starve yourself like this. You’ll be around hundreds of years from now. You have everything anybody could ask for.”

Sav quickly looked at him. “Not everything.”

Joe got the meaning behind his words, it was his turn to look away. “I don’t know about that. I may never want that kind of relationship with you. Not sure I wanted to begin with, but who knows...in time…maybe.”

They sat in silence, not knowing what else to say when Nick quietly stepped out on the balcony. He glanced at Joe and nodded his head slightly, in which Joe returned. “Rick, it’s time to come inside, the sun is coming up.” He said softly.

“I know.” Sav replied, but still didn’t get up. The sun rose higher and touched the trees’ on the other side of the field. “I haven’t seen a sunrise, not even a partial one, since I came across.” His voice remained soft, un-rushed as he peered at the brightening sky.

“What’s makes this one so important that you will not come inside?” Nick asked as he too glanced upward.

Without turning away from the light, he told them, “It’s a new beginning.”

Nick felt his dead heart thump in his chest several time at hearing those words. He briefly closed his eyes as he felt Sav lightly touch his mind with his. He stepped over to Sav, gently placing his hand on his shoulder. “Come inside.” He spoke softly.

Joe stood up to leave, the tenderness in Nick’s voice was unmistakable as he spoke those last words. Sav quickly looked at him as he got up to leave, he stood up and swayed on his feet. Joe reached out to grab his arm to steady him.

Sav looked down at his hands and pulled away from Joe. “I’m fine.”

“You need to eat.” Joe reminded him.

“I agree with Mr. Elliott.”

Without a word, Sav reached over for the bottle and almost fell. Joe picked it up and handed it to him, when he took it, he could see how much his hand shook as he held the bottle. Joe was amazed at his control in not allowing the vampire to surface, it was obvious that he hardly feed in days. Nick gentle pulled him into the room out of the rapidly rising sun. Joe followed them inside as Nick sat him on the bed.

“I’ll see you later Sav.” Joe said.

“Good-day Mr. Elliott.” Nick told him as he began to undress Sav to get him ready for bed.

Joe left, quietly closing the door behind him. Taking a deep breath at finally resolving some of their issue, he went to his room. Taking a quick shower, Joe climbed in bed as the sun rose higher in the morning sky. Sitting up with Sav the entire night had been tiring, but he knew he would sleep better today than he had in the past few weeks. Joe realized as he took his shower the weight that he had felt on his shoulders, wasn’t there anymore. It didn’t take him to long to figure out why, it wasn’t the stress from the album or the constant badgering from everyone to talk to Sav, not even Nick’s present at the house. It had to do with spending the night talking to Sav, finally getting everything out in the open...almost everything.


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go back and read part 62, it was supposed to be posted first. My blunder, not paying attention and getting distracted. :/ Have no idea really, how I messed up.  
> Enjoy.

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt63) 

The first snows of the winter began to blanket the grounds, the air was cold and crisp. In the distance the trees’ cracked and strained under the weight of the snow on their branches, In the nearby fields, horses frolicked, enjoying their short chance of freedom from their stalls. Birds fought over the small morsels from several bird feeders around the gardens. Smoke billowed from the two chimneys of the house as fires roared in the fireplaces. Soft music filtered through out the house as Phil and Vivian played their guitars.

As the gloominess of winter set in, progress on the album slowed, only seven tracks were complete. It seemed that no one really wanted to do any work to finish the others. Nerves and tempers were short among everyone, it all came to a head one night. Sav had destroyed the studio, when his temper exploded and everyone ran for cover, not wanting to be in the line of fire. Nick scolded him for it, telling him he was being childish over something so small as not being able to get the song to sound _prefect_. It took weeks to for the repairs to be completed. Nick didn’t bat an eye at the cost of the repairs to the studio, but patients wore thin during the repairs and Nick was the only calm one of them all, having centuries of practice.

Sav watched him now, as he chopped more wood for the fireplaces. He never would have guessed that Nick would be prone to such hard labor. He could have anybody do it for him, but chose to do it himself. Having shed his shirt, his muscles rippled in the bright full moonlight as it reflected off the snow-covered ground, making it brighter across the landscape. Nick bent over and picked up another large piece of wood and placed it on the block, he caught Sav looking at him.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” He asked him.

“Like what?” Sav replied.

“Like a hunter, hunting for prey.” Nick said as he swung the ax up.

“Maybe I am.” Came Sav’s lower reply.

The ax merely glanced off the wood as it came down.

“You missed.” Sav chuckled.

Nick rolled his eyes and reset the log, he swung the ax and it split down the center, both piece flying off in different direction. “It’s been a long time.” Nick said as he picked up the pieces, putting them in the growing stack.

“Yes it has.”

Nick stopped to look at him, getting a sense of how he was feeling, “You are not well enough.”

Sav tore his gaze from him to peer out over the snowy landscape, “I feel fine.”

“Maybe so, but it’s still too soon.”

“It’s been months since you have came to me.”

“Yes it has.” Nick replied getting ready to swung at another log.

“Have you grown tried of me being around?”

The ax missed the log altogether, Nick growled as it hit the ground. “What makes you think that?” He asked, tugging on the ax that was now buried in the frozen ground.

“It never bothered you before when I was weak, battered and bruised or nearly unconscious.”

“Maybe I realized that you weren’t going to leave me and I don’t have to resort to such measures.”

“I could leave tomorrow.” Sav quickly shot back.

Nick stopped what he was doing and glared at him. He tossed the ax down and trudged through the snow over to Sav. Propping his arms on the railing of the porch, he leaned forward to search Sav’s eyes for any meaning to his words. “You wish it to be like it was before?”

“No,” Sav looked away from him again. “You haven’t been the same since I tried to take my own life.”

“You haven’t been well, you are still recovering from that.” Nick started. “You haven’t been yourself in many months and I didn’t think my advances toward you, would help you...become more of yourself.”

Sav looked down at his glass. “None of that stopped you before.”

“No, it did not.” Nick watched his finger rub on his glass. “Never think for one moment, that my feelings for you have changed.”

Joe picked that moment to come out, he could feel the slight tension in the cold air around them, even the intense look on Nick’s face gave him pause to bother them. “Uh…am I interrupting something?”

Pulling his arms from the railing, Nick meet his uncertain gaze, “No, Mr. Elliott, you are not.” He glanced back at Sav. “We’ll continue this discussion later.” Nick went back over to where the ax lay. Picking it up, he placed another piece of wood on the stump.

Joe watched him as he swung the ax and split the wood. “It’s cold out here.” He said, rubbing his arms to ward off the sudden chill, then noticed that Nick didn’t have on a shirt and Sav without a coat. “Aren’t you cold?”

Sav glanced up at him. “No, I don’t really feel it that much. It doesn’t affect me like it does you.”

The sound of the ace striking wood was the only sound for several minutes.

“Did you want some thing Joe?” Sav finally asked.

“No…uh…I just…wanted to see how you were…feeling.”

He smiled as he listened to Joe stumble over his words, something he rarely did. “I’m fine.”

“Glad to hear it, maybe we…can get together later and work on mixing of a few tracks.”

“Sure.” Sav replied.

Nick could feel the uneasiness in the air between them. It mostly radiating from Joe and his distrust in Sav now, of their broken friendship from the recent weeks. “I almost forgot to tell you,” Nick broke the silence and swung the ax. “I’m having a Ball next...”

“Chopping wood is having a ball?” Joe stifled a giggle.

“It’s relaxing for me Mr. Elliott, one of the many things I do enjoy.”

Joe’s demeanor changed as fast as the flying wood pieces, “Chopping wood is better than roughing Sav up all the time.”

Nick was in mid-swing when the ax went flying from his hands, to tumble along the ground, landing several yards away. Dropping his hands on his hips, Nick stared after it a moment before turning to glare at Joe.

Joe looked back and forth between them, knowing what he said would get that reaction from Nick, but not the painfully expression on Sav's face. “What?”

Walking back to the porch, Nick waved his comment off. “It’s the annual de Brabant Foundation Ball. I’ve hosted it for the past two-hundred and fifty-seven years. It’ll be here at the house, where it’s always been held. After all, I didn’t build the ball room to collect dust.”

“That’s a big room Nick.” Sav commented.

“It can hold up to a thousand people comfortably.” He informed them. “And you’re the entertainment this year.”

“What?” Joe exclaimed. “We haven’t played together like that in while.”

“Your equipment will be here tomorrow, may I suggest you all practice.” Nick told him. “Together I might add.”

Joe rubbed the numbing cold from his arms, but made no move to go inside after hearing what Nick told them. “Our management company doesn’t just give our equipment to anyone. How did you get it?”

“It was easy really.” Nick shrugged, “I bought the company.”

Joe laughed, then noticed Nick’s expression didn’t change. “You’re not joking, right?”

“No. They sold it to me on my first offer, fair price.”

“How much was that?” Joe asked.

“6.8 million.” Nick told him, then held up his hand. “Also, the record company went for far more at 48 million.”

Joe laughed more. “I never thought they would sell.”

“Be assured Mr. Elliott, that no one lost their jobs. The companies will maintain the names, it’s just under a new ownership.”

“What do you know about running companies like this?” Joe asked.

“I’ve been around along time Mr. Elliott. I have money invested all over the world, in many different companies. I’m a very cunning businessman. How do you think I obtained such a mass of wealth?”

“Business isn’t the only thing your cunning at. You are even deeper in our lives.” Joe grumbled and looked down at Sav, who remained silent.

“The plans already in motion to promote your upcoming album and pressing is scheduled to being in four weeks, with distribution in two.”

“It won’t be finished in four weeks.” Joe reminded him.

“I have every confidence in all of you to finish. I’ll get more into detail over dinner this evening, when every one is present.” Nick pulled his shirt from the railing and slipped it on. “Now go in before you catch a cold.”

Joe stared at him in shocked disbelief at what he just heard. “This is unbelievable.” He ranted with a shake of his head, then stomped inside.

“Why did you do that Nick?” Sav asked when Joe was gone.

“Once I had you in my possession, I started watching the two companies. I didn’t like the way they were being ran. Some of the bands were being treated unfairly, their contracts were vague to say the least. Individuals, nor bands had control over anything.”

“So on a whim, you just bought them out?”

“I’ve spent more on such trivial companies.” Nick stated matter-of-factly.

“This isn’t trivial Nick, it’s my life.” Sav shot back.

“And it will continue to be so, for as long as you wish.” Nick stomped the snow from his boots and started to go in. “Are you coming?”

Sav stood up and reached for the bottle of blood wine, then followed Nick inside. He couldn’t stop his troubled thoughts on how dinner was going to go tonight. Joe was already mad about the situation that Nick put them in and now that he owned the companies that they started out in. The dinner was not looking very promising going forward.


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case note was missed on parts 62, 63, go back and read part 62. Made a mistake on posting.

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt64)

Nick joined them in the living room later that night. He was dressed in his causal black with slightly puffed sleeves, half the buttons down the front were undone, exposing his chest. Snug fitting black tailored trousers swept down his legs to the black boots on his feet. His slightly damp, unruly blond hair shined in the light. Except for the black, modern boots, Nick looked every part of a man from the middle ages.

Joe noticed Sav watching his every move, as Nick made his way around the room to pour himself something to drink. He didn’t need anyone to tell him what that look meant.

Nick glanced up at Sav and brought the bottle over to refill his glass. He caught Sav’s eyes and saw the desire in them, enough to cause Nick to nearly spill the blood wine. Taking the bottle with him back to the bar to place in the small frig underneath. He settled himself a short distance away from him and listened to the light talk from the others. It wasn’t long after that, that the doorbell rang, interrupting them. Nick excused himself to answer it, already knowing who it was.

“Robert,” Nick began. “It’s good of you to come on such short notice.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world Nick.”

“Come, I’ll introduce you to everyone.”

Robert followed Nick into the room and introductions were made.

“Shall we adjourn to the dinning hall?” Nick asked.

“What’s up with him Sav, he’s being …to polite?” Rick whispered in his ear as he came up beside him. Sav only shrugged his shoulders.

Once everyone was settled in their seats, Nick motioned for the waiter and he brought over two wine bottles for his approval. Nick nodded his head and John poured Nicks into his glass and then Sav’s, who was to his right. Placing the bottle in ice, he proceeded to pour everyone else.

“This is the first time in awhile that we have all sat down to dinner.” Nick commented.

“It’s kind of hard since we’re all on different schedules.” Joe said.

Nick raised his eyes brow. “Perhaps, but those schedules could be changed, Mr. Elliott.”

“You know Nick.” Joe started. “We’ve know each other long enough to get on a first name bases. Mr. Elliott is my father.”

“Very well, if you would fell more comfortable.” Nick said and once again motioned for John, who disappeared into the kitchen and brought a tray with the first of four dishes. Sitting the bowls in front of each person.

“What is this?” Phil asked.

“Rest assured Mr…Phil, that it is safe for you to eat. My staff are well aware that some of you are vegetarian and will be served accordingly.”

Nick picked up his spoon and tasted the soup. “Actually I think you’ll like it, comes from India.”

They all stared at him because he was eating it.

“And no, it is not blood, well maybe a little, but not enough for you to taste.” Nick told them. He knew what they were going to ask. “The animal did not die.”

Vivian was the first one to taste it. “Hey not bad.”

Sav swirled his around in his bowl unsure about trying it. Nick glanced at him. “It will agree with you, it’s one of the few things we can tolerate.”

“Easy for you to say, your stomach is tougher than mine.” Sav told him and pushed his bowl away in disgust, then drained his glass. Nick reached around and quickly refilled it.

“So Nick.” Rick began. “What’s the occasion for this dinner?”

“A some what get to know each one of you better.”

“Or a bragging party.” Joe commented.

“You could call it that way Mr. Elliott,” Nick smiled. “If you like, but no it’s not. In my eight hundred years and before, I am use to the finer things in life.”

“What do you mean before?” Phil asked.

“Before I became immortal I was the lord of my place of birth.”

“A lord?” Phil shot his brows up in question.

“Yes, after my father died and I returned from the Crusades, I took over the running of de Brabant Castle and lands.” Nick informed them.

“You lived in a castle.”

“It was quite large, even for those times.”

“Where was it?” Vivian spoke up with interest.

“In Wales. I still own most of the lands, but the castle has since fallen in ruin.” Nick said and signal John. He quickly removed the bowls and returned a short time later with the next course. Small salads were placed in front of every one.

“Thanks for the history lesson Nick, but when are you going to get to the real reason we’re here?” Joe voice touched with sarcasm.

“In time Mr. Elliott.” Nick smiled again. “Joe.”

Joe didn’t return his smile.

“But, I will mention the Foundation Ball next week for those who don’t know. We always have live entertainment and you’re slated to play.”

“I told him we hadn’t played together in a while.” Joe reminded him, but glanced around at everyone.

“It’s like riding a bicycle, you don’t forget.” Nick told him.

“You probably don’t know how to ride a bicycle.” Joe sneered.

Phil covered his mouth before he laughed.

“How many people will be here?” Vivian asked steering the conversation away from bicycles.

“I’m not really sure yet, probably around thousand or more. Once word gets out who will be performing, the list is likely to grow.” Nick said.

“I should charge for a cover charge.” Joe replied smartly.

“There will be, but it will be donations for the foundation.” Nick told him.

“Then I won’t play. We usually get paid for that.” Joe told him.

“You will Mr. Elliott.” Nick said and poured the last of the blood wine into Sav’s glass. Another full bottle replaced it.

“What should we expect of the guest?” Joe asked. “We won’t have to worry about being taken back to a room to perform privately for them?”

Sav shot him a heated glare and a smirk appeared on Nick’s face at his remark. Nick motioned for the table to be cleared, he ignored Joe’s question.

Wine glasses were refilled and dessert was severed. The talk around the table finally went in the direction of what they were to play for that night. Nick sat back to listen to them, making only small comments or suggestion, to which Joe quickly turned down.

“How long do we play?” Vivian asked.

“As long as you like too as many times as you want.” Nick told them. “The night usually stretches well into the morning for some.”

“For your _other_ friends I’m sure.” Joe commented.

“Actually, there will be many of those _other_ friends present. They are very generous in donating money when it comes to the Foundation. Mortals may be our lively hood, but we do like to support them.”

“I’ll be sure to wear a scarf around my neck.” 

“That will not be necessary, Mr. Elliott, there are other places to take ones blood.” Nick reminded him. “Did I mention this was a very formal affair.”

“No.” Rick glanced around at everyone.

“We didn’t bring our tuxedo’s.” Joe shot back.

“I don’t own one.” Rick told them.

“There is plenty of time to have you all fitted for those.”

“Not me. I don’t play in a tuxedo and I will wear what I choose.” Joe replied.

“Then you will be sorely out of place, Mr. Elliott.”

“No more than you at this table, Nick.” Joe emphasized his words.

“Gentlemen please.” Robert spoke up for the first time that evening.

“I do so like our sparing matches Joe,” Nick smiled. “Perhaps you could join me in swords one evening.”

“It would be my pleasure, Nick.”

“Then I shall look forward to it.”

“And beat you at your own game.” Joe heatedly replied.

“You’ve practiced at the duel?” Nick asked.

“Lot’s of it, with the fans.” Joe told him.

“That remains to be seen.” Nick said smugly.

They glared at one another, neither one looking away.

“Enough!” Sav yelled, slamming his fist down on the table, startling everyone. Nick watched him a moment before he turned to Robert.

“Yes...enough of this.” Nick said and turned to the others. “There is another reason for this dinner. Robert, if you please.”

Reaching under the table, Robert pulled out his brief case and opened it. Taking a large stack of papers, he got up from the table and passed them out.

“What Robert is passing out to you, are your new contract’s with your record company.” Nick said.

“New contract?” Rick said puzzled.

“Yes, as some of you already know, I bought out both companies recently. You would still deal with the same people as you have before. No one lost their job as a result of the buy out.”

“I don’t understand?” Phil asked.

“It’s simple Mr. Collen. I’m the sole owner of the record label, management company and anything else that fell under the table.”

“Does that include our own personal record label?” Joe asked.

“No, that still belongs to you.” Nick told them. “You started that when you had nothing and it’s rightful yours.”

“How gracious of you.” Joe smirked.

Nick ignored his comment. “Nothing in your previous contract has changed, except one thing. If you’ll turn to page eight and read paragraph four on the percentage you will get from records sales, merchandise, etc.”

A rustle of papers could be heard as everyone turned to the correct page and read what Nick had indicated.

“Uh…Nick, I think there is a mistake here?” Phil spoke up.

“What might that be Mr. Collen?”

“The percentage is wrong. It says here we get eighty percent of all grossing monies from all sales.”

“You read correctly, there is no mistake.” Nick told them. “I believe your previous contract read that you were getting forty. I had new contracts drawn up for everyone that was signed under the label. Some received the same or more than they were getting.”

Everyone continued to read as Nick told them about the few changes he has made in the last six months.

“As I said before, no one lost their jobs, a few received a pay raise, more benefits for families, the full use of the de Brabant Foundation if any is required. I’ve had ten new studios built around the world, exclusively for the record companies use. That way you don’t have to spend millions of dollars and wasting time trying to find a studio that is available. Several million dollars will be spent on new equipment for touring. And I believe...” Nick looked at Robert. “...that the paper work is in motion for fifteen jets to be purchased for those that on go tour and fifteen new state of the art tour buses.”

Rick whistled under his breath. “Where were you twenty years ago?”

“I believe I was in the south France at the time, staying at my villa there.”

“So if we sign these you become our boss?” Vivian asked.

“No, you are your own boss. You can tell the promotional team, no, that is not the single that should be released first, or no, we won’t play there or what ever. You have more control over your career than you had in the past. I seem to recall that your last album didn’t do well because of lack of promotion.”

“No. it didn’t.” Vivian said.

“Any questions gentlemen?” Nick asked.

“Yeah.” Joe spoke up. “What’s in it for you?”

“Nothing.” Nick said quickly.

“I don’t believe that.” Joe snorted.

“I’m gaining nothing nor losing nothing, Mr. Elliott. Whatever money I make from my percentage goes into the Foundation. Of that, about 5% into our personal account.”

“So you just come in and drop a couple billion dollars and want nothing in return.”

“There are certain aspects that I will control. If a band goes out and completely destroys a hotel, bus, plane while they are using them, it comes out of their earnings, not mine. Get arrested for what ever, they pay the bail. I have told the others that have signed their contracts, that I do not tolerate the use of drugs of any kind, except...”

“Since when?” Joe quickly cut him off. “I definitely remembering you using drugs on Sav not to long ago. I guess that doesn’t apply to you.”

“That has already been discussed between us Mr. Elliott.” Nick stared him down again and finally looking away. “As I was saying...the use of drugs that are not prescribed by a doctor could result in breach of contract. First offense is a warning, that they seek help on their own. The second offense they have to agree to check into The Foundation for treatment. The third offense, that individual is dropped from the label.”

“That’s kind of harsh don’t you think?” Rick asked.

“No, in order to make the best out of your career, that is how you have to control it. You learned that same lesson in yours, did you not?”

“Yeah maybe you’re right, but there are some that do drugs and you can’t stop them from using.” Rick told him.

“Then they will have to find another company. That is outlined on page twelve paragraph’s two thru ten.”

“If that individual is in a band, it effects all of them. We know that from personal experience.”

“Yes you have, Mr. Allen, with Steve Clark. Talent such as Steve had, is a waste, not only for your time and effort, but everyone involved. That’s why the three ultimatums are in the contract.”

“What if the records sales are extremely low for someone?” Phil said.

“That is not a reason to drop them from the label. Their next album could sell millions, as yours will. I have already mentioned to Sav and Joe, that promotion is already underway for the release of this album. Pressing will began in four weeks, with distribution to the radio station in two and too stores in three.”

“Four weeks.” Phil said doubtfully.

“He has every confidence that we will be finished.” Joe quoted him.

“Then you know nothing about our pass attempts in trying to release our record on time.” Rick informed him.

“That is the past Mr. Allen. As I understand it, you only have four more tracks to put down?”

“Yeah, but we have been know to completely scarp everything and start over or take two months on those four that are left.” Rick told him.

“Once again, I have every confidence in you to finish ahead of the pressing date. I’m not the one that will be disappointed if the album is not on the selves at the scheduled date of arrival, your fans will be.”

“Getting back to another question.” Joe looked at him across the table. “You said that you aren’t gaining anything from the buy out?”

“That is correct.” Nick replied.

“What about Sav? Isn’t this another way of keeping him close to you?”

Nick’s face remained expressionless. “No, Mr. Elliott, it is not.”

Joe kept his gaze on Nick. “You bought out the companies because of Sav. You will not admit that, but you did.”

“Anybody could have bought them out Joe.” Sav shot back.

“Nick isn’t anybody. He is an obsessive, abusive, controlling, manipulating asshole. He will not admit he did this to control your life even more.”

Nick cracked a smug smile as Joe continued to stare at him.

“You forgot handsome.” Vivian quipped, trying to break the tension in the room.

Nick picked up his glass, taking a sip before finally looking away from Joe. “Any more questions gentlemen?”

“We need time to discuss this in private, Nick.” Sav told him softly.

“Of course. I would like conformation on the new agreement tonight before we retire.”

“That’s not a lot of time.” Phil said.

“The smug son-of-a-bitch has us right where he wants us Phil or haven’t you noticed?” Joe said glaring at Nick again. “What choice do we have? Sign these, find another management or go out on our own. I personal don’t have the money for that.”

“Well, I’ll leave you too discuss this together.” Nick said and rose from the table. “Robert join me in the Library.” 

Once Nick and Robert had left the room, Vivian spoke up first. “Can you believe this?”

Joe looked over at Sav. “Did you know any thing about this?”

“No, nothing.” He replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Oh come on,” Joe said angrily. “He must have given you hints or something.”

“He didn’t say anything to me Joe. Nothing, no letter, no papers laying around for me to see, nothing. Several hours ago was the first time he mentioned it.”

“Can’t you sense him, read his mind or something like that?” Phil asked.

“I keep him block out most of the time. He’s in my life enough already, I don’t want him invading my mind no more than I have too.” Sav told them.

Rick read more of the contract, then said, “It’s not a bad offer.”

Vivian was nodding his head, as he too looked closer at the contract, “I agree.”

“If we sign these contracts, Nick will be in our lives for a long time.” Joe tried to reason with them. “I personally don’t want him to be in mine.”

“Well, were kind of stuck there anyway right. Considering his relationship with Sav, even if we didn’t sign and went to another label, he would still be there. He would just follow him.” Rick commented.

“That’s what I was thinking.” Joe said flipping through the contract.

“Thanks guys.” Sav said angrily. He shoved his contract towards Joe and pushed his chair back nosily and was about to leave the room when Joe stopped him.

“That’s not what we meant Sav.”

“That’s exactly what you meant, as long as I’m with this band, Nick will be too.”

“Then get rid of him.” Joe exclaimed.

“How am I supposed to do that, everything I’ve tried has failed.”

“Tell him to leave.” Rick put in.

“I have many times, and that didn’t work either. You do what you have to Joe.”

“What are you talking about Sav?” Joe asked.

“I quit, it’s that simple.” He told them and went to leave the room.

“How many more times are you going to threaten to quit?” Joe loudly called after him.

“None, this is the last time.” Sav yelled over his shoulder.

“Sav wait a minute!” Joe yelled. “Damnit, why does he keep doing that?”

“You know that’s what it sounded like to me.” Phil began, looking around at the others. “You’re right, Nick will always be here as long as Sav is. But do you really want him to leave? Nick doesn’t seem to be as bad as he was a year ago, some where, some how he changed.”

“I don’t know where you got that idea from Phil, but he hasn’t changed, just knows how to hide it. This falls into the game that Sav told us about. Nick knows that he will never leave the band and this is his way of staying close to him. What our parts are, I haven’t figured that out yet.”

“Why we haven’t forced him out before this is beyond me.” Rick commented.

“It’s called brotherly love.” Phil said chuckling.

“As long as that brotherly love stays in Sav’s bed, I’ll sign.” Vivian chuckled.

“So will I.” Rick followed Vivian in signing their contract.

“What about it Joe?” Phil said looking at him. “You always told us and everyone, that it was always about the music and not one person.”

“I know what I said Phil. It’s just that if we sign these papers, Nick will always be in the back ground, just waiting for the opportunity to…”

“To do what?” Vivian asked.

“I don’t know.” Joe exaggerated and threw up his hands.

“I like what Nick said earlier about your sparing matches, they are fun to watch and listen too.” Phil smiled.

Joe picked up his pen and turned to the pages he had to sign. “I guess there will a lot more of those in the future.” And with a flourish, he signed the last page. “I love this band and you guys to much to let a controlling, arrogant asshole such as Nick stand in the way.”

Phil picked up Sav’s contract and handed it to Joe. “Now go convince him we want him to stay.”

“Why me?” Joe exclaimed.

“Because he will listen to you.” Phil told him with a cheeky grin.

“Our friendship is still on shaky ground.” Joe told them.

“Then find some glue on your way.”

“Funny Viv.” Joe smiled and snatched the papers from Phil.

The only place that Joe could think of to look for Sav was the balcony off his bedroom. Sure enough, that’s where he was, sipping his blood wine and staring off in the distance. Joe boldly walked out and shoved the papers and pen in his face.

“Sign it.”

Sav looked up at him, then back out at the fields. “Why?” He replied softly.

“We want you to stay and if you took what Rick and I said wrong then th…”

“You don’t want me in your life, Joe, remember.” Sav shot back. “Or Nick.”

“Then I’ll just have to get over him being there, won’t I.”

“What about…”

“We never wanted you to leave in the first place, you’re the one that kept doing that.”

Sav whipped his head around to stare up at him, “Give me one good reason why I should.”

“Because you want to, because you love the music and you love us.” Joe said.

“That’s three.” Sav hissed.

“Sign the damn papers.” Joe said and dropped them in his lap.

Picking up the pen, he hesitated.

“What do I need to do, hit you in the head?” Joe asked.

Sav tilted is head enough to stare back up at him, then smiled, “Kiss me.”

Before Sav could turn his head, Joe grabbed each side of his face with his hand and bent down, kissing him full on the lips. Sav was completely caught of guard by his action.

Pulling away, Joe pointed at the papers, “Sign.”

“Can I have another kiss first, maybe with a little ton…” Sav asked him smiling again.

“No, now sign the papers.” Joe told him firmly.

Sav quickly flipped through the contract and signed on the dotted lines and handed them back to Joe. “Happy.”

“I hate your mood swings.”

Joe took the papers and smiled at him. “With some tongue Sav, can’t you be a little more original.”

“Sure, let me take you to bed and I can be very original.”

Joe laughed at him. “I’ll see you in the studio tomorrow night.”

With that Joe left him to sit alone. _'_ _There may be hope in that direction after all.'_ Sav thought to himself.

Joe went downstairs and met everyone back in the dinning room. Nick and Robert had rejoined them. Joe slid the contract down to Nick. “It’s signed.” Was all he said and went back out of the room.

Nick was surprised at the connection he still had with Sav, even after the last episode they had. “Well gentlemen, it’s been a long night and I look forward to a better future for each and every one of you.” Handing the contracts to Robert, he waited for the others to leave the dining room, heading off in other parts of the mansion. Nick walked Robert to the door and bid him a good night, telling each other that they would see one another next week at the Ball.


	65. Chapter 65

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt65)

“Damnit!” Sav yelled to no one. He was in the studio alone late one evening and nothing was going the way it should. The sound from the speakers kept faded in and out, he couldn’t find the tracks for Rick’s drums for one song. The art work for the album cover hadn’t even been decided on. He had accidentally spilled his drink on one of the tapes and now it had to be redone. They were scheduled for a press conference in two days about the album. The night had not gone seamlessly at all.

To make the situation even worse, Joe was pissed because the movers with their equipment dropped one of the amps, now it wasn’t working. They were two days late in delivering it and they hadn’t had a chance to practice together yet.

Joe ranted about it for hours, even after Nick gave him the money to buy another one. He almost threw it back in his face, but Phil took the money and dragged Joe from the room, leaving shortly after for town and order a new one.

“Problems.” Nick said as he strolled into the room.

“You don’t know the half of it.” Sav told him angrily.

“Maybe you should take a break.” Nick calmly told him as he stepped closer to him.

“I don’t have time for a break.” Sav grumbled. “One of the tapes is destroyed because I spilled my drink on it. I can’t find the tracks for this one and you should have never said that it would be finished in four weeks. Now we’re under a lot of pressure to finish it. We’re going to sound like crap this weekend at the ball, because we haven’t had the chance to…” His voice trailed off as Nick began to message his shoulders, working out the tension he felt there.

“It’ll work out, every one will be to drunk to notice.”

“Then why should we play?” Sav asked rolling his neck against Nick’s soothing fingers.

“Because your tour begins in three months.” Nick whispered in his ear.

Sav spun around to look at him. “Three months.”

“Yes, right here in the house for a small group of fans.”

“We won’t be ready in three months.”

“Are you doubting yourself?” Nick asked.

“No.” Sav answered.

“Then you have nothing to worry about.” Nick replied and traced his lips with his thumb. Sav noticed the desire creep into his eyes.

“Not now.” He mumbled, turning away from him. Nick pulled him back around.

“It’ll help you relax.”

“No it…” Sav started. Nick cut his words off when he covered his mouth with his and pushed him back against the console. 

Pulling away Nick meet his eyes. “I enjoyed the other night, and ache to have you again.”

“But I need to….”

Nick placed his fingers over his lips to quiet him. He leaned forward to kiss him again. Ripping the buttons from his shirt in his desperation for the need to touch him. Leaning forward, he trailed his tongue down Sav’s neck to nip at the exposed vein. 

Sav grabbed his hair roughly and pulled him away. “I don’t have tim…” 

Nick quickly covered his mouth again. He unfastened his pants and dove his hand inside. Crushing his mouth brutally, Nick pushed his pants over his hips and continued his attention with his hand. Sav growled deep in his throat when Nick wouldn’t leave him alone.

Ripping Nick’s own shirt off, Sav dug his fingers in his back and pulled him closer. His tongue shot into his mouth as Nick pushed him onto the console and once again devoured his neck. Without warning, Sav’s fangs exploded into his mouth. He leaned back to prop himself up with his arms as Nick went lower on his chest, teasing his nipples as he went. Sav moved his hips against Nick’s hand as his motion quickened, he moaned in pleasure watching going down his stomach.

“Sav this was….” Joe stopped in his tracks upon entering the studio, being confronted by the two men before him, heavily engrossed in each other. He dropped the box he had been holding and watched them a moment before he turned to leave the room. He passed Phil on the way. “I wouldn’t go in there.” He said flatly and kept going. 

Phil watched him leave, then looked down the hall toward the studio. Hearing the faint male voices, that didn’t resemble talking, the unmistakable moan of pleasure, clued Phil in to what was happening inside that room. Changing his mind fast, he went in search of Vivian.

Neither one acknowledged Joe’s presence, too caught up in what they were doing. Nick teased the tip with his tongue and Sav almost jumped off the console at the feeling. He trust his hips up as Nick took him in his mouth. Sav’s sharp intake of breath told Nick that this is what he wanted.

Watching him go back down on him Sav reached up to grip his hair to urge him to go faster. His body tensed as Nick brought him closer to what he sought, pulling Nicks arm up he bit into his wrist. Sav thrust his hips forward several times and withdrew his fangs from Nicks wrist, then slumped back against the console on his elbows.

Nick stood up, leaning over him, he softly kissed his throat before he sank his teeth in, taking just enough to temporarily satisfy him. Taking Sav’s mouth again, Nick deepened the kiss, to express his desire and feelings for him. Pulling back, he watched with delight as Sav’s tongue snaked out to lick his lips.

“We’ll continue this later.” Nick whispered holding his gold flaked eyes.

“Why not now?” Sav’s breath coming quickly, then twisted his fingers in Nick’s shirt front.

Nick smiled at him as he fixed his pants, “You have work to do.”

Sav sighed heavily, then dropped his hands down to the soundboard.

“I’ll be going out for a while.” Nick told him. “Upon my return, perhaps a relaxing soak in the hot tub.”

“You get to have all the fun.”

“The fun will be when I get back.” Nick smiled and kissed him again. He backed up a few steps and tripped over the box on the floor. “Where did that come from?” 

Sav only shrugged as he went over to it and read the label. “It’s for me.”

“Well, I’ll leave you to open it.” Nick replied. “I have to go or I’ll be late.” Going through the kitchen on his way to the garage, he came across Joe sitting a the table going over his notes.

“Enjoy yourself Nick?” 

Nick stopped to look at him. “Yes Mr. Elliott, I did. It was delightful for both of us. Quite dreadful you chose not to take him up on his offer or continue in the direction that your relationship was going.”

“Dreadful,” Joe slyly smiled at his choice of words. “For you or me?”

Nick smiled, then winked, “For you of course.”

“We almost have before, you know.”

“I’m well aware of that night Mr. Elliott, but you haven’t had him the way I have.” Nick waved off his brooding to make his way across the kitchen. “Well, I must be going.”

Joe sighed heavily and returned to the studio to find Sav sitting there staring off into space. His shirt was still unbuttoned and from what Joe could tell, some were missing. Joe called him twice before he went over to touch his shoulder, causing him to jump. “What is it?”

Looking up at Joe, Sav bolted to his feet to grab the box. “Oh…it’s …it’s nothing.” Taking the box he left the room.

Joe frowned at his behavior, he would have to ask him about it later. Picking up the ruined track, he made a face when he saw the blood on his fingers and tossed it in the trash.

“I spilled my drink on it.” Sav told him as he came back in.

“We’ll just have to redo it then, shouldn’t take long.” Joe started. “I came in earlier...you were busy...with Nick.”

Sav’s hands hesitated at what they were was doing and quickly glanced at him, then just as quickly, turned away. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“I dropped the box on the floor. I’m surprised you didn’t hear it, must have been to occupied with Nick.”

Sav didn’t reply to his comment.

“The studio is not the place for that. You should take it to your room.” 

“I don’t want to argue Joe.” Sav shot back.

“Who’s arguing? I’m just making a statement.” Joe’s shoulders shot up, voice raised a little.

“From the tone in your voice, it does.”

“I only said, the studio in not the place for...where everyone or anyone can walk in and see you.”

“Are you embarrassed by my relationship with Nick?”

Joe looked at him moment. “What you and Nick do is none of my concern, just not in here.”

Sav studied him for a moment, noticing all the familiar movements in his body, “You’re jealous.”

“I am not!” Joe shot back, then busied himself with the knobs.

Before Sav could reply, Phil came in, taking one look at them, he stopped. “I need a knife to cut the thickness in here.”

Nether one acknowledged him being there.

“We should redo the one you messed up Sav.” Joe evenly said.

“I already started on it.”

“You did. I didn’t think you had time too, considering your activities with Nick earlier.”

Sav scanned several labels looking for the ones on the ruined tape and tried to ignore Joe.

“Did you spill it before, during or after?” Joe asked.

“Before.” Sav replied.

“I’m surprised, at the rate you two were going at it, a bomb could have gone off and you wouldn’t have noticed.”

“Give it a rest Joe.” Sav said quietly.

“Why?”

“Because I’m tried of your condescending tone of late.”

“You’re the one that put it out front for everyone to see or criticize.” Joe replied lowly.

Sav slammed his fist down on the console and stood up quickly to face Joe. “What’s the matter with you? You come in here and see something you want to do, but are afraid to try again.”

The jealous anger that he held inside after walking in on them, finally spilled over, “This is not about me!” Joe yelled.

“Then what is it about?”

Joe didn’t have an answer for him.

“I know what it is, but you don’t want to admit it. It’s jealousy, you want the same thing Nick has with me.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Joe shot back.

“He’s jealous Phil!” Sav laughed and turned to him. “I can take you upstairs and make you forget about your jealousy and give you what you want.”

“So soon after Nick did, no thanks.”

“Didn’t bother you before when it was three of them that night in the shower.” Sav reminded him.

“I bet I didn’t even come close in comparison with them.”

Sav glared at him, his anger quickly rising. Phil just stood to the side to wait for them to finish, knowing not to say anything, it would only get him yelled at.

“Maybe you should seek out that kind of satisfaction before you come crawling to me.” Joe said coldly.

“I didn’t come crawl…” Something snapped inside of Sav. He rushed forward, pinning Joe to the opposite wall before he could prepare himself, Sav’s amber eyes glowing back at him. “You want to hear satisfaction…being chained in the middle of a room while three men brutally beat and fuck you senseless for three days. Make you kill two women for their satisfaction so they can get off on it. I didn’t have any control over anything they did.”

Joe glared at him. “Must not have been to brutal. After all, you refuse to put an end to what ever Nick does to you. So you must enjoy the way he treats you.”

“Go to hell Joe!” Sav hissed between clenched teeth. With a final shove, he stormed from the room.

Joe could only watch him as he pulled himself together.

“What started that?” Phil asked.

“My big mouth.” Joe replied and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Why don’t you just sleep with him Joe and get it over with.”

Joe shot a warning glance at him and Phil made no other comment about it.

Going into the kitchen, Sav headed straight for the cabinet where the blood wine was held.

“Hey Sav.” Vivian said from the table.

“Shut up, Vivian.” Sav growled.

He grabbed a bottle and pulled out the cork. Upended it and drank several large swallows. Lowering it, he glanced at the bottle, seconds later, he hurled it at the door leading to the back porch, it shattered the glass on the French doors.

“That was intelligent.” Vivian mumbled looking at the mess it made.

Sav shot him a warning glance, eyes blazing amber from anger, he gripped the edge of the counter to hold himself there.

“Uh…” Vivian started. “Just stay on your side of the room, OK.”

“This has nothing to do with you Vivian.” Sav grumbled deeply.

“Good…glad to hear it.”

Sav went to leave and stopped, looking at the mess on the floor and the broken glass in the doors. Crunching over the glass as he stepped forward, he swung the door open and left. Phil came in just as he left and glanced around.

“I didn’t do that.” Vivian said to him. “Sav came in here, took a long drink from his bottle and threw it at the door. Needless to say, he is very pissed about something.”

“They were arguing again.” Phil told him.

“So what else is new.” Vivian shrugged it off. “I guess that means session is canceled for tonight?”

“Yeah I guess so.” Phil stated flatly.

“Well, I’ll have to find something else to do.”

“Yeah same here. Joe is not in the mood for any thing right now.”

“I’ll be in my room watching TV then, I guess.” Vivian said and got up, then cleared his dishes from the table. “I’m going to watch a movie if you want to join me.”

Phil rubbed his face with his hand, thinking he should talk to Joe first, then maybe Sav. But what good would it do? They probably wouldn’t talk to him anyway. At least he could try, maybe tomorrow when both of them had settled down. Turning to Vivian, Phil jerked his head in the direction of the stairs, “Yeah sure.”

***

Sav found himself standing in front of the stables hours later. He had walked around the grounds blowing off steam after his argument with Joe. The stress of the past couple of weeks was getting to him and he needed some kind of distraction. Walking around the grounds had helped to some degree, but he still felt frustrated towards the damaged relationship with Joe and he didn’t know if it would ever be the same between them.

Finally deciding to go in, Sav was greeted by several soft nickers from the horses. He went down to Molly’s stall and she came forward, pushing her head towards him. Sav reached out tentatively and scratched her muzzle, Molly nuzzled his hand looking for something to eat. 

“Sorry girl, I didn’t bring anything.” Sav whispered. Molly was content as Sav continued to stroke her velvety nose and around her ears. She nibbled on his fingers, he laughed when she did the same thing to his hair.

“Yuk, horse slobber in my hair.”

“Oh Mr. Savage. I didn’t realize you were here.” Arthur said as he came in.

“Evening Arthur.” Sav turned to him with a smile.

Arthur couldn’t recall the last time the young man before him smiled. If he did, it wasn’t in his presents. “I would offer to saddle her for you, but it’s early morning and the sun will be up soon.”

“Oh that’s quiet alright. I didn’t want to ride anyway.” Sav replied softly and continued to stroke her neck.

“She like’s you.” Arthur commented after a few minutes passed watching Sav gently stroke the warm animal.

“You think so. She’s about the only one that does.” Sav replied, his features sobered slightly.

“You know what they say about talking to some one outside the group, usually helps.”

Sav glanced up at him and his hand slowed on Molly’s neck.

“I’ve found in my years of experience just to be here when someone wants to talk out their troubles. I’m a good at lessening to other people, because I don’t chose sides.”

When Sav didn’t respond he went on. “Some folks even talk to the horses about their troubles. They don’t judge anyone for what they are or what they do, to make them so angry that they can’t see the truth for what it really is.”

“And you think you know what my troubles are?” Sav said softly.

“I know it has to do with one certain young man.”

Sav quickly glanced at him.

“Being angry at everyone around you, usually results in a negative out-come. You must be rid of the anger before you can move forward.”

“Nick some times brings out the worst in me.”

“And Mr. Elliott brings out the best.” Arthur reminded him.

After a few minutes of silence again, Arthur reached around and grabbed a lead rope, he snapped it into Molly’s halter. “Come, she wants to be let into the fields for her morning run.” He handed the lead to Sav and went over to another stall to bring out Cindy. Walking quietly beside him, Sav lead Molly to the field and unhooked the lead rope once Arthur opened the gate. He propped himself on the fence and watched them ran full tilt down the meadow.

“Must be nice to have no worries.” Sav commented.

“Oh I don’t know about that.” Arthur replied.

Molly came to a skidded halt in front of Sav. He reached out to touch her and she quickly ducked out of his reach and took off after Cindy.

“Teaser.” Sav chuckled.

“You best be going Mr. Savage, the day brightens and it’s not safe for you.”

Sav glanced up at the sky and sighted deeply.

“If you are ever in need of someone just to listen, you know where I am.”

“Thanks Arthur, I’ll remember that.” Sav replied. He turned and quickly strode toward the house. 

Arthur watched him go and Molly came up to him to nuzzle his hand. “That is one troubled young man Molly.” He said to the horse. She nickered in reply.

When Sav arrived at the house, he didn’t want to go through the kitchen, risking a chance meeting with Joe as he got up for the day. He flew up to his balcony instead. He stood there long moments, watching the sun brighten the sky more, when he felt Nick put his arms around his waist. 

Pulling him close, he moved his hair aside with his chin. Nick lightly kissed his neck. “I’ve been waiting for you, where have you been?”

“Down at the stables, talking to Arthur and visiting with Molly.”

“Talking about what?” Nick whispered.

“Nothing really, he did most of it. Put Molly in the field. Arthur said she likes me and he thought it was funny.”

“Who wouldn’t like you?” Nick asked propping his chin on Sav’s shoulder to look down at the field where Molly was still looping down the pasture, kicking up her heels. “We must go in.” Nick whispered again. “I brought a present for you.”

Sav turned in his arms to look at him. Taking his hand, Nick pulled him in the room and closed the door against the sun.

“I’m tried Nick, it’s been a long night.” Sav told him.

Candles lit the room, pulling him closer to the bed, Sav noticed a woman laying there completely nude, seductively staring at him. Nick came up behind him again and ran his hands across his chest.

“I brought her for you.” Nick kept his own voice low. “She’ll satisfy you in every way and she’s very good, I made sure of that.”

“You’ve had her?”

“Yes, her taste is like no other.”

She rose from the bed, crawling over the soft mattress toward them. The candles glistened off her raven hair and cream-colored skin, giving her an exotic look. Nick had already unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it out of his pants when she reached them. Her deep brown eyes never leaving Sav’s, she lightly touched his chest, the warmth of her hand and the smell of her blood was sweet. Nick pulled his shirt from his shoulders and ran his tongue along them, as she leaned in closer to kiss Sav. 

Nick helped him out of his jeans and pressed his own body against his back. His hands trailing down Sav’s legs and back up to rub his rigged shaft. Sav wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, kissing her deeply. Nick eased his fangs in his neck and Sav trembled at the light suction. Nick moved back a little as she wrapped her legs around Sav, arching her back, it gave him better access to her breast and throat.

Nick backed away into the shadows as Sav gently laid her on the bed. Moving further up he settled between her legs and eased into her warm folds, he sighed with pleasure at the feel of her around him.

A rhythmic motion set in between them as Sav brought her over the edge several times before he too had to find release for himself. He sank his fangs in her neck to drink the red liquid, yes, she did taste different, but they all did. There was only one mortal with a ‘taste like no other’ and that was Joe.

Sav’s thoughts were interrupted as Nick quickly pushed himself into him, before he pulled out of her. Ramming in deep, fast and hard, Nick quickly found his own release just by watching the couple on the bed. Reaching up, he tangled his fingers into Sav’s hair, pulling him up and against his chest. Nick racked his fangs across Sav’s throat, then eased them in the cool flesh to take what he needed.

Sav released a breathy moan, then turned his head in time to catch Nick’s lips with his own. Releasing him, Nick lay on the bed next to her. Sav rolled off to the other side of her, breathing heavily as he stared up at the ceiling.

“She was sweet was she not?” Nick asked after a few minutes.

“She’s dead.” Sav whispered.

Nick propped himself on his elbow to look down at her lifeless eyes. Moving quickly, he shoved her limp body off the bed and moved into her place, then started tracing his fingers over Sav’s chest and sighed, “Oh well...never mind.”

“I took to much.” Sav replied.

“It matters not.” Nick turned his head to look at him. “Don’t worry yourself about such trivial things, it happens. It’s what we do on occasion. I myself have done it many times.”

Sav looked at him, drawing his brows together in a frown, “You can be so cold sometimes.” Turning on his side away from him, Sav trained his eyes on the sun that filtered through the deeply tinted windows. “Does it get any easier?”

“Yes. After awhile you don’t even think about it. Just the taste of them as their life’s blood cascades across your tongue, to fulfill the ever burning desire for human blood.”

Sav pulled in a deep breath and let it out slowly, then closed his eyes. Nick settled next to him, pulling him into his arms. They both fell into the sleep of the dead tangled around each other.


	66. Chapter 66

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt66)

The following evening everyone was in the enormous ballroom trying to rehearse. As with the previous year, nothing was going as planned. Sav’s bass equipment wasn’t working properly. Several times he went over to kick it and grumbled under his breath. Joe was having problems hitting some of the high notes in Photograph, to the point where he tossed the song all together. One of the skins on Ricks drum cracked and had to be replaced. Vivian and Phil luckily didn’t have any issues with their equipment. Phil closely observed Joe and Sav, their body language toward each other, the angered stares and glances were very evident. Even the tone in their voice, whenever they would say something to each other, screamed of the pending argument.

After finishing one song, Sav commented, “That sounded like crap.”

Phil swiveled on his stool in his direction, “It sounds fine to me.”

“For something we’ve been playing for fifteen years, it didn’t.”

“Don’t forget about his superior hearing, Phil.” Joe smirked. “He’s probably the only one that thinks it sucked.”

“I’m sure it will sound better the next time gentlemen.” Nick said from the back of the room where he was flipping through some papers dealing with the last minute details for the ball. “So try it again...relax this time. You are all playing like robots.”

“Keep your opinions to yourself, Nick.” Joe shouted.

“If you want everyone laughing at you at the ball, then so be it.”

“If we sound like crap Nick, it’s because of you.” Joe shot back.

“Why do you say that Mr. Elliott?” Nick’s eyes remained on the papers.

“We would be in the middle of our tour if you hadn’t interfered with our lives. Instead, we sat around doing nothing, waiting on Sav to come back.”

“What ever do you mean?”

“You know what I mean. I don’t have to spell it out.” Joe replied heatedly.

“You are the one that chose to wait on Rick. I didn’t make that decision for you.”

“The hell you didn’t! You are the one that had him…!” Joe yelled.

“Knock it off, Joe.” Sav said lowly.

Phil rolled his eyes, propping his elbow on the top of his guitar, then dropped his chin down to wait. He knew they wouldn’t get any further today with rehearsal, so he sat back and listened to them.

“Well it’s true and you’re just as much at fault as he is!” Joe loudly said, throwing his arm out to point at Nick.

Not feeling the need to yell just yet, Sav kept his voice in check, “No, I’m not.”

“You’re the one that keep running off every time the need struck you!”

“I did that so I wouldn’t kill any of you or have you suddenly forgotten what I am.”

The veins in Joe’s temples bugled out the angrier he got, “How can I? You remind me of it every day!”

Vivian picked at his fingernails, these little matches between them were becoming a commonplace thing of late. Nobody paid any attention to them any more, just waited them out to finish. Nick continued to flip through his papers. Rick tightened screws on his drum kit, then started playing a low thump in time with the raised voices. Phil spun on his seat, a smile playing across his mouth.

“What’s gotten into you lately, Joe.”

“You have!” He shot back.

Sav snorted, “Oh come on. What I have ever done to you?”

“I thought you had a prefect memory, Sav.”

“He must have left it in his room last night.” Vivian chuckled.

“Shut up Vivian!” Joe and Sav shouted at the same time.

Phil almost burst out laughing at the comical expression on his face.

“Where do you want me to start?” Joe sarcastically spit out.

“Would it matter? You blame me for every thing that has happened for the past couple years, because of the choice I made to become what I am. You want to know something else Joe? I would do it all over again and not give it a second thought.”

Joe angrily glared at him, “From what I hear in your room every night, I wouldn’t either.”

“Oh I get it,” Sav replied on a breathy laugh. “This is about you for once and not me. I know what you need Joe, to get laid.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Joe shot back.

“Don’t I! You’re the one that listens every night.”

“You guys can wake the dead with the noise you make.”

Phil smiled and turned the volume down on his guitar, lightly plucking the string to sound like the Twilight Zone music. Vivian and Rick stifled their laughter.

“We are dead, Joe.” Sav replied flatly.

“Could have fooled me.”

“Just as dead as that woman from last night. She was great, just your type. To bad you didn’t have her the way I did, her blood was very sweet and exotic.”

Joe stared at him a moment, then said, “I should report your fucking ass to the police for murder.”

“Go ahead Joe, report me.” Sav nonchalantly shrugged his shoulder. “I don’t think the police will believe you when you tell them a vampire has been killing people. They would recommend checking into a mental hospital.”

“If I’m going crazy, its because of you.”

“Don’t blame it on me. Your inability to go after what you want and to afraid, is what is making you...unstable.”

Joe had enough of his taunts. He dropped his guitar and bolted off his stool toward Sav, hitting him head on. Sav had anticipated his move and was off his stool when Joe collided with him, but it still sent them both backwards, right into Vivian, who was caught off guard by their fast movements. His hands went to grab Sav as he went by to keep him from falling, but the momentum of Joe’s charge sent them by him. Vivian’s chair toppled over, sending him and his chair over the small raised platform that sat two feet off the ballroom floor. Sav’s feet caught on Vivian’s legs as he fell, causing him to loose his balance as well. All three men went crashing to the floor.

Joe landed on top of Sav and got in a good punch to his face, before Sav recovered from banging his head on the hardwood floor. Turning his head back to glare at Joe, his eyes were a feral red. He caught Joe’s fist as it came down again and tossed him aside with one hard jerk. Rolling over, he jumped to his feet to rush Joe just as he got up. Sav slammed into him and flew to the wall, he had Joe pinned fifteen feet above the floor, before anyone could blink.

“What are you going to do now Joe?” Sav said between clenched teeth.

Once Joe was able to suck in his breath after hitting the wall, he glanced down at the floor and back at Sav. Gathering himself, he swung his fist up. Catching it in mid air, Sav slammed it into the wall with such force, Joe thought it had broken.

“Go ahead, try the other one. You might find yourself crashing to the floor.”

Joe flinched when the grip on his wrist tightened. Sav saw the flash of fear in his eyes.

“Give in to your fear, it makes the blood taste better.”

Despite the throbbing in his head, Joe was very aware of Sav’s hard body pressing him snugly against the wall. He found his voice and whispered harshly, “You wouldn’t.”

Pulling in a slow steady breath through his nose, Sav used his free hand, fingers pushing gently against Joe’s jaw, to twist his head aside. Snapping his eyes to the pulsing vein and felt Joe tense more. “Intoxicating...desirable...your blood.” Sav whispered, showing his fully extended fangs.

“Richard, what are you doing?” Nick calmly said as he approached them. “Haven’t I taught you better manners than that. Don’t toy with your food.”

“I’m not toying with him, Nick.” He replied, his eyes never leaving Joe’s.

“Then take him and be done with it.” Nick huffed with a wave of his hand.

“Don’t you do it Sav!” Phil yelled, quickly running to stand below them, then jumping up to try and snag their feet.

Sav licked his lips to pull in his scent as he trailed his index finger softly down Joe’s throat, feeling the fast pulsing of his vein. Struggling with his inner self, Sav recognized the situation for what it was. He was about to take Joe’s life yet again, to try and bring him across. The fear in Joe’s eyes was evident, but there was also something else, something he didn’t understand. His grip eased on Joe’s wrist, but his body held him pinned to the wall above the floor, his soft blue eyes returned and he fangs disappeared.

“This will never be over between us.” He whispered. “Not until it is done and you belong to me.”

“Don’t I already belong to you, Sav?” Joe’s own voice a soft whisper.

“Not yet...not completely, but one day you will.” With that, Sav eased them to the floor. He released Joe and backed away from him. Regret crossed his face at having done this again, perhaps damaging his relationship further with Joe. Turning his back on him, Sav headed for the door, glancing quickly at Nick as he left.

Joe trembled all over as he made his way to a chair. Breathing a sigh of relieve as he sat down. Vivian and Rick busied themselves straightening up the mess.

Nick stalked over to him, his own anger seeping through, “Why do you continue to deny what you want Mr. Elliott?”

Joe was rubbing his sore wrist when he glanced up at Nick. “I never wanted to be what you and Sav are...now...fear maybe.”

Nick rolled his eyes to the ceiling, then back at Joe, “Fear of what?”

“Change.” Joe replied softly.

“I have seen many changes in my long life. Some for the better and some for the worse. The change you fear is in yourself. You will not be that much different than you are now.”

“Sav is much different than he was before, Nick.”

“That’s because he has not completely accepted himself for what he is, what he is capable of. You know what you have to face before you cross over, then you have nothing to fear.”

Joe ran his fingers through his hair, trying to calm down more. “That...it...it’s what else Sav wants from me.”

Nick stood to his full height, just staring down at Joe and getting the meaning behind his words. Brushing it off, he left them and went in search of Sav. He found him in his usual place when he had things weighing heavily on his mind. Nick grabbed him to spin him around. “Why did you not take him so he could join us in eternal life.”

“He’s not ready.” Sav replied softly.

“You must bring him across before the change in him becomes to much to bare.”

“I know that.” Sav hissed, then turned away from him.

Nick spun him around again, “You must bring him across soon or I will.”

Not waiting for a response, Nick took to the air and Sav watched him go. He sighed heavily and stared up at the stars. Sitting in his chair, he sipped at the blood wine, letting the hours slip by waiting on Joe to go to bed. Sav wanted to pay him a visit before he went to sleep. Completing his cross over, weighted heavily on his mind and he needed to let Joe know that.

He finally went to his room via the window. Joe wasn’t there yet and Sav settled in the darkest corner to wait. Joe came in around four a.m. and set about getting ready for bed. He took a quick shower and stood in front of the mirror with just a towel wrapped around him. Taking a few aspirin’s for his headache. Joe towel dried his hair, completely unaware of the predatory eyes that watched his every move.

It took every once of Sav’s strength to not go over to Joe and run his hands through his hair, to feel the softness of his skin. Sav shook his head to clear it of such thoughts. He had completely forgotten why he was in Joe’s room when he came out of the bathroom like that.

Pulling on his boxer and tee shirt, Joe climbed into bed to settle in. He took a deep relaxing breath and let it out slowly. Once Sav knew he was asleep from his steady, even breathing, he quietly slipped from his room and went back to his. Nick was waiting for him in bed.

Taking one look at him, Sav knew what he wanted. “Not tonight.”

“Is something wrong?” Nick asked him.

“No.” Came his soft reply.

Sav climbed in bed and Nick tried to pull him against him, but Sav moved away. Nick felt the sting of his rejections and almost demanded that he submit to him, but decided against it. Sav had shut him out and he couldn’t sense anything from him through their bond. He flopped down on the bed to stare at the ceiling until the sun was shinning brightly in the early morning sky.


	67. Chapter 67

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt67)

Joe, Phil, Rick, and Vivian filed into the room for the press conference and took their seats. There were perhaps a 25 journalist, reporters crammed into the small room to get any tidbit on the new album, tour dates and whatever else that will come from this interview. Nick stood in the back with his arms across his chest, surveying the crowd and the four men that sat behind the microphones. Joe saw someone stop beside him to whisper in Nicks ear and looked directly at Joe as he continued to listen to what was told to him.

 _‘_ _H_ _ow is it he could be here and not Sav? Why is he here anyway?'_ _’_ Joe thought to himself. Tearing his gaze away from Nick, he turned his attention to crowd before them.

“Well, should we get on with it then?” Joe smiled.

“Mr. Elliott.” A reporter held up her hand first. “Can you elaborate on the where abouts’ of Rick Savage?”

“I believe he is home sleeping.” Joe smirked.

“Why is that?”

“He’s been….ill the past several days.” Joe said looking at Nick.

“Does this have anything to do with his disappearance several years ago?” She continued quickly.

“Uh…no unlike us, he has put in more work on the album. He’s acting as head production, engineer, mixing the tracks, all aspects to put the record into shape for pressing and release.”

“Any more comments you would like to add about his disappearance?”

“No, just that he took a leave of absents.” Joe remarked.

“The allegation from previous reports are still being aired along with new ones about arguments and members threatening to leave the band?”

Joe looked around at the others and they all shrugged. “No one at this table has said anything about leaving.”

“Then perhaps it was Mr. Savage who expressed those threats?”

“If he were here, he could answer your statement himself.” Phil answered before Joe could.

“Sav has not expressed any indication about leaving the band.” Joe added.

“We have confirmed reports that place him in the Lexus Hotel months ago, stating that he was severally beaten, care to comment on that?”

“No.” Joe put simply.

Phil had noticed that Nick had moved closer to the front of the room and was standing a few feet from the platform where the table sat.

“Are you aware of Mr. Savage’s night life? Eye witnesses have seen him several times downtown on the The Strip, talking to the ladies there?” Mrs. Harrison calmly eyed Nick.

“I don’t know what the Strip is, so I can’t comment on that.” Joe told her and pointed to a different reporter.

“Are the rumors true that Rick Savage is no longer in the band and that is why he isn’t here today?”

“No.” Joe started, beginning to get agitated. “Do you have a question about the album or not?”

“Ladies and gentlemen please. We called this conference to talk about the upcoming release of the new album.” Nick told them. “So if you’ll keep your question pertaining to that, it would be greatly appreciated. Any more question on their private lives will be ignored.”

“Mr. de Brabant, can you comment about why you purchased the companies they work for?”

“That is a matter of public record. De Brabant Corporation released a statement about it months ago.” Nick informed her.

Mrs. Harrison once again cut off any other reporter, “So your involvement with Mr. Savage is unfounded?”

“My involvement is with the entire company.” Nick easily dodged her question.

“Mr. Elliott, in the statement released by Mr. de Brabant. It says that you will be playing at the Foundation Ball in a couple of days?” This came from a different reporter.

“It’s an unofficial kick off to the tour that starts here in about three months.”

“Mr. de Brabant, is it true that the members are staying at your home outside the city?”

“Yes, they are staying at my home, until the new studio’s are completed.”

“Then your involvement with the members is more than that of the other bands signed under the record label?”

“They were in need of a studio, so I offered them the one that is in my home.” Nick said.

Joe shot him a heated glare. “He didn’t offer anything.” He mumbled.

“Mr. de Brabant, is it true that you and Mr. Savage are lovers?” Mrs. Harrison wasn’t going to give in until she found the answers she was after.

“Ah, Mrs. Harrison, I believe that is a personal question. One that I will not comment on.” 

“You’re not denying it either?”

Nick hit her with a stern glare.

“You were seen in a rather intimate position, in a rather questionably establishment, some weeks ago?”

Nick took on his arrogant look, tucking his arms behind his back. “By whom and where is your proof?”

“I saw you both there myself and it looked to be more than just a friendly business arrangement.”

“Then tell me Mrs. Harrison, what were you doing in such a questionably establishment?”

Mrs. Harrison smirked, feeling in no way intimidated by Nick, “I was following you.”

“Then you must have had to much to drink Mrs. Harrison. Your eyes deceived you for what you saw.” Nick said in that uppity tone of his. With a slight nodded of his head, a man came forward and whispered in Mrs. Harrison ear and escorted her from the room. Most of the reporters took this as a sign not to ask any more questions on the matter.

The conference lasted another forty-five minutes, questions ranging from their past to the future of the band and company under new ownership, in which Nick answered for them.

On the ride back to the house Phil and Vivian were in an animated conversation about the movie they had watched last night. Joe stared at Nick as he leafed through a stack of correspondence from clients.

“Why are you staring at me Mr. Elliott?” He finally asked without looking up.

“Mr. Elliott is not here.” Joe replied in a mocking voice.

Nick looked up at him, then smiled. “Joe.”

“You could have tried harder to deny that you and Sav are lovers.”

“I have found that it is easier to not say anything and fuel the imagination.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.”

“What ever for?”

“She will print anything now.”

“Mrs. Harrison is smart, but not stupid. I’ve dealt with her in the past and she knows not to print anything that could jeopardize her career.”

“You threatened her?” Joe asked.

“Many years ago, when she found out I was a vampire.”

“What did you do?”

“Nothing.” Nick thoughtfully scratched his chin, “She has a notion that we exist for some reason and continues to pursue that belief.”

“I can’t imagine why.” Joe mumbled, then turned to stare out the window at the passing countryside, letting his mind wonder to the upcoming tour.

Nick chuckled at his comment and continued going through his papers.

“I have a question Nick,” Rick interjected. “You have been a detective, doctor, soldier, lord, whatever else we don’t know about. And managed to build a multi-billion dollar corporation. Where did you find the time to build your fortune?”

“Roughly eight hundred years to hone my skills of managing time, Mr. Allen. When I can’t sleep during the day, I deal with the corporation. I do have in my employ highly trusted people. They take care the majority of running a large corporation. Every week I get updates and stacks of paper like these to go over, to approve or rejected anything.”

“Sounds very tedious.”

Nick shrugged his shoulder, “Perhaps. Tedious can ease the time of a long life.”

Rick only smiled at him, not knowing where to take the conversation next.

*** 

Nick was the first one out of the limo when it stopped inside the garage. He headed directly to the studio where he sensed Sav would be.

“Hey how did it go?” Sav asked him, not even turning from his task, but knew who had walked in the door.

Nick grabbed his arm to spin him around. Before Sav could recover, Nick back handed him across the face, sending him spinning to the floor.

Sav turned to face him, rubbing his cheek. “What the hell was that for?”

“For you careless foolishness.” Nick jerked him to his feet. “You were seen last week dumping a body.”

“I didn’t kill any one.”

“Don’t lie!” Nick yelled and hit him again.

Sav wiped the blood from his lip, “So what! I’m not like you, I can’t control it every fucking time. I made sure to cover up...like I always do.”

“Covering up wasn’t the problem. Some one witnessed your behavior, behavior that could expose the Community, put us all in danger.”

“That’s bullshit.” Sav spat. “I was very careful, no one was around.”

“I read the reports, you obviously weren’t too careful. Luckily the police think it was just the ramblings of a drunk.” Nick stepped over to close and lock the door. “Perhaps if I taught you a harsh lesson, you won’t be so careless next time.”

“I wasn’t careless, the man was drunk, passed out on the ground.” Sav replied as Nick dragged him to his feet. “This isn’t about that woman,” He said angrily. “This is about you reminding me of your dominance over me.”

“How quickly you seem to forget that.” Nick hissed through his teeth.

Sav began to struggle, pulling at Nick’s hands that were tightly tangled in his shirt, “Let go of me!”

“You will submit.”

“No!” The word was out of his mouth before he could stop it.

Nick slammed him into the wall and ripped his shirt open, crushing his lips roughly. Sav clenched Nick’s lip between his teeth and bit him hard, then pushed him away, bolting towards the door. Nick grabbed his arm and swiftly knocking him to the floor to land on his stomach.

Straddling his waist, Nick he grabbed his wrists, yanking his arms above his head. “You will obey me or I will beat you within an inch of your life.”

“Do I have a choice?” Sav shot back.

“No.” Nick released him, springing to his feet. “Get up.”

Sav lay there a minute before he turned over to glare up at Nick.

When he didn’t move, Nick leaned over to grab his shirt, but Sav’s foot came up to kick him in the chest. Scrambled to his feet, Sav knocked him to the floor, then straddled him, then started punching him in the face, a small cut quickly appeared just below Nick’s right eyes.

“How does it feel, hurts doesn’t it?” Sav hit him again, his own anger had long since reached the boiling point.

Nick brought his leg up and hooked it around Sav’s chest, slammed him backwards onto the floor with such force, it knocked the wind from his lungs. Nick took the opportunity to tear Sav's jeans off and rid himself of his own clothes.

Sav was still slightly dazed when Nick roughly turned him and positioned himself behind him. He spit into his hand to rub it on his hardness and brutally forced himself in. Sav clenched his jaw tightly shut against the pain as he pushed deeper. Nick let out an animalistic growl at the tight fell of him. He grabbed Sav’s shoulder and pulled him back to meet his hard thrust, he didn’t let up as he pounded into him time and time again. 

Sav didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of hearing him yell from the pain, but the brutality of Nicks relentless drive got the better of him. His pleas for Nick to stop bounced around the soundproof room, landing on deaf ears as Nick plunged deeper and harder, in his efforts to have complete dominance over him.

Sav stopped fighting him so he would finish quicker, he dug his fingers into the carpet as Nick continued to ram deep. Reaching for him Nick grabbed his hair and pulled him up against his chest. In moments, he buried his fangs deep into Sav’s shoulder, causing him yell from the piercing pain. Drinking his fill, Nick withdrew his fangs to lick the last drops of blood away. Shoving him back to the floor, he pulled out and moved away from him. Sav collapsed with his face pressed in the carpet, breathing heavily.

“Get dressed.” Nick said softly as he gathered his clothes and tossed them over Sav's still body.

Sav pulled himself up, his whole body ached, his hands trembled as he pulled his jeans on and made his way to the couch, slumping down in the soft cushions. He swiped away the blood that had ran down into his eyes from the cut on is forehead. He flinched when his tongue touched the cut on his lip and he wiped the blood away with the back of his hand.

Nick watched him, he wasn’t sure if that was tears of pain he saw him brush away or blood from his cuts. “I didn’t wa…”

“Just go away Nick.” Sav softly whispered, not caring if he heard him or not.

Nick detected the trembling in his voice, unlocking the door to open it, Nick hesitated briefly to look at him again. He wanted to say something, but decided against it and left the room. 

Sav closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Nick leave. At first he thought that maybe he would do it again after he told him to go away.

He didn’t know how long he had been sitting there, when he felt a warm hand land on his knee. He jumped and his eyes flew open to see Joe kneeling in front of him. He brought up a warm wet washcloth and went to wipe the blood from his face, Sav jerked away from him.

“Why do you let him do this to you?” Joe asked softly.

No response.

Joe tried again to wipe the blood away and Sav didn’t move away this time. He noticed the tears as they slipped down his cheeks. Joe wiped them away with his thumb and continued to clean his face. Sav’s trembling ceased under his gentle touch, like it always did after these episodes with Nick.

Before Sav realized what he was doing he pushed himself froward, to pull Joe into his arms, burying his face in the croak of his neck. Joe hesitated briefly before his arms slid around him. Sav exhaled a deep breath, sending shivers through Joe as the coolness brushed across his neck. Sav lightly trailed his lips across the soft skin on his throat, then felt Joe start to pull away. Sav tightened his arms enough not to scare him, but keep him from moving away. Taking the front of his shirt between his teeth and pulling from the back with his hand, he it ripped the soft material with ease. Sav's mouth came down to lick the warm flesh, a soft moan escaped his throat.

“Sav w...what are you doing?” Joe whispered.

Brushing his ear lightly with his breath. “I want to give you something.” Sav leaned back and stared into his eyes. He brought his hand up to caress his lips. “Something I’ve never done before with you in the many times that I have taken you.”

“I don’t know, the last…” Joe started, but Sav cut him off.

“No, I won’t do that. I want to show you just a small taste of what it could be like.”

“I’m not….”

“Sshh….” Sav whispered, still watching Joe’s lips. “Let me do this for you.” His voice had moved into that low seductive tone as he came closer to him. Joe watched his tongue slip out and moisten his lips. His fingers grazed down his chin, then around to slid into his silky hair to pull him closer still. When Sav didn’t feel Joe pull away from him, he pressed his lips to his and probed them with his tongue to let him in. Joe opened his mouth for him and pushed his way forward with his tongue to gently stroke Sav's.

Their tongues danced together in a deep passionate kiss. Sav moved his hand inside Joe’s shirt to feel his hot flesh under his touch. The urgency between them increased and Sav moved down to suckle the pulsing vein. He groaned softly, wanting to take him quickly but held back, wanting Joe to enjoy the pleasure he was giving him. He pulled his shirt off and trailed his hand down his chest to the top of his jeans, to give them a gentle tug. The snap popped opened and the zipper went down. Joe quickly grabbed his hand to stop him. Sav crushed his lips again and moved his hand away to lay it on his thigh.

Phil came walking into the studio and stopped dead in his steps. It only took his eyes moments to register what was going on. He hunched his shoulders and quickly backed up, softly closing the door behind him. “About fucking time.” He whispered and ambled off somewhere else in the house.

They didn’t even notice Phil as he came in and quickly left. Without waiting any longer, Sav dove his hand inside Joe’s jeans and gripped him. His gentle caress made Joe increasingly hard, until he reached a full erection. Sav pushing his jeans further down to give him better access. Joe moaned with pleasure as the coolness of Sav’s hand enclosed him.

Sav growled against his neck. “You’re so fucking hard.” He pulled back and looked into Joe’s eyes, he saw the desire in their depths. He increased his movements on him and just before Joe closed his eyes he saw his fangs drop, the color in his eyes change to a deep golden color. Sav briefly dove is tongue into his partially opened mouth and quickly moved to his throat. Running his tongue along the pulsing vein as Joe thrust his hips forward to meet his strokes.

Joe tilted his head back. “mmmaahh.”

Sav scraped his fangs further down and found the best spot and gently eased them in. Joe’s hot, sweet blood burned like fire across his tongue, he sank them deeper and began to pull gently.

“Aaaah….fuck!” Joe yelled, his fingers dug into his thighs, leaning forward he bit into Sav’s shoulder drawing blood.

Sav had ceased his gentle pull on him, but his fangs remained buried in Joe’s neck. He could feel his throbbing cock and knew he was close. Gripping him tighter, he moved his hand slowly over him. Sav pushed his fangs a little deeper and sucked hard, seconds later Joe spiraled out of control as his orgasm slammed into him. He almost shoved him away from the intensity of it, but it held him frozen in place. Slowly removing his fangs to lick the blood away, savoring the last drops.

Joe reached down to grip his hand to stop his motion. “No….no more….I ca…” Joe tried to say.

Sav quickly covered his mouth and kissed him softly, their tongues danced together in an endless dance.

Joe pulled away first to lay his head on Sav’s shoulder, his haggard breath coming in slow deep lung full of air. His rapid heartbeat began to slow. Sav reached over to snatch up the washcloth, wiping Joe and himself clean. Keeping his eyes downcast, fearing what he might see in Joe’s eyes of what he did.

Joe had yet to move away from him, his hands remained on Sav’s thighs. “Can I ask you something?” His voice just above a whisper.

“Anything.”

“What did you just do to me?”

Sav finally met his eyes and saw no regret in them, only the dying fire of desire. He lips curved into a small smile. “That is one way vampires please each other in sex.”

“One way?” Joe voice hitched and his brows shot up. “What is another way?”

Sav looked at him through his bangs as he did up Joe’s pants.

“Oh.” He replied, slightly embarrassed. He finally moved away from him to lay flat out on the floor, his eyes closed and he rested his hand on his stomach. Sav leaned back on the couch to watch him a moment before he broke the silence between them.

“Now you understand one of the reasons I stay with Nick.”

“You don’t have to now.”

“What do you mean?”

“You just proved to me that you can do it without taking to much and br….”

Sighing heavy, Sav looked across the room, “I can’t.”

Joe raised his head look at him. “Why not?”

“Sex can get...goes to far some times...”

“Oh, I didn’t know.” Joe said and laid his head back down. Silence stretched between them again for a long time, Joe deep in thought about what Sav had showed him.

“Thank you.” Joe finally said.

“For what?”

“For sharing that with me.”

Sav smiled and closed his eyes.

“What are the other reasons you stay with him?”

Instead of answering him, Sav lay down on the couch, he threw his arm over his eyes to block out the light, just as a soft knock sounded on the door. 

Phil opened it slowly and peeked in. “Are you guys decent in there?” He called out.

“Yes.” They both answered.

Phil came in and noticed the satisfied look on Joe’s face. He could only wonder what happened in here between them. “Are we going to rehearse tonight?”

“Yeah, just let me take a nap first and we’ll get right on it.” Joe said groggily.

“Sure no problems. I’ll let the others know.” Phil turned to leave.

“Turn the light out will you Phil.” Sav asked him as he too drifted to sleep.

“Sure.” He flipped the switch on the wall and room grew dim. He closed the door and went in search of Rick and Vivian to let them know about later.

***

Later in the evening, Joe woke first and pulled himself from the floor. He looked over at Sav’s sleeping form on the couch. He had at some point flipped over on his stomach, arm draped over to the floor. Leaving him there, he went into the kitchen and poured him something to drink. Tracing his fingers over his neck, to find the marks that Sav had left were all but gone. Making up his mind he went in search of Nick, his anger already flaring at what he had done earlier. He found him in his study and without knocking, he burst through the door.

“Do come in Mr. Elliott.” Nick said without looking up from his papers.

“Why do you keep treating him like that?” Joe asked angrily.

“What I do with Rick is none of your concern.”

“The hell it isn’t!” Joe yelled.

Nick leaned back in his chair to glare at him. “Why all this concern for him all of a sudden? When just months ago, you wanted him out of your life.”

“I never meant those words and he knew it.” Joe shot back.

“You weren’t there to pick up the pieces after you muttered those words Mr. Elliott, I was. Of all the things I have done to him in the past, those few little words couldn’t compare to the hurt and pain I tasted in his blood from what you told him.”

“You’re lying.”

“Then explain to me why he tried to kill himself that same night.”

“To get away from you I presume.”

“You presume incorrectly Mr. Elliott.” Nick got up and went around the desk to face him. “There is nothing more in life that he wants more...that is to be with you. More so then he was tonight. He is willing to kill himself because you keep denying him that.”

Joe stared at him in disbelief. _'He knew we were together and didn’t try and stop us.'_ Joe thought. “I told him I wasn’t ready.”

“He wants to show you how wonderful life can be as one of us, enjoy it in a completely different way.”

“I’ve never seen him enjoy it, because all you bring to him is pain and misery.”

“Perhaps.”

“What does any of this have to do with what you did tonight?”

“Nothing. I’m only telling you of his wishes.” Nick told him.

“His words or yours?” Joe asked.

Nick looked at him a moment. “Well, I see this conversation is getting no where, so if you’ll excuse me Mr. Elliott, I have work to do.” With that, Nick turned away from him and returned to his black leather chair.

Joe stood there watching him.

“Is there any thing else you require Mr. Elliott?”

“No…I …uh….stop treating him like some object to beat and force, to satisfy your every whim, but with the respect he deserves.”

Joe turned abruptly and left Nick there to ponder his statement.

Nick leaned back in his chair. Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, he considered Joe’s words for a while and found no baring on what he said. Shrugging his shoulders indifferently, he went back to stack of papers on his desk.


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ridiculously L O N G  
> Enjoy

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt68)

The night of the Ball approached, there were perhaps a hundred people rushing around setting things up. Decorating the Ball Room, the entire house and grounds. Large and small flower arrangements of yellow roses, with white Daises graced all tables throughout the ballroom. The chandlers were cleaned and hung low from the ceiling. The bar was set up with every kind of Champaign and wine that was available, with a special stock from the wine cellar for the certain guest that will be attending. The serving table that was to hold the variety of food dishes stretched almost the entire length of one wall. Hot plates of silver that would hold the variety of heated dishes were spread along the table. Fruits of every kind and at the end, was the dessert table. The center piece was made of an ice sculpture in the shape of children playing. 

Nick sent back and entire tray of Champaign glass because of spots, he found a flower arrangement with a wilted rose and sent it back. He spoke briefly with Arthur about the grounds. And shortly before the guest were scheduled to arriving, he spoke to the waiters and waitresses. 

Checking the music selection one more time, he disappeared upstairs to dress. He showered and dressed in his usual black of the finest silk shirt and black jacket. He tossed his tie aside and left the first three buttons undone. Walking down the hall, he went by Sav’s door and backed up. Going into his room, Nick looked at him as he lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

“You should dress, the guest will be arriving soon. I want you by my side to greet them as they arrive.” His tone even and un-rushed.

Sav jumped from the bed to approach him. Smiling at him, he placed his hand on Nick’s chest to pushed him out of his room. His smile dropped as he slammed the door in Nick’s face.

Nick almost busted the door down to confront him about his behavior, but quickly changed his mind and went downstairs. Walking around the house to be sure that every one was in their places. Standing in the large foyer to greet the first guest to arrive. His temper flared a short time later when Sav joined him at the door.

“Where have you been?” Nick asked sharply.

“Getting dressed, like you told me.” Sav replied with a smile.

Nick took in his state of dress. Sav wore his old faded and torn jeans, unbuttoned at the top, black silk shirt that was unbuttoned for the most part, several necklaces and the black leather finger-less glove. He looked every part the rock star.

“I told you this is a formal affair and to dress appropriately.” 

“There is nothing wrong with what I’m wearing. It’s who I am...besides, saves me the trouble of changing later, for our forced playing. I hate tuxedos, they’re uncomfortable. Where is your tux?”

Nick was about to say something else when a couple of people entered, he introduced them to Sav and they went on their way to enjoy the party.

Joe and the others breezed into the room, making a comment about the way Sav was dressed. They all had a good laugh because everyone of them were dressed to be comfortable. Phil whistled under his breath as he took in the place and the throng people.

“I think we’re under dressed ladies.” Phil chuckled.

“No we’re not.” Vivian laughed. “They are over dressed.”

Laughing at his comment, Joe grabbed a glass of wine as the waiter passed by. “Alright, let’s mingle.”

Sav watched them from the door as they walked around the room having a good time from what he could see.

“Nicholas.” A woman’s voice softly called.

Nick scooped her up to embrace her. “Sophia, so good to see you again.” He smiled, then put her down.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, my dear brother. Once I learned you would be here, after your two year absences, I couldn’t stay away.” She hugged him again. “It’s been so long.”

“Yes it has, too long I might add.” Kissing her cheek. “Come, I want you to meet some one.” Taking her hand, Nick led her over to where Sav was standing. “Rick, this is my sister Sophia.”

Her breath caught in her throat at the handsome man before her. “I’ve heard many things about you. But Nick…” She turned to him. “You never told me how handsome he is.”

Nick smiled at her. “Indeed he is.”

Sav shot him heated glare. He was already uncomfortable the longer he stood there, greeting all the guest as they arrived. His irritation grew with every passing minute, with the game that Nick had placed on him that night and he let it show. “Gloating does not look good on you.”

“You must dance with me later.” Sophia asked him with a sugary smile.

“I don’t dance.” Sav replied sweetly, mimicking Sophia, but his was more sarcastic sweet.

“Of course you do!” Nick exclaimed.

“Shut up Nick.”

Sophia easily picked up on Sav’s changing mood, then she glanced at Nick. “You remind me of some one else I know.”

“I certainly hope not. I’m nothing like your _dear_ brother.” Sav sarcastically replied.

“Mind your tongue around the ladies, Rick.” Nick said sternly.

“Oh yeah, that’s right. You’ll just beat me for it later. Just like…when was it…three, four day ago…no, that not right...oh, yesterday, it doesn’t matter they seem to all run together anyway.” Sav waved off his ramblings, then turned back to Sophia. “He stalked right into the studio like the king himself and had his way with me, _forcefully_. His way of getting back at me for supposedly letting someone see me take a woman’s life for a blood lust that _he_ created.” His last few words were directed straight to Nick’s face.

“Enough of this.” Nick growled.

“Why, the truth hurts doesn’t it?” Sav glared at him.

“Are you always like this?” Sophia asked.

“No, must be the company I keep.” Sav could feel the heated anger boiling off Nick at his words.

“Nicholas this is grand, just grand.” Marcus shouted.

Sav visibly stiffened when he saw Marcus enter the room and clasped Nick’s hand in a hearty shake. The different change in him, didn’t go unnoticed by Sophia.

“Sophia, I had no idea you would be here.” Marcus said kissing both her cheeks.

“Hello Marcus.” She returned his smile.

Marcus caught sight of Sav. “Ah, young Rick, it is a pleasure to see you again.” He held out his hand in greeting, waiting for Sav to take it.

Sav looked at it and then back at him with veiled eyes.

“I see you still need some teaching in greeting your elders.” Marcus said.

Sav was suddenly very uncomfortably as Marcus raked his body with his eyes.

“This is boring.” He said, abruptly turning to walk away from them.

“Please forgive his behavior, he hasn’t been felling well lately.” Nick told them.

“Indeed,” Marcus popped his brow at him. “You must bring him by the house again Nick. We had such fun.” Marcus ambled into the room to see the other friends he hadn’t seen since the last Foundation Ball.

“Nicholas, you didn’t?” Sophia scolded him.

“We’ll talk about it later Sophia. More guest are arriving.”

“And we will and don’t try to avoid me either.” She left him and went over to where Sav was leaning against the wall sipping his drink.

Sav watched her approach him.

“I’m sorry for my brother’s behavior.” She said.

“Why should you be?” Sav told her. “Would you like a drink?”

“Yes, thank you. What ever you’re having.”

Sav went over to the bar and returned with two more drinks. She took hers, sipped it and coughed a little. “This is a bit strong.”

“It’s the way I drink it and plan on drinking more as the night goes on.”

Sophia sat her glass down. “So tell me how long have you know Nicholas?”

“Too long.” Sav replied. “And you?”

“He’s my brother.”

“That I gathered.”

“He’s my mortal brother, we have the same parents. He brought me across when he returned from the Crusades.”

“He never told me he had a sister.” Sav informed her.

“He’s a good man Rick.”

“So I’ve been told. From your point of view he is. From mine, he’s brutally honest when it comes to the bedroom. Will stop at nothing to keep me by his side, manipulative, possessive, obsessed, threatening, overbearing son-of-a-bitch.” Sav finished with a smirking smile.

“Such a colorful description.”

“The list goes on, shall I continue?” he asked her.

“No, that was enough thank you.” She replied. “Tell me about yourself?”

“There’s not much to tell.”

“There must be, you have lead an exciting life.”

“Not as exciting as yours I’m sure.” Sav commented.

“Wasn’t all that exciting, I found most of it to be boring.” She smiled at him. “All though the time of the Renaissance wasn’t so bad, all these uppity people walking around with their white powder hair.”

“And you didn’t?” Sav asked.

“Oh no, it got on every thing, not just the hair.”

“Your hair is to beautiful to cover up with that stuff.” Sav told her.

Sophia glanced at him and was struck by his intensely blue eyes. He looked away from her first.

“Excuse me.” Sav said and went past her, back over to the bar. She watched him exchange words with the bartender and took the whole bottle from him. Sav returned to where he had been standing, Sophia glanced at him. “I plan on getting very drunk.”

“I understand that you are playing this evening.” Sophia stated.

“We’re the entertainment, upon Nicks demand.”

“Do you play well?”

“The fans seem to think so. They buy the records and tickets for the gigs, so I guess you would have to ask one of them.”

“I’ve never heard you play or even heard of you for that matter. I’m more into classical, opera, that sort.”

“Then you’ll have a rare treat tonight, you may not like it, it’s far from classical.”

“That remains to be seen.” She smiled at him. Sophia could see where Nick would be drawn to him. He was quick and witty, if not humorous.

“Sav, how is it that there could be a room full of men and the women just gravitate toward you?” Joe chuckled as he came over to them.

“I don’t know. Must be that sex appeal, it brought you over here didn’t it.”

Joe laughed at the private joke.

“Sophia this is Joe, a very close friend.”

“My pleasure to meet you.” Joe said, taking her hand, lightly brushing the back with his lips.

“The pleasure is all mine.” Sophia smiled. He to was very handsome, taller than Rick at least a couple of inches. His blonde hair flowed straight to his shoulders with just enough curl to give it life. Sea green, almond shaped eyes that displayed a humorous side and passion for life. She could feel a powerful connection between them, and something else she couldn’t quite figure out.

“Have you known each other long?” Sophia asked.

“About nineteen years.” Sav supplied.

“You’re similar dressed. I take it you will also be entertaining tonight?”

“Yes, along with Sav and three others.”

“That’s twice you’ve said Sav. Who is that?” Sophia asked, glancing back and forth between them.

“It’s short for Savage. Our drummer’s name is Rick, so to keep down the confusion, everyone calls me Sav.”

They talked and laughed for some time. Sophia was immediately taken by Joe’s charm and good looks.

Nick strolled over to interrupted them. “Excuse me Sophia, Mr. Elliott. Rick, may I have a word with you.”

“Not now.” Sav smiled.

“Yes now.” Nick said with a little more firmness in his voice.

“We’re all family here Nick, so what ever it is, just say it.”

“Do not create a scene in front of my guest.” Nick sharply replied.

“You’re the one that came over here to bother me.”

“Nicholas now do…” Sophia started.

Sav started laughing. “Nicholas.”

Joe smirked at his laughter.

“Why do you find that funny Rick?” Sophia asked.

“I’ve never heard anyone else call him that. Well other than Marcus and you.”

“Enough!” Nick growled.

“Oooohh thy master has spoken.” Sav chuckling.

“Sophia, perhaps you would like another drink?” Joe asked and took her arm, steering her away from them.

“I demand respect from you tonight.” Nick said angrily.

“Oh come on Nick. I’m just having a little fun.”

“Have your fun another night, but not here.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t embarrasses you in front of your friends.”

“I wanted you by my side at the door.”

“Why, so you can show me off?” Sav commented.

“That was not my intention.” Nick stated.

“That is the way it felt to me.” Sav replied. “Why did you invite Marcus?”

“He is one of the Foundations largest contributors….”

“In what…torture?”

Nick stood straighter and glared at him. “We’ll talk about this later.”

“There’s nothing to talk about, you don’t know how to talk. It always turns to punishment for something or other. Are you going to let Marcus do it tonight?”

Nick’s temper was getting shorter with each word. “That can be arranged if you like.”

“Really, and here I thought you didn’t want to share me with anyone.” He replied in the same tone as Nick’s.

“Do not use that tone of voice with me.”

“I sound like you.” Sav replied holding his glare with one of his own. “Go away Nick, you’re ruining my evening.”

“You will pay for your defiance later.” Nick replied dryly.

Sav stepped closer to him to grip his chin. “I look forward to it.” After kissing him full on the mouth. He stepped back to give his best seductive smile, it dropped as he brushed past him. Sav went over to the bar to replace his empty bottle. Turning around, he caught Nick’s stare and held his glass up to him in a mock toast.

Sav caught a glimpse of Phil and Vivian in the corner laughing about something with a few of the guests. Looking around for Joe, he spotted him on the dance floor with Sophia, his mouth literally fell open, because dancing is not one of Joe’s strong points.

Taking a long drink of his blood wine, he told the bartender to keep it warm, that he would be back. The party was in full swing as everyone danced around or sat at the tables eating or talking. Nick continued to make his way around the room and would occasionally glance in his direction. Going over to where Phil and Vivian were they too were watching Joe.

“Hey guys, having fun?” Sav asked.

“We were.” Vivian replied. “Watching you and Nick a while ago was good. Both of you are so cock sure Sav it’s funny. Then you planted one on him, the look on his face, shame no one had a camera.”

“I think that myth of not showing up in film or mirrors is true.” Sav scratched his chest in thought, then shrugged his shoulders.

Phil giggled more, “I think a few people saw you.”

“Really, should knock the wind out of his sails for awhile. Anyway, he was pissed because I wouldn’t stay by the door with him and greet the guest when they came in. I don’t like being on display.”

“Display?” Vivian drew his brows together in question.

“Yeah, he was gloating. Hey look what I have, isn’t he gorgeous.” Sav said in a mock voice of Nick.

Phil laughed. “He said that?”

“No, but he was thinking it.”

“Well you are.” Phil told him.

They all laughed at that one.

“Who else finds this stuffy party boring?” Sav smiled to change the subject.

“I do.” Vivian replied.

“Anybody game to shake it up?”

“You’ve been drinking to much.” Phil replied and elbowed him in the side.

“Yeah well, so have you.”

“Non-alcoholic beverage.” Phil reminded him.

Sav scrunched his face up at the reminder.

“What do you have in mind?” Vivian asked.

“See Joe over there?” Sav indicated with his head. “Lets go join them.”

“Who’s the beauty?”

“Sophia, and she’s a vampire.” Sav told them.

“At least they are playing top forty.” Phil put in. “Lets wait for a good one.” They waited and talked until a good dance able song played.

“This ones good.” Sav said.

“Yeah good beat, lets go.” Vivian jerked his head toward the couple.

“Oh and Sav don’t get to carried away with Joe. We know how much you want him.” Phil said and pinched his butt. “Again.”

“You don’t know the torture of wanting him.” Sav replied and followed them.

Rick saw them making a be line through the crowd and saw their target. His voice trailed off as he was talking to someone and watched them.

Sav stood behind Joe, waiting a moment to get into his step. Once he was moving the same he moved closer to grab his hips.

Joe jumped and spun around. Seeing the sultry look in Sav’s eyes caught him off guard. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to lighten this boring party. May we join in Sophia?”

Sophia looked at Phil and Vivian to see the mischief in their eyes. “Of course.”

The five of them moved together with the music, laughing and having fun. They danced close together with Sophia in the middle. She would face one and then turn to move with another. She couldn’t remember having such a good time in many centuries. Some of the guest had stopped to watch them, not sure what to make of the scene on the dance floor. Most of them knew Sophia, some knew about the band and their close friendship, but in all the years of the Foundation Ball had any of them seen something like this.

The music slowed to a more contemporary song, Phil and Vivian thanked Sophia for the wonderful dance and moved away. She stepped in with Joe to sway with the music with him. A few seconds later, Sav came up behind her and got in step, moving close, he pushed her closer to Joe, she inhaled deeply at the feel of both of them.

“Relax.” Sav whispered.

Their bodies moved as one across the floor, the movements slow and flowing almost sexual in nature. Sophia closed her eyes and went with it. She heard Joe’s heart beating wildly in his chest and Sav’s beat more than it usually did.

Joe locked eyes with Sav’s to see the gold flake in them and remembered what it was like to kiss him. He wanted so much to reach up and touch his lips, but held himself back. Several people stopped to watch them. Rick pretended he didn’t know them. Nick stood off to the side with Marcus, who could feel how furious he was at the scene in front of them.

“Nicholas, you must bring him by again. I find his display out there very arousing.”

Nick turned to him. “Perhaps I will.”

Sav pressed closer to slide his hand down Sophia’s side and almost jerked them away when he touched Joe’s. Sav’s desire for him came charging back from where he buried it. He boldly placed his hand over Joe’s as he dropped his head down, Sav lightly brushed her neck with his lips.

“The smell of your blood is very enticing.” Sav whispered in her ear.

The slower music faded into something faster. Stepping back, Sav looked down at Sophia. “Thank you for the dance Sophia.” He told her and kissed her cheek.

“The pleasure was all mine.” She said, her cheeks were a little flushed.

“Joe, I’ll see you in a little while for our set.”

Not trusting his own voice he only nodded. Sav smiled at him, turning to leave, he ran right into Nick.

“Would you like to dance Nick?” Sav asked.

“No...a word with you in private…now.”

Sav gestured for him to lead the way. Turning, Nick lead the way to the door off the Ball Room and looked around. A couple sat on the benches and he bid them a good evening and went further down the patio. When he was sure that they were out of sight, he spun around and backhanded Sav.

“I will not tolerate that kind of behavior here tonight.” Nick growled.

“The party is boring.” Sav began and wiped the blood from his lip. “Thought we would spice it up a little, and it seemed to have work. Now every one has some thing to talk about.”

“This is not the place to start an orgy.” Nick shot back.

“Um…now that is a good idea.” Sav said thoughtfully.

Nick’s hand came up to hit him again, but Sav caught it and shoved him back until he hit the wall. “What is it like to taste your sister Nicholas?” Sav growled. “Her blood smells much sweeter than yours.”

Nick was startled by his actions.

“I need some release after dancing like that with her.” Sav told him, then moved his shirt aside and quickly came forward to sink his fangs into Nick’s vein to drink deeply.

Nick didn’t stop him, he liked it when Sav was demanding, it didn’t happen very often. He moaned with pleasure as he felt his fangs go deeper and Sav’s body pressed against him. Having his fill, Sav withdrew his fangs to move away from him. He noticed that Nick’s eyes were gold flaked as well. Taking a deep breath to get himself under control, he motioned for Nick to lead the way to return to the party before they were missed. Going back in, Nick went to the bar to quickly drink down several glasses of blood wine. Sophia touched his arm to get his attention.

“Why Nicholas I believe you are blushing.” She teased.

“Don’t be absurd.” Nick scoffed.

“I’m not. I haven’t seen you like this in many years.”

“That’s because I haven’t felt like this in many years Sophia.”

“I suspect it is due to one certain young man.” She said and turned to where Sav was playing around with his bass.

He quickly looked at her. “Yes.”

“He’s certainly made an impression on you. I like him, but…”

Nick waited for her to continue. “But what?”

“There is a togetherness….strong pull…intensity between him and Joe that I’ve never felt before. It was there when we were dancing and I must say…” She fanned herself with her hand. “It almost melted me.”

“Yes, I know.” Nick answered softly.

“You do?” Surprise touched her voice when she looked at him.

“It’s been there for a very long time, even before Rick was brought across. It has only grown stronger with each passing day.”

“I also get a sense that Rick has taken Joe’s blood.”

“Many times. Mr. Elliott refuses to come across,” Nick told her. “He has chosen to do it the hard way.”

“What do you mean?”

“He will change, just not in the traditional way.”

Sophia looked at him a moment. “Oh dear, not many have survived doing it that way. The changes in them are always to much for them to handle.”

“I have told him that already.”

“Why don’t you bring him across?” Sophia asked.

“No, I cannot.” Nick said softly. “Rick wants to do it.”

“But he has already started the process. Since when did that stop you from anything Nicholas?”

“If I did finish it. It would only drive Rick further away from me.”

“Then perhaps some one else could do it.”

“I’ve thought about that, if he found out I was behind it. The results would be the same, as if I had done it myself.”

“Then you should let him leave.”

Nick quickly looked at her. “No, I cannot do that.”

Sophia study him a moment. “You love him that much, don’t you.”

Nick traced the rim of his glass. “Yes.”

“It’s not hard to see why Nicholas. It would be very easy to fall in love with him. He has a strong will to experience life all around him and he has awakened something in you that has been buried for a very long time.” She touched his arm and he looked at her. “Don’t destroy that part of him, to mold him into what you think he should be. Let him be himself, like he is tonight.”

“The only time he is like this, is when he has had to much to drink. All the other times, he shuts me out or defies me at every turn.”

“He wants to live life to the fullest, because that is how he was before. He didn’t have forever like you, he is set in his ways as you are. Don’t try to change him any more than you already have.”

“You have learned a lot in the short time you have been here.”

“Yes I have.” She replied.

Nick suddenly embraced her, holding her tight. “I have missed you Sophia.”

“And I you, dear brother.”

“Well evening everyone.” Joe started interrupting the moment. “Is everybody having a good time?”

Cheers and clapping greeted him. 

“First off I’d like to thank your host...uh, his name escapes me at the moment...demanding that we play tonight. We haven’t been on stage together for several years, except when we were practicing last week and that didn’t go very well. I hope we sound better for you tonight than it did then. Some of you may know this first song.”

Joe glanced back at Rick and he indicated he was ready. Counting off the notes they went into one of their slower rock ballads. A lot more knew the song than they realized and went into one of the faster songs after that. After a few more tunes, Joe introduced everyone for those who didn’t know who they were. They went on to play several more songs as the crowd got into the music. Some of the younger guest danced and sang along, the older ones stood back and tapped their feet.

Sophia turned to Nick, “They are really good Nick.”

“This isn’t how they usually play. When on tour, it’s much louder, almost to the point were you can’t talk during the show.”

“I must go see them for one of those shows.” Sophia commented.

They did a couple of songs from the new album and ended the set with a slow number. Many of the guest wanted more and Joe told them that they would play again later.

Sav went over to the bar and drank down several glasses of blood wine, when Nick joined him.

“You sounded good up there.” Nick said softly.

“We still need to practice before the tour.” Sav said and downed another glass.

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough to drink?”

“No, I fully intend on getting very drunk tonight.” Sav told him. “Care to join me.”

“The host doesn’t get drunk, it doesn’t look professional.”

“Too bad. I always found that it was much more pleasing and arousing in the bedroom.” Sav said briefly looking at him.

Nick’s felt his pulse quicken from the look in his eyes.

Sav had turned away from him and was staring off into the crowd. Nick followed his line of sight to Joe and Sophia close together talking.

“You want her, don’t you?” Nick asked.

“No.”

“The way you were dancing earlier and the way you are looking at her now, gives me that impression.”

“I wasn’t looking at her.” Sav took another long drink. “And you have the wrong impression.”

Nick got his meaning and looked down at his own glass. He felt Sav move away from him, off into the crowd of people. The party went on for hours, because of the late hour, many of the mortal guests had already left, having thanked Nick for such a wonderful evening. Sav stood off in the corner watching him when Marcus stepped in his line of vision.

Sav refocused his eyes to intently stare at him.

“I have been wanting to speak with you all evening Rick.”

Sipping his wine, Sav just stared at him, waiting for him to continue talking.

“I must say, your behavior from earlier was rather pleasing.”

Sav finally tore his gaze away from him.

“Perhaps we could go out on the patio and have our own little dance.”

“Not on your life.” Sav growled lowly.

“Don’t be that way, Rick. I can be soft and gentle if I want to be.” Marcus boldly reached his hand up, using his fingers, her softly trailed them down Sav's chest.

Sav angrily knocked his hand away, “You have already shown me how soft and gentle you can be.”

Resisting the urge to wrap his fingers around his neck, Marcus reined in his need to teach Rick another lesson. “It did get a little out of hand that night. You shouldn’t hold that against us.”

“Out of hand.” Sav shot back.

“Come now, you must have enjoyed some of it.” Marcus said smugly.

“If you call being beaten, raped and tortured, enjoyable, then you are more delusional then I thought.” Sav reminded him.

“Such harsh words when that is not what we did.”

“It’s not!” Sav's voice rose in anger. “Then tell me Marcus, what would you call it?”

“Amusing.”

“Amusing?” Sav said chuckling. “Want to see what my idea of amusing is Marcus?”

“I would be delighted.” Marcus happily replied.

Sav came closer to him to grab his jacket, coming within inches of his lips, he spoke softly. “No regrets in the morning right.”

“No.” Marcus replied glancing at his lips.

Sav smugly replied. “Good.” With all his strength Sav spun him around to pin to the wall, his eyes glowing soft amber. Marcus was caught completely off guard by his actions. “I’m not in chains now Marcus and I’ve waited a long time for this.”

“Unhand me now.” Marcus spit out.

Sav moved closer to curl his fingers round Marcus’s neck. “Isn’t this amusing Marcus? I’ll take you right here in front of everyone and show them what a passionate lover I can be. Would you like that?”

“May I remind you whom you’re talking too.” Marcus said quickly.

“No. I don’t need any reminders of who and what you are. How can I forget it, when I live it every day.” Sav told him. “Lets go to your place so I can chain you up.”

Marcus felt the fear starting to rise within him.

“You’re trembling Marcus. Are you afraid of me?”

“I’m afraid of nothing.”

Sav leaned closer, pulling in a deep breath, detecting the slight hint of fear. “You reek of fear.” Sav squeezed tighter.

Marcus was afraid of him, but he tried not to show it until Sav started choking him, he began to struggle.

“Make it easy on yourself, go quietly.” Sav growled.

“Let me go!” Marcus yelled.

Sav cut his scream off as his grip tightened. He felt his windpipe crack slightly.

Grabbing Sav’s wrist, Joe tried to pull him off, he was an immovable rock. Yanking harder, Joe told him to let go. When he still didn’t respond, he put his arm around his neck to haul him away. “Come on Sav, that’s enough!”

Finally letting Marcus go, he stumbled back with Joe. Who slid his arm down around his chest.

Marcus rubbed his sore throat, trying to catch his breath, “Perhaps I under estimated you Rick. Those chains will be needed next time.”

Joe felt him stiffen at his remark.

Straightening his shirt and jacket Marcus glared at him. “You should bring the handsome Mr. Elliott next time, so he could watch or perhaps, we could do the same with him.”

Sav flew at him in a rage, splintering the wall behind him when Marcus slammed into it. “Touch him and I will kill you where you stand.” He growled in his face.

“Is that a threat?” Marcus asked.

“Call it what you will.” Sav spit back. “Don’t even talk to him or touch him or you will be dead.”

“Enough Sav, come on, he’s not worth it.” Joe was pulling on his arm trying to drag him away again.

Sav continued to protest as Joe yanked and jerked him toward the door for the patio. When he shoved him out, Joe glanced behind him to the stares of the other guests.

Nick slowly ambled over to Marcus as he watched the two men disappear through the door. “That was quite foolish Marcus.” Nick said as he glanced around the room. Most of the guest had heard the commotion and turned in their direction to watch. They were whispering among themselves now about the incident.

“I was asking him to join me for our own little party.” Marcus told Nick.

“No, that’s not what I meant. You threatened Mr. Elliott’s life.”

“The bond between them is that strong.”

“More so than his with mine. How many people over your many years have you seen do what Mr. Elliott did with Rick and live to tell about it?”

Marcus thought about it. “None.”

“Exactly. Rick brought him to the edge of death and the bond between them grew stronger after that. He doesn’t take threats against Mr. Elliott’s life lightly, remember that for future reference.” Nick informed then causal walked.

When they were far enough away from the small groups of people, Joe released him. Sav made an attempt to go back inside and Joe stopped him.

“Calm down.” Joe held his arm. “What was that about?”

Sav balled his fist, taking several deep breaths to help calm the anger that was still rolling through him. “Marcus.”

“I know his na…”

“Those nights in Paris...he was…”  
Joe held his hand up to stop him, already knowing where the conversation was going. “Kill him another time for what he did to you, to many people around to see…”

“I don’t care what he did to me. He wants to do...suggested that you join the fun next time.” Sav took a step toward the door again.

Placing his hand on Sav’s chest, Joe remained as calm as he could at hearing him say that. “Not in a million years.”

“Joe, is everything alright?”

Turning toward her voice, Joe plastered on a smile. “Yes….Sophia everything will be fine. We will be in soon.”

“Join me for a drink when you do?”

“That sounds like a winner to me.” Joe trailed his hand down Sav’s arm, taking his hand to gently rub his thumb across the cool flesh. He waited until Sophia left, then turned back to Sav. “Anything else I can do to help you get your anger under control? Maybe offer a small taste.”

Sav swung his gaze to him, noticing that Joe had his head slightly tilted in offer. His feet shuffled on the bricks before he stopped himself from getting closer. “No, no...I’m, its alright...anger is slowly fading.”

“Great.” Joe chuckled. “Try to forget what he said.” Lacing his fingers with Sav’s, he gently pulled him toward the doors. “Let’s head back in, maybe dance with Sophia again.”

“Yeah, yeah...maybe...give me a few more minutes out here.”

“Alright.” Without thought, Joe leaned down and kissed him, catching Sav unprepared.

He watched Joe disappear inside. Closing his eyes, Sav inhaled the cool night air to finish shaking off the anger he had when Joe dragged him out.

Joe slowed his stride as he was going by Nick. “He is still a little angry, just keep that asshole Marcus away from him.”

“Duly noted.” Nick replied watching him go up to Sophia.

Several people watched Sav as he came back into the room. He went straight over to the bar and ordered more blood wine. The only thing he wanted to do right now is get very drunk. He took two bottles and found a table in the corner to sit there so he could watch everyone else that hadn’t left yet, most of them vampires.

Vivian and Rick finally bid every one good night and went to bed. Phil was talking to a woman that he had met earlier in the evening. Nick and several others were engaged in a lively conversation about something they had done almost two hundred years ago and still found it funny. Joe and Sophia had spent much of the evening together, they were now back on the dance floor moving in step with a slow song.

Sav had drank almost four bottles of blood wine and was feeling quite bold. Leaving his seat, he went over to them and moved in close to Joe this time, instead of Sophia. Encircling Joe’s waist with his arms, stopping on his stomach with his fingers spread out, the other going to hold Sophia’s hip. Sav moved his hair aside and lightly kissed his neck, inhaling deeply of his scent.

Joe made no move to shake him off, he didn’t care who was watching them. Joe had to much drink and was feeling tipsy from the alcohol. Sophia felt him tremble at Sav’s touch, he didn’t even turn around to see who it was. Her body respond, just by watching them.

Sav moved his hand up Joe’s chest, lightly running his lips over his neck, taking a bit of skin between his teeth, he sucked leaving a red mark when he pulled away. Going around them, Sav came up behind Sophia and pressed his body very close to hers. Turning his hand over he caressed her breast, kissing her neck all in time with the music. Sophia leaned back against him and Joe captured her up turned lips, she moaned softly from their touch.

“You want him Sophia?” Sav whispered in her ear, as Joe moved to the other side of her neck.

“Yes. I want both of you.” She replied breathlessly.

“I will not be joining you.” Sav replied softly. “But remember this. If you so much as nick his skin for a small taste...I will kill you.”

Sav stepped to the side of them and glared at her to get the point across. When she acknowledge him with a slight nod of her head, he spun around to disappear in the others on floor.

Phil had watched the whole scene and was slightly shocked that Sav would display his feelings for Joe so openly in a room full of people. He also noticed that Joe didn’t seem to mind. He shook his head, one minute they were fighting and the next it was like this. He would never figure out that relationship between them. He saw Joe and Sophia leave a short time later, to unknown parts of the mansion. He finally told the woman he had been talking to that it was very late, that he was tired. She wanted to join him, but he turned her down.

Watching them leave, Sav bid them a silent good night toast with his glass. Sav had the opportunity to join them, but turned it down out of respect for Joe’s privacy in wanting to be with Sophia, although he would still be close to him in his mind. Closing his eyes he felt Joe’s mood coming threw clearly. Pushing everything to the back of his mind, but was still able to feel him. Sav didn’t understand the bond they shared any more than Nick did. From what he has learned, more blood between them needed to be exchange in order to have one. Joe only had a little from that time in the shower, the other day in the studio, but it was there, the bond.

He wasn’t sure if Joe was even aware of the bond, sometimes when they are in the studio, Sav would touch his mind and Joe would get a far away look in his eyes, or sway from the intensity of it and Sav would back off a little.

Six months ago he couldn’t even feel Nick through their bond. Several things were different that he noticed in himself after Marcus gave him that wild drug. He was able to feel the vibrations coming from Nick where ever he may be. Could keep him shut out of his mind. The blood lust he felt the first couple of days was still there, but he was able to control it better now. He still didn’t remember a lot from that first week after Nick had brought him back from Marcus’s home. He remembered the night with Joe and trying to take his own life because of what he said.

Even now, it was hard not to just take him and bring him across fully, he couldn’t go against his wishes, Joe wasn’t ready to come across completely. Shaking himself out of his deep thoughts, Sav grabbed the bottle he had been drinking and headed for the door. He needed some fresh air and a walk around the grounds was just the thing, before the sun came up. 


	69. Chapter 69

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt69)

Just over and hour later, Sav was standing in the dew covered grass looking up at Joe’s window, a soft flickering glow danced across the panes. He fought the urge again, not to join them. He didn’t know how Joe would react to that and wouldn’t push it. Sav didn’t want to destroy the little bit of ground they had gained on getting their friendship and trust back to where it was, if they could even achieve that again. Sav would do everything he could to get Joe’s full trust back, he had gained some during their brief encounter in studio, it still wasn’t enough. Even now, Sav wasn’t sure why Joe let him go as far as he did that night. Closing his eyes against the flickering of the windows, Sav brought that memory to the for front. His fangs throbbed to taste Joe like that again, at the height of his....

So caught up in those thoughts that he didn’t realize that someone was behind him, until they grabbed his arm to force it up behind his back, then roughly shoving him to the ground.

“I have those chains ready for you Rick.” Marcus menacingly growled close to his ear.

Sav instantly recognized his voice and began to fight back. He managed to throw Marcus off him and bolt to his feet, facing Marcus as he got up.

“Save the fight for later. You’ll need your strength for what is to come.” Marcus told him as he came closer.

“You’ll be dead before it gets that far.” Sav snarled and crouched a little, getting ready to take Marcus on in a fight.

Marcus only chuckled at his words.

Grabbing him in a tight embrace, Nick whispered in his ear, “It would be wise to cooperate Richard.”

“What?” Sav tried to twist from his body, but Nick only tightened his hold around him.

“I found it very stimulating last time and I didn’t join in too much. I will this time.”

Before Sav could respond, Marcus swung his fist up and slammed it into his jaw.

He felt the blood flow and drip from his chin. Momentarily dazed, Sav pulled himself together. He hooked his foot around the back of Nick’s shin and threw himself backwards, catching Nick by surprise at his sudden move. Nick hit the ground on his back. His grip on Sav loosened, giving him the chance to roll over and scramble to his feet. He managed to only go a few feet when Marcus tackled him back to the ground.

“It can start here if you like, fighting with you is very stimulating to me.” Marcus chuckled as he straddled him.

Sav blocked his fist as Marcus tried to hit him again, but a couple still managed to land on their targets. Grabbing his arms, Marcus forced them above his head. Leaning down he tried to kiss him, Sav jerked his head away. Holding his chin in a painful grip, Marcus brutally crushed his lips, when he pulled away, Sav spit in his face.

“This is going to be delightful I see.” Marcus smiled and wiped it off.

Sav felt the prick of the needle as it slid into the fleshly part of his arm. He spun his eyes to glare at Nick. “What was that?”

“Just some thing to help you relax and not fight us so much.”

“I thought you liked it when I fought back Nick.” Sav angrily hissed, trying to fight Marcus off him. Sav was strong, but his strength was no match for both of them, given their age and strength, not with the drug that was quickly running through his veins.

“This will not render you completely helpless. You just won’t have the strength you had before, so fight all you want.” Nick told him with a smirk.

Sav went limp under him. “Why, what’s the point? I can’t get away and no matter what I say or do, it will not change anything.”

Marcus leaned over him. “That’s a good boy, easier to learn you lesson instead of fighting them. Although...” Tracing his thumb over Sav’s lips, he sneered. “...I do like it when you fight back.”

They hauled him to his feet and dragged him in the direction of the barn. Going inside, they flew up to the loft, heading toward a door that Sav never noticed there before. Once Nick had the door open, Marcus shoved him inside. Sav stumbled forward, catching himself before he hit the floor. Sav could feel the effects of the drug already, it did feel like he was weak and a bit dizzy as he looked around the dimly lit room.

“You have these kind of rooms every where Nick?” Sav said smugly, eyeing Marcus wearily as he moved forward the grab his arm and drag him further into the room. Sav tried to take a swing at him, it only resulted in him nearly falling again.

Marcus held him in place as Nick shackled his feet in chains. When he stood up, Sav moved as quickly as he could, wrapping the loose chain that would hold his arm around Nick’s throat, tightening it the best he could.

Nick coughed as his throat was crushed. Marcus slammed his fist into the side of Sav’s head, knocking him away, fresh blood oozed from the deep cut. Sav stumbled sideways as far as the chains would allow. Slightly dazed, he felt the chains tighten around his wrist as Marcus cranked the handle to pull him up. It was just like before, he was standing in the middle of the room with his arms stretched out above him. He could still move his feet a little until Marcus tightened those chains also. He went over to help Nick up onto the couch, sitting beside him, Marcus clapped him on the leg and chuckled.

“Thought you were a goner there for a minute.”

“Far from it.” Nick replied, his voice a little scratchy.

“So what do you have planned for him?” Marcus asked, jerking his head toward Sav, who glared back at them with amber colored eyes.

“Oh I don’t know,” Nick began with a shrug. “Let him hang there a while.”

“Still clothed, I do so like to admire his body.”

“Then go right ahead Marcus, disrobe him.” Nick gestured.

“It would be my pleasure.” Marcus smiled and went over to Sav. “You have such strong features Rick.” Marcus leered, then reached up to trace his finger along Sav’s jaw line, he didn’t make any attempt to pull away from him. Marcus slowly unbuttoned his shirt and had to rip it to take it completely off. Running his fingers over his chest, Marcus licked his lips, leaning forward he sank his fangs into soft, upper part of his chest. Sav tried to shake him lose, but Marcus bit down harder, he sucked long and hard several more times, then quickly withdrew.

“Ah, so delightful, your blood.” Marcus smacked his lips as he patted his cheek. He returned to the couch and sat beside Nick. “Oh dear I forgot his jeans.” He quickly got up and cut his jeans from him. “There, that’s much better.”

Marcus roved his eyes over his body, taking in smooth, unmarred skin and the way Sav’s muscles rippled as he twisted and pulled on the chains. “You know Nick, he is the object of perfection. I didn’t notice it the first time. I guess I was to aroused by the site of him that I didn’t pause long enough to admire his perfection.”

“Yes I know. That’s what makes him so attractive...among his other qualities.”

“He doesn’t seem to have the curt tongue from last time either. What ever did you do to him, too silence it?” Marcus asked.

“Nothing.”

“Are you going to sit there all night and flap your jaw or you going to get on with it?” Sav yelled.

Marcus and Nick looked at him and started laughing.

“Rather impatient aren’t we.” Nick clicked his tongue.

“Shall we?” Marcus asked.

“Yes, we shall.” Nick returned his smile, as he rose to join Marcus, who was still standing by Sav.

Ignoring the man beside him as he removed his clothes, Sav glared at Nick, as if sending him a death threat with his amber hued eyes. “Don’t you fucking do this to me again Nick.” Sav growled lowly.

Nick only smiled, then turned to his friend, “Where should we start?”

“I believe I’ll start by having another taste of him.” Marcus said and leaned over to lick the blood that oozed from the bite mark. “Mmm, as sweet as ever.” He licked the taste from his lips, then spun on Nick. “You must let me have him.”

“Then take him Marcus, that’s why we brought him here.”

“No, I mean to keep.” Marcus replied and rubbed his nude body against Sav. “Name your price...”

“Richard is my priceless gem and belongs to me.”

Sav snorted at his comment, but still held his eyes as Marcus moved behind him to squeeze his ass.

“Then I shall borrow him whenever you offer.” Marcus replied huskily, remembering how Sav felt from the last time as it was still fresh in his mind. Spitting on his hand, Marcus grabbed his hard cock to begin pushing inside. Sav jerked away from the painful intrusion and Nick pressed his own body against him, covering his mouth with his to stifle the yells before they made their way from Sav’s throat.

Pulling back, Nick whispered, “Relax and enjoy it.”

Nick quickly knelt down in front of Sav to take him in his mouth, easily working him to full hardness, it wasn’t until them that Nick felt him slowly began to relax. Sav concentrated on what Nick was doing, it took some of the pain away as Marcus relentlessly drove into him. Suddenly pulling out, Marcus came up front and placed his hand on Nick’s shoulder.

“Trade places. Guide him in first.” Marcus said.

“My pleasure.” Nick returned and rose to his feet

Marcus got into position and pushed back against Sav until he was in. He moaned with pleasure at the feel of him in his ass. Nick reached down and encircled Marcus with his fingers, causing him to came up and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, their tongues dancing together from centuries with each other, whenever they had their fun this way. Pulling away from him, Nick glanced at Sav, his lips were slighted parted and his breath came in short gasp, he leaned forward and crushed his mouth, his tongue darting in to taste him.

“I hate you for this Nick.” Sav told him as he pulled away.

“That maybe, but you are enjoying yourself.” Nick replied.

Sav lashed out at him, only causing his body to drive deeper into Marcus, a loud moan rushed from the man’s lips as he glanced over is shoulder at the other men.

Nick quickly moved behind Sav and went in with ease. It didn’t take Nick long to pound out his release and he bit down on Sav’s shoulder to draw out his intoxicating blood. Shifting on his feet, Nick ground his hips against Sav as he reached around him to grip Marcus’ hard member, he moaned softly and thrust back against Sav.

They continued like that for what seemed like hours, when Marcus brought Nick’s arm up and sank his fangs in his wrist. He sighed with pleasure, for it had been a long time since he had tasted Nick. Marcus pulled in a deep calming breath, gently pulling his body away from Sav, his legs a bit wobbly as he turned around. Sav growled in frustration at not being allowed to reach his own release. Nick wrapped his hand around him and Sav jerked at the motion. Nick was just out of reach to where he couldn’t bite him.

“You want it Rick.” Nick whispered.

Sav’s body trembled and he clenched his hands into fist. His muscles tense from the burning need to stop the torture that Nick was dealing him.

“Do you?” Nick asked him again.

“Yes.” He growled between clenched teeth.

Nick stepped closer to him to lightly touch his lips, he felt Sav’s fangs erupt in his mouth as he ran his tongue over them. Sav moaned from the intense pleasure it brought him. Nick kissed him deeply as Marcus lapped at the blood that still ran down his chest. He moved lower to brush Nick’s hand aside and took Sav in his mouth, using his teeth to urge him to come. Snaking his hand between Sav’s spread legs, he rammed two finger’s as deep as they would go. Several times he plunged them deep, before he stopped, removing his fingers, Marcus stood up.

“Not yet Nick,” Marcus said as he skimmed his fingers over Nick’s side and back as he stepped behind Sav again, “Lets bring him to the highest possible pleasure, then take his blood.”

Nick let a slow smile creep across his face remembering the last time they had done such a thing, “All right, but remember what happened last time, you took to much and killed the poor boy.”

Sav snapped his head up from where he had hung it as Marcus replied, “I’ll try to remember that as I take Rick’s, we both know it will be very hard to pull away. We also know that his will be a thousand times better.”

“Wh...what are you...aahh!” Sav yelled out in pain as Marcus suddenly forced himself back in.

Nick chuckled from the shadow’s, cranking the chain wench to allow Sav to lower his arms halfway, “Gently Marcus, we can’t bring that high pleasure by doing it rough.”

“Oh right gentle, but...in a minute.” Marcus gripped Sav’s hips tightly in his hands, planting his feet firmly on the floor, then began to pull Sav’s body back to collide with his. Slowly at first, then the pace picked up as Marcus got in the right rhythm. Fast and hard, he drove into him like a jackhammer, grunting out his own pleasure at taking him like this.

Sav let out a strangled moan as Marcus slammed on that place deep in his body that would send tingles through him to gather around his groin, sending him flying to the edge, but was denied his release again. Sav sucked his breath in when he felt Nick take him deep in his mouth, using his tongue and teeth to pull moans from him, while his fingers messaged his tight testicles. Now he knew what they meant by the highest pleasure...or so he thought.

***

Sav was slumped against his chains, breathing heavily, his body still damp with sweat, tingling, throbbing ran over every inch of his flesh. Pulling in another shaky breath, he swiped his tongue across his dry lips. “You can unchain me now,” He began in a slow, even voice. “You got what you wanted, you had your fun, now unchain me.”

Silence greeted him as Nick and Marcus continued their conversation in the corner of the room, where they had moved to, dawning robes to cover their nakedness and ignored him. Sav quickly grew impatient and struggled against the chains.

“Hey!” He yelled at them. “Stop ignoring me!”

Nick and Marcus glanced at him.

“We’re not ignoring you Rick.” Marcus said.

“Then take the chains off.” He repeated.

“We’re not finished with you.” Marcus told him.

“You got what you wanted, now let me go.”

Marcus rose from the couch to approach him. He ran his finger down his chest and smiled. “There is still the matter of your punishment.”

“Wasn’t that enough punishment?” Sav asked lowly.

“No, that was for pleasure.” Marcus said and with out warning he back handed Sav in the face.

Sav jerked his head back to glare at him. “That is for the way I treated you earlier tonight.”

“Of course, you should have known I would retaliate in some way.”

“You’re not man enough to do it with out the chains.” Sav said angrily.

Marcus hit him again. Sav growled and struggled against the chains once more. “What do you want from me!”

“Respect for your master and elders, would be a good start.” Nick answered from the shadows.

“You drove her away, threatened to kill her if she ever came back remember. I answer to no one!”

“Oh, but you do Rick. I took it upon myself to be your master and guardian. I will not tolerate your behavior towards me or my friends any longer.”

“Then get out of my life and you won’t have to tolerate anything.”

Nick chuckled lowly from his words.

“I have done everything you have asked me to do.” Sav replied sharply.

Nick moved from the shadows into the dim light, “Not everything.”

“I have done everything Nick. Why are you doing this now!?” Sav yelled again.

“You have denied yourself to long.” Nick said calmly.

“In what?”

“In bringing Mr. Elliott across.”

Sav evenly glared at him, trying to put his anger in check, “He doesn’t want to.”

“I told you once before, that if you do not, that I would finish what you started.”

“Who are you to decide for him? It is not your choice.”

“It is my wish that you bring him across immediately.” Nick once again reminded him.

“I will not.” Sav gritted between clenched teeth.

“Then you defy my wishes.” Nick replied and hit him.

Marcus was in front of him instantly, to sink his fangs into the fleshy part of his chest. Getting his fill again, he stepped back to smile at him. “You have so many different tastes Rick, all very delightful.”

Nick clasped Marcus on the shoulder, “That’s enough for tonight.”

“You know, I could have done that for you.” Marcus said cheerfully.

“What is that?”

“What you had planned for tonight. I would have been delighted to do it.”

“Ah yes, I almost forgot about that.” Nick chuckled, then glanced at Sav. “No, this way is much better, he’ll be more like family now.”

“So, who will take over his training?” Marcus asked as he glided back to the table in the corner. “I will be more than happy to do that.”

“No, that won’t be necessary, besides, you would be a bore when we began the tour. I’ll take up his training.”

“Oh tsk tsk Nicholas. I would enjoy it actually, having two handsome men at my beck and call to do with as I please.”

“Then they will not have the energy to perform for the fans.” Nick quickly informed him.

Sav heard them talking through a haze of pain. “What are you talking about?”

Nick moved back over to him, “I took it upon myself earlier this evening, to make arrangements to have Mr. Elliott join our family.”

Sav jerked his head up to glare at him. “You didn’t.”

“And I have.” Nick turned to walk away from him. “He should be sleeping like the dead by now. He should awake soon to feel the pains of first hunger.”

***

Joe jerked away from Sophia.

“What is it?” She asked.

“A sharp…it...it’s nothing.” Joe blinked several times to clear his head.

Sophia reached up to caress his cheek, pulling his head back down to her lips to kiss him softly. “Probably from all the alcohol you drank tonight.”

“That’s not what it was.”

Sophia moved her hips against his to get his attention back on them. His body was warm against hers and the feel of him inside her was wonderful. It had been a long time since she had bedded a mortal and wanted to taste his blood at the right moment. Tossing Joe with ease onto his back, she began the motion with her hips, leaning down, she kissed him.

Joe cupped her breast and Sophia sighed with pleasure at his strong hands. He knew that she would have to bite him in order to get off, that thought caused him to think of Sav and what he did that day in the studio, the feelings it invoked in him. The sexual pleasure from it was erotic. He waited for Sophia to take the first steps in that direction. The pain in his head all but forgotten as she continued to move over his heated body.

*** 

“Nick, don’t do this.”

“It’s already done.” Nick answered him.

“Nick please, I beg you. Stop her before she bri...” Sav pleaded.

“You beg me?” Nick’s brows shot up in surprise.

“Yes.”

“In all this time, you have never begged me for anything.”

“I am now. I’ll do anything you ask of me, everything, no more fighting, no more defiance...just...please...”

Nick reached up to trace his fingers along Sav’s firm jaw line, “Joseph is your weakness, he will always be that.”

“Please stop her Nick?” Sav whispered.

Closing his eyes, Nicked concentrated, a smile brushed his lips. “Sophia is very content, it would seem that she has already taken him.” He opened his eyes to stare at him.

The storm that played over Sav’s features was beyond furious. Nick felt his anger roll off him in waves, causing him to step back a few paces. For the first time since they had been together Nick was actually afraid of him.

Sav struggled against the chains and roared with rage. Marcus slide into the corner to make himself unseen as Nick boldly stood before him. The chains creaked as he pulled on them, one finally gave way to crash down on top of him, landing on his shoulder. Sav stopped struggling, his arm hung limply at his side, the pain evident on his face.

He glanced over at Nick. “Undo the chains.” He softly said. None of the emotions where in his eyes now, only pain.

Nick moved forward slowly and reached up to unlock the shackle.

“Nick have you gone mad?” Marcus started. “He will kill us both if you let him go, for our betrayal.”

“No, he won’t.” Nick replied.

Marcus grabbed his hand to stay it. “Don’t, he is playing with you.”

Nick looked over at Sav, he was pulling on the other chain to try and free his other hand. When it gave way, Sav fell to the floor and cried out in jolting pain from his injured shoulder.

“He will surely kill all of us if you let him go now.”

“He is injured Marcus. What can he do?” Nick shot back.

“Plenty. We have seen him this way before. You have played right into his hands and I will not let you release him.”

Nick glanced back at Sav as he lay in a heap on the floor, his shoulder was clearly broken.

Nick knelt down beside him and brushed the hair that had fallen over his sweat glisten face. Sav opened his eyes and looked up at him. The deep blue of them portrayed both pain and hurt at what Nick had done, not to him, but to Joe. Nick glanced down at the still open and bleeding bit marks on his chest. Leaning over he attentively touched it with his tongue, causing Sav to jump at his touch. Licking harder, Nick could taste the hurt and anger in his blood. The emotions that over took him mixed with the hatred that he felt for Nick. The small amount of trust that Sav so far built between them was shattered in a matter of minutes. Pulling away from him, he reached up to caress Sav’s face and brushed the tears away that had escaped.

Nick bit into his own wrist and offered to him. “Drink, it will help you heal.”

Sav turned away from him. “No.” He softly replied.

Marcus had brought over a blanket to cover him and quickly stepped back.

“Take it.” Nick said more firmly.

Sav didn’t respond.

“Must I force you Rick?”

“Haven’t you done enough already.”

“Take it!” Nick yelled.

Sav quickly sat up to grab Nick, painfully twisting his fingers in his hair pushing him forward, he brutally sank his fangs deep in his neck. Nick was unprepared for his attack, but he didn’t struggle. He let his feelings for him be known for him through his blood.

Marcus came over quickly and was about the knock Sav off him when Nick raised his hand to stop him. Sav tasted remorse in his blood, but it was masked by love and his feelings for the man that was now clinging to him. Nick’s arms went around him, pulling him closer and Sav sucked harder on his neck. Nick didn’t stop him when he knew he should have. Sav pulled away, breathing heavily he sank back to the hard wooden floor beneath him.

“Go away Nick, leave me alone.” Sav tiredly grumbled.

Nick slowly got to his feet and a wave of dizziness engulfed him. He staggered over to the sofa and fell into it, laying his head back against the soft cushion.

“I thought he was going to kill you.” Marcus said as he sat beside him.

Nick slowly shook his head. “No, he wouldn’t do that.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“I trust him.” Came Nick’s simple reply.

“Do you think that will change the hatred he feels for you?” Marcus asked.

“No. It took me years to get where we were before tonight,” Nick opened his eyes to look at him. “I’ll just have to work harder in the future to regain that.”

“I just don’t understand you Nick. What is it about him that has you so enslaved that you can’t see past it?”

“A promised vow I made to some one from centuries ago. I must keep him in my life at all cost.”

“What vow? What does that have to do with anything?”

Nick looked at him, then quickly slammed shut that memory. “I thought that...by bringing Joe across would keep him here, but it’s only going to drive him further away.”

“I have never in our six hundred years together ever heard you talk about someone with such passion.” Marcus said.

Nick chuckled at his words. “Sophia said the same thing to me earlier. I will tell you the same thing I said to her. I have never felt this way about anyone else in my entire existence.”

“You have it bad then old man.”

“I know.” Nick said and looked over to where Sav lay sleeping. Taking a deep breath, he got up and went over to the wall. Unlatching a lock, he pulled the hidden bed down. “Help me get him in bed.”

Nick unlocked the shackles, then took his shoulders while Marcus grabbed his legs. Sav only mumbled in his sleep as they moved him. Nick covered him and went to the bathroom, coming back, he had a washcloth and a warm basin of water, then began to clean the dried blood off.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it. It has been a pleasure again.” Marcus said as he watched Nick tenderly clean the blood and sweat away from Sav skin. “I’ll talk to you later then.”

Without looking up at him Nick’s soft voice greeted his ears. “This will not happen again Marcus, ever. Consider him off limits. No matter what he does to get back at you in the future.”

He didn’t reply to Nick’s comment as he left. Closing the door behind him, Marcus stopped to glance around the barn, then mumble to himself, “We will see about that.”


	70. Chapter 70

Rock of Ages, Forever(Pt70)

“Anybody seen Sav today?” Joe asked, as he came into the studio later the next evening.

“I saw him leave the party and go outside, but I went to bed before he came back.”

“It seems that a couple of us had fun last night.” Rick smiled noticing the more relaxed body language from Joe.

Joe glanced at him and returned his smile.

“Sav left alone.” Phil told them.

“That’s a first. All the pretty women that were here last night.” Rick put in.

“But that’s not to say he didn’t meet up with someone outside.” Vivian commented.

“It’s still early Joe,” Phil shrugged. “Maybe he is sleeping.”

“He’s not in his room, doesn’t look like he was there at all last night. He isn’t in Nick’s room either.” Joe off-handedly commented. “Maybe he is just sleeping some where that I haven’t looked.”

“I saw Nick earlier, he was acting weird.” Rick frowned.

“When does he not act weird?” Vivian replied.

“He was quiet for once, no snide, remarks, deep in thought to be precise. He didn’t say as much as two words to me, not even in his uppity tone that he is fond of using.”

“Maybe he had to much to drink.” Phil said.

“Why is every one so concerned with Nick all of a sudden?” Joe asked.

“I didn’t say I was concerned, just that he was acting weird.” Rick said.

“He can do what ever he wants and I don’t care.” Joe told them. “As long as he stays away from me.”

“Good evening gentlemen.” Sophia cheerfully greeted as she breezed into the room.

Joe glanced at her and smiled. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear, “I had a wonderful time last night. Maybe we can repeat it tonight.”

Joe looked at her. “Maybe.”

Phil snapped his fingers as if in reminder of something, “Oh, Joe, before I forget, Rebecca called while you were out. She had to take Amber to the hospital today...”

Joe spun on him, his smile gone, “How could you forget to tell me my daughter is in the hospital Phil?” 

“I didn’t forget. I said _before_ I forget.” Phil shot back. “I was going to tell you when you came in, but you started going off about where Sav was.” Holding his hand up to stop Joe from protesting, he continued. “Amber has chicken pox, the doctors want to keep her over night for observations.”

"Why keep her over night, is she that sick?”

“Given her age, 11 months old is very young, then with the fever.”

“Yeah, I guess that is a good thing.” Joe mumbled more to himself than anyone. _'11 months old and I have never seen her, except in pictures. I’m a great father,'_ _Joe mentally chided himself. ‘_ _This album is going to ruin all of our families and it isn’_ _t_ _even finished yet. I’_ _l_ _l call Rebecca later tonight.'_

Sophia spoke up, bringing him out of his thoughts, “I thought I would sit in for a while and watch you work.”

“If we get started.” Joe started. “We’re waiting on Sav. He’s doing all the mixing and playing with the controls.”

“He also needs to lay down his bass for the track we did the other day.” Phil told him.

“Oh, I haven’t seen him since last night. Perhaps he’s still sleeping.”

“He’s not in the house. I checked already.” Joe told her.

“Maybe he left with someone.”

“Nope.” Phil said.

“He’ll be along shortly.” Joe commented scratching his neck.

***

Sav rolled to his back and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He glanced around in confusion as to where he was. Rubbing his face again, he frowned at the stiffness in his shoulder. He became aware of how sore his entire body was and the previous night came rushing back. Nick and Marcus swam into his mind. He didn’t understand how Nick could do that to him again. The entire conversation they had about Joe replayed in his mind. ‘ _And I have.’_ Nick’s voice kept echoing in his mind.

“Shit.” Sav yelled as he bolted off the bed. He looked around the room, not seeing Nick anywhere. His eyes landed on the clothes that were neatly laid out on the chair. He quickly went over to them and shoved his legs into the pants, ignoring the shoes, he grabbed the shirt and bolted out the door, through the barn, out into the cold night air.

He completely forgot he could fly as he ran toward the house, his anger flaring even before he got there. Bursting through the back door he stopped to listen. Music floated in from the studio, above that he could hear Joe’s voice. He headed in that directions and came to a skidding halt in the room.

Joe glanced up at him, noticing that he was half dressed, shirt and pants still unbuttoned and no shoes. “There you are, we’ve been waiting on you so we could finish….” Joe’s voice trailed off when he noticed that his eyes glowed deep amber.

Sav looked away from him, straight at Sophia. Sav walked over to her and grabbed her by the throat, hauling her to her feet. “Your dead.” He growled around his fangs.

“What?” Sophia choked out.

“You and Nick are both dead.” He squeezed tighter.

Sophia clawed at his hand, leaving deep scratches. 

Sav bared his fangs, then hissed, “You will pay for what you did with your life.” 

“What…I…don’t…unde…understand.” She gasped.

“I trusted you.”

“But…I di…didn’t...” Sophia almost couldn’t get the words out because of the crushing tightness on her throat.

Sav slammed her against the wall. “Don’t lie to me!” He yelled.

Joe and Phil moved at the same time towards them. Vivian backed up out of the way, and Rick came out of the sound booth to help if needed. Joe grabbed Sav in a bear hug to try pulling him away. He wouldn’t let go of Sophia’s throat.

Joe hit his wrist several times before he let go, backing up he yelled at him. “Sav what the hell are you doing?”

Phil caught her before she could crumple to the floor in fear. She gasped for breath as tears rolled down her face. Sav struggled to get away from Joe.

“What is wrong with you?” Joe said loudly.

“You betrayed my trust!!” Sav screamed at her.

Sophia shook her head, trying to talk around her throbbing throat. “I don’t…know what…your talking…”

“Joe!” Sav angrily yelled back.

The realization suddenly struck her. Swallowing past the soreness, she held his angry eyes. “I didn’t…didn’t do anything to…harm him.”

“You’re lying!” Sav bellowed and with renewed strength, he fought more.

“Sav calm down. What are you talking about?” Joe yelled at him now.

Sophia pushed herself from the floor, leaning back against the wall for support. “We spent the night together...”

“You brought him across.” Sav replied through his fangs.

She shook her head again. “I…I didn’t.”

“I trusted you with him.” Sav growled lowly, narrowing his eyes at her.

“I didn’t do it...” She began to sob.

“Settle down,” Joe began, but still maintained his hold. “She’s right Rick.”

His true name being utter by the man that held him, helped to somewhat calm his anger and Sav stopped his struggling to glare at the woman that stood a few feet away.

“She didn’t bring me across.” Joe repeated, loosening his grip when he felt Sav relax in his arms.

The words he spoke finally registered in his mind. Sav spun around to face Joe. He suddenly reached out to touch his face. The warmth of his skin, tingled on his fingers tips. He let out the breath he was holding and took in several lung fulls of air.

“We only spent the night together.” Joe told him.

“I did not harm him Rick.” Sophia whispered behind him.

“Nothing happened, it’s OK.” Joe reassured him as he reached up to pull Sav’s hand down, but held it tight in his. It still amazed Joe as he watched his eyes change from the amber of anger, to gold, then to the deep blue he was used to seeing.

“But….Nick was….talking about it last night.” Sav whispered.

“He wanted me too.” Sophia took a chance and slowly moved behind him, to softly touch his shoulder.

Sav turned around to meet her pleading eyes. “He planned the whole thing. He would keep you occupied, I would sleep with Joe to bring him across.”

Sav took a step toward her and Joe grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back against him.

“Why didn’t you?” Sav asked.

“I didn’t even bite him, because Joe wouldn’t allow it. I sensed his deep feeling for you, saw the reasoning in his eyes of why he wouldn’t let me bite him.” Sophia’s voice broke, but she managed to get out the rest. “I had no idea at the time, please forgive me.” 

Sav only glared at her. “Never.” He hissed and brushed past her to leave the room.

Joe looked around at everyone as he gathered her in is arms, kissing the top of her head. “It’s alright. He is really angry right now. Give him time to get over that and talk to him.” 

“I need a new life.” Vivian mumbled and flopped down in the nearest chair.

“I need a drink.” Phil replied.

“Well, I need dry underwear.” Rick chuckled.

Joe smiled at them and continued to hold Sophia as she cried.

*** 

With renewed anger, Sav stormed upstairs where he had sensed Nick to be. He shoved the door open to the study and it slammed against the wall. His heat filled eyes locked with Nick’s.

“You’re finally awake.” Nick said somberly as he leaned back in his soft leather desk chair.

Sav came further in the room to stand before him.

“I trust everything is fine downstairs?”

Sav’s eyes didn’t wavier from his and it was starting to make Nick feel a little uncomfortable. “Do not glare at me in such a fashion. I demand respect from you.”

Still Sav glared at him.

“If you have nothing to say then you….”

“Why?” He asked softly.

“I’m sorry. I don’t follow you.”

“You know what I’m talking about.”

“I’m not sure that I do. Only that I sense that Sophia is very upset.”

“That’s because I have threatened to kill her.”

Nick stood then, “That is not a wise thing to do Richard.”

“You...will be dead before the night is over.” Sav shot back.

Nick laughed at him. “I seem to recall that you tried that once before.”

“I will succeed this time.” Sav growled at him.

“Tread lightly on the water.” Nick warned.

“I’m not afraid of you any more Nick. What you planned for last night was unforgivable.”

“Of course it is. You forgave me the last time when I took you to Mar….”

“Don’t patronize me, you know what I’m talking about!” Sav yelled at him.

“Oh I see, you are referring to Joe.” Nick smugly replied.

“You knew she didn’t bring him across, but yet, you lead me to believe that she had.”

“The bruises on your face seems to be healing up quite nicely.”

“Don’t change the subject.” Sav hissed.

“He’s fine as you found out for yourself, so what more is there to talk about.”

“Let’s start with betrayal. You planned the whole thing. You knew that I would not agree to it, so you did it behind my back.”

“It didn’t work out, so why are you so angry now?”

“Because you betrayed what little trust I had in you!” Sav began to yell again.

Nick took a half step back, he could feel the hatred boiling off of him. “I don’t see where that would make you angry. You never trusted me to began with, so why throw it in my face now?”

“Everything I tasted in your blood is a lie.”

“You’re wrong, those are my true feeling for you.” Nick said softly.

“I believed them up until I found out the truth.”

Nick turned his back on him and sat his glass on the table. “And now….”

“Now, all the hate and anger I buried months ago for you came rushing back to the surface with a vengeance.” Sav told him.

Nick regarded him a moment, leaning back on his desk, he crossed his arms, “There will come a day that your desire for Mr. Elliott will over whelm you and you will not be able to stop it. Your grief for what you did will blind you to the fact that you must bring him across or he will die.” Nick said softly. “I just thought I would ease the pain of that day for you and have Sophia complete his crossing.”

“You were wrong once again.”

“Am I?” Nick jerked from the desk. “Think back and you will find that I’m not.”

“I have you to thank for that.”

“However…” Nick started, holding up his finger, then turned back around to picked his glass up again. “This will not stop me in the near future, as they say….from trying it again.”

“You will not.” Sav growled dangerously low.

“You can’t expect to be watching him forever. You must sleep sometime or Mr. Elliott will be careless….who knows, but the opportunity will present itself again and it will happen.”

Sav flew at him, hitting him full force, toppling them both across the desk to land on the floor. Sav was on top and he gripped Nick’s throat, getting in several punches to his face before Nick managed to knock him off. Shear rage propelled him at Nick again when he got to his feet.

Nick backhanded him, sending Sav spinning, crashing into the wooden reading table by the window. As Nick reached down to pick him up, Sav brought up his foot to kick him, catching Nick in the stomach. He flew across the room, slamming into the glass shelving that protected Nick’s journals.

Sav’s fingers closed around the broken table leg. He leaped to his feet and had Nick pinned to a different wall before he could regain his balance.

“Who has the upper hand now?” Sav hissed at him.

Nick didn’t respond.

“Uh.” He growled and shoved him harder against the wall. The jagged table leg poking in his stomach. Nick was surprised by the strength that Sav had and he didn’t understand it.

“You will never threaten Joe’s life again.”

“If I do?” Nick asked.

“I will kill you. There are other’s that will help me.” Sav told him.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Nick whispered.

Sav shoved the table leg hard against his stomach. “You don’t think so?”

“That tiny piece of wood will not kill me.” Nick smirked.

“No, but it will immobilize you to the point where a more suitable place could be arranged… the pasture chained to the ground awaiting the sun rise.”

Nick could only glare hard at him, almost daring him to fulfill those words..

“No more threats or lies, no more beating me into submission. I cringe every time you fucking touch me and I hate you for it.” Sav said angrily. He saw the hurtful expression cross Nick’s face, but he didn’t care anymore. “I’m tired of all of it Nick. You never give me a moments peace, always wondering, will you force me this time and what I did to deserve your brutal punishments.”

“I only wanted what was best for you.” Nick said softly.

“What’s _best_ for me, would be for _you_ to get out of ours lives.”

“I can’t do that, you are ever…” Nick whispered.

“Then maybe this will persuade you.” Sav hissed, cutting off his words.

He shoved the wooden leg deep into his stomach. Nick’s expression change from that of surprise to one of shock. He covered Sav’s hand that held the wooden leg and tried to pull it back, another jerk of his hand only shoved it deeper. Sav never looked away from his eyes, it didn’t even faze him when a single tears ran down Nick’s face. He coughed some what and blood escaped his lips to run down his chin.

Nick reached his hand up and lightly caressed Sav face, then choked out, “I have always loved you.” His hand slowly slide down and fell to his side. His eyes glazed over and after a few more seconds, Nick’s head lolled forward when he passed out.

Sav let him go and Nick slid to the floor. Stepping back, he exhaled the breath that was trapped in his lungs. Backing up further, his legs collided with the leather sofa and he sat down heavily. Catching his breath, he sat there and stared at Nick’s still form. Blood still trickled from his mouth and down the wooden table leg, to pool on the carpet. He didn’t have the energy to leave the room. He felt numb, fighting and arguing with Nick zapped his resolve.

He just sat there numbly and stared at him. 

***

Joe had reassured Sophia that Nick and Sav fought all the time, they would both come away bruised and bleeding, then make up a few days later. This time was no different. He did began to worry when the loud crashes continued for longer than usual, until it finally grew quiet. Sophia had jumped to her feet and stated that she was going to check on them to make sure that they were both alright. Joe stopped her, telling her that it wasn’t a good idea, since she hadn’t been there for the other fights and that Sav was still angry with her for what she did, he would go see to them.

Making his way down the hall, Joe noticed the study door was wide open, something Nick didn’t usually do. As he stepped through the doorway, he saw Nick first, laying on the floor with a wooden table leg sticking out of his stomach, in a pool of his own blood. A quick glance around the room, his eyes landed on Sav still sitting on the sofa, just staring at him.

Joe approached him slowly to touch his knee, give a gently squeeze to get his attention. Sav slowly looked up at him, Joe was surprised to see the blue of his eyes. The cuts on his arms and chest didn’t look like they were bleeding, but one on his face was. It ran down his cheek to drip on his shirt.

Joe took his arm, gently pulling him up. “Come on Sav.” He guided him to the door just as Sophia came in. 

She took one look at Sav, her eyes swept the room to where Nick was slumped against the wall. “Nicholas.”

Joe only glanced at her as he lead Sav from the room, downstairs to the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle and handed it to him. Sav drained it and took another, half of that one was gone in two large swallows. Joe took a towel, wet it and started to clean his face.

“It would seem that I’m always cleaning you up.”

“You do.” Sav replied softly. “You shouldn’t have to.”

“I don’t mind really, besides, who else is going to do it.”

In spite of the evening events Sav chuckled. “You.”

Sav’s face contorted in pain when Joe wiped the blood away from his chest. “More broken ribs it looks like. Are you going to be OK?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” He replied flinching again.

“Maybe you two should stop this senseless fighting, it only leads to this.”

“Well, I won’t have to worry about that for a while.” Sav snorted.

Joe pressed the towel to his cheek and Sav gripped the edge of the sink. His sharp intake of breath was a sign that it hurt.

“Sorry.” Joe frowned apologetically.

Sav gulped down more blood wine.

“This cut on your face isn’t healing, and what your drinking isn’t helping.”

“It’ll take more than what’s in this bottle, for that heal.” Sav told him.

“Perhaps you could take some from Sophia?”

“No thank you.” Sav grumbled.

“Mine has helped in the past.” Joe reminded him.

“I won’t take yours either.” Sav replied softly.

“What about one of the others, I know th….”

“No.” Sav was shaking his head.

“Then you’re going to continue to bleed.”

“Perhaps.” Sav’s voice was getting groggy.

Joe thought quickly, seeing the knife in the sink, he picked it up and made a small cut on the inside of his arm, just above the elbow. The tantalizing smell of Joe’s blood assaulted his nostrils and Sav quickly looked up at him.

“I’m not going to watch you bleed everywhere.” Joe told him.

His eyes darted to the cut on Joe’s arm and back to his face. “I-I…can’t.”

Joe fingers came up to touch his face. “Then I’ll have to persuade you in another way.” He leaned forward to lightly brush his lips.

“Don’t mak….” Sav whispered and tried to pull away.

“But I am.” Joe replied and slid his other arm around him, so he couldn’t slid away. Leaning forward, he touched his lips again. Joe knew that he wouldn’t resist as his tongue darted out to gain access to his. He would have to make this quick because he was bleeding to much, pulling back slightly Joe trailed his lips down to the sensitive skin on his neck, once again he used his tongue and teeth.

It didn’t take much to get a response from Sav. Turning his body to have better access to Joe’s bleeding arm, Sav brought the warm flesh to his lips and licked the blood that had oozed out.

Joe shuffled behind him, moving his hair aside to continue the attention to his neck and held his arm closer for him. He felt the teeth pierce the skin and slid in easily, very little pain traveled up his arm.

Sav reined in his control, kept the pulls light, sensual to match what Joe was doing on his neck. _‘How easy it would be to take it all...No!’_ His mind screamed, snapping his thought back to reality.

Joe watched him remove his fangs, to softly lick the blood. Sharing these intimate moments together was getting easier, but his mind still wrestled with the idea of them being together completely. Even now, Joe resisted the urge to take it further than this, to know what the rest was like. He heard Sav moan just before he released his arm, then leaned back against him.

“That wasn’t so bad.” Joe whispered in his ear.

“It only torments me more.” Sav replied quietly.

“Why do you say that?”

Sav didn’t reply to his question, they stood that way a few more minutes when Joe finally broke the contact between them. “Lets finish getting you cleaned up.”

“I just want to go to sleep.”

“Your cheek is still bleeding, but everything else isn’t.” Joe said and leaned in for a closer look, gingerly touching the cut. “Looks like a piece of wood stuck in there.”

“AAAHH, that hurts!” Sav yelled, jerking away.

“I need some tweezers to get it out. I’ll be right back, don’t move.” Joe disappeared and returned shortly holding a pair of tweezers. “I know this is going to hurt.”

“Maybe not to you.” Sav told him.

Joe sympathetically looked at him and tried to smile, “How did you get a piece of wood stuck in your cheek anyway?”

“How the hell should I...OW!” Sav leaned back when Joe wiped his cheek again.

“Ready?”

“No!” Sav squeaked.

“There is to much blood and I can’t see anything.” Joe said and used the towel. Sav gritted his teeth from the sharp pain.

“At least I know you can’t get an infection.” Joe chuckled, grabbing the end of the wood.

“Funny.” Sav replied and yelped.

“Don’t talk, it slipped out of the tweezers.”

Joe tried again and again it slipped.

“Damnit Joe, that hurts.” Sav growled trying to move away. 

Joe grabbed his arm to pull him back. “I’ll try again, but I’ll go in slower, easier this time.”

“Don’t push so hard.”

“Then hold still and I won’t.”

“That’s hard to do when it feels like that.” Sav told him.

Joe tried again.

“Ouch, goddamnit Joe!” Sav hissed.

“I pushed it in deeper, sorry.” Joe replied sheepishly.

Sav growled with frustration.

“I’ll try and go slower this time, so not to hurt you.”

Sav breathed in deep and held his breath as Joe stuck the tweezers in once again and gripped the wood. Sav started trembling from the pain.

“Hold still or I’ll loose the inches I’ve gained.”

Sav gritted between his teeth. “Inches, how long is it?”

“It’s not that long, just swollen with blood.”

“Hhuummm come on, just yank on it.” Sav told him.

“Aahh it’s coming, hold still.” Joe breathed slightly.

“It’s hard to hold still it feels to….aaahhh.” Sav yelled. “Fuck!”

“Right….there...got it.” Joe said loudly. He pressed cool towel to his face to help stop the bleeding.

“Aahh, don’t push so hard!” Sav leaned away from him and took the towel, then looked at the splinter, “I didn’t realize it was that big.”

“How does it feel now?” Joe asked.

“Uumm…better...I think.”

Bouts of laughter came from the hall, Joe and Sav both looked in that direction. Phil and Vivian stumbled into the kitchen, hanging on to each other as they continued to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Joe asked.

“You and Sav.” Vivian choked out.

“I didn’t find it funny.” Sav scolded them.

“Come on Joe, yank on it.” Vivian said and continued to laugh.

“He was talking about a splinter.” Joe held up the tweezers for them to see the bloody piece of wood.

“Yeah right, a piece of wood.” Phil laughed as he looked at Vivian.

“No this one, how big is it.” Vivian laughed.

Phil wiped the tears from his eyes and turned toward Joe and Sav, to see the straight expression on their faces. “No seriously,” He started and tried not to laugh. “From where we were standing, it sounded like you two were….”

“Don’t push so hard Joe.” Vivian said, both of them laughed again.

Joe chuckled at the thought, recalling most of what they said while trying to get the splinter out of Sav’s cheek. “I would see where that would be funny. If I didn’t know exactly what was going on.”

“Yeah maybe, but it still hurt like hell.”

Joe reached up to move the towel. “It has stopped bleeding.”

Sav moved away. “Don’t give them anything else to laugh at.”

“Don’t take it wrong Sav, we just didn’t know what you were doing in here until you both started talking like that.” Phil was still giggling.

“I’m not, besides, you really did miss that part.” Sav smiled. “I’m tired, I’m going to bed.”

“Take Joe with you.” Vivian called out.

Sav stopped to look at them. “Not a bad idea, we can turn those words into reality.” He replied with a wicked grin and left them in a new bout of laughter.

“It really was funny Joe.” Vivian said. “One to talk about later and get a good laugh. I’m sure Rick could throw in several more things to make it funny all over again.”

“Yeah, go ahead, have your laugh.” Joe huffed. “I guess there won’t be any working tonight.”

“Oh, what’s the other guy look like?” Phil peered around the room, looking for Nick.

“Who Nick?” Joe replied. “Pretty bad. I think Sav got one up on him this time. He walked away from this fight, can’t say that much for that asshole.”

“Really. Sav was really angry, haven’t seen him like that in while.”

“Nick has a wooden table leg in his gut and he was passed out when I went up.”

“Ouch. But he’s not dead?” Phil asked.

“No unfortunately, I don’t think you can kill Nick with a wooden stake, he’s to mean, some things just don’t affect the older ones.” Joe told them. Picking up the wet towel, he wiped the rest of the blood from his arm.

“Cut yourself Joe?” Vivian looked at the pink line on his arm.

“Sort of.” Joe replied with a shrug.

“I thought you weren’t going to do that again?” Phil asked.

“Well…I couldn’t very well let him bleed all over the place, and he wouldn’t go to Sophia or Nick.”

“I would have volunteered.” Phil said.

“I asked him, but he refused.” Joe told them.

“Hey Joe, what’s it like when he….uh….uh…does that?” Vivian asked.

A smile spread across his face. “Well it’s….it tickles some times and…. other times it’s…very ….sexually….arousing I guess you would call it. You should try it Vivian.”

“Uh…no thanks, I’ll pass...doing it with...teeth anyway.”

“Well maybe one day you will.” Joe shrugged his shoulder.

“I would try it, but it’s like you said Vivian, he only takes from us with the cup. I personally wouldn’t mind knowing what it felt like.”

Joe chuckled. “It’s like nothing you’ve ever felt before or will again.”

“It must be for you to keep doing it.” Vivian commented.

Joe dropped his gaze to the floor. “Some times it’s been necessary, other’s well…well, we’ll just leave it at that. I think I’ll go lay down for a little while, I’m a little tried from our foreplay in here.”

Phil and Vivian giggled at his comment, sending catcalls to his retreating back.

‘ _We’ll never here the end of that.'_ Joe thought as he went upstairs. 


End file.
